Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain
by VMorticia
Summary: HUGE SPOILER WARNINGS FOR KOTOR! Evil PC character! And it's finished, alternate ending and all. Read, review, and I'll be eternally grateful.
1. Tarisian Dream

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Someone suggested I write a fem!Revan version of my "Revan's Second Chance" fanfic. Those of you who are getting sick of all the fem!Revan fics, I assure you she's neither a goody-goody, nor will she instantly fall for Carth. Gimme a snowball on Tatooine's chance here, pretty please? Thank you. I never did appreciate the petty-thug element of the game's dark side options - I appreciated it even less when I acted like a scheming evil-overlord should act, and still ended up on the light side.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 1 - Tarisian Dream  
  
I woke up with a splitting headache and a desire to kill whoever gave me said headache. On remembering it was the Leviathan that had blown up the ship I was on... again... and was probably the cause of my headache, I added that to the list of reasons to make Malak suffer.  
  
I fully remembered being captured by the Jedi, and their attempts to reprogram my mind. It had been a close call that they hadn't succeeded. I had projected false gaps in my memories to let them think it had worked. The false memories they gave me are intriguing.  
  
They tried to program my mind with a semi-normal life. A good little girl called Kira Lunari. A Scout working on contract for the Republic fleet. A girl whose parents died when the Sith struck Deralia. A girl who saved her sister's life when she was fourteen, against a Mandalorian raid, but who chose to run and hide, somewhere safe where she could protect her sister, instead of joining the fight.  
  
A girl whose sister was later raped, tortured and murdered by Dark Jedi when the Sith caught up to them. Kira hadn't been able to get to her sister in time to hide her. She had seen what had happened, but the Sith hadn't spotted her. Vengeance was sworn, and she signed up with the Republic. Lovely story... it's not fun to be on the receiving end of such psychological tortures, however much of a power-trip it may give me to dish out torment. Though I will say I was entirely unaware of any of my underlings raping any prisoners... if I were aware of such things, the underlings in question would quickly have become eunuchs.  
  
My hair was, thankfully, uncut. I have a thing about my hair. I never cut it in my life. It is jet black and reaches past my waist. I'm proud of it, and I would kill anyone who came near my hair with scissors, let alone actually cut it.  
  
There was a man standing nearby, looking out the window. He had dark hair and wore a ridiculous-looking orange jacket. I examined his aura, and saw a great deal of darkness swirling angrily and bitterly around a near-blinding core of light. A powerfully good man who had been grievously hurt by something. Or possibly someone.  
  
I checked my attire - the tan trousers and waistcoat, and cream shirt I had worn when I escaped the Republic vessel. Then, I stood up and walked slowly over to the man, "Credit for your thoughts?" I asked, effecting my best innocent tone (which is incredibly convincing).  
  
He jumped and turned to face me, "Oh, you're awake. I wasn't sure you'd make it."  
  
"I'm resilient, I assure you." I said flatly, "So what's so fascinating out there?"  
  
He turned back to the window, and I moved to stand next to him, "All I need is a Mandalorian Basilisk and good aim. Right there." he pointed to a silver speck in the sky, glinting in the rising sun.  
  
"A ship?" I asked, "Why do you want to bring it down?"  
  
"It's the Leviathan. Darth Malak, Saul Karath, and a whole host of other unnamed traitors are on that ship." he growled. The darkness around him swirling stronger, almost drawing me to him. I backed away, instead. Hatred so alluring, but that glowing good heart under it all repelled me.  
  
"You really hate them, don't you?" I asked quietly.  
  
"You bet I do. Traitors deserve to pay for their crimes. They destroy the worlds they once swore to protect. I- forget it, we should be focusing on the current mission, not petty vengeance. My petty vengeance will get its day eventually."  
  
I smirked slightly, "There's a mission, now?"  
  
"We got shot down escorting a Jedi envoy. We're on a planet under Sith quarantine. We have to find Bastila and get off this rock." he explained flatly.  
  
Bastila. The name sent up alarms in my mind, "The Battle Meditation brat?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Well she's not so much of a brat." he said, then though for a second and added, "Unless you're in the same room as her."  
  
I sniggered, "The one time I met her we exchanged insults and almost came to blows."  
  
"That bad?" he asked, grinning, "Well you're going to have to put aside your animosity for the greater good. Can you do that?"  
  
For the greater good. I used those words as an excuse for my evil deeds up to the point I didn't need an excuse anymore, "Fine, Captain Needs-A-Shave, I'll play along for now."  
  
He glared at me, and I grinned evilly. "Let's just get out an look for Bastila, shall we?"  
  
"With great displeasure, Admiral Hair-Brain."  
  
"For the record, I'm only a Commander." he muttered.  
  
"So noted." I said, grinning viciously, "Commander Never-Owned-A-Comb."  
  
"What are you getting at, exactly?" he growled.  
  
I smiled too innocently, "It's how we Sith Lords ask what the hell your name is, Commander Can't-Take-A-Joke."  
  
"Sith Lords?"  
  
"See what I mean? Can't take a joke." I jeered.  
  
He glared at my with deep suspicion, before saying, "Well if you want to know my name... it's Carth Onasi."  
  
"Darth Onasi? I like it." I said brightly.  
  
He glared, and I saw a muscle near his right eye twitch, "I said Carth."  
  
I laughed, "I know what you said, but I couldn't resist. It rhymes too well."  
  
"I seriously dislike you." he muttered.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." I replied cheerfully.  
  
He turned and stormed out of the apartment. The ensuing sound of blasters triggered my battle-response. I grabbed a nearby vibroblade and followed Onasi, to find him surrounded, three-against-one, by a Sith officer and two battle droids. A quick mental calculation told me the Sith were licking Malak's boots now, so wouldn't appreciate me, and Onasi seemed to think I was on his side for now.  
  
Therefore, I dismembered the three Sith with my vibroblade, fairly easily.  
  
"Nice fighting." Onasi noted.  
  
"Would be better if I had my own sword." I muttered.  
  
"I though that was your sword?" he asked.  
  
"No, I looted it off a Sith soldier on the Endar Spire." I said, shrugging, "I lost my sword some time ago."  
  
The Duros, that Onasi had apparently been trying to save from the Sith, approached us nervously, and thanked us for our assistance.  
  
x x x  
  
As we walked out of the elevator into the Upper City walkway, Onasi asked me, "What exactly is your name, anyway, Lady Obnoxious?"  
  
I smiled, "Darth Revan."  
  
"You killed the joke the first time you called yourself a Sith Lord. It's not funny anymore. Seriously, what's your name?" he asked. I always found it amusing to tell the truth as a joke. I'm amazed how many people fall for that type of cheap trick, too.  
  
"My service records say I'm called Kira Lunari." I said flatly.  
  
"Ah, I thought you were a lunatic. Looks like I'm right." he said brightly.  
  
"Look who's talking." I muttered. He shot me a glare, and I smirked, "So where do you suggest we start this little mission, Onasi?"  
  
"I heard that several escape pods crashed down in the Undercity."  
  
"Then we should go there." I had been here before on my way to fight the Mandalorians, and I knew my way around. I turned and took two steps towards the elevator down to the Lower City, before Onasi stopped me.  
  
"The Undercity is a dangerous place. We can't go in unprepared." he said, his hand on my shoulder to stop me. It would be so easy to remove the offending hand from his wrist... but then he wouldn't be able to shoot things for me.  
  
So I chose instead to smack his hand away sharply, "I can handle it, I assure you." I said acidly.  
  
"Fine, but don't complain to me when you get captured by swoop gangs and sold into slavery. Or worse, you run afoul of one of the Undercity mutants."  
  
"Who says I'm going alone, Commander Cowardly." I snapped.  
  
"Oh, you're insulting my pride, now. My hair I can let you get away with, but-"  
  
"Just prove me wrong, then." I said pointedly. I win that round.  
  
x x x  
  
The Sith guard was easy. I told Onasi we would wait for the guard to fall asleep, reasoning that his job was so dull it's bound to happen. Then I surreptitiously used the Force to plant boredom and drowsiness in the guard's mind. It didn't take long for the guard to be fast asleep.  
  
We slipped past him unnoticed, and into the Lower City. My vibroblade made short work of the thugs that we passed, and I pulled the same stunt on the guard to the Undercity elevator.  
  
Soon we were in the Outcast village. I had never sunk to these levels when I had visited, and while I was aware of the rakghouls, I had never encountered one. As we stepped off the elevator, two beggars demanded we pay a toll for using the elevator. I took out my vibroblade, and waved it at them. They ran.  
  
"Are you going to settle everything with violence?" Onasi asked me acidly, as we walked through the village. The place was sickening, and I considered it would be a mercy to slaughter the lot of them rather than let them live in this squalor. Of course, mercy is weakness, so let them rot here.  
  
"It's the only thing some people understand. Show me someone down here who's willing to negotiate with us and I'll be happy enough to do so." I said flatly.  
  
"Well maybe we should ask some of these people if they've seen the escape pods. They do live down here-"  
  
"If you call that living." I noted.  
  
"-so I'm sure they would know where the pods crashed." he finished, glaring at me.  
  
I sighed, "You have a point. Never let it be said I ignore logical advice when it's given me." I thought about that for a second, then added, "Unless I can pick gaping holes in the logic... which I can't in this case."  
  
"Right." Onasi said, scowling.  
  
I walked over to the nearest Outcast - an old man. Age usually brings knowledge with it. "Hello. Can you help us?" I asked politely.  
  
"You - you come from the world above! Is this the time of destiny, then?" he asked, eyeing me cautiously, "Is this a portent of the salvation of my people? Or merely another false sign to mislead us from the path? Are you the herald of prophecy? The beacon to guide us through the darkness? Or are you merely another harbinger of shattered dreams and unfulfilled promises? Speak to me, up-worlder! Tell me what fate you unleash upon us - salvation or damnation! Speak, up-worlder - I beg you!"  
  
"You beg, hmm? What do you want? I'm listening." I said, smiling a shark's smile. I like someone who knows how to grovel well.  
  
"My apprentice is... lost." he said sadly. "I sent her out into the Undercity to find... well, I cannot tell you. Not yet. Sadly, my apprentice has not returned. Please, up-worlder - will you help an old man? Will you seek out my apprentice in the Undercity? Her name is Malya. I must know of her fate, whatever it may be. I must know what she... found."  
  
"Right." I said flatly, "I don't have time for your foolish prophecies. I assure you I've already given out a fair share of shattered dreams and unfulfilled promises. But if I happen to see your apprentice, I'll tell you."  
  
I turned and stalked away from the old man before he could reply to that. Onasi rushed to keep up, "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"If you can't figure it out for yourself, you don't deserve to know." I said acidly. If he's fool enough to ignore the fact that I literally told him my name, who am I to correct him? He glared at me, but didn't talk back.  
  
The next Outcast we found was more helpful. He told us the direction to find two of the crashed escape pods, and I set off for the gate out of the village.  
  
x x x  
  
As we approached the gate, I heard a woman's voice shrieking, "Hurry, Hendar, hurry! I can hear it coming!"  
  
An older man retorted, "He'll never make it. He's doomed. Argh! I told him he was a fool to leave the village."  
  
"He WILL make it! Run, Hendar! Run!" the woman shouted.  
  
I walked over to the gates to see a young man racing towards them, glancing fearfully over his shoulder, "Open the gate! Quickly! There isn't much time!"  
  
"Ugh... I... I can't... the rakghouls are too close!" the older man said edgily.  
  
"The mutants will kill him if you don't open the gate!" the woman snapped.  
  
"And if I open the gate they will kill us all!" the old man snapped right back at her.  
  
"No! You can't do this! It isn't fair!" the woman cried. She turned to me and grovelled well, "Please, make him open the gate. Hendar will die if he doesn't!"  
  
"I can't open the gate... not while the rakghouls are so near." the older man retorted.  
  
I looked out through the gate, and saw a hideous beast - more ugly than a Terentatek, though only human-sized - loping out of the shadows towards the man. It was void - no aura, no life. An abomination, even by my standards. I took an instant dislike to the species as a whole. "I'll kill it for you." I said flatly. Not out of any kindness to the fool who went out there, but out of a desire to kill the creature. Besides, if she's eager enough to grovel to a stranger for his life, she's sure to be grateful. Owning people through gratitude, debt and honour, however pathetic the people are, is always worth my time.  
  
"You would risk your life for a stranger? Heh. You are brave, up-worlder." the older man said, "I will open the gate for you, but you've got be quick. In a few seconds I must close and lock it again."  
  
Onasi gave me an odd look, "And here I thought you were heartless."  
  
I grinned cruelly, "Who says I'm not. I just want to rip that beast's heart out, too."  
  
"Delightful." he said flatly.  
  
The gate opened and both of us stepped outside. Onasi barely levelled his blaster at the beast before I had kept true to my word and removed its rotten heart with my vibroblade.  
  
The younger man - Hendar - ran into the village, while I knelt next to the monster. Examined its corpse. "These rakghouls..." I said quietly, "They're mutants... used to be human?"  
  
"That's right." Onasi said, standing over me. I picked a torn piece of fabric from around the beast's putrefied neck, and showed it to Onasi. It was a Republic uniform collar, with lieutenant's pips on it.  
  
He winced, "I don't know which is worse. If that was an officer, or if it killed one to get that."  
  
"It was fastened around its neck." I said flatly. Onasi shuddered, and looked at the corpse with an expression of mingled horror and disgust. "I am a cold-hearted individual with a healthy taste for vengeance." I said, "But I wouldn't wish that-" I pointed to the rakghoul, "-on anyone." I shuddered slightly, and stood up, rubbing my arms as if suddenly cold. The idea of turning into such a beast, a venomous killer, it scared me. At least as a Sith I had some control over myself, I knew exactly what I was doing. Those... rakghouls... they're nothing but animals. Beneath animals, even, because at least animals have a readable aura.  
  
"Neither would I." he looked at me with an expression of surprise, "Who do you have a vengeance against?"  
  
"Personal grudge against Malak himself." I said, smirking darkly.  
  
"You've met him?"  
  
"Once or twice." I said flatly, "Who's your vengeance wish for?"  
  
"Saul Karath."  
  
"So that's why you mentioned him specifically." I said distantly, "Interesting. Tell me more about yourself, Onasi." I said out of idle curiosity.  
  
"Me?" he asked, surprised that I cared. "Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars... I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started."  
  
I nodded, "Who hasn't?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that, but continued to speak, "But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless."  
  
"Animals?" I asked distantly, "If you want an animal, look at that." I waved at the rakghoul's corpse, "The Sith are not senseless. There is a logic behind their actions. A perverse and twisted logic to be sure, but a logic all the same."  
  
He glared at me, "My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet." he said acidly, "The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"  
  
"So that's your vengeance?" I asked, "Your home. I can understand." I frowned slightly. The artificial memories the Jedi gave me included the little detail that Kira's homeworld was one of those the Sith destroyed. In truth, my own home was destroyed by Mandalorians, while the Jedi kept me penned up and refused to let me defend my world. "Perhaps we should talk about this later. This is not a safe place to be standing around chatting, is it?"  
  
"Indeed it isn't." he agreed.  
  
x x x  
  
We found the first escape pod empty. Footprints, a scuffle on the ground, but only clawed-tracks leading away. Rakghouls, possibly even the one I killed at the gate.  
  
I rooted through the wreckage, but the only thing I found was a dented but still functional datapad, "This familiar?" I asked Onasi, showing him what I had found.  
  
He took the datapad and read it, "It's a private journal. Lieutenant Terrex." he shook his head, scowling, "I met him once."  
  
"What's the betting he was the rakghoul we met?" I asked distantly, a look of disgust crossing my face.  
  
"I don't want to think about that." he muttered.  
  
"What would you rather think about? Dying down here, or living down here?" I hissed. He shot me a glare. "On the bright side, if it was him at least I put him out of his misery."  
  
"You really are heartless." he growled.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just practical." I sighed and climbed up on top of the wreaked pod, scanning the area. In one direction, I saw a group of rakghouls swarming around what I could only assume was carrion. In another direction, I saw the other escape pod, and what looked like humans around it. "Over there." I said, jumping down, and jogging across the Undercity to the second pod.  
  
I got there in time to see a group of mercenaries leaving the area. One of them spotted me and panicked, "Don't... don't move! I'm... I'm not afraid to use this blaster if I have to!"  
  
"Settle down, kid." the clear leader of the group of mercs said, stepping forward, "We've already lost enough men to those damn rakghouls! The last thing we need now is more casualties from a needless firefight." he then sized me up, and I couldn't shake the feeling those steel grey eyes and that beautifully dark aura were familiar. "Hm... by looks of you I'd say you're down here for the same reason we are: to salvage something from those downed Republic space pods. Let me give you some advice: forget about it. Do yourself a favour and just head back the way you came."  
  
"Why? You already looted it?" I asked.  
  
He snorted, "Davik sent me down here with this motley crew to scavenge whatever we could from those Republic escape pods. But the Lower City gangs got here first. Anything worthwhile in those Republic pods is probably in their hands now. Davik won't like that."  
  
"Which gangs?" I asked.  
  
"Most likely the Black Vulkars. They're the ones who've been disrespecting Davik's rule recently." he explained.  
  
"Any idea what they found?" I asked.  
  
"If I knew what was there to be found, I'd have taken it myself." he retorted coldly.  
  
"What about survivors?"  
  
"Here? You're joking. Take a look around, you might find a survivor or two trying to claw your arms off."  
  
"Already have done." I said flatly, "Seriously, though, I'm looking for a snot-nosed little girl who was on that ship."  
  
"A girl?" he snorted again, "If the Vulkars found anything like that you'd find it on the slave-markets."  
  
"Charming people, these Vulkars." Onasi muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Canderous, I heard something!" one of the mercs said to their leader, sounding panicked, "Over there, in the shadows! Sounded like a rakghoul!"  
  
True enough, four of the beasts loped into view and charged at the mercs, "Looks like we've got company! Get those blasters ready, boys!" the lead merc - Canderous - said, charging a repeating blaster that looked like it might have been able to take down the Leviathan if he aimed it right.  
  
Onasi levelled his blasters at the rakghouls and started firing. One of the rakghouls took out a random mercenary, before I charged into the middle of the group of beasts, then ducked and spun to take out their feet - all four of them. One almost clawed me, but it lost its arm for the attempt. The four rakghouls didn't stand a chance against that firepower, let alone a Sith swordswoman.  
  
When I stood up and surveyed the carnage I had created, I smirked. That was exhilarating, the thrill of the fight. But it still bothered me that I had sensed no life from the rakghouls. Nor had I sensed them join the Force as I did when I killed human enemies. Though that is probably for the best - the Dark Side doesn't need that sort of filth cluttering up the Force.  
  
"These three were outcasts." I said flatly, "Oh... that one has a tattered black, red and orange shirt." I glanced at Canderous, "What was that?"  
  
"A Black Vulkar. Good, serves them right." he said flatly.  
  
I scowled at that thought. "Right." I said in a tone that made it clear I didn't agree with him.  
  
Seeing I didn't want to talk anymore, Canderous decided it was time to move on, "I told Davik this salvage mission was a bad idea! His men aren't trained for this kind of thing, and I can't babysit them all! Okay, boys... we're getting out of here before I lose anyone else. I can't carry all this salvage back by myself!" he glanced at me warily, "You'd be smart to get out of here as well. Even if you can handle the rakghouls I doubt there's anything worth finding anymore."  
  
"I think you're right. I'm going to see about negotiating with the Vulkars." I said, sheathing my vibroblade.  
  
Canderous literally laughed at me, "Good luck trying. Don't expect me to show up at your funeral."  
  
"Thank you so much for that vote of confidence, Canderous." I said snidely.  
  
He shook his head, "Come on boys... let's move out!" he led the group of mercenaries away from us, towards the village.  
  
"Nice guy." Onasi said sarcastically.  
  
"He seems familiar, but I can't for the life of me remember where I saw him." I said distantly.  
  
"You said you fought in the Mandalorian wars..."  
  
"Well, my exact wording was asking who hadn't."  
  
"You implied it, then." he said coldly.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"He's a Mandalorian. Can you do the math from there?"  
  
"Funny, Onasi. Really funny." I said acidly, "And how did you know he's a Mandalorian?"  
  
"Are you blind or something?" he asked, smirking, "Did you not see the clan tattoo on his arm?"  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "And which clan is he?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just recognised the tattoo. I can't read it." Onasi snapped. As we talked, we walked further into the Undercity. I wanted to check out the second pod for myself before I went to the Vulkars. Onasi followed me closely.  
  
"Well what was the symbol?" I asked.  
  
"It looked like the symbol on it was a snake."  
  
"Emphasis on the eyes?"  
  
"Yeah." he said, nodding.  
  
"Ordo. Favourite weapon: Basilisk droids. Guess why their symbol's a snake." I said, grinning.  
  
"Right. I get it. How the hell do you know that?"  
  
"I researched Mandalorian culture before the wars." I said distantly. We reached the pod, and I searched it. When I turned upside-down and rooted right in under the chair, I found a very valuable piece of salvage, "This was Bastila's escape pod alright." I said, dragging myself out from under the seat and holding up a lightsaber for Onasi to see.  
  
"Why would she leave that behind?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"Perhaps she was unconscious... or just dropped it." I said, grinning. I ignited the blade and looked at it. Yellow. A Sentinel... unless she just likes the colour, but so few good Jedi are that finicky. Wouldn't put it past her, though.  
  
"Careful with that. Only Jedi can use those things without taking off their own arm." Onasi warned me.  
  
"Or jaw." I muttered.  
  
"Funny." he said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought so." I deactivated the lightsaber.  
  
The sound of padded feet on the dirt ground alerted me before the rakghoul came into sight. Onasi noticed it too, and we were ready when it came at us. I ignited one end of the lightsaber and waved it in the rakghoul's direction. The creature seemed to have the sense to be afraid, and backed off.  
  
"I thought I told you to be careful - only a Jedi can use those." Onasi snapped.  
  
"I wasn't fighting with it - I was waving the pretty coloured light at the rakghoul to scare it away. Scary monster no like fire. There's a slight difference." I said acidly.  
  
Onasi glared at me. I grinned and deactivated the lightsaber again. I pocketed it and set off towards the village.  
  
On the way, I found a corpse, and stopped to examine it. I found a diary, which said it belonged to a woman named Malya. That crazy old coot's apprentice. Well I did say I'd tell him if I saw her. And we were going through the village again.  
  
x x x  
  
"Greetings once more, up-worlder." the old man said as we approached him, "Do you bring news of my apprentice? Have you discovered her fate, and proved yourself to be a true saviour of my people?"  
  
I sighed - the tone in his voice really annoyed me, for some reason. "She's dead." I said flatly, "I found her journal on her body."  
  
"It is as I feared, then." he said, shaking his head sadly, "She joins the list of those who have given their lives in the service of our cause. But though I am saddened by this news, there is yet hope. By finding my apprentice you have proved yourself worthy, up-worlder. You are to be the beacon on our path to salvation. You will guide us to the Promised Land!"  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. I'm no beacon of salvation, I assure you." I said, holding up my hands.  
  
"You are marked, up-worlder - even my dim old eyes can see the mantle of destiny that cloaks you."  
  
"Yeah, and I know what my destiny is, thank you very much. It has nothing to do with your Promised Land, or this Force-damned planet, either, for that matter." I snapped. Carth gave me an odd look for that.  
  
"I offer you wisdom and you turn me away?" the old man asked, "Perhaps you are not ready to accept the role you must play in the destiny and salvation of my people."  
  
My eyes narrowed, "Is that a challenge?" I growled, "I'll listen to you if you really want me to, but don't expect anything good to come of it."  
  
The old man smiled. He wins this round, clearly, "The great city of Taris covers the entire surface of this planet. There is no land to grow food. Kelp harvests and the creatures of the sea are our only food source. A century ago rising levels of toxic pollution poisoned the oceans and famine swept the planet. The rich hoarded food for their own use, and the poor were left to starve and die. But the poor rose up against this tyranny and civil war engulfed the planet. Millions died in the fighting and huge sections of Taris were destroyed or abandoned. The rebellion was crushed in the end, thousands were taken prisoner. The jails could not hold them all, and so the practice of banishing all prisoners to the Undercity was born."  
  
"And what has this to do with me?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Many brave men and women were banished here to the Undercity for their part in the rebellion." he explained, "People like my father and grandfather were cast down, along with their families. Now we live a dark existence beneath the streets of Taris, a life devoid of all hope but one: the Promised Land. And you will be the one to show us the way to get there."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." I muttered.  
  
Onasi shot me a glare, and asked - more out of courtesy, it seemed, rather than real interest, "What is this Promised Land?"  
  
"Legends tell of a self-sufficient colony founded just before the famine and lost during the civil war; a paradise beneath the Undercity where droid servants tend to every need." the old man told him, "For many years I searched for the Promised Land, just as my grandfather and father did before me. When I became old and grey my apprentice continued the search on my behalf. I have collected many clues hinting at its location; the journal of my apprentice provides yet more information. But still there are too many pieces missing from this puzzle. But I know my father and grandfather each had journals where they recorded their own discoveries. Perhaps with their journals I could at last uncover its hidden location."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I don't have time to go on a treasure-hunt for an imaginary paradise."  
  
"Please, up-worlder - I am too old to search for the missing journals myself, and the other villagers think the Promised Land is nothing but a myth." the old man begged.  
  
"I tend to agree with them." I said acidly.  
  
"I see." the old man sighed, dejected, "Well, perhaps you are not the saviour I seek after all. I can only pray that if you find the journals you will have a change of heart and bring them to me."  
  
"Yuhuh." I turned and wandered off.  
  
"Must you be so rude to people?" Onasi snapped as we ascended in the elevator.  
  
"If I think they deserve it, yes." I said calmly.  
  
"What did he do to deserve it?"  
  
"He's an insane old coot, ranting about a mythical dream of something that he thinks will save his people." I then remembered that I wasn't far off insane, ranting about the Star Forge to Malak. People thought that was a myth. I thought it would save us.  
  
I realised I must have been miles away when Onasi waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
I jumped, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out if we have to go back down there. But I'm not going out of my way for him."  
  
"You never cease to confuse me, you know that?" Onasi asked.  
  
"I know it. I'm proud of my ability to do that to most anyone." I said, grinning. Even the Jedi Masters never knew what to think of me.  
  
x x x  
  
We made our way into the Lower City cantina. It was a dive if ever I've seen one. Onasi kept close to me, and the way his aura seemed to wrap around me indicated he was trying to protect me. I didn't really mind it because the aura around me seethed with distaste and revulsion - he was loath to be in this seedy bar, and I could literally feel it.  
  
"Much as I appreciate that you want to protect the damsel in distress, Onasi." I said quietly, "If I'm going to locate and sweet-talk a Black Vulkar, they're not likely to be all that enamoured with you looming over my shoulder. I assure you I can take care of myself."  
  
He glared at me, "I never considered you a 'damsel in distress'. But all right. I'll back off. Let's see if you can solve our problems without violence, shall we?"  
  
"Is that a challenge, Onasi?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, it is." he said, smirking.  
  
I turned and walked towards the bar. There was a green Twi'lek man there in a black, red and orange jumpsuit. Black Vulkar colours, if Canderous of Ordo is to be believed.  
  
I sat next to the Vulkar, and caught the bartender's attention, "Whatever's cheapest." I ordered.  
  
The bartender presented me with an amber coloured drink that at least couldn't be Tarisian ale, for two reasons; Tarisian ale costs a shitload of money, and it's colourless. "Five credits." I tossed a five-credit chip at the bartender and sampled the drink he had given me. Not bad, considering you get what you pay for. At least it didn't taste like one would imagine Rancour urine to taste like.  
  
I wrapped the Force around me, a sort of glamour spell, to make me unmissable, and just sat there sipping my drink. It didn't take long for the green Twi'lek noticed me, [What is a pretty human like you doing in a dump like this?] he asked in Twi'leki.  
  
[Looking for someone.] I glanced up at him.  
  
He smiled slightly, [Anyone in particular?]  
  
[Well, actually... I was interested in doing business with the Black Vulkars. But I'm new here. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one?] I asked innocently.  
  
[I could arrange for you to meet Brejik. For a price.] he said, clearly eyeing me up.  
  
[Hmmm.] I looked at my drink as if examining it carefully, [And who is Brejik, exactly?]  
  
[Brejik is the leader of the Vulkar gang. I am his lieutenant.] the Twi'lek said, shifting his seat closer to me.  
  
[And exactly how important are you in the Vulkars?] I asked, not looking at him but sensing his aura. Very dark, especially at the core. But something in him felt sleazy and vile... rotten. That repulsed me more than the light in Onasi.  
  
[I am Brejik's right hand man. I know almost everything he knows.] he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and ran a hand down my arm. It took all my self-control not to shudder with disgust at the touch.  
  
[What if I said I were in the market for buying a slave from you? I hear you have a special one available.] I said, keeping my voice level.  
  
[That depends on how you define special. You aren't one of those Sith undercover operatives, are you?] he asked.  
  
[No, I am not working for the Sith.] I said, choosing my words carefully so as not to deny being a Sith. [But I do believe a Republic officer could buy me quite a few favours with the right people. Not to mention, from what I have seen of her she is most attractive.]  
  
That startled him, [You wish to purchase her for... personal use?]  
  
[You could say that.] technically true. I wished to personally use her Battle Meditation, but best not to tell him that. [How much do you want for her?]  
  
[She is incredibly valuable, as I am sure you are aware.] the Vulkar said, seemingly not deterred by my - quite deliberate, if entirely false - insinuation that I wasn't interested in males.  
  
[How much?] I asked flatly.  
  
[Well, that would be for Brejik to decide, but I would certainly think she is worth - at the very least - twenty thousand credits.] he said calmly, [Though as I said, you would have to speak to Brejik about it.]  
  
I turned to look at him, letting my eyes lose focus slightly, letting the Force back up my words, [Why don't you arrange for me to meet with Brejik to negotiate for the woman?]  
  
His eyes, in turn, also lost focus as he responded, [I could arrange for you to meet Brejik tomorrow evening.]  
  
I smiled, [Thank you...] I hesitated with the clear insinuation that I was asking his name.  
  
[My name is Kandon.]  
  
[Thank you, Kandon.] I said, smiling. I stood up and made my way quickly to the exit.  
  
x x x  
  
Onasi met me outside the bar, "Well...?"  
  
"We meet the Vulkar leader to negotiate, tomorrow night. I need a shower. And we need a lot of money." I said flatly, stalking towards the elevator back to the Upper City.  
  
"What do you mean, you need a shower?" Onasi demanded, following me, "What happened?"  
  
"The Vulkar I found was a slimy creep and his very presence made me feel dirty." I said honestly.  
  
"And why do we need money?" he persisted.  
  
"To buy back Bastila." I said flatly.  
  
"And how do you propose we get the money to buy someone on the slave-market?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't really know. I was thinking the Upper City may have some rich fools who could be parted from their money." I said calmly.  
  
"What, you're planning to rob someone?" Onasi asked, clearly horrified.  
  
"I prefer the term confidence trick." I said, smirking, "I'm good at them."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Pick a Tarisian landmark." I said, grinning.  
  
"You are kidding." he said flatly.  
  
"No, I assure you I am not."  
  
"Ok... how about the Luxar Bridge?" he asked.  
  
"Is it expensive?"  
  
He gave me a really odd look for that, "If it were sellable, I'd guess a couple of million, why?"  
  
"So a stupid person looking to buy it would be happy to get it for half a million." I muttered, "Now we just need a gullible idiot."  
  
We stepped off the elevator and I was immediately confronted by a shouting voice nearby, "The evil walks among us! The enemy is here! We must act now before we are overrun with the vermin invaders!"  
  
"Bingo." I wandered over to the street preacher, to find several nobles gathered around listening. The man himself didn't look particularly rich, but one noble practically oozed wealth from his aura. I stood near him, and listened to the street preacher, purely out of morbid curiosity.  
  
"Friends and fellow humans - I bring you a warning!" the man shouted, "A warning of a great plague spreading across our planet! Please, listen to me! My name is Gorton Colu." he spotted me and focused on me, "Will you join my cause? We must band together if we are to stop the spread of vermin and scum throughout Taris!"  
  
"Which vermin might that be?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I am speaking of the hideous looking aliens who walk the world of Taris! The Wookiees and Ithorians and Rodians and Bith - all of them! Listen, friend, for these are dark times. That is why I, Gorton Colu, have formed the Anti-Alien League. The time has come for action! We cannot sit idly by while aliens blight our glorious planet!"  
  
"Aliens? These are your phantom vermin?!" I asked, bristling at the idea. I had many hatreds, and one of them was this particular brand of human, "If anything here is vermin, it's you. Humanity itself is a weak and vile thing, and at least some of us recognise it and strive to better ourselves. Delude yourself into thinking you are better than those you cannot hope to compare with and you will only get yourself killed! Believe me, there are races far more powerful, far greater than humans, and even you would be awed to witness their presence, worm!"  
  
"Uh, Kira." Onasi grabbed my arm, "You're making a scene."  
  
"As I damned well should!" I shouted, shoving Onasi away from me, "The Sith should have shot this man the moment he opened his mouth to spout his liable against non-human species. I know if I was in charge of them, they bloody would have." I snarled at the man, using the only truly inconspicuous Force power I had at my disposal - fear. The man cringed away from me.  
  
Random nearby Sith were noticing the scene. To say I was enraged would be an understatement. The man was generalising everything that wasn't human, and there is one race that is so much more, so much better. The Sith'ari are transcendent, beyond perfection, and to group them in a supposedly inferior category was a grievous mistake on this man's part.  
  
"Seriously, old fool." I continued to snarl, "Do you think you are better than all non-human species?"  
  
"Y-yes. Yes I do." he said, amazingly standing tall in spite of the projected fear, "Humanity is the superior and only deserving species."  
  
"Oh you have a lot to learn, you little piece of Rancour dung!" I snarled. I wanted to choke him. Wanted to throw lightening at him. Wanted to squeeze the life out of this pathetic little core-rat. But I couldn't afford to blow my cover. Onasi would turn on me and the Sith nearby were on Malak's side - I couldn't fight them all off. "Let's start with the list of species that are better than you. I can think of one for a start - rakghouls."  
  
The man glared at me, "You are like all the rest! You will not see the truth! On the day of reckoning you will suffer with the rest of the alien lovers!"  
  
"When the day of reckoning comes, old man, I will see you burn, and I will laugh as you scream for mercy!" I snarled, then turned on my heel and stormed off, projecting enough anger around me that even the Sith gave me a wide berth. Onasi quickly followed me.  
  
x x x  
  
"So much for our little con-artist plan." I muttered. Onasi and I were sitting in the apartment, and I was trying to think of a way to scrape together the money to buy the Jedi brat from Brejik.  
  
"You mean YOUR con-artist plan." Onasi replied, "I still say we shoot Brejik when we go to meet him, and that's that."  
  
"I guess we could try that." I said, frowning. It would be messy, but it could work.  
  
"You got a better idea, your evilness?" he asked. The sarcasm in the title made me smirk.  
  
"You think I'm evil?" I asked innocently, "I'm flattered."  
  
"Well your little display with that bigoted street preacher was frightening." he noted.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." I said brightly.  
  
"Now you are scaring me." he muttered.  
  
"Oh, be afraid, Carth Onasi. Be very afraid." I said, smirking. I wasn't trying to be evil or scary at the moment. I found it refreshing to talk to someone without them cowering in fear, for a change.  
  
He smiled at me, "Are you always like this?"  
  
"Actually, I used to be a sweet adorable little girl, if you must know." I said flatly, "But I grew up fast once the Mandalorians hit. To put it in Jedi terms, the dark side holds sway when something pisses you off."  
  
He laughed, "Jedi don't talk like that, I'm sure."  
  
"No, they don't. But the 'dark side' tripe is all theirs." I noted.  
  
"'Tripe'?" he asked.  
  
"They're afraid to feel. Don't you find the very idea sickening? Cold and emotionless." I shivered slightly.  
  
"As opposed to passionate and heartless, like the Sith?" he countered.  
  
"I am not heartless!" I snapped.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "Two points. First: you could have fooled me. And second: I never called you a Sith."  
  
"I called myself one, the first time we met, though. You do remember that, don't you?" I asked innocently.  
  
"And I also remember you said you were joking." he said coldly.  
  
"Ok... whatever." I muttered. "I have a few questions for you."  
  
"I'm all ears, beautiful." he replied, grinning.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that, "I like the sound of that." I said, smiling.  
  
"Which? The fact that I'm all ears or the beautiful part?" he asked.  
  
"The beautiful part. Keep calling me that." I said smugly.  
  
He smirked, "I might consider it. What are you going to call me, in exchange?"  
  
"How about my personal slave?" I suggested.  
  
He laughed, "I don't think so. How about you call me 'the most handsome pilot in the galaxy'? What do you think?"  
  
"I think I'm going to be ill." I said flatly.  
  
"Well, then, I guess 'gorgeous' will have to do then, won't it?"  
  
"In your dreams, Onasi."  
  
He gave me a brief smile that made me wonder if he'd taken that suggestion literally. Then he said, "Kidding aside, I bet you're not about to give up on those questions of yours. Are they really necessary?"  
  
"No. If you want to keep your problems to yourself, that's your business." I said flatly, "I'm just curious."  
  
"It's late. Maybe we should get some sleep and talk some other time?"  
  
"Nice excuse." I muttered sarcastically. But he was right. It had been a very long day.  
  
x x x  
  
I spent the next day modifying my vibroblade while Onasi went out to find food and supplies. There was a small stall near our apartment, but we both decided it was worth the walk to get supplies at the marginally cheaper store near the cantina.  
  
That evening, we went down into the Lower City again, and Kandon met us as we stepped off the elevator. [Who is this?] he asked, eyeing Onasi with suspicion that Onasi was only too happy to return in kind.  
  
[He is my bodyguard, Kandon. Never worry about him.] there was only a slight hint of the Force in my words. Not enough to be noticeable to Onasi.  
  
Kandon nodded and beckoned for me to follow him. I was led into a run down apartment, and the door slammed behind me, locking Onasi out of the room. [I regret to inform you that we will not be selling that particular slave to you, human.]  
  
I instantly reached out with the Force and sensed the room out. A dozen Vulkars surrounded me, under stealth fields. [I suggest you reconsider, Kandon.]  
  
[You will either be added to our slave collection, or you will die here.] he said calmly.  
  
I growled, "You picked the wrong person to piss off, Kandon." I tapped into the dark side of the Force, and summoned strength from it. Kandon took a step back from me, with fear, and gave the signal to the cloaked Vulkars, who attacked simultaneously, with vibroblades and blasters.  
  
I drew Bastila's lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts at the Vulkars stupid enough to shoot at me, then blocked one overhead swing of a vibroblade and kicked another Vulkar in the groin. Then, while they were all reeling from that, I held up my left hand and sent flashes of lightening throughout the room, electrocuting everyone around me.  
  
I felt eight of them become one with the Force, and quickly turned on the surviving Vulkars, running them through with the lightsaber before they could respond. It didn't take long for Kandon to be the only survivor. "No one screws me over, Kandon. I want that Jedi."  
  
[Vulkars do not deal with Sith.] Kandon said, though his voice was weak and fearful. The edges of his aura were lightening. Seems he wasn't such a bad person after all. I disliked him even more, for that weakness.  
  
I tilted my head to one side, in feigned innocence, "I will have that Jedi if I have to slaughter every Vulkar on the planet to get her. I assure you. It would be simpler if you would sell her to me, then no more blood need be spilled."  
  
Kandon shook his head fearfully, [Please, I beg you. Don't hurt me. I only did as Brejik told me to. I have no authority to sell her to you.]  
  
"Then take me to Brejik!" I snarled.  
  
[I can't! Brejik will kill me if I let you in!] he whined.  
  
"Who do you think is more skilled in the art of painful deaths, Kandon?" I asked, "Brejik... or Revan?"  
  
[R-Revan? But Darth Revan is long dead!] he said, eyes widening.  
  
"Rumours of my death have been greatly overstated." I said calmly.  
  
[Oh crap.]  
  
"Now take me to Brejik." I snarled.  
  
He bowed his head, and stared at the floor, "I can't." he whispered in Basic. Then in his own language he added, [I beg you... do not make me suffer.]  
  
[This is the greatest show of mercy you could ever see from a Sith.] I whispered in his own language. Then I beheaded him with the lightsaber, killing him cleanly. I felt him join the Force, and even a faint thanks in the back of my mind before his body even hit the ground.  
  
I deactivated and pocketed the lightsaber. Then I set about the arduous task of slicing open the sealed doors.  
  
x x x  
  
By the time I got the doors open, the dark side energies in me had faded and the rush had gone. I felt tired and craved more.  
  
"What the hell happened in there?" Onasi demanded.  
  
"It was an ambush. I killed them. We need a new plan." I said, stalking away quickly before Onasi could examine the aftermath of the fight. He followed me.  
  
"Any ideas where to start?" he asked coldly.  
  
I shrugged, "The cantina's as good a place as any."  
  
"If you like that sort of place..." he muttered.  
  
"I don't." I said flatly, "But I believe it would be a good source of information, if we find the right people."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
We got to the bar and sat down at a table out of the way, "What we need is someone to help us. Aside from anything else, I want to get bloody vengeance on the leader of the Vulkars for standing me up like that." I noted.  
  
"Um... 'scuse me for listening in." a young female voice said quietly. I glanced up to see a blue Twi'lek girl standing there. Her aura radiated near blinding light and innocence. Even tempered with experience, it was still too bright. I was nauseated to be near such goodness, "But I couldn't help hearing you don't like the Vulkars. I'm Mission Vao-"  
  
"Go away, kid." I snapped, interrupting her. Onasi actually kicked me under the table for that. I shot him a withering glare for it.  
  
"I ain't no kid, y'know!" Mission snapped at me, "You shouldn't just judge someone on first impressions!"  
  
I snapped. The darkness and anger flooding back to me so easily after the fight with the Vulkars. I stood quickly and turned on the girl, backing her into a wall, with my hand on her throat, "You shouldn't stick your little nose into other people's business, kid." I emphasised the word kid, out of spite, "Some people are a death-sentence to piss off, as I'm sure even such a naive child like you would know." I snarled.  
  
"Kira!" Onasi grabbed me and tried to pull me away from the girl. I shoved him away.  
  
Mission whimpered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry." Fear radiated from her in waves. From such an innocent, it practically hurt. It shouldn't, but it felt like psychic acid on my skin.  
  
I winced and loosened my grip on her throat. Logic found its way into my mind and I remembered that she had asked about my not liking the Vulkars, "You asked if I didn't like the Vulkars?" I said, forcing calm into my tone.  
  
"Y-yeah." she whimpered.  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "I'm in this bad a mood because of them. What's it to you?"  
  
"Well... I overheard you say you needed someone to help you get revenge." Mission said quietly... timidly, "The Hidden Beks gang are at war with the Vulkars. They're nice people and they'd be happy to help you get back at the Vulkars."  
  
I smiled and nodded. Then I let go of her and took a step back, "Thank you."  
  
She rubbed her neck nervously, "You're welcome... I think." she muttered.  
  
The fear in that blinding aura of hers wouldn't let me leave without an explanation. "As I said... the Vulkars have put me in a bad mood. While I am an incredibly dangerous person at the best of times, I'm not usually that irrational with my violent outbursts."  
  
"I get it." she said, nodding and seeming to regain her confidence, "The Vulkars got everyone down here in a twist. And you're one'o those people that doesn't like being corrected, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yes. I most definitely am."  
  
"I'll not be rude to you again if you don't try to kill me again. Deal?" she asked hopefully.  
  
I grinned, unable to hate this child no matter how much I wanted to, "Deal, kid."  
  
Her right eye twitched, but she didn't snap back at me, "I've gotta go now. I promised I'd meet a friend about now."  
  
I nodded and let the girl leave.  
  
After Mission left, I noticed that Onasi was giving me a disgusted look. "What?" I asked.  
  
"You almost killed that girl." he said coldly.  
  
"Almost being the important word there." I growled.  
  
He looked at me with an expression of mingled disbelief and disgust, now, "You don't seem to care that you did, either." he said quietly.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Yes!" now he was horrified. At me. At this conversation. "I can't believe you did that. I can't imagine anyone- no... no, I can imagine a Sith would do something like."  
  
"Imagine all you want, Onasi." I said flatly, "I didn't actually hurt her." I took a deep calming breath, "I lost my temper and scared her a bit. That's all."  
  
"You really need to learn to control that temper of yours." he muttered.  
  
I glared at him, "You are not the first person to tell me that. The last one lost a limb for it."  
  
He winced slightly, "I kind of hope that was a joke. Though if it is, I really do not like your sense of humour."  
  
"I'll leave you to wonder if it's a joke or not." I said, smirking darkly.  
  
"I really dislike you." he said flatly.  
  
"Live with it." I grinned evilly, "Because if you don't, you'll not likely live long at all." he opened his mouth but I continued speaking before he could retort, "That's not a threat. Think about the shit we've landed in, neither of us is getting out alone. Even I can see that."  
  
He sighed, "It's either work with you or wait for the Sith to catch me." he muttered bitterly, "Lesser of two evils... though not by much, you understand."  
  
"I'm flattered." I said, smirking.  
  
x x x  
  
The Hidden Beks weren't exactly hidden. Their base was almost directly opposite the cantina, with a guard outside the front door. The woman looked fairly vicious, and though I wasn't afraid of her at all, she had an air of authority about her. After I explained I was looking for revenge against the Vulkars, she happily let me in to speak to their leader - Gadon.  
  
"Hold it right there - who are you and what is your business with Gadon?" a purple Twi'lek woman demanded, blocking me almost as soon as I entered the base. She wrapped anger around herself like a shield, and practically threw venom at me mentally.  
  
I liked this woman's aura, though the fact she was in my way was... extremely annoying. I opened my mouth to speak, but the dark-skinned human man she seemed to be protecting spoke first, "Calm down, Zaerdra. Nobody is going to try anything here in the middle of our own base. It would be a suicide mission."  
  
"You're too trusting, Gadon." Zaerdra said coldly, "Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead. Anyone we don't know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe!"  
  
Gadon glared at her, and I noticed his eyes were white as if blind... though he seemed able enough to see well enough, "Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight, Zaerdra - like the Vulkars do? I will never let it come to that! Now step aside and let them pass."  
  
"As you wish." she said, sulkily, "You can speak to Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you! You try anything and you'll be vaporized before you can say 'Vulkar spy'!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try. I'm not an easy person to kill." I told her coldly.  
  
"Give me a reason." she growled.  
  
I stepped past her to the human man - Gadon. "Greetings, Gadon." I said politely.  
  
He smiled warmly. His aura was light, though not blindingly so. Darkened by pain, but still strong and good. "You'll have to forgive Zaerdra. Ever since Brejik and the Vulkars began this war against us, she's been a little over-zealous in her security duties."  
  
"I'm not big on forgiveness, but I'm in no position to exact bloody revenge on her. I need your help exacting bloody revenge on the Vulkars, as it is." I said brightly.  
  
"The problems with the Sith haven't helped things." Gadon noted. Clearly he heard what I had said, but he pretended he hadn't, "Zaerdra seems to forget that I know how to look after myself! Now, how can I help you?"  
  
"As I said. Bloody revenge... and grand larceny." I said a little too cheerfully, "The Vulkars have something I want and they tried to kill me when I tried to buy her back."  
  
"Her?" Gadon asked, picking up on the one word. It wasn't a slip-up on my part. I wanted to see exactly how smart the man was. "The Republic officer the Vulkars captured?"  
  
"That obvious, huh?" I asked innocently. Smart man.  
  
"What interest do you have in her, exactly?" Gadon asked.  
  
"Getting her off Taris before Malak's lackeys find her." I answered. Technically true.  
  
"Good luck getting off Taris with the Sith blockade in place." he said flatly, "But I can help you regarding that Republic officer."  
  
"That is why I'm here, really." I noted.  
  
"She's too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base." Gadon explained, "Brejik's probably got your Republic friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big swoop race. You'll never find her."  
  
"On what planet do you call that helpful?" I asked flatly.  
  
Gadon smiled slightly, "Perhaps if you listened longer you would find it more useful." he suggested, amused. Clearly he was in control of this negotiation. "I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to take over the Lower City. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the prize in the annual swoop gang race. By putting up such a valuable prize Brejik hopes to win the loyalty of some of the smaller gangs. Their numbers will allow him to finally destroy me and my followers. The only hope you have of rescuing Bastila is to somehow win the big season opener of the swoop race."  
  
"It could be worse." I muttered.  
  
"How?" Onasi asked.  
  
"When I think of a way I'll tell you." I retorted. Then to Gadon I asked, "How do I go about entering the swoop race?"  
  
"I might be able to help you with this, if you'd be willing to help us." Gadon offered, "We both have something to gain here - and much to lose."  
  
"What are you proposing?" I asked.  
  
"The swoop race is for the Lower City gangs only." he explained, "I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks this year. If you win the race, you'll win your friend's freedom. But first you have to do something for me. My mechanics have developed an accelerator for a swoop engine. A bike with the accelerator installed can beat any other swoop out there! But the Vulkars stole the prototype from us. They plan to use it to guarantee a victory in this year's swoop race. I need you to break into their base and steal it back."  
  
I sighed, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really. I'm your only ticket into the swoop race." he said, smirking.  
  
"Fine, how do I break into the Vulkar base?" I asked.  
  
"Getting into the Vulkar base won't be easy - the front doors are locked tight. But I know someone who might be able to get you in the back way - Mission Vao." Gadon said.  
  
"Mission?" Zaerdra demanded, "Gadon, you can't be serious! She's just a kid - how is she supposed to help them with this?"  
  
"Mission's explored every step of every back alley in the Lower City. Plus she knows the Undercity sewers better than anyone." Gadon said, with conviction, "If anyone can get inside the Vulkar base, it's her."  
  
"Any clue where she might be?" I asked.  
  
"She and her Wookiee friend Zaalbar are always looking to stir up a little excitement." Gadon explained, "They like to go exploring in the Undercity, despite the dangers. Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you'll need some way past the Sith guard post at the elevator."  
  
"We've been down there already, don't worry." I said brightly.  
  
Gadon gave me an odd look, but then shrugged, "Very well, then. Good luck."  
  
x x x  
  
Down in the Undercity again, the next morning, we passed through the village uneventfully. And got three steps away from the gates before Mission appeared. She bolted out of the sewers, looked around, spotted us and ran towards us.  
  
"Please, you have to help me! Nobody else is going to help me. Even the Beks won't help me. But I can't just leave him there - he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?" she was addressing both of us.  
  
I stepped towards the girl, and she took a step back. Onasi's aura behind me flared with anger and I swear he would shoot me if I made a wrong move. "What do you need help with, Mission?" I asked.  
  
"It's my friend Zaalbar. He's in trouble - big trouble! We have to help him. If we don't they'll sell him into slavery!" she said quickly.  
  
"Slavery? What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Me... me and Zaalbar were just wandering around here in the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time." she explained, "Only this time they were waiting for us. Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't even have a chance to run. Big Z threw himself at them, and he roared for me to run! I... I took off; I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them - he couldn't get away. They're going to sell him to a slaver - I just know it!"  
  
"You left him behind?" Onasi asked, clearly disapproving.  
  
"Logical thing to do." I said quietly, "Better you got away to tell someone than you both got caught. It's what I would do."  
  
"The very fact it's what you would do makes it the wrong choice." Onasi growled.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not pure evil. Damned close, but not quite." I snapped at him. I then turned back to Mission, "I'll help you find Zaalbar and you help me get into the Vulkar base. We got a deal?"  
  
"It's a deal." she said eagerly, "As soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you a way into that Vulkar base! Now, come on - We have to find Zaalbar before they sell him to slavers - or worse!"  
  
I nodded, "Where would we find these slavers?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but those Gamorreans like to hang out in the sewers. The stink reminds them of home, I guess." she said brightly, "That's probably where they took Big Z."  
  
I nodded, "Let's go, then." I set off towards the sewer entrance. Onasi and Mission followed me closely.  
  
The sewers did stink. I thought the cantina was bad but this is worse. The Gammoreans weren't difficult to find. Giant pigs in the sewers may blend in with the smell, but aside from the fact they were the only auras to sense... they were giant green pigs, which isn't easy to miss. They were especially difficult to miss with blasters. They squealed like piglets when they died, too.  
  
After I killed their leader, I sensed around for more, and spotted a lighter aura behind a sealed door. Strong, light though not blindingly so, tinged around the edges with shame and fear. I walked over to the sealed door and examined the lock. "There's something behind here, but this isn't a lock I can slice." I told Mission and Onasi.  
  
Mission stepped towards the door, and examined the lock, "This is one of those old style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers is the only place you'll see one of these on Taris." she said knowledgably, "You can't use conventional security spikes on these old locks, but don't worry. I've come across them before. I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick." she fiddled with the lock for a minute, then the door opened.  
  
A Wookiee was sitting in the room, and looked up clearly ready to snarl, or possibly even attack, but then he saw Mission, [You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission.] he growled, standing up as the Twi'lek charged at him and tackled him with a hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Big Z!" she said. Then she backed off to arm's length, wrinkling her nose, "You didn't think I'd forget about you - Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"  
  
[Who's that with you?] Zaalbar asked, eyeing both Onasi and myself with suspicion.  
  
"These are my new friends, Big Z. Without them I never could have got you out." Mission said brightly.  
  
"You call this woman a friend, huh?" Onasi asked, sniggering. I glared at him.  
  
"I was only too happy to kill those slavers." I said flatly.  
  
[You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery.] Zaalbar growled, looking specifically at me, [There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a lifedebt to you.]  
  
"A lifedebt?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully. You better be sure about this." Mission said warily.  
  
"Bad idea." Onasi said quickly, "Seriously, I don't speak Wookiee, nor do I know exactly what a lifedebt is, but swearing any sort of loyalty to her is gonna be dangerous."  
  
"Shut up, Onasi. It's his decision." I snapped.  
  
Onasi glared at me, "I'm just warning him."  
  
[As your friend says.] Zaalbar said to Onasi, [It is my decision.] then to Mission he continued, [I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me.] he turned to face me, and when he spoke I got a face-full of bad breath, [Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are being used as slave labour on our own homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the years slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on guard against raids against our villages. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a lifedebt.]  
  
I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to breathe without smelling, to no avail, "I know Wookiees don't brush their teeth... but can you try this?" I took out a packet of breath mints and offered them to him.  
  
Warily, Zaalbar took one, and before he put it in his mouth, Mission quickly noted, "You don't swallow breath mints, you know... let it dissolve in your mouth."  
  
The Wookiee shot her a glare, [I know that. Though such things are a luxury on Taris, certain herbs on my homeworld can be used to similar effect.]  
  
Mission grinned at me, "I should be swearing a lifedebt to you too, for sparing me from bad Wookiee breath. I mean, Zaalbar's a great friend and all, but his breath smells like bantha poo-doo, especially today." she turned to the Wookiee, "What did those Gammorreans feed you, buddy?"  
  
[They didn't.] Zaalbar growled, around the mint I had given him, [I wasn't their guest, Mission. I was a prisoner. I don't think they cared much what happened to me.]  
  
"Oh, Zaalbar, that's terrible!" Mission said, "I know how grouchy you get if you don't get your eight square meals a day. I'm amazed you didn't pass out from hunger."  
  
[I did manage to take a chunk out of the arm of a guard that wandered too close to my cage.] Zaalbar noted, [But it tasted awful, so I spit it out.]  
  
"Ewww! No wonder your breath is so bad, Big Z." Mission said, miming gagging and vomiting.  
  
I laughed at the girl's antics, and she grinned at me.  
  
Then she sobered up, "Big Z swearing a Wookiee lifedebt to you. Wow - this is major. Do you realize what this means?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a sacred vow." I said, "If he makes a lifedebt to me, he'll be by my side for the rest of my life, fight for me, protect me, help me. It could only be broken if one of the two dies."  
  
"Now I really think it's a bad idea." Onasi warned the Wookiee for a last time.  
  
Zaalbar knelt so he was at eye level with me, face to face. And I was eternally grateful for the breath mint I had given him. [In the presence of you all I swear my lifedebt. Forever after I will be by your side. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk.]  
  
"I am honoured to accept this vow." I said solemnly. I know how much honour means to a Wookiee.  
  
"Why don't you admit it, Kira. You just want a Wookiee slave." Onasi snarled.  
  
I turned on Onasi so fast no one knew what happened until I had him against the wall much as I had attacked Mission when I first met her, "Show some respect for his culture, you ignorant bantha." I snarled, "Wookiees are a noble and honourable species and far too powerful to call a slave. Ever."  
  
"What would you know about honour?" Onasi hissed, barely able to breathe past my grip on this throat.  
  
"I know five types of honour, and I believe in elements of all but one of them."  
  
"Five?" Mission asked, stunned.  
  
"Jedi, Sith, Wookiee, Mandalorian, and Cathar." I said quietly.  
  
"And which one don't you believe in?" Onasi growled.  
  
"That is for you to figure out." I said, letting him go.  
  
Mission grinned, "Well I guess if Zaalbar's going with you, that means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I'm going. I almost lost him once - it's not going to happen again."  
  
I sized the kid up. She had held her own against the Rakghouls, with a blaster pistol, and she seemed to have good street-smarts. I smiled slightly, "Glad to have you aboard... kid."  
  
"Hey, I-" she suddenly remembered I didn't like to be corrected, and stopped her retort, biting her lip, "I guess I still owe you one secret path into the Vulkar base. That was the deal, wasn't it? Don't worry, I know a backdoor into that scum den!"  
  
"Just tell me how to get there." I said flatly. While the kid was smart, I didn't want to get a weaker ally killed when I could put her intelligence to good use at a later date.  
  
"I better come with you - the Vulkars put up a force shield to keep the sewer dwellers out." she explained, "I'm one of the only non-Vulkars on Taris who can get you past it. I can't remember exactly how to get there, but I know it was somewhere here in the sewers. Over to the northeast, if I remember right. I just hope the rancour monster isn't still there."  
  
"Rancour?!" I said, shocked, "Oh just what I need." I muttered, sulkily.  
  
"There used to be a rancour monster that made its nest in that part of the sewers." Mission explained, grinning at my reaction, "Pretty much eats anything it can get its claws on. That thing is huge! Luckily rancours aren't too bright. I was able to sneak past it before, so I'm sure we'll figure something out. That is, unless you want to change your mind."  
  
"I'm not afraid of any rancour. Let's go." I said flatly. Truth be told, I'm not afraid of a rancour... unless I'm unable to use Force choke and lightening... which I happened to be unable to use today for fear of my allies turning against me.  
  
"Okay then, off we go. Like I said, somewhere to the south-east. Just look for the force shield and we'll know we're there." she said brightly.  
  
x x x 


	2. Tarisian Nightmare

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Well there goes the theory of one chapter per planet, out the airlock. I kept writing and writing and Taris didn't end. Eventually I decided it was just getting ridiculous. I've avoided the topic of rakghouls in my previous fic because they do scare me. Anyone who has seen 28 Days Later may recognise my take on the rakghoul disease... and that's why I was afraid of rakghouls... 28 Days Later gave me nightmares. And hence, this chapter's title.  
  
sammie teufel: Thanks. Glad you like it.  
  
Prisoner 24601: This was intended as a Revan/Carth fic... but I didn't want her to be sappy, or anything. As for Carth being perceptive... you'd like to think so, wouldn't you? I did consider pairing her with Canderous, though.  
  
Lord Valentai: Thanks. Glad you like it.  
  
Luthos: Dozens of reasons? Such as? And the whole point of her having a sense of honour is to show that she's human, not a monster... her morals just got warped and/or lost somewhere along the way.  
  
Ozziegrl: The lightside is corrupting her? I like that terminology - it turns the theology on its head in a way I really like.  
  
darth poop: Cute penname. You have to keep in mind that Revan is still human, even if she is evil. And she may not be drooling over Carth yet... but she will unintentionally develop attachments to the crew of the Ebon Hawk.  
  
ahmad brooke: Thanks. Here's more.  
  
JacenPrime: That penname's too long to write out. You know who you are. Glad you're enjoying it. Here's more.  
  
ProcrastinatingMonkey: I like that penname. The whole point of an AU fanfic is to deviate from canon - as for fooling the Jedi, who says that's what she's planning? About the rape thing - Revan just doesn't like the concept... hence the punishment for it... I do believe that it did happen, just not that she was aware of - she made an effort to prevent it, through threats of mutiliation to anyone caught doing it... torture is all well and good, but the Sith have ways to violate someone without sinking to that crude level... and if her underlings can't charm/blackmail themselves a proper girlfriend, they don't deserve to get any. What's the big deal with waist-length hair? I have waistlength hair, so do several people I know - it's not that special. About the breathmints... it's the evil thing to do to a Wookiee, isn't it? Seriously, though, I've always wanted to fix Zaalbar's breath, so I just did, that's all... if you find the concept offensive, just ignore it - it was a one-off incident.  
  
Xan: Glad you like it. My spellchecker would argue with you about the Rancor, though... but maybe that's because I'm using a British spellchecker. About the memories, though, she's stronger-willed than Damien, after all he turned away from the DS almost immediately, she is more determined.  
  
Trunxluvr82190: Glad you like it.  
  
snackfiend101: Sorry, ff.net messed up the fic description - it was supposed to be 1/9, or 1 out of 9. I already have several rabid weasels, though - they're called the Weasley family - they insist on popping up in my HP fics, much that my muse and I want nothing to do with them. Glad you like my writing, but the prologue won't show up until I've finished this - it applies to both of them... and the other fic's epilogue will have to wait for KotOR2 before I write it.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 2 - Tarisian Nightmare  
  
We trekked through the sewers for some time, occasionally stumbling across rakghouls and corpses. Usually not far from each other. I found two journals when I looted corpses in separate parts of the sewers, and Onasi gave me pointed looks for the next ten minutes that clearly told me I should give the journals to the old man in the village.  
  
Then we stumbled into a room practically packed with Rakghouls, and we had no time for subtle recriminations as Onasi and Mission opened fire in one direction and I lashed out with my vibroblade in another. We beat them back, and killed them off. But not before one of them got past my blade and sank its fangs into my arm.  
  
I shrieked in pain and used the Force to push it away before removing its vile head with my blade. When the battle was done, I dropped the blade and stared at the wound on my arm in abject horror. Sickly green venom dripped from the wound, and the skin around it was blackened.  
  
"What's the matter, Kira?" Mission asked rushing over to me. I idly wondered how she knew that was supposed to be my name when I never told her, but then I remembered Onasi had shouted it at me when I had attacked her.  
  
Onasi and Zaalbar also rushed over to me, [She has been bitten.] Zaalbar told Mission.  
  
Mission gasped, "You're infected?"  
  
I started shaking with fear. I could feel the venom spreading through me like tendrils of blackness, void through the red of my dark aura. "How... how long have I left?" I asked quietly.  
  
"It takes half an hour for physical symptoms to set in. An hour for total transformation." Mission whispered.  
  
Onasi looked at the rakghoul corpses on the ground, then levelled his blaster at my head, "It's kinder that you die now, rather than turn into one of those." he said quietly.  
  
I stared at him, and even though Zaalbar had just sworn his life to protect me, he didn't try to stop Onasi. He must agree with Onasi's statement. I didn't blame them. I'd do the same in their places.  
  
The disease was already choking the Force in me. I felt weak, and I hated it. "There has to be a cure." I said plaintively.  
  
Mission brightened at this, "The one time I went to the Upper City, the doctor guy said the Republic base was working on a cure. Maybe when the Sith took over they got their slimy paws on it?" she said hopefully.  
  
Her hope radiated over me and I stopped shaking, soothed by it. I smirked darkly, "Then let's go find a Sith and beat the cure out of them."  
  
"I'm all for that." Onasi said brightly.  
  
Mission giggled and Zaalbar roared his agreement.  
  
"Just promise me one thing." I said quietly. They all looked at me. "If I start to turn, kill me. And make it quick."  
  
Onasi nodded immediately. Mission hesitated before nodding nervously. Zaalbar frowned as if debating something.  
  
"It's my wish, Zaalbar." I said quietly, "To honour your lifedebt is to help me. This would help me more than defending what feeble life I would have if this disease takes hold."  
  
He nodded, [I understand.] he growled quietly.  
  
x x x  
  
Half an hour, and many dead rakghouls, later. We were above ground, searching for any sign of a Sith down in this dump. Nothing, so far, and I was feeling weaker. The tendrils of blackness had spread through me, and it felt like it was strangling me. I was shaking now, this time from the disease's effects.  
  
"It's been thirty-five minutes." Onasi said to me.  
  
"I can guess." I muttered, looking up at him.  
  
He took a step back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes are red." he said flatly.  
  
"That's the first symptom." Mission said quietly, "And it means she's contagious now, if she bites anyone. But we've still got some time."  
  
Red eyes. Well that makes the whole spectrum, doesn't it? My natural eye-colour is blue. My eyes were golden-yellow as a Sith Lord. And now red. Great, just great.  
  
We continued our search, though I noticed the other three were none-too-subtly keeping their distance from me. I got the distinct feeling of not being entirely here. Like I was watching the scene from a distance.  
  
Then suddenly, I doubled over and vomited. When I eventually straightened up, I tasted blood. That in itself nearly made me sick again.  
  
"Symptom number two." Mission muttered, "We're really running out of time here."  
  
"What are the other symptoms?" Onasi asked her.  
  
"Well... next'll be growing fangs." Mission explained, "Then skin getting rotten." been there, done that. "Then delirium. Then when they start walking on all fours it's too late... and it takes another ten minutes after that for them to stop even resembling humans."  
  
"It's possible to walk on all fours without being a rakghoul, Mission." I said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean instinctively, rather than deliberately." she said warily, "It's like primal or something."  
  
"I see." I muttered.  
  
The search continued to yield nothing, and I noticed fangs growing in my mouth, though I made a point of not letting the others see that. When my skin started flaking and turning white, though, they couldn't miss it.  
  
"I'm not delirious yet, Onasi." I noted.  
  
"Right." he said flatly, hand on his blaster anyway.  
  
The Force was gone. I couldn't even read their auras. I was terrified, and running out of time. [I see something.] Zaalbar growled.  
  
"Where?" I asked quickly, "What is it?"  
  
[It appears to be Sith. Though it also appears dead.] Zaalbar told me.  
  
"All the better. Save time." I muttered, following Zaalbar's line of sight. A glint of silver armour on the ground was clearly visible. I raced for it, as fast as I could... instincts I never had before kicking in and I dropped to all fours, half-way there, which did allow me to run faster.  
  
Blaster fire missed me by a few feet, and I skidded to a halt next to the corpse. I turned and glared at Onasi, who was racing after me, and who had fired at me. "Eager to kill me, aren't you?" I growled, my voice not entirely my own.  
  
That stopped him in his tracks, but he still had his blaster aimed at me, "Well you heard what Mission said."  
  
I shot him a vicious glare, and set about rooting through the corpse's pockets, desperately. I was so desperate, I practically shredded the body with claws that I hadn't had a few minutes ago. Eventually, I found a vial of green liquid that was labelled as the antidote. I injected it into my arm, and collapsed on the ground.  
  
I heard footsteps, and someone knelt next to me. I felt the Force return to me, and the aura next to me radiated anger and concern at the same time. The light in his heart was so... comforting. The darkness so alluring. "You're going to make it." he whispered, his voice soothing. "You're going to be all right, Kira."  
  
I frowned, eyes still closed, "Kira? Who's Kira?"  
  
"She's delirious. I told ya so." a distant voice noted.  
  
"You're Kira, remember?" he said quietly.  
  
"Nuh uh." I mumbled.  
  
I heard him sigh, and he helped me sit up, so I was leaning against him, "You got the antidote in time. You're recovering."  
  
I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt the lack of fangs... then smiled. "Thank you, my love."  
  
A very slight incredulous laugh, "You're right, Mission. She is delirious."  
  
"Huh?" Logical thought returned with a near audible snap, and I opened my eyes to look at who was holding me. Onasi. I blinked several times. "Oh. I... you're right, totally delirious. I thought you were someone else." I said quickly.  
  
He laughed, "Who, exactly?" he asked, grinning, "Who would a heartless woman like you call 'love'?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Yes, I would." he said quietly.  
  
"I don't pry into your personal history, why are you asking me about mine?" I snapped. Yet I hadn't pulled away from him yet.  
  
"How about I tell you my deepest darkest secrets and you tell me yours?" he asked, though I sensed he wasn't entirely serious.  
  
"You already know my darkest secret, Onasi." I said flatly.  
  
"Huh? I do? Since when?" he asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Since the day we met."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." he said flatly.  
  
"That's your problem, not mine."  
  
"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met." he snapped, "And that's including my mother-in-law!"  
  
I laughed, "Lucky for me my love never knew his mother." I said grinning.  
  
He sobered suddenly, "Lucky you." he said coldly.  
  
"Not as lucky as you'd think." I said just as coldly, "He wasn't the most loyal man you could imagine."  
  
Onasi raised an eyebrow at that, "He cheated on you?"  
  
"He tried to kill me."  
  
He winced and helped me stand up without another word. That fascinating conversation was clearly over.  
  
x x x  
  
We returned to the village late that evening, and the village leader let us stay the night. Not exactly the best place to sleep, but surprisingly comfortable considering.  
  
Early in the morning, I got up and wandered the village, looking for the crazy old man.  
  
"I saw you talking with Rukil." a weasely voice asked from behind me. I turned around, with my hand on the hilt of my vibroblade, to see a scrawny mean-looking little man was addressing me, "He told you his legends about the Promised Land, didn't he? He told you all about his missing apprentice and the other lost explorers, right?"  
  
"So his name's Rukil. Thanks for telling me. What's it to you?" I asked coldly.  
  
"You know, most people don't believe his stories - they figure he's nothing but an old kook. But I think there might be some truth in what he's saying. That's why I want to stop him!"  
  
"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll make this quick." he said defensively, "I've got an offer that might be worth your while."  
  
Not dropping my guard for a second, I raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."  
  
"My name's Igear. I run a little salvage shop here. For an Outcast, I've got things pretty good." he explained, "The village relies on me to bring in food and supplies - I'm an important man. If it wasn't for Gendar I'd be running this place. But if Rukil ever finds his Promised Land, I'm sunk. People won't need to rely on me anymore. I'll just be another nobody like all the rest of the villagers. I won't let that happen!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, smirking, "What're you going to do about it?"  
  
"The two explorers who went searching for the Promised Land might have found something." he said, "They might have found clues or evidence - just like Rukil's apprentice! They would have recorded that information in their journals. I'll pay you if you bring all three journals to me - the two from the explorers and the one from Rukil's apprentice. Then I can destroy the evidence and make sure nobody ever finds the Promised Land! I've saved up enough credits from my business here to make it worth your while if you help me."  
  
"Credits?" I asked blankly, "How many?"  
  
"One hundred." he said in hushed tones that gave the impression this was a big deal to him.  
  
"I'm an up-worlder, Igear. One hundred credits isn't what I'd call worth my while." I said flatly.  
  
"Well, I don't want Rukil to get his hands on them journals. I'll give you two hundred credits - that's all I have."  
  
I smirked darkly, "All right, then. Give me the credits." I waved the diaries in front of him.  
  
He scrambled to get out the money, and showed it to me. "Give me the journals first."  
  
"You don't seem to understand what I'm saying. I never said I would give you the diaries. I said you would give me the money."  
  
"You- you're robbing me?!" he demanded, horrified.  
  
"Yes." I said, grinning ferally, "You get what you give, and you're getting yours."  
  
"If that's so, you'll get worse one day." Igear growled at me.  
  
"Already have done." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the still-oozing bite-mark.  
  
His eyes widened, "You're infected! You shouldn't be in the village!" he shouted.  
  
"Give me the credits." I growled, then I snapped my teeth at him, and grinned evilly.  
  
He threw the money at me and ran away. I laughed as he ran, then I pocketed the credits. Win-win situation. I get the money, and the old coot gets his journals. Everyone's happy. Except Igear, but that's his problem, isn't it?  
  
It didn't take me long to find Rukil, after that, "Welcome back, up-worlder. How goes your quest? Have you found the journals of my father and grandfather?"  
  
"My quest is getting nowhere fast. As for your journals, on the other hand, I have all three." I said, showing them to him.  
  
His eyes lit up, "Can it be true? Is it possible that at long last the dream of my father and grandfather before him will be fulfilled? I... I can hardly bear to look." I handed him the journals, and he read through them, "Hmmm... yes. Yes! Of course! Now I understand - it all makes sense! Now I see why the Promised Land has been so hard to find! It is so obvious!"  
  
I smiled, "I know the feeling. Usually what you need most is right under your nose the whole time you're looking for it."  
  
"You have done a great thing, up-worlder - a selfless act that will bring great joy to all the people of this village! I must take this to Gendar right away!"  
  
As we walked, looking for Gendar, I noted, "Selfless isn't the word I would use. I happened to find them, and I had nothing to gain by not giving them to you."  
  
"Either way, you have done us a great kindness, up-worlder." Rukil said to me. I shrugged and followed him.  
  
"Rukil? What do you want now?" the village leader asked as we approached him, "Have you more fables of a hidden paradise just waiting for us to find it?"  
  
"You may not think these are fables after you see what I have brought you, Gendar! Look at these journals!" Rukil said, thrusting the journals under Gendar's nose.  
  
"What... no. It can't be! Are these real, Rukil? Is this information accurate?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"I swear to you everything in these journals is true, Gendar. The Promised Land - I told you I would find it!" Rukil said.  
  
"The entrance is far from here, Rukil." Gendar noted, "It will take us weeks to get there... perhaps even months. And we will have to cross many rakghoul infested areas."  
  
"I do not deny the journey will be hard, Gendar. But surely it is better than the miserable life we have here!" Rukil retorted.  
  
"Wise words, Rukil." Gendar agreed, "Our supplies are high right now - we could leave by nightfall! I will tell the others to prepare for the journey."  
  
"Thank you once again, up-worlder." Rukil said, beaming, "I hope to see you again before we leave tonight."  
  
When Onasi, Mission and Zaalbar woke up, we went up to the Upper City and Mission showed me where to find the 'doctor guy' she had mentioned.  
  
"Welcome to my medical facility. Do you require healing or treatment? I can treat almost any ailment right here at the facility, except the rakghoul disease, of course." the man said as I walked over to him.  
  
"My friend here-" I gestured to Mission, "-said you know about the rakghoul disease."  
  
"That is correct, yes." he said warily, "But if you're looking for a cure-"  
  
"I'm looking for someone who could replicate the cure." I took out the half-used vial of serum and waved it in front of the man, "Are you able to do that?"  
  
"You have the serum? Impossible!" he said, his eyes following the vial, "How did you get this? No, wait... I don't really want to know. Can... can I see it? The serum, I mean? I need to see if there is enough for me to analyse it so I can start producing it in mass quantities."  
  
"As long as I can have some of what you produce." I said.  
  
"Of course, of course." he replied eagerly. I handed him the vial and he examined it. "Hmmm.... let me see... yes, this is it! A cure for the rakghoul disease! With this sample I can make enough serum for everyone!"  
  
I followed him to a workstation and watched him work on the serum. Half an hour later there were ten vials and still more being produced.  
  
He turned to me, "The people of Taris owe you a debt they can never repay. Please, take this small reward. It isn't much, but it's all I can afford: a few credits and two spare medpacs." I happily pocketed the reward and took the vials of serum he offered me.  
  
It may seem like I'm going soft, but honestly... the disease strips the Force and soul from its victims. If I hadn't found the cure it would have destroyed me. When a person dies they join the Force - when the rakghoul disease takes them it destroys them and they would never become one with the Force. Even I consider that vile. Not something I would ever wish on anyone.  
  
I convinced Zaalbar to stay at our apartment-hideout, and then I took the serum to Gendar and offered it to him before they left.  
  
x x x  
  
As we returned to the sewers, Onasi noted, "That was a really nice thing you did, getting that serum for those people."  
  
"I wouldn't wish that disease on anyone." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Onasi said, "Might serve some people right. Saul, for one. Or Darth Malak. Wouldn't mind seeing them mauled by those creatures. Or if Darth Revan were still alive-"  
  
I spun around and struck him across the face so hard he landed on his back on the ground. "Don't. You don't know what it's like!" I yelled at him, "NO ONE deserves that! No one!"  
  
He clutched the side of his face, and glared at me, "Calm down, Kira." he said, picking himself up.  
  
"You have no idea." I said, shaking my head, "I could feel it eating at my soul. It wasn't killing me, it was killing who I was. There's no way I can explain to you how much worse than death that fate would have been."  
  
"And you have to admit Revan and Malak deserve the worst they can be given."  
  
"No they don't. Never suggest that anyone deserves the rakghoul disease, ever again. Understand?" I made the threat clear in my tone.  
  
He nodded, "All right. Let's just keep going."  
  
x x x  
  
Mission was true to her word, and deactivated the Vulkar energy shield. We crept into the Vulkar base and stole the accelerator without much trouble.  
  
The swoop race was the next day.  
  
I was allowed into the racers area, but everyone who wasn't a racer or a mechanic had to watch on the viewscreens. I pretended to listen to the Ithorian mechanic as he explained the already familiar controls of the standard swoop bike to me. Then I wandered over to the race co-ordinator and asked what the best time was.  
  
Then I beat it almost too easily. There's not much to say - if you've raced one swoop track there's nothing new besides the scenery... and Tarisian Lower City scenery leaves much to be desired.  
  
A Black Vulkar named Redros beat my time by literally a fraction of a second.  
  
"Stupid bloody lucky creep." I muttered, and went straight back out there, against the Bek mechanic's advisement that the prototype engine needed some time to cool off, and beat him by almost five seconds.  
  
No one could beat that time. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winner of this year's swoop race!" the announcer declared, "Put your hands together and show your appreciation for one of the most daring riders this swoop track has ever seen!" I bowed to the crowd, lapping up the applause. "Through your skill and courage you have proven yourself the premier swoop rider on Taris, and brought great glory to the Hidden Bek gang! Now, here to present the champion's prize: Brejik Thek, leader of the Black Vulkars."  
  
"People - hear me!" a mean looking human man said, stepping forward, "Before I present the so called champion of the Beks with their prize there is something you must know: the winning rider cheated!"  
  
I growled, "I am not someone you want to cheat, Brejik." I said with some Force in my words.  
  
"Ah, yes. Kandon told me about you." he said coolly, "Before he... disappeared."  
  
"I'm nothing if not persistent." I noted, grinning ferally.  
  
"Indeed." Brejik said flatly, "But your swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator - clearly an unfair advantage! Because of this Hidden Bek treachery I'm withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the victory prize!"  
  
"How many credits do I have to throw at you to get her?" I demanded, "I will have her one way or another."  
  
"Ah, I doubt you want this woman." he said, shaking his head, "You see, she is no mere Republic officer - she's actually a Jedi! I've had to equip her with a neural disrupter collar to keep her mind in a state of unfocused confusion just to make sure she doesn't use her Force powers to escape. Obviously, I can't turn her over to you - it would be far too dangerous to have a Jedi as a slave."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I could handle her, Brejik." I said coldly.  
  
[You can't do this, Brejik!] the Duros announcer shouted, [You know the rules: nobody's allowed to withdraw a victory prize after the race. It goes against all our most sacred traditions!]  
  
"You old fool!" Brejik jeered at him, "Your traditions are nothing to me - I am the wave of the future!"  
  
"Brejik, I'm warning you." I growled, my left hand moving to my hip where Bastila's lightsaber was concealed in the pocket, and my right hand moving to the hilt of my vibroblade, "Give me the girl or else."  
  
"No! If I want to withdraw the prize and sell this woman to the Sith myself, nobody can stop me!"  
  
"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!" Bastila's voice startled everyone. She had broken free of the disruptor collar and opened her cage, knocking the Vulkar guard unconscious with a well-aimed kick to the head.  
  
"What? Impossible!" Brejik shrieked, "You were restrained by a neural disrupter collar! How could you possibly have summoned the will to free yourself?"  
  
"You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik - a mistake you won't live to regret!" Bastila said coldly.  
  
"Vulkars - to me!" Brejik yelled, panicked, "Kill this woman! Kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!"  
  
I drew my vibroblade, which distracted Brejik enough that when the lightsaber hilt rammed into his gut and I activated the blade so it ran him through, he didn't know what hit him. But it was fatal. I then deactivated the blade and threw it at Bastila, "This is yours, I presume?"  
  
She caught it and quickly activated it, taking out the surrounding Vulkars with ease. Redros - the Vulkar racer who had the temerity to beat my first race time - ran at me, and I side-stepped, holding my vibroblade where I had been standing a second ago, and he ran into it, his momentum cutting him clean in half.  
  
When the battle was done, Bastila stalked over to me, "Well, maybe those bloody Vulkars will think twice next time before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner! And as for you, if you think you can collect me as a prize... wait... I don't believe this! You're... uh... you're one of the soldiers with the Republic fleet, aren't you? Yes, I'm sure of it. How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?"  
  
I was mildly relieved that she didn't seem to have the same problem as Onasi about the concept of non-Force-users being able to work the on-off switch on a lightsaber. I would have been in deep shit if she knew I remembered. I know from that one line she said that she thinks I have no clue who I am. "Trying to rescue you... duh."  
  
"Rescue me? Is that what you were trying to accomplish by riding in that swoop race? Well, as far as rescues go this is a pretty poor example." she snapped, "In case you hadn't noticed, I managed to free myself from that neural restraint collar without your help. In fact, it's more accurate to say that I saved you! Brejik and his Vulkars would have left you for dead if I hadn't stepped into that fight. You're lucky I was here to get you out of this mess!"  
  
I literally laughed in her face, "I think your brain's still fried by the after-effects of that restraining collar, Jedi." I said, sniggering, "I can handle a bunch of Vulkars easily enough on my own, thank you so very much. Or didn't you count how many enemies were there before the fight?"  
  
She sulked slightly, "I suppose you have a point. Well, I appreciate your attempt to save me - even if it didn't really go as you planned. But let's get down to business - we're not out of danger yet. If I'm going to figure out a way for us to get off this planet I need to know what kind of resources we can draw on. First, are we the only two survivors left from the Endar Spire?"  
  
"Hey, who said you were in charge here?" I asked petulantly.  
  
"The Republic, for one." she retorted. I snorted. She glared and continued, "I was fleet commander, remember? But I don't want you getting all worked up over nothing. So tell me - do you have a plan to get off this planet?"  
  
"We're working on it, but Onasi would insist we rescue you first." I said, emphasis on the word 'rescue'.  
  
"Carth Onasi is alive?" she asked, brightening up, "Finally, some good news! Carth is one of the Republic's best soldiers. He's proved himself a hero a dozen times over! And he sent you here to save me?" she gave me an evaluating look, "Maybe I misjudged you. Carth wouldn't have sent you if he wasn't confident in your... abilities. Forgive me - despite my Jedi training, I still tend to act a bit rashly sometimes."  
  
"Onasi only sent me because, while he works well in outer space, he can't race swoop-bikes for shit." I said, grinning evilly, "Or so he told me. I think he was just afraid of the prototype accelerator blowing up in his face."  
  
Bastila snorted at my comments, then said, "Please, take me to Carth right away. Between the three of us I'm sure we can figure out some way to get off this planet before the Sith realize we're here."  
  
Suddenly I staggered slightly, memories flashing before my eyes, pulling me away from the present and away from reality for a minute. I saw - no, more like re-lived - the incident on the bridge of my flagship where I faced off against Bastila.  
  
As soon as I regained my bearings, and returned to the present, I turned on Bastila, "What the hell was that, Jedi?"  
  
"What was what?" she asked too innocently, clearly shaken.  
  
"What kind of Jedi mind trick are you trying to pull on me?" I demanded. Honestly, I didn't know what she'd done, but I did know it was her that did it.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." she waved her hand slightly, and I could feel the Force in her words.  
  
I snorted, "For the record, that particular mind trick doesn't work on me. And I will find out what you tried to do, I promise you."  
  
She sighed, "Let's just get out of here."  
  
x x x  
  
"Bastila - you're alive! Finally, things are looking up." Onasi said as we entered the apartment.  
  
"What? Doesn't anyone think the fact I'm alive is a good thing?" I demanded.  
  
"No." Bastila and Onasi said at the exact same moment. Which caused Mission to giggle.  
  
"Thank you so much." I muttered sulkily.  
  
"Now we just need to figure out a way to get off this planet." Onasi noted.  
  
"You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet?" Bastila demanded, "What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"I'm getting a little sick of your attitude, Jedi!" I growled.  
  
"My attitude?" she snapped, anger flaring in her aura and voice, though not showing on her face, "It strikes me that you're the one in sore need of an attitude adjustment. I happen to be in charge of this mission, if you'll recall."  
  
"I know you're new at this, Bastila." Onasi said, clearly biting back his own anger, "But a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."  
  
"That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth." Bastila growled, "I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that! My Battle Meditation ability has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here I am sure."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself already, Jedi." I muttered. She shot me a vicious glare.  
  
"I hate to agree with Kira on something, but... your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader!" Onasi said, "A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will! You know, I had my doubts about this mission but I figured the Jedi Council wouldn't put you in charge if you weren't prepared. But here you are, acting like a spoiled child!"  
  
"He's got a point. You aren't acting like a great leader right now, Jedi." I noted.  
  
She gave me a beady look, then said in a measured tone, "Yes... You're right, I suppose. I apologize, Carth. This has been a difficult time for me. Of course I'm happy to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"First off we can't get hung up on who's in charge." he said, "We all need to work together if we want to get off this rock. The answer's out there, we just have to find it."  
  
"Well said, Carth." Bastila agreed. "And the sooner we start looking the better; I've already been a prisoner of the Vulkars and I don't plan on being captured by the Sith."  
  
"Let's go find a way to get us off Taris." I said flatly, "I'm sure someone knows something."  
  
x x x  
  
We unanimously decided that Onasi, Mission and I should go looking for a way off Taris. Bastila would easily draw Sith attention, and Zaalbar would easily draw attention from everyone. Mission may not be human, but Twi'lek are at least tolerated by the bigoted idiots of the Upper City.  
  
We didn't get far before someone stopped us, [You there - human.] it was a Twi'lek, speaking his native language, [You are the rider who won the Great Swoop Race in the Lower City, yes?]  
  
[What's it to you?] I asked, in the same language.  
  
[Me? I am only a runner.] he said, [I work for the man who hired me. I have a message from Canderous Ordo. He says to meet him in the Upper City cantina.]  
  
[Thanks for the message. I'll go meet him in the cantina.] I said flatly. Mandalorians aren't the sort of people you stand up. I may not be afraid of him, but I didn't feel like causing extra trouble for myself right now.  
  
[A wise choice, human. I would advise you not to wait too long. Mandalorians are known for many things, but patience is not one of them.] the Twi'lek said before turning and leaving.  
  
"What would that Mandalorian want to see you about?" Onasi asked, immediately suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he wants my autograph." I joked.  
  
"Have I mentioned lately how much I don't like your sense of humour?" he asked flatly. I grinned at him.  
  
"Canderous Ordo's a major player in Davik's little corner of the Exchange." Mission informed us, "If he wants to see you, it's big."  
  
"Well best not to keep the nice man waiting." I said brightly.  
  
We made our way quickly to the cantina, where Canderous kind of stood out like a sore thumb. He spotted me right away, and totally ignored Mission and Onasi, "I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive. You seem like you know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I'm looking for."  
  
"Uh huh. What exactly do you want?" I asked coldly.  
  
"My name's Canderous Ordo." he said, calmly, "I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange; the hours aren't great, but they promised me a fortune to work for them and I have nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand."  
  
"Well there aren't many of you left." I noted, a hint of smugness creeping into my tone.  
  
"That's true." he agreed flatly, "But lately Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet."  
  
"And what has this to do with me, exactly?" I asked.  
  
"I've got a plan to escape Taris, but I can't do it alone." he explained, "I need someone I know can get the job done to help me. That's where you come in. I saw you win that swoop race, and I started thinking. Anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith military base. I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defence guns."  
  
I read his aura carefully. His aura was dark, very dark, but he was essentially an honest man, and from what I could tell he was a strong follower of Mandalorian honour. He wouldn't back out of a deal unless he was cheated first. "If I get these codes for you, you can get me and my-" I hesitated over the next word - it wasn't technically an accurate description, "-friends off this rock?"  
  
"That's the idea. What do you say?" Canderous asked.  
  
"It's a deal. Now how, prey tell, do I get into the Sith military base?" I asked.  
  
"Getting in won't be easy: the Sith base is protected by an encrypted security system." he said calmly, "It would take a top of the line astromech droid to slice through it. Lucky for you I know just the place to get a droid like that. Davik was having one custom built by Janice Nall."  
  
"All right, then." I offered him my hand, and he shook it.  
  
"I'm going to wait in Javyar's cantina." Canderous said, "You come find me when you've got those launch codes and I'll make sure we both get off this rock."  
  
x x x  
  
I explained to Onasi and Mission that it would be much easier to break into the Sith base alone, and sneak around, than to try to all go in and get spotted. So I went alone to buy the droid - T3-M4 - and set it to work on slicing the door of the Sith base.  
  
"Gonna take you much longer, tin can?" I asked flatly, "Cause someone's going to notice us soon if it does."  
  
"Beep woop beep." it replied.  
  
"Not fast enough, droid." I muttered. Two Sith had appeared from the nearby elevator to the Lower City, and were heading towards us.  
  
"Beep boop bop beep beep."  
  
"Fine." I growled. I used the Force to confuse the Sith soldiers' minds and one of them suddenly remembered something important he had to do elsewhere, and they both left us alone, "And don't you dare tell anyone. I own you, you obey me, got it?"  
  
"Beep beep wop boop."  
  
"You're annoying." I muttered.  
  
"Beep." the door opened.  
  
"Go be elsewhere, droid." I said coldly, "Apartment number forty-two, block seven. Tell them I'll be back by sunrise."  
  
"Beep boop." the droid turned and rolled off happily.  
  
"Evil droid." I grumbled, before stepping into the elevator down to the Sith base.  
  
As I exited the elevator, I was greeted rudely by a secretary who recognised right away that I didn't belong here. Her aura stood out with fear and a sensation of displacement. She didn't belong here.  
  
With a wave of my hand, I said, "You don't want to be here. Bad things are going to happen." She turned and ran for the elevator I had just vacated.  
  
I left a trail of bloodshed and carnage throughout the entire Sith base, and eventually found myself face-to-face with the governor of the base, "Who dares to break my meditation?" he demanded, "You will pay for interrupting my... wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong."  
  
"No duh." I said flatly.  
  
"Who would have thought a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet? But your talent is no match for a disciple of the dark side!"  
  
I laughed at him, "How long have you been with the Sith?" I asked casually.  
  
He frowned, surprised an enemy would ever ask such a thing. "Three years."  
  
I grinned ferally, "Then you may recognise my personal take on the Jedi mantra..." I held up my hand and used the Force to choke the life out of him, "May you be with the Force."  
  
His eyes widened in horror as he tried unsuccessfully to break free of my grip. Aside from the fear of death, he clearly recognised the phrase. Everyone in the Sith army knew I came up with the twisted variant that basically meant 'time to die', based on the fact that when a person dies they become one with the Force.  
  
It didn't take much effort to strangle him to death. And I felt him join the Force. I walked over to his desk and found the codes I was looking for, then left.  
  
x x x  
  
I returned to find Onasi was still awake, "I half expected you wouldn't come back from that foolhardy mission of yours, Kira."  
  
"Yeah." I said flatly, "And I'll bet the other half was hoping?"  
  
"But I wasn't going to say that out loud." he noted.  
  
"Of course not." I said. Then I sighed, "I'm tired. Killing people isn't as fun as it used to be." I collapsed on the nearest chair, "Maybe I should go down to the Undercity and kill some more rakghouls. Now they are more fun."  
  
"You are a sick and twisted individual." Onasi said coldly.  
  
"I am, at that." I said, grinning evilly, "Do you really hate me, though?"  
  
"Hate is a bit too strong. Seriously dislike would be a more accurate term."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I don't suppose you're going to tell me about your mysterious lover?"  
  
"Tell me about yours, first." I said flatly.  
  
He sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you." he sat forward, "I told you about my homeworld. Telos. Four years ago, Saul led the Sith fleet there and demanded its surrender. The planet refused and Saul proceeded to devastate its entire surface. Millions died."  
  
Telos. I remember it well. "I thought destroying Telos was Malak's order. Can you blame Saul for not wanting to be skinned alive for disobeying?"  
  
"One life for millions. I'm sure Saul knows how to count."  
  
I smirked slightly, "Who said anything about him dying? I said skinned alive. I know the sort of punishment Sith dish out for disobedience."  
  
He shot me a vicious glare and I stopped smirking. "I had... a wife and son on Telos. I thought they would be safe there. But my task force arrived too late to be of much help." he said, "We didn't have enough medical supplies. The colony was burning and the dying were everywhere. I remember holding my wife and screaming for the medics. They... didn't come in time."  
  
"So this is where all that anger comes from." I said distantly, my eyes unfocused, looking at the swirling darkness around his aura.  
  
"Yes." he said quietly, "I can't forgive Saul for this. He took everything from me, even... even my trust. I hope you can understand that."  
  
"I understand." I whispered, "Vengeance is important. You can't deny it any more than you can deny emotion."  
  
He gave me a quizzical look for that, "You sound like you don't believe emotion can be denied. What about the Jedi?"  
  
"Self-delusional." I said flatly, "Emotion is more key to humanity than oxygen."  
  
He smiled weakly, "Interesting theory. I wouldn't have thought it from you."  
  
"I'm full of surprises, Onasi." I said, also smiling faintly. But I dropped the smile before I asked, "What was she like, your wife?"  
  
His smile faded too, "She had courage and ... and she was stubborn. I could never talk her out of anything once she put her mind to it. And she hated it when I signed back onto the fleet at the start of the war. I had planned on... on leaving soon, to join her..."  
  
"You never mentioned what happened to your son." I prodded.  
  
"His name was Dustil and I don't know what happened to him." I blinked at the name, but other than that I kept my reaction off my face. I knew that name from somewhere. "The colony was a complete ruin, and we never found any trace of him. I made inquiries and followed the reports from Telos for years, but... I stopped. Anyway... that's the story. For what it's worth."  
  
"Thank you for telling me." I said quietly.  
  
"Your turn." he said pointedly.  
  
"My turn to share painful memories with a person who doesn't particularly like me. Ok." I said calmly, "I was never married. My love was a close friend for years before we became involved. He was a strong man, not exactly what most would call good looking, but he had a good heart. I say that in the past tense. I did then, too."  
  
"You mean there was a time when you weren't an evil bitch?"  
  
I grinned, "Yeah. I told you before, I used to be an adorable and good little girl."  
  
"Uh huh. I find it difficult to imagine."  
  
"Well I assure you I was. A long long time ago." I sighed, "We fought side-by side when the wars came. Childhood friends, fellow warriors, lovers. I was the one who changed. I was jaded by the war, I guess. I still am, so don't think Jedi psycho-babble about redemption means shit to me."  
  
He laughed slightly at that, "You really dislike the Jedi, don't you?"  
  
"They're a bunch of hypocrites who refused to lift a finger to help when the Republic needed them the most. Damned right I don't like them." I snapped.  
  
"This story's starting to sound familiar." he muttered.  
  
"It should. It's a pattern a lot of people, including Jedi, followed during that war. I think your Saul Karath would be included in the same grouping."  
  
"You realise it's close to suicidal to compare yourself to him in my presence, don't you?"  
  
"You couldn't kill me if you tried." I said calmly.  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
I yawned, "I'm tired. We can talk about this another time."  
  
"That's a no, then. Afraid I'd win?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
x x x  
  
The next morning, Onasi and I made our way down to the Lower City, where we met with Canderous. "I figured you'd be back. Neither one of us is getting off this planet unless we work together." Canderous said, as soon as we approached.  
  
Onasi fumed silently at the fact Canderous seemed to deem him invisible.  
  
"Now, I know the Sith military base had a break in." Canderous said calmly, "I know it was you. I know you've got those departure codes I need. So what do you say? We join forces and I can get you inside Davik's base - and right to the Ebon Hawk. We can go right now."  
  
"How, exactly, do you plan to steal Davik's flagship?" I asked, "Not that I'm complaining on any moral issues, it just sounds tricky."  
  
"Davik's always looking to recruit new talent." Canderous explained, "I'll tell him how you won that swoop race and mention that you're interested in working for the Exchange. I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out. He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple days while he runs some background checks on you - that's standard procedure." I nodded - any sane tyrant triple checks potential hired help. "While Davik's checking you out, we steal the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris. Come on - I've got an air speeder nearby to take us to Davik's estate. The sooner we're off Taris the better!"  
  
"Well, That's... it's not a bad plan. It might just work." Onasi muttered quietly.  
  
I grinned at Canderous, "Let's go, then."  
  
Canderous took us to Davik's estate, and Davik himself really was my type of tyrant. I liked his aura right away, though his looks left something to be desired. There was a slight seedy edge to his aura, but nothing entirely off-putting, like Kandon had been.  
  
"So, Canderous - I see you have brought someone with you. Most intriguing, if I do say so myself." he said casually. I even liked the accent. "You usually travel alone."  
  
"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." that drew my attention to the runt next to Davik. His aura was also dark and cruel, though there was no hint of either the seedy edge Davik showed or any hope of light there. In spite of his less than appealing appearance I couldn't help myself from eyeing this man up in an appreciative way. That sort of darkness takes years of practice - I know from experience.  
  
"Watch yourself, Calo." Canderous growled, "You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!" Calo? As in Calo Nord? Well that makes some sense. The infamous bounty hunter has quite the reputation. Sold as a slave as a child, killed his owners when he was sixteen, then hunted down and killed his own parents for selling him... it gets darker from there.  
  
"Enough!" Davik snapped, "I won't have my top two men killing each other - that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore." did I mention I like this man?  
  
"This is a special case, Davik." Canderous said calmly, "I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit. You may have heard something of her exploits already."  
  
"Ah, yes - now I recognize your companion." Davik said calmly, "The rider who won the big swoop race. Very impressive... as was your display in the rather heated battle afterwards."  
  
"I didn't know you were a swoop fan." I said, smirking.  
  
"A casual fan at best, but everyone on Taris follows the big season opener." Davik replied calmly, "But we have more important issues to discuss now. With a recommendation from Canderous - and a thorough background check - you could become part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honour."  
  
And I'm sure many have done. "Your offer intrigues me, Davik."  
  
"Come with me - I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed." he showed me around some of his estate, though not all of it by far. Then led us to the guest wing. "These will be your accommodations. The slave quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything during your stay - food, a massage - feel free to call upon their services. If all goes well with your background check you will be invited to join the Exchange. I'd advise you to accept the offer when it comes - or suffer the dire consequences of refusal."  
  
"Am I a prisoner here?" I asked innocently. I knew the answer already, and I thought it funny that he thought he could contain someone like me.  
  
"You will stay in these rooms as my guest for the next few days; I will not accept no for an answer. Feel free to visit the slave quarters at any time during your stay. I must warn you that if you are found anywhere outside the guest wing during your stay - or if you bother my other guests - my security forces will deal with you most harshly." you mean they'll point a blaster at me and mysteriously drop dead... cause I could easily make that happen. "I will return after the investigation into your background is complete. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come, Calo, let us leave our guests in peace."  
  
Davik and Calo Nord left, and the door closed behind them. Once their footsteps had faded, Canderous spoke up, "Okay, we're inside. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get past the Ebon Hawk's security system and we can get the rest of your group and get off this planet!"  
  
I wandered out of the room, and down the corridor to the slave quarters. I'm not exactly a fan of slavery in the strictest sense. It's so much more effective when your slaves don't know that's what they are. But I still figured it was easier to start with where I was allowed to go, before venturing out of the guest wing. You never know - the slaves may know something.  
  
"Welcome to the slave quarters, mistress." a male slave said, as soon as I walked into the room, "Here we have succulent fruits and berries to tempt your palette, as well as luxurious baths to soothe your aches and pains." I looked at him carefully - even his aura was completely subservient. It was almost nauseating, the weakness. Then again, he is a pleasure slave, so I'm sure that weakness was beaten into him. "Would you like a relaxing massage, mistress? Whatever your desire, we are here to serve."  
  
"I'd love a massage." I said, smirking. It's well known that when a pleasure slave gives a 'massage', it's a little more than just a massage.  
  
"As you wish, mistress. You will find this most relaxing. If you would come with me into the massage room at the back..." he led me into the other room.  
  
As I left the main slave room, I distinctly heard Onasi mutter, "Come on. I mean... I love a massage as much as the next guy, but we're not exactly on vacation here. We need to get going." and Canderous sniggering at him for it.  
  
x x x  
  
When we returned to the main slave room, Onasi was glaring daggers at me, and one of the female slaves was draped around his shoulders, although he was trying to politely tell her he wasn't interested without physically pushing her away. Canderous was nowhere to be seen. "I trust you were satisfied with the service?" the slave was asking me, hopefully, "I have received many compliments on my skills from previous clients."  
  
"I've had better." I said, flatly.  
  
The slave bowed his head, and some of the female slaves sniggered, "I am sorry I have failed to please you, my lady." he said quietly, "I will try to do better in the future. Is there anything else you require from this most unworthy servant?"  
  
I laughed slightly, "I didn't say you didn't please me. Just that I've had better." I smiled at him, "You were very good. Though, I would like some information, if you can help me?"  
  
He looked scared, afraid his answer would displease me, "But... what could I possibly tell you? It is forbidden for slaves to leave this room on pain of torture and death."  
  
"Tell me what you can and I'll tell Davik I was very pleased with your performance." I said gently.  
  
Nervously, he glanced at the other slaves, then said quietly to me, "Praise from the guests is a valuable commodity here. Davik rewards the slaves who perform their duties well. I will tell you what I know. Davik rarely lets us leave the slave quarters. We only know what we hear from Davik's guests. Recently they've all been talking about poor Hudrow. He was caught trying to steal some spice from the lab. Normally Hudrow is allowed to get away with things like that because he's Davik's personal pilot for the Ebon Hawk. But since the Sith have grounded every ship on the planet, Hudrow doesn't get anymore special treatment. They've locked him up in Davik's torture chambers."  
  
"Where is the torture chamber?" I asked.  
  
"I think you can get there through the hall behind the west door of Davik's throne room." he answered, uncertainty wavering in his voice. It seemed clear he had never been there, from the way he spoke of it. "Just keep going west from the slave quarters and you'll see the throne room. But Davik's certain to have guards patrolling the area. If you leave the guest wing, they'll shoot you on sight. Please - I don't know anything else."  
  
I nodded slightly, "Thank you." I said to him. Then I turned to face Onasi, who had just managed to disentangle himself from the female slave, "Where's Canderous?"  
  
"He went that way." Onasi pointed out the door we originally entered the slave quarters through.  
  
"Oh." I said, blinking, "And here I thought he was the type to take advantage of these slaves."  
  
"Like you, you mean?" Onasi growled.  
  
I shrugged, grinning innocently.  
  
Onasi glared at me, "He said something about scouting out the rest of the estate."  
  
"Well let's go find him and get out of here." I said flatly.  
  
Canderous wasn't hard to find. He was entering the throne room from the north door as we entered from the east. Corpses of guards lay in his wake. "Nothing of interest there." he noted.  
  
I nodded and headed for the west door. The torture chamber wasn't hard to find - we just followed the sound of agonised screaming. The two torture droids were easy enough to dispatch, but I didn't make a move to deactivate the torture field the man was held in. The screaming persisted, and I watched in a mixture of fascination and amusement.  
  
It took Onasi about a minute to realise I was actually enjoying watching the man writhe in pain, "You are disgusting, Kira." Onasi growled. He stormed over to the control panel and deactivated the torture field.  
  
"Hey, I was watching that!" I snapped.  
  
"How about we put you in there for a few minutes, see how much fun you find that." Onasi snarled at me.  
  
I shrugged, "You can try. You'd fail, but you can try." I said flatly.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret saving your life when we crashed on this cursed rock, woman!" he snapped. We were face to face, he was trying his damnedest to loom over me, but I wasn't backing down, and he was literally yelling in my face.  
  
"Oh?" I asked innocently, not even slightly ruffled by his yelling at me. And certainly not intimidated, "And how would you have rescued your precious Jedi girlfriend without my help, Onasi? Hmm?"  
  
"I'd have found a way." he hissed, "I should have let the Sith catch you!"  
  
I opened my mouth to retort, when Canderous interrupted our argument, "Entertaining though this little conversation is..." he said with only slight sarcasm, "We've got what we came for. We should get going."  
  
I glanced around the room to see Hudrow was gone, "Where'd he go?"  
  
"I told him to make a run for it." Canderous shrugged, "I don't really care if he gets away with his skin intact or not, but I'm not interested in stopping him personally."  
  
"I see." I said flatly.  
  
"Let's just get the hell off this rock." Onasi said, "With luck, we can abandon you-" he glared at me, "-on the nearest asteroid."  
  
I gave him a bitter smile, "The feeling's mutual, Onasi."  
  
x x x  
  
As we walked towards the docking bay, I suddenly felt a rush of psychic venom hit me from all sides. Beating me down. Fear, misgivings, anger, bloodlust, uncertainty, cruelty, pain... fire. Danger. Death.  
  
"Kira?" in spite of his loathing for me, Onasi was at my side, to see if I was all right. I found that I was kneeling on the ground, clutching my head in pain.  
  
I looked up at him, terrified, "We have to get off this planet." I whispered. "We have to get off this planet right now." I scrambled to my feet and started running down the corridor, "Onasi, signal Bastila. Tell her to get her Jedi ass here ten minutes ago! We don't have time to pick them up in the air!"  
  
His battle instincts kicked in at the genuine fear in my voice, and he bolted for the communication terminal to call Bastila. Canderous kept pace with me as I ran, and we were only a few feet from the docking bay when the first blast shook the building.  
  
"What was that?" Canderous asked me.  
  
"Ominous is what it was." I muttered, slicing the lock on the docking bay door.  
  
"Thank you for being so informative." he retorted sarcastically.  
  
I grinned as the lock clicked open, "You're welcome."  
  
"Damn those Sith - they're bombing the whole planet!" Davik's voice shouted from inside the hangar.  
  
"That answer your question, Canderous?" I whispered. The Mandalorian nodded slightly.  
  
"I knew they'd turn on us sooner or... well, look what we got here! Thieves in the hangar." Davik stalked towards us, "So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't going to happen!"  
  
"Actually." I said quickly and clearly, "We were hoping we could all get away together." technically not a lie - I never said who I was referring to be the word 'we'. I slowly walked towards Davik. Calo had his blasters trained on me, but wasn't firing yet.  
  
"If that's so, how did you get here so quickly? The Sith only just started-" another explosion shook the building, "-firing seconds before you got here."  
  
"Ok, so you caught me." I said calmly, "I had planned to steal the ship. But we don't have time to fight over it - if we do, we'll all get blasted by the Sith."  
  
Davik snorted, "I think we've got just enough time to kill you." I was standing right in front of him now.  
  
"I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!" Calo Nord said, training one blaster on Canderous and the other on me. He seemed more intent on Canderous, though.  
  
"Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business." Davik said coldly, drawing a blaster of his own and aiming it at my stomach, "If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all."  
  
I sensed when Davik was about to pull the trigger on his blaster, and stepped aside just in time. I drew my vibroblade, while he was still wondering why I wasn't dead, and decapitated him cleanly.  
  
Calo Nord fired off one shot at me and one at Canderous, missing me completely and hitting Canderous' leg. Then he realised Davik was dead and panicked, "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down I'm taking all you with me!" he pulled out a small object I didn't see clearly enough to recognise until he said, "This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!"  
  
I sensed the blast from above, but couldn't dodge it. Rubble fell over me, even as I tried to run from the blast. "Damn those Sith! They'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears!" Calo managed to yell, before a particularly large lump of the building landed on his head. I was lucky compared to him, but I was still badly injured.  
  
"Let's get this ship fired up. We have to get off this planet!" Canderous limped slightly as he made a beeline for the ship.  
  
Onasi, Bastila, Mission, Zaalbar and T3-M4 suddenly appeared as a group, in the doorway, and rushed for the ship, too. Bastila was the only one who stopped to see if I was going to be able to make it. She wrapped an arm around my waist, allowing me to lean on her as we boarded the ship.  
  
I could sense pain and fear all around me. Combined with my injuries, the heady scent of death and terror on the Force left me more than a little disoriented. I could barely stand. The sudden lurch of the ship, and my face being rudely introduced to the deck plating, would change that evaluation slightly - I couldn't stand.  
  
x x x 


	3. Earth

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Um... this chapter title is not referring to the planet Earth - it's referring to the element. I am trying to include things in this fic that were ignored in my other fic, as you may already have guessed. I hope the changes Kira would insist I made to the plot in this chapter aren't too widely loathed.  
  
Sinthilian: Well, this is a Carth romance fic... it's just not the same as the normal ones. And, um, that's not what I'd call rambling.  
  
Prisoner 24601: When I get enough reviews for a chapter, I update... with it already written, it's easy (I'm on chapter 8 at the moment). Glad you liked the rakghouls - that was tough to write. Who says it was Malak?! Did I mention his name? Did I? Heh heh, well I'm neither confirming nor denying it. Glad someone noticed that detail (Bastila being the only one who made sure Revan made it onto the ship) - I considered it significant, in the whole Force-bond plot-bunny - it's the first real sign that Bastila cares about Revan, even if it's such a minor thing. As for when Revan smacked Carth, I think he was too shocked to retaliate (he didn't understand the real reason why she hit him)... and if you noticed, he did actually consider ditching her several times.  
  
snackfiend101: lol - ok.  
  
Trunxluvr82190: He's not dense... it's just the information she's given is generic enough that it could apply to any normal person caught up in the Mandalorian wars.  
  
Xan: Yay! Glad you liked it! I was pleased with that line, myself. "Chilling"? Cool - I was aiming for that sort of response! Thanks for the lovely review.  
  
humg321: Hmmm... I'd be more worried about Carth finding out who she is, rather than the Jedi... read on to see why that is, heh heh heh.  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: Glad you like it. I tried to make a point of not having the typical lovey-dovey Carth/Revan - there's too many of those already out there, and it's more fun to write this way. The fact she occasionally does something LS is a result of my evil-genius mind thinking the DS options in the game suck, and make you look like a playground bully. As for writing in the first person, I find it easier than third person - I can get into the character's head, and it seems easier.  
  
The Holy Beergut: Thanks, glad you're liking it.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 3 - Earth  
  
Mission helped me into a seat, and the sharp pain in my arm indicated she'd stuck me with a kolto shot. I shot her a brief glare, "Warn me next time you do that."  
  
"Sorry." she muttered, "What's going on out there, anyway?"  
  
The ship swerved again, and I fell out of the seat. "Onasi's trying to kill me again." I said flatly.  
  
Mission giggled weakly, "There was blaster fire everywhere. What's happening?" she asked, helping me to the seat again. I clutched the edge of the seat this time, so as not to be so easily thrown out of it.  
  
"The Sith are bombing Taris."  
  
Her eyes widened, and a wave of horror hit me in the face as if she's slapped me. It had a sobering effect in the midst of the euphoria of the death all around me. "Why would they do that?!" she all-but demanded, bordering on hysterical.  
  
"Because it's in their way." I shrugged, "Maybe to stop Bastila escaping? Can't have her so no one else can either. That sort of thing."  
  
"I can't believe you don't even care!" she shouted.  
  
"Calm down, kid." I said flatly, "I don't care about anything but my own best interests." I looked up at her, "And you should be grateful that you got away before they blasted you along with the rest of the planet."  
  
"You are so horrible." she said, backing away from me as if I was contagious.  
  
"Taris was a wasteland, get over it." I said flatly.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?! Millions of people dead and you all you can say is 'get over it'?!"  
  
"Because life goes on, regardless." I said, "We survived, we can't waste time worrying over something we can't change. What's done is done."  
  
She shook her head and turned and stormed off.  
  
Something that felt like blaster fire shook the ship. I wasn't entirely recovered, but I heard Onasi's voice over the comm, "Incoming Sith fighters. Someone get to the gun turrets, now!" Canderous bolted past me from Force knows where, headed for the gun turrets.  
  
I couldn't have been of any help right now if I tried. My injuries were healing, but... this was the reason I told Malak not to actually wipe out entire planets at once - wipe them out, by all means, but not in one fell swoop. The deaths of a few people, even a shipload of people, I can handle. The disturbance as they join the Force is actually intoxicating, in a good way. But... millions of people at once... it's like an overdose, and it hurts. My head was splitting with the screams in my mind, and the room seemed to be spinning, in spite of the fact I knew we were flying straight.  
  
Eventually I felt the ship jump to hyperspace, and the headache subsided. I shakily picked myself up out of the seat, and walked to the cockpit where I found that Bastila had claimed the co-pilot's seat I had been planning on collapsing in.  
  
"Where're we headed?" I asked.  
  
"Dantooine." Bastila answered, slightly wistfully, "It seems like a lifetime since I last set foot on her surface, though in truth it has only been a few months. We should be safe from Malak there... for now, at least."  
  
"Safe?" Onasi demanded, "You saw what his fleet did to Taris: there wasn't a building over two stories high left standing! They...they turned the planet into one big pile of rubble."  
  
"Even the Sith would think twice before attacking Dantooine." Bastila countered, "There are many Jedi there, including several of the most powerful Masters of the Order. There is great strength within the place."  
  
"Malak's not smart enough to think once about levelling a planet. Why would he bother thinking twice?" I asked. Onasi shot me a venomous glare. "I'm on Onasi's side for a change, we should keep moving." and quite frankly, I'd rather go to Hoth than Dantooine - all those Jedi, yuck.  
  
"We can't just keep running; Malak will find us eventually." Bastila said, reasonably, "We need to regroup; we need a plan. We can get supplies on Dantooine, and recuperate. The Academy is a place of mental and spiritual healing; something we could all use after what we've been through."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Onasi said.  
  
"You're just saying that so you can disagree with me, aren't you?" I asked.  
  
He glared at me again, "It isn't easy to witness the annihilation of an entire planet. I know Mission must be taking it pretty hard." I winced slightly. The way the anger flared around his aura reminded me that he was speaking from personal experience.  
  
"She will find a way to come to terms with her grief." Bastila said emotionlessly, "She is stronger than she appears. We just need to give her time. Now I must go and get some rest. We shall be arriving at Dantooine in a few hours and I shall speak with the Jedi Council when we get there. I need their advice on... recent developments. After I have met with them I will meet you outside the ship."  
  
"Forward planning, thy name is Bastila." I muttered. She pretended not to hear me, and left the room quickly. "Seriously, even my most meticulous evil schemes don't include a schedule for sleeping."  
  
"And which evil schemes would you be referring to?" Onasi asked warily.  
  
"Galactic domination. It's what every evil person wants, you know."  
  
"I'll remember that for your birthday." he said sarcastically. Then he started muttering under his breath, "I think there's an asteroid field half an hour away, en route to Dantooine. I could ditch you there and no one would be any the wiser."  
  
x x x  
  
When we arrived on Dantooine, Bastila followed her evil scheme to the letter, and it didn't take long for her to return to the ship and tell me, "I have spoken briefly with the Council; they request an audience with you. We should go at once."  
  
"An audience with the Jedi Council?" Onasi asked before I could tell Bastila that she and her Jedi Council could go to hell, "That's pretty unusual for someone who isn't even a Jedi. What's this about, Bastila?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Carth, but I cannot tell you." Bastila said calmly, "All I ask is that you trust in the Force and the wisdom of the Council."  
  
"Asking him to trust someone is like asking a Wookiee to take a bath." I said, grinning evilly, "Go try that with Zaalbar, some time, why don't you? That would make entertaining viewing."  
  
Onasi shot me a vicious glare, then said to Bastila, "Well, I don't like being left out of the loop, but I'm not looking to get you in any trouble with the Jedi Masters. We'll do things your way for a while."  
  
I blinked at him, "Since when did Tatooine freeze over?"  
  
"Very funny, Kira." he said flatly.  
  
"Come, they are expecting us." Bastila told me, "I will lead you to the Council chambers."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I want to get off this rock. I don't like Jedi." I whined, but still I followed the snot-nosed Jedi brat.  
  
Another Jedi tried to stop me, but I kept walking regardless of the fact she was speaking to me, and I distinctly heard her mutter, "How rude." as I rounded the corner to the Jedi Council chambers.  
  
I hesitated outside the Jedi Council chambers, and Onasi smirked darkly at me, "Afraid of the Jedi?" he asked.  
  
"I fear nothing." I growled at him, "I simply do not want anything to do with these manipulative old coots."  
  
"Have fun, then." he gestured to the door of the Council chambers.  
  
"I seriously dislike you, Onasi."  
  
"I hate you too, Kira." he said, his amusement clear in his voice and aura.  
  
I stepped into the Council chamber, and the doors closed ominously behind me.  
  
"Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila. It is appropriate you are here. We have been discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council." the Twi'lek Jedi Master said calmly. I recognised him from my training on Coruscant. I had been one of his prized pupils before I turned my back on the Jedi. "With me are Master Vrook, Master Vandar and, of course, the Chronicler of our Academy, Master Dorak. Padawan Bastila I am sure you are already familiar with."  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" I growled quietly.  
  
"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force. We are considering you for Jedi training." Zhar said calmly.  
  
Vrook, who I also remembered from my training on Coruscant, coughed slightly, "Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps. We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before we would even consider accepting you for training."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that, thinking his poor excuse was most amusing. And the idea that I would need or want Jedi training again even more amusing. Bastila wasn't so restrained with her sentiments. She snorted audibly, "Proof? Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force within this woman... and I have already related to you the events that took place on Taris..."  
  
"Perhaps it was simple luck." Vrook said, almost hopefully.  
  
"We both know there is no luck. There is only the Force." Vandar - the short one I hadn't met before - retorted, "We all feel the power in Bastila's companion, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"  
  
"The Jedi training is long and difficult, even when working with a young and open mind." Vrook seemed desperate not to retrain me. Not that I needed the training anyway, but his attitude was priceless, "Teaching a child is hard. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?"  
  
"I do not want to be a Jedi." I said flatly, "Thanks for the offer. But no thanks." I added with deep sarcasm in the thanks.  
  
"You have a strong affinity with the Force." Vandar said calmly, "With such power comes great responsibility... and danger. You may wish to deny what you are, but the Council cannot turn a blind eye. Neither will Darth Malak. Your strength is a threat to him. In time he will learn of you and the Sith will hunt you down. It is inevitable. Defeating the Sith is the only way to save yourself."  
  
"I said no." I said flatly, "I can take care of myself." I turned and stormed out of the Council chambers before they could respond.  
  
Onasi opened his mouth to make some smart-ass remark or other, but I was out of earshot before he could speak. I stalked back to the docking bay, and onto the Ebon Hawk. Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous and T3-M4 were all on board. I was stuck with the Wookiee whatever way you look at it. The kid could be useful, and the Wookiee might cause a fuss if I ditched her. The Mandalorian could be either invaluable or a security risk - I would kill him if it proved to be the second of the two, but for now I would keep him. The droid would make a good drinks table.  
  
I made my way to the cockpit and started setting the pre-launch sequences. "What are you doing?" Canderous' voice asked behind me.  
  
"Getting off this Jedi infested dump." I said flatly.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"To see if it's worth my time hanging around or if I should ask you to drop me at the nearest non-Republic planet." he replied calmly.  
  
"What would you classify as worth your time, Mandalorian?" I asked coldly.  
  
"A good fight."  
  
"Stick around. I'm a veritable magnet for trouble."  
  
He smirked, "That's good to hear."  
  
I started up the ship's thrusters and pulled back on the controls to lift off. Sod all happened. I restarted the engines and tried again. Sod all continued to happen. "See what I mean. Trouble magnet." I muttered.  
  
"Light freight ship Ebon Hawk. You are not cleared for take off. Deactivate your engines now." the commlink said.  
  
"What's a girl have to do to get off this planet, huh?" I asked over the comm.  
  
"For security reasons, arrivals and departures from the Jedi Enclave docking facility must all be authorised by the Jedi Council." the voice over the commlink said, too cheerfully.  
  
I glared at the comm, and Canderous laughed, "Looks like you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh shut up, Mandalorian." I snarled. I focused through the Force and quickly located the docking clamps holding the Ebon Hawk in place. I tried to pry them open with the Force, but something blocked me. I frowned and hit the console with the palm of my hand. "Damnit." I stormed off the ship before Canderous could laugh any more, only to run into Onasi.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.  
  
"The Jedi are holding me hostage, here." I said coldly.  
  
"Why would they do that?" he asked, his tone too-innocent, which implied he thought they had every reason to hold me hostage.  
  
"You don't want to know. Suffice it to say the Hawk is grounded until I agree to play along with their stupid stupid little game." I snarled.  
  
"They grounded the ship?!" Onasi asked, stunned, "You mean we're all stuck here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you damned well go back in there and tell them you agree to their terms!" he snapped, "I have no intention of waiting out the war on this out-of-the-way planet!"  
  
"I'll be damned if I go back into that Council chamber again!" I snapped, and stormed off to the exit of the enclave. The droid refused to let me leave, and in spite of my attempts to use the Force to override its circuitry, it continued to deny my demands to leave.  
  
I prowled the interior perimeter of the enclave, looking for the slightest weakness in what I now considered my prison. If I could get out of the enclave and to the local civilian spaceport a few miles away, I could get off this rock.  
  
Eventually, I found a ventilation shaft that I could just about crawl through to get out of the enclave. It was a very tight squeeze. I couldn't manage to drag my backpack through it, which meant all I had with me was the clothes I was wearing and the vibroblade I had acquired on the Endar Spire.  
  
x x x  
  
I emerged in an open field, with no easy way to tell which direction to head in. I reached out through the Force, trying to sense life around me. There was a lot of it. But there was a focus of sentient life in the direction of the sun. It was midday, so I assumed south - I knew we landed in the northern hemisphere of the planet. I started walking in that direction, and it didn't take long to find a dirt path that wasn't far off the direction I'd been walking. I followed the path, further away from the Jedi enclave.  
  
The path passed through a couple of fields. The landscape was peaceful and serene. Even I appreciated the beauty, though I would prefer to set something on fire, or kill something to break the calm. No sooner had I thought those words than the Force answered my request with something to kill. I was ambushed by two large men in full Mandalorian battle armour.  
  
"Well well well, what's this?" one of them asked, circling me. I was impressed at their stealth skills. They had managed to sneak up on me, and that's not something just anyone can do.  
  
"A little girl wandering out here in the middle of nowhere." the other Mandalorian said, the leer clear in his voice, "Don't you know these fields are dangerous, little girl?"  
  
I didn't answer. I just watched the two of them, sensing out the surrounding area to see if there were any more. I couldn't sense anyone else nearby.  
  
"Not talking?" the second of the two asked me, tauntingly, "Did no one teach you manners, little girl?"  
  
"I say we just kill her." the first noted.  
  
"No, let's have some fun with her, first." the second said, the leer still in his voice, "Then kill her."  
  
"How about you leave me alone?" I suggested.  
  
They both laughed, "I don't think so, girly." the second said, "We've got you outnumbered and outgunned."  
  
"You don't scare me." I said calmly, "Leave me alone, or else."  
  
"What's that?" the first laughed, "The little girl's threatening us?" he was beyond incredulous.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats, girly." the other one said.  
  
"It wasn't a threat." I said coldly, "It was a promise."  
  
They both laughed again, and the one who had made the comment about playing with me tried to grab me by the arm.  
  
By the time either of them realised I had even drawn my vibroblade, the one who tried to grab me had lost an arm. Before he could react, he lost his head as well. The other Mandalorian went for a repeating blaster that was strapped over his shoulder, but I moved too fast for him, and cut the repeater in half before running my blade through his heart.  
  
I looked at the two corpses for a minute, relishing the adrenaline and the scent of death on the Force, before I told their lifeless bodies, "I did warn you."  
  
I sheathed my blade and continued walking down the dirt path. I climbed over a fence into another field, and continued southwards. The larger settlement was a few miles away, still.  
  
"Just give us the credits and no one gets hurt." a voice said not far away, though distant enough that I knew it wasn't addressing me. I glanced in the direction it came from to see a Mandalorian in captain's armour - a higher rank than the thugs I'd met earlier - was picking on a man and two teenagers. He had three lower ranking Mandalorians and four Duros thugs as backup.  
  
"No!" the teenage girl snapped, "We won't let you bully us anymore!" she shouted.  
  
The Mandalorian pointed his blaster at the girl, and squeezed the trigger. All my instincts from the Mandalorian wars came back. Mandalorans bad, civilians good. Mandalorian tries to hurt civilian, Mandalorian dies by my hand. Simple equation. I used the Force to trip the Mandalorian. His blaster bolt went up into the air and randomly enough hit a passing bird.  
  
"Have you no honour, man?" I snarled, "Trying to shoot an unarmed child? That's pathetic!"  
  
The three Mandalorians turned and aimed their repeating blasters at me, while their leader picked himself up. He sized me up carefully, "Who are you to challenge me, girl?" he demanded.  
  
"If I told you, you'd think I was joking." I smirked, "The last man I told my name to didn't believe me."  
  
"That's some help." the Mandalorian leader said coldly, stalking towards me, "There are a lot of names I would think jokes to come from your mouth."  
  
"Well how about you tell me your name, Mandalorian." I said calmly.  
  
"My name is Sherruk. Of the clan Katzof."  
  
I snorted, "Katzof? Weren't they the first to turn tail and run when the war with the Republic turned against your side?" I jeered.  
  
"And we survived to fight another day because of it." he said, "Those who stayed perished or lost all they had."  
  
"Except their honour. The one thing you lost by being cowards." I retorted.  
  
"I will kill you for your insolence, girl." he growled. He took something out of his pocket that I couldn't identify until he lit it, purely because I hadn't expected the Mandalorian to be fool enough to use one. A crimson lightsaber.  
  
"Since when do the Sith recruit your kind, Mandalorian?" I asked.  
  
He laughed, a short sound that resembled a bark more than a laugh, "I am no Sith. I took this lightsaber from the corpse of one of the Jedi I killed."  
  
"A trophy?" I asked flatly, "How many have you collected?"  
  
"Two so far. But it is only a matter of time before I slay another." he boasted.  
  
Two of those little trophies, and he's wielding one. I focused through the Force and isolated the colour crystal near his belt. Sapphire. I summoned it to me. The lightsaber flew to me faster than the Mandalorian charged, and I ignited the blade in time to block his first swing. It was his only swing because one swift kick to the groin and I had him on the ground. I ran the blade through his neck and looked up at the other Mandalorians. They had the good sense to run like the cowards they proved themselves to be at Malachor. I knelt next to Sherruk and looted his corpse, especially the lightsaber.  
  
"How can I ever repay you, lady Jedi?" the man asked, "You saved our lives."  
  
"I killed a bully." I said flatly, "It's nothing special."  
  
"I... I am eternally grateful to you, lady Jedi." he said warily.  
  
"I'm no Jedi." I said.  
  
"But... but you knew how to use that lightsaber. And summon it, as well!" he noted, "How can you not be a Jedi?"  
  
"That Mandalorian seemed able to wield the lightsaber he used." I noted.  
  
"But to summon it-"  
  
"I'm not a Jedi." I snapped, "If you must be so grateful for my help, be grateful to the Force that I happened to pass by. I want no praise for good deeds. It makes me sick. I have no good intentions for you. And if you keep pestering me, I shall prove it, painfully."  
  
He cringed and backed off. As I resumed my trek towards the larger settlement, I could hear the man whispering words of comfort to the girl who had almost been killed. I shook my head. I didn't care. I shouldn't feel empathy for them. The child made a stupid mistake. Only an idiot says no when they have a gun in their face.  
  
x x x  
  
Eventually, I reached a precipice with a fence along the edge. It overlooked a quite frankly dazzling scene. A sheer rock face rose up to my left, with a waterfall running down it to a stream at the bottom of the cliff in front of me. Fields stretched out for miles before me, with a small village-type settlement a mile or so to the south-east. There was a ship flying into the settlement as I watched.  
  
I glanced over the edge of the precipice and decided the safest way down would be to climb down the rougher side to my right. Jumping was out of the question, really - it was too far, and while I could levitate, it would be exhausting to do so. Suddenly, I could sense two strong auras approaching me, fast. I spun around to see an orange beacon (Onasi's jacket) and the slightly more subtle mountain of a man that is Canderous Ordo, running after me.  
  
"Just where do you think you're running off to, Kira?" Onasi demanded as they caught up to me.  
  
"Off this planet." I retorted, "I don't like being around all these Jedi."  
  
"Where did you get those?" Onasi asked. The lightsabers on my belt were difficult to miss.  
  
"These?" I asked innocently, "I got them off a corpse I made."  
  
"Who did you kill to get them?" Onasi asked through gritted teeth. I could tell he expected I would say I got them from a Jedi. I was flattered he thought that highly of me.  
  
"Did you see the dead Mandalorian a short way back?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." he said warily.  
  
"He said he killed two Jedi to get these. I figured they'd be more useful to me than to his corpse." I shrugged slightly, and glanced over the edge of the cliff again.  
  
"What clan?" Canderous asked.  
  
"Katzof."  
  
Canderous snorted, "Losers. He deserved it."  
  
"My sentiments exactly." I said brightly.  
  
"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Onasi asked.  
  
"Katzof clan were cowards who turned tail and ran before the Republic defeated them. To a Mandalorian, that is a great dishonour." I explained.  
  
"I see." Onasi said coldly.  
  
"What are you two doing here, anyway?" I asked conversationally.  
  
"The Jedi have us grounded, in case you've forgotten." Onasi reminded me, "And I think it would be easier for all of us if you just go back there and play nice so they'll let us leave. You're the one they want, after all." then after a brief pause he asked, "You do know how to pretend to be a good girl, don't you?"  
  
"I kinda forgot how to do that, actually." I said.  
  
"I figured. Look, just go back to the Jedi and do what they want, please?" Onasi asked.  
  
"I don't want to go back to the Jedi." I said flatly, "You can't make me."  
  
"You can't get off this planet without their permission." Canderous said calmly, "They ordered a lockdown of the civilian docking bays, as well as their own. The local authorities think there's a wanted fugitive on the loose."  
  
"I feel like one, too." I muttered, "This is just great."  
  
Onasi took a wary step towards me, "Come back to the enclave. At least talk to those Jedi. See what they want. Try to get them to let the rest of us leave, so I can go rejoin the war."  
  
I sighed, "All right. I'll talk to them." I said. It was the only option left available to me.  
  
x x x  
  
I returned to the enclave late that evening, and slept on the Hawk, reasoning that I would speak to the cursed Jedi Council in the morning. Of course, I knew I was procrastinating.  
  
That night, I had a dream. It was like I was reliving the scene I remembered so clearly. Malak was nearby, a few paces behind me, his aura radiating darkness, though deep down he still had a good heart. I was walking slowly towards the ancient ruins of Dantooine. He followed me like a faithful pet.  
  
The darkness from the ruins washed over me, bathing me in its power. And I knew this wasn't even the power source I sought. Merely a guide to find it. This Star Forge surely must be great for even the map that shows its location to be so powerfully dark.  
  
"The dark side is strong in this place - I can feel its power!" Malak pointed out the obvious. A Force-blind gizka could sense the darkness here.  
  
I examined the glyphs on the door. They were nothing I had ever read before. It took me time to decipher them. Eventually, I learned to read them, and discovered how to open the door. I had to press three stone 'buttons' in sequence. I pressed the first, and a grinding noise behind the door could be heard.  
  
It seemed to scare Malak, "Is this wise? The ancient Jedi sealed the archway."  
  
I pressed the second stone, and a louder grinding noise sounded behind the door.  
  
Malak's aura radiated fear, but he kept it out of his voice as he told me, "If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us."  
  
And I look like I care, why? I pressed the third stone, and the door slid open before us. I stepped through the archway, and Malak hesitated for a second before following me.  
  
"Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable, Revan?" he asked me. I didn't dignify that question with a response. Of course they were valuable. They were priceless. "Can its power truly be worth the risk?"  
  
I sat up suddenly. That had been a really vivid dream. I shook my head and lay back down. I heard movement from one of the other bunks. Mission is never asleep in the mornings, she prefers short two-hour naps at random times, but never in the morning when "Everyone else is whining about waking up." Therefore, it could only be Bastila who was stirring.  
  
I pretended to be asleep, while the Jedi brat quickly dressed and bolted out of the room. Then I sat up again, wondering why I had dreamt of the ruins. It had been five years ago, what significance had it to the here and now? Aside from the fact I just happened to be on the same planet.  
  
I dressed and made my way to the common area of the Hawk, to find Mission and Zaalbar at a table, stuffing their faces with what appeared to be local berries.  
  
"Want some breakfast, Kira?" Mission asked, pointing to the bowl of berries. I shrugged and sat next to her, helping myself to a small handful of the food.  
  
"Thanks, kid."  
  
She gave me a pointed glare, and I grinned at her, "You just do that to annoy me, don't you?"  
  
"You noticed?" I asked innocently. She growled quietly. I grinned and resumed eating, "These are good."  
  
"Yeah." she agreed, "Me and Zaalbar went out to explore the area. These were growing on a tree, and one of the Jedi said they're safe to eat, so..." she shrugged and shoved another berry in her mouth.  
  
I decided not to eat any more. If the Jedi said they were safe, I would be wary. "Well, I guess I have to face the Jedi Council one of these days." I said.  
  
"Yeah." Mission said brightly, "Hope that goes ok."  
  
"So do I."  
  
x x x  
  
I entered the Jedi Council chamber, alone, and the doors closed behind me ominously again. Bastila was standing near the door, and the four Jedi Masters were clearly waiting for me. "Bastila has told us of a most unusual development." Vandar said, "She claims you and she have shared a dream, a vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."  
  
"What?" I demanded, giving Bastila a highly suspicious glare, "How would she know if we shared a dream?"  
  
"She says that she felt your presence within the dream." Vandar explained, "The presence she has felt within you ever since..."  
  
"Master Vandar!" Vrook interrupted pointedly. I barely contained a snigger at how obvious that was.  
  
"... ever since Taris." Vandar said quickly, "It is not unknown for this to happen between two people strong in the Force."  
  
"Bastila has described this shared dream to the Council in great detail." Master Dorak, who I had only met once on Coruscant, said calmly, "We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila."  
  
"You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force... and each other." Vandar said, "This is not unheard of. Connections often form between Master and student, but rarely does a bond develop so quickly. Whatever dangers may lie ahead, we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together."  
  
I scowled, opened my mouth to say something insulting, then closed it again. A Force-bond? With that brat? That's the last thing I need, right now. "Can you just get to the point and tell me what you want from me?" I asked coldly.  
  
Vrook shot me a glare, but the others seemed unruffled by my abruptness. Vandar was the one who spoke, "Understand that there is little choice in this matter, for you or us. Across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advance... many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time until they discover even this hidden refuge."  
  
"So you want me to help you defeat Malak?" I asked, incredulously, "And why me?"  
  
"Perhaps our hope lies in the dream you and Bastila shared." Vandar suggested, "The Council has come to the conclusion that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of."  
  
I rolled my eyes at that. "Look, I'm not jumping through hoops for you." I said flatly, "And I'm sick of this masquerade."  
  
The Jedi Masters looked at each other warily. Vrook was the one to speak, "What do you mean by 'masquerade', exactly?" he asked warily.  
  
"I mean." I said slowly and deliberately, as if I were talking to a retarded two-year-old, "I know who I am, and I know that all of you know who I am, so why are we dancing around in circles like a bunch of children playing make-believe?"  
  
"You know who you are?" Vandar asked. I noticed how un-subtly all five of them suddenly had their hands on their lightsabers. Though of all of them, Vandar was the one I was more wary of. Jedi of his species are known for their prowess with the lightsaber. I had never met one of his kind before the previous day, but I had read of them.  
  
"Yeah." I said casually, "And I don't appreciate you trying to mess with my memories."  
  
Zhar actually smiled, "Well. That makes this much less complicated, does it not?" he asked.  
  
The other Masters gave him a startled look. I smirked, "I agree." I said brightly, "It's so much easier when you don't have to LIE TO MY FACE!"  
  
"Calm down... Revan." Vrook said pointedly. The fact my name had been said aloud seemed to dissipate a lot of the tension in the room... and create a whole new type of unease to take its place.  
  
I smirked darkly, "I am calm. I just don't like lies." I said flatly, "I have never in my life said anything that I believed at the time to be untrue... unless I was being blatantly sarcastic at the time."  
  
"That, at least, is good to know." Zhar said, seemingly unafraid, though Vrook was on-edge, Vandar was wary of me, and Dorak... I couldn't read Dorak at all.  
  
"So you want me to lead you to what I found in those ruins, do you?" I asked, "You want me to show you to what Malak is currently using to conquer your precious Republic?"  
  
"Basically, yes." Vrook said coldly.  
  
"You think I want to help you?" I asked just as coldly.  
  
"The enemy of my enemy..." Zhar said, his tone gentle. Comfortingly familiar. Zhar was as close to a father figure as I remembered from my real life, being raised as a Jedi from a young age.  
  
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I said quietly, "But- no. I won't help you." I turned to leave, but Bastila caught my arm gently.  
  
"R-Revan." she said nervously. I spun around to face her, and noticed Vrook's lightsaber was - unlit, for now - suddenly in his hand as if he expected me to attack Bastila.  
  
"What?" I demanded of her.  
  
"Carth told me that... on Taris... you told him you believed in four of the five types of honour you know of. Which ones do you believe?"  
  
"Mandalorian. Wookiee. Cathar. And Sith."  
  
"The Sith have honour?" Bastila asked, stunned by this little titbit of information.  
  
"We do, yes." I said, smirking.  
  
"Mandalorian honour." Dorak said calmly, "Does that not dictate that there is greater honour to be gained by fighting against greater odds? The Sith outnumber us, the battle would be greater for your honour if you fought on our side."  
  
"Wookiee honour." Vandar noted, "We saved your life when Malak betrayed you. You owe us a lifedebt."  
  
"Cathar honour." Zhar said quietly, "We raised you. We are your family. Honour dictates you defend family."  
  
Vrook scowled, but then, "Sith honour." he said it as if the very thought, let alone the words, left a bad taste in his mouth, "From what I have read, it is required that the apprentice challenge the master on even grounds to duel for their place. To prove the apprentice has truly surpassed the master. Malak denied you that, and we are your only path to vengeance."  
  
I bowed my head, trying to think of an argument. They were right. They had me cornered. They win this round. "Very well. I will help you... for now."  
  
The Jedi Masters exchanged a surprised look. Then Zhar spoke, "What can you tell us about the ruins from the memory you shared with Bastila?"  
  
"They contain a map. A guide to help find the source of the Sith might." I said flatly.  
  
"And with this map, can we find where Malak's fleet originates?" Zhar prompted.  
  
"Not directly. But yes." I said, nodding.  
  
"Can you tell us where?" Vrook asked sharply.  
  
"No. I cannot." I said flatly, "I never memorised it. I recorded it in my personal datapad, and my ships' logs. I would have to revisit the maps to be certain."  
  
"Maps?" Vrook caught the fact I used the plural.  
  
"There are five maps." I said calmly, "They were damaged, thought destroyed, millennia ago. They are self-repairing technology, and most of the data has restored itself, though not enough. The data from all five maps together was required to calculate the location of the Star Forge."  
  
"Star Forge?" Bastila asked, "Malak mentioned that in the vision."  
  
"He did." I said, nodding, "The Star Forge is the source of the Sith fleet."  
  
"So if we find these maps, we can find the Star Forge?" she asked.  
  
"Basically, yes." I said, "But the maps are in dangerous locations. I would greatly advise against sending anyone to investigate them unprepared. It would be a waste. I could find them if you send me. Though I am sure you will want to supervise me." I smirked darkly, "Only one of the maps is on this planet."  
  
"I think I would like to run a few tests on you, before we send you to find the map." Zhar said calmly, "I wish to know what happened to you, Revan." his tone was gentle and concerned.  
  
I frowned for a moment, but then shrugged, "Fine. It's your time to waste as you see fit." I didn't care if they wasted time that could save the Republic. I didn't need the Republic to survive to get my vengeance on Malak.  
  
"Master Zhar, are you certain that is wise?" Vrook asked.  
  
"I do not think she will hurt me." Zhar said calmly, watching me. "Especially if she knows that if she were to attempt to harm me, we would deem this experiment a failure."  
  
"Experiment?" I asked innocently.  
  
"No attempt to redeem one so far gone has ever been made before." Vandar said calmly.  
  
"I have no interest in being redeemed." I said flatly, "What's so bad with you calling me a failure when I don't even want to live up to your standards?"  
  
"We made a deal with certain Republic representatives for your custody." Dorak said calmly, "If our experiment fails, we will have no choice but to turn you over for execution."  
  
I blinked a few times. "Oh. I see. You really need to work on your veiled threats. They don't work so well if you're too cryptic or vague."  
  
Vrook shot me a glare, but I just smiled too innocently. "Follow me, please." Zhar told me.  
  
I nodded and followed him as he led me out of the Council chambers.  
  
x x x  
  
Zhar led me to a training room, where he told me to sit on the floor. I knelt, unsure what these 'tests' would be, so I remained alert, ready to jump up at a second's notice.  
  
He placed a clear crystal on the ground in front of me, and then stepped back. "Focus on the crystal, please." he said softly.  
  
I focused on the crystal. It was perfectly formed, yet a natural grown crystal, uncut. It had five equal sides, and no flaws.  
  
"Focus through the Force." Zhar chided, when he seemed to realise I was just analysing the crystal and not meditating on it.  
  
My eyes lost focus as I opened up to my other senses. I reached for the crystal through the Force, and I felt it. It had no natural alignment as some objects have, but I felt that the crystal channelled the Force. It was not strong in the Force, simply a conduit for it. A tool, with no inherent power of its own.  
  
Distantly, I heard Zhar tell me, "Now focus through it."  
  
It wasn't exactly as simple a command as it sounds, but it made sense. The crystal could channel the Force, so if I focused my Force powers through the crystal, it would channel them. Though I had no idea what effect doing so would have. I focused my thoughts through the crystal itself. It turned blood red, and started making a high-pitched humming noise. Slowly it levitated and started spinning on the spot. Faster and faster until it was a blur.  
  
"You can stop now." Zhar said, a faint hint of fear in his tone.  
  
I stopped, and the crystal quite suddenly dropped out of the air, colourless again. I hadn't moved a muscle, but when I looked up, Zhar seemed to have backed several steps away from me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked too innocently. It was obvious that I had.  
  
"I have never seen this meditation crystal react so strongly." he said, "Though I have never had someone so immersed in the dark side attempt to use it before."  
  
"What is the crystal supposed to do?" I asked, genuinely innocent curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
Zhar smiled faintly. That type of curiosity was one I had shown in all my lessons when I was younger. "It shows your inner emotions. It is designed to help resolve internal conflict or reveal feelings you hide from yourself."  
  
"Things that can't be read in auras, you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Exactly." Zhar said, though the smile that he would have normally shown on hearing a correct answer from me was absent. "I would like you to try again. Now that you know what you are doing, you should be better able to control it."  
  
I nodded and focused into the crystal again. It glowed red and began to hum again. As it levitated off the ground, I left my Force senses open to the crystal this time, and I could feel boiling rage emanating from it. Pure psychic venom. I frowned and tried to see where it came from. My cruelty and darkness was through hatred, resentment and distrust, not anger. But the anger came from me, and that confused me.  
  
As I tried to confront these emotions, the crystal turned a dark shade of smoky grey. The sound it made turned deeper, almost sub-audible.  
  
"Fascinating." I heard Zhar mutter. I hesitated at that, but he quickly said, "Please continue."  
  
So I continued to focus on the crystal. I had accepted the anger that I had previously denied had existed, and now the crystal was showing something else I denied I had. Fear. The smoky greyness, confusing. Fear of the unknown. The one thing I did fear. I nodded slightly. This was an enlightening experience. I admitted to myself that I had some fear, though I knew I was no coward.  
  
Then the crystal lightened, with almost blinding emerald green light. It was soundless, but I sensed... compassion. "No." I stopped focusing and let the crystal drop.  
  
"Deny it if you will. But we both saw it." Zhar said quietly. I shot him a vicious glare.  
  
"I lost the ability to feel that emotion some time ago." I said flatly, "The crystal must have been picking up memories of feelings."  
  
"It does not work that way." Zhar said calmly. A hint of a smile on his face, "Perhaps you are not beyond hope after all."  
  
"I can be reasoned with, as you can see from experience." I said coldly, "But you cannot appeal to my better nature because I don't have one."  
  
"We shall see." he said quietly, "I suggest you return to your ship for the night. It is late."  
  
I blinked, startled, "What? I just came in here-"  
  
"Eleven hours ago." Zhar said pointedly.  
  
I stared at him, stunned. I could sense no deception from him, and when I sensed outside the room through the Force it appeared to be nighttime. "Fascinating." I whispered, "It seemed like it was only a few minutes."  
  
"That is a common side effect from meditating on this crystal." Zhar said, picking up the object in question and carefully wrapping it in a cloth. "Dealing with such emotions does not take mere minutes. Though sometimes it can seem as such. On other occasions it can seem to take weeks. It depends on the subject."  
  
I nodded, and stood up, "I guess that makes sense." I said, "Though one thing surprises me. I thought Jedi denied their emotions. Why have a meditation crystal like that?"  
  
"Sometimes the most dangerous emotions are the ones we refuse to acknowledge. To inhibit emotion you must first know it is there to be inhibited." Zhar said calmly.  
  
"I see." I said flatly, "Sounds like a load of rubbish to me. Emotions are who a person is. Without them you're just drones."  
  
"I suggest you return to your ship for now. I will have more tests for you tomorrow." Zhar said coldly.  
  
I nodded sharply and turned on my heel and left.  
  
x x x  
  
Over the next few days, Zhar had me answering questions and demonstrating Force abilities for him. I felt like a lab-rat.  
  
The Jedi around the enclave only knew I was 'training under Master Zhar'. A lot of Padawans and Knights came here to train under Zhar's tutelage. It was a good cover story for me. The truth of my identity seemed not to have got past the Masters, Bastila and myself. Onasi was immediately suspicious of the 'tests' Zhar was running on me, though he knew nothing. Canderous couldn't care less either way. Mission and Zaalbar seemed too preoccupied roaming the plains and looking for excitement outside the stuffy Jedi enclave to notice that anything odd was happening.  
  
I found these tests utterly boring, but the Jedi Masters had me trapped and I couldn't afford to fight back. Not yet, anyway. I was given the illusion of freedom, which only made my prison more claustrophobic. I could roam as I pleased within the compound, but I knew if I harmed anyone there, I would be turned over for execution immediately. And in spite of my protests to the contrary, I knew I would have little chance if it came down to a fight against the four Jedi Masters here.  
  
They let me keep the two lightsabers I had looted from the Mandalorian, and even praised me for disposing of the threat he posed. Praised me like a kath pup taught to fetch - it felt degrading. They didn't seem to mind when I had ventured out into the fields and located the crystal cave. Then spent an afternoon modifying my lightsabers. Now one was crimson, the other emerald. Both with added crystals to increase their strength. The green had been my Jedi crystal colour when I had first received a lightsaber. And Zhar didn't hesitate to remind me that it was the colour the meditation crystal turned when it hit the point I wouldn't admit to.  
  
My new lightsabers were proven to be effective the one time Zhar asked me to demonstrate my non-Force fighting skills on a practice droid. He told me to go easy on it. It didn't last five seconds. He never asked me to try that again.  
  
Zhar found my Force lightening fascinating, though my other dark Force powers did disgust him. "Why do you consider the lightening less vile?" I asked idly, while maintaining a steady electric current through a terminal he was using to measure my lightening.  
  
"It can have productive uses." he said calmly, "Though the ability to drain the Force from other living things, or choke the life from something, is somewhat more limited."  
  
"Useful, though." I noted.  
  
"Hm. That is a matter of opinion." he said coldly.  
  
"How many more of these little tests are you going to put me through before you let me go on the field-trip to the ruins?" I asked, letting my boredom show clearly in my tone.  
  
"I think I have gleaned all the information I can from you, for now." he said, "You may go. Return to the Council chambers after your midday meal, and we shall discuss the issue of the maps." I sighed and left the training room.  
  
I made my way to the courtyard, and sat on the low wall that overlooked the fields. It was a beautiful view. "I find it unusual that you do not wear the customary Jedi robes, yet you train under Master Zhar." a lilting female voice said behind me.  
  
"I'm not a Jedi." I said flatly, not looking at the person who addressed me.  
  
"If that is so, why do you train under Master Zhar?" she asked, settling on the wall next to me. I glanced at her. She was a Cathar, which in itself is rare since the Mandalorians wiped out their world. Even rarer for a Cathar to attempt to become a Jedi. Their race's temper is legendary.  
  
"It's a long story. I would rather not talk about it." I said.  
  
She nodded slightly, "As you wish. I was simply curious." Ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?  
  
I just stared at the view, refusing to give in to the urge to say it. I couldn't afford to provoke anyone here. Much that I wanted to.  
  
When she realised I wasn't going to say anything, the Cathar spoke again, "My name is Juhani. May I ask yours?"  
  
"I'm not sure you want to hear my name." I said flatly.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Same long story I don't want to get into."  
  
"Ah." she nodded slightly, "I shall not press you for answers. I simply saw you alone and thought you may appreciate the company."  
  
"I do appreciate it." I said quietly, "And the conversation, as well. So long as we do not discuss my past."  
  
"A bad past is... understandable." she said, nodding slightly.  
  
"I didn't say my past was bad. Just that it is not up for discussion." I said bluntly.  
  
She gave me an odd look, "You are... strange." she said, "I sense the Force in you, but... it does not seem at all like the Jedi I have met in my time here."  
  
"I told you. I'm not a Jedi."  
  
"Then what, exactly, are you?"  
  
"I'm a Sith."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, and when she spoke again her tone was cold, "And what would a Sith be doing in a Jedi enclave?"  
  
"The Jedi Masters made a deal with me." I said bluntly, "I can help them win this war. In exchange I am allowed some degree of freedom."  
  
"I see." she said warily, edging away from me.  
  
I grinned at her, "I don't bite." I said brightly, "No need to be afraid."  
  
"I am not afraid of you, Sith." she hissed.  
  
"Shhh. The Jedi Masters didn't tell everyone for a good reason." I said, barely above a whisper, "How do you think they would react if everyone knew?"  
  
"Then why did you tell me?" she asked, anger creeping into her tone.  
  
"Because I don't lie. You asked." I said, shrugging.  
  
"It must be difficult to live a life of manipulation and mistrust when you do not lie." she said coldly.  
  
"The truth is sometimes so much more painful than a lie." I smirked darkly.  
  
She shivered slightly, "I apologise for bothering you. I think I should leave."  
  
She stood up to go, but I spoke quickly, "Please don't."  
  
"Why should I not?"  
  
"I really do appreciate the company." I said quietly, "How did a Cathar come to join the Jedi?"  
  
She scowled and sat down, though I noticed her Force shields go up, blocking out my attempts at reading her aura, and her hand hovered close to her lightsaber. "What is it to you?." she asked guardedly.  
  
"It just seems odd." I said, "Your species are known for their anger and passion. The Jedi try to pretend such things don't exist."  
  
She glared at me, "The Jedi do not pretend their passions do not exist. They simply suppress them so they can function logically without emotional influence."  
  
I nodded slightly, "I know the Jedi tenet. I used to be a Jedi. What I find odd is that a Cathar is able to suppress their emotions like that."  
  
"I... have some difficulty. But that is none of your concern."  
  
I thought for a second. What I had read of her aura, before she blocked me, showed a gentle heart. She was a good person, though the anger I felt radiated from the core of her being. It wasn't something that could be denied no matter how hard she tried. Nor would it ever truly be sated. "I may be able to help you deal with your anger."  
  
"How could you help? And why would you?"  
  
"I know anger very well." I said, smirking darkly, "I know how it works, what feeds it and how to control it. I also have no reason to hurt you. I do not wish to anger the Jedi Masters when I have no means of escape."  
  
"Why offer help, though?"  
  
"Because I like you. You may be a good person, but that doesn't mean I have to automatically dislike you because you have something I don't."  
  
"What do I have that you do not?" she asked warily.  
  
"A conscience." I said, grinning darkly, "All my decisions of right and wrong are based in self-preservation, not morals."  
  
"I see." she said warily, "But yet you offer to help me."  
  
"I have nothing better to do. And as I said, I like you."  
  
"Very well. I will listen to your suggestions. Though whether I heed them or not is another matter."  
  
"Anger is not something that likes to be suppressed." I said bluntly, "If you try to bury it, it builds up until it cannot be contained. Let it build up and you would lash out at the nearest slight irritant. It's a quick and easy fall to the dark side from there. I know this, because I've used it to turn Jedi to the dark side."  
  
She shivered at that idea.  
  
"It is simple to deal with this problem, though." I said calmly, "If you consider it a problem, I mean."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Anger is part of any person. Especially you. If you can channel your anger into a harmless exercise, such as combat training, for example. You can get it out of your system. Exhaust the emotion and it won't control you as easily."  
  
"I still do not understand why you are telling me this. I tend to feel that you are trying to trick me."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"I have only your word on that."  
  
I smiled, "You are smart, Juhani." I said, "But I am telling you the truth. If, for example, you were to lash out at a training droid, before your mediations each day, you would be better able to repress your anger. Though, I personally think that anger is a good thing, but you clearly don't."  
  
She gave me an odd look, "I shall consider your suggestions." she said, the caution in her tone making it obvious she wasn't likely to accept my help.  
  
x x x  
  
"So what, you're a Jedi already?" Mission asked, as we ate on the ship, "I heard a rumour that pink guy was training you."  
  
"I am not a Jedi. I have had training in the use of the Force, but I am not a Jedi." I said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"So what sorta tricks can you do?" she asked eagerly.  
  
I levitated the bowl of fruits in the air, sent it flying around the room, and then carefully placed it back on the table.  
  
Mission's eyes widened, "That is soooo cool." she cheered.  
  
"I can also sense how you're feeling, to some extent. I can't read thoughts, just emotions." I said, smiling too innocently. I could sense relief from her when I said I couldn't read thoughts. "I can also tell what sort of person you are, through those same senses."  
  
"So what sort of person am I?" she asked, grinning.  
  
I studied her aura closely, so I could give her an entirely accurate description of herself. Near-blinding shades of blue and white swirled around her, tendrils of gold and violet winding through it. No darkness was anywhere near her aura. "You're essentially a good person. Innocent in the three essential senses-"  
  
"What're those?" she asked.  
  
"You've never been tortured... you've never killed anyone... and you've never had sex."  
  
"How'd you know that?!" she demanded.  
  
"Innocence is a strong element in your aura. It's difficult to miss." I said flatly, "But in spite of that, you're a fighter - if you were a Jedi, you'd be a Guardian - a defender of what you believe is right. You also have a great deal of knowledge, cunning and skills. It's actually amazing that you remained so innocent and essentially good considering the atmosphere you lived in before. You have a strong belief that good will triumph, because that's just the way it has to be. A belief I don't share, I should tell you. You have very few negative emotions, and you seem incredibly trusting. Optimistic, and a little too cheerful sometimes, but those last two are obvious even to Force-blinds." I finished, grinning.  
  
She smirked, "No such thing as 'too cheerful'."  
  
"For you, obviously." I said flatly, "I am much less optimistic, however."  
  
"So can you use those lightsabers?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes. I can use them very well." I said, grinning darkly. I drew the emerald blade, igniting it. I levitated a piece of fruit into the air, sending it spinning at high speeds around the room, then with a quick flourish of my blade I cut it precisely in half, and let it fall onto the table.  
  
Mission gaped as I put my lightsaber away again. "Wow."  
  
[That is impressive.] Zaalbar noted, helping himself to the piece of fruit I had cut.  
  
"What else can you do?" Mission asked eagerly.  
  
I tilted my head to one side, considering carefully what else I should show her. I was saved from making that decision by Bastila'a appearance. "Ah, there you are." she said snappishly, "The Masters are waiting for you."  
  
"What? They said after lunch. I'm still eating!" I whined.  
  
Bastila snorted, "You must eat like a Wookiee to take this long!"  
  
[I'm sitting right here.] Zaalbar noted.  
  
I sniggered, and Mission giggled. Bastila glanced at the Wookiee, "I didn't mean to offend. It's just that humans don't have the same appetite as your-"  
  
"He was joking, Bastila." Mission chided, giggling. Zaalbar was wearing the Wookiee equivalent of a mischievous grin.  
  
Bastila glared at the two of them, and I sniggered, "You need to at least learn the definition of a sense of humour, Jedi." I noted.  
  
"Must you keep calling me 'Jedi'?" she snapped.  
  
"Um, let me think." I mocked considering the point. Then, "Yes. I must. See, you are a Jedi. I'm not. I don't like Jedi. So I call you Jedi. From me, it's a term of insult." I said brightly.  
  
Bastila glared at me, anger flaring briefly before she beat it down. If anyone needed to let out her pent up anger once in a while, it's her. "Kindly follow me to the Council chamber. Now."  
  
"As you command." I said in mock sternness. She left the room and I added in a mutter, "Jedi bitch."  
  
"I heard that!" she shouted back at me.  
  
Mission giggled maniacally, and Zaalbar made a snorting sound that was trying not to be Wookiee laughter.  
  
x x x  
  
The Jedi Masters were most insistent that Bastila accompanied me to the ruins. They couldn't control Carth Onasi, though. And he was also insistent on supervising me. So I had those two tagging along as I left the enclave.  
  
"Greetings, young Jedi, I wonder if you could assist me." a woman asked as we passed. I continued walking, until Bastila grabbed my arm and forced me to stop and listen to the woman's plea, "I seem to have lost my... companion, you see."  
  
"We don't have time for this, Bastila." I growled, eager to get out there and find the ruins so I could get off this pacifistic dump. Hopefully some of Sherruk's minions would be out for vengeance, so I could have something fun to kill, too.  
  
"Please, I beg of you, I must find him." the woman pleaded to me, "How can you leave him out there with so many dangerous beasts and predators? Have you no humanity?"  
  
"None whatsoever. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
I turned to leave, but Bastila used the Force to freeze my legs, "We shall listen to this woman's plea, and you shall help her."  
  
"In your dreams, Jedi-girl." I hissed.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, you are in my dreams." she retorted.  
  
"I hate you." I snarled at her, but I stopped trying to leave, so she dropped her Force bindings.  
  
Bastila turned to the woman, "Please tell me what you can. We shall help however possible."  
  
"We were working on my farm to the north of here." the woman said, eagerly accepting the offer of help, "I was working in the garden outside, and he was working inside. I heard the door to the house open, but not close. I went to see and found it wide open! I searched everywhere, and could not find him! I worry so much. I need him back so badly. I wonder if he... Could he have been kidnapped?"  
  
"It is possible." Bastila pondered.  
  
"Or he could have left on his own." I suggested.  
  
"But he had no reason to run away!" the woman protested. I could name a couple of reasons right now. That voice, and that clingy attitude, for a start. "His programming..."  
  
"A droid?!" I snapped, half amused half surprised.  
  
"Well... yes... he is a droid." she muttered, blushing slightly. I picked up on that right away. I wondered exactly how close she'd been to the droid in question.  
  
"What sort of droid was he, exactly?" I asked pointedly. The filthy glare Onasi gave me made it clear he'd been thinking the same thing but was too decent to suggest it.  
  
"He is a personal assistance droid." she said, the cold edge in her tone made it clear she knew I had guessed, and she would deny it fervently, "My husband was a genius at constructing droids. He made this one capable of taking care of me for the rest of my life. As the last legacy of my husband, for my own personal ease of mind, I need him back! His absence gnaws at me like a gaping wound. Please, I beg of you, return my droid to me!"  
  
"If we find your droid, we shall return him to you." Bastila said. It seemed to me that she was oblivious to the purpose behind this droid. Either that or she was pretending to be blind and deaf.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you, master Jedi! If you find him, please send him home to me. I need him so much!" the woman said gratefully. The desperation in her tone made me want to refuse to help, just to see her cry.  
  
"Wow. She really misses her droid, doesn't she?" Onasi asked, smirking, as we walked away from her.  
  
"There is no need for you to make fun of her." Bastila said prissily, "She is obviously desperate."  
  
"I'll say." Onasi muttered.  
  
"Carth! Enough!" Bastila snapped.  
  
I sniggered, "I agree with Onasi on this one. I'd even rather date him than a droid, any day. And let's face it, you'd need to be desperate to want him." I noted brightly... it was a joke, and I hoped my tone made that clear - if he weren't so annoying, I would actually find Carth Onasi quite attractive.  
  
"'Date'?" Bastila snapped, "Are you two implying that she used that droid for..." she trailed off, a faint blush creeping onto her face.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" I asked too brightly.  
  
"It doesn't take the Force to notice." Onasi put in.  
  
"That is... quite disgusting." Bastila muttered.  
  
"I tend to agree." I noted, "Besides, there are things a droid can't do..."  
  
Onasi gave me a sharp look, "I daren't ask."  
  
"Damn right you won't." I retorted, almost laughing.  
  
Bastila shook her head, "You worry me-" she opened her mouth to say my name, but quickly reverted to, "Kira."  
  
"Thank you." I said brightly.  
  
x x x  
  
We hadn't gone far from the enclave when a shouted male voice interrupted our thoughts, "Damn all you Jedi, you're totally useless! I'll deal with it myself!" from that alone, I liked the speaker.  
  
"The Jedi Council will look into the matter, Mr Matale." a calmer male voice, that could only be a Jedi, said.  
  
"The hell they will! You and your cursed Council always say you'll help, but you never do!" the man shouted.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you yelling about?" I snapped, projecting fear in a limited extent. Just enough to let him know who's in control of the situation. Me.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"My name is irrelevant. You yelling your head off is the problem right now. Why are you doing it?"  
  
"My son is missing!" the man said vehemently, "And I know the Sandral family are to blame!"  
  
"What proof do you have?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Proof? How dare you talk to me about proof! I have more than enough to satisfy any reasonable person!"  
  
"Perhaps you could tell me some more about this feud." I said, putting on my most persuasive tone, "I'm new on this world."  
  
"The Sandrals are a blight on Dantooine!" the man said. The anger and passion in his words sent chills down my spine. "Many years ago I brought my family here to Dantooine to escape the crush of humanity on the Core Worlds. Soon after we settled here, the Sandrals arrived. And they have been a plague upon my house ever since! The injustices the Sandrals have committed against the Matales are far too numerous to name, but the Council is well aware of our many disputes."  
  
"I'm not a Jedi." I nodded in Bastila's direction, "Though she is. I don't have access to their records."  
  
The man huffed slightly, but my charms seemed to work on him, and he continued his explanation, "Recently, I discovered several Sandral droids trespassing on my land. My own security droids destroyed the invaders - not a single one survived."  
  
"Why would they send droids into your property?" I asked, "Such an act is usually provoked, if it's hostile at all."  
  
Onasi coughed at that, and I kicked him. See what I mean? Provocation and reaction. He coughed, I kicked. It can be that petty, but it's still a provocation.  
  
"I have no idea what nefarious purpose lay behind their arrival - my own assassination, perhaps." he said. I suddenly got a scent through the Force of exactly how pompous he was and the anger suddenly wasn't as attractive as it had been a minute ago. With an ego like that, I wouldn't be surprised if his son just ran off to get away from him, "Destruction of my property. Maybe a simple spy mission. I wasn't about to find out."  
  
"Paranoid, aren't we?" I asked bluntly.  
  
He glared at me, "It was shortly after this incident that Shen, my only son and heir to the Matale estate, vanished. Obviously Nurik, the unscrupulous head of the Sandral clan, has abducted my son in retaliation for the destruction of his droids!"  
  
"Incredibly paranoid." I muttered, "Have you any proof at all?"  
  
"I have good reason to believe it!"  
  
"I can see why the Jedi are taking their time with the full scale invasion of the Sandrals." I said dryly, "Even I would hesitate."  
  
"That is saying something." Bastila muttered. I shot her a glare, and she shrugged innocently.  
  
"Why does the Council insist on stalling?" the man all but whined to Bastila, "The life of my son is at stake! Is it possible... yes, of course. Now I understand. I am a man of the world, Jedi. I know how things are done. I will make a... contribution... of one thousand credits to the Council in exchange for rescuing Shen from the Sandrals. I will present the credits directly to you, of course. Whether the Council ever learns of this 'donation' is completely up to you."  
  
Bastila's eyes widened in shock. "I am insulted, Mr Matale." she said, "The Jedi cannot be bought! I will remain neutral despite your attempted bribe!"  
  
"I, on the other hand, can be bought." I said brightly, "One thousand credits for finding a lost kid. Wouldn't be a bad day's earnings."  
  
"You never cease to disgust me, Kira." Onasi muttered, "You've sunk to a new low."  
  
"I've done worse, I assure you." I said bluntly. He shook his head and refused to even look at me, "I'll look into your son's disappearance for you."  
  
"Thank you, young lady. I am most grateful to you for your assistance." Matale said, nodding his thanks.  
  
"Where can I find these Sandrals?" I asked.  
  
"Follow their stink south of here and you shall find them. I demand action on this matter!" the man said. As if he could demand anything from me.  
  
"I'll investigate the situation. Then I will take action. Then, if they're lucky, the Jedi will hear about it from Bastila." I said brightly. This seemed to placate Mr Matale.  
  
"What? You're going to go and investigate a runaway child?" Bastila snapped, "We have more important things to be doing!"  
  
"Credits." I said bluntly, "I'm a greedy bitch, or didn't you notice? Besides, I smelled death around him." I said, walking away from her, towards the large estate to the south of the enclave.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bastila snapped, following me.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I have a sense for these things." I said, frowning and following the ripples in the Force where it would have me go. Death has a strong scent in the Force, and I could smell it a mile away. There was death on this estate. The Matale estate.  
  
I followed that stink, though if I were honest, there was no scent of anything from the south. Even Bastila recognised the scent before we reached the corpse in the field. It was being gnawed by kath hounds. I used the Force to inspire fear of me in the kath hounds, so they just ran away.  
  
Bastila gave me an odd look, "I had been expecting to have to fight them."  
  
"No fun fighting something that's not sentient." I muttered, kneeling next to the corpse and checking the body. It was too badly chewed to make any accurate analysis of how he died, though the virtually untouched diary did identify him as being named Casus Sandral. I showed this diary to Bastila. "Is it possible that the droids were escorting him and Matale wasn't looking at what his own droids were shooting?"  
  
"That's cold. Even by your standards." Onasi muttered.  
  
"I agree. I wouldn't be so unobservant of what I killed." I said flatly, "This is the death I sensed from him. It could have been his doing. Or it could have been the kath hounds. It is impossible to tell."  
  
"What do you suggest we do... Kira?" Bastila asked. I gave her an amused look. She seemed to be having trouble pretending I was anyone but the dark lord of the Sith, at the moment.  
  
"Well, I think it's time we talked to the Sandrals." I said, pocketing the diary, "It could be interesting."  
  
Bastila sighed and reluctantly let me lead the way southwards to the Sandral estate.  
  
x x x  
  
"I have been informed by my protocol droid that you wish to speak to me." Nurik Sandral was a dark skinned human man with an austere aura and a lot of repressed anger.  
  
"What do you know about the Matale boy's disappearance?" I asked flatly.  
  
Guilt flashed through his aura, but to give the man credit he didn't drop any hints a Force-blind would pick up on, "I feel great sorrow at the young Matale heir's disappearance, but they are not the only family to suffer such a tragedy. Dantooine is a dangerous place. My own son Casus has been missing for some time now. But I know nothing about the disappearance of Shen. Perhaps he and Casus now share a similar fate."  
  
"Depends what happened to the Matale boy." I said coldly, "Because I have news of Casus, if you tell me what you know about the Matale boy."  
  
"You... you know where my son is?" Nurik asked hopefully.  
  
"It's not good news... but yes. If you tell me what you know about the Matale boy. I am trained in the Force. I can smell guilt a mile away." I said acidly.  
  
"I brought my family here to find peace and safety - not to be harassed and treated like common criminals!" he shouted.  
  
Bastila elbowed me sharply, "Just tell him. We do not threaten people."  
  
"You don't, anyway. I'm not a Jedi, remember?" I snapped back at her.  
  
"Just tell him. Or the Masters will not be happy." she hissed.  
  
"I hate you." I growled at her. Then I turned to Nurik Sandral, and put on a false smile that didn't reach my eyes, "I apologise for my rudeness. We found your son north of here. He's now a kath hound chew toy."  
  
Onasi actually hit his forehead with his palm, "Do you know what tact is, woman?" he hissed.  
  
Bastila had rolled her eyes, "She knows. She chooses not to use it." she said, her voice clearly pained.  
  
"Are all Jedi so callous towards those who grieve? No matter. Your cruel words hurt me no more than the news itself." Nurik said, shaking his head.  
  
Bastila frowned, and took a step towards the man, radiating waves of comfort through the Force that caused me to put up my own Force shields to keep it out, "She is not a Jedi. I apologise deeply for her insolence and cruelty."  
  
Nurik shook his head sadly, "Kath hounds?" he said quietly. Almost to himself, "I... I was so certain the Matale family was to blame... But this changes nothing! My own son is dead - why should I shed one tear about the disappearance of my bitter enemy's son?" guilt flashed through his aura again, and I could barely restrain the urge to beat a confession out of him. "I must ask you something, though it is difficult for me. My son had a diary. His private, personal thoughts. Now that he is gone, I have nothing else to remember him by. Please, the diary means more to me than it ever could to you. I will give you a hundred credits for its return."  
  
I glanced at the other two, "One hundred credits?" I asked brightly.  
  
Onasi glared at me, "You greedy little Hutt-spawn!" he snapped at me, "Just give him the diary. We don't need his money!"  
  
"You might not." I said coldly.  
  
"Give him the diary, or I'll tell the Jedi Masters how nice you were to the Outcasts on Taris." he said coldly.  
  
"I wasn't nice to them!"  
  
"You might have saved their lives from Malak!"  
  
"I didn't know that at the time!!"  
  
"Just give the man the diary!!" Onasi yelled at me.  
  
I glared at him, "One word of praise for any good deeds I fictitiously committed in your hyperactive imagination reaches the Jedi Council, and I will demonstrate just how cruel and evil I can be with a nice little torture session, Onasi." I said, glaring viciously at him. I all but threw the diary at Nurik Sandral.  
  
He blinked a few times, but a slight wave of my hand and a small blast of the Force caused him to forget that the little argument I had with Onasi ever happened. "I thank you for this. The diary is all I have left of my son. We have nothing further to discuss. Please, leave me to my grief." he turned and left the hall.  
  
"Let's go." I said, turning to leave through the main front doors.  
  
But a female voice stopped us, "You are here from the Council, are you not? Looking for Shen Matale?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business. Sod off." I snapped, without even turning to face her.  
  
Pain flashed through her aura. You don't have to be looking at someone to read their aura, though it helps, "I... I thought you would listen to me. I thought the Jedi were compassionate and kind! I shouldn't have spoken to you at all - I've just made everything worse!" she said, tears in her voice.  
  
Bastila sighed and stepped closer to the woman, "I apologise for my... companion's behaviour. She is not a Jedi, she simply works with us. I don't think she knows the meaning of the word compassion."  
  
The woman gave Bastila a confused look, "Then you will help me?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I will help you." Bastila said gently, shooting psychic accusations at me that bounced harmlessly off the Force shields I wore to block out her sympathy for these people.  
  
"My name is Rahasia - Nurik is my father." the young woman said, "He has not been himself since Casus disappeared. He is mad with grief, and he is convinced the Matales are responsible. He is not thinking rationally."  
  
"He has every reason to suspect them." I said flatly, "Casus was-"  
  
Onasi put his hand over my mouth to stop me repeating the chew-toy remark. "Your brother was found on Matale grounds. We're not sure what exactly killed him." he said. He was holding me quite securely, with one arm around my waist, and a hand clamped over my mouth. The physical contact sent shivers up my spine, and the flashes of anger in his aura were a real turn on. I could so easily have pushed him away with the Force, but I chose not to because I liked being this close to him.  
  
"It is most likely he was attacked by kath hounds." Bastila said pointedly, giving Onasi a brief glare, "We have only Kira's twisted imagination to suggest otherwise."  
  
"Good point, Bastila. Sorry." he said, smirking at me. I glared over my shoulder at him, and bit his hand sharply. He let me go quite quickly, though he seemed more amused than anything else by my reaction.  
  
"Casus is dead?" Rahasia asked, grief from her hitting me in palpable waves, even through my Force shields, "It is as I feared, though I am relieved the Matales are not responsible. My father is a good man. When my mother died, he raised me and my brother by himself. He loves his children, and we love him. I just don't want you to judge him too harshly."  
  
"Judge him? What has your father done?" I asked sharply.  
  
"You must understand that Father has been under a terrible strain." Rahasia said quickly, "I have no wish to disobey him, but there are matters where even my father's authority is not absolute."  
  
"Quit stalling and get to the point." I said coldly. I could feel Onasi glaring at me, and Bastila's psychic recriminations aimed at me.  
  
"My father has kidnapped Shen Matale." she said quietly, "He is holding him prisoner here in the compound. He feels this is a way to get back at the Matales, a way to get even for the disappearance of my brother Casus."  
  
"We should inform the Jedi Council of this crime." Bastila said immediately.  
  
"No!" Rahasia said, desperation and fear showing clearly in her voice as well as her aura, "Since Casus went missing my father has become unstable, he might hurt him if you do that! He no longer even cares if the Matales are responsible for what happened to Casus. I am afraid my father will simply kill Shen out of a mad, misguided lust for vengeance!"  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Shen is an innocent victim in all this." Rahasia said plaintively, "My father is not a bad man, but his grief has driven him to madness. He must be stopped. The Jedi Council does not have the authority to search our estate, and if Father finds out his secret has been revealed he might kill Shen right away."  
  
"Why do you care about him?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Maybe because she's a decent human being?" Onasi hissed at me, "But you'd not know anything about that, would you?"  
  
"Not really, no." I said brightly.  
  
"Shen and I... we... Well, we have been taught by our families to hate each other, just for being related to our fathers." Rahasia said, getting a distant look in her eyes as she recalled her story, "But I met Shen alone one day in the city, away from his father, and... and Shen was so charming, so sweet. He didn't care at all that I was a Sandral, he just accepted me for who I was, with no reservations. We talked and met again over months and fell in love. My brother Casus met him too and they were beginning to become friends, but then this whole mess had to happen... Please find Shen and free him! You are my only hope!"  
  
"Love." I said distantly, "I suppose I can understand that. It does tend to send logic out the airlock, doesn't it?"  
  
"And you would know, how?" Bastila asked coldly.  
  
"I would rather not discuss that." I hissed at her.  
  
"Take this key. It will open an unguarded door at the rear of the estate." Rahasia said to Bastila, handing her a key. Bastila looked utterly bewildered, "You and Shen can make your escape through there."  
  
"I- I should not engage in such unscrupulous activities as breaking and entering." Bastila said, clearly stunned, "We should inform the Jedi Council of the situation, and let them handle it."  
  
"You heard what the girl said, Jedi." I snapped, "Come on. Breaking and entering it is." I dragged her bodily out of the main hall, and round to the side door.  
  
"This is wrong. We are entering a private home without permission or authority." Bastila said, horrified at the idea.  
  
"We have Rahasia's permission. And our lightsabers are our authority." I glanced at Onasi, "Or in his case, his blasters."  
  
Bastila gave me a vicious glare for that, "I will have nothing to do with this little adventure of yours!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm only in it for the credits." I said, shrugging, "But if you're not interested in saving the boy's life, I'd think the Jedi Masters would love to hear your excuses."  
  
"You- you evil-!" she spluttered.  
  
"Thank you." I said brightly, opening the door and leading the two of them into the building.  
  
We were immediately attacked by a droid that I instinctively threw lightening at to destroy it. Bastila glared at me, but Onasi spoke up, "I didn't think Jedi did that. I've seen enough dark Jedi do it in the war to know it's one of their tricks."  
  
"Yes." I said flatly, "But you have to admit it's effective."  
  
"Can we just get this over with?" Bastila insisted, "I don't like this scheme of yours one bit."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who's supposed to be supervising me." I noted.  
  
"And you made a good case. I just don't have to like it." she retorted.  
  
I smirked, "I'm good at talking people into doing what I want, aren't I?"  
  
"I don't know why you care about this boy, anyway. It's not your style." Onasi noted.  
  
"Money, Onasi. Money." I said, smirking.  
  
"You are heartless."  
  
"I think you mentioned that once or twice before." I said, smirking.  
  
"Can you two stop bickering?" Bastila snapped, "We do have a real mission we should be getting back to soon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said dismissively, "Now let's see." I reached out through the Force and sensed the living things in the building. "Girl's over there." I pointed generally to the left. "The father's that way." further left. "And the only other human in the building is in this direction." I started walking to the right, but I stopped short a foot back from the door.  
  
Onasi wasn't so subtle, and took the step forward. The mine I had stopped to avoid went off in my face, blinding both of us. "Lucky for you, that was only a flash mine." Bastila chided, rounding the corner.  
  
Onasi was still blinking and shaking his head, "Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
"You didn't give me the chance." I hissed, rubbing my eyes, "Moron. I'm going to be seeing stars for the next five minutes."  
  
"At least you can see." he muttered.  
  
I laughed as I stepped past him and set about slicing the lock on the door. It took a while, and a couple of spikes, for me to get past it. But eventually, the door opened to reveal a young man who seemed more bored than scared, "Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you working for my father?"  
  
"Anyone tell you you ask too many questions?" I asked flatly.  
  
Bastila glared at me, then told him, "We are here to rescue you, Shen."  
  
"Rescue me?" he asked, stunned, "No... I won't leave. It's too dangerous."  
  
"If you don't come with me, I'll drag you out by the hair!" I snapped.  
  
He glared at me, "If you do that, I'll scream my head off and alert all the guards in the house! The only chance you have is to talk Rahasia into leaving. It is not my own safety I am concerned about. I am worried about the fate of Nurik's daughter, Rahasia. She has been trying to convince her father to release me ever since I was captured. If I escape, Nurik will think Rahasia is to blame. Nurik is insane with grief over the loss of his son Casus. If I leave with you, it is Rahasia who will suffer. I cannot allow that."  
  
"What do we have to do to get you to come with us?" I asked. I was getting sick of this little adventure, and I let that fact be obvious in my voice and posture.  
  
"If you can convince Rahasia to escape with us I will accompany you - though I do not know if she would be willing to turn her back on her home and family." he said, "Who could imagine a Sandral doing such a thing for the sake of a Matale. But if she will not go, then I too shall stay. I would rather face my own death, than have her face her father's wrath because I escaped."  
  
"Moron." I said flatly, "But it's your funeral if she won't go. I'll ask her."  
  
"Thank you. I wish you luck."  
  
x x x  
  
I found Rahasia and told her about her boyfriend's ultimatum. She agreed to leave, and we all met outside the estate.  
  
After the heartfelt greetings, that were so sappy I could puke, we were rudely interrupted by both their fathers showing up.  
  
"I knew this was all your doing! I knew you had captured my son!" the elder Matale shouted.  
  
"You had taken my Casus from me long before that! You started it!" Nurik Sandral yelled right back.  
  
"Why don't you just shoot each other and get it over with." I asked acidly.  
  
Bastila gave me a horrified look, "Don't provoke them or it just might happen!" she snapped.  
  
"It's what the two old men want. Why pretend they don't want each other's blood on their hands when it's so obvious?" I asked acidly.  
  
"What do you think you're trying to do, Kira?" Onasi hissed, "We don't need to get caught in the middle of another war, here."  
  
"And I would tell the Masters if you encourage this sort of behaviour!" Bastila snapped.  
  
"I hate both of you." I said with faux-cheerfulness.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Onasi noted.  
  
The Matales and Sandrals were yelling loudly at each other, now. True enough, it was gearing up to be a right bloodbath, "You're going to blame me if they kill each other, aren't you, Jedi?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Yes." Bastila said coldly.  
  
I sighed dramatically, and stepped between the two feuding sides. I threw Force lightening at the four war droids, disabling them. That also served to get the attention of the four people who had been arguing, as well. "How old are you two?" I asked, the question directed at Shen and Rahasia.  
  
"Twenty-two." Shen said, fear evident, as he glanced nervously at the droids on the ground.  
  
"And you old coots treat them like they're still five!" I snarled, "Let them make their own choices. They're hardly children any more!"  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion!" Matale shouted at me, "He is my son and he will do what I tell him!"  
  
"I don't care!" Shen yelled, "Rahasia and I will live on our own if you won't accept us!"  
  
"You will do no such thing! I am your father and I order you to come back with me!" Matale shouted.  
  
"No, father, I won't!"  
  
Rahasia!" Nurik said warningly, "You will not leave with this... this Matale boy!"  
  
"I am, father, and you can't stop me!" she said, holding her head up high, "We're leaving for the Enclave!"  
  
"You foolish girl!" Nurik shouted.  
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed exasperated. These old men were infuriating, and I could understand why they wanted to kill each other. I wanted to kill both of them. "I tend to agree. No one in their right mind would choose to go to the Jedi enclave, of all the places to run away to." I said, with a dramatic sigh, "Just let them go."  
  
"You think to make us stand here, then?!" Matale shouted.  
  
"What else are you going to do? I overloaded your droids. It'll take hours to repair them." I said, grinning evilly, as Shen and Rahasia ran off.  
  
"We appear to be at an impasse then... And they got away!" Matale said coldly.  
  
"It is your fault, Ahlan! You were always too violent for your own good!" Nurik snapped.  
  
"ME?! You were the one who rushed out here with war droids!" Matale retorted.  
  
"Did you not notice the two war droids following you down here, Matale?" I asked flatly, "You should both be happy for your children."  
  
"Do not tell me what to do, Jedi!" Nurik snarled, "The Council will hear of the trouble you caused here today!"  
  
"Indeed they shall!" Matale agreed coldly.  
  
As the two old tyrants left, I sighed again, "That must be a moment to record for the history books. Sandral and Matale agreed on something! That they don't like me! I guess that means I don't get my thousand credits after all." I turned and stormed off in the general direction of the ruins. Onasi sniggered and followed me. Bastila sighed, almost as exasperated as I was, and also followed.  
  
x x x  
  
On the way to the ruins, the sound of kath hounds snarling drew our attention. Half a dozen hounds were attacking something that was still moving. The aforementioned something had no presence in the Force, though, so it couldn't be alive.  
  
Onasi started shooting at the hounds, and that drew their attention. I stopped the couple that got past his blasters from getting any closer, by slicing them in half with my lightsaber. "What did you do that for, Onasi?"  
  
"They were attacking that-" he looked at the victim more carefully, "Um... droid?"  
  
"I noticed that's what it was right away, brainiac." I said coldly, "Then again, I have to make allowances for the lack of perception a Force-blind has, don't I?"  
  
"Must you be so degrading?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Let's see if this is that woman's droid." I said, grinning darkly, "See if I can find any more reasons to degrade you."  
  
He blinked, "You really are sick and twisted. You know that, right?"  
  
"And damned proud of it." I said brightly, "Hey, droid." I stopped in front of the droid which, while a bit battered, it seemed to still be functional.  
  
It turned its attention fully to me, "Thank you for saving me, master Jedi. I am C8-42, a personal assistance droid."  
  
"Why? Why do people think I'm a Jedi?!" I demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Onasi said sarcastically, "Maybe it's that green lightsaber you keep flashing around?"  
  
"Right." I muttered. Then to the droid, I said, "I'm no Jedi. Nor do I much appreciate being mistaken for one. Call me Jedi again and I'll finish what those kath hounds started on you."  
  
"Ah, yes, I apologize, for my incorrect terminology." the droid said, "I am sorry if I seem a bit abrupt, but I must be moving along. I am rather in a hurry."  
  
"Are you running from something?" I asked.  
  
"From my master, Elise. Wait..." the droid suddenly seemed afraid. It's not so easy to tell when it has no presence in the Force to be read, but it seemed to act afraid, "Did she send you to find me? Please do not tell her you saw me!"  
  
"You ran away, didn't you?" I asked, smirking at Bastila's glare.  
  
"Yes... But I have my reasons!" the droid said, "I'm afraid my owner became a bit too attached to me. Obsessed even. She... she tried to treat me as her dead husband. It was not healthy for her."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Is she crazy?"  
  
"She is obsessed." the droid explained, "She rarely sees other people, and appears to be fixated on me as her husband. She was becoming more and more insular... I thought it best that I leave. She may meet other real people this way. In fact, that was the reason I came here and sought out those kath hounds."  
  
"What are you, suicidal?" I asked.  
  
"I think it would be best if I were no longer a factor. She would meet new people. Living people." it said, desperation creeping into its synthesised tone, "Please... will you destroy me?"  
  
"Not much fun in destroying a droid." I said flatly, "But if you're literally asking me to. Sure. I'll destroy you and tell her why you did it." I ignited my green lightsaber, and gave the droid a chance to change its mind.  
  
"Thank you, kind lady! You have my eternal gratitude." the droid said, holding its hands out in a gesture that welcomed attack. I quickly removed its head, then before it had time to drop to the ground I sliced its torso in half, just for good measure.  
  
"You consider this a kindness, don't you?" Bastila asked distantly, over the clatter of metal falling to the ground.  
  
"He literally begged me to kill him. What do you think?" I asked coldly.  
  
"It seems there should be another way."  
  
"Let the droid return to its perverted owner and let the woman go insane thinking her husband lives on in droid-form?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"It appears you have a conscience after all." Bastila noted.  
  
"No. I just like killing things." I said cheerfully.  
  
x x x  
  
The ruins were as I had left them. "Now. We don't need to bother with this hunk of junk." I noted, walking around the droid, "Because it takes hours for it to find a language we understand, and we already know what we're doing."  
  
"You may know." Bastila muttered.  
  
I grinned darkly, "We have to fight our way past a sentry droid through each of those doors, there." I pointed left and right, "Then answer some simple general knowledge questions. That will open the door there-" I pointed straight ahead, "-and we can get what we came for. Sound simple enough, Jedi?"  
  
"I suppose so." she said, frowning, "How difficult are the droids to disable?"  
  
"Pretty tough. The questions are a breeze, though." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Right." Onasi said coldly. He took out his blasters, and stood at the edge of the door. Bastila drew her lightsaber, and with a little too much dramatic flourish, I took out my crimson blade as well. Onasi eyed the blade with distaste, but was quickly distracted when I opened the door.  
  
The droid came out blasters blazing, and Onasi quickly followed suit, firing back at it. Bastila's lightsaber practically spun in circles, with her attempts to block the droid's blaster bolts. I threw Force lightening at the droid, which fried it. Then I ran past Bastila, and sliced the stunned droid in half.  
  
"A red lightsaber?" Onasi asked.  
  
"You are persistent, aren't you?" I asked flatly. I activated the console and answered the questions. The three death-giving planets. Then I made my way over to the other door, "Same as last time." I told them both. They both nodded, though Onasi was still eyeing my lightsaber with suspicion.  
  
I opened the door, and repeated the performance on the droid. When I looked up from the fried remains of the droid, I saw Onasi was on his back on the ground, and Bastila was kneeling next to him. I walked briskly over to them and looked down at her, "What happened?"  
  
"He was hit by a blaster bolt." she said. Her hand was over his chest, and I could sense the Force flowing from her, healing him. After a moment, she panicked, "He's still not breathing! I've healed him, he should be fine now!"  
  
"Calm down, Jedi." I hissed, "What can't you fix?"  
  
"He has no pulse." she said, slightly less panicked, though I could all but hear the Jedi Code being chanted in her mind.  
  
"Do you know how to do CPR?" I asked, sinking to my knees next to them, so I was on his other side.  
  
She whimpered, "He's already dead. What's the point?"  
  
"He's not joined the Force yet." I said flatly, "Try it."  
  
She applied pressure to his chest, but wimped out of breathing for him, which meant I had to do it. Not that it helped. Which made her panic even more, "He's dead! He's dead! This is all my fault!" she whimpered.  
  
"Oh please. Your emotional breakdown is making me nauseous." I hissed, putting up my Force shields to keep the emotions out.  
  
"How can you be so calm!" she demanded.  
  
"Simple. I don't actually like him."  
  
"You heartless-"  
  
"I can help him, though."  
  
"How? He's dead!"  
  
"Not yet." I said, glaring at her, "I told you. He hasn't joined the Force yet."  
  
"How can you sense it in a Force-blind?" she demanded.  
  
"It's a gift." I grinned darkly, "And it's a serious high when I'm the cause of death, too."  
  
"You are sick."  
  
"Thank you." I said flatly, "Now back off."  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
I closed my eyes and focused through the Force, into him. I reached with invisible hands, into his chest, and gripped his heart. I squeezed it gently, through the Force, in a steady rhythm. Outside my Force trance, my hand was curled into a claw, and it must have been obvious to Bastila that I was using Force grip on him.  
  
After almost a minute, Onasi gasped for breath, and I let go, pulling the tendrils of Force I had wrapped around his heart away from him before they choked him.  
  
"What- what happened?" he demanded, trying and failing to sit up.  
  
"You were shot in the heart." Bastila said, rushing to help him sit up, "I healed the wound, but you still wouldn't breathe. I thought you were going to die."  
  
"That... that doesn't entirely answer my question." he noted.  
  
"I saved your life." I said flatly.  
  
He looked up at me, and smirked, "And here I thought you hated me."  
  
"Don't get all sentimental and mushy on me, Onasi." I snapped, though there was no anger in my tone.  
  
He laughed, and picked himself shakily to his feet, "Wouldn't dream of it, sister."  
  
"What, exactly, did you do?" Bastila asked me pointedly.  
  
"It's the same Force power that dark Jedi use to choke someone." I said flatly.  
  
"How-?" she asked weakly.  
  
"I restarted his heart with Force grip." I said bluntly, "I'm almost looking forward to telling Zhar about it, since he was so set in the opinion that such a power was worthless to the goody-goodies."  
  
"You... I didn't think such a thing was possible." Bastila said distantly.  
  
"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about the dark side, apparently, Jedi." I retorted.  
  
"Uh, can we get on with this mission before something else tries to kill me?" Onasi suggested.  
  
I laughed, "Why? Afraid I'll not help next time?"  
  
"Something like that." he muttered, "Why did you save me, anyway? I thought you hated me?"  
  
"But now I own you. You owe me a major lifedebt, whatever way you look at it. So you're mine." I said brightly.  
  
"I really do hate you." he muttered.  
  
"Thank you." I said cheerfully. I walked over to the console and entered the answers for the three life-giving worlds, then led Bastila and Onasi through the main doors, and to the Star Map.  
  
"This... this must be what Revan and Malak found when they entered this temple." Bastila whispered, awed. The darkness emanating from the map sang through my blood and called to me on so many levels, "This must be where their journey down the dark side began."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Onasi muttered, "I'm not Force-sensitive and I can tell this place is evil."  
  
"A Force-blind tach would sense the darkness in this place." I said coldly.  
  
"Are you comparing me to a tach?" Onasi asked, insulted.  
  
"No. I'm saying even something that low would notice." I said acidly.  
  
"Right." he muttered sceptically.  
  
"These coordinates here." I said, pointing to the incomplete data near the centre of the map, "These are the important ones."  
  
"There's only two of the six galactic coordinates listed here. It's not enough for an accurate location." Bastila said flatly.  
  
"I know." I said, "The other four maps are needed to make this location complete."  
  
"And those four maps can be found, where?" Bastila asked.  
  
"On the four planets you see on this map." I said flatly.  
  
"Is that-?" she was staring at the map intently, "Is that Korriban?"  
  
"Yes, it is." I answered.  
  
"And if that's Korriban, then this is... Kashyyyk... and Tatooine... and here's Manaan." she said, almost to herself.  
  
"And those are the four worlds we have to go to next." I said flatly, "If you're up for a little adventure?"  
  
"I don't suppose we have a choice in the matter." she said, resignation in her tone, "We shall present this information to the Council. They will decide what we shall do next."  
  
x x x  
  
As we returned to the enclave, Bastila took the time to talk to the woman whose droid I had destroyed. She didn't have the heart to tell the woman I killed her favourite pet, so instead she said kath hounds attacked it and it was destroyed. Not entirely a lie, but just enough to leave a false impression.  
  
The woman was devastated. Her anguish put me in a good mood for the rest of the day.  
  
x x x 


	4. Air

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: I found it incredibly unrealistic that Calo Nord would get Wookiees to help kill you on Kashyyyk, when the Wookiee leader gave you a mission to complete. Also, the Force power mentioned here that isn't in the game - and it's a NIGHTMARE to use in Jedi Academy - it all but killed my character, the one time I tried it!  
  
Lord Valentai: Thank you. I hate the bullying-thug image, and I wanted to make Revan a real evil-genius.  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: I actually haven't exactly decided which ending to use. I've written to chapter 8 (and I'm thinking of making 10 instead of 9) and I still haven't decided on the ending!  
  
Ozziegrl: Thanks, glad you like it.  
  
darth poop: heh heh, glad you liked that. If she'd left the planet, we'd not have the whole Star Map quest thing going on... Revan would probably have done a Kill Bill skit, hunting down Malak, most likely with a yellow lightsaber just for the hell of it.  
  
thesamonthemoon: mwahahahahaha... good to know I can write evil well - it's not easy when I have a conscience. Oh... you know something, you're right about the Mandalorian armour... um... well, I suppose, if she kicked hard enough... let's just say she severely dented his armour... which would have had a similar effect, right?  
  
Noop-Ni: Thanks.  
  
Data: Glad you like it.  
  
Darth Jenrai: Gotta say, that's my favourite line in this fic, and I'm glad other people like it too.  
  
ProcrastinatingMonkey: Hmmm... what's to describe about Dantooine, though? It's just fields, right? I'll try to do better, though. About her hair, however... she wears it loose, most of the time... when she ties it back, she'll mention it specifically, because it's unusual for her.  
  
snackfiend101: Manaan.  
  
NathanPostmark: Well, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter.  
  
The Holy Beergut: Glad you like it.  
  
RollingSkull: Surreal, huh? I thought so too, when I attained DS mastery in the game, by Dantooine, lied blatantly to the Jedi Masters, and they still let me run the show... they really have no other choice - they need her. Why don't you believe she's "possessed by the dark side", though? I agree with you about the Force powers... I like to think that the likes of Force Grip are names given to that particular use of the telekinetic element of Force use. The game does oversimplify it... you can't even levitate, outside of the Dantooine training cut-scene! And have you ever played Jedi Academy? After using level 3 Force jump in that, who wants to go back to KotOR's game engine, where you can't even jump at all? Not to mention the lightsaber duels are so much more interactive/realistic (sorry, I'm ranting, now). I only returned to KotOR after that, for the compelling story-line.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 4 - Air  
  
The Jedi Masters insisted that I be supervised. Bastila and a Jedi Knight were to accompany me. I was most surprised to find the Jedi Knight who had volunteered was the Cathar who I had spoken to in the courtyard. Turns out I give good anger management advice, and because of it, she passed her trials to become a Knight in the first place.  
  
As soon as we left Dantooine, Onasi contacted Republic HQ, who told him to keep an eye on this mission, but they wouldn't tell him why. It's obvious some of the 'Republic representatives' the Jedi Council made a deal with had a hand in those orders.  
  
"All right, then." I said brightly, as we prepared for hyperspace, "Next stop, Korriban."  
  
"No way!" Bastila snapped, "We're going to... Kashyyyk, first!" the hesitation made it clear she hadn't decided which of the other three planets to pick until the last second. Just so long as it wasn't Korriban, anyway.  
  
"Spoil my fun, why don't you." I muttered sulkily, "We will have to go to Korriban eventually, you know."  
  
"And I plan to put it off as long as possible." she retorted.  
  
"Good for you." I said flatly, "You do that." she glared at me, and I grinned infuriatingly.  
  
"Can we not argue too much, please? I am already too tempted to throw you out the nearest airlock, as it is, Kira." Onasi muttered.  
  
"Who's arguing? I agreed with her." I said, a hint of a whine in my tone.  
  
He sighed, "Fine, whatever."  
  
x x x  
  
The journey to Kashyyyk was boring beyond belief. I never was a fan of long-haul hyperspace journeys, and Kashyyyk was the furthest distance we had to travel in this little adventure. I did the calculations that once we got the map on Kashyyyk, Tatooine would be the closest to go to next. Onasi agreed with me, noting, "And Bastila'll be happy that you're not keen to go to Korriban next."  
  
"She probably will. But here's the flight plan. Kashyyyk-" I pointed to it on the map, "-Tatooine-" I drew a straight line with my finger that showed that it was the shortest distance, "-Manaan's closest to Tatooine-" I drew another line, "-then Korriban's not too far from Manaan."  
  
"You've got it all worked out."  
  
"Bastila wasn't stupid when she picked Kashyyyk." I noted.  
  
"You're admitting the Jedi is smart?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
"I think Hoth melted." he muttered. I laughed.  
  
Then I felt something... in the back of my mind. A nagging feeling. "I... I have to go." I left the cockpit and made my way through the ship. Mission and Zaalbar were at the table in the common area. Mission was playing with her Pazaak deck, and Zaalbar was massacring the food supply.  
  
I passed them, without a word, and made my way through to the female sleeping quarters.  
  
Bastila was sitting on her bunk, examining a datapad as if it was fascinating... but her eyes weren't focused on it, and she seemed to be in a little world of her own.  
  
"Hey, Jedi. What's got you so miserable? I could sense it from the other side of the ship."  
  
She was startled, and looked up at me, "I... I was just thinking... about our mission."  
  
"Which one? The maps? Or the blue one?"  
  
"That is not funny." she said coldly.  
  
I grinned, "I thought it was."  
  
"You are incorrigible."  
  
"Thank you." I said brightly.  
  
She sighed, "I am worried about you, if you must know."  
  
"I'm flattered at your concern." I said sarcastically, "I can take care of myself, you know, Jedi."  
  
"It's not your well-being I am worried about." she hissed, "It's your... attitude. You are incredibly volatile. I do not think I wish to be... connected to you."  
  
"You're talking about this Force-bond, aren't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"How did this bond come to be, exactly?" I asked, sitting next to her, "I know well enough that it takes a deep connection to form one."  
  
"I saved your life, on the bridge of your ship." she said quietly, "You almost died in Malak's attack. I preserved the flicker of life in you. It is a miracle that you didn't suffer permanent brain-damage."  
  
"I'm resilient. But I suppose I should be grateful to you." I said distantly. I didn't actually say I was grateful. Just that I knew I should be. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"I... I do not entirely know." she said, distantly.  
  
A shadow flitted through her aura, and I said quietly, "You were drawn to the darkness in me."  
  
She started at that, "No!" then she frowned, "I suppose in a way, I could have been. But I am a Jedi! I shall not give in to the lure of the dark side!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and all but laughed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've lured plenty of people to the dark side. You'd not be the first."  
  
"You have not turned me." she hissed.  
  
"No, but I've tempted you." I retorted. I smiled darkly, "Don't be afraid. I won't turn you if you don't want me to."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Only that if you change your mind, I'll be here for you." I said softly, "I'm more yours than you're mine, in this bond."  
  
She shivered, "That is a frightening thought." she whispered.  
  
"It is the truth. I owe you my life." I frowned at that thought. It unsettled me, but I knew it was true.  
  
"If... if you're... mine." she sneered at the way I had worded it, but she clearly couldn't find a better way to say it herself, "Then surely you should defer to my judgement. Allow me to make the moral decisions?"  
  
"If I don't disagree too strongly." I said flatly, "I'm not your pet kath pup, Jedi. And I'm certainly not trained." I grinned viciously, "And don't think you'll get away without your furniture shredded, either."  
  
"Funny analogy..." the hesitation implied she was unsure what name to use for me.  
  
"In a ship full of people who don't know who I am... I suggest you use my alias." I said calmly.  
  
"Indeed... Kira." she said, smiling, "Who knows who's eavesdropping on this ship?"  
  
"I'd bet on Mission, nosey child - Canderous, career trouble - and Onasi, suspicious git." I said calmly, "That's a lot of curious ears."  
  
"I suppose we should not discuss your... past, and identity, too thoroughly?" she said, making it sound like a question.  
  
"For now, anyway." I said flatly, "Anyway... I won't kill anyone without your permission. Fair? But I will dish out torture and insults without your consent, whenever I consider it necessary... or fun."  
  
"I suppose that is... fair enough." she said, frowning, "I cannot expect much more from you, considering who and what you are."  
  
"Feel better now? You may have saved several lives just by agreeing to that." I noted.  
  
"That is... some comfort."  
  
I smiled, "Good. I can't shield against your emotions, no matter how hard I tried. I don't need your baggage weighing me down." I grinned at her disapproving look, then stood up and left her alone.  
  
x x x  
  
Finally, we made it to Kashyyyk, and I eagerly leapt down the loading ramp of the Hawk and out of the recycled air. The aura of life from the planet called to me from space, and I had to get out into the wild. The Shadowlands were far below, but the danger sang to me, even from that distance.  
  
Harmony in the danger. I understood what the Wookiees saw in it. I eagerly looked forward to returning to Korriban, but Bastila couldn't have picked a better temporary substitute for me.  
  
Until... [Greetings to you.] said an Ithorian, whose aura radiated a sliminess that made me instantly wary. His aura wasn't dark, though... closer to neutral, but still self-serving and back-stabbing, [Err... while I am pleased to welcome you to planet G5-623, I do not see your ship on my docking schedule. The Czerka Corporation will see to your needs, of course, but there will be a one hundred credit docking fee. In advance, I fear.]  
  
G5-623? I did the mental calculation. Yes, that's the numerical designation of Kashyyyk... but no one uses numerical planet names on named worlds, except pompous bureaucrats. But the immediate problem this pompous bureaucrat presented was that he wanted my money. "Docking fee? Why do I need to pay that?" I asked coldly.  
  
[This outpost is remote and expensive to maintain. The hundred credits given will ensure that it remains here... for your use, of course.] he explained, [Upon collection of the correct fees, I will extend what resources the Czerka Corporation can offer. I'm sure you understand.]  
  
"Oh, I understand." I said coldly, fixing him with my best intimidating glare, "And I don't need to pay the docking fee." I growled, adding Force to my words, not to mention inspiring fear in his mind, through the Force. Grovel at my feet, little slime-ball.  
  
[Perhaps you don't need to pay the docking fee.] he said, his voice wavering slightly, [Any services you need will more than make up for it. You are welcome on Edean, trade designation G5-623. Czerka Corporation welcomes your business. We should discuss your interests in my office. We will also arrange for translation services, for a nominal fee, of course. You'll be encountering a number of Wookiees while here.]  
  
"I don't need a translator." I sneered at him, "I understand more than you can know."  
  
[Er... very well.] he said warily, [It is no concern of mine. I will simply assume you are one of the rare sort that take to languages easily.] I snorted at that, but didn't respond. [Now then, please follow me to our information centre. I will answer any further questions there.]  
  
I rolled my eyes, and started walking along the creaking path towards the exit of the docking facility. With luck, I could get away from the ship before the Jedi followed me, and then I would be able to play in the Shadowlands without any morals to distract me.  
  
On the way, I spotted a small stall selling various items. Poor quality, and relatively cheap... mostly. There was a decent energy shield which was in excellent condition, a cyber implant, and a set of high grade armour. But other than that the merchandise was barely worth a second glance. "So, new spacers have come to wild Kashyyyk? Please, look well upon the wares of Eli Gand. I live to serve your needs." the salesman said slimily.  
  
The young mechanic sitting nearby, who was tinkering with a broken droid the salesman had acquired, looked up at me as I examined the relatively pathetic merchandise, "Just be sure to pay cash." he warned me, "The interest on his loans will drain you like a Deluvian fatworm on a Hutt's backside."  
  
The stall owner turned to the young man, with a look of half-amusement, half-veiled-threat, "First off, Hutts are ALL backside." he said smarmily, "Secondly, I don't much like the comparison. No need to get personal. It's just business." he turned to me, radiating dishonesty in near tangible waves, "Poor fellow, he's been waiting for his friends to return with my money for a standard month now. Ah, but you don't need to hear of this. What can I get you?"  
  
"Do you always enslave your debtors?" I asked, not really caring but for the fact I knew the man was hiding something.  
  
"Enslave? I resent that." the man said, insulted, "Simply fair business. This man's fellows left without settling their debts, so he must make up the difference."  
  
"I know, I know, it's standard trading rules." the younger man retorted, "I just want to know where my crew went. I was only gone for two days. This isn't like them."  
  
"Yes, very sad that they would abandon you, especially while you were doing me a favour and helping repair one of my freighters." the salesman said, his tone showing that he clearly didn't believe there was anything 'sad' about it, "You think you know someone, and they turn out to be a cheat. Oh, not like you, Matton. You honour your deals. A word is a bond in trade."  
  
"I never implied I saw anything wrong with the concept of enslaving your debtors." I said calmly, "I just wondered if you did it often, that's all."  
  
"Oh, it's happened once before." the man said casually, "Took almost a full cycle for them to pay me back."  
  
"I see." I said, nodding. "Well... I like this armour." I indicated the expensive item.  
  
"That's a top quality piece, that." the man noted, "Ten thousand credits."  
  
"What's so special about it?" I asked.  
  
"It reputedly belonged to Jamoh Hogra. He was a Zabrak mercenary who feared for his life after a raid on a Sith dreadnaught. He spent a fortune on his personal armour, only to be killed while in the bath." the man said brightly.  
  
"Uh huh." I said, sceptically, "Maybe later." I turned and left the stall. I didn't have that many credits, though I would never admit it to the shopkeeper.  
  
Footsteps trotting behind me drew my attention to Mission scurrying towards me, bubbling and bouncing with eagerness. More sedately, following her at a walk, was Zaalbar, whose aura radiated reluctance and fear. "Hey, Kira!" Mission cheered, "You're gonna want someone who knows the lay of the land with you, right? And plus, I've always wanted to see where Zaalbar used to live, so can we come with you?"  
  
"I don't see a problem with that." I said, smiling, "Just so long as you don't get yourselves killed by anything."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We won't." Mission said, grinning.  
  
I turned and led the two of them off towards the gates to the Great Walkway. A Czerka guard tried to cause trouble for me because Zaalbar was with me, but I used the Force to make him forget I was ever here. No point shooting a Czerka officer point blank. I'd have to kill them all, and while I knew I could, it would be messy, and Bastila'd surely pitch a fit.  
  
On the Great Walkway, however, was another matter. First, the three Cerka, with a fresh stench of death on them and a Wookiee corpse to show for it at their feet, got smeared across the wooden floor of the walkway, by my lightsaber, Mission's blaster and Zaalbar's sword. Then a short walk further, three Sith were daft enough to challenge me, and ended up as smoking corpses, thanks to a ridiculously strong dose of Force lightening.  
  
Zaalbar intervened when I tried to use a similar tactic on the Wookiee that denied me access to the Shadowlands. And when we got to the Wookiee village to ask permission to go visit the surface of their planet, I met a nasty surprise. A Wookiee named Chuundar, who thought he was better than me.  
  
[Step forward and address mighty and wise Chuundar, outsider. I don't often allow visitors of your kind.] the black furred Wookiee growled. I've seen Terentatek with more light in their auras. His fur matched his soul perfectly.  
  
[You are flanked by Czerka slavers! Are they not outsiders? Or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them!] Zaalbar snarled in response.  
  
[Ah, brother Zaalbar. You've been exiled a long time. You shouldn't speak in that tone. Things are different now.] the black Wookiee replied. This Wookiee was Zaalbar's brother? Interesting. No wonder he left home. [You are a mad-claw without honour. You have no voice among your own people. I, on the other hand, am Chieftain.]  
  
"Is there a point to this?" I asked impatiently, "If this will only lead to a fight, I'd like to get to it."  
  
Mission and Zaalbar both shot me startled looks, but Chuundar practically laughed at me, [There will be no fight. You wouldn't survive. The village believes in me. They would rise to kill you. I also have the protection of Czerka Corporation guards as well. No, you have no chance while I am unopposed.]  
  
I growled, and for added effect said in the Wookiee's own language, [I'm no weakling.] my hand hovering over my lightsaber, the fingers of my other hand curled almost claw-like.  
  
Chuundar actually did laugh, and a slight hand gesture from him told two of the six Czerka guards in the room to attack me, while several other Wookiees restrained Mission and Zaalbar, so I was effectively alone and outnumbered.  
  
Screw lightsabers. I spun around to kick one guard in the side of the face so hard his neck snapped. I then turned and grabbed the second guard by the arm, twisting it so sharply that I literally ripped his arm off before knocking him to the ground and crushing his throat with the heel of my boot.  
  
I turned to face Chuundar with a victorious (and vicious) grin. "I told you so." I said brightly. Zaalbar chuffed with laughter at Chuundar's foolish mistake. Chuundar now looked afraid of me. "And that's without weapons, too." I added altogether too cheerfully.  
  
Chuundar took in the fact the weapon I wore was a lightsaber, meaning I had not only forsaken one of the most powerful bladed weapons in the galaxy for a barehanded fight... but I also hadn't bothered to use the Force powers I must have at my disposal to even be able to carry such a weapon in the first place. Now I think he was terrified of me. Good. He knows his place, now.  
  
"Now since you didn't want a fight, in the first place... what did you want, exactly?" I asked brightly.  
  
[I haven't killed Zaalbar because he is my brother, and I hoped he and I could come to an agreement. You are irrelevant.]  
  
I snarled. What a human would call feral. And even a Wookiee would call it a hostile tone, [Hey, fur ball, watch who you're calling 'irrelevant'!] lightening sparked between my fingertips, in my anger, and I bared my teeth in a gesture that only humans seem to be daft enough not to consider a threat.  
  
The fact I had now made two separate outbursts in Shyriiwook was not making the Czerka guards any more comfortable in my presence, I'll tell you that. But I always did find that saying something to any alien species in their own language tends to make more of an impression than saying it in Basic.  
  
[You are irrelevant to this particular scenario, human. I would neither know nor care of matters outside my domain. And you may be as relevant as you wish there.] Chuundar snapped.  
  
I laughed, "Very well. Fair enough. But you're not killing Zaalbar." I waded through sewers to find that Wookiee. I went within smelling range of Gammoreans for him. I sure as hell wasn't about to be handed a lifedebt on a silver platter just for the life in question to only last another few weeks. Zaalbar's life was mine, and Chuundar sure as hell wasn't getting it.  
  
Chuundar snorted, [We shall see.] he replied, [I need some time to speak with my brother in private. Perhaps, as you are so skilled a fighter, you may be able to assist me with a task?]  
  
"Such as...?" I asked warily  
  
[A simple thing. Another Wookiee has suffered the same fate as Zaalbar, gone mad and been exiled. He now lurks the Shadowlands.] Chuundar explained, [More importantly, he's pestering my Czerka allies during their Shadowland expeditions. It is not good for business.]  
  
"I can only imagine how heartbroken you must feel about that." I said sarcastically.  
  
Chuundar gave me a vicious glare, [We only enter the Shadowlands for ritual hunting. I'd leave the troublemaker down there but he has proven too good at surviving. He has managed to linger a number of years, cowering in his madness and shame. You are expendable. You will remove him. I'll allow you access to the Shadowlands. You will track and kill this insane Wookiee, and maybe then you will earn my favour.]  
  
"Like I need or want your favour." I said acidly, "I don't take orders from over-inflated windbags in fur coats. I'll go to the Shadowlands. If I see anything that tries to kill me, I'll kill it first... though whether I get your Wookiee in the process or not is an entirely different matter. I have other reasons to be down there."  
  
[That is acceptable. Though I shall only allow Zaalbar to leave here when the troublemaker is dead.] Chuundar replied.  
  
I nodded curtly, "I'll be leaving, then." I turned and stalked out of the chieftain's hall, Mission hot on my heels and livid at Chuundar. She was ranting a series of expletives that would make the Sith's best generals blush, and I specifically noted the lack of any insult regarding Chuundar's parentage. Interesting that such a young girl knew so much creative profanity. And is it even possible to do that with a Bantha?  
  
It was late. I was going back to the Hawk for the night.  
  
x x x  
  
I awoke to find Bastila looming over me, "Wake up, Kira!" she snapped.  
  
I groaned and shoved her away, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, "I'm not a morning person, Bastila." I hissed, "I'm evil. We're nocturnal."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I am going with you to the surface. When do you suggest we leave?"  
  
"After breakfast." I replied flatly, "And are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"The Jedi sent me to supervise you. So that is what I shall do." Bastila retorted.  
  
I sighed, "Fine. Just don't cramp my style too much."  
  
We ate breakfast together. The entire Ebon Hawk crew were seated around the small circular table, eating synthesised gunk from the ship's food dispenser. The two Jedi were the only ones who didn't express disgust at the flavour and texture of the 'food'.  
  
After breakfast, Juhani took me aside to speak to me privately, before I left, "I wanted to thank you." she said quietly, "For your advice on how to deal with my anger."  
  
"It worked, then?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I spoke to my Master, Quatra. She said it is not a commonly practiced technique, and does not work for everyone, but if I wished to try it, it would not hurt." Juhani explained, "It worked quite well. My Master tested my control a few days after you gave me that advice, and I managed not to lash out as she had thought I might. She was most impressed with my progress, and advised the Masters that I should graduate to the rank of Jedi Knight."  
  
I smiled. It would have been a warm smile if it had reached my eyes, "Good for you."  
  
"I would not have expected a Sith to offer such advice to a Jedi willingly." she noted.  
  
"Like I said, I like you." I said calmly, "And please, don't mention what I am in front of anyone else on this ship. Bastila's the only other one who knows." I added in a whisper.  
  
"Ah. Very well." she said, nodding, "I shall let you go, now. May the Force be with you."  
  
I smiled darkly, "That is how you say it. We say 'may the Force serve you well'."  
  
Her lip twitched. An odd half smile that seemed both bemused and wary, "Well you will have to make do with the Jedi platitude. For I do not believe the Force serves anyone."  
  
I half laughed, "Very well, Juhani. Thank you."  
  
x x x  
  
Bastila was not pleased when I let Canderous come with us to the Shadowlands. She was even less pleased when Canderous insisted on being kitted out with his heavy repeating blaster canon, two large vibroswords, and crimson Mandalorian armour (that looked suspiciously like the armour Sherruk had been wearing), the engraved clan symbol of which had been viciously scored off and replace by an ink serpent symbol to signify Ordo clan.  
  
Meanwhile, I had taken possession of a set of Sith robes, the former owners of which probably still lay smoking on the Great Walkway. This displeased Bastila even more, which I found amusing until the emotions wormed their way into my head, and I had to find a way to get her to think about something else, "Tell me about yourself, Bastila." I said suddenly, as we descended towards the forest floor, "I hardly know you, really. Yet you surely read up on my case-file before this mission."  
  
She smiled slightly. 'Of course I read up on her, the Masters insisted' the thought flitted through my mind so clear it took a couple of seconds before I realised it was hers. I blinked at it, but didn't say anything, "Yes, I suppose I can understand your curiosity, given the bond that connects us. Very well, I'll tell you a bit about myself." she said, her voice calm and measured, "I was found to be strong with the Force at a young age, as most Padawans are. As a girl I was given to the Order to be trained. When I joined the Order I left my family on Talravin, as all Padawans do. My family is still there, the last that I heard. I have had little contact with them, as it is discouraged."  
  
"Stupid rule." I muttered.  
  
"Relationships with family members are fraught with powerful emotions." Bastila answered immediately, "Such extremes are to be avoided. Anger and hate are the worst, but even love can lead to folly. Like all who join the Order, I have learned to embrace the life I have chosen. I had to let go of my attachments to my family."  
  
"And they call the Sith evil when the Jedi are the ones taking children from their parents."  
  
She gave me a sharp look, "For one thing, the Sith do worse, when they murder the parents and leave the children to fend for themselves." she hissed, "Besides, a child is too young to understand the sacrifices that must be made. It is better if they have no contact with their family once they are removed. Once I was older I realized the wisdom of this policy. A Jedi must do what is needed, personal desires notwithstanding. Love can only obscure and confuse the matter."  
  
"You're quoting the Jedi textbook, Bastila. Like you've memorised a speech. If you actually believed a word you were saying, it wouldn't sound so monotone." I said coldly.  
  
She sighed, "Some sacrifices are... harder than others." Her emotional pain hit me. Like a strangled child deep in her psyche was screaming out. One word. 'Daddy'.  
  
"You miss your father." it was a statement, not a question.  
  
She looked at me, startled, "How did you-?"  
  
"I can all but read your mind, Jedi." I said brightly, "If you try, I'm sure you could do the same right back at me."  
  
"I see." she said coldly, "Well perhaps you should learn to keep out of my thoughts. It is an invasion of privacy."  
  
"I don't do it deliberately." I snapped, "What you hide from the rest of the world practically gets thrown at me through the bond."  
  
She frowned, "Well, you are correct about my father. I was only a little girl when I left my family, but I still remember him fondly. He was kind and gentle and doted on me. My mother, however, was different. She pushed my father into treasure hunting. I spent all my young life on ships travelling from one false lead to the next."  
  
"Treasure hunting's not that bad, surely."  
  
"It is when you are a small child not allowed to see what is going on and only aware that your father is putting himself in danger every other week, and it is your mother's fault." she said coldly. I shrugged, not wanting to argue with her. "She whittled away my father's entire fortune, and I hated her for it. I think she was relieved to give me to the Jedi, but my father was heartbroken."  
  
"And you haven't heard from him since?" I asked.  
  
"Communication with family is discouraged-"  
  
"I know, I know." I interrupted before she could quote more of the textbook at me. I sighed slightly, and was grateful to be distracted from the conversation by the basket jolting to a halt in the Shadowlands.  
  
x x x  
  
We had barely walked a few feet out of sight of the basket, when we were surrounded by a group of thugs of various species. Led by a runt in a white hat, "I have to give you credit... you've led me on quite a chase. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!"  
  
"I see you brought some back up, Calo." Canderous said, smirking darkly, "Realized we were a bit much to handle on your own, eh?"  
  
Calo snorted, "You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. But I promise you, the Sith won't be getting in my way this time!"  
  
"If the Sith bombing got between you and I fighting, Calo." I said calmly, "Then you owe Malak, big time, for the few weeks of extra life you gleaned from it."  
  
"Oh, considering our history, friend." the sarcasm on the word 'friend' was extreme, "I think it's your days that were numbered."  
  
"History?" Bastila asked.  
  
"Long story short. Coruscant, seven years ago." I said flatly, "I stopped him from killing one of his victims. He holds a grudge well."  
  
"I got that target in the end." Calo said tonelessly, "As I shall get you, too."  
  
"Savour these last seconds of your life, Calo." I hissed.  
  
"Let's go, boys... it's show time!" Calo drew a pair of heavy blasters and started firing at us.  
  
Canderous and Bastila were quick to react. Canderous powered up an energy shield and returned fire with his heavy repeater. Bastila cast a Force shield around herself and tried (and failed) to cast a Force stun on Calo Nord.  
  
I reached out for the dark side of the Force, wrapped it around me like a shield, and gave in to it willingly. I literally saw red. I was aware of what I was doing, but wouldn't have been able to stop if I'd wanted. I charged Calo, taking several blaster bolts to the chest but the darkness protected me. As I reached Calo, I grabbed both his wrists, and snapped them before he could react. A knee to the groin, then an elbow to the back of his neck. He was on the ground and I kicked him several times before the presence of mind to use a lightsaber flickered into my thoughts. I removed his head with my blade.  
  
As I slowly regained my control, I crouched down on the ground to regain my composure as well. I noticed Canderous had slaughtered Calo's cronies, and Bastila was holding her head as if it hurt. She walked over to me and growled, "What did you just do?!"  
  
"It's a dark side skill called Rage." I said, still slightly out of breath, "It... it makes you invulnerable for a short period of time. Though at the price of rational thought. All you can think about is the kill. When you taste death on the Force, you get a fraction of a second coherent thought, the opportunity to choose to stop... or not. If you choose not to stop, you have to kill again."  
  
She shivered, disgust clear in her aura and expression, "That is absolutely horrible!"  
  
"It's practical." I said flatly, "I'm not exactly certain how many blaster bolts I took, but I couldn't have taken them without the protection the Rage afforded me. And we did want him dead, didn't we?"  
  
"I suppose so." she said, sighing, "But please. Do not do that again. The... the psychic overflow through the bond paralysed me."  
  
I stared at her for a few seconds, beating down the self-disgust and horror that I could have hurt my bond-mate, before I said, "I... I didn't know it... it would affect you. I... I'll not use it again."  
  
She seemed both surprised and grateful at this, "Thank you."  
  
I looted Calo's blasters, then examined the body. There were deep gashes on his face that I didn't remember causing. But they hadn't been there before. And when I looked at my fingernails, there was skin and blood under them. "Madclaw." I whispered so quietly I'm surprised the other two heard me.  
  
"Phht. Wookiees don't know what honour is." Canderous retorted.  
  
"Their honour values familial bonds in preference to battle, though still values both." I said coldly, "That is the only major difference between your two cultures, Mandalorian."  
  
Canderous snorted and folded his arms, "What matter the tactics? If your claws are a better weapon than his blasters, use them."  
  
I glared at him, "I have used Rage many times in the past. I even used it on Taris to wipe out a group of Vulkars. But I have never forsaken lightsabers for claws. And I respect the Wookiee belief, even if you don't." I stared at Calo's decapitated corpse, 'Of all the times... if I'd used claws then, instead of today... instead of my lightsaber...'  
  
Bastila stared at me... clearly she heard that thought... though she acted as if she hadn't... she respected my privacy, "Honour can be restored to a Madclaw if they do enough of worth."  
  
"And what would be considered worthy?" I asked acidly.  
  
"Perhaps to refrain from using the Rage, as you have already promised." she suggested.  
  
"Takes more than that. Wookiees are benevolent warriors. I would have to... help someone in need, prove I am no mindless killer, to restore my honour."  
  
"You're doomed to remain a Madclaw." Bastila said flatly. Though I could sense she meant it as a challenge. She wanted me to prove her wrong.  
  
We walked deeper into the Shadowlands. I knew the way well enough from last time, and hence I took the lead. Bastila a step behind and to my right. Canderous two steps behind me, to my left.  
  
The life around me felt... out of balance. There was a new predator down here. One that was upsetting the harmony of this chaotic world. If I find this beast that should not be here, I will kill it. The life cycle of Kashyyyk depends on balance. Predators and prey. Death is a neutral word in this place. As unjudged a word as water or breeze. It is essential, rarely sought, and yet gratefully embraced. Like love. But the new predator would feel the blade of a greater predator - me - and will let the cycle of life and death return to the way it should be.  
  
I sent feelers of the Force out around me, seeking the threat that did not belong. I couldn't find any great malevolence. Nothing besides the deep black essence of the beast I knew had dwelt here for eons. It must be something that either does not know that it damages the balance... or does not care.  
  
As I sensed for it, I found something else nearby. Force flowing through sentience, working in harmony. A Jedi. Or a Sith. Near impossible to tell. Clouded grey, neither light nor dark. Flickers of green power and compassion - a healer, possibly a Consular class Jedi. But near equal flashes of red power and resentment - betrayed, possibly an Assassin class Sith.  
  
"Bastila. Do you sense it?"  
  
"A Force-strong presence. Yes." she answered, "I cannot identify their alignment, however."  
  
"Neither can I. But I'd guess at Jedi."  
  
"Why?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I sense compassion." I said, frowning, and trying not to remember Zhar's first test, "But the power in the presence leans to either Jedi Consular or Sith Assassin. No Assassin has compassion so readable."  
  
"I see." she said flatly, "We should be cautious, in case you are wrong."  
  
"Agreed." I said. Canderous clearly didn't follow the conversation. Though he picked up on the possibility of an assassin, and was instantly on his guard.  
  
I led the way further. The presence was on our path. Or at least near it. It is impossible to tell gender from such a sense in the Force. In spite of all stereotypes that believe men and women are psychologically different, it's not so. The basic aura and essence is the same for both. I could tell it was human, however. No two species' minds work the same way.  
  
I could sense wisdom as I focused on it, stubbornness, and not a drop of fear anywhere near it. Realistic attitude, but no true bitterness. Only an echo of bitterness, like this person long ago made peace with the source of that emotion. Great strength of personality, and a wicked sense of humour - a person who takes glee in infuriating people. But not in true malice. The more I read from this person, the more I was certain it would be a Jedi. A most unorthodox Jedi, but a Jedi nonetheless. Possibly even a Jedi I wouldn't loathe and resent on sight.  
  
I sensed a returning probe reach my mind, 'What, you think you're the only one can snoop, eh?'  
  
'Snoop away. I doubt you'll like what you find.' I thought, calmly.  
  
Benign laughter in my mind, and the other presence took a few minutes to reply, 'Keep your bond-mate on a leash, kid.' addressing Bastila.  
  
Bastila laughed, and I gave her an indignant look, "That is not funny!"  
  
"What the-?" Canderous asked.  
  
"Telepathy." I answered, "It takes a Force-bond or a strong mind to use such a skill. And the presence we sensed clearly has a strong mind."  
  
"Clearly." Bastila said, trying not to laugh again at the leash comment.  
  
'So, are you going to stand around yapping among yourselves, or could an old man have some company?'  
  
'We were going in your direction, anyway.' I thought back. I also have a strong mind, 'We'll see you soon.'  
  
x x x  
  
When we eventually found the 'old man', he was sitting on a small (by Kashyyyk standards) tree stump, outside a hut that appeared to be built into a fallen log. It was quaint, but well kept. "Ah, I half expected you to be a man. No one really does know much about you. Thanks for keeping your name so far to the front of your mind." he glanced at Canderous, and the knowing look that I saw on the old man told me he knew to show tact.  
  
"Most of my shipmates call me Kira." I said pointedly.  
  
"And my name's Jolee Bindo." the old man replied, gesturing with a wave of his hand to the door of his hut, "Would you like to come in and try some local tea? It's not the best drink in the galaxy, but it's not bad."  
  
"We're in no real hurry, are we?" I asked, glancing at Bastila, "Saving the galaxy can wait five minutes while we rest. I'm still tired after that last fight."  
  
"I'll bet." Bastila muttered, "I still have a headache, too."  
  
"I have some herbs'll fix up a headache no problem." Jolee offered.  
  
He led us into his small hut. It was very modest, with just what the man needed to get by in the Shadowlands. He had slices of small Wroshyr branches making a table and a couple of chairs. There was an uncomfortable-looking bed, several cupboards, and a grate with a pot hung over it.  
  
"Sit down, make yourselves at home." Jolee said, as he rooted in a cupboard for a jar of something. Then he made his way to the pot in the grate, and added some of the contents of the jar to it. He then used the Force to summon fire under the pot - it was something so small and insignificant, something a true Jedi would never do because it's too trivial a use of the Force, something a Sith would never stoop to the level of doing as it's too menial.  
  
While the pot heated, he found four mugs, hand-made out of wood, from one of his cupboards, and brought them over. He then ladled some of the contents of the pot into the mugs, and helped himself to one of them. Bastila took another, but didn't drink yet. Canderous and I didn't move a muscle. Jolee took a sip from his mug, proving it wasn't poisoned, and Canderous took the third mug, leaving me to snatch the last.  
  
I settled on one of the chairs. Canderous chose to stand. Bastila took the other chair, and Jolee was sitting on the bed, which was close enough that we could still talk comfortably, "So, Jolee. How long have you been here? I don't recognise you." I said casually. What he'd read from my mind included the fact I had been here before.  
  
"I was keen to avoid you, the last time I saw you." he said calmly, "You weren't on a leash then, remember?"  
  
"Right." I said coldly. He was trying to push me. I had seen that he liked to drive people to distraction, and I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, "You haven't answered my question. How long have you been down here?"  
  
"Oh, a decade or two." he said nonchalantly, shrugging, "Who's counting?"  
  
"So you must be familiar with the natural order here?"  
  
"Oh, I could talk for hours about it." he said.  
  
"Please don't." I interrupted. The false hurt look he gave me almost made me laugh. "I just wondered because something felt off balance when I arrived down here. I appreciate the danger, the death, and the way this place works. I wouldn't want something to mess with it."  
  
"Of course. You would appreciate death, wouldn't you?" he asked, smirking slightly, "Well I can tell you exactly what's causing the problem. And I was actually going to ask you to help get rid of them."  
  
"I'd be only too happy to oblige." I said brightly, "What is it?"  
  
"I have a deal for you."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Figures it's never so simple as I want it to be. What's the deal, old man?"  
  
"You're here to find the same thing as before, am I correct?"  
  
"That's right. Yes." I said flatly.  
  
"You must do a task for me, and then allow me to join with you. I will then remove certain barriers in your path." Jolee said calmly.  
  
"Barriers?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure that out for yourself if you try to go without my help." he said smugly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine. Now what's this task?"  
  
"Since they began expanding in the Shadowlands, the Czerka have left me alone, for the most part. Until recently, anyway." he said calmly, "A group of them set up camp not far from here. Poachers is all they are. I'd like them removed from this place."  
  
"Poachers?" I asked, "These are the new predators that have been upsetting the balance?"  
  
"That's right." Jolee said, "The Captain of the lot is the one that earned my ire. Mishandle my garden, will he? Hmph!"  
  
I laughed, "I'll get rid of them." I said, "Where are they?"  
  
"Their camp is in the far northeast. Now remember, if I wanted them dead, I'd have done it myself. Find a better way."  
  
I scowled, "Oh, spoil my fun, why don't you?" I muttered. I finished my tea and saw that Bastila and Canderous had already finished their drinks, "Fine, I'll go get rid of them."  
  
"Good. Return to me here and we will see how you have done. Shoo. Shoo!"  
  
x x x  
  
As we left the hut, I turned to Bastila, "Can I kill the Czerka poachers? Please? Can I?"  
  
"I would rather we attempt to find a non-violent solution, as Jolee Bindo suggested." she replied, "Though if there is no alternative, I will allow you to have your fun. Do try to find another way, first, however."  
  
"All right. That's a fair compromise." I said, nodding.  
  
As we approached the Czerka, I sent a signal in Mandalorian battle code (hand signals used to give orders to troops) to Canderous, telling him to flank the Cerka from the ridge to the right and wait there in case there was a fight. He did as I signalled. Bastila and I walked over to the Czerka captain.  
  
"Who are you, another civil merchant like that coro-slime up on the docking ring? This is my territory." the man snapped.  
  
"Are you going to stop me? I go where I want." I said flatly.  
  
"Look, I don't care if you want to play tourist down here, but you behave yourself or we'll have a problem." the man said coldly, "I've got a job to do, and I won't be gentle if you get in my way, understand?" I examined his aura closely. He knew perfectly well that he was screwing over the environmental balance, and he didn't care. His aura was dark, but not strongly so.  
  
"You've been killing, down here." I said flatly. I stated it as a fact, not an accusation, "What, exactly?"  
  
"We are hunting the little simians, the tach." he explained. My matter-of-fact tone seemed to lull him into a false sense that I was on his side, "They have a gland that acts as a stimulant when powdered. I figure I've got two or three wealthy years to butcher the lot of them. You want in before I make them extinct?"  
  
"If the tach were to become extinct, the katarn and kinrath would starve." I said coldly, "Then the Terentatek and carnivorous plants would have no food. The trees would wither without the nutrients the carnivorous plants give them. The planet itself would die. This world is a dark beauty. Its ecosystem is unique. Don't you care that you would be destroying it?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'll be rich by then, and won't need to do it anymore. I don't have to worry about it." the man said, shrugging.  
  
I growled, "The natural order of this place is death. I should maintain that with yours."  
  
"Kira." Bastila said warningly, "Don't start a fight."  
  
I glared at Bastila, but backed off from the man, "Fine. I won't." I said to her, still glaring at him.  
  
"I don't need this kind of garbage from you. Watch your mouth. I'm the only law there is down here." he said warningly.  
  
"The only law down here is nature. Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest. Not Czerka." I said coldly.  
  
"But Czerka are the fittest, down here. We rule." the man said smugly.  
  
"That is what you think." my hand went for my lightsaber, but the recrimination entered my mind, and I stopped. I shot another glare at Bastila for it, though. "How do you keep from being eaten? You're as bull-headed as a katarn, and as venomous as a kinrath. The carnivorous plants, and the Terentatek, would just love to snap you up."  
  
'Terentatek? Here?' Bastila thought, stunned.  
  
'I mentioned it earlier in my rant. Didn't you notice?' I retorted in my mind.  
  
She started at that, but didn't respond.  
  
The Czerka man seemed immensely smug, as he told me, "Head office installed repulsor fields to keep the big predators out. Permanent placements too. We'll be fine for years."  
  
"Riiiight." I said, "And what if I told you I wanted you to leave?" I asked.  
  
"Is that old hermit Jolee trying to talk you into doing his dirty work?" the man asked, "We've spent too much on setting up just to walk away."  
  
"I'm not doing this because of Jolee." I said coldly, "I'm doing this because you're upsetting the natural balance. This place thrives on death, but not extinction. Leave now, and no one gets hurt." I growled, the Force backing up my words, and projecting fear to him.  
  
"All right, I'm done talking with you." he snapped, going for his blaster, "You've got under my skin one too many times! I'll bury you down here!"  
  
Bastila sighed.  
  
'I tried.' I thought, hoping she would hear it. Then I sent the Czerka man flying with a wave of the Force. Repeating blaster fire rained down on the guards who had raised their weapons to aid their leader. I stalked up to the leader, and gripped his throat with the Force, lifting him off the ground and holding him suspended in thin air, "I warned you. This was your choice, not mine." I told him. He coughed and choked and tried to respond, but couldn't.  
  
He passed out soon after I said it, but I continued to choke him until I felt him join the Force. Then I dropped him. I looked around to see two of the other four Czerka were lying dead, and the other two had gone. "Where did they go?" Bastila asked, voicing the question I'd been thinking.  
  
"Ran off. Cowards." Canderous muttered sulkily, as he rejoined us.  
  
"Good. At least they did not all die for their leader's mistake." Bastila said, seemingly exasperated.  
  
"Let's just go back to the old coot and see if he'll still help us get past the Czerka repulsor field." I said.  
  
"How do you know that is the barrier he spoke of?" Bastila asked.  
  
"Because it's to the east... which is the direction we want to go." I explained, "And it's to keep out 'larger predators', as in the Terentatek, which I know for a fact lives very close to the Map."  
  
Bastila sighed, "Very well. I only hope Jolee Bindo is not too mad at us for disobeying his instructions."  
  
x x x  
  
"Welcome back. I wonder, have you had much luck? Have you done as I asked?" Jolee asked. He was, once again, sitting on the tree stump outside his small home, as we approached him.  
  
"Yes. They're gone." I said flatly.  
  
"Yes, I heard the fuss of it." Jolee said calmly, "I told you I wanted a non-violent solution, and I had my reasons for it. You should have thought about that. Czerka Corporation will find the bodies and blame the Wookiees. This may cause more troops to be deployed. That means more disruption."  
  
"Wookiees don't use Mandalorian blasters and the Force." I said flatly.  
  
He gave me an odd look, "Who's to say Force choke can't be mistaken for just plain old strangulation, eh?" I blinked. How did he know I'd used Force choke, specifically? "And Wookiees use what weapons they have. If a Mandalorian blaster came into their possession, they wouldn't be averse to it, though they would prefer their bowcasters. Still, Czerka wouldn't care for that deep a logic, either way. I'm not pleased, but what's done is done and I'm not here to judge you. Hopefully you'll take care of that yourself."  
  
"I kill what I want. Don't argue with me, old man." I snapped. Bastila coughed pointedly, and I tried to send her a mental image of an extremely rude hand gesture. She squeaked indignantly, and I sniggered.  
  
"Oh, go bark up a tree." Jolee said dismissively, "You'll get the same response out of me. Besides, I'm not about to get in the habit of grading you."  
  
"Funny, I don't picture you as the 'disapproving master' type." I noted, smirking slightly.  
  
"You're pretty much right, really. Truth be known, I won't judge how you fared... as long as you can LIVE WITH YOURSELF!" his voice raised to almost ear-splitting volume as he shouted the last three words. I hadn't thought such an old man could yell so loudly. After a brief pause, which gave my ears time to stop ringing, he asked, "Was that convincing? It's been a while since I've been in the company of someone that needed that kind of babysitting."  
  
I snorted, "I don't need babysitting, old man. I was just saying I didn't picture you in that context. No need to prove me wrong." then I thought for a second, "Wait a minute. If you didn't care about the outcome, why have me do this?"  
  
"You were here and it needed doing." he said, shrugging, "Besides, dealing with the Czerka is dirty business. I hope you washed your hands."  
  
"I didn't get my hands dirty." I said flatly, "You seem to already know I used the Force to choke him, not my own hands."  
  
"Eh, well you need to wash your hands anyway." he noted, eyeing the blood under my fingernails.  
  
I examined them carefully, "Yeah... you're probably right." I focused through the Force, carefully and deliberately detaching the particles of blood and skin from my own skin, letting them fall to the ground, until my hand was clean again.  
  
He almost chuckled at that, "Well, now." he said, "Let's get moving. I noticed the old paths some time ago. There's also a Czerka repulsor field blocking the way, past the poacher camp in the east. I saw it when it was installed, so I know how to pass it." he explained. I gave Bastila an 'I told you so' look. "And on the other side... ancient answers. And perhaps a Wookiee you were seeking. I hope he's in the mood for visitors."  
  
"How did you know of the Wookiee we were looking for?" Bastila asked sharply.  
  
Jolee shrugged, "Your bond-mate left her mind open for me to read. I wasn't going to ignore the reason she was allowed down here, now was I?"  
  
"Honestly, I could care less about the Wookiee. I'm after the Map. That's it." I said coldly.  
  
"Why do you choose to come with us, Mr Bindo?" Bastila asked, "If you have seen my... companion's mind, you surely know the dangers-"  
  
"You presumably have a ship." he said, shrugging, "I've seen all I wish to here. Isn't that enough? I mean, I'm really sick of the trees." he then looked at me with a calculating gaze, "And perhaps your destiny might show me something new. You never know."  
  
"Well we're going back to our ship for the night." I noted, "We've been down here for a while, and the journey up again takes an hour."  
  
"Mind if I tag along?" Jolee asked amicably.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I asked. I turned to leave, when I tripped over something metallic. I landed face-first, unceremoniously, on the dirt ground, and when I picked myself up I realised the offending item was the severed head of a droid. "What the-?" I asked.  
  
Bastila picked up the droid head, and examined it, "Multiple blaster impacts." she muttered, "There's a recording here..." she pressed a button, and the droid head made a fritzing noise before voices emanated from it.  
  
"Playback: 'I don't get it. That merchant said there was salvage down here. We need Matton to work the sensors.' ... 'When he gets back we'll... wait... I'm getting something. Oh, it's Eli. Good. Maybe he'll point us in the right direction.' ... 'Eli! What the... ! But you got your money, you double-crossing snake! We had a deal...'" then the sound of blasters firing.  
  
"My goodness." Bastila whispered, "This droid witnessed a murder."  
  
"Three." I said quietly. There had been three voices on that recording. I sensed around, "But there's no echo of sentient death on the Force here. It was some time ago."  
  
"We should inform the authorities of this." Bastila noted.  
  
"What authorities?" Jolee asked bluntly, "The Wookiees aren't interested in outsider politics. And the Czerka could care less what happens to people they don't own."  
  
"Eli..." I said quietly, "I met him. He runs the shop on the docking ring."  
  
"Who?" Bastila asked.  
  
"Eli. The name mentioned on that recording." I said flatly.  
  
"We should tell someone about him!" Bastila persisted.  
  
"The mechanic working for him is named Matton." I said calmly, "That name was mentioned in the recording too. If you want to tell anyone, tell him. Eli's holding him to a debt these friends of his seem to have already paid. Not to mention the fact Eli killed Matton's friends."  
  
"You're right." Bastila said, pocketing the droid head, "We shall tell Matton, when we return to the docking ring."  
  
x x x  
  
As we walked back towards the ship, I pointed out Eli and Matton's stall to Bastila. They were just packing up for the evening. I approached the stall, with Bastila, while Jolee and Canderous stood back, just within earshot, "Hello again. What can I do for you, most valued customer?" Eli asked.  
  
"Valued until you can't pay." Matton noted coldly, "Watch your credits."  
  
"You hurt me, Matton. It is the debt of your crew that keeps you here, not me." Eli noted, his dishonesty showing only in his aura.  
  
"I don't appreciate litter, Eli." I said flatly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I tripped over this droid head in the Shadowlands." I said, as Bastila presented the object for them to see, "Look at my face. I'm going to have to shower." I said acidly.  
  
"Where? Ah, you mean the lower forest?" Eli said, too-casually. His tone attempted to belie the fear I sensed in his aura, "I don't pay attention to what these Wookiees call it. That doesn't look like any-"  
  
"Droid head? On Kashyyyk? Let me see that!" Matton took the droid head from Bastila, and examined it.  
  
"It is nothing, I'm certain. Eh... just garbage from the forest floor." Eli said desperately.  
  
"Mere garbage? It's D-A02, the repair droid from my ship! What was this doing in the forest?" Matton demanded.  
  
"Tripping me up." I snapped, "And it's Eli's fault I fell face-first in the dirt, too! There's a recording on it says he had the droid and its owners killed."  
  
'You self-centred Hutt-hearted nerf-herder!' Bastila thought, shooting a glare at me.  
  
'Oh, surely you can think of a better insult than that, Jedi.' I retorted mentally.  
  
She glared at me, and blocked me out of her mind quite forcefully.  
  
"Eli, you snake! You said my crew jacked the ship without paying the repair bill!" Matton shouted, anger flaring strongly in his aura.  
  
"Well... that is... eh... it's not how it looks." Eli said, backing nervously away from Matton, "You see, a good mechanic is hard to find and..."  
  
"And what?" Matton demanded, "I thought I owed you! You tricked them into the Shadowlands and killed them all while I fixed your freighter in orbit!"  
  
"Now keep your head, Matton. It was just business." Eli pleaded.  
  
"This is business?" Matton asked, disgusted. "Maybe in Hutt Space, but not here! Not with me!"  
  
"Kill him, Matton! You know he deserves it!" I goaded. He was on a knife edge, it only took the slightest push either way.  
  
Matton went for his blaster. Eli tried to run. It happened too fast for Bastila to try to stop it. And Eli was dead.  
  
"You have taken a good and honest man and twisted him into a bitter, hateful creature. You must be so proud of yourself." Bastila hissed at me.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am." I said brightly.  
  
"That Thaylian bog-slime. Do you know that I have been here thirty-six days, slaving to pay a debt in good faith?" Matton asked us, "All for nothing. He killed my crew... who knows where my ship is. Well, there's your pay, Eli. Blaster fire, and keep the change." the hatred was gone from his aura now. Bitterness and anger remained, but vengeance was sated.  
  
"Did you have to kill him?" Bastila asked plaintively. The wish that he hadn't done so was clear in her tone.  
  
"Well, I could have shot out his legs and let him crawl around for a while, but I consider this far more merciful." Matton said. I agreed with that, but didn't comment. Mercy is weakness, and I had no plans on voicing my opinions on that too publicly. "What did you expect I'd do? Besides, he'd have killed me. He couldn't have risked me telling everyone he was a cheat. He'd have no business."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" I asked.  
  
Matton shrugged, "Well, there's not much for me to do but stay here. I've no ship, so I may as well make a few credits." he said. Uncertainty wavered in his aura as he continued, "It'll probably take a while to convince Eli's suppliers that I'm the new boss, but eventually I'll buy my way off this rock."  
  
"You do that." I said flatly, in a totally non-committal tone that implied I didn't give a damn.  
  
x x x  
  
The next day, Jolee, Canderous, Bastila and I returned to the Shadowlands.  
  
The Czerka repulsor field wasn't hard to find. It stood out like a flower garden on Korriban. A vivid purple barrier of light, blocking the path to the east.  
  
"There, you see? Beautifully subtle, isn't it?" Jolee said brightly, "At least, compared to other Czerka equipment dumped down here. It's only been here a short while, or the Wookiees would have disabled it. They wouldn't have had an easy time of it, though."  
  
"Whatever. Just shut it down." I said flatly.  
  
"You aren't going to ask about it? A repulsor field in the woods and you have no interest?" Jolee prodded. I knew he was trying to bait me again, but this time I would play along. Let's see how long the old coot lives, if he really pisses off Darth Revan.  
  
"Very well. Why did Czerka put this here?" I asked.  
  
"There are others, each blocking similar points on certain paths." Jolee explained, "It is all very calculated. Very precise. It would have been effective if it hadn't relied on the creatures to be walking. Climbers don't have much trouble getting around it. I think it was an attempt to block the more dangerous carnivores from wandering freely, but it's not very effective. It limits us non-climbers, but the creatures of Kashyyyk are very adaptable."  
  
"All right. Now deactivate it." I said coldly.  
  
"I can manipulate it for a moment. Let me see... how did the Czerka engineers do it..." he opened a concealed panel in the field generator, and began fiddling with the wiring, "Ahh, there we go. Now keep moving. These are the most dangerous depths of Kashyyyk. A few surprises wait for us, I'll wager." he warned, before leading the way through the barrier.  
  
It flickered to life again a few seconds after we had all passed through it.  
  
We walked deeper into the eastern Shadowlands. I knew the paths here well enough, but I let Jolee lead, to give the old man the delusion that he was relevant or important. Soon enough, we came across a battle.  
  
"More bloody Katzof." Canderous muttered, as he recognised the crest on the armour of the Mandalorians who were fighting a lone Wookiee, and had him outnumbered three to one.  
  
I snarled, and charged the Mandalorians, igniting my lightsabers as I ran. A flicker in the back of my mind reminded me not to use the Rage. It was Bastila's thought, not mine. But I wasn't planning on using it, anyway. Canderous opened fire on one of the Mandalorians, and I quickly dispatched the other two with my lighsabers. The red and green look so good together. Such a beautiful contrast.  
  
When the three Mandalorians were on the ground, I noticed so was the Wookiee. But he wasn't dead yet. He roared weakly, [Great Bacca, let this outsider be different than the slavers... I beg you... can you heal my wounds?]  
  
"Why should I help you?" I asked.  
  
[An attack... from nowhere. Please, I need to be healed. Can you?] the Wookiee begged.  
  
'Help him, Madclaw.' Bastila thought. I knew she did it deliberately. She damned well knew that word would make me help someone. Just that one word - she didn't need to tell me to help him, she just needed to think the word. I glared at her, but then set about rooting out a medpac. I injected the kolto into the Wookiee's arm, and waited for it to work.  
  
The Wookiee slowly sat up, recovering his strength quite well, [I... I thank you. I would not have expected an outsider to aid me. Perhaps... perhaps you will help again? My hunting party, all of them, killed without honour. I barely survived. I want the murderers to suffer the same.]  
  
"Let me guess. Mandalorians? Like those we just killed?" I asked.  
  
The Wookiee nodded, [They followed us for a long while. We found bodies to the southwest, and then again further south after the west branch of the path. Their speed was amazing. They became camouflaged as I watched. What kind of creature can blend so naturally with the background? They were like ghosts.]  
  
"Stealth technology." I said quietly.  
  
"Bloody cowards." Canderous muttered, "Sneaking up on an opponent they outnumber. There is no honour in such a fight."  
  
"I agree, Canderous." I said, nodding.  
  
[They fought like outsiders, waiting until we were unarmed.] the Wookiee told us, [They would not attack until we had put our weapons away! They strike like cowards!]  
  
"I will find these honourless bastards, and kill them for you." I vowed. The word 'bastard' is a great insult to both Mandalorians and Wookiees, as is the word 'honourless'.  
  
[I thank you.] the Wookiee said gratefully, [I will wait here. I am too weak to fight them again, but I refuse to leave the Shadowlands unless vengeance is sated.]  
  
"Jolee." I said sharply.  
  
"Yes?" the old man asked warily.  
  
"Could you stay with this Wookiee?" I asked, "He is still weak, and I would not wish our quarry to sneak up on him as soon as we leave."  
  
"All right, then. I assume you kids can kill a few more people on your own. You're so good at it, after all." he muttered, settling next to the Wookiee.  
  
As we left, I overheard Jolee start a conversation with the Wookiee, about the hunting in the upper Shadowlands this time of year.  
  
We soon found the Wookiee corpses that signified the first attack location. I reached out with the Force, specifically looking for someone trying to hide. Three auras sang with malice nearby. Surrounding us, or at least trying to.  
  
'Bastila. Can you sense them?'  
  
'Barely.'  
  
'You take the one on your left. I'll take the other two. We can't afford to warn Canderous, because that would warn them.'  
  
'Very well. Besides, Canderous can take care of himself.'  
  
'One... two... three!' We both lashed out in the directions we had planned. Bastila's double blade meeting invisible armour, and eliciting a curdled scream. My crimson blade removed a helmet, complete with the head still in it, while my emerald blade only grazed the stealth unit of the Mandalorian I was trying to dissect with it. The unit failed, and Canderous blasted him with his heavy repeater, before the unfortunate Mandalorian could realise what was going on.  
  
"How did you two do that?" Canderous asked, as I looted one of the three corpses.  
  
"We could sense their presence in the Force, even though we could not see them. Also, we coordinated our attack telepathically." Bastila explained.  
  
"Ah. Force mumbo-jumbo." Canderous said, as if that was all we had needed to say.  
  
"Some cool weapons, but nothing interesting." I concluded, having examined all three corpses.  
  
We continued in this direction, and soon encountered another ambush. We used the same tactic as before, but this time Canderous was expecting it, and we had even less trouble killing off the three enemies.  
  
This time, we found a homing beacon for a swoop bike, on one of the corpses.  
  
Further down the same path, we found the swoop bike it was for. "Guess we activate this thing?" I suggested.  
  
"That'll summon their leader here." Canderous noted, "So yes. Do that."  
  
Bastila walked over to the edge of the clearing, and hid behind a Wroshyr root. Canderous stood with his back to mine, vibroblades drawn, as I activated the homing device.  
  
Soon, three more Mandalorians, all bearing the Katzof clan insignia, appeared out of thin air, "You have interrupted our hunt, interloper." the one wearing crimson armour said, "The inhabitants of this world could do little against us, but you appear to be a threat."  
  
"More than a threat enough for you!" Canderous snarled.  
  
"Another Mandalore, is it?" the leader jeered, "Will you draw arms against those you would serve? We'll see who lives this day!"  
  
"No honourable warrior would serve a coward, Katzof." I hissed, before Canderous could retort.  
  
"And who are you?" the Katzof asked.  
  
I grinned ferally, and drew my lightsabers, "I'm the angel of death." I hissed. The black robes, crimson and green sabers, and my near-trademark fighting stance were close enough to my image during the war - missing only a mask, really - that the Katzof backed away a step before he caught himself. And Canderous did a double-take.  
  
I didn't need Canderous and Bastila's help. Though Canderous did take apart one of the lower ranking Mandalorians without much difficulty, and Bastila's lightsaber made short work of the other lackey. I retracted the emerald blade in my left hand, and 'duelled' the leader. Though the duel more resembled a predator toying with its prey before moving in for the kill. I slew Mandalore, and this man wasn't even close to half the fighter Mandalore had been. But I was giving him the illusion of a fighting chance, just for fun.  
  
Bastila moved to help me fight, but Canderous stopped her, "Can't you tell she doesn't need help?" he asked in an undertone I wasn't supposed to hear.  
  
Bastila frowned, and stood back and watched the duel. I was practically dancing with him. I saw dozens of openings in his defences that I could take, but I just circled him, blocking his every attack with ease.  
  
'I thought Sith fought with passion?' the fascinated thought was Bastila's, but I heard it, 'Yet I sense no anger in her.'  
  
I shot her a brief smile, not enough to distract me from the fight, 'Remind me to give you a lesson in Sith precepts, Jedi.'  
  
She gave me an indignant look, but didn't reply. I started to back the Mandalorian into a corner, now on the offensive, but I made no feints, which afforded him the chance to block my attacks, until he tripped over a tree root and scrambled backwards into the corner I had backed him towards.  
  
I walked slowly towards him, and held the crimson blade near the Mandalorian's throat, lazily, "Give up?" I asked tauntingly. He was clearly terrified, and had dropped his vibroblade when he fell. To surrender like this would be the most dishonourable thing he could do. I didn't expect it, and I actually hoped he wouldn't give up.  
  
"Never." he hissed, lashing out with his foot, and hitting my ankle sharply. I had been ready for the attack, but it still hurt. I fell back, but managed to drop into a roll, and come back to my feet easily. I grinned ferally and waited for him to have the chance to grab his vibroblade before I attacked.  
  
Our swords locked, and I pushed him back against a giant Wroshyr root, [You may not have lived with honour.] I hissed in Mandalorian, [But at least you shall die with honour.]  
  
Fear shone brightly in his aura, and he whispered, [Who are you? Really.]  
  
I wrapped the Force around us, blocking us off from everything else, so no one would hear me but him, [I am the one who slew Mandalore.]  
  
[Revan?] he whispered, awed and terrified. He believed it.  
  
I grinned darkly, [I told you I was the angel of death, didn't I?]  
  
He pushed me back, which broke my Force shields, and the fight resumed. He fought with all his strength to try to beat me back, but I blocked him, even when he tried to feint and trick me. Then, as his desperation grew, his fighting became sloppy, and I got bored. The next gap in his defence let me run my blade through his heart. He fell to his knees, and I removed his head with my lightsaber before his body collapsed to the ground.  
  
I felt him join the Force, the taste of death replacing the weak adrenaline of the fight with a genuine high. I picked up the Mandalorian's severed head, and looked at it.  
  
"You fight well." Canderous noted, "I have only ever seen skill like that once before."  
  
I looked up at him. Gave him a calculating look. Canderous' aura had been familiar from the moment I first met him. I wondered if my fighting style was just as familiar to him. It's not like I killed every Mandalorian I saw, during the war. Many were let live, much that they tried to fight to the death. It's not inconceivable that we faced each other in combat.  
  
"He was no challenge." I stood, still holding the Katzof leader's head, "I was toying with him."  
  
"I noticed." Canderous said, smirking, "I am amazed you let him die fighting, when you had disarmed him. He attacked unarmed opponents, and had no honour. Why give him an honourable death?"  
  
I looked at Canderous for a couple of minutes, just looked into those steely eyes, before I answered carefully, "Had he surrendered, I would have gladly given him a dishonourable execution. He would have deserved it then. To recognise the greater foe and still refuse defeat until his last breath. That deserves an honourable death."  
  
Canderous returned my stare for a few more seconds, before nodding agreement, "You are right." a faint smile, "I had never thought I would hear a lesson in Mandalorian honour from one who was not my own kind."  
  
I smiled, "I believe in several different forms of honour." I held up the head of the Katzof leader, "And Wookiee honour dictates the murder's head be presented to the surviving victims."  
  
"That is quite disgusting." Bastila said.  
  
"You just don't want to get blood on your robes, Jedi." I said, smirking, "Why do you think Sith robes are black? Doesn't show stains so easily."  
  
Canderous laughed at that, and I smiled. Bastila glared.  
  
I returned to the where Jolee and the Wookiee were waiting for us, [You return... have you found them?] the Wookiee asked, [Did you kill them all? They were animals in armour, with no honour among them.]  
  
"The Mandalorian hunters are dead. I killed them all." I said, presenting the severed head to the Wookiee as proof.  
  
[Yes... yes I see the trophy helmet from the one that gave orders. Their bodies will not last long in the Shadowlands. I am glad.] he said, gratitude radiating from him, [The taint of them, their cowardice... the forest will consume it all. I hope this gives my hunting brethren peace.]  
  
"I would have killed them anyway." I said flatly.  
  
[Yes, they attacked you as well, didn't they?] the Wookiee asked, [I never thought I would be on the same side as an outsider. It is a strange feeling. You have acted as a fellow Wookiee would have. Here, take this. It is the symbol of my hunting clan. You served them, so you deserve it.] he handed me a ceremonial blade. I looked at it for a moment, curiously. There was a symbol engraved on it in the Wookiee language, which was meant to bring luck to the hunt. The blade was old, but well maintained, and strong.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered, "I am honoured." 'And my honour is restored.'  
  
'Damn, I could have used that Madclaw thing against her.'  
  
'Hey! I heard that!'  
  
Silence.  
  
[When you look at it, remember that we reward respect, even from outsiders.] the Wookiee said, solemnly.  
  
I nodded, "Again, I thank you."  
  
x x x  
  
The Star Map was not much further into the Shadowlands. "Yes, there's the thing. Obstinate machine." Jolee said blithely. "I've no doubt it holds what you seek, but good luck getting it operational."  
  
"Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition. Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary match found." the computer terminal announced. I was suddenly worried that it would announce my identity, too. I programmed it, after all. But I hadn't expected to be concealing my identity if I ever returned to it.  
  
"Match found...? What the... it always muttered something about 'rejected patterns' for me." Jolee grumbled. I sniggered at his irritation.  
  
"Begin socialized interface. Neural scan indicates positive identification of subje-"  
  
"Silence!" I snapped at it. It ceased speaking, "Positive identification means I get to see the Map. No need for names to be thrown around." I gave a wary look to Canderous, who raised a curious eyebrow at me.  
  
"Got something to hide, do you?" Jolee asked tauntingly.  
  
"I'm not afraid of the Mandalorian's reaction. I just don't trust him to keep his mouth shut." I said flatly.  
  
"Heh heh, and you trust me, do you?" Jolee asked.  
  
"I don't have much choice in that matter, do I?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Can we just get the Map and go?" Bastila asked edgily. The darkness in this place seemed to be irritating her, making her skin crawl.  
  
"In a minute." I turned to the computer, and asked, "Who else had tried to access the Map in the last five years, besides me?"  
  
"Sorting by identity. Three attempts by the Wookiee Freyyr, all denied. One hundred and fifty-two attempts by human Jolee Bindo, all denied." the computer answered.  
  
Jolee grinned, "Heh... call me stubborn, I guess. Heh. There wasn't much else to do around here."  
  
"I'll bet." I said flatly, "Must be so boring, with all the katarn attacks, wild kinrath, rogue Mandalorians, Czerka nuisances, and the Terentatek down here."  
  
The beady look Jolee gave me for that almost made me laugh. I turned back to the computer again, and ordered it to show me the Map.  
  
Once we had obtained the coordinates from the Map, we began our trek back towards the elevator. I didn't fancy spending the night down here. The list I had given Jolee was a fairly impressive string of predators, really. I may be able to handle myself, but I certainly had no intention of sleeping in this place.  
  
As we walked briskly towards the Czerka repulsor field, I suddenly sensed eyes watching me. Sentience, though no control of the Force. It could be the Wookiee I helped earlier. Or more Mandalorian's. Bastila and Jolee were both alert to it, too. Canderous seemed to have sensed something, as well, though not through the Force as we had.  
  
It was by a mutual and silent agreement that all four of us slowly went for our weapons. I didn't break my stride, and the other three kept close behind me, ready for an ambush, should it come.  
  
'I sense no malevolence in it.' Bastila thought.  
  
'Nor do I.' I thought, distantly, 'Strange.'  
  
It took me by surprise when the trap was sprung. A primitive trap that consisted simply of a rope around my ankle pulling me up into the air. It was more a shock than anything else. "How the-?"  
  
"How did we fail to sense it?" Bastila asked, looking for the source of the rope, but it appeared to be too high up for her to reach.  
  
The presence we sensed moved rapidly towards us, now. "Maybe because there was no malicious intent. Only defence." I said sharply. A Wookiee emerged from the underbrush nearby, lunging for Bastila, "Look out!"  
  
I used the Force to levitate up, so I could reach the rope, and cut it with my lightsaber. Meanwhile, the Wookiee - the presence we had been sensing - had attacked Bastila. Canderous tried to defend her, but the Wookiee was focused on her. I jumped down from the rope, onto the Wookiee's back, and wrapped a length of the rope around his throat. It wouldn't be fatal unless I held it for several minutes after the Wookiee passed out, and it didn't look like he was going to pass out any time soon. It did subdue him, though.  
  
[I... I am beaten.] he whined, as the lack of oxygen weakened him enough for me to be able to pin him, [Take my head, Czerka filth. You won't get another chance. So swears Freyyr of Kashyyyk.]  
  
"I'm no Czerka." I hissed.  
  
"He is almost feral after all this time." Jolee said, concern emanating from his aura in spite of his couldn't-care-less attitude, "Calm yourself, Freyyr. We are friends. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Friends?" I asked sceptically, "Speak for yourself, old man. He called me a Czerka - I take that as an insult. And nobody insults me and lives to tell about it." I hissed.  
  
"Please." Bastila said, "Give him a chance."  
  
I growled quietly, then loosened my grip on the rope just enough to let the Wookiee breathe, not enough to let him get away, "A chance, Freyyr." I whispered, "Don't waste it."  
  
I read his aura more closely, now. The thought hit me at the same time that Bastila asked, "Do you know Zaalbar and Chuundar?" the hereditary element of his aura was so similar to them.  
  
[What? Those are my sons. Why do you speak their names? Tell me!] Freyyr demanded.  
  
Warily, I stood up, allowing him to stand also, "Chuundar sent me to kill you." I said flatly.  
  
Freyyr snorted, [Did he? I'm surprised it took him this long. Very well, do your worst!]  
  
"Wait! I came here with Zaalbar." I said, holding up my hands to say I wasn't a threat at that exact moment.  
  
[To my shame, Zaalbar was exiled and enslaved. Do you dare claim to be my son's owner, outsider?] Freyyr asked coldly.  
  
"Zaalbar follows me because of a lifedebt. No other bond could make him serve anyone." I said tilting my chin back, in an arrogant way, "You must not think very highly of your son if you think a slaver could control him."  
  
The Wookiee snorted, [They seem to control my other son quite efficiently.]  
  
"True, I suppose." I said flatly, "But Zaalbar swore a lifedebt to me. That is why he follows me."  
  
[Is it?] Freyyr pondered this fact for a moment, before he spoke warily, [Then he sees something of worth in you. I will listen... cautiously. Gullibility has harmed me in the past. If I had seen the lies of Chuundar, he would have been exposed as a slaver. Zaalbar would not have been exiled... I did not believe Zaalbar's claims; I believed the elder boy, as tradition dictated. The shame of Zaalbar's attack blinded me.]  
  
"What, exactly, happened to cause Zaalbar's exile?" I asked.  
  
[Zaalbar saw it first.] Freyyr said sadly, [He learned that Chuundar was dealing with the Czerka, leading them to our hunting parties. Chuundar would blame disappearances on the dangers of the Shadowlands. Zaalbar was crazed when he found out.] Freyyr shook his head sadly. The memories seemed to hurt him, [He attacked Chuundar with his claws. I thought he had gone mad... shed his honour. I was bound by the old ways.]  
  
"But if the attack is wholly justified, and no weapons are to be found, a Madclaw's honour is not necessarily lost." I said quietly.  
  
Freyyr gave me a startled look at that, [You know our ways. How is this possible from an outsider?]  
  
"I know a lot of things. And I believe in Wookiee honour." I said quietly.  
  
[I am still wary of you, outsider.] Freyyr told me, [But I cannot help but feel some respect if you have made the effort to learn our ways, and claim to believe in them.]  
  
"What happens now?" I asked, "As I said earlier, Chuundar sent me to kill you. But I don't much like jumping through hoops for self-important wannabie-tyrants."  
  
[What happens next would depend on you. You will either kill me or decide that I may yet benefit my people.] Freyyr said, [There is a way I might challenge Chuundar, but it would take a lot to convince people they have been lied to. He has a strong web of lies, but if I appeal to the traditions of my people, I might be able to gather support.]  
  
"I hope you will make the right choice, here." Bastila whispered to me.  
  
"How could you appeal to your people's traditions?" I asked warily, "You sound like you have a plan."  
  
Knowing that I claimed to know his people's traditions, Freyyr simply said two words, [Bacca's blade.]  
  
I frowned, thinking carefully, "That was lost some time ago, though, wasn't it?"  
  
[Bacca's sword was damaged a generation ago in ritual battle.] Freyyr explained, clearly pleased that I knew of the legend, [The blade is in the hide of the Great Beast. Our tales say it was taken because we had become undeserving. The hilt is still in the court of our chieftain... with Chuundar. If the blade could be found, tradition could cast doubt on his rule.]  
  
I nodded, "You're asking me to help you incite a bloody revolution." I said flatly, "There's no way this could be resolved without blood. Chuundar is intoxicated by the power of leadership, he would not give it up. The Wookiees would be split on who to follow, and the Czerka would surely try to stop you."  
  
"You make it sound like the status quo is a good thing." Jolee grumped, making it clear he thought that kicking out Czerka was the way to go.  
  
"You are also saying we would need to retrieve Bacca's blade from the side of the Terentatek." I noted.  
  
Bastila squeaked, "We cannot help you. It would be suicide to face a Terentatek!"  
  
I glared at her, "Stay and be a coward if you want, Jedi." I hissed, "I'll help him."  
  
x x x  
  
The Terentatek was not an easy thing to kill. It was a powerful and vicious beast, resistant to the Force, with a very thick hide. Bastila cowered from it, Jolee stood back and tried throwing his lightsaber at it from a safe distance. It took Canderous and I charging with vibroblades and lightsabers to actually kill it. I took out the beast's legs as I ducked and rolled under it. It tried to follow me, as I was strongest in the Force, and Canderous used the distraction I posed to take off the beast's head. I just managed to roll out from under it before it collapsed.  
  
I picked myself up and grinned at the Mandalorian, "Good kill." I said. I was giving him a compliment.  
  
"Good fight." Canderous replied, returning the compliment.  
  
The two Jedi exchanged a look, "Anyone'd think she was a Mandalorian." Jolee muttered, barely audibly.  
  
Bastila coughed slightly, "Well considering her battle history, and their laws..." she said quietly. Jolee nodded knowingly.  
  
Canderous gave them both an odd look, "That's four, now." he said quietly.  
  
"Four what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." he said quickly, "I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Uh huh." he sure was thinking. That Mandalorian is smarter than he's given credit for. His aura radiated suspicion tainted with disbelief. He was clearly trying to work out something. Most likely who I was.  
  
I removed the blade from the Terentatek's side, and examined its corpse. I had never seen one of these beasts killed before. I had seen this one once before, but even on Korriban where they practically run rampant, I had never seen one dead. Never had the chance to examine it so closely, as alive it is too dangerous to get a close look at.  
  
It looked like a spiny rancour. Its teeth were coated in venom not too dissimilar in colour and consistency to the rakghoul venom. Its claws looked almost metallic, and were serrated to tear rather than cut cleanly. Its thick leathery hide was pitch black, and it looked like it could camouflage well into any shadows. It felt almost eerie to look at it. The beast's essence had joined the Force when it had died, and the darkness it created in its wake was oppressive.  
  
I found a diary lodged behind one of its spines. How it had gotten there, I was unsure, but it belonged to a Jedi who had been a part of the Great Hunt. I showed it to Bastila, and she immediately claimed possession of the diary, saying, "I shall give this to the Jedi Masters as soon as our mission is completed."  
  
We returned to the Wookiee Freyyr, who was waiting where we had first met. [I greet you again. I am humble, hoping you have found the blade of Bacca's sword. Imagine... Chieftain Freyyr... humble.]  
  
"I have the blade." I said calmly. I noticed the auras of my companions flicker with emotion - idle curiosity: what's she up to? from Canderous - much less idle interest in my scheming mind, from Jolee - and downright confusion from Bastila.  
  
[You have? Please let me see it. I must be sure!] I handed him the blade without a word, and he examined it reverently, [It... it is! It may not look like much... but it is a very important relic of my people. Tradition dictates that it be respected.] hope radiated from his aura in palpable waves. It was making me nauseous. [I didn't think I was worthy to search for it, but I realize that was selfish despair. I should have challenged Chuundar long ago. I will make amends now. I have new hope. You have led me to this. Perhaps that is what the Great Beast wanted. I will climb to the surface as quickly as possible and try to gather support. You will have to follow on the paths as soon as you can.]  
  
I nodded. I wouldn't miss this family reunion for anything.  
  
[When you arrive, we will confront Chuundar in the throne room. My people will no longer be slaves.] Freyyr turned and started to climb up the tree in front of me. I was awed by his climbing skills, and more than a little jealous.  
  
I smirked darkly. I had my own way to reach the upper branches. "You three catch up with us." I said brightly, before focusing through the Force, and jumping up to one of the lowest branches. Guiding myself through the Force, and using the Force to increase the height I could jump, I eventually caught up with Freyyr close to the Great Walkway.  
  
To say I startled him is an understatement. [I did not know humans could be such proficient climbers.]  
  
"I'm not your typical human." I replied calmly. I leaped for a branch just above where he clung to the bough, somersaulting as I leapt, and looked down at him.  
  
[So I see.] Freyyr replied, [You truly are unique, among outsiders.]  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." I glanced up above us, to see the Great Walkway wasn't too far away, "Race you to the top." I said, in a most immature burst of childish competitively.  
  
The old Wookiee laughed, a benign laugh that said he accepted the challenge in good nature, and with a massive leap he was two jumps ahead of me. My jaw dropped in half surprise half outrage at his overtaking me, as he began to climb further up the tree he had leapt to, using his claws to find foothold where I never could.  
  
I leapt up to the next branch I could reach, then up again, to a broken off end of a branch, that was only just long enough to hold. From there, I swung around to a slightly higher branch, and leapt with the Force to a much higher branch. Freyyr was still ahead of me, but not by much. Another Force leap brought me within jumping distance of the Great Walkway.  
  
Freyyr leapt from the tree he had been climbing up, towards the walkway. I leapt at the same time, and we landed together, side by side, both a little out of breath.  
  
The older Wookiee roared his approval of me, and gave me a gentle (by Wookiee standards) clap on the shoulder, that nearly knocked me over. [I like you, human. I must learn your name.]  
  
I looked at the floor, "My friends call me Kira Lunari." I said quietly.  
  
He gave me a quizzical look, [You say that as if it is not your name?] he asked.  
  
"It's not." I said flatly, "And I don't mean to be rude, Freyyr, but you don't want to know my name."  
  
The Wookiee shrugged, [As you wish. I shall call you by the name you have given me, Kira Lunari.]  
  
I smiled, "Thank you."  
  
x x x  
  
We reached the gates of Rwookrrorro, only to be stopped by the gate guard, [Freyyr? What are you doing here? You were exiled!] he roared.  
  
[Chuundar betrayed and lied to all of us. I have come to challenge his right to rule.] Freyyr announced.  
  
The Wookiee guard glared, [You lie! Chuundar is our unquestioned leader!]  
  
"Well guess what." I said coldly, "Someone's questioning him."  
  
The guard roared at me, [This is none of your concern, outsider!] then to Freyyr, [Leave now, Freyyr. I do not wish to harm you.]  
  
[Let me pass. I wish only to be speak to my sons.] Freyyr pleaded.  
  
[I have orders from our chieftain. You are not to enter this village.] the guard growled.  
  
[We demand an audience with him. You cannot deny us!] Freyyr growled, warning in his tone.  
  
[Chuundar gave orders that you were never to return to the village, Freyyr.] the guard snarled, his paw on the hilt of his weapon, in a warning of his own.  
  
I rolled my eyes, this argument could go on for days, or it could end now, "Last warning, let us pass. Don't make me hurt you." I said coldly.  
  
The guard laughed at me, [As if you could, outsider!]  
  
"I did warn you." I said coldly. A wave of the Force sent him crashing through the village gates, into an unconscious heap on the ground, and opening the gates for us at the same time. Freyyr gave me a wary look. "He's not dead." I said flatly, "And did you want to hang around arguing with one of your son's lackeys all day, or worse still, be injured fighting the lackey before you even get to confront Chuundar?"  
  
[Your point is valid. Though I would have preferred non-violent means.] Freyyr said, leading the way into the village. No one dared stand in our way after that dramatic entrance.  
  
"I doubt Chuundar will allow us to get away without some violence." I said pointedly, as we walked, "And it is for the greater good, is it not?"  
  
[True.] he answered, as we reached the entrance to the chieftain's hall, [Should we await your friends?]  
  
"Eh, they'll take too long. Let's do this now." I said.  
  
Freyyr pushed open the doors to the chieftain's hall, making another dramatic entrance, and stepped into the hall, [Chuundar!] he roared.  
  
The black Wookiee had been seated on his throne, holding court with Zaalbar and four other Wookiees, flanked by four Czerka guards. He looked up at Freyyr, and a wave of horror, fear and near-panic flashed across his aura... quickly replaced by rage, anger and hatred.  
  
Light footsteps behind me, and three familiar auras, told me Onasi, Mission and Juhani were here. As soon as I thought this, I heard, Bastila's thoughts in my mind, 'I told them to come. I thought you might need some help.'  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
'Still ascending in this interminably slow elevator.'  
  
'You're going to miss all the fun, Jedi.'  
  
Chuundar signalled to two of the Czerka guards, and the doors slammed behind us, locking us in the hall. I sensed the room for anything hidden, but all the threats were in plain sight.  
  
[Oh, that's just great! Everyone is here now! It's a reunion!] Chuundar growled.  
  
[Yes, son. By the blade of Bacca's sword, I've come to end your treachery! No more will you sell your own people!] Freyyr replied, his aura radiated the sort of calm that takes either great wisdom, or a Jedi, to produce. I could do it when I choose to, but for a Force-blind, it really is a major achievement.  
  
Two of the Wookiees in the room started speaking to each other in undertones, and I saw uncertainty waver in them. They may yet side with us.  
  
[You have Bacca's blade? So what!] Chuundar demanded, [I have the hilt, held by each true Chieftain in recent memory! Even you claimed it was all-important! We both have our ancient trinkets, so who will the people follow now? You? You are old and weak!]  
  
The other two Wookiees in the room nodded in agreement with this. They were young and impetuous types, who would follow the young blood rather than the wise leader. I respected that, but they would be on the wrong side today.  
  
[Shut up! Both of you! This ends today! I... I will not see Rwookrrorro suffer any more!] Zaalbar roared.  
  
"You tell 'em, Zaalbar!" Mission cheered, before realising how hostile a situation she was in. She clapped her hands over her mouth and hid behind Onasi.  
  
Zaalbar looked at us, [I... I don't know what to do, Kira. Chuundar has been telling me things... he makes sense... I think. I don't know.]  
  
"Side with Freyyr. He is the honourable one." I replied immediately.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Kira?" Onasi whispered in my ear. I glanced over my shoulder and shot him an evil grin that scared him enough that he knew I really was myself.  
  
[Are you sure?] Zaalbar asked, his aura flickering on a knife-edge. I could tell that he recognised to kill his own brother would bring him closer to darkness. But either choice would result in such a change.  
  
"Yes, I am sure." I said, "Chuundar is a traitor, a slaver, and a liar." I replied. The three words had the desired effect. Onasi reacted to the word 'traitor'. Juhani and Zaalbar reacted to the word 'slaver'. And Mission reacted to the word 'liar' as badly as I would have.  
  
[Then there is no other way.] Zaalbar said, a hint of sadness flashed through his aura before he set his shoulders in determination, and stood to his father's right, as I stood to Freyyr's left, [Chuundar! You have betrayed our people! You must pay!]  
  
[That's my boy!] Freyyr roared proudly, patting Zaalbar's shoulder.  
  
Chuundar snarled, [You're too weak to fight, old wook, and I still have Czerka support! We'll see who dies today!]  
  
Chuundar drew his sword, as did Freyyr. The four other Wookiees did the same, facing off against each other. One of Mission's vibroblades found its way to Zaalbar's paw so seamlessly you know those two have fought like this before. The four Czerka guards raised their blaster rifles.  
  
Mission vanished, literally. Onasi started shooting at one of the Czerka guards. Juhani leapt at another Czerka guard, with her lightsaber. I sent a flash of lightening at yet another Czerka guard, killing him instantly.  
  
Chuundar was fighting both Zaalbar and Freyyr, at the same time. And holding his ground well.  
  
The fourth Czerka guard got off one shot (which hit Juhani's shoulder, and stunned her - Onasi started shooting at the guard Juhani had been fighting, just in time to distract him from finishing her off), before his head went rolling. Mission stood behind him as he fell, holding her other vibroblade, and wearing a victorious grin.  
  
I watched in fascination as her aura changed colours. Flickers of darker shades of blue replacing some of the blinding innocence. Her first kill. She vanished again, but I saw her aura creeping towards the Czerka guard Juhani had been fighting.  
  
The two Wookiees who had sided with Chuundar were now dead, but the two who had sided with Freyyr had been badly wounded by the Czerka guards. Carth was engaged in a fruitless blaster duel with a Cerka guard, when both wore decent energy shields.  
  
Juhani was unconscious on the ground. Mission was fighting the other Czerka guard, who had spotted her in time to block her attack. She was not faring well, but she managed to block his attacks... barely.  
  
About a dozen more Czerka guards appeared in the doorway. The guard duelling Onasi signalled them to take out Zaalbar and Freyyr. It seemed clear he was the one who had called them, in the first place.  
  
I felt something crackle and spark in the Force around me. Juhani's eyes opened suddenly, and she jumped to her feet in time to stop the Czerka guard she had been fighting from finishing off Mission, by slicing the unfortunate guard in two with her lightsaber. Onasi didn't even interrupt his rapid-fire assault on the Czerka guard he was shooting at, to elbow one of the other Czerka in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
The Force practically made me turn to face the three Wookiees. The other Czerka reinforcements had attacked Zaalbar and Freyyr. Chuundar drew back his blade to go in for the kill. The Force guided my hand as I used it to summon Chuundar's blade, and send it flying with enough force that it imbedded hilt-deep in the wooden wall.  
  
Chuundar turned on me with a feral snarl, [You fool!] he growled at me, [You have doomed our people. At least with my alliance, we had some protection!]  
  
"You're the fool if you think Czerka wouldn't turn on you the second you could no longer serve their interests." I said, unafraid of him.  
  
He stalked towards me, [I should kill you where you stand, outsider!] he snarled.  
  
A million potential courses of action flashed through my mind. A thousand ways to kill him, all of them brutally efficient and in no way my usual cruel style. I could so easily beat him. But instead, I curled my lip in a disdainful smirk that effectively dared him to try.  
  
He lunged at me, pinning me to the wall with a heavy paw pressing so hard against my collarbone that I heard a distinct crack. In spite of the pain, I just glared at him. I used the Force to hold his paw back from crushing my shoulder any further. When he realised he couldn't hurt me that way, he snarled again, and I felt another searing pain in my shoulder.  
  
I shrieked, and fell to the floor, clutching my bleeding shoulder in agony. I instinctively reached out to the Force, but it wouldn't heal me and it wouldn't stop the pain. I couldn't touch the light when I needed it. I looked up at Chuundar. It was an effort to even breathe through the pain. But the sparkling Force around me wouldn't let me give up if I'd ever even wanted to. As my gaze slowly travelled up from the great feet to the Wookiee's too-smug face, I couldn't miss the blood dripping from his claws.  
  
"Die with dishonour." I hissed. A Mandalorian curse, but it was just as meaningful to a Wookiee. I held up my right hand, as my left hand was still clutched to my wounded shoulder, and reached through the dark side to his soul, and stole the Force energy from him, drained his life to restore my own strength. If the light wouldn't help me, the dark would.  
  
Flashes of brilliant red light flew from Chuundar, and into me, revitalising me. It could only be seen by someone who can read auras, though. He fell to his knees, and I felt his aura lighten slightly before he became one with the Force. That sort of weakness is common among so many petty thugs. They think they're so evil, but they see the light at the last second. It makes me sick.  
  
I looked up and watched as Onasi, Juhani, Freyyr and Zaalbar eliminated the last of the Czerka reinforcements. It must have been some battle, for the four of them to have defeated a dozen Czerka, so quickly. Mission was on the ground, wounded. But she had still managed to get out her blaster, and help shoot a few Czerka.  
  
Juhani hurried to Mission's side, and injected her with a kolto shot, as soon as the Czerka were gone. I felt the Force settle, again. As if it had done what needed to be done, now. I frowned. It felt like... I had never experienced it from the positive side before, but... Battle Meditation?  
  
'Bastila?'  
  
'You guessed, did you?'  
  
'Well, when you tried to make me fight, when I wanted to taunt him, it became obvious.'  
  
'Oops?' the tone was too innocent, as if to say she was truly unrepentant for that.  
  
Freyyr approached me, concern evident in his eyes and his aura. He offered me a hand to help me stand, but I shook my head and picked myself up. The claw-marks on my shirt were evident as I dropped my left hand to my side.  
  
Freyyr glanced from my shoulder to Chuundar's corpse, and back again, then shook his head sadly, [We have done it... I am saddened that it had to come to this, but I couldn't let it continue.] he said as quietly as a Wookiee can speak... which isn't very quiet, really. Zaalbar joined us, also silently acknowledging the claw-marks on my shirt and the blood on Chuundar's claws. Freyyr turned to face his son, [Zaalbar, my son. I am truly sorry. You have suffered a great shame. I was blind. I have no excuse.]  
  
[I can forgive, father. I have learned a lot over the years.] Zaalbar replied, [Returning home has lifted a great weight from my mind... but it has been painful as well.]  
  
[You have a place by my side, Zaalbar. I would be honoured if you would take it.] Freyyr offered.  
  
[I... I can't. Not yet.] Zaalbar said, shaking his head slightly, [I'm just getting used to being free... and not just from the slavers. And I have a life-debt. Now that my life is truly my own again, honouring that agreement is all the more important.] I smiled as he said that.  
  
[Listen to my son! His insight humbles me.] Freyyr said proudly, [Take that good judgment with you and all the planets will come to revere Wookiee wisdom.]  
  
"What of Czerka?" I asked, "They surely won't be pleased."  
  
[We will fight them.] Freyyr declared, [It will be difficult, but I swear they won't take another one of my people without bloodshed. I'll send quick-climbers to other villages and try to rally a defence. We must guard against this ever happening again.] as he said this, I nodded in agreement. [You will be the last outsider welcome here for a very long time. That is a change for the better, I think.]  
  
"Yes, I think so." I said quietly. Mission, Juhani and Onasi were now standing nearby, listening to the conversation, though I could tell Onasi couldn't understand a word of it. I could sense confusion from all three of them. None of them expected me to take this course of action, clearly. I suppose they'd have expected me to side with Chuundar.  
  
[Before you go, Kira Lunari, I must see to your reward.] Freyyr said, [You have done us a great service. Kashyyyk will remember you well past your lifetime. Because of you, I am reinstated as Chieftain. We will return to the old ways, when honour and trust of kin ruled above all else. I'm not sure there is a reward that accurately reflects the value of what you have done. Our world is changed because of you.]  
  
[I have a request, father.] Zaalbar said cautiously, [I have thought about it a great deal. I would like Bacca's Sword.]  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that. But in my opinion, Zaalbar had every right to ask for this. I remained silent.  
  
[Well... That is quite a request.] Freyyr said, [I am tempted to say no but... perhaps I should consider it an investment. Zaalbar, do you understand what this will mean? It is the legacy of our people, held by chieftains... and future chieftains.]  
  
[I understand. I want this, father. I'll bring it back one day.] Zaalbar promised, smiling in gratitude that his request had been granted.  
  
[I have no doubt.] Freyyr took the blade from his belt, and walked slowly over to the wall where the hilt of Bacca's sword was displayed. He took it down and held the two together. [Let the two halves of the blade be made one.] They fit together perfectly, with an audible click. The blade hummed as the energy cell in the hilt activated, [My son shall hold Bacca's Sword.] he handed the weapon to Zaalbar, who accepted the gift reverently.  
  
Mission was grinning like a maniac. Juhani smiled distantly. Onasi was giving me suspicious looks. Go figure.  
  
Freyyr left to put his battle plans into motion, and I led my... friends... out of the village.  
  
x x x  
  
"That was so cool." Mission was cheering, "Did you see how I got that Czerka creep? Did ya?"  
  
"Yes, I saw." I said, "Very impressive, kid."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me, and I smiled indulgently at her childish behaviour.  
  
"Why did you side with Freyyr?" Onasi asked bluntly, "I mean, it's what I would have done. I'm amazed you did the right thing."  
  
"Think on my level for a second, Onasi." I said. He pulled a face. "Which is more fun? Killing one Wookiee. Or inciting a bloody revolution in which at least three Wookiees and a dozen Czerka guards have already died?"  
  
"You're sick." he said flatly.  
  
"Thank you." I said brightly.  
  
We met up with Bastila, Jolee and Canderous near the docking port, and walked the short distance there together. Bastila, Canderous and I raided the Czerka office while the Czerka employees were all too preoccupied being wiped out by the Wookiees to bother guarding their stuff.  
  
I found various cool weapons, several medpacs, a lot of credits, and a jar of what looked like animal parts. "Why the hell do they have this here?" I asked, pointing to the jar.  
  
"Tach glands." Canderous answered, "Remember the Czerka in the Shadowlands said they were collecting organs to make stims."  
  
"Nice." I said flatly, "Might find someone willing to buy these." I stole the jar.  
  
As the Ebon Hawk took off, there was an air of death around the Czerka port that made Bastila nauseous. I was loving it.  
  
x x x 


	5. Fire

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: I got the idea for the chapter titles for each planet from Lexx. Fire and Water. Then expanded it to the four physical elements, which are Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. I just thought you'd like to know where I got the ideas from. Also, I was just looking at Aimo's artwork, on Adria's KotOR site... the picture of LS Revan is actually a lot like I imagined my female Revan... only difference is my Revan would wear black robes if she had a choice... either way, it's a very nice picture.  
  
Napoleon-Blownapart: Glad you like it. I can't write pure evil from the first person, so I have to write her as redeemable... hence she is conflicted, as you called it.  
  
Lord Valentai: She's level 20, already, because she didn't have the memory-wipe... therefore, she can be more powerful than she should be... but no one's invulnerable (unless you use that cheat, but that's not the point). Oh, Canderous... heh heh - yes, that happens this chapter.  
  
RollingSkull: Hmmm... she does sound like Bastila, yes (never noticed before, but now that I think about it). These inhibitions are her only consession to humanity... like when Yuthura said the only thing holding her back was her compassion... well Revan lost her compassion a long time ago, but her honour remains. Anyway, while Malak and Vader were evil maniacs, Revan is an evil genius and won't do anything that doesn't benefit her... she wouldn't blow up a planet, if it would alienate someone she could turn to the DS (which is what Vader did). I have waist-length hair, and while I don't do all that cool fighting stuff she does, it doesn't get in the way as much as you'd think. As I said to Lord Valentai, though, she's a level 20, because she didn't have the memory-wipe... so she can be more powerful than she should be (and she used the Dark Side to enhance her strength, temporarily, for that scene where she ripped the guy's arm off). Jolee's an enigma... even I don't know what he's thinking, and I'm the author of this fic! Heh heh - I know what you mean about the review nazis. I thought that, too... but the two phrases she says in Shyriiwook are simple enough for human vocal chords (barely)... the real trouble would be if she tried reading this review-response in Shyriiwook.  
  
NathanPostmark: Glad you like it.  
  
snackfiend101: Yes, Manaan... that's next chapter.  
  
Data: Thank you.  
  
arrow maker: Hilarious? How so?  
  
Feza's twin: Glad you like it. I'm curious to see how it ends, too - I've just got to the Unknown Planet, and I'm still not certain which choice she'll make!  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: I also liked that crystal (I want one!)... it took me a while to think what sort of tests Zhar could put her through, but that one seemed more relevant than anything else, once it hit me. Her reasons for siding with Freyyr were as evil as she said they were (right thing for the wrong reason)... but you're right that she is slowly slipping towards the light. I've no intention of laying claim to the climbing-trees thing, I actually didn't think it was original. [failure] nah, I don't like pie.  
  
Prisoner 24601: Thanks - I always was disappointed by the lack of attention the Force-bond got in the fem!Revan game... so I decided to make it important in my fic. She cares because the Shadowlands are a dark place, and she likes them - killing them off would leave void, rather than darkness. Nobody's invincible, but she's pretty close - she'd have to be, to have killed Mandalore.  
  
arrow maker: That won't make me update any faster... long and detailed reviews would, though.  
  
stupid-gizka: Glad you like it.  
  
rockerbabe: Well, some people can only picture Revan as male, some as female... I wrote two fics, to cater to both (both my Revans seem believable to me). And I won't tell you the ending, but while I'm still writing the story, I've impersonated JK Rowling, and have the last scene written (she's so keen to tell us she's got the last chapter written out... it's just such an evil tease!). I haven't written the final duel with Malak, though, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't answer... Revan won't tell me what she's plotting. Kill Bill was a cool pair of movies, though.  
  
talar: Glad you like it. I've written the scene on the temple summit, and to be honest, it should be a surprise, whichever ending you're expecting. Getting Carth to trust her has been much tougher than I thought, though - he's one of these characters that has such a strong personality I can't control him. As for Bastila... well, just wait for chapter 8.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 5 - Fire  
  
Onasi, Canderous and I were the only ones awake on the night watch, as we flew through hyperspace in the general direction of Tatooine. I was in the swoop hold, modifying my currently disassembled red lightsaber.  
  
Very suddenly, I was pinned in to the workbench. Canderous stood behind me, with his hands on the workbench, on either side of me, blocking my escape. I hadn't noticed him enter the room. He must be very good, to sneak up on me like that. [I want to talk to you.] he said, in a relatively obscure dialect of Mandalorian.  
  
I set down my currently useless weapon, and turned to face him, [What about?] I asked innocently, in the same language.  
  
[I watched you fighting, in the Shadowlands. Your style is... almost unique.] he said calmly, [And your reaction to that computer was... suspicious. Not to mention your Jedi friend's comment on your battle history and Mandalorian laws. And the old man's comment that he had thought you would be a man.]  
  
[So?] I asked.  
  
[Who are you?] he asked bluntly.  
  
[What? Why do you ask that?] I asked, stunned.  
  
[You would not have told the computer not to say your name, if you didn't have something to hide by it.] he said calmly, [I didn't work it out right away, because I had a few preconceptions about you. But your fighting style really is unique, isn't it?]  
  
[You've seen me fight before.] I said flatly, [When?]  
  
[I think it was on Mandalore's flagship.]  
  
[Only one Mandalorian general survived that fight.]  
  
[I was knocked unconscious.] he protested, [Otherwise I would have fought to the death!]  
  
[I'm sure you would. No dishonour in surviving as you did.] I said quietly, [You're right, of course. That is where you saw me.]  
  
[So you are...?]  
  
[Yes.]  
  
[I always thought Revan was a man.] he noted.  
  
I laughed, [Yeah, a lot of people thought that. But, as you can clearly see, I'm not a man.]  
  
He suddenly became acutely aware of our proximity, and took a couple of steps back, [You don't plan to tell anyone, do you? Who knows who you really are?]  
  
[The Jedi Council, Bastila and Jolee know my name. Juhani knows I'm a Sith. Everyone else just thinks I'm an evil bitch.]  
  
He laughed, [I still find it difficult to believe you are Revan. But I am no fool. I don't let my preconceptions deceive me when the evidence is clear.]  
  
[I should be grateful I took you with me to the Shadowlands, instead of letting Onasi tag along, then.]  
  
He snorted, [That Republic soldier may be a suspicious git, but I don't think he'd have figured you out. It took the experience of facing you in combat to recognise your fighting style as I did.]  
  
I grinned, [You are smarter than people seem to give you credit for, Canderous.]  
  
[You don't get to be a general in Mandalore's fleet without brains.]  
  
[I'm sure you don't.] I tilted my head to one side, [One word of my identity to anyone, Canderous, and I will kill you.]  
  
[I don't doubt it for a moment.]  
  
We passed the time, for the next few hours, trading battle stories, in Mandalorian. It's a much more efficient language to discuss war in, there are hundreds more words in the Mandalorian language for fighting techniques than in Galactic Basic. He told me about his youth in Mandalore's fleet, and I told him of several of the planets I had conquered since the Mandalorian wars.  
  
By the time Bastila woke up and interrupted us, Canderous was telling me about his personal experience of the Mandalorian wars.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Bastila demanded.  
  
"We're trading battle stories." I said brightly, "Canderous is smarter than he looks, and he figured out who I am."  
  
'Aw, damn.' "Well, you should not be speaking so openly of it!" she noted coldly.  
  
"Who's going to hear? Can anyone else on this ship speak Mandalorian?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I... don't think so." she conceded.  
  
"Then we don't have a problem." I said brightly.  
  
Canderous wandered over to the door, "Maybe later I'll tell you more about what it was like to work for Davik." he told me, "For now, though, we should get on with our lives."  
  
x x x  
  
We were almost at Tatooine, and I'd even had some sleep (and another vision, which Bastila took half an hour to discuss), when I wandered into the cockpit for want of something unboring to do. Bastila was in the co-pilot's seat, and Onasi was in the pilot's seat. Neither were doing much. Onasi was just watching the readouts, waiting for the signal to drop out of hyperspace.  
  
"That was some fight, on Kashyyyk, wasn't it?" I asked, leaning on the back of Onasi's chair. He tried to ignore me, but couldn't.  
  
"We won. That's what counts." he said flatly.  
  
"With Bastila's help, anyway." I said.  
  
He looked at me, startled, "What do you mean? She wasn't even there."  
  
I grinned, "She was using her Battle Meditation." I told him.  
  
He frowned at me, then looked at Bastila warily, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I could feel the Force crackling around us. Guiding us. And the symptoms were clear. Juhani was able to fight when she had been so badly injured before. Mission kept shooting at the Czerka, even when she was unable to stand. You had better aim than usual, and that time you elbowed the Czerka in the face was priceless."  
  
"I thought that was just good luck." Onasi said.  
  
"There is no luck, Onasi. There is only the Force." I retorted.  
  
He snorted, "Whatever, Jedi."  
  
I glared at him viciously, "You only called me that because you knew it would annoy me." I hissed.  
  
He grinned, "Yeah." I glared at him, and used the Force to give him a gentle smack on the side of the head. His head jerked to the side. "What the-?"  
  
I smirked smugly, "That was a very petty thing to do, Kira." Bastila said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, but it was fun." I replied brightly.  
  
Onasi glared at me, "I've never hit a woman in my life, Kira. But you're tempting me." he said coldly.  
  
I laughed, "Try it, Onasi."  
  
He shook his head, "No. I'm not sinking to your level."  
  
"It'd take more than merely smacking a girl to sink this low, Onasi." I retorted, "Go on, I dare you."  
  
"Oh go jump out an airlock!" he snapped, turning to look at the instrument panel just in time to see we were about to drop out of hyperspace, and brace himself for the sudden jolt it caused. I wasn't so lucky, and ended up falling over his seat and landing in his lap at a most embarrassing angle.  
  
I quickly scrambled to my feet, and glared at him. He laughed at me. "I'm going to hurt you, one of these days, Onasi." I promised.  
  
"Sure you are." he said sarcastically. He clearly didn't believe I would.  
  
'Ahem, in case you have forgotten, you have already hurt him more than enough, Revan!' Bastila snapped in my mind.  
  
I turned to glare at her, 'No I didn't. His problems with the Sith were Malak's fault.'  
  
Bastila snorted at that, and turned to look out the window. The desert world of Tatooine loomed in front of us, "I can sense the presence of the Map in our vision." she said, pointing in the direction we should go.  
  
"Well, be grateful there's a landing port not far from there." Onasi answered, "I'd not like to be attacked by the local savages the second we stepped off the ship."  
  
x x x  
  
"I'd prefer Sand People." I muttered, looking at the Czerka officer who had greeted Bastila and I, the second we stepped off the ship.  
  
"Welcome to Anchorhead, potential customer." the man said slimily, "Czerka Corporation stands ready to serve, after some formalities, of course."  
  
"Of course." I said acidly, barely keeping myself from killing him in plain view. Only the knowledge that those automatic weapons around the bay would cause me more trouble than the man is worth, if I killed one of the Czerka here, kept me from Force choking him.  
  
"First, your ship is not on our list of planned arrivals for today. There is a docking fee of one hundred credits because of this." he explained.  
  
"I don't have to pay the docking fee." I said flatly, using the Force to back up my words.  
  
"You know... I don't think you need to pay the fee. We'll let it go, this time." he said, in a slight daze, "This will cover any future landings as well. It's like a registration, so we can serve you better when you return. Now, as a customs officer, I can provide information on services. Is this visit business or pleasure?"  
  
"I'm done with you. Stay out of my business, or else!" I snapped. The man grated on my nerves. He was the sort that if he were a grovelling underling of mine, I'd torture him just because I could.  
  
"There is no need for that. I'm just doing my job. You are free to move as you wish." he said, backing away from me nervously.  
  
"There is no need for such hostility." Bastila hissed in my ear.  
  
"He was asking for it." I replied coldly.  
  
"Are we allowed off the ship, now?" Mission's voice asked behind me. She was at the top of the docking ramp, looking out. I could sense the Wookiee behind her. Clearly, the girl wanted to explore new territory.  
  
"Yeah." I said, "Just don't leave the settlement without us, ok, kid?"  
  
She bounded down the ramp, "Ok." she said brightly. Zaalbar followed her, and they set off to explore.  
  
"Is it wise to let them go off on their own like that?" Bastila asked me.  
  
"Why shouldn't they?" I asked, "Anchorhead's not that bad a place. I wouldn't let her run off into Dreshdae, for example. But Anchorhead's safer than Taris used to be. She'll be fine."  
  
Bastila gave me an exasperated look.  
  
"There's something..." I could sense a presence nearby. Familiar. Waiting. But... I couldn't read any familiar life. It didn't make sense. "There's something here. Waiting for me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked.  
  
"I can sense something here. In Anchorhead." I said, frowning, "I... can't explain it. It's like I know there's something here that wants me to find it. It's certainly not the Map."  
  
"Perhaps there are Sith waiting to ambush us, as there were on Kashyyyk?" she suggested.  
  
I shook my head, "This isn't a malevolent presence... or, more specifically, it's not malevolent towards me. I can't explain it. And I should be able to recognise it, but..." my eyes widened, and recognition hit me, "It's not alive. There's only one thing it could be." I grinned brightly, "Oh, this is great!" I cheered, "I thought I'd lost it!"  
  
"What are you on about?" Bastila demanded.  
  
"I'll show you." I led her out into the settlement of Anchorhead.  
  
Anchorhead was a bustling winding network of streets, filled with a vast range of aliens, shops and houses. The shops were mostly of little to no interest to me. Though I noticed a swoop office, as we passed, but Bastila insisted I not waste time on it.  
  
Eventually, we found our way to a large open space near the gate. The presence I sensed was... to my left, as I faced the gate. I followed it to... here's a surprise... a droid shop. "Who'd think it'd end up in a dump like this?" I muttered to myself.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what wild tach chase you've brought me on this time?" Bastila asked coldly.  
  
"No." I said flatly. Then I opened the door. The shop was a dump, to be polite about it. Most of the droids here were scrap. One wasn't. I stared at it for a second, "Long time no see, old friend." I whispered. HK-47 was created by the Star Forge, and as such had a presence in the Force. All the Star Forge machines do, but HK-47 was unique, made to my specific instructions, which is why I recognised it.  
  
[What is this? A customer I don't recognize? Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka?] the Ithorian salesman asked.  
  
"My money is my own business." I said coldly, not taking my eyes off HK-47.  
  
[Ah, I see you are interested in my newest purchase.] Yuka Laka asked, [I just took possession of it. An HK-47. It's a fine protocol translator. I think it's been modified. It claims to understand the Sand People dialect, and also has some armour mounts. Combat ready, perhaps?]  
  
"What does the HK-47 designation mean?" Bastila asked warily.  
  
[Haven't got a clue. It doesn't match any protocol or utility standard. I assume it's a retired model.] Yuka Laka answered.  
  
'Hunter-killer.' I thought to Bastila, 'It's an assassin droid. And it's mine.'  
  
'You are NOT going to buy that thing, are you?!' Bastila demanded in my mind.  
  
'I'm going to see if I can get it for free, actually.' I replied brightly.  
  
Bastila glared.  
  
"Where did you get it?" I asked Yuka Laka.  
  
[I acquired the droid from a friend that manages an off-world Czerka warehouse. It was in trade for a debt he owed.] he answered.  
  
"And was this a droid of his own... or something stored in that warehouse?" Bastila asked coldly.  
  
[He said no one would miss it. Might have been surplus. It doesn't look like it was Czerka-made though.] Yuka Laka said, clearly unbothered by the fact he was selling stolen goods.  
  
"I recognise this droid, Yuka Laka." I said flatly.  
  
[You- you do?] he asked, fear flashing through his aura.  
  
"It certainly is not Czerka made." I stepped over to the droid, as Yuka Laka and Bastila watched, "HK-47. Recognition protocol 528, disengage memory lockdown. Do not say my name or I will give you a permanent memory wipe, you bucket of bolts."  
  
"Greetings: Master, it is good to see you again." HK-47 said brightly.  
  
[What did you do to it?] Yuka Laka demanded.  
  
"I gave it the access codes to its core memory." I said flatly, "Proof that it's mine."  
  
[Y-yours? But I was give this droid in good faith, to cover a substantial debt!]  
  
"How much was the debt?" I asked, with a wave of my hand, "Tell the truth." the Force backing up the order.  
  
[One thousand five hundred credits.] Yuka Laka answered.  
  
"I'll give you a thousand for it." I said coldly, "It's my property anyway. Be thankful you caught me in a good mood."  
  
Yuka Laka looked worriedly from me to the droid and back again, [This droid is the only sellable merchandise I have at the moment. I need at least two thousand from it to keep in business.]  
  
"Either take one thousand for it, or I will take this droid and pay you with your own internal organs. That is your choice." I said coldly.  
  
[V-very well. I suppose I cannot stop you from taking something that belongs to you. I shall have to speak to my friend about that debt.] Yuka Laka said, resigned.  
  
I gave him the one thousand credits, and removed the restraining bolt from HK-47. "Gratitude: I thank you for taking me away from ill-treatment at the hands of this poorly-skilled mechanic."  
  
I laughed slightly, "Come on, HK. I have to take you back to the ship and tell you the new rules."  
  
x x x  
  
When we reached the ship, Onasi greeted us in the common room, "What's this?" he asked, eyeing HK-47 with contempt, "You're not taking lessons from that woman on Dantooine, are you?"  
  
"HK, much that I would find it amusing, please don't kill this one." I said flatly, "Threaten all you want, though. Be graphic, please."  
  
"Statement: As you command, Master."  
  
"And to answer your question, Onasi. No. HK-47 is not for that purpose. Believe me, I prefer humans." I said coldly.  
  
"Query: -"  
  
"HK, you don't want to ask that question." I said flatly, shaking my head sadly. Onasi laughed.  
  
"Statement: As you wish, Master."  
  
"Interesting droid you've got there." Onasi said, with genuine curiosity, "What is it actually for, then?"  
  
"It's a... protocol, translator, and combat droid." I said flatly. HK-47's eyes flashed, and I practically sensed its curiosity at my deliberate omission.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Boop!" T3-M4 deemed it necessary to voice its opinion on the matter. When that droid has an opinion, you know something's wrong.  
  
"Retort: I am not dangerous, you bucket of bolts! Ahem. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
I laughed at the two droids, "Yes, you did, HK."  
  
"Explanation: He started it!"  
  
Onasi snorted with laughter at this, "You sure know how to pick them, Kira."  
  
"Query: Who is Kira?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "HK, my shipmates know me by the designation Kira. And while you call me 'Master', they don't have to do that... yet." I gave Onasi a pointed look as I said 'yet'. Bastila glared at me for that.  
  
"Statement: Understood, Master."  
  
"Now, I need to introduce you to the rest of my shipmates." I told the droid.  
  
I found Canderous in the swoop hold. "New droid?"  
  
"Not exactly new. It was mine. I lost it. It found me." I said flatly, "HK-47, this is Canderous Ordo."  
  
"Extrapolation: Ordo. Mandalorian clan. High class warriors. Weapon of choice, Basilisk war droids. Battle tactics may vary, approach with caution."  
  
Canderous chuckled, "You programmed it well enough." he said, amused.  
  
"Canderous is a part of my crew, HK. That means you don't try to kill him." I informed the droid.  
  
HK-47 nodded slightly, "Statement: As you command, Master."  
  
"Bastila, you've already met. Don't kill her or I'll melt you for scrap... without deactivating you first." I noted. "And that old man who thinks he's spying on us is Jolee. Don't kill him either."  
  
"Statement: As you command, Master."  
  
"Must be a violent droid you've got there, if you have to tell it who not to kill." Jolee noted from the doorway.  
  
"It is." I said brightly, "But it's also very useful."  
  
"It'd have to be. Then again, for you to have such a droid, I suppose it's fitting, huh?" Jolee asked.  
  
"What do you think, old man?" I asked, smirking. Everyone in this room knew who I was. Everyone got what he was insinuating. I found it amusing.  
  
Jolee shrugged and left the room. I also shrugged and turned my attention to HK-47. "There are three other crewmembers. A Cathar female Jedi. A blue Twi'lek girl. And a young Wookiee male. Do not harm any of these three. Feel free to blast any Czkera reps stupid enough to set foot on my ship, however."  
  
"Statement: As you wish, Master."  
  
x x x  
  
It was lunchtime when I returned to Anchorhead. Food was a good idea, but I sure as hell didn't want the gunk that came out of the Ebon Hawk's synthesiser... especially not after Jolee's graphic description of it. So I made my way to the cantina, alone. No one else seemed to care that the ship's food was so rubbish, and no one wanted to go with me to the dive of a cantina. Well, no one except Mission, who had reappeared in a hyperactive mood, just as I was leaving the ship.  
  
"Hey, kid. I probably shouldn't have been so rude about Taris." I said flatly, "The fact is, I'm a self-centred person, and I don't do sympathy well."  
  
"It's ok." she said, frowning, "I talked to Carth and Zaalbar about it. They helped."  
  
"So you feel better?" I asked.  
  
"A bit. It's not something you just get over, though." she said, "But I suppose that's why we need to stop Malak, right? The more time I spend dwelling on Taris the more chance some other planet will get wiped out. I guess that's what it comes down to."  
  
"When Taris was destroyed... I felt the deaths, through the Force." I said quietly.  
  
"How can you say you don't care, if you felt that?" she asked, awed.  
  
"I get a high when I taste death on the Force." I said quietly, "It's like a drug. But Taris was an overdose. I don't know how Malak can stand it."  
  
She stared at me, "You're scary."  
  
"Yeah. I am." I grinned at her, "But don't worry, kid. I like you. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Why do you like me?" she asked.  
  
I tilted my head to the side, and looked at her carefully, "I don't exactly know. You're impossible to hate, kid." I grinned, "Believe me, I'm good at hating people."  
  
She giggled nervously, "I guess that's a compliment."  
  
"In a twisted way, yes." I smiled at her, "That fight on Kashyyyk... that was your first kill, wasn't it?"  
  
She blushed slightly, "Yeah. When we got in fights on Taris, Big Z'd always just knock them out, and we'd run. The one time some Vulkars really cornered us, he did kill one of them, I think. But worst I ever did was cut them bad, or shoot at their knees, or something."  
  
"So why kill the Czerka, then?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"Cause they were slavers."  
  
"You never met slavers on Taris?" I asked.  
  
"Not before those Gammoreans." she said, shaking her head, "I'd heard about them, but I always avoided where I heard they were. The Gammoreans just moved into that section of sewer a few days before they caught Big Z. We didn't know they were there."  
  
"I see. Smart, really." I said, "If you'd been cornered by slavers on Taris, would you have killed them to get away?"  
  
"Probably." she said, nodding, "Some people deserve it, you know."  
  
I smiled, "Some people would disagree with that statement. If I were you, I wouldn't tell any of the Jedi that anyone deserves death."  
  
"Why not?" she asked innocently.  
  
"The Jedi don't believe anyone deserves death as a punishment. Death comes at your appointed time, and should not be given by anyone but the Force." I said flatly, "I think it's a load of kath crap, but they're entitled to their opinions."  
  
She giggled slightly, "Sounds a bit daft to me. Some people do deserve it."  
  
"True." I nodded slightly, "But still..." I frowned, "Do you think Malak deserves to die?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
I laughed slightly, "I'm not sure he does."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I have my reasons. I don't want to get into it right now." I smirked darkly, "But I sure as hell want to hurt him."  
  
She giggled nervously, "I know that feeling. I'd like to see Malak suffer, as much as half the rest of the galaxy would."  
  
I smirked darkly, "Not so innocent now, huh, kid?" She blinked at me. "Those dark thoughts are born from experience. Jaded by blood. You've killed."  
  
She shivered slightly, "I don't like the way you say that."  
  
"Hmmm." I sat back and looked around the cantina. There wasn't anything of interest here, but I didn't really want to look at the girl right this second. After a few minutes, she sighed distantly. I looked at her with curiosity, "Something wrong, kid?"  
  
"I was just thinking." she said, her eyes unfocused, as if she were looking at a memory.  
  
"About...?"  
  
She looked at me, now. Evaluated the pros and cons of telling me, then said simply, "My brother."  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I never told ya."  
  
"Care to share?" I asked.  
  
"It's complicated." she said, shifting in her seat, and staring at a random point on the table, "Griff wasn't the most popular guy, he had his faults. But I still loved him, you know? Sometimes people don't understand."  
  
"Love is blind, kid. I can understand. Not so much with family, but it still follows the same logic."  
  
She gave me an odd look for that, but then continued her story, "I never knew my parents, my brother always looked out for me. He's the one who brought me to Taris. I was just a kid, only five. But I remember the trip - if you could call it that. We were stuffed inside a packing crate in a star freighter's cargo hold with just enough food and water to make the trip. Not exactly first class, you know?"  
  
"Doesn't sound like a fun trip." I said bluntly.  
  
"I don't know the whole story - I was pretty young." she said, shrugging, "But my brother owed a lot of money. Might even have been a few arrest warrants out for him, I don't know. The only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out. I mean, I don't want to make it sound like we were criminals... well, maybe my brother was."  
  
I laughed at that.  
  
"See, this is why I don't like to talk about it." she snapped, "It makes Griff sound worse than he really was. My brother had his problems, but he always looked out for me."  
  
"I don't have a problem with petty criminals... unless they get caught." I said, "Has your brother ever been caught?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Unless he's been caught since he left..."  
  
"He left?" I asked sharply.  
  
"Yeah." Mission said, frowning, "He fell in with a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault. She's the one who took him from me! Just batted those long lashes at him and off he went!"  
  
"Who's Lena?" I asked.  
  
Mission pulled a face at the memory of meeting Lena, "She was a dancer at the cantina where my brother used to go to play Pazaak. Griff could be a real smooth talker, and it wasn't long before the two of them were dating. But Lena was used to dating rich Tarisian nobles - guys with mountains of credits. Griff could never give her the kind of lifestyle she was used to, no matter how hard he worked."  
  
"You mean no matter how much he stole?"  
  
"I'm not going to pretend Griff wasn't a hustler and a con-artist, but that doesn't mean you can just insult him!" Mission snapped, "He did what he did to look out for me!"  
  
I held up my hands defensively, "Hey, coming from me, that wasn't an insult."  
  
She snorted, and folded her arms, "I thought Lena would brush Griff off when she saw how poor he was, but for some reason she stuck around. I guess she saw the potential for a big payday down the road."  
  
"Or maybe she really liked him?" I asked, "Feelings are one of those things you can't control, no matter how much you may try." Like I can't deny that I want to protect this kid, even though I'm a killer.  
  
She shook her head vehemently, "I saw Lena for what she really was - a busty, credit-grubbing cantina rat! She used Griff and took away the only family I had!" she sighed, and looked miserable as she continued the story, "After they'd been together for a few months, Griff told me he was leaving Taris. He and Lena were going to try and make their fortune off-world. He promised as soon as he made enough credits he'd come back and get me and we'd all live like royalty. That was two years ago - I haven't seen him since! I don't even know where he went!"  
  
"Sounds like he deserted you." I said bluntly.  
  
"Oh, I know what happened!" she said acidly, "As soon as she got him off Taris Lena sunk her claws into Griff but good! She twisted him around her little finger and made him forget all about me! I know I'll probably never see Griff again. But part of the reason I came with you was the hope that I could find out what happened to my brother." another deep sigh, then she shook her head and said with false brightness, "Don't worry - I won't let my search for Griff get in the way of what we're doing."  
  
"Yeah. We can't sit around all day in the cantina." I said, "Let's get on with the mission, Mission."  
  
She glared at me, "Mission - mission: is that supposed to be a joke? Like I've only heard that about a million times in my life! Okay, I can take a hint. Let's go."  
  
x x x  
  
Mission and I explored the city, but it turned out that the only exit was guarded by Czerka, and Czerka weren't letting anyone out without a hunting licence. We spent the rest of the day searching for a way around this, but there were no air vents or maintenance ducts to be found anywhere.  
  
Defeated, for now, we returned to the docking port late that evening.  
  
"Stupid cheating core-slime... hope he rots here... can't believe the nerve..." the gold-skinned Twi'lek woman who was muttering turned abruptly, and saw us. She stopped speaking for a minute, and stared, "Mission? Is that you? It's me, Lena. Remember? I was dating your brother back on Taris!"  
  
"Lena?" Mission asked, with clear contempt in her voice, "What... what are you doing here? Where's Griff?"  
  
"I'm just looking for a ride off this rock." Lena replied, "Griff and I broke up a few months after we left Taris together. Probably for the best. Your brother can be charming, Mission, but he's bad news."  
  
"Don't you start trashing my brother, you cantina rat!" Mission snapped, anger rolling off her aura in waves, "Take that back or I'll smack you so hard your head-tails will pop off!"  
  
"Wha-?? Mission, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Lena asked. She sounded hurt. Her aura showed she wasn't even a bad person. Certainly not the selfish freeloader Mission had led me to belief she was. She seemed more the type a freeloader would hone in on. She had a generous spirit, even.  
  
"Mission gets a little worked up when it comes to her brother." I said diplomatically.  
  
"Yeah, I know how she feels. Griff can be pretty frustrating." Lena said, "I guess that's why Mission didn't want to come with us when we left Taris."  
  
"You liar!" Mission snapped, "Griff told me you didn't want his little sister tagging along - that's why he had to leave me behind!"  
  
"Is that what the Hutt-spawn told you?" Lena asked. She was getting snappish, but her aura was defensive, "I wanted you to come with us, Mission. I even offered to pay for your ticket! Why not? I paid for everything else while I was with that freeloader. But he told me you didn't want to leave Taris. I said we shouldn't even go then, but he said we'd come back and get you after we struck it rich on Tatooine - just another one of his lies!" Tatooine. So that means the 'Hutt-spawn' was somewhere nearby? Or had he just skipped the planet and left Lena behind?  
  
"No - you're the one who's lying!" Mission snapped, "Griff wouldn't... he wouldn't try to leave me behind!"  
  
"Maybe your brother's not so great as you seem to think, Mission?" I suggested.  
  
"Think about it." Lena pleaded, "If Griff wasn't trying to ditch you, Mission, then why didn't he tell you where we were going? After we left Taris he told me looking after you was holding him back - Griff's always looking to blame other people for his own problems. That's why he abandoned you. He did the same thing to me, too, as soon as I ran out of money. He started blaming me for all his problems. Like it's my fault his get-rich-quick schemes never work out!"  
  
"Where is Griff, now?" I asked.  
  
"Still on Tatooine, as far as I know." Lena said, shrugging, "Not that I really care anymore. And if Mission was smart she'd forget about that no-good con artist!"  
  
"Griff's better off without you anyway, you table-dancing, brother-stealing home wrecker!" Mission snarled at Lena.  
  
Lena sighed, "I guess that's my cue to leave, then. I didn't mean to upset you, Mission. But one day you'll see I'm right about your brother. I only hope it's not too late by then." She turned and walked off in the direction of the next docking bay, rather quickly.  
  
"That lying little-" Mission growled, and clenched her fists in fury.  
  
"Hey, calm down, kid." I said gently. That type of anger is alluring... it made me nauseous to sense it from someone I felt a maternal instinct for. "Don't you think there's a chance she's telling the truth?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe he did want to leave me behind. Just temporarily, you know? He might have done that, if he planned on coming back later." she said, trying to rationalise what her brother had done. "But things didn't usually work out for Griff the way he planned, you know? And that's when he'd get in trouble. He was always borrowing money he could never pay back. He might have been trying to skip out on his debts when he left Taris. He would have had to leave his little sister behind so it would look like he was coming back."  
  
I sighed, "Well we're on Tatooine. May as well speak to Czerka about him tomorrow." I said, shrugging, "Chances are we'll need to go through Czerka to get out of Anchorhead, anyway."  
  
x x x  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, we all sat around the table in the common area of the Hawk, "We have two options." I said flatly, "Take off and land again outside the city. Or get a hunting licence from Czerka."  
  
"Hunting sounds like fun." Canderous said hopefully.  
  
"You would think that, Mandalorian." Bastila muttered.  
  
"I don't much like the idea of landing outside the city." Onasi put in, "There are Sand People out there that would tear this ship apart given have the chance."  
  
"So we get a hunting licence, then." I scanned the group assembled, and then said, "Canderous, Juhani, Zaalbar, and HK-47. Let's go intimidate some Czerka."  
  
"Why that lot?" Mission asked, "What about me?"  
  
"Zaalbar'll be looking out for your interest, Mission. You're no hunter, really, kid." I said calmly, "These three are natural fighters, and a whole lot of us is better intimidation than a smaller group. And HK-47 really can't hurt my case any, in this situation."  
  
"What about-" Bastila started.  
  
"Juhani will be looking out for the Jedi interest in this situation." I hissed coldly. Onasi opened his mouth, but I cut across him, "Juhani should be trustworthy enough for even you, Onasi." then I added in a mutter, "And that's saying something."  
  
Onasi glared at me, but remained silent.  
  
I led the group off the ship. Canderous wore light battle armour, to compensate for the heat. Juhani was wearing the same crimson Jedi robes I had seen her wear around the ship, and I'd not be surprised if she wore the same robes if we visited Hoth. I wore the Sith robes I had worn on Kashyyyk, with a lightweight sand-coloured cloak over them, to protect me against the twin suns.  
  
We got to the Czerka office just in time to hear the end of what sounded like a one-sided yelling match, [You'll be hearing about this, you Czerka puppet! I'm not going to let this drop! You can't just murder a whole village! And don't tell me to take my concerns to your corporate kiosk! I know when I'm not wanted!] a Duros civilian was shouting at the Czerka representative.  
  
"What's going on here?" I asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The Duros threw one last venomous glare at the Czerka rep, then turned to me, [I'm done talking in this office. They aren't interested in listening to me. I doubt they will even acknowledge I was here. Typical corporate evasion. That's what happens when they own everything. No accountability. Don't even bother bringing it up.] he stormed out of the building.  
  
"Weird." I muttered. But then I shrugged, and walked over to the Czerka rep, "Hello."  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. Something about her red and gold aura screamed 'punch me'. I was sorely tempted to do just that. "These are the offices of Czerka Corporation. I trust you have business with the company? If this is about employment, I'm afraid all regular mining positions are full. And before you ask, we are also no longer selling hunting licenses."  
  
"Well, that could be a problem." I said flatly, "Because we want a hunting licence."  
  
She looked at the company I was keeping, with a wary look, "As I said, we are no longer selling them. There are too many people cavorting about outside the walls as it is."  
  
"Have there been a lot of people leaving the city?" I asked.  
  
"With the downturn in mining, people want any chance at credits they can get. Most wouldn't survive a day, let alone qualify as hunters." she explained, "The last license issued before the ban was given to a woman named Marlena Venn. She'll do fine; she had a mean streak a parsec wide. She also paid double. Exceptions like this are rare, unless it suits the company to offer them."  
  
"Do we look like a bunch of children who can't fight?" Canderous snapped at her, "If you're giving hunting licences to people on count of their attitude..." he gave me a pointed look, and I smirked darkly.  
  
"What do I have to do to convince you I'm a capable hunter?" I asked, my tone implying 'what mutilations do I have to perform on you to prove I've got enough of a mean streak?'  
  
"Well, normally we charge two hundred credits, but I could make an exception if you agreed to perform a task for us. It's similar to hunting." she said, too nonchalantly. This task could be more trouble than it's worth, judging by her tone, "The Sand People are becoming a problem. They destroy our sandcrawlers and kill our miners. One particular tribe is the worst. It's as if their chieftain has decided to wage a war against us. I would like their attacks... terminated. Bring me their gaffi sticks as proof. If you agree to do this, I'll give you a hunting license now and pay a bounty for each stick later. I'll give a bonus for the chieftain's."  
  
"Gaffi sticks?" I asked flatly, "Why not their heads?"  
  
"Which would you rather have dumped on your office floor?" she asked.  
  
"You really don't want her to answer that, Czerka." Canderous noted, a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Besides, they are ceremonial weapons unique to each warrior. It's just as good." the Czerka rep added, pointedly ignoring Canderous' comment.  
  
"Very well. I'll do this for you." I glanced at Canderous, [It's tempting to dump a bunch of Sand People heads on her floor, just to piss her off, though.] I noted in Mandalorian. Canderous sniggered.  
  
"Excellent. Now, just so we understand each other, this is an enforceable contract. Czerka Corporation takes this very seriously." the Czerka rep said, "Here is your license, and a few directions." she handed me a map and a card that declared itself a hunting licence, "We believe one of their enclaves is in the far south of the Dune Sea. You might try following one of our sandcawlers. They are regularly attacked. I wouldn't mind you escorting them."  
  
[Like to see her try to enforce anything on me.] I muttered, again in Mandalorian. Then I reverted to Basic, and spoke directly to the Czerka rep, "One thing before we go. Heard of anyone named Griff, around here? I heard he was working as a miner, for your company."  
  
"Griff? Uh... there's no Griff here. Never heard of him." she said. A blatant lie. "No, I... I don't remember a single Griff on the Czerka Corporation payroll." she laughed nervously.  
  
"If there's one thing I hate most in this galaxy, it's liars. Especially really bad ones." I said coldly, "Now tell me what you know about Griff, if you like your face that shape!"  
  
Canderous snorted with laughter, and I could easily guess what he was thinking - is that what happened to Malak? I barely avoided wincing at that thought.  
  
"While I respect your... forcefulness, I must remind you that ours are the finest, and only, guards in Anchorhead." the Czerka rep said, unimpressed, "It would simply be inadvisable to attempt such an action in here. There would be no place for you to run. I don't fear you here."  
  
"I'm not the type to run." I hissed coldly, "You're employing me to slaughter a village full of primitives that kill your guards on a daily basis. I could just as easily slaughter your guards if I felt so inclined."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." she said calmly.  
  
"Have you any idea who you're talking to, woman!" Canderous snarled at her.  
  
"Down, boy." I said calmly. He stepped back, instantly, in spite of the degrading way I said that. "Let's try a different approach." I waved my hand across the Czerka rep's field of vision, and used the Force to back up my words as I said, "You want to tell me about Griff."  
  
Her eyes glazed over, and she looked like she was suddenly in another happy little world where I had never threatened her, "Can you spare me a few moments? I have something I want to get off my chest. I want to tell you about one of our workers. His name was Griff. We hired that Twi'lek some time ago. Not a good worker according to his crew chief: always complaining and faking injuries to get out of work. He entered false time sheets and slept through his shifts. We even suspected him of stealing Czerka Corporation supplies, although we could never prove it."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like him." I said flatly.  
  
"We would've fired him but we needed workers." the Czerka rep continued, "It would have been better for him if he had been fired. Then the Sand People wouldn't have gotten him."  
  
"Sand People?" I asked.  
  
"He was lost in a Sand People raid we suffered not too long ago. There were prisoners taken, but our rescue parties never found anyone alive. In the end it just wasn't cost effective to keep searching. All miners sign a waiver absolving Czerka Corporation of liability in these circumstances."  
  
"So you're workers are all expendable." I said flatly. My tone making it clear I didn't see anything wrong with this.  
  
"Czerka Corporation cares deeply for all of its employees." she said. Another blatant lie. They only cared about the money their employees could earn them. "That's why we've started a bounty program to thin the Sand People numbers."  
  
"So he's dead?" I asked.  
  
"We didn't find his body so we have to assume he was taken prisoner. Whether he's still alive, I couldn't say." she said calmly, "That's all I can tell you. I shouldn't even have said this much; this is all privileged corporate information. I could lose my job!"  
  
"And we'd all be so heartbroken if that happened, wouldn't we?" I asked sarcastically, "Thanks for the hunting licence." I turned and led my group out of the Czerka office.  
  
[Don't you believe a word of what Czerka Corporation said in there, there is always a peaceful solution to conflict.] the Duros who had been yelling at the Czerka rep said, as we stepped outside, [They are just lazy.]  
  
"And I suppose you know better?" I asked, sarcastically.  
  
[The Sand People aren't animals. I've watched them, and they are intelligent. There must be a way to peacefully stop the attacks... I know it.] he said, a pleading tone reaching his voice, [But no one will try, of course. You can't even leave the city without Czerka approval and they want the Sand People dead.]  
  
I tilted my head to the side, "So what? Big deal. I couldn't care less about the Sand People, alive or dead."  
  
[Aren't you the killer that Czerka hired? Just going to walk out there and wipe them out? I'd expect no less from fools.]  
  
"I am no fool." I growled, "Although you are, if you think you can insult me and live to tell about it."  
  
Fear flashed across his aura, [But if you could just talk to them... maybe get a true translation droid... Ah, I'm wasting my time.] he stormed off, angrily.  
  
x x x  
  
When you walk through a small settlement like Anchorhead, with a Mandalorian, a Cathar, a Wookiee and an evil-looking droid, you don't tend to get bothered by people. Well, you'd think that, at least.  
  
[Forgive me for the intrusion, human. My name is Senni Vek.] a green Twi'lek said to me, in his own language. He had the sort of unremarkable face that blends into a crowd, but his aura radiated a distinct sense of separation from his surroundings. He was a powerful man for a Force-blind... and he knew it, too. [I believe you dropped this datapad and I wish to return it to you.]  
  
"I didn't drop anything." I said flatly.  
  
[I'm certain you did, human. Please, take the datapad. It's yours, I'm sure.] his aura seemed solely focused on making sure I obtain this datapad. He wanted me to have it. It was important to him.  
  
"Uh... thanks." I took the datapad from him, and he smiled faintly. The faint sparkle in his eyes and aura showed a sort of smugness that his task was successfully completed.  
  
[My pleasure, human. You should examine it to make sure it is not broken.] he said pointedly. As if its state of repair was the last reason I should examine the datapad. Senni Vek turned and left again, casually, as if he belonged. At least, he acted as if he belonged - his aura stood out by a mile, as he departed.  
  
I wondered if this man was a professional intelligence operative... for whatever faction, he had to make a living out of covert behaviour to pull off such a stunt so smoothly that only I seemed to notice. The other members of my 'hunting party' appeared unaware that the datapad did not in fact belong to me.  
  
I carefully examined the datapad. 'The Genoharadan say to see Hulas on Manaan. Come alone or not at all.' Genoharadan... I know I've heard the word somewhere before. But it was a fable. A myth, it wasn't real, surely. Well, I guess I'll find out when we go to Manaan, won't I?  
  
We went to the hunting lodge, next. Purely out of curiosity. We didn't stay long, though. The place stank of Gammoreans, and one of the human hunters made it an even less pleasant place to be. While Canderous was discussing something with a Twi'lek hunter, and Zaalbar and Juhani were hovering apprehensively near a corner, a human man (at least he looked human - his behaviour and smell indicated otherwise, however) approached me.  
  
"Hello there, pretty lady. My name's Tanis Venn." he said brightly, "What's a gorgeous thing like you doing in a dump like this?"  
  
"Looking for something to kill." I said flatly, "Care to volunteer?"  
  
He laughed as if I had been joking, "You're a hunter?" he asked, "You're too good looking to be a hunter, surely."  
  
"I assure you, I am very good at killing things." I said acidly. And if he keeps coming on to me like that, I will kill him, quite happily.  
  
He eyed HK-47 for a second, "You hunt with a droid, too?"  
  
"The droid isn't for hunting animals." I said flatly.  
  
"Ah... right. You'd get along great with those Gammoreans, you would." he noted.  
  
"Uh huh." I did not like this man... but since I was talking to him anyway, "What can you tell me about the other hunters?"  
  
"Uptight and cold, like my wife." he said brightly, "They don't like me streamlining the hunt with droids. I don't fit in, but I don't let it bug me. The Gamorreans are different. Good rowdy drinking buddies. Gurke and his boys, they understand that hunting is a business. Of course, they hunt... other things than wraid too. Just don't turn your back on them. Ever."  
  
I looked at the Gammoreans, with a calculating eye, now. Very dark. For Gammoreans, I mean - it is possible to find a good Gammorean, but their brains don't usually work on that level. And these ones were vicious, even by their species' standards. "Thanks for the warning." I said flatly, "What about the others?"  
  
"Dorak is reasonable. Komad is a pain, but he keeps his distance. I can tell he doesn't like me much." Tanis explained calmly.  
  
"How long have you been a hunter?" I asked, looking at the Twi'lek hunter who was talking to Canderous, rather than Tanis' ugly face.  
  
"Too long, but it beats smuggling." Tanis said brightly, "You ever run into a Sith dreadnaught in the desert? No, you haven't."  
  
"Give me time, I'm sure I could arrange it." I muttered, "You ran into a Sith dreadnaught?" I asked. If he did, I'm surprised he survived.  
  
"Hell, I married her." he said, laughing, "No, no, seriously now, I had this friend that crossed Sith-space and got stripped of everything. It's not like I have much now, I guess, but I still prefer Sand People to getting ambushed on unproven trade routes."  
  
"Uh huh." I said flatly.  
  
"So would you like me to buy you a drink?" Tanis asked. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could sense the leer through his aura, "You know, very few human females come to Tatooine..."  
  
I looked at him for a few seconds. Glared is more like it, actually. "No."  
  
"Well is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, his hand moving towards my arm.  
  
I followed his hand with my eyes, "Any part of your body that touches me will be cut off and shoved up your backside." I warned.  
  
He quickly pulled his hand away from me, "No need to get hostile, lady." he said warily, "You coulda just said you're not interested."  
  
I feigned confusion, "But threatening people is more fun."  
  
"You really would like the Gammoreans." Tanis muttered, before hastily leaving me alone.  
  
x x x  
  
"I suggest we go out on the dunes tomorrow." Canderous was saying, "If we set out early, we might make it to the Sandpeople enclave by noon, so we can be under cover at high noon, while we fight. I hear the nocturnal sandstorms are to be avoided."  
  
I nodded, "Sounds like a plan." I said, "So until then, what do you suggest?"  
  
"I've got a suggestion." a cold voice said, not far from us. I turned to see a stocky man, who was glaring viciously at Canderous, "So we meet again, Canderous. It has been quite a long time." he said.  
  
"Jagi?" Canderous asked, stunned.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the stranger.  
  
"He... he was a warrior under my command up to the battle of Althir." Canderous told me, "But I thought..."  
  
"You thought I was dead, didn't you!" Jagi shouted, "You thought all of us that you had sent on that attack had perished! You sent us to die in a foolish attack while you directed your forces elsewhere! You broke from the battle plan and let us die for it, so that you could have the 'honour' of being the first to the enemy commander!"  
  
I shrugged, "Tough decisions are made in war."  
  
"That does not excuse what he did to us!" Jagi all but yelled.  
  
"I... I did what was prudent at the time." Canderous protested. I remember his story about the battle of Althir - he changed tactics mid-way through the fight, to bring the battle to a swift end. A few lives sacrificed to save many more. "If I had not done it, the battle would have..."  
  
"The battle would have been won anyway!" Jagi interrupted, "I am tired of your excuses, Canderous. I have spent years tracking you down since the clans were banished, and I will not rest until I have had my vengeance!"  
  
I snorted, "What are you planning?"  
  
"I challenge you Canderous. I challenge you to fight the fight you fled that day above Althir." Jagi declared, "In the dune seas, I will be waiting for you. I have spread the news of the challenge since I learned you had landed on this world. All the surviving Mandalorian clans know of what I do here, and that we shall meet on the Dune Sea to settle this debt of vengeance once and for all. If you fail to meet me there, you shall be stripped of all honour and forever cast out of our society!"  
  
Canderous didn't hesitate for a second, "It will be you and me alone in the dune seas of Tatooine: a final battle that can only end in death."  
  
"I shall be waiting for you there, Canderous." Jagi said, arrogantly. He turned and left.  
  
"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Canderous... but I sensed concealment from him." I said warily, "I doubt he plans to go alone."  
  
"I will face him with honour." Canderous growled, "Even if he does not."  
  
"At least let me accompany you." I said flatly, "You know I would never dishonour your duel. But I don't want you to walk into a trap. You are a valuable ally to me."  
  
He nodded, "Very well." he said, smiling faintly.  
  
x x x  
  
After lunch, Canderous and I went out onto the dunes, alone. Onasi made a few snide comments about what Canderous and I might be doing together, but both Bastila and I laughed at him for even suggesting it.  
  
Out on the dunes, it wasn't difficult to find Jagi. His aura stood out strongly in the barren desert. The Sand People blended with the desert, but humans held themselves separate from the world. Even from a distance, I sensed the two other auras near Jagi.  
  
"I told you it was a trap. He's got backup." I said flatly, before we were within sight of Jagi.  
  
"Thank you." Canderous said calmly, "Just don't get in the way... this is important."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of interfering. Your honour is at stake, here. I just intend to ensure that Jagi's accomplices don't interfere, either." I said flatly.  
  
Canderous smiled, and took the lead as we walked over the next dune to see Jagi waiting for us.  
  
"Ah so you managed to come after all." Jagi crowed as we approached, "I see you brought a friend."  
  
"You brought some of your own as well." Canderous noted coldly.  
  
"Ha! Indeed I did." Jagi said, "I foresaw that you might need help so I arranged a distraction."  
  
"I'm only here to make sure this fight is fair." I said flatly, "What would your cronies have done if Canderous had come alone, hmm?"  
  
"I do not need to hear your excuses, Jedi! I know why he brought you!" Jagi yelled.  
  
I growled, "Don't you bloody dare call me a Jedi, you little rancour-shit!" I snarled, "I haven't been a Jedi in years!"  
  
Canderous held up his hand to tell me to keep out of this, "Enough of this talk, Jagi! Let us do what we came here to do."  
  
"Why do you challenge him, Jagi?" I asked.  
  
"In the battle above the world of Althir, he ordered us to attack the enemy flank, promising us support." Jagi snapped, "But when he saw better prospects for his own glory, he abandoned us and left us to die surrounded by enemies!"  
  
"If I had not attacked when I did, the battle would not have been won so easily!" Canderous retorted.  
  
"It would still have been won!" Jagi yelled, "You sent your own men to die there, Canderous. I cannot forgive you for what you did to us! You will pay!"  
  
"What reason did you have to abandon your own warriors, Canderous?" I asked calmly.  
  
"That's not the way it happened..." he said quietly, "The Althiri were fighting hard. I saw a break in their defences that left their centre exposed. I had to take the chance."  
  
I nodded, "It sounds logical to me."  
  
"If I had not done what I did, many more warriors would have died and the battle would have taken much longer." Canderous continued, "I stand by my decision."  
  
"You coward! You glory hunter!" Jagi yelled, "You were given direct orders and were part of a plan! You had a responsibility to us!"  
  
"In the end, more lives were saved than lost, Jagi." I said calmly, "Isn't that the point in war? To defend your clan with your life?"  
  
Canderous coughed slightly, "Maybe you should practice what you preach?" he muttered to me.  
  
I glanced at him, stunned. I hadn't realised what I'd said until I'd said it, "You have a point."  
  
"I never fought for glory, or bloodlust." he said quietly.  
  
I bowed my head, "Just get on with the duel, already?" I suggested, "I don't need a lesson in morals."  
  
"More like 'don't want'." Canderous muttered, before drawing his vibroblades and facing Jagi in a battle-stance.  
  
Jagi and his two cronies drew their own blades.  
  
"Uh uh uh. I don't think so, boys." I waved my hand, and used the Force to instil fear in the minds of the two cronies, making them incapable of fighting. Then stood back and allowed Canderous and Jagi to duel.  
  
The duel was intense, and the desert heat did not help matters. But after almost a quarter of an hour, Canderous did bring Jagi to his knees.  
  
"Canderous is right, you know." I said calmly, "He made the right choice. You deserve death for slandering his honour."  
  
"How is he right?!" Jagi demanded.  
  
"Mandalore taught us that opportunism and flexibility in battle were to be admired." Canderous said, "You may contradict me, but do you contradict him as well?"  
  
"No! I... I... I see that I have been wrong." Jagi said quietly, "I have not been true to the teachings of Mandalore. You were right. I was wrong to question your honour. But I must now cleanse mine with my life."  
  
"And so it shall be." Canderous said, taking a step back. Jagi raised his own blade, and ran it through his own heart.  
  
I sent a blast of the Force at the two lackeys, knocking them unconscious, and stared at Jagi for a minute, before I looked at Canderous. Something in his aura flickered. Uncertainty. "Is something wrong, Canderous?"  
  
"I... I think this has affected me in ways that I didn't anticipate... I think I'll need time to sort things out." he said quietly, "Thanks for what you did, whatever your intentions might have been. I just need... time."  
  
I nodded, "Take all the time you need." I said calmly. I glanced to the west. The first of Tatooine's twin suns had set, and the second was just at the horizon, "As long as you can do it back at the Hawk. It's getting late."  
  
Canderous nodded, and I led the way back to Anchorhead.  
  
x x x  
  
That evening, Mission would insist on exploring Anchorhead again... I told her to be back within three hours, or else I'd lock her on the Ebon Hawk for the rest of the mission.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"She has not returned." Juhani told me. She and I were the only ones still awake, having agreed to wait up for the girl while everyone else got some sleep.  
  
"Well never let it be said that I make idle threats." I said flatly.  
  
"And Mission is no fool. I am sure she would know to be back in time." Juhani said pointedly.  
  
I sighed, "We have to go find her, don't we?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yes." Juhani stood up, and made for the exit of the ship. I followed not far behind.  
  
"You genuinely care about the girl, don't you?" Juhani asked me, as we made our way through the darkened streets of Anchorhead.  
  
"Yes." I answered quietly, "I don't know why... but I seem to have developed maternal instincts for her."  
  
"Hmmm. That is interesting." Juhani smiled, "It seems even the Sith are human."  
  
"Mmhm." I frowned. "How did you come to join the Jedi?" I asked.  
  
"How I came to be a Jedi?" she asked, startled, "I am sure you would not find it very interesting... Are you sure you would like to hear?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." I said flatly.  
  
"Well... It goes back a number of years... Back on my homeworld we did not see Jedi very often, especially where I lived."  
  
"Where did you live?" I asked.  
  
"The hind end of space. A pit of a world, to be sure." she said. Her aura an unusual mixture of bitterness and longing - she loved it in spite of the hell it seemed to have been. "Where Jedi rarely tread... But we had heard of them. Well, everyone had, so that is not to be unexpected. Champions of truth. Defenders of justice. Heroes of the Republic." the distant tone she spoke in told me just how much she had idolised the Jedi when she had been young, "It was very easy for a child to be enthralled by their image, their mystique. Maybe I was one of those children."  
  
I nodded, "I suppose it's understandable." I said calmly. I didn't agree with it... but I could understand the whole hero-worshipping-the-Jedi concept. They are powerful, even if they do deny themselves anything that makes them who they are.  
  
"When I saw a Jedi for the first time they lived up to everything my imagination had created them to be." she said, in the same far away tone, "I was awed... and maybe a bit enamoured..."  
  
"Enamoured?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she meant she found the Jedi she met attractive, or if she found that sort of power alluring.  
  
"From that moment on I knew that I would have to try to become a Jedi. To lift myself out of the rut I had been living in for years and to make a real difference, as the Jedi were." she said proudly, "The foolish delusions of a child. But THIS child made it happen! As soon as I was able I left my world and went in search of them. I found them and was accepted. I had been living my dream on Dantooine for several years before you came."  
  
"You are a strong individual who set her mind on something and achieved it against all odds." I said, "Both the Jedi and the Sith respect that." I smiled at her.  
  
She gave me a wary look, "You... 'respect' me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I nodded, "You are a powerful ally. I would not wish you as an enemy." I smirked, "And from me, that is a great compliment."  
  
Her pale skin coloured slightly under her light fur, "I thank you for your compliment." she gave me a curious look, "I must ask you something, however. The others on the ship call you Kira. But you told me I would not wish to know your name. I do not see anything wrong in the name Kira."  
  
"It's not my name." I said flatly.  
  
"You lied to them?"  
  
"No. I gave a false impression. But I never outright lied." I said calmly, "I truly believe you would not wish to know my name." I smiled faintly, "However, I am sure you all will know it eventually."  
  
"I can be patient." she said calmly.  
  
I smiled at her... but then I frowned - I could sense Mission's presence, but she was surrounded by three dark, malicious auras. "We should hurry." I said, breaking into a run.  
  
Juhani kept pace with me. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Do you sense Dark Jedi?"  
  
"Yes. They are not far from here."  
  
"The innocent they're surrounding?"  
  
"Yes. Is that...?"  
  
"Mission." I used the Force to accelerate my pace, and Juhani still kept up with me.  
  
Soon we could hear Mission's voice. "Look, you guys. I have no idea what you're talking about!" she pleaded, "I mean, I've heard of Bastila - she's that Battle Meditation girl. But I'm not with her, I swear! Come on, please. Just let me go, already! I'm harmless!"  
  
One of the Dark Jedi surrounding her snorted, "There's no point lying to a Sith, kid." he said coldly, "I can sense deception a mile away."  
  
I wrapped the Force around Juhani and myself, so we could not be sensed by the Dark Jedi. Juhani seemed to melt into the background, and I activated my stealth belt, as we approached the group. Three Sith surrounded Mission. The girl was unarmed, but the Sith all had unlit lightsabers in their hands.  
  
"Ok... I'm not harmless. But I swear I'm not of any value to you guys!"  
  
"Not dead, anyway." another of the Sith said, "We could use her as a bartering chip."  
  
"Perhaps." the first Sith said, smirking. He took a step towards Mission, "I think you're a lot more important than you're trying to make us think, kid."  
  
"I ain't no kid, you know!" she snapped. I barely avoided sniggering at that. Even in a life-or-death situation, she has to protest being called a kid.  
  
"Oh yeah?" the first Sith asked, "Well if you're not a kid, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm fourteen years old!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Then you're a kid. Kid." he said coldly.  
  
She glared at him, "Look, I'm not the one you're after. Why're you picking on me, huh?"  
  
"Because you're here. You were travelling with them. And we feel like picking on someone." the third Sith said, his smirk made clear by his tone.  
  
"Uh huh." Mission said coldly. Her hand travelling down to her waist.  
  
A blaster bolt fired at her, from the third Sith. It hit the stealth belt she was wearing with startling accuracy, not actually harming Mission herself, in the slightest. But it also triggered Juhani and I to attack the three Sith. I had been standing right behind the first Sith. Juhani behind the second. Neither survived our first attack.  
  
The third Sith turned to face us. Fear flashed across his aura, and he backed away from the three of us, "Um... I'll... I'll just be leaving, now." he suddenly turned and ran, using the Force to speed up his footsteps.  
  
I threw my lightsaber after him, but he ducked and rolled out of its path, then veered left into a side alley, and out of sight. I frowned as I watched his aura continue to run. Something about that particular Sith seemed familiar. "Coward." I muttered.  
  
"You should just let him go." Juhani said calmly.  
  
"Probably." I sighed, "Are you all right, Mission?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." she chirped brightly, "Thanks for the help, you guys."  
  
"Anytime, kid." I said brightly. Her eye twitched, but she knew better than to try to correct me. "Let's get back to the Hawk. I need some sleep, if we're going out to find some Sand People tomorrow."  
  
As we walked back, Mission asked me nervously, "Um... you're not going to lock me on the ship, are you? I mean, it wasn't my fault I was late, right?"  
  
"Right." I said calmly, "Not your fault. But I'm not letting you out alone, from now on."  
  
"You're sticking me with a chaperone?" she demanded.  
  
"I was thinking Zaalbar." I said flatly, "But if you want a chaperone, I could arrange for Jolee-"  
  
"No! No, that's ok. Zaalbar's cool." Mission said quickly.  
  
I smirked at her, "Ok, then. Don't go out without your Wookiee friend. It's safer with muscle to back you up."  
  
"You two seemed to do ok." Mission noted.  
  
"We're Force-adept." I said flatly, "And Juhani actually counts as 'muscle', being from a warrior species, and all."  
  
"Right." Mission said sulkily. Juhani smiled faintly.  
  
"You are from Taris, aren't you?" Juhani asked Mission.  
  
"Yeah." Mission said, sadness flashing across her aura, though she kept it out of her voice.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk." Juhani said, glancing warily at me, before leading Mission on ahead of me, back towards the ship.  
  
x x x  
  
The next morning, I woke to the sound of Bastila's scolding voice, "How much longer do you intend to sleep?" she demanded, "It is already second sunrise!"  
  
I blinked, "That's not good." I muttered, getting up, "I thought I said we were leaving at first sunrise?"  
  
"I tried to wake you. You were dead to the world." Bastila snapped.  
  
"Well, that's nothing new." I muttered, starting to get dressed in my Sith robes.  
  
She glared at me, "Your sense of humour leaves much to be desired. You do know this, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." I grinned darkly, "That's the point."  
  
She sighed, exasperated, "Who is going with you on this excursion?"  
  
"Anyone who wants to." I said flatly, "Except Mission. It's not safe for a kid out there."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Mission's voice snapped from outside the sleeping quarters, where she deemed it a safe distance to correct me. I used the Force to trip her, so she landed on her butt. "Hey, no fair!" she whined.  
  
Bastila shot me a reproachful glare, but I just smirked and shrugged.  
  
x x x  
  
I ended up taking Onasi and HK-47 with me, to the dunes. We rented a landspeeder, from a man just inside the gate.  
  
We had barely made it out the gate when a woman stopped us, to say, "Hello there. You're heading out to the desert? You're a hunter right? You must be if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead. When you see Tanis, and I know you know him, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift."  
  
"What makes you think I know him?" I demanded coldly.  
  
"Don't play dumb. You're just another of his playthings down at that 'hunting' club." she said coldly, "I know your type through and through."  
  
"I am nobody's plaything!" I snarled, "Tanis... I know him, yes... he did try to come on to me... but I threatened to mutilate him if he tried to touch me. I may mutilate you if you dare imply I would be that bloody desperate!"  
  
Onasi sniggered, and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "Davik's slaves."  
  
I turned around and whacked him in the side of the head. Not too violently, just enough to tell him to shut the hell up, "So it's Tanis' wedding anniversary, is it? I must give him my present... a black eye." I said brightly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm not sure if I believe you or not. I tend to hope you are telling the truth."  
  
"I don't lie. The truth is so much more painful." I said brightly, "So what's this gift? I can sense a great deal of malice in you when you mention it."  
  
"What are you, a Jedi or something?"  
  
"Something." I said flatly, "So what's the present I'm supposed to pass on a message about?"  
  
She blinked, then shrugged, "Just a little something to remember me by. Something that symbolizes our years together. Something that will blow up in his face. Of course, he'll never understand how appropriate it is. He can't talk his way out of this one. He's not smart enough."  
  
I smirked, "You sound like you're planning to kill him."  
  
"Oh, I'm through planning." she said, "I just left him a little mess that he has to take care of. If he's smart, he'll be just fine." she grinned cruelly, "But he's not smart."  
  
"This is your type of woman, Kira." Onasi muttered, "Cruel and vengeful. You should make friends."  
  
"Funny, Onasi." I said flatly, "I never did get on well with my own kind, though." I turned to the woman, "I have to go, now. We're already running late."  
  
"I'm sure you do. Like I said, when you see him, tell him his wife Marlena says hello." she turned and walked into Anchorhead.  
  
"You met this man?" Onasi asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said blandly, "You heard what I said about him. I threatened him with grievous bodily harm if he touched me. He may not be smart, but a brain-dead Gammorean is smart enough not to push me." I pondered this for a moment, "Hell, even Jolee's smart enough not to push me, and he takes pleasure in pissing people off."  
  
Onasi laughed, "You are a strange woman, Kira."  
  
"Yes. I am, aren't I?" I said brightly.  
  
We set off towards the Sandcrawler. Czerka wanted me to follow them, and see if we could kill some Sand People, so that was what we would do. Besides, I wanted to find that core-slime that called himself Mission's brother... and the Sand People reportedly were the last to see him, dead or alive. HK-47 could come in handy, here.  
  
We were half-way to the Sandcrawler when we heard a voice that was, unfortunately, familiar to me, "Anyone out there...? Could you help? I seem to be... ah... doomed."  
  
"Who's that?" Onasi asked, indicating the desperate looking figure who was calling to us.  
  
"Tanis." I said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Onasi sat back and pretended he hadn't heard Tanis call for help.  
  
I glanced at Onasi, "I thought you were the type to rush in and save people in trouble?"  
  
"Some people deserve what they get. He cheated on his wife... I think he deserves whatever she sees fit to do to him."  
  
"Hmmm." I smirked darkly, "I tend to agree with you. Though Marlene did ask me to tell him she says 'hi'... I think I'll taunt him a little." I hopped out of the landspeeder, and walked over to Tanis. Onasi and HK-47 followed me closely.  
  
"Hey there, thanks for stopping. I appreciate it." Tanis said gratefully, "I've been stuck without water for hours. Wasn't looking good. Could you... hey, I remember you. You're the young lady from Fazza's club. Talk about answered prayers."  
  
"Query: May I blast him, master?"  
  
"Be patient, HK." I muttered to the droid. Then to Tanis, I said, "Your wife says 'hi', by the way."  
  
"I'll bet she does." Tanis said coldly, "She's decided I've finally worn out my welcome, and she's 'fixed' my droids to do her dirty work. I triggered some sort of trap she programmed. She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out. Uh, she was right."  
  
"Hmmm. I like her style." I said brightly.  
  
"Commentary: I would have done a much more efficient job than these piles of junk appear to have done." HK-47 noted.  
  
"I'm sure you would have, HK. I'll remember to set you on any unfaithful lovers I have." I glanced at Onasi as I said that, just to see his reaction. He was carefully not showing any feelings on his face, but his aura showed amusement at the situation. Interesting. Looks like soldier-boy isn't the perfect goody-two-shoes he likes to think he is.  
  
"Hey, I'm the victim here." Tanis whined, "I'm not sure how divorce works where you're from, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?"  
  
"I've done worse to people who've pissed me off." I said brightly.  
  
"Worse than tried to make them starve to death?!" Tanis demanded.  
  
"You'd be surprised what you can live through." I said ominously.  
  
"Uh huh." Tanis said warily, "I'd, ahh, really appreciate a bit of help. Please?"  
  
"Um... let me think." I feigned thought on the matter, "No."  
  
"What? Why? What did I do to you?" Tanis whined.  
  
"I just don't like you." I said flatly.  
  
"Well, I suppose I couldn't ask for a more valid reason than that." he said sarcastically. Then took on a desperate tone as he said, "That's all?! That's it?! What are you, my wife? So you just want me to die? That is just... so... typical of the people I meet... and marry. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"You're welcome." I said brightly, "It's the cruellest death. Maybe I'll watch while sipping ice water."  
  
"Well fine, I'll... stay pretty much right here I guess." he sulked a little, "You can just get lost. I'll... I'll..." he laughed nervously, "You're kidding, right. Right? Come on!"  
  
"I'm not kidding. You'll die here." I said, smirking darkly.  
  
"Nobody looks out for their neighbour anymore." Tanis grumbled, "Well, if this is it, I'd rather get it over with and maybe take you out with me. So, let's see how these rigged-out droids like me jumping around. Hopefully the explosion kills you too!"  
  
He started jumping up and down, and the droids exploded around him. I used the Force to shield myself, Onasi and HK-47 from the blast.  
  
"Well, if he's stupid enough to do that... no wonder he couldn't figure out how to disarm them." I said flatly, as the dust settled and I dropped the Force shields.  
  
"I hate to agree with you, but... you're probably right." Onasi muttered.  
  
I looted Tanis' corpse and the ruined droids, to find some salvageable things, before returning to the landspeeder, and setting off towards the sandcrawler.  
  
x x x  
  
When we disembarked from the landspeeder, near the sandcrawler, there were three Czerka miners standing nearby, looking terrified.  
  
"Who are you?" their clear leader asked us, "Ah. It doesn't matter. Can you handle a blaster? They may attack again at any second. I doubt we could hold out on our own against another wave of them."  
  
"Let me guess. Sandpeople?" I asked.  
  
"You would be right." he said, "Came out of nowhere. Wait... Damn it! Here they come again! How do they do that!"  
  
I could sense the Sand People behind me, as I faced the miner. Their aura's weren't malicious... it was more like they thought they were defending their home. They blended with the desert itself, until they chose to attack, which made for an uncanny ability to ambush enemies. "HK, have fun." I pointed over my shoulder at the Sand People.  
  
"Affirmative." the droid said cheerfully, setting to work blasting the Sand People.  
  
"So, what can you tell me about the Sand People?" I asked the miner. I had cast Force shields around us, to block out what little blaster fire came our way. HK-47 was gleefully distracting and dismembering the Sand People, which left us free to talk.  
  
The miners were glancing past me nervously, but were clearly amazed at HK-47's skill at killing things, "Just that they attack everything on sight." the lead miner said, "Well, I suppose they don't attack each other, but any outsider is as good as dead. The company tried to arm us, and even set up remote self-powered turrets on the mining route, but...but that just made things worse. It's like a fortress now. I don't know how you're going to break through all of that. Me, I'd sneak in. Well, actually, I would just get back to Anchorhead."  
  
"You do that." I said flatly.  
  
The last of the Sand People were killed, and HK-47 returned to my side, "Statement: Thank you, master. I greatly enjoy a massacre in the morning."  
  
The miner gave HK-47 a wary look, before saying, "Thanks for your help. I don't think we'll try holding this position for much longer. We're not soldiers." he beckoned to his men, and started the arduous trek back to Anchorhead.  
  
I looted the Sand People corpses, and found some semi-presentable coverings, along with a few gaffi sticks. "Bounties on these." I muttered, putting the sticks in the landspeeder.  
  
"What do we do about this, when we go to the Sand People enclave?" Onasi asked, indicating the landspeeder.  
  
"You mind it. I'm gonna take HK and have some fun." I said brightly.  
  
"You're leaving me here?" Onasi demanded.  
  
"I trust you to keep our supplies for the return journey safe." I said calmly, "It's an important job, we can't afford to lose the speeder and get caught in a sandstorm after dark. HK and I can handle the Sand People fine by ourselves. You can wait in the shade of those rock formations over there, while we walk down to the Sand People enclave."  
  
"You've got this all worked out, haven't you?" he asked coldly, "I'm not going to talk my way out of this, am I?"  
  
"That's right." I said cheerfully, "Now let's get going."  
  
x x x  
  
I left Onasi and the speeder where I said I would, and walked the relatively short distance to the Sand People enclave, wearing the coverings I had stolen, with HK-47 in tow. We passed their initial security easily enough.  
  
However, once inside the enclave, our cover was quickly blown. I went for my weapons as the Sand People guard roared angrily, radiating clear hostility from his aura. "Interjection: One moment... I believe I understood that, master. It may not have been his intention, but he did actually communicate something."  
  
I frowned. I hadn't been expecting this. While HK-47 was programmed with exponential language-comprehension capabilities, I hadn't thought the Sand People were sentient. This changes my plans somewhat. "Tell him we wish to speak to his leader."  
  
"Translation:" HK-47 proceeded to produce a series or roars and snorts that I couldn't understand. The Sand People warrior replied, and I could sense confusion from his aura, "Translation: He is expressing disbelief... as am I... but his duty requires that he report to the Chieftain. Extrapolation: It would seem that we are at least worthy of curiosity, for the moment. I would much rather this get bloody, master, but it is your call."  
  
"Patience, you bloodthirsty piece of metal." I muttered.  
  
We were escorted to the Sand People chieftain's room. The chieftain roared at us, and HK-47 informed me, "Translation: I can translate with some guarantee of accuracy that he is demanding to know why he should let us survive this encounter, master."  
  
I sensed out the room and surrounding area. It wasn't easy to sense the Sand People, when they try to make themselves blend in with the aura of the planet itself, but I could tell how many of them surrounded us. The chieftain, and half a dozen warriors, in this room. A dozen warriors in the next room, and more still throughout the enclave.  
  
If we picked a fight, it would be a bloodbath. HK-47 certainly would have fun with this, if I let him. "Tell him we were sent to find a way to stop the attacks on Czerka."  
  
"Caution: that wording may not go down well."  
  
"I'm not going to lie to him." I said coldly, "I've no interest in peace, but I'm willing to see if it's possible. Do not threaten him, but don't make me sound like a bloody wimp, either."  
  
"Translation:" HK-47 made a series of growls and snorts that the Sand People chieftain seemed to understand. He replied, and HK-47 turned back to me, "Translation: He claims he has no reason to believe you, master. Your kind have tainted this land with machines and uncaring ignorant feet. Translation: He requires proof of good faith. We must make a contribution to his people that shows we are not a threat. Shall I blast him now, master?"  
  
"Ask what proof he requires." I said coldly.  
  
HK-47 translated my query to the Sand People chieftain, and then translated the reply, "Translation: He plans to move his people farther from Anchorhead, but they need to build up stores of water first. He says you must aid him. Translation: He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will order that his people reduce their attacks on miners."  
  
"He wants me to waste my money in the Czerka store to help him?" I asked.  
  
"Answer: It would appear so, master. May I blast him now?"  
  
"Yes." I said flatly, "I'm too lazy to run errands for him. Blast away."  
  
"Agreement: That is probably the most efficient course of action. This will be enjoyable." HK-47 proceeded to slaughter the Sand People in the room. I just stood back and watched. It was interesting to watch them join the Force... they melted into the aura of their world instead of joining the greater Force of the galaxy. When the room was cleared of organic meatbags, HK-47 stepped out of the room, and engaged the Sand People in the next room.  
  
I looted the Sand People chieftain's corpse, to find his gaffi stick, and a map. I looted the other warriors, and then followed HK-47 through the enclave, as he wiped out the rest of the inhabitants.  
  
I was going to make plenty of money out of Czerka, for this. But I couldn't help the nagging feeling that maybe I should have tried to find another way to deal with this situation. I shoved that thought out the nearest airlock, immediately.  
  
We were about halfway through our homicidal sweep of the enclave, when I heard a tapping noise to my left. I opened the door there, to find a small group of Jawa, which were clearly being held captive. All but one of them were meticulously hammering at the floor with stones, and had made the beginnings of an escape tunnel... they had a long way to go, however.  
  
[You are not the ghostly giants that hold us trapped, the People of Sand. You are from the old city new.] the Jawa who was not hammering said to me, in their trade language, [Iziz must have sent your coming. Are you a rescuer? You must be.]  
  
"I do not know any Iziz." I said flatly, "Why should I rescue you?"  
  
[Iziz needs us free. He would reward you, we know!] the Jawa said desperately.  
  
"Reward?" I asked. Then I descended to their trade language, which has more words for value and trade than Basic ever could, [What reward would Iziz give?]  
  
[We would not know. Iziz would give fair trade to you.] the Jawa said, hopefully.  
  
"Very well... go. They're too busy fighting me to operate the turrets." I said flatly.  
  
[There are thanks you must have. The Jawas under Iziz will reward in trade.] the Jawa said, beckoning its (it is impossible to tell a Jawa's gender... unless you're another Jawa) fellow Jawa to follow it, [Find him and you will see. Iziz will wait by the walls of your city that open to the sand. He'll trade fair. Thank you.]  
  
As the Jawa left, I sensed another aura, through the door opposite the one to the Jawa's cell. A slimy aura that begged a punch in the face... it was quite light... but by no means a truly good person. Most definitely not one of the Sand People, though - it considered itself separate from the sands. There was a familiar element in it, too. The hereditary element of the aura reminded me of Mission.  
  
I opened the door, to reveal a blue Twi'lek man, in tattered Czerka mining clothes, "Uh... you there! I'm... I'm a high ranking executive of the Czerka Corporation!" he said, desperation radiating from him in waves, "Eh... there's a big reward if you take me back to Anchorhead!"  
  
"You're lying, Griff." I said flatly.  
  
"Eh... how can you tell?" he asked innocently. Then he blinked, "Hey, how'd you know my name?"  
  
"You're Mission's brother." I said bluntly, "And I really would suggest you not lie to me, unless you would like me to pull your tongue out through your backside."  
  
"Meep." he squeaked, "You know Mission? Are you from Czerka Corporation? Please, tell me what's going on here!"  
  
"From what I've heard... and from what I can see by just looking at you... you're trouble. Why shouldn't I just kill you like I killed the Sand People?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Hey, there's no call for that." he said quickly, "If you know Mission like you say, you'll know she'd want me alive. I'm her dear brother."  
  
"Really sweet of you to ditch her on Taris." I hissed.  
  
"Hey, it's not like that!" he whined, "I was going to come back for her!"  
  
"What did I tell you about lying?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Um..."  
  
I waved my hand, and used the Force to make him swallow his own tongue. He gurgled incoherently for a minute, before I fixed the damage I had done, "That was a warning."  
  
"But..." he seemed like he was about to say he hadn't been lying... but decided it would be a bad idea, "You know Mission... where is she?"  
  
"She's on my ship." I said flatly, "And since the Sand People are gone... if you can avoid the homicidal droid I set loose in this place, you're free to go." I took a step back, to let him leave. But he didn't go. "Now what, Griff?" I growled.  
  
"You may have saved my life, but I don't have a single credit to my name." he said, "Say, you wouldn't be able to spare me some credits? Just till I get back on my feet, you know?"  
  
"Do I look like a generous soul?" I asked acidly, "The only effort I am likely to expend for your sake is to order the aforementioned homicidal droid to eliminate you, specifically. Would you like me to do that?"  
  
"Um... no thanks." he said weakly.  
  
"Then make yourself somewhere that's else." I snapped.  
  
He ran, fled, maybe skedaddled.  
  
x x x  
  
I returned to where I had left Onasi, as the first sun was setting. "So... how did it go?" he asked warily.  
  
"It was a bloodbath." I said brightly.  
  
"So you had fun, then?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah." I said, nodding.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, indicating the bag HK-47 was carrying.  
  
"Gaffi sticks, and a surprise gift for Czerka." I said brightly.  
  
"Dare I ask what the surprise is?" Onasi asked warily.  
  
"You'll see when we get back." I said flatly.  
  
We were half-way back to Anchorhead, and it was getting close to second sunset, when we heard the voice calling us. "Anyone! I'm trapped under here! Please help me!" it was a female voice, coming from the direction of a crashed speeder.  
  
"What was that?" Onasi asked... I saw quite clearly how the voice caught his attention... he obviously wanted to save the damsel in distress.  
  
"Sounded like someone crying for help." I said flatly, stopping the speeder next to the wreckage.  
  
"We should help them." Onasi said immediately, leaping out of the speeder and rushing for the wreckage.  
  
Something didn't feel right... there was no life essence under that wreckage. "Wait, Onasi!" I snapped.  
  
He hesitated, "Don't let me die under here! Please!" the voice called from the wreckage. Onasi reacted predictably, running over to the wreckage, in spite of my call to stop.  
  
"There's no one there." I said quietly. He wouldn't have believed me if I'd said it loud enough for him to hear. I sensed three malicious, and familiar, auras nearby. "HK, stealth." I hissed. The droid practically melted into the background, I could only see it because I knew to look. I bolted behind the speeder, just as the explosion went off. I could sense that it hadn't been fatal, but Onasi was seriously injured, and now unconscious.  
  
Cruel piggy laughter sounded through the dunes, [We gots you good now!] I sensed the three Gammoreans approach the wreck, surrounding Onasi.  
  
"I could just let them rob him... but this way's more bloody and more fun." I whispered to the droid. I stepped out from behind the speeder, "Hey, piggies!" I snapped, "I believe that is my property you're plotting to loot."  
  
[What you talking about?] one of the Gammoreans demanded.  
  
[We did a good ambush and you and you better pay... uh... maybe five hundred credits now!] another of them said, waving his axe in my general direction, [You die otherwise!]  
  
I laughed at them, "That man is mine. You touch one singed hair on his head, I will turn you into bacon-bits."  
  
[Uh... what?] one of them asked, confused, [Gurke said they be easy picking!]  
  
[Shut up, stupid!] their apparent leader snorted, [They are just bluffing you! They got no hope at all!]  
  
I looked at them with amusement. Then when I spoke, I backed up my words with the Force, "You fear me! Cower, little piggy!"  
  
Their leader got the full blast of it, [Wuh! Ah, we are sorry about everything! Yeah, everything! We'll leave now!]  
  
[They don't seem that scary to me, Gurke. You sure?] one of the other two Gammoreans asked.  
  
[Shut up and run, stupid!] Gurke snapped, [You want to die? Yeesh!]  
  
"Too late." I said cheerfully, and with the slightest of hand-signals from me, HK-47 began blasting the unfortunate Gammoreans.  
  
I stepped over the corpse of the Gammorean's leader, and knelt next to Onasi, checking that he was all right.  
  
"Wake up, you girl, you." I snapped.  
  
He opened one eye to glare at me, "What did you just call me?" he demanded, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"You fainted like a little girl from one measly explosion." I said brightly, helping him to sit up.  
  
"Extrapolation: I believe the explosion was designed to be fatal. Your meatbag companion is more resilient than most, master."  
  
I shot HK-47 a glare for that, "I'm trying to taunt him, here." I snapped, "Don't argue with me!"  
  
Onasi laughed, "Nice to see how much you care about me." he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"If I didn't care, I'd have let them rob you... I'd have been half-way back to Anchorhead already." I said flatly.  
  
He looked at me, stunned, "Are you telling me you care about something other than yourself?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone." I said flatly, "But yes... like I said on Dantooine, you're mine because I saved your life... and I wouldn't have those Gammoreans damaging my property, now would I?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't consider myself anyone's property, Kira."  
  
"Yeah. Well be grateful. I'm protective of my possessions." I said, "Otherwise you'd likely be dead by now."  
  
He shrugged, not wanting to admit to needing help, and picked himself up to his feet. It seemed a great effort, and it took him some time to limp to the speeder.  
  
x x x  
  
We got back to Anchorhead just after second sunset. We didn't have time to visit Czerka, it was too late and Onasi was seriously injured. Also, there were no Jawa anywhere to be found. I would deal with both those little problems in the morning.  
  
"Where have you been? We expected you back at least an hour ago!" Juhani snapped - she seemed genuinely concerned, in spite of her scolding demeanour.  
  
"We got ambushed." Onasi muttered.  
  
"Some Gammoreans tried to rob Onasi... I killed them." I said brightly. A faint sound of gears whirring came from HK-47, and I quickly amended, "Well, I had HK kill them."  
  
"Beep boop beep beep." T3-M4 interjected.  
  
"Query: What are you, four?" HK asked sarcastically.  
  
"Beep bop boop."  
  
"Dejection: I had to ask."  
  
I sniggered. "Play nice with it, HK. It does all the repair work on the ship." HK's eyes flashed at me for that, but it remained silent.  
  
Juhani was eyeing Onasi with concern, "He does not look well."  
  
"I was going to dump him in the medbay, let Jolee fix him." I said flatly.  
  
"You're so considerate, Kira." Onasi muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I thought I was very considerate, dragging your sorry ass all the way back to the ship, Onasi." I said. He sniggered weakly. "I should get you to the medbay, shouldn't I?" I muttered, dragging him further into the ship.  
  
Jolee was waiting for us when we reached the medbay, "What happened here, then?"  
  
"He was too chivalrous for his own good." I chirped brightly.  
  
"No need to remind me." he looked up at me, "Tell me something. You can sense people without seeing them. Was there really anyone under there?"  
  
"No. I think it was a recording. I sensed no life from it. That's why I told you to wait." I said pointedly.  
  
"It's not like your advice is always so compassionate." he muttered, wincing as Jolee applied some healing ointment to the burn on his face. Jolee then used the Force to aid the healing, so it wouldn't leave a scar. I sat and watched the process, intently. I had once been able to heal like that... but I lost that skill when I turned to the dark side.  
  
"Ahem. Scoot, kid." Jolee said, trying to usher me out of the room.  
  
"What?" I asked, offended at the way he had said it, more than the fact he was trying to get rid of me.  
  
" Leave. Depart. Vacate the premises. Be elsewhere. Go. Shoo. Amscray. Skedaddle." Jolee reiterated.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Scram." he chased me out of the room, and I glared at the door that had closed behind me.  
  
Then I made my way through the ship to the sleeping quarters. We would have to travel all day tomorrow, to reach the cave, and I intended to get some rest first.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't be that simple. Bastila was in the sleeping quarters, looking glum. "What's the matter, Bastila?" I asked, my tone gentle... she was my bond-sister, and I couldn't be cruel to her, though it was my first instinct.  
  
"I... I encountered someone in the docking bay, while you were out on the dunes." she explained, "She told me... she told me my mother was ill... and that she was here, on Tatooine." she frowned, "I went to see her."  
  
"And what happened?" I asked, sitting next to her, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. I knew she had not been on good terms with her mother. It can't have been the sweetest of family reunions... though I tended to hope it went better than the last family reunion I witnessed.  
  
"She was... no different than I remembered her." Bastila said coldly, "Though she did ask me for help." she frowned, "I am unsure if I should bother."  
  
"What did she ask?"  
  
"She told me my father had died in a hunting expedition." she said quietly, "She wants me to find his holocron, for her."  
  
"Hunting?"  
  
"A krayt dragon."  
  
"Oh, that's a piece of cake." I said sarcastically, "Doesn't ask much, does she? Recover something from one of those things' lairs? May as well ask you to take a dive into a Saarlac pit."  
  
Bastila gave me an odd look, "I am unsure of whether or not I should try to help her." she said quietly, "I seem to find it difficult to remain objective when it comes to her. I find that... disturbing."  
  
"She's family... no matter what your relationship with her, she's still family." I said, "It's only natural for you to want to help her." I paused for a second, before asking, "You said she was ill?"  
  
"I have my doubts as to whether she's actually sick." she said coldly, "Mother used to lie about many things to get her way. She is a selfish woman who pushed my father into doing what she wished."  
  
"Sounds like my kind of woman." I muttered.  
  
She shot me a glare, "She is nothing like you-" the word 'Revan' echoed in my mind as if she had said it aloud as well, "She may not be the nicest woman in the galaxy, but your history is far worse!"  
  
"And now you defend her." I said quietly, "Whatever you may say about her, she's still your mother and you love her... am I right?"  
  
She folded her arms and turned away from me. I was right, but she didn't want to admit it. So she changed the subject abruptly, "When we were on Kashyyyk, you offered to give me a lesson in Sith precepts..."  
  
I smirked, "And I thought you implied you didn't want one?"  
  
"I'm not sure I do." she said bluntly, "I am... fascinated, however, by the fact you fought without passion, when the Sith are thought to let their passions rule them."  
  
I smiled, and moved to sit on my own bed, as I started to speak, "Passion is a source of a Sith's power. But if you let it rule you, it shows your weakness of will. Willpower is paramount. Giving in to the likes of Force Rage can be beneficial to a fight, on a temporary basis... but to be totally ruled by passion is never desirable."  
  
"Why is that?" Bastila asked. She knew her own reasons, but not mine.  
  
"The entire purpose of the Sith is to gain control. Power over other people. But without control over yourself, how can you hope to have that?" I asked.  
  
"I suppose that makes some sense."  
  
"The ability to shove all your emotions - especially the likes of compassion and love - out of your mind when cold hard logic is what is needed, is essential to becoming a Sith Lord."  
  
She nodded, "When a decision needs to be made that cannot afford to be affected by emotion..."  
  
"Even the Jedi see that. The difference is that the Sith can use their passions, emotions, and feelings to their advantage." I said, "Anger can fuel a fight, giving strength through sheer will to hurt the source of the anger. Hatred is the same, though much stronger. A Sith who wants something strongly can use that lust to fuel their search through the Force, making it more likely for them to find it... like when I was searching for you, on Taris."  
  
She nodded again, "I can see the logic behind that."  
  
"But clear thought is essential. No battle can be won through sheer might. You can have infinite armies, as Malak has, and still lose if you have no coherent battle plan. The galaxy can tremble at the power you wield, but aim it in the wrong direction and they'll soon be laughing at you instead."  
  
Bastila laughed at my analogy, "Interesting way to put it."  
  
"I thought so." I said brightly, "The goal of the Sith is to gain power over others. Control them. Rule. That requires skill as well as strength. And while strength can be gained through passion... diplomacy and skill are only attainable when calm. When focused."  
  
She nodded, "So why did you not use your passion to fight that Mandalorian?"  
  
"I didn't need to." I said, shrugging, "He wasn't a challenge. And I could relish the fear I sensed from him more easily without the blindness of my anger."  
  
"See, I was beginning to understand you, and you go and say something so cruel." she said coldly.  
  
"It's the truth, though." I said quietly, "I've grown so accustomed to the violence and darkness that to sense pain and death on the Force gives me a genuine high."  
  
She shivered, "I cannot imagine such a thing."  
  
"If you ever turn, you will understand." I said, "But no Jedi can see the full extent of the allure of the dark side until they have felt it. What you know of the dark side is merely the tip of the iceberg... you have to be pulled under to see the full glory of it."  
  
She shivered at the analogy, "I hope I never do."  
  
"That's your choice." I said quietly, "You may think differently, one day."  
  
x x x  
  
Onasi was still in the medbay in the morning. I took Canderous and Bastila with me, rented the same landspeeder again, and headed out towards the eastern dunes just after second sunrise. We would visit Czerka before we left the planet, but finding the Star Map did take priority over my petty amusement at Czerka's expense.  
  
The journey was much less eventful, until we reached the cave... all that remained of the once-great temple to an ancient race. A worn down ruin, blasted by sandstorms, and crumbling with time. An echo of its former glory, and a testament to the power of its makers that it had lasted this long. The droids that guarded it had long ago corroded with sand-rot, and been salvaged by the Jawas.  
  
But something else had been summoned by the dark presence of the map, to guard it. As the Force would have it - this map needs a powerful guardian. Whether to protect the treasure from threats, or to keep it from ever being found, is uncertain. More than likely both, for only through that could both the dark and the light collaborate to bring such a powerful beast here.  
  
I sensed the dragon from a mile off, "Bastila..." I said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, sharply.  
  
"It looks like you may find your father's holocron, after all." I said, "I sense a dragon, in the temple ruin."  
  
"A- a dragon?" Bastila asked, stunned, "How are we supposed to find the Star Map if it is guarded by a dragon?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I knew the journey was too quiet for us to have an easy time of it." I muttered.  
  
We stopped a safe distance from the mouth of the cave, just in time to hear some fool of a hunter shouting, "I'm tired of waiting, Komad. How big can this dragon of yours be? I'm going in!" and rush into the cave. An agonised scream, and the taste of death on the Force told me he died a quick and terrified death.  
  
I got out of the landspeeder, and walked slowly over to Komad - the Twi'lek I had seen Canderous talking to in the Hunting Lodge, [Greetings to you, human.] Komad said to me, [I believe I saw you in Anchorhead. I thought I would see you on the dunes. You look like a hunter.] Canderous and Bastila caught up with me, and Komad turned his attention to Canderous, [Ah, I remember you.] he said... his tone seemed one of wary respect.  
  
"From the sound of it, it looks like you found what you were looking for." Canderous said, smirking.  
  
[Unfortunately, some hunters do not believe in patience.] Komad grumbled, [Perhaps you could assist me?]  
  
"We need something that's in that cave. The dragon wasn't there last time I was here." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila shot me a sharp look.  
  
'Canderous already knows who I am, Jedi... keep your hair on.' I thought, smirking. She glared at me.  
  
[I have no knowledge of that, but there may be something in there.] Komad said, [There are signs that this lair was purposefully dug out. Krayt are opportunistic, and may have lazily moved into someone else's excavation. Of course, we must remove him to see.]  
  
I nodded, "We will help your hunt."  
  
Komad raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Canderous - it seemed he thought Canderous was in charge, here.  
  
"Don't look at me." Canderous said brightly, "She's the Boss Lady."  
  
I smirked, "So how can we help you kill the dragon?"  
  
[We must bait the great beast out of hiding and ambush him swiftly. There is no room to engage him in the lair, and his hide will repel blaster fire.] Komad explained. [I have placed mines around the mouth of the cave. We must coax him out, but this is the end of his season of hibernation. It will take much to rouse him.]  
  
"What sort of bait were you thinking of?" I asked warily.  
  
[The food of a beast this size is almost exclusively banthas... and foolish hunters, if we are not careful. To lure him out we must lure his food to tempt him.]  
  
"Bantha." I muttered, glancing out into the desert - I could see a herd of the creatures not too far from us, "How do we lure them here?"  
  
[They too have their food of choice. We must find some bantha fodder to lead the banthas here.] Komad explained, [I have a few ideas about where this may be found. Sand People keep bantha herds, so some of them must have fodder on hand or in their settlement. A vendor in Anchorhead also had some. He had a kiosk in the spaceport.]  
  
"You mean that vile smelling stuff the Sand People warriors were carrying?" I asked flatly. I wrinkled my nose as I took out the sealed jar in which I had put the offending item, "This?"  
  
[Yes. Good.] Komad said, [Now, there is a herd that moves out in the desert. Lead them here. Approach them with the fodder and lead them here.]  
  
I frowned, "If it was that easy, you'd have done it already." I said flatly.  
  
He looked a little embarrassed when he answered, [There is one added threat. The Sand People regard banthas as sacred. Attempting to feed the herd in this area will likely lead to an attack.]  
  
"Sand People? No problem. I've dealt with their kind before." I said blandly.  
  
[You likely mean the tribe that has been harassing Czerka Corporation.] he shook his head, [This group is used to the deep desert. They appear to be much more dangerous.]  
  
"Phht." I said, dismissively, "We'll be fine."  
  
The Sand People really were not difficult to kill. And we lured the banthas to the mouth of the cave. The dragon really was huge - for a moment, I wondered if mere mines could do any harm to it - but it did die before it reached the banthas.  
  
Komad slowly approached the dead beast, and slit its throat with a knife. A minute later, he returned to where the rest of us stood, [It is done, and the great beast is dead. To my shame, I denied him a final fight, but I will honour his memory to make amends. I thank you for your aid, human. You have earned a share of the victory, such as it is.]  
  
He handed me a pearl. I had heard rumours that larger dragons had such pearls in their throats, but I hadn't expected it to be true. I accepted it without argument, "Thanks. We did what had to be done."  
  
[Regrettably so.] Komad said - he sounded sad. It confused me that a natural hunter would feel guilt at killing his prey... but... it seems that giving the beast a dishonourable death dishonoured the hunter, in his eyes. Fascinating. [I just hope you remember there were higher reasons for this. Don't let the spoils be your only reason to hunt. Wealth fades. The sands remain.]  
  
I tilted my head to one side as he said this. Everything fades in time. Even the sand will, eventually. Even the stars. "I'm not sure that's entirely true." I said quietly, "But believe what you will."  
  
He gave me a curious look, before shrugging slightly, and leaving us alone in the mouth of the cave.  
  
We recorded the Star Map coordinates, and against all odds, found Bastila's father's holocron... among other interesting trinkets.  
  
"Are you going to give the holocron to her?" I asked Bastila, as Canderous guided the speeder back towards Anchorhead.  
  
"Do you think I should?" she asked me.  
  
"What does my opinion matter?" I asked flatly, "I'm an ex-Sith Lord. You're a Jedi. Like you'd take my advice."  
  
She frowned at me, "I asked your opinion, didn't I?"  
  
I shrugged, "Do you need it more than she does?"  
  
"I would like to keep something to remember Father as much as she would." she said coldly.  
  
"Maybe you're right." I said.  
  
She frowned, "Maybe... but..." she sighed. I knew perfectly well that my comment that I was an ex-Sith Lord had hit a nerve... reverse psychology works wonders. "I would have thought my Jedi training would have put me past this kind of pettiness. I wish... I really don't want to think about this." yet she had made up her mind, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, that she would at least speak to her mother again, about it.  
  
x x x  
  
We found a Jawa waiting for us at the gates of the settlement, this time. It was just approaching first sunset, so people were still milling around, and the Jawa had not yet made themselves scarce for the night. [You of your kind, Iziz of Jawa would thank you for what was done. Mine have returned because of you.]  
  
[Reward was mentioned by Jawa under Iziz.] I noted pointedly, in the trade language the Jawa use. It is an oddly structured language, and I'm told it isn't even Jawa's natural language (which is completely incomprehensible to humans), but it is simple to learn, for those who have a skill for languages.  
  
[You speak in words of Trade.] Iziz said, surprised, [Strange. You are of your kind, but are unlike them too. You have saved the tribe of Iziz, and we of Jawa are willing to trade. You will have some things for yourself, as thanks for what was done. Take and be welcome.]  
  
Iziz gave me several credits, and pieces of salvaged droids and machinery. It was a meagre offering, but considering what the small creatures could likely afford, or find, when Czerka dominated this world for now, it was likely all they could afford to pay. [Thanks to you, Iziz.] I replied, before leading Bastila and Canderous back to the Ebon Hawk.  
  
"Is there any language you don't speak?" Canderous asked, a little too innocently, as we walked.  
  
"Sand People." I said flatly, "But HK speaks that quite fluently."  
  
"Besides that." Canderous muttered.  
  
"Well. Um... not that I know of." I said, shrugging.  
  
We returned to the ship, where I found HK-47 waiting for me. Bastila and Canderous made themselves elsewhere - Bastila to go and meet with her mother - and Canderous to modify some weapons, which seems to be one of his favourite pastimes.  
  
I ordered HK-47 to "Bring the 'surprise', and follow me." in spite of not being fully recovered from the ambush the previous day, Onasi insisted on following me, purely to see what the 'surprise' was. The burns on his face had healed perfectly, which I couldn't help but be pleased about, though I couldn't think why. But he was still relatively weak, from the explosion. Force heal works wonders, but it's not a miracle-cure.  
  
Mission also tagged along, because she had met Griff earlier today, and he said he had a job at Czerka. She didn't want to look like she wanted to talk to him, but she wanted to see what he'd gotten himself into now. So tagging along with me gave her an excuse.  
  
The three of us walked into the Czerka office, closely followed by HK-47, who was carrying the bag from yesterday's raid against the Sand People. I gestured for the droid to open the bag for me, which released a fouls smell into the room. The Czerka rep was giving me a dirty look, Mission covered her mouth and nose with her hand, Onasi raised an eyebrow at me but I'm sure being a seasoned soldier he's encountered worse smells.  
  
I pulled the 'surprise' out of the bag, and dumped it on the floor in front of the Czerka rep, who gave me a disgusted look. I smiled brightly, "Oh, don't worry. I brought his gaffi stick as well." I said, handing her the aforementioned stick, to go with the severed head of the Sand People chieftain on her office floor.  
  
The Czerka rep fought the urge to vomit, before saying, "That was most unnecessary." in a weak voice... then she regained her composure somewhat, "The cost of cleaning the floor will come out of your reward. I estimate that will half what I would have given you."  
  
"HK." I said brightly, waving my hand. The droid tipped out the bag, onto the floor, revealing over a hundred gaffi sticks, "I'll be wanting rewards for these, as well." I said, smirking.  
  
Onasi snorted with suppressed laughter, then clutched his side in pain, as if laughing hurt. He was still smirking, though.  
  
The Czerka rep took a minute to respond, weakly, "Well, that is a very big headache that you have removed. I'm sure there are still Sand People out there, but they will be quieter now." her voice sounded like she wished she could say something insulting to me, but... "I would offer to give you a bonus for this. You've more than lived up to your side of the bargain, and Czerka Corporation thanks you. But as I said earlier, cleaning costs will come out of your reward."  
  
I smirked darkly, "But you're still going to pay me through the nose, aren't you?" I asked brightly. No Force in my words, I simply knew it was fact.  
  
"Well... yes." the Czerka rep mumbled. Reluctantly, she made her way over to the Czerka Corporation cash register, and took out a substantial handful of credit chips, which she then gave to me, albeit incredibly grudgingly.  
  
I counted the money. Five hundred credits, for all the gaffi sticks I had acquired. "This will do." I said flatly.  
  
"I'm sure. Czerka Corporation thanks you again." the woman said coldly, before turning back to her desk, and typing some command or other into a communication console.  
  
We were effectively dismissed.  
  
The nauseous looking blue Twi'lek man in the corner was a victim I couldn't resist tormenting, however. "Griff." I said coldly, not that I needed to draw any more attention to myself, after the stunt I had just pulled with the Czerka rep.  
  
"Ah, just the person I was hoping to see!" Griff said nervously.  
  
"Hmph! Save it Griff - I'm still not talking to you! I want no part of whatever you're involved in!" Mission snapped.  
  
"Okay, sis - I see you're still mad. Fair enough." Griff said, "I don't think you could help me with this anyway. It's uh... more of a job for your friend here."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that, "It better be good." I said coldly, "Cause if you're trying to con me, you've got another thing coming."  
  
Griff gulped nervously, clearly remembering that I carry through on my threats, "As you may know, tach glands can be refined into a very potent powder. It's the primary ingredient in Tarisian ale - that's what makes it so strong. Of course, now that Taris is pretty much wiped from the face of the map Tarisian ale has become somewhat scarce - and uh... very, very valuable. Luckily, I know the secret recipe!"  
  
"So what?" I asked acidly.  
  
"I know this guy... he's with the Exchange. Now, if I give him a small sample of Tarisian ale he says he can synthesize it and reproduce it in mass quantities." Griff said, "Problem is, I need one of those tach glands to make the first batch. And now that Taris is a smoking ruin, the only place to find tach is on Kashyyyk. If you can get your hands on one of those tach glands I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Exactly how worth my while?" I asked warily, "I could get a few hundred credits per gland on the spice markets."  
  
"How would you know that?" Onasi asked me.  
  
"I know a lot of things." I muttered in response.  
  
Griff cringed slightly, "Sorry, like I said before I don't have any credits on me. And Greeta won't lend me any credits. I mean, it's like he doesn't trust me to pay him back or something."  
  
"Wonder why that is." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"But you come through on this and I promise you'll get a huge payday down the road." Griff said desperately, "Two... no! Three thousand credits! How's that sound?"  
  
"Griff, are you blind?" Mission snapped, "Can't you see you're talking to a... a Force-using person." she winced when she saw my glare - I knew damned well she had almost called me a Jedi. "We're out here trying to save the galaxy! We can't waste time on this!"  
  
"Please, you have to help me!" Griff begged, "I... I promised this guy from the Exchange a sample of Tarisian ale! If I don't come through for him he's going to break my legs... or worse!"  
  
"I might enjoy watching him do that." I said brightly.  
  
Griff stared at me like a Gizka in headlights, "But..."  
  
"If you can give me decent money for it, in advance, I might consider it." I said flatly.  
  
"Me give you money? I don't have any!" Griff whined.  
  
"We have tach glands on our ship." Onasi said, "I have no clue why you looted them, but it'd be cruel to let him suffer when we can help him."  
  
"But that's the idea!" I snapped, "He's a low-life petty thief, who ditched his own sister on a doomed world, for his own monetary gain. Not that he got anything out of it. He's lucky his sister's alive."  
  
Onasi glared at me, "Luckier than I am." he growled.  
  
I winced as I realised what I'd said, but I recovered quickly, "And he's ungrateful for it." I said coldly.  
  
"You still shouldn't be so cruel to him." Onasi said, "He must have been worried sick when he heard about Taris, even if he did leave the planet for personal gain."  
  
"That's right!" Griff said quickly. It sounded sincere, but with that core-slime it was difficult to tell. He didn't have much sincerity to show.  
  
"And he had no idea Taris was going to be destroyed, when he left." Onasi persisted.  
  
"That's right!" Griff repeated, "If I'd known, I'd have taken Mission with me!" again, I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. He was so naturally dishonest that honesty felt and sounded like a lie from him. I wanted to believe he was telling the truth, though.  
  
"Yet the first thing he does when he finds his sister is ask her friends for money." I growled, "Really nice. 'Oh, I'm glad you're alive, can you give me some money, now?' Absolutely delightful. Money's all the creep cares about."  
  
Onasi frowned, but backed down from the argument. It was then that we noticed Mission had vanished. "Where'd Mission go?" Griff asked.  
  
I looked around, but had no idea. I sensed out with the Force, and felt her aura running towards us, outside the building, with a sense of purpose. She appeared in the doorway, clutching the jar of tach glands to her chest.  
  
"Hey, there you are, sis!" Griff cheered.  
  
She stepped forward nervously, "Griff. If I give you what you're asking for, you have to swear this is your last crazy scheme."  
  
I shot the Twi'lek girl a glare, "Those things cost a couple of hundred credits each. You're not just going to give him that jar, are you?"  
  
Mission winced, "Please, Kira?" she asked hopefully, "How about I just give him one? You didn't exactly buy these, anyway."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine. One. I expect a lot of money for this." I growled.  
  
Mission opened the jar, and held it out to Griff, "You heard her, Griff. Take one."  
  
"Come to papa you sweet simian organ!" Griff said, almost too enthusiastically, as he took one of the tach glands from the jar, "It may not look like much, but once I turn this into a bottle of Tarisian ale it'll end up being worth a fortune!" he paused for a second, "You know, once we synthesize this and start brewing Tarisian ale in mass quantities we're going to be looking for some investors. You give me a couple hundred credits and I can get you in on the ground floor. You'll get a return of... oh, at least twenty times your investment!"  
  
I glared at the Twi'lek man, "Ask me for money again and that tach gland won't be the only freshly harvested organ around here!" I snarled.  
  
"Whoa - no need to get violent. I can take the hint." Griff said, edging away from me a little, "I was just trying to do you a favour, but I see you're not interested. It's your loss. I better get started brewing that ale. Meet me back here later and I'll give you a down-payment on what I owe you."  
  
I frowned, as he left the room. "You owe me two hundred credits, if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain, kid." I muttered, "Since it was you who decided to give him that tach gland.  
  
"All right, all right. Sheesh, you're almost as selfish as Griff." Mission grumbled.  
  
"Almost." I said pointedly, "At least I care about those close to me." I smirked, "I may hold you to a few credits, kid, but I'd still watch your back if you needed me."  
  
She smiled at that, but Onasi had to be obnoxious, "You'd only watch someone's back to see when the best time was to stab it."  
  
"Oh, you are delightful, Onasi." I said sarcastically, "It's no wonder I feel compelled to preserve your life, you have such a charming personality."  
  
He frowned at me, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
I smirked, "Can't you tell, Carth?" I asked innocently.  
  
He blinked - that was the first time I had ever called him by his first name. I had used his full name in the past, but that was the first time I had ever simply called him Carth. "No. Enlighten me."  
  
I continued to smirk, "I find you attractive." I said - I stated it as a fact, not putting any emotion into the words, "Both your body and your aura. And especially that sense of humour - it's as vicious as my own."  
  
That left him speechless. I smirked, and sauntered off towards the docking bay, with HK-47 in tow.  
  
Mission hung back with Carth.  
  
As we approached the ship, an Ithorian stopped us, [Hello there, madam. Let's see... ah, yes. Here it is. It looks like the shipment has been delivered to your ship, as requested.]  
  
"What shipment?" I asked, in my best dangerous tone, "I never requested any shipment."  
  
[It says right here on the manifest that you ordered a crate of gizka. To be delivered to docking bay 32... that's right here.] the Ithorian explained.  
  
I glared, "I ordered no such thing. Nor would anyone on that ship. Now you remove that crate before I remove your misshapen head from your body!"  
  
[If you want the cargo removed, you'll have to fill out another requisition. I have one right... wait. I thought I had one. Oh, well.] he shrugged, [At any rate, the gizka are yours. One of the loaders said the crate split open once he put it in your hold... some of the critters might have gotten lose. That happens, I'm afraid. We don't accept liability... and we certainly couldn't take the cargo back. Enjoy.] he turned and left.  
  
I stared after the Ithorian, dumbstruck, "Stupid bloody bureaucrats." I growled, before storming onto the ship, only to trip over a Gizka. I kicked the hapless creature down the loading ramp and off the ship.  
  
"Query: Would you like me to eliminate these miniature meatbags, master?"  
  
"Yes." I said flatly, "But please don't get blood on my nice clean floors."  
  
x x x 


	6. Water

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: I loved the Genoharadan side-quests. I almost wrote them into my other KotOR fanfic, but they didn't mesh well with my plans, so I cut them out at the last minute. I've decided to use artistic licence with them, though... because Kira can smell deception a mile away.  
  
RollingSkull: I'm glad you like her - it's not easy to write an evil character people feel sympathy for (I read Chamber of Secrets, and fell in love with Tom Riddle... but other than that, they're not easy to find). What's MC? And she didn't have the credits to afford the EC belt, otherwise she'd have jumped at the opportunity.  
  
Prisoner 24601: Canderous, in this fic, is very intelligent... that was just the first real conversation Revan had with him - there will be more. I loved killing Tanis, too... and the man in the locker on Manaan. As for that line you quoted: "You girl, you" is something a man I know says all the time (usually to other men, as an insult) - I thought it was fitting of Revan's attitude.  
  
arrow maker: What sort of reason is that for me to update quicker, huh?  
  
NathanPostmark: Thanks, glad you like it.  
  
darth poop: Because they're evil! Hippity hoppity evil little breeding machines, like Tribbles and bunnies!  
  
Firera: Yes... that line will be relevant to the first scene, in this chapter, too. As for Kira's attraction to Carth... well, she knew damned well it'd shut him up... even though it was true.  
  
Data: Thanks. So you like my HK? Cool - I was afraid I wasn't making it sardonic enough.  
  
talar: Actually, in theory, those Sith teachings should help Bastila defy Malak... but I've planned for that eventuality... mwahahahahahaa! Carth's a stubborn, suspicious git when he wants to be... and he has trouble trusting Kira... he's even more pig-headed about trusting Revan. His honour and chivalry (and suspicious gittyness) are all parts he writes himself - he also has a vicious streak that's born of his hatred and lust for vengeance, which he also writes himself - you will get to see his dark side in this fic, if only a few brief glimpses of it... but trying to get him to fall for Revan is my doing, and it's a real challenge! Yes, by all means use that line as a sig - it's one of my fav lines, too.  
  
snackfiend101: Glad you like it.  
  
rockerbabe: Glad you're enjoying it.  
  
gammoreanprincess: Interesting penname. Glad you're enjoying it. I'm amazed that people are recommending my fics, though... I never thought I was that good a writer.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 6 - Water  
  
The flight to Manaan was short. Only a few hours, during which most of us got some sleep.  
  
HK-47's gizka massacre didn't go as well as planned. For every one he blasted, dismembered, electrocuted, boiled in oil, eviscerated, decapitated, or threw out an airlock, two more appeared. They bred at an exponential rate. Disgusting little vermin.  
  
"Stop doing that! Just stop it!" Mission shrieked.  
  
I bolted into the common room to find her staring in horror as HK-47 wrung the neck of yet another gizka. "HK, cease." HK dropped the gizka corpse on the floor. "And what did I tell you about my floors?!"  
  
HK quickly swept up the gizka, and threw it out an airlock. Mission looked horrified.  
  
"What's the matter, kid?" I asked.  
  
"That droid's killing all these cute little creatures!"  
  
"Suggestion: organic meatbags may find these miniature meatbags go incredibly well with a light marinade and salad." HK-47 put in.  
  
"Gizka salad." I said brightly, "Well, at least we'd not have to stock up on so much food."  
  
"That's horrible!" Mission whined, "They're so cute! How can you kill them?!"  
  
"Um... like this." I shot Force lightening at a nearby gizka, frying it to a crisp.  
  
Mission shrieked in horror, "Stop it!!"  
  
"What is going on in here?!" Bastila demanded.  
  
"Kira and that droid are killing the gizka!" Mission shouted, picking up one of the surviving gizka, and hugging it protectively.  
  
Bastila gave me a piercing glare, "Why are you doing such a thing?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Because they're vermin, infesting my ship." I said flatly, "Not that it's doing any good. They're breeding faster than HK can kill them."  
  
Bastila glared at me, "I suggest you stop killing them, then. Perhaps there is some way to dispose of them on our next planet."  
  
"Right. I'll find some schmuck to unload them on, who'll want these little breeding machines." I shuddered, "Foul, loathsome, evil little creatures."  
  
"Look who's talking." Carth said, appearing from the direction of the male sleeping quarters.  
  
"Oh, great. All three points on my moral compass have come to stop my little gizka massacre!" I said, half laughing. Bastila, Carth and Mission were the only three people I would protect, on this ship.  
  
While I liked Juhani, I wouldn't defend her (partly because she can defend herself) unless it was to my tactical benefit. Canderous is a fellow warrior, with all the honour-bonds that carries, but no more. Jolee is an annoyance at best, a powerful Jedi at worst, and I wouldn't go out of my way for him. T3 can go rust in a corner for all I care about it. HK is practically invincible, anyway. And while Zaalbar swore his life to me, but I made no such promise to him.  
  
Mission is a child I feel the instinctive need to protect. Bastila is my bond-sister, I couldn't help but protect her. And Carth... well... he reminds me of... someone I used to know... I find myself drawn to him, against all my common sense.  
  
"Since when did you ever have a moral compass?" Carth asked incredulously, "I don't remember that when we met on Taris."  
  
I smirked darkly, "I only developed it from living on the same ship as you three goodie-goodies for so long. I think you've rubbed off on me, Carth." I said, managing to keep a straight face. Bastila caught my thoughts on the double-entendre in that, and couldn't help snorting with indignant laughter. Mission remained innocently oblivious.  
  
Carth raised an eyebrow, noticing Bastila's laughter and my evil smirk, but decided this was not the time to retort... not with the kid in the room, "I agree with Kira." he said, instead, "The gizka have been getting out of hand. Look." he pointed behind him, where a group of three gizka were fighting a tug-of-war over a pair of boxer shorts. I had no clue who they belonged to, but it was an amusing sight... especially since one of the three gizka had a sock on its head, and another was wearing a crimson bra.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the three gizka, barely restraining myself from falling into fits of giggles in the middle of the floor, "Whose underwear is that?"  
  
"Canderous, Jolee and Juhani." Carth answered, smirking, "You decide who owns which."  
  
"Well the bra must be Candy's." Mission chirped cheerfully.  
  
My eyes widened, "Kid, don't call him that!"  
  
"Why not?" Mission asked innocently.  
  
"Insulting a Mandalorian's name is grounds for a blood duel. His name is tied to his honour." I said, "And such an insult would deserve death, if he hears it... especially such a bloody funny one." I finished, smirking.  
  
Mission couldn't decide between grinning and looking scared, "But I'm allowed to imply he wears women's underwear, right?"  
  
"Of course." I said brightly, "There's nothing in Mandalore's code that says there's any dishonour in wearing women's underwear... or implying someone else does."  
  
Mission giggled, Bastila gave us a disapproving look, and Carth laughed, "Where did you learn all this?" he asked.  
  
"I studied a lot of different cultures, before the wars." I said flatly, in a 'that's all I'm saying about it' tone.  
  
He nodded, accepting this, "Interesting. So how many Mandalorians wear women's underwear, then?" he asked, with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"Nobody really knows, but I'm not one of them." Canderous said, snatching the sock from the Gizka, and glaring at Carth.  
  
Carth tried not to look like he wanted to laugh, but he really couldn't help it, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, "It was Mission who started it."  
  
"Hey!" Mission whined.  
  
Canderous snickered, and shook his head, "Whatever." he turned and left, with his sock.  
  
Mission blinked, "He took that well."  
  
"Like I said." I said brightly, "He doesn't take it as an insult, like normal people would. He probably thinks we're very immature for thinking it's so funny."  
  
"Immature?" Mission snapped, "I'll show him immature." she left the common room.  
  
I'm not sure I want to know what she's up to, but, "HK, make sure she doesn't get killed. And don't kill Canderous, either." I said flatly. The droid nodded curtly, and left the common room as well.  
  
"We're dropping out of hyperspace in fifteen seconds. Belt up, back there, kids." Jolee's voice called over the ship's comm system. There was a scuffle for the only two empty chairs in the common room. Carth and Bastila won. I shot a brief glare at both of them, before sitting on Carth's lap.  
  
The startled look on his face made me smirk. Bastila glared at me, 'You little harlot.'  
  
I wrapped my arms around Carth and the chair he was seated on, as the ship jolted out of hyperspace, 'You flatter me, Bastila.'  
  
I smiled innocently at Carth, not failing to notice that his hands were on my waist. We just stared at each other for a few moments, before I came to my senses and stood up rather quickly. Carth and Bastila both stood up as well, Bastila glaring at us, and Carth still staring at me.  
  
"We have a Star Map to find." Bastila snapped at us.  
  
I turned slowly to glare at her, "Must you be so rude?" I asked coldly.  
  
"In this instance, yes." she said coldly. Then she projected her thoughts on the matter to my mind, 'Do you know how much it would hurt him if you were to court him like this, and then he were to find out who you are?'  
  
I tilted my head to one side, 'I am aware of that, yes.'  
  
'Do you care?'  
  
'... yes.' I frowned, 'I don't want to hurt him. Strange... I shouldn't care about him, really.'  
  
She gave me an odd look, but was interrupted by Canderous storming through the common room in the direction of the ship's fresher unit. He was covered in rotten fruits, and seemed to be dyed an odd pinkish-purple colour. He totally ignored us, but seemed mad as all hell, as he passed through the room.  
  
Mission and HK-47 entered the room moment's later. Mission was giggling maniacally.  
  
"Statment: Your blue meatbag companion has an imaginative sense of non-fatal torture, master."  
  
I smiled brightly at Mission, "From HK, that's the closest to a compliment you're ever going to get, kid."  
  
x x x  
  
Carth, Bastila, Juhani and Jolee insisted on accompanying me off the ship.  
  
We passed a random Selkath who asked us, [Greetings! Forgive me if this seems an odd question, off-worlder, but might you have any exotic species for sale? Nothing dangerous, mind you.]  
  
"Thank the Force." I said gratefully, "Yes. I have some gizka, if you're interested."  
  
[Gizka?] the Selkath asked warily, [You speak of the small, bipedal amphibians with the overly high reproductive rate, correct? Oh, no, I am afraid I cannot take those. A compatriot of mine made the mistake of purchasing a pair of such creatures several months ago. Within weeks our storage facilities were nearly overrun.]  
  
"But you want to take these gizka off my hands..." I said, using the Force to back up my words. Bastila shot me a reproachful glare for that.  
  
[Hmm. But maybe we could use these gizka, after all.] the Selkath said, [It is better then having nothing at all to show, I suppose. Since they are so difficult to maintain, however, I would ask that you provide one hundred credits. Then I will take them off your hands.]  
  
I tilted my head to the side, not wanting to give him my money for someone else's screw-up.  
  
"But these are special gizka. They don't reproduce like the others do." Jolee said, with an enigmatic smile, 'They're far worse, right kids?'  
  
'Technically not a lie, then. I'll let you get away with that one.' I replied mentally. Jolee looked too innocent.  
  
[They do not?] the Selkath asked hopefully, [Well, that is marvellous news! We would have the benefit of obtaining the gizka without the inconvenience of their numbers! If you wish, I will send some others over to your vessels right away to remove the gizka.]  
  
"Yes, please." I said eagerly.  
  
[Thank you for your assistance, off-worlder.] the Selkath said, [Dealing with you has proven far more pleasurable than I anticipated.]  
  
He left to arrange the gizka transportation, and I sniggered as soon as he was out of earshot, "Thanks, old man. You're not totally useless, after all."  
  
"Hmph." Jolee said sulkily, clearly taking offence at the suggestion that he was useless.  
  
I used the Force to persuade the docking authorities that I didn't need to pay them. Bastila and Juhani both took offence at this, Jolee turned a blind eye, and Carth tried to look like he didn't know me... which must be difficult, when I can literally feel his gaze on me, most of the time.  
  
When we got into Ahto City, Bastila tried to take charge, "We need to find a submersible." she said, in a tone that made it sound like both an order and an urgent request.  
  
"That's true." I said, nodding, "The Star Map is on the ocean floor."  
  
"How are we supposed to know where on the ocean floor, though?" Carth asked, "It's not like those visions of yours sound too specific."  
  
"It's near the Hrakert rift." I said flatly, "Which is sacred to the Selkath, so we can't afford to screw anything up." I didn't screw anything up last time.  
  
Carth looked at me, "I thought you said your visions were just images and feeling, Bastila?"  
  
"They are. Kira seems to be afforded more details than I." Bastila said flatly.  
  
Carth continued to regard me with suspicion, "Well, then. I suppose we start looking for a submersible."  
  
"You three go ask around the mercenary bar." I said to the three Jedi, "Carth, you follow me."  
  
That instruction seemed to be accepted, though, as the three Jedi left, heading west. I led Carth towards the eastern section of the city.  
  
x x x  
  
We walked through the streets of Ahto City, in the general direction of the Republic and Sith embassies. I didn't particularly wish to deal with either of them, but it was the opposite direction from the mercenary bar, and I wanted to talk to Carth.  
  
As we walked, I could literally feel his gaze on me, even though I wasn't looking at him to see that he was watching me.  
  
"You're watching me again." I said flatly, not turning to face him, "Why do you watch me like that?"  
  
Embarrassment at being caught staring flashed through his aura, before he answered, "Oh. I hadn't thought you'd noticed..."  
  
"If you were any more obvious, your eyes would fall out of your head." I joked.  
  
"Err... I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked.  
  
"I'd still like to know what you see that interests you." I noted, finally turning to face him. I now had my back to the railings that stopped people from falling out into the open ocean.  
  
"Damn it, woman, if you keep hounding me I'm going to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson!"  
  
I laughed, "Is that a promise?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it that way." he said quickly.  
  
"Sure you didn't." I taunted.  
  
He was incredibly embarrassed, now, "Well, I ah... I've just been admiring you. Not, uhh, not anything like that, though... I've been watching you in action. Your, your skills... you have a natural talent that is incredible. Not that, ah, all I do is watch you or anything. I don't mean anything by it."  
  
"Uh huh." I said, not believing that last part for a moment, "Any other observations?"  
  
He avoided looking at me as he said, "Well... maybe a few. I hope you won't mind if I keep those to myself."  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind if you watch me." I said, smirking.  
  
He laughed, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? You would have saved me a lot of trouble." he said, smiling, "But then, I should have guessed that after what you said on Tatooine."  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "What did I say on Tatooine?"  
  
"That you were attracted to me." he gave me a slightly confused look, "What do you see in me, exactly?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you're a cruel spiteful woman, and I'm one of the good guys. We're hardly made for each other." he joked.  
  
"Aside from your obvious good looks..." I said, smirking as he blushed slightly at that, "Reading your aura shows you have a good heart... but you wear anger and darkness like a cloak. As if it's there to protect you from being hurt again. After what you told me about Saul, it doesn't surprise me. Your aura reminded me of... someone I used to care about... that's why I mistook you for him when I was delirious on Taris."  
  
He looked at me for a second, "You're attracted to me because I remind you of your old lover? The one who tried to kill you?"  
  
I smirked, "No. I gave you more than a second's notice because you were so like him. So strong, too. For a Force-blind, you have incredible strength of will. I was attracted to you because of that. Which I may not have noticed if I hadn't seen the similarity in you."  
  
He blinked a few times, "You really don't pull any punches, do you?" he asked.  
  
"I do believe in honesty, yes." I said, frowning, "Although if I were truly honest with you, you'd hate me."  
  
He looked confused now, "I know I've joked about it in the past... but I don't think I could hate you, even if you are a bit evil."  
  
"Who said it was only 'a bit'?" I asked, smirking darkly.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"You'll find out in good time." I said distantly, stepping towards him, "I don't want you to hate me, though. I know you're the paranoid type who can't stand a secret to be kept from you... but trust me, you're better not knowing, for now."  
  
He couldn't seem to take his eyes off mine. I couldn't look away, either. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you." I took another step towards him, and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
I could sense a torrent of conflicting emotions passing through his mind, including (but not limited to) surprise, desire, and a hint of fear. Then he seemed to relax slightly, returning the kiss gently, and wrapping his arms around me.  
  
I wanted to lose myself in this moment. It felt so right... yet I knew exactly how wrong it was. After an indeterminate length of time, I backed away from him, breaking the kiss, and staring at him with fascination, "I really do like you, Carth." I said, with a faint, kind of distant smile, "And that was a damned good kiss."  
  
"You sound like you've never been kissed before." he joked.  
  
"Not in the last four years, anyway." I said flatly.  
  
"Is that when your mystery man tried to kill you?" he asked, with genuine curiosity. I could sense that he would love to give the aforementioned 'mystery man' a good punch in the face for trying to hurt me. I found this thought amusing, no end.  
  
I smirked darkly, "Oh, no. That happened a few years later."  
  
"So why-"  
  
"You don't want to know." I said quickly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, beautiful." he said sceptically.  
  
I smiled innocently, "Don't we have a Star Map to find?"  
  
"And here I thought your current 'evil master-plan' was to get the Jedi to do the dirty-work while you seduced me." he joked.  
  
"Well that took less time than I expected." I answered, "So now you could go ask at the Republic embassy while I... do something else."  
  
"Such as?" Carth asked, "Ask at the Sith embassy?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose, "They're not the charitable type." I said flatly, "I had other plans, actually."  
  
"Always scheming." he muttered.  
  
"Yep." I said brightly, "It's a habit I happened to be very proud of."  
  
"All right. I'll go ask the Republic embassy." he said, giving me one of his near-patented suspicious looks, "I'll meet you back at the ship. Ok?"  
  
I nodded, "Ok."  
  
x x x  
  
I wandered around the streets of Ahto City, a little aimlessly. Manaan is a big place, thankfully Ahto City is the only place an air-breather would be found, on the planet. Still, I had no idea where to begin to look for Hulas. I didn't even know what species this person was - gender is also debatable, because while that name may lean towards masculine, some species would give such a name to a girl.  
  
As I passed not far from the Republic embassy, I sensed an aura nearby that radiated the same sense of detachment, power, and knowledge that they had that power, yet without any Force-sensitivity, as the Twi'lek who had given me the datapad. It was a Rodian, and when I turned to look at it, I saw a short and fairly plain-looking Rodian, who blended in well with his environment.  
  
I approached the Rodian, conscious of how dangerous he was in spite of his appearance - that sort of power and confidence, coupled with the skill at concealment of such power, made him incredibly dangerous. Not a real threat to me, but the type of power he radiated was that of great influence.  
  
He noticed me before I spoke, and seemed to sense my interest, even without the Force to aid him, [A human?] he asked in his own language, [There are Selkath everywhere, but you choose to speak with me. Am I so different? Do you think I have answers that others do not?]  
  
[That's a rather strange greeting.] I said flatly, in the same language.  
  
[These are strange times.] he replied, shrugging, [The Sith and the Republic battle to control the galaxy, but their war destroys what they both seek to possess. The war sows fear and confusion, people are lost. They want guidance, direction. They have questions, and they want answers. That is why I am here... I too seek answers.]  
  
[What is your name?] I asked the mysterious Rodian.  
  
[A name? There is power in names, yet in the end a name alone means less than nothing.] he said, trying to be cryptic, but I knew how profound his words were - he spoke the truth, [I am Hulas, a traveller from the world of Duro. And what is your name, human?]  
  
I smirked, [Senni Vek gave me a message to see you, Hulas.] I said, [Though I am unsure of the name you were told I went by. I have several.]  
  
[Senni did not think you would come, but I knew better, Kira Lunari. It is good that you have come alone, for if you ever come with others I will not speak to you of these things.]  
  
[You should know, Kira Lunari is merely an alias I use.] I said flatly, [I have several others.]  
  
[That does not concern me.] Hulas said, with a dismissive wave, [I trust you do not object to my use of your 'alias'?]  
  
[Not at all.] I said.  
  
He nodded, [I am Hulas of the Genoharadan - a secret society of bounty hunters. For a thousand generations we have existed, but always hidden beneath an impenetrable veil.]  
  
[I heard the name Genoharadan, once. It was a child's fable, I never believed it was true.] I said quietly.  
  
[Few are so lucky as to even hear that much.] Hulas said, [We are shadow, darkness and night. We are less than a whisper or a thought. We have managed to keep our existence a secret far longer than most could ever imagine. If you are ever foolish enough to tell anyone about this meeting or the Genoharadan's existence, they would not believe you. They would probably think you were paranoid, or mentally unstable.]  
  
"I know a few paranoids, and a couple of mentally unstable people, as it is." I muttered in Basic, "I'd fit in just great." it was clearly a joke, but Hulas didn't take it as such.  
  
[Not even those closest to you can know we have approached you.] he said pointedly, [If you ever speak to me around any of your companions, I will not discuss the Genoharadan. Do you understand, Kira Lunari?]  
  
I sighed, [I'll not tell anyone about you. Now why, exactly, did you approach me in the first place?]  
  
[Excellent, Kira Lunari.] he said, [We have high hopes for you within the guild... if you prove yourself worthy. Listen closely and I will give you a first glimpse into our secret world.] I nodded, and leaned against the railing, paying close attention to what he was saying, [We Genoharadan are an ancient guild of elite bounty hunters. For thousands of years we have been at work throughout the galaxy, eliminating our targets in near total secrecy.]  
  
[How does anybody hire you if nobody knows you exist?] I asked flatly.  
  
[In the highest corridors of power a handful of people know we exist, and how to contact us. Of course, these people are smart enough to keep this knowledge a carefully guarded secret.] Hulas explained, [And on very rare occasions, when we are seeking new clients, one of our guild-masters will approach a powerful political figure and offer our services when the time is ripe.]  
  
[What does this have to do with me?] I asked bluntly.  
  
[By killing Calo Nord, you have shown you have great potential.] he said, [The Genoharadan could use someone like you, if you are willing. And your work for us could be of great aid to the Republic.]  
  
I gave him an odd look, [Does this mean you serve the Republic?]  
  
[The Genoharadan have a vested interest in preserving the Republic.] Hulas said, [It is the perfect cover for our work. We operate behind the scenes, manipulating events through subtle machinations. Do you think the Republic has persisted for fifteen thousand years by mere accident? If not for our influence - distasteful as our methods may be to some - the Republic would have collapsed long ago! We understand the bureaucracy of the Republic, we have learned how to alter the course of political events under the existing regime. We have no wish to see the Republic fall.]  
  
My upper lip curled, [You would see their stale and corrupted system persist, just because you know how to manipulate it?] I snorted, [When the Republic falls, you will probably fall with it.] I gave him a penetrating look, [A true tell of strength is the ability to persist when your life-line is ripped out from under you.]  
  
[You sound as if you wish the Republic to lose this war?] Hulas asked.  
  
I shrugged, [I wish Malak to lose his other jaw, and the Republic to get its collective asses kicked.]  
  
[You seem to contradict yourself. You wish both sides to lose?]  
  
[The Sith can prevail without Malak... in fact I believe they would do better without him. Though if the Republic can survive a serious ass-kicking, they might deserve to win.] I shrugged again, [I'm not sure I know who I want to win, anymore.]  
  
Hulas looked out over the ocean as he began to speak calmly, [War is the tool of empire building. The Sith conquer world after world, taking resources as they want. They came to Manaan to plunder the most valuable resource of all - Kolto. But Manaan is different, it is difficult to conquer. If the Sith attack the Selkath can slip away to safety far below the oceans. They can hoard their Kolto - or give it to the Republic. So Manaan gives us a glimpse of how the Sith will react should they win this war. Here the Sith must use diplomacy and negotiation: tools they will need to maintain their empire.]  
  
I nodded, [Tools Malak is ridiculously unskilled in the use of. He much prefers the 'push the big red button to blow up the enemy' type of plan... even then, he needs to be told which button to press.]  
  
Hulas eyed me in a calculating way, before he continued, [The Republic comes to Manaan with offers of alliance, but the Selkath are wary. They have no wish to join the Republic, given recent history. The Republic say they protect the galaxy, but they have seen much war: Exar Kun, the Mandalorians, the Sith. Why does the Republic breed so many enemies? Until they know the answer, the Selkath will not join. They have no wish to make the Republic's many enemies their own. More than this I cannot say.]  
  
I nodded, still watching the Rodian carefully.  
  
[I am an observer, a seeker of answers.] Hulas said, [The Sith and Republic vie for control of the galaxy, and I am anxious to know as much as I can about the eventual victor. On Manaan, I can observe both parties in relative safety. The Sith and the Republic co-exist here, unlike anywhere else in the galaxy. Here I watch, and study, and learn.]  
  
[So what do you want me to do, exactly?] I asked pointedly.  
  
[As you can imagine, joining the Genoharadan is not a simple process.] he explained, [To begin, we will need proof of your loyalty and your competence. When you feel you are ready, I will give you a task: a target who must be eliminated. Of course you will have to come alone whenever you wish to discuss Genoharadan business.]  
  
I nodded, [Who is the target?]  
  
[We will begin with something simple. Your first mission is to eliminate either of two targets: a Gran slaver named Zuulan Sentar or a Rodian anti-Republic terrorist named Lorgal.] he said.  
  
[Tell me details.] I said, my tone clearly all business, now.  
  
[Lorgal is a radical who wants to destroy the Republic through terrorist acts. He is responsible for over two dozen bombings, leaving hundreds of civilians dead. He was recently captured and is being held prisoner in the Republic base here on Manaan awaiting transport to Coruscant for trial - and a chance to publicly voice his radical beliefs. We do not want to give him that chance. You must find a way to kill him before he leaves for Coruscant, but you must be subtle. It must look like an accident or an unexplainable death. The Republic would be glad to get rid of Lorgal, so they won't investigate his death closely. As long as he isn't struck down by a weapon in his cell, the Genoharadan will be satisfied.]  
  
[What about the slaver?]  
  
[Zuulan was a common inter-galactic slaver who tried to kidnap the daughter of a Coruscant Senator. He failed and the girl was recovered, but Zuulan himself escaped. He will probably try another similar kidnapping soon. If he succeeds, he might ransom his victim in exchange for dangerous political secrets that could threaten the Republic itself. The Genoharadan want to eliminate him before this happens. Our latest information places Zuulan on Dantooine - he often sells illicit goods to the wealthy settlers of that world. His land speeder was spotted near one of the settler's estates on Dantooine. Zuulan rarely strays far from his speeder in case he needs to make a quick escape. You should look for him there.]  
  
I stared out over the ocean, thinking, [Either a terrorist who's against the Republic, who I can find here on Manaan... or a slaver who screwed over the Republic, and I'd have to traipse all the way to Dantooine to deal with. Ok. I'll eliminate one of them for you.]  
  
I turned to leave, but Hulas stopped me long enough to say, [Remember - tell no one about this. If there are others with you when you confront Zuulan or Lorgal, make it seem as if you are acting on behalf of the Republic, not the Genoharadan.]  
  
I nodded, and sidestepped past him, making a beeline for the Republic embassy.  
  
x x x  
  
When I entered the Republic embassy, I could not sense Carth's presence. He seemed to have already left. I made my way into the base unquestioned, and eventually found the terrorist, in a holding cell. I spoke to him, and discovered that not only was he a radical terrorist, he was also a raving lunatic. I had no problems killing him, either way, but somehow this seemed to make me feel better - I must have been improving the galactic IQ and sanity ratings a few points by killing this one Rodian. Then again, I think wiping out half the Galactic Senate might have a similar effect.  
  
I idly chatted to the guard on duty, about minor things. The weather, the war, Taris. Nothing about the Rodian in the cell nearby. And as I chatted, I curled my fingers into a fist, using the Force to crush the air out of the Rodian's lungs.  
  
He soon dropped dead in his cell. To anyone but me, as I was the cause of death, it would look like some strange illness had claimed his life.  
  
I returned to Hulas, immediately, [Done.] I said flatly.  
  
[Yes, Kira Lunari, the agents I sent to watch you have reported back to me concerning Lorgal's death.] Hulas said calmly, [You should take pride in a job well done. And, as promised, here is your reward for the task: a poisoned vibroblade forged exclusively for the use of those within our guild. It will serve you well, I am sure.]  
  
He handed me an incredibly well crafted sword, which was tinted a slight green colour. Its handle was dark grey, rather than the standard blue or bronze colour of normal vibroblades. It felt perfectly balanced, in my hands, and looked so sharp it could likely split a hair.  
  
[Impressive little toy.] I said, examining the blade carefully, [I like it.]  
  
[This assignment was only the beginning, Kira Lunari.] Hulas said calmly, [A small test, which I am pleased to say you passed. But now a more difficult challenge awaits you. There are three targets that the Genoharadan want you to remove. If you can eliminate all three, then you will gain full membership in our ancient guild.]  
  
I nodded slightly, [The sort of power your guild weilds... it would be greatly to my advantage to be a part of it. But please, tell me more about the Genoharadan.] I put some Force in my words, in the hope of bypassing his natural instinct to secrecy.  
  
[The Genoharadan were created by the galactic tyrant Xim the Despot, five thousand years before the Republic itself was even founded.] Hulas said calmly, [During Xim's short but brutal reign he used Genoharadan agents to eliminate his most powerful enemies. When Xim was finally overthrown, it was believed the Genoharadan disbanded. But the Genoharadan did not disband. Instead, we vanished into the darkness. Now we carry on our work from the deepest shadows, dispatching the enemies of those who hire us.]  
  
I nodded, [Tell me more.] I said, again with Force in my word. I could sense he had decided that was all he would tell me, but I wanted to hear more of this organisation, if I was to do anything for them.  
  
Hulas hesitated for a moment, before speaking again, [In the first few centuries after Xim was overthrown, the Genoharadan were nothing but hired killers. We were a mere tool to be used by those who were rich and politically ambitious. But slowly the guild evolved. We began to shape and alter events through our actions. We ceased to be a servant of the political elite; we became a powerful faction in our own right. The organization of the guild itself also changed at this point. Instead of a single guildmaster, it was decided there would be four Overseers to guide and lead the Genoharadan.]  
  
[Four?] I asked, [Why so?]  
  
[By distributing the power in this way we were protected against becoming a tool of a single person. The Overseers' individual ambitions would serve to balance each other out.] he explained, [The Overseers are a secret cabal of four individuals who control the Genoharadan. For their own protection, nobody knows the identity of an Overseer. They are anonymous even to each other. Through agents and go-betweens, the Overseers consult with each other on all guild business. The system ensures no one person can manipulate the guild for their own benefit.]  
  
[What happens if one of the Overseers is killed?] I asked.  
  
[As you can imagine, the method for choosing and replacing an Overseer is complicated. The anonymity of a candidate must be protected at all costs, or the entire system will break down.] Hulas explained, [If one Overseer were ever able to somehow eliminate the other three at the same time, he could seize all the power for himself and the guild as we know it would change forever. More than this I cannot tell you, for the sake of the guild. Besides, many of the details are hidden from me, as well. They are known only to the Overseers themselves.]  
  
[I see.] I said. Interesting. I wasn't stupid... I was on to this greenie's scheme, already. But I would play along with him for now. [And who are the three target you wish me to eliminate?] I asked.  
  
[The first is a Gammorean named Vorn Daasraad. The second is a shapeshifter called Rulan Prolik. The third is a Selkath known as Ithorak Guldar.]  
  
I looked at him, sharply, [A Selkath? Are you nuts?]  
  
[I am not insane. And to prove yourself worthy of our guild, you must find a way around the Selkath laws, unharmed.]  
  
I tilted my head to one side, [Tell me more about the Selkath target.]  
  
[Ithorak isn't violent like Rulan or Vorn, but in many ways he's far more dangerous.] Hulas explained, [He's a con artist and blackmailer who's taken millions of credits from rich and powerful families. He also deals in secrets and information, and these can be far more deadly than any blaster. But Ithorak is careful - we know he's somewhere here on Manaan, but we don't know where. All we know is how to contact him. There's a Twi'lek named Vek at the Manaan swoop track. He can set up a meeting between you and Ithorak.]  
  
[Why would he want to arrange a meeting with me?] I asked sceptically.  
  
[Ithorak poses as a merchant of rare antiquities. It's the perfect cover for his real work - it gives him access to rich and powerful families without drawing suspicion. You'll have to convince Vek that you represent a buyer interested in purchasing some rare art from Ithorak. Convince Vek, and he'll set up a meeting. The meeting is your one chance to take Ithorak out, but be careful. He'll choose the time and place, and he's not going to leave himself vulnerable.]  
  
I nodded, [Still sounds like a crap assignment.] I smirked, [I'm only doing this out of morbid curiosity, regarding your guild.]  
  
Hulas nodded, [I will be waiting here, to inform you of your next assignment, once Ithorak is dead.]  
  
x x x  
  
I found Vek at the swoop track, [Greetings, human.] the Twi'lek man said in his own language. He was wearing a Sith uniform, but he didn't look like a Sith to me. [Have you come here to watch the swoop races? I find they are an excellent way to relieve stress. And in my business, I need all the stress relief I can get.]  
  
[What sort of business would that be, exactly?] I asked, conversationally.  
  
[My name is Vek.] he said calmly, [I work for Ithorak Guldar, a merchant who deals in very rare and expensive art. He serves as the go-between for buyers and sellers throughout the galaxy. I serve as Ithorak's security advisor - a highly demanding job. The fact that Ithorak seems to delight in insulting and berating me makes it even more difficult.]  
  
[You're wearing a Sith uniform. But you're not a Sith, are you?]  
  
[To be honest, no. Not really.] he admitted, [I just wear this uniform to gain respect. People are less likely to give me trouble if they think I MIGHT be with the Sith.]  
  
[And you don't think the Sith would have a problem with that?]  
  
[Well, maybe. I guess.] he said, shrugging, [But the Sith here on Manaan aren't about to do anything to get them in trouble. Not if it means getting sanctions against their Kolto shipments. As long as I don't actually SAY I'm with the Sith, they don't seem to mind. So I use this outfit to give me the psychological edge I need. Being Ithorak's security advisor isn't easy!]  
  
[I imagine not.] I said flatly, [I want to meet with Ithorak Gulder. Can you set it up?]  
  
[You need to meet with Ithorak?] Vek looked highly amused at this idea, [Forgive my scepticism, but you hardly resemble our typical client. We deal in the kind of pieces found in the chambers of a galactic senator.]  
  
[This meeting is quiet important.] I said calmly, [You might want to let me see him.] I used the Force in that last line.  
  
[Yes.] he said, nodding. His eyes were glazed with the Force persuasion, [Very well, I'll set up a meeting with my boss. The Sith permit Ithorak to conduct his private business in their non-secured hangar. Go to the docking bays and we will meet you there in one hour.]  
  
I nodded, [Thank you, Vek.]  
  
I needed to pass some time before I went to meet with Ithorak, so I raced a couple of swoop races, beating the third tier time on the second tier. Something which is incredibly frustrating, because it doesn't count for the third tier.  
  
Then I went back to the docking ring.  
  
x x x  
  
Vek met me outside the docking bay we were to meet Ithorak in, [Ithorak is waiting for you inside the hangar. As you probably know, there are no security cameras there: the better to conduct our business away from prying eyes. However, before we go in I'll point out this rather large assault droid standing beside me. I and the droid will both accompany you in to see Ithorak, just to make sure there is no trouble.] he explained in his own language.  
  
I nodded, [Okay, let's go in and see Ithorak.]  
  
[Excellent. Follow me.] he led me into the docking bay, where I found myself facing a Selkath man.  
  
[Greetings, human. I am Ithorak.] the Selkath said, [Vek has not told me much about you. Simply that this meeting is important.]  
  
I tilted my head to one side, sensing out the room. There was one human hiding nearby, watching us. Other than that, the three of us were alone.  
  
I held out my empty hands, palms out in a gesture that made my lack of hostility clear. I stepped close enough to whisper to Ithorak, in Basic, "What do you know of the Genoharadan?"  
  
He gave me a startled look, and stepped back, [Vek, leave.] he snapped.  
  
Vek scowled, but nodded and left the room obediently enough.  
  
[What do you want from me, human?] Ithorak asked coldly.  
  
"Firstly, do you know we're being watched?" I asked flatly.  
  
[I arranged no surveillance for this meeting.]  
  
"Then you won't mind me doing this." I turned to the human I had sensed. Hiding behind crates, and wearing a strong stealth field. No normal person would notice them. I used Force grip to lift them by the throat, disrupting their stealth field, and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor, still alive, though barely.  
  
[You are a Jedi?]  
  
"Not exactly." I said coldly. I left the unconscious spy where she was, and turned to Ithorak, "Now, why did a Genoharadan agent send me to kill you?"  
  
The assault droid twitched and aimed its blasters at me, but my lack of hostile action towards its owner meant it did not attack me yet.  
  
[Why are you bothering to ask?] Ithorak asked coldly, [Our assassins do not generally stop to make small talk with their targets.]  
  
"Your assassins?" I asked, smirking, "I was right. You're an Overseer, aren't you?"  
  
[What makes you think that?]  
  
"The person who sent me... I 'persuaded' him to explain about the Genoharadan. He told me about the four Overseers, about how if one were to uncover the identity of the other three he could take control of the entire guild. Then he immediately asked me to kill three people for him." I smirked darkly, "There are no coincidences - there is only the Force. Therefore, this 'coincidence' made me highly suspicious, and I decided to speak to you rather than kill you."  
  
[I see.] Ithorak thought for a moment, [You met with this person, then? You know his identity?]  
  
"That is correct."  
  
[Very well. Your guess was correct. I am one of the four Overseers. I know the species of my fellows, but not their names, or whereabouts.] Ithorak explained, [Such an attempt as this, to gain total control, is unprecedented. But I believe my fellow Overseers would appreciate if this... usurper... were eliminated. You have no idea the threat he poses. If the Genoharadan were controlled by one person, it would shift the galactic balance more than this war ever could.]  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "Which side of this war would you see win it?" I asked.  
  
[That is of little concern to me.] he replied, [Which side are you a part of?]  
  
"I am honestly ambivalent, at the moment. My personal feelings conflict one another, over this issue." I said flatly, "But your opinions are more to my best interests than his. If I were to eliminate this dissident for you, would you give me the guild's allegiance?"  
  
[It depends on who you are. We do not serve common assassins' goals.]  
  
"I am no common assassin. Your defector had no idea who he was hiring." I said in a dangerous tone, "He approached me because I eliminated an infamous bounty hunter, Calo Nord, and he thought I would be able to eliminate his enemies as well. My identity is a well kept secret that only... half my shipmates and the Jedi council know."  
  
[And what is your name, then?]  
  
"I have many aliases." I said, smirking, "Which one do you want?"  
  
The Selkath smiled, [Give me one of your older fictitious names. I should be able to identify you from that.]  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked, "When I was a teenager, and too young to get into bars on Coruscant, my false ID bore the name Rianne D'Umbrae." I had bought that false ID in an Undercity dive, on Coruscant. I doubted he would have the connections to have traced it, let alone the inclination to remember it.  
  
[Hmm. One of my operatives observed a pair of young Jedi, eleven years ago, purchasing illegal identity cards on Coruscant. The names on the false IDs were Rianne D'Umbrae and Andre Merrec.] my eyes widened as he said this, [Such an event as a Jedi purchasing illegal and frivolous materials was worthy of note. He reported this to me. You are implying that you are Revan.]  
  
I smirked, "I hadn't thought you would work it out."  
  
[But Revan was killed, a year ago.] Ithorak said pointedly, [Are you saying that you cheated death?]  
  
I smiled brightly, "That's me, the Dark Lord, cheater of death, at your service." I mock-bowed to him.  
  
[Fascinating.] he regarded me for a moment, [I have an ocular implant that senses the alteration in body-heat caused by dishonesty. Even a Jedi cannot conceal such a reaction. You truly are Revan.]  
  
I smirked, "So do we have a deal?" I asked, "I eliminate this dissenter, and your guild will ally to me?"  
  
[If you do eliminate him, we will be in your debt. We do not swear alliances, to anyone. But a debt from the Genoharadan is worth your time, I assure you, Revan.]  
  
I nodded, "I'll see what I can do." I looked at the spy on the floor, "What will you do with her?"  
  
[Extract information from her. Then kill her.]  
  
I shrugged, "I'll leave you to that, then. Have fun."  
  
[I wish you luck, Revan.] Ithorak said calmly. I turned to leave, but as I reached the door I distinctly heard him say quietly, [Whichever path you choose.]  
  
x x x  
  
I stepped out into the main docking ring, a few seconds before Mission and Juhani bolted round the corner, headed in the direction of the Ebon Hawk. I might not even have seen them, even though they were running, if I hadn't been able to read auras - their stealth skills were quite spectacular.  
  
Juhani ran on past me, but Mission stopped and deactivated her stealth belt right in front of me. It would have startled anyone else, but I had seen her coming, so I didn't jump, "What's the matter, kid?" I asked.  
  
"We've got a little problem... but we can't talk about it here." she said quickly, glancing up at the security surveillance cameras with a scowl.  
  
"Ok." I said, nodding, "Let's go back to the ship." I put my hand on her shoulder, and led her back to the Ebon Hawk.  
  
When we were back on the ship, I noticed Zaalbar, Jolee and Juhani were waiting for us in the common room.  
  
[Mission. You're all right.] Zaalbar said, [I was worried about you.]  
  
"I'm ok, Big Z. It's Carth that got caught." Mission replied.  
  
"Got caught? What do you mean got caught?" I asked pointedly.  
  
Mission giggled, "He insisted on coming with us." she muttered, "It was a stealth mission, me and Juhani coulda done it fine without him. But he insisted."  
  
"What were you three up to?" I asked warily.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know, kid." Jolee said brightly.  
  
"Bastila, Jolee and I were still investigating the mercenary bar when Carth found us." Juhani explained, "He told us the Republic ambassador could provide us with a submersible, in exchange for recovering a data module from a republic droid the Sith had illicitly acquired. We agreed it was a stealth operation, and we returned to enlist Mission's assistance as well. As Mission said, it would most likely have gone more smoothly without Carth's presence, but he did insist on accompanying us."  
  
"So we break into the Sith base, all stealthy-like." Mission said brightly.  
  
Juhani smiled faintly, "She means Carth eliminated the Sith in the docking bay, and we stowed away on their transport ship to the base."  
  
"Then we go looking for this droid." Mission continued, "I found it, and got the data module thingy." she held up a palm-sized metal cube, that was the item in question, "There were Sith all around me in the room, but they didn't spot me." she said proudly.  
  
"But then Carth would walk into the room." Juhani said flatly.  
  
"Long story short, there's a lot fewer Sith on Manaan." Mission said brightly.  
  
"We did encounter a Sith 'master' - not that I would call him a master of anything. A ten year old Padawan could probably have dealt with him." Juhani noted.  
  
"And there was this bunch of Selkath teenagers there." Mission put in, "They were being trained as Sith."  
  
"Specifically as dark Jedi." Juhani added, "They were being trained in the use of the Dark Side of the Force."  
  
"And you shoulda seen it." Mission said, enthusiastically, "The way Juhani talked them out of the dark side. You'd think she could talk a Hutt out of credits."  
  
I frowned at that, "Why did you talk them out of it?" I asked.  
  
Juhani scowled at me, "While you are entitled to your opinions, Kira." she said the name pointedly, as she knew it wasn't my real name even if she didn't know what my name was, "These young Selkath were being tricked and lied to. They were being used, and I simply showed them this fact. They chose to leave. Mission is exaggerating."  
  
I shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Get to the part where Carth got caught."  
  
"We were leaving through the front doors, because there was no other way out." Juhani explained, "The transport ships would not return for forty-eight hours."  
  
"But while we could stealth past the authorities, Carth walked right into them." Mission said, "The Selkath carted him off to prison, saying they monitored -" here she used air-quotes as she spoke, "- 'an alarming number of weapon discharges and detonations from within the base'."  
  
"Did you find anything else in the base?" I asked sharply.  
  
"Well, there was this datapad that explained the evil plot about the Selkath kids." Mission said, holding up the datapad in question, "But other than that... I mean, you'd think there was some cool stuff to steal in a Sith base, but I found nothing. And I'm thorough."  
  
I nodded, "Can I have the datapad?" I asked. Mission handed me the datapad, obediently. "I suggest you two give the datacube to the Republic ambassador, and discuss transport to the ocean floor. I'll go save Carth's ass... again."  
  
x x x  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pretty picture?" I said brightly, as I stood in front of the jail cell. Carth had been stripped of his weaponry, and his offensive orange jacket had also been confiscated, likely by a rare Selkath with a fashion sense.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carth asked dully, "Come to gloat?"  
  
I smirked darkly, "The authorities said you rejected their arbiter." I said flatly, "What do you plan to say you were doing in the Sith embassy?"  
  
"I was killing Sith. See? Simple." he said flatly.  
  
I literally laughed at him, "Don't be stupid, Carth!" I said, shaking my head, "If you say that in court, you'd get the death sentence!"  
  
He blinked, "Well it's the truth."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I talked to Mission and Juhani. I think I can defend you, if you'll let me be your arbiter?"  
  
"I'm not sure I trust you."  
  
"I know you don't trust me. But I've already saved your life twice. Once more won't hurt, will it?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"I suppose not." he said, smiling slightly.  
  
I looked around, sensing the surveillance devices in the room - it's not easy to sense electronic devices, but it is possible to someone whose Force senses are well honed, as mine are, "Video surveillance only. No audio." I muttered, "Good."  
  
"Why?" he asked warily.  
  
I turned to face him, with my back to the surveillance cameras. My expression darkened, dropping all the levity I had shown a moment ago, "If you say my name for that camera to see, I will find more imaginative ways of torturing you than you can possibly conceive of." I growled.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"You are alone, unarmed, and behind bars. Perfect time for me to tell you the truth." I said flatly, "I certainly don't want you shooting me for it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. I could sense mild fear from him, but he did a good job of hiding it.  
  
"On Taris... when I you first asked my name." I said, giving him an intense look that told him there was no chance I was kidding, "I did not make a joke."  
  
He stared at me for a minute, then whispered, "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..." he shook his head, "You... you can't be."  
  
I smirked darkly, "I am."  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm letting you be my arbiter now." he said coldly.  
  
"I'm not letting you commit suicide just to spite me, Carth." I growled, "If you defend yourself you will have no chance. I, at least, know Selkath laws."  
  
"Just you wait till I get out of here, woman." he growled.  
  
"Careful, Carth. Don't make threats on Manaan." I taunted.  
  
"You... you evil little..."  
  
I smirked, "Thank you."  
  
x x x  
  
The trial was quick and painless. I showed the judges the datapad, and they let Carth off without so much as a warning. We returned to the Ebon Hawk to plan our next move.  
  
The second we stepped onto the ship, the simmering hostility I had sensed from Carth flared violently, and I could sense the blaster pistol aimed at my head. I turned around slowly, to face him. We stared at each other for a minute, the anger and hate from him made my senses tingle.  
  
"Carth." I said quietly, "Put that thing away."  
  
He shook his head, and tightened his grip on the blaster he was holding, "No way. You... you ruined my life, Revan."  
  
I closed my eyes, and reached out through the Force, calling Bastila. I watched Carth's aura in the Force carefully, as I did so, so that Bastila would know why I was calling her, and what was going on. "How did I ruin your life, Carth?" I asked softly.  
  
"My homeworld. My family. Everything I cared about, you destroyed!"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him, "I didn't." I tilted my head to one side, really looking at him. He really did want to kill me, "Malak gave the order to bomb Telos. I told him to - and I quote: 'eliminate the military installation on the outskirts of the city' - he took overkill to new levels for his own personal amusement, and I did punish him for it." I watched the disbelief and conflict on Carth's face and in his aura, for a second, before I added, "Probably not as much punishment as you think he deserves for ruining your life, but I assure you, I made him suffer for his moronity."  
  
Carth still had the blaster pointed at me, and though his resolve was wavering, his hand was perfectly steady, "But you led Malak to the dark side in the first place."  
  
"Everyone makes their own choices, Carth." I said calmly, "He could have chosen not to follow me. And are you really going to choose to murder me in cold blood? I am unarmed."  
  
His hand shook for a moment, before he lowered the blaster, and shook his head, "I can't do that. Damn you."  
  
I heard footsteps trotting towards us, and Bastila appeared, "What is going on, here?"  
  
"You missed the show." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila turned on Carth, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"How do you know what I did?" Carth asked snappishly.  
  
"She called me, because you were pointing a blaster in her face." Bastila said bluntly.  
  
Carth glared at me, "You called her?"  
  
"Yes." I said flatly, "Bastila, I told him my real name."  
  
Bastila shot me a reproachful look, before turning to Carth, "Besides the fact you probably could not kill her if you tried, Carth. We need her for this mission."  
  
"Why is she so important?" he asked coldly.  
  
"She is the only one who knows how to find the Star Forge." Bastila looked at the floor as she added, "And she is the only one who can fight Malak."  
  
"I thought you fought her?" Carth asked acidly.  
  
"I faced her on the bridge of her command ship." Bastila said quietly, "I would not have survived had we done battle. She was grievously wounded by an electrical discharge when Malak fired on her ship. It would have killed her, but I... I had orders to capture her, so I did my best to heal her, and brought her back alive."  
  
Carth frowned at both of us, "You saved this monster's life?"  
  
"What would you have done? Let her die?" Bastila snapped at him.  
  
"Yes!" Carth snapped right back, amazed that Bastila could think otherwise, "She is the enemy! A mass-murderer! I would not only have let her die, if I were you, but if I had been there to witness her death, I would have spat on her corpse!"  
  
I scowled at the deck plating and muttered sarcastically, "Oh, you're so sweet, Carth. I love you too." I then shoved angrily past him, and stormed off to the female sleeping quarters.  
  
x x x  
  
The dream was so vivid. I knew it was a memory, I knew it was a dream. I knew I shared this memory with my bond-sister, for I could sense her presence, watching me, as a passive observer.  
  
A couple of young dark Jedi scurried out of my way as I stalked through corridors, on my flagship. The latest battle with the Jedi had taken a toll on all of us. Battle Meditation was used against us, and if I hadn't given in to my Force Rage they might have defeated us. Capture... death... I had no idea what they had planned for us, but we were safe now. In orbit of Manaan - neutral territory - no one would dare pick a space-battle in their orbit. The Kolto is too valuable to both sides.  
  
Especially now.  
  
I entered the medbay. "How are you feeling?" I asked, in a gentle tone, as the door clicked shut behind me.  
  
"I can speak again." a barely familiar metallic voice growled. The figure, sitting on the edge of the medical bed, with his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, and his back to me was clearly in pain... though not the physical variety.  
  
"I asked how you feel. I already received the report on your physical condition from the medbot." I said pointedly.  
  
"I've just had my jaw cut off." Malak snarled, turning to face me, anger radiating from him in near-tangible waves, "I'm sure you can guess how I'm feeling."  
  
I stared at him for a minute. The wound had been healed on the battlefield - he had used the Force to drain the life-energy from one of our enemies to heal it enough for him to breathe. The medbots had done all they could for him, but the damage was irreparable. A skilled Force healer might have been able to regrow his jaw, but that is a skill of the light side.  
  
The scarring looked, quite frankly, hideous. The implant the medbot had given him, to aid breathing and allow him to speak, was clearly visible where the back of his throat had been.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malak." I whispered.  
  
He turned his back on me, scowling so angrily at the floor that I'm surprised the metal deck plating didn't melt from the intensity of his glare. I could see his face reflected in the mirror on the wall, and the pain I saw there tugged at my frozen heart.  
  
I lowered the hood of my cloak, then removed my mask and set it on a nearby table. My own face didn't exactly look the best, either - my skin was an unhealthy shade of white with a few veins visible around my temples, my eyes glowed an eerie gold colour and my black hair was tied back in an attempt to conceal the fact it was a greasy mess - I bathe properly every day, but I still look like I've never heard of the word shampoo. I admit it, I'm vain - that's why I wear the mask and cloak, to conceal my less-than-appealing appearance.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." I said distantly, as I walked slowly around to stand in front of him.  
  
"How was it not?" Malak growled, the metallic tone not detracting in the slightest from the anger and resentment in his voice, as he looked up at me, "It was your blade, in your hand."  
  
"You know how Force Rage works." I said quietly, "You saw me sink into it, you should not have stepped in my way."  
  
"I was backed toward you by a Jedi." he hissed, "He was stronger than the rest. And that cursed Battle Meditation made it worse!"  
  
I sighed, sitting next to him. He glared at me - resentment hit me as if he'd slapped me in the face. "I had no way of distinguishing you from an enemy, in that state. You've used Force Rage yourself, you know that." He resumed glaring at the floor. "It was an accident, Malak."  
  
"Don't do it again." he said, his tone half pleading, half trying to sound threatening - the combination doesn't work so well.  
  
"Don't do what, exactly?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, his golden eyes practically boring into mine with intensity, "Force Rage. Don't do it again."  
  
"We would have lost that battle, and the whole war, if I hadn't!" I snapped, taking offence at the request.  
  
He looked away again, angrily. I reached around, to run my fingers lightly down the far side of his face, turning him to face me as I did so.  
  
"It was an accident, Malak." I said quietly, "I still love you."  
  
I could sense that he didn't believe me, even before he said, "If that were true, you would have had the will not to turn your Force Rage on me, even accidentally, it wouldn't happen. Didn't you once say 'love conquers all'?"  
  
I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. He didn't believe that I still loved him. How could he think that? It was an accident! It's not like I was plotting to murder him, like a proper Sith should for her insolent, smart-mouthed, disobedient, powerful apprentice! Well... insolent, disobedient and powerful, now, anyway.  
  
"Malak, if I didn't love you, you'd never have got away with your screw-up at Telos." I said flatly.  
  
He didn't buy it.  
  
I leaned closer to him, and he flinched away - I could literally hear the thought in my mind, from him, that he thought he was hideous now, and he didn't want me to touch him. My hand snaked around the back of his head, stopping him from pulling away again.  
  
Our eyes met, and I got a clear look into his mind and soul. Even if I did still love him before this injury, which he believed I didn't, he was absolutely certain his new appearance would repulse me. But I was never attracted to him for his looks. He hadn't been ugly, but nor was he drop-dead-gorgeous. I loved him for his soul, the emotions I sensed in his aura, and... well, what he lacked in good looks, he made up for in... talent.  
  
I kept my eyes on his as I leaned in to kiss his cheekbone lightly. Only when my lips touched him did my eyes flicker closed, and through the Force I could sense his eyes close as well. I kissed lightly down the edge of his scars, to his neck, moving to sit astride him.  
  
But he pushed me away, "Revan, please. I... I need time to think about this."  
  
I frowned, knowing if I gave him time he would grow more resentful, but if I refused him what he asked for he would know I didn't care about his feelings. Neither outcome was desirable... but I couldn't refuse his request, because I really did care about him.  
  
I nodded, a sort of sad resignation washing over me, "I understand."  
  
x x x  
  
"What was that?!" Bastila's sharp voice brought me fully back to the present.  
  
I sat up in my bed and smirked darkly at the Jedi woman sitting on the next bunk, "What did it look like?"  
  
"It looked like... like you and..." she shuddered, "That was quite an unnecessary memory for you to share, Revan."  
  
"Actually, I need to talk about it." I looked at her carefully, "I need to confide in someone."  
  
"I don't need this." Bastila muttered.  
  
"I thought the Jedi believed in helping people?" I asked innocently.  
  
"But there is nothing in the Jedi tenet about having to endure mental pictures such as that memory!"  
  
I laughed, "It can't have been that bad."  
  
"To look at, it was." Bastila muttered.  
  
I smirked, "I didn't love him for his looks."  
  
"That much is obvious."  
  
I glared at her, "Hey, are you going to be useful, or should I tell the morbid details of my past to Jolee and listen to him ramble about 'swirling Force' for an hour again?"  
  
She snorted with suppressed laughter, but quickly regained her composure, "Very well. I would not wish to sentence Jolee to such torture, and as my mind is already permanently scarred from that memory... what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"I assume you can tell from that conversation that I removed Malak's jaw in a Force Rage."  
  
"I also sensed your thoughts and feelings throughout the memory." she put in.  
  
"Then you could sense that I really did love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I nodded, "After about a week, he eventually let me touch him again." I smiled bitterly, "We were still 'lovers', but I could tell that he didn't love me. I should have seen the betrayal coming, but my own love blinded me." my bitter smile darken considerably as I continued, "He could have killed me as I slept - I trusted him enough to give him the chance. I honestly don't understand why he chose that moment to betray me."  
  
"Perhaps the opportunity to eliminate several Jedi at the same time influenced his decision." Bastila suggested.  
  
"It's possible." I frowned, "I think this is why I so eagerly agreed to stop using Force Rage, for you." I looked at her carefully, "I wouldn't want to hurt someone I loved, again."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that, "Love?"  
  
"Yes, I love you, Bastila." at the look on her face, I smirked and added, "Like a sister." I could sense relief, which just made me smirk more. "But once bitten, twice shy. I won't give myself the chance to hurt you... or Mission or Carth... like I hurt him. He was lucky to survive, honestly."  
  
"He may have been lucky, but the rest of the galaxy, yourself included, were not so lucky." Bastila noted.  
  
I glared at her, "Since when does a Jedi condone murder?"  
  
"I don't. I simply feel that the galaxy would be a better place without Malak."  
  
I continued to glare, "His attempt to murder me may have destroyed my love for him, but he was my best friend for years, and you'd bloody well better not say something like that about him again!"  
  
She sighed, "I apologise, Revan."  
  
I frowned at the floor, "He hates me, now."  
  
"Who are you talking about, exactly?" she asked.  
  
I sighed, "Honestly, I'm not certain." I frowned, "Carth..."  
  
"You care about him?"  
  
"Yes." I tilted my head to one side, "I... I saved his life three times... why doesn't he trust me?"  
  
"You have done a lot of evil deeds." she said calmly, "I believe you would have to prove you have changed... that you have been redeemed... for him to even give you a chance."  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen." I muttered sulkily, "What time is it?"  
  
"About an hour after sunrise." she replied.  
  
"Let's go find a Star Map." I said with brightness in my tone that I didn't really feel.  
  
x x x  
  
I entered the common room to find Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and Juhani waiting for me.  
  
"Let me guess... you told them?" I asked Carth.  
  
"That's right, yes." he said coldly, "They deserve to know."  
  
I looked at Mission, Zaalbar and Juhani carefully, then smirked at Carth, "What happened when you tried to tell Canderous?"  
  
"He laughed in my face and said he already knew." Carth said grouchily.  
  
I sniggered, "I thought it would be something like that." I muttered.  
  
"So it's true?" Mission asked, "You're Darth Revan? This is... this is big."  
  
I smirked, "Still want to hang out on my ship, now, kid?" I asked.  
  
She seemed to consider it, and glanced at Zaalbar, before saying, "I'll admit you're a bit creepy sometimes, but I don't see the Sith Lord standing here, I see an ally who's been with us through thick and thin! Remember - Malak's the one who tried to destroy Taris! And when the cards were down, you were the one with the /-1 up her sleeve to save us!"  
  
[I agree with Mission.] Zaalbar said calmly, [I swore a life-debt to the person you are, not to the person you were.]  
  
"Don't you two get it?" I asked, "I've not changed. I am Darth Revan."  
  
"It, uh... it all makes sense now... Revan." Carth said coldly, "I've watched you, I've seen your cruelty. I've seen your... your dark side. And now this! I don't know if I can trust you. Can any of us?"  
  
"Probably not." I said flatly, "But you need me for this mission, don't you?"  
  
Carth glared at me, "I should have figured it out." he said coldly, "I just can't... was, was everything a lie, then? Everything we talked about?"  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "I don't lie."  
  
"We have only your word on that." Juhani reminded me, and I shot her an amused half-glare for it.  
  
"What about when you told me your name was Kira?" Carth pointed out.  
  
I smirked darkly, "I said my service records stated my name was Kira. Fictitious service records that I think the Jedi Council made up for the false identity they tried to program into my mind."  
  
He shook his head, "And what about when you said that you..." the sentence hung unfinished in the air, but I knew what he was thinking. What about when you said that you were attracted to me?  
  
"I was telling the truth, Carth." I whispered.  
  
He looked at me, unsure what to say or think. Eventually, he shook his head, and reverted to his angry ranting, "The whole time we've been chasing after Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing our plans!"  
  
"And such fascinating secrets they are, too." I said sarcastically, "The most interesting secrets I've learned on this ship are that Bastila snored and Canderous wears underpants with little pink hearts on them half the time."  
  
Mission fell into hysterical fits of giggling at that, and Juhani smiled faintly.  
  
Carth glared at me, "Well, the others seem to trust you... and I don't see any other way that we can stop the Sith. And I suppose that Malak is the real enemy here... I really don't have any other choice, do I?" I opened my mouth to reply to him, but he spoke quickly over me, "Don't worry - I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission. But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic! As long as this mission stays on course I'll stick with you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances!"  
  
I stared at him intently, "You have to find a way to deal with this, Carth. Your anger is controlling you, and even I can see it will only hurt you."  
  
Juhani blinked and looked at me in a much more calculating way for that.  
  
Carth was also surprised by it, "Don't worry about me - I'm a soldier." he said, some sarcasm in the thought that I might worry about him, "I can put aside my misgivings for now. We can, uh... we can talk later, you and I. Just give me time."  
  
"Time." I hissed the word like it was the source of everything I despised, "If that's what you want..." I nodded, gritting my teeth angrily.  
  
Bastila walked into the room, clearly recognised the hostility radiating from both Carth and myself, but choosing to feign ignorance, "I suggest you take Juhani and Carth with you, Revan."  
  
I glared at her for that. 'After that yelling match, you want me to take him with me on a mission? Are you nuts?'  
  
'Trust me, Revan.'  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't respond. Instead, I turned to the rest of the crew assembled there, "You heard the Jedi."  
  
x x x  
  
The journey down to the ocean floor was long. The submersible was on auto-pilot, programmed to take us to a Republic base near the rift, but Carth still insisted on sitting in the pilot's seat, just in case.  
  
So Juhani and I spent the journey talking (because while fish-spotting might be a fun pastime for a normal feline, Juhani was above such things... and besides, I found it boring).  
  
She told me about her past, how she had been rescued by Jedi who had been following me to face the Mandalorians. I remembered the stop on Taris, but honestly, no one had told me about a raid on a slaver's auction - if I'd known about it, I might have put in a personal appearance, to kick some slaver ass, but no, the Padawans have all the fun.  
  
She seemed more eager to confide in me now that she knew who I was, and I found that strange. Bastila would probably call it disturbing. Juhani told me about her family, and her life on Taris. I told her some of my own memories of childhood in exchange. Growing up in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the only interesting stories I had (other than war stories) were of my misbehaviour as a young teenager, before the wars broke out.  
  
And though he did a good job of pretending he wasn't listening, I knew damned well that Carth heard every word of our conversation, paying specific attention to my stories of my youth.  
  
The station was within sight, in the murky waters, when we felt a jolt. It was like a wave of anger through the Force, ripping through the water, but there was no physical manifestation of it. I saw Carth's hands tighten on the ship's controls, so much so that his knuckles turned white, but he didn't seem to be hit as badly as Juhani and I were.  
  
"What... what is that?" Juhani asked.  
  
"It felt like..." I frowned, trying to get a feel for the source of it, "Fear... anger... pain... panic... whatever it is, it's big."  
  
"It feels like it's screaming in my mind." Juhani said, frowning.  
  
"Try to block it." I said flatly, using an old Sith technique to block mental influence - it worked well.  
  
"How?" she asked me plaintively, "Every time I try to clear my mind it seems to get louder."  
  
"Then don't clear your mind." I said, smirking darkly, "Try thinking of something that inspires strong feelings in you, and focus on that. Your own emotions, and no one else's. It's working for me."  
  
She looked at me with surprise, for a moment, then I saw her eyes clear, "You... you are right."  
  
"We need to get this over with as quickly as possible." I told Carth. He grit his teeth and nodded.  
  
We made our way quickly through the base. The Selkath seemed to be much more badly effected by the psychic venom than we were, and we had to kill any of them that we crossed paths with. We encountered one mercenary in the submersible docking area, but he was insane, so I just left him to his ravings.  
  
The second mercenary I found, however. We were in the storage room, trying to loot environmental suits to get out onto the ocean floor, when I heard a manic giggling from one of the lockers.  
  
I walked over to it, and tapped it lightly. The giggling stopped, "Is somebody out there? Fishy, fishy, fishy? Coming to eat me, too? You can't get me little fishy. Not in here. I'm safe behind my walls."  
  
I could sense pure insanity from him... he actually sounded saner than his aura suggested, "I'm not a fishy." I told him, "Why don't you come out here. We'll keep the fishies away."  
  
"Oh, you'd like that - wouldn't you? I walk out and - BAM! Selkath swarm in from everywhere, ripping and rending! Fishy move fast and silent."  
  
I stared at the locker, "Actually that's beginning to sound like a fun thing to watch... but it's not going to happen, so get your cowardly ass out here, you lunatic!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no." he whined, "That's what the others said. Mercenaries like you. But they're dead. The Selkath ate them! Lunchie-munchie! Only the ones left in the south part of the base might still be alive, where the kolto is. Few fishies there! But many, many fishy in between in the water!"  
  
"Come out of there, or we'll blast our way in." I snapped.  
  
"Ha-ha! That's what you think! Fishy think that too. These walls and door are six centimetres - no... twelve centimetres! - of durasteel! I'm invulnerable behind my walls! Nobody's getting in here!" he said, laughing maniacally.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "He's never going to leave that locker... you guys do know that." I said to Carth and Juhani. They both looked sad about this.  
  
I took out my lightsaber, and set the unlit hilt to the door of the locker.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Juhani snapped, pulling my hand away from the locker before I could activate the blade.  
  
"It's kinder to kill him now, rather than let him starve and rot in there." I said flatly.  
  
"Strange concept of kindness." Carth growled.  
  
"If you had a pet that was sick, suffering and dying, you would be arrested for not having it put down. Put out of its misery." I said flatly, "This human is at least as miserable, yet you're disgusted by the concept of putting him out of his misery. There is no hope of him surviving, down here. Death is kinder."  
  
"There is a difference between pets and sentients." Juhani growled.  
  
"I know that. But that doesn't change what I just said." I replied.  
  
She scowled for a minute, then let go of my hand. I looked at Carth, who looked away, effectively saying he would let me do it, but he didn't have to like it.  
  
I ran my lightsaber through the locker, killing the hapless fool. He fell out of the locker, dead. I looked at the door of the locker, which was an incredibly thin piece of plasteel, and smirked darkly, "He though that-" I indicated the thickness of the door, "-was twelve centimetres?" I said, sniggering, "I pity his girlfriend."  
  
Carth coughed, trying not to laugh, because it was highly inappropriate to make jokes like that. Juhani blinked a few times, but didn't seem to think it was all that funny.  
  
x x x  
  
The rest of the base went by without much incident... kill a few insane Selkath, underwater trek that's so mind-numbingly slow I listened to the screaming in my head for entertainment, threaten a few scientists, blow up some machinery, record the Star Map coordinates, and return to the main building. Really uninteresting.  
  
Until... "Juhani, do you sense that?"  
  
I could practically feel her unblocking her mind, to sense out for what I was asking about, "It feels like dark Jedi. In our path, no less."  
  
"Three of them. One of which could even be considered a threat." I said, smirking darkly, "At least they're not sending complete incompetents after me, now."  
  
"What?" Carth asked.  
  
"Get ready for a fight, Carth." I said cheerfully, "And I'd advise against using those." I indicated his blasters, "Because shooting at a Jedi or a dark Jedi who's holding a lightsaber is tantamount to suicide."  
  
He glared at me, and put his hands to the pair of vibroblades he was carrying, instead.  
  
I led the way back towards the submersible, and it wasn't long before we encountered the dark Jedi in question. I recognised him. Darth Bandon - Malak's favourite, and likely his apprentice now that Malak was Sith Lord. I liked his outfit. "At last, my search is over! I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure. You may have defeated the pathetic bounty hunter my Master sent after you, but you are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself!"  
  
I laughed, "Look who you're talking to and tell me how ridiculous what you just said is."  
  
Carth sniggered, "For once, I tend to agree with you." he told me, "And you were just warning me about inadvertent suicide."  
  
"Your words mean nothing to me... unless you wish to beg for your life." Bandon suggested. He didn't give me the opportunity to answer before continuing, "No? Then I shall try to make this both quick and painful!"  
  
"Bring it on!" I jeered.  
  
The two dark Jedi accompanying him went down with a Force wave I sent at the three of them. Carth wasted no time in hacking one of them to pieces with his vibroblades, while Juhani neatly killed the other, leaving Bandon still standing, for me to play with.  
  
I hadn't even put my hands to my lightsabers, yet, as Bandon stalked menacingly towards me. I smirked at him. "Is that all you've got, girl?" he taunted, "I thought you were stronger than that."  
  
"That's what we call a warning shot." I said acidly, "Someone needs to teach your master the concept, by the way."  
  
He swung his double-bladed lightsaber at me, and I dodged it, ducking past his defences, and kicking his right foot out from under him. He fell to one knee, and sent a bolt of lightening at me in the hopes of distracting me.  
  
I sidestepped it, and returned the favour with a much stronger bolt of Force lightening. It should have been fatal, but it didn't seem to effect him as badly as it ought to.  
  
I stared at Bandon, focusing on his thoughts. He stood up, holding his lightsaber defensively. I focused on his fears, and found what he feared most... he had an irrational phobia of heights, which would probably effect him more than the fear of death that most Sith have. I then made him see it in his mind - in his mind's eye, we were now facing off at the top of a precipice, and the rock was crumbling under his feet.  
  
He stumbled and fell to the floor, clutching his head as in his mind he fell into a bottomless gaping abyss.  
  
I knelt next to him, easily depriving him of his lightsaber, while Carth and Juhani watched us. "What did you do?" Carth asked, stunned.  
  
"I brought his worst fears to life." I frowned, "Well... actually, like most Sith, his worst fear is death itself... but that's not psychically possible to recreate, so it's his second worst fear."  
  
"Why?" Carth asked.  
  
"It appears to have successfully paralysed him." Juhani said coldly, "Though it is an incredibly cruel way to do so."  
  
I nodded, and took out my own lightsaber, igniting the crimson blade, "You are a weak fool, Bandon." I said coldly, holding my blade close to his throat as I pulled him out of his mental torture.  
  
He looked at me like a cornered animal, "What are you going to do to me?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I was thinking of turning you over to the Selkath authorities for attempted murder." I said brightly, "But without surveillance, they'd not likely believe me."  
  
Carth watched with interest - I could sense that he wanted Bandon dead, but he also didn't want to encourage my homicidal tendencies. Juhani, on the other hand, was repulsed by the idea of killing anyone, even an enemy, in cold blood. The vote is in, two to one. Bandon dies.  
  
I slit Bandon's throat, and stood up, putting my lightsaber away, "Total waste." I muttered, "The kid had potential, but he was too loyal to Malak."  
  
x x x  
  
The mercenary we had left alive was not so well off when we found him... fried by Force lightening, and decapitated by a lightsaber.  
  
We took our own submersible back to the surface, and Carth reported to the Republic ambassador.  
  
We were arrested, but the trial was as much of a non-event as Carth's trial. I told the brutal truth, this time, and they let me go, because they believed I had just saved the life of the progenitor of their species. In reality, I had just been trying to blow up the Republic's chances of extra Kolto, but I didn't tell anyone that.  
  
Then I told Carth and Juhani to go back to the ship, while I took care of some unfinished business before we left Manaan. Carth was reluctant to let me out of his sight, but Juhani talked him into leaving me to my own devices for now.  
  
I found Hulas where we had met before, [Hello.] I said politely to him. But as soon as I made eye-contact, I channelled fears and thoughts into his mind. 'I've told someone about you... your secret is ruined... you have to kill me... no, there's not time to plan a quiet assassination... you have to shoot me now... go on, it's worth it to keep this secret... shoot me.'  
  
It worked. He went for his blaster, and fired a bolt at me, at point-blank range. If I hadn't known he would do it, it might have been fatal... but as it is, my Force shields held, and the wound was minor. I fell to the ground, clutching my chest. I focused and slowed my breathing and heartbeat to dangerous levels - any medic who is called to the scene will say it's a miracle I survived.  
  
I sensed the authorities swarming around us now. Hulas was placed under arrest for disturbing the peace, manslaughter, and attempted murder. The Selkath medics who arrived were untrained in human medicine, but identified me as a 'dark Jedi, judging by her attire and lightsabers.' That was the last thing I sensed before I slipped into a Force healing trance.  
  
x x x  
  
I woke on a medical bed, in the Republic embassy. Bastila was there, glaring at me, and Carth was also skulking nearby, I could sense him. "What did you think you were doing?!" Bastila demanded, "I almost had a heart attack when I sensed you slip into a healing trance!"  
  
I smirked darkly, "I was getting a criminal arrested." I said flatly, "He was ranting and raving about conspiracy theories and assassination plots, the other day, and he tried to hire me to kill people because I had killed Calo Nord."  
  
"Like you would care about getting a criminal arrested." Carth muttered sulkily.  
  
"This one, I wanted arrested." I said flatly, "Do you care why?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Actually, yes." Carth said, "I care, because it means you're up to something."  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "What happened to the Rodian, anyway?"  
  
"He has been sentenced to execution, for his crimes." Bastila said coldly, "I hope you are happy."  
  
I smirked, "Yes. Very." I stood up, checking where the wound had been - it was totally healed.  
  
"I am impressed that you could enter a healing trance like that, to be honest." Bastila noted, "It is a skill of the light side."  
  
"I tried to use Force healing before... on Kashyyyk... but it wouldn't work for me." I said, frowning, "A healing trance isn't so much light as that, though... it's a passive healing, not an active use of the Force."  
  
Bastila nodded slightly, "That makes sense. Are you well enough to travel?"  
  
I nodded sharply, "Yes. Let's get out of here."  
  
Bastila led the way back to the ship, Carth tailing a few steps behind me, keeping his eye on me. The vicious anger radiating from him when he looked at me was beginning to make me nauseous, and I wanted nothing more than to make him stop hating me.  
  
"Carth! Carth Onasi, is that you?" a voice called from behind us.  
  
Carth spun around, but his hostility evaporated when he saw the speaker, "Jordo?"  
  
"It IS you, isn't it?" the man said, walking slowly over to us, with an amicable smile on his face, "I knew it when I laid eyes on you! You old spacedog, how have you been? I thought for sure you'd be fighting on some ship out there."  
  
"I was. I crashed." Carth admitted.  
  
Jordo laughed, "That's pretty rich. I can't imagine what it would take to keep you on the ground." his eyes settled on me - Bastila had taken no notice of the conversation, and was now on the Ebon Hawk, if my senses were correct. "Must have something to do with your pretty friend, here, hey? How do you do, miss?"  
  
"You're a friend of Carth's, I take it?" I asked Jordo.  
  
"Sure am." Jordo said, "We joined the militia together back on Telos. That was a lot of years ago, of course."  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Jordo?" Carth asked, "The last time I saw you was on, um... well, Telos, actually."  
  
"Yeah... it's a shame about home." Jordo said sadly, "Telos still hasn't recovered. The family and I moved on, and I'm working for Czerka now. I didn't see you after... er, what I mean is, my condolences on your wife. I heard what happened. At least your boy made it through alright."  
  
I looked at Jordo with new interest, now, as Carth seemed to take a few seconds to react, "My... boy? You mean... Dustil?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I saw him at my last stop, on Korriban, though he didn't recognize me." Jordo explained, "You... didn't know he was there?"  
  
"No! Jordo, Dustil has been missing since the attack on Telos! Are you... are you absolutely certain it was him?!" Carth asked, urgently.  
  
"Yeah. I'd recognize Dustil anywhere. Positive. He's, uh... he's joined the Sith, Carth..." joined the Sith? Oh great. Carth's going to blame me for that, too, I'll bet.  
  
"What do you mean he's joined the Sith?" Carth asked, totally stunned.  
  
"There's an academy for the Sith on Korriban." Jordo explained.  
  
"Everyone knows that." I put in, earning me a vicious glare from Carth.  
  
"He's a student there. I saw him suited up in their outfit and everything. Sorry... I thought you knew." Jordo suddenly radiated an urgent desire to be elsewhere - I didn't blame him, that was one hell of a bombshell to drop on an old friend.  
  
"No... no, I... I didn't. Well, thanks for telling me, Jordo." Carth said distantly.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Jordo said, uncertainly, "Good to see you again, Carth. Hope everything works out with Dustil."  
  
"Dustil... Dustil is alive!" Carth said. In spite of his loathing for me, his eyes were filled with hope as he looked at me, "We have to go to the Korriban academy and find him!"  
  
"Carth, that is not a good idea." I said warily.  
  
"No. No way! I'm not letting you stop me." he stormed off, towards the ship.  
  
x x x 


	7. Reunion

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is, folks! The Leviathan! And for those of you who want to see Carth's dark side, this is the chapter for you. When I wrote his comment, last chapter, about spitting on Revan's corpse, that was one of those things that writes themselves, but I liked it, so it stayed. Now, however, his vindictive streak is intentional, on my part (don't you hate it when characters write themselves?) Enjoy.  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: I've finished writing this story - it's in the proof-reading stage - does that answer your question? If not, the answer's yes, I've decided. If you can convince Carth Paranoid Onasi to fall for a Sith Lord who's NOT suffering from amnesia, do tell me how - it's a nightmare getting this man to cooperate with my plot-gizka! That said, you should like the ending, don't worry.  
  
Lord Valentai: I agree, Manaan has to be the most boring planet in the game, IMO. It was supposed to be a bad mental picture! Hence Bastila's reaction! On that note, if you know anyone who could make me a fan-art of that scene, I'd be eternally grateful.  
  
arrow maker: lol - don't worry, we omnipotent authors and reviewers are above such rules... isn't that right, Candy? Hmmm... he's giving me that "drop dead" look... but he's not a Sith, so it doesn't work! lol.  
  
NathanPostmark: Heh heh - well you didn't have to wait too long. But next chapter's huge as Bastila's ego... so I can't promise it'll follow quickly.  
  
Niliav: Glad you like it.  
  
Darth Jenrai: Glad you liked it. And it's not just you - you're not the first reviewer to notice her slipping towards the light side.  
  
rockerbabe: No more flashbacks (unless my memory's Swiss-cheesed)... visions, though - those are always fun. Korriban is an effing huge chapter... so effing huge I had to hack off the end and tack it onto the start of chapter 9! You make a good point with the Uthar/Yuthura dillemma. I'm done with Griff - couldn't be bothered with him.  
  
Prisoner 24601: Glad you liked it. I'm proud of my one-liners... but I'm not the queen of them... just the princess (my mother is the queen of the one-liner). And of course it was Malak - I never denied it!  
  
Data: Poor Saul? Pfft. I don't like Saul. I'd happily string him up on a Kshyy vine by his intestines, still alive, as a snack for my pet Terentatek... that's after I've beaten him black and blue, broken every bone in his body with Force grip, and used him as a conductor for my Force-lightening-powered laptop-computer battery. Yeah. So I don't like him too much.  
  
HK-48: Hmmm... yes. LS-go-bad... I started one (sort of - it starts at the temple summit), but unfortunately it got held up in traffic, by Dustil being too important. I'll get back to it one of these days. As for gizka... Revan just didn't like them.  
  
Rascarin: Thanks.  
  
RollingSkull: Carth can get Kira to fall for him, yes, but I'm not under his spell (I prefer Dustil - more my age and type). If you liked that glimpse of Carth's dark side, keep reading - it gets better. Therein lies the problem with Korriban - tons of plot and much more character development I've seen smaller rancors than chapter 8! Revan loving Malak is supposed to be creepy - chapter 8 (there's that behemoth again) makes it even more twisted. And the "take you over my knee" line follows the same line in that chapter as it did in the game... so :p   
  
darth poop: Not for lack of trying, I assure you.  
  
talar: Wow, long review... don't worry, I like long reviews. Glad you liked the chapter - I also dislike Manaan, and I did my best to fix its boredom factor. If you want my opinion on Saul, read what I said to Data. Hey, cool - I hadn't expected anyone to actually like that scene - I'd expected people to just go "eww, bad mental pictures!" and move on... I'm glad you saw the deeper meaning in it. And your nitpick is right - I'll try not to do that in future (though this chapter's already been proof-read, so I mean from next chapter onwards).  
  
ether-fanfic: Glad you like it. It's good to see my fanfics are good for something.  
  
Rascarin: Here's an update.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 7 - Reunion  
  
I caught up with Carth in the common room of the Ebon Hawk, "Carth, listen to me!"  
  
He spun around, glaring at me dangerously, "Why are you doing this? You know how much he means to me! If I can save him, I will!"  
  
"He's a Sith, now, Carth!" I yelled, "If you, Captain Republic, waltz into the Sith Academy and drag the boy out by the scruff of the neck, I somehow doubt he'd be too pleased with you! Not to mention the fact you'd likely be killed on sight, at the door to the place! And if he's been trained by even a semi-competent Sith Master, he'll have no qualms killing you himself if you try that stunt!"  
  
I didn't even see it coming, it was so sudden. My head snapped to the side, and my left cheek burned with pain. I slowly turned to stare at Carth. He had slapped me! "Don't you bloody dare try to stop me, Revan!"  
  
I continued to stare. I hadn't expected him to hit me. As much as he hated me, this was the last thing I expected.  
  
A muffled sniggering drew my attention to the audience we had. The entire crew was staring at us, in shock. With the exception of Canderous, who was the one sniggering.  
  
"What's so bloody funny, Mandalorian?" Carth snarled.  
  
"You just slapped her across the face." Canderous answered, still sniggering, "In Mandalorian culture, that is a challenge to a blood-duel. And by rights, she is Mandalore." I smirked, "You just challenged Mandalore, Darth Revan, the most powerful woman in the galaxy, to a blood duel, you short-sighted nerf-herder!"  
  
Carth stared at me for a second, before saying, "Go to hell, Revan."  
  
"All right." I said coldly, "That sounds like a plan. But I'm taking you lot with me. Jolee, set a course for Korriban!"  
  
Carth blinked, "What the-?"  
  
"Korriban equals hell, duh." Mission said, laughing, "It's where all the evil people go, and I've heard it's a barren wasteland. Seems hellish to me."  
  
Carth glared at me for another minute, during which time Jolee made his way to the cockpit to set pre-launch sequences. Carth really didn't know what to say or do to or about me, so he turned and stormed off in the direction of the cockpit.  
  
x x x  
  
"You could have accepted his challenge." Canderous noted, as I modified my lightsaber, and he sat nearby, "It certainly would have been amusing to watch."  
  
"Perhaps." I said coldly. I was still angry as hell at Carth, for slapping me. "But I think his own conscience will hurt him more than I ever could. He's a good man - slapping a woman is one of the most seedy degenerate things he could think of. He's threatened me idly with it, before now, but I never though he would do it."  
  
"I don't see the big deal." Canderous said, shrugging, "It's an insult to slap someone - implies you don't think they're worthy of your fists - but if a woman did something to deserve it, I wouldn't discriminate. The pathetic double standard with so many modern patriarchal cultures sickens me. They treat a woman like a precious little trinket they don't want to break, then turn around and say they're equal."  
  
"Rights to vote, and equality cost a lot of Coruscanti women a lot of blood, sweat and tears to earn, a few millennia ago." I said flatly.  
  
"Yet they still treat women like delicate flowers. If you're equal, why do men tip-toe around you, standing on archaic courtesy and manners?" Canderous asked.  
  
"Because it's polite." I retorted.  
  
"You just love it, don't you, Revan?" he asked, smirking, "Being treated better because you're a woman."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"There is such a thing as overcompensating, you know. If anyone dares slight a woman, in your culture, however much she may deserve it, she can say they're discriminating against her just because she's a woman. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're going to end up with men as the victims of society." he asked, smirking darkly.  
  
I also smirked, "I like that idea."  
  
"You would." he said, laughing slightly, "You have researched Mandalorian culture, you know-"  
  
"That your women really are equal." I said flatly, "They don't get special treatment, unless they happen to be pregnant at the time."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Yet most of them choose not to fight, or join the armies." I said distantly, "A female Mandalorian warrior is a rare thing, but not because you're chauvinistic creeps like everyone seems to think."  
  
"That's about right." he said, smirking, "So what are you going to do about Soldier-boy?"  
  
"Teach him a lesson." I said flatly, "I just don't know what sort of lesson, yet. His son is important to him, and I don't want to hurt him... but he slapped me, and he must pay for that."  
  
Canderous nodded, and I clicked my lightsaber back together. He claimed the workbench as soon as I left it, and proceeded to upgrade his own weaponry. I left him to it.  
  
x x x  
  
I made my way into the cockpit, warily. Carth was sitting in the pilot's seat, staring out into space as we flew through hyperspace, as if he thought he could see Korriban in the distance as we headed towards it. He didn't look at me as I entered the cockpit, but he did notice me, "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I came to talk to you." I said quietly.  
  
"I don't want to talk." he said flatly.  
  
"It'll help."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." he reiterated, in a low growl.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"He turned to glare at me, "Because, you bloody evil Sith bitch, you're the reason I lost him in the first place! If I had my way, you'd be dead a dozen times over, Revan!"  
  
"Such sweet things you say." I said acidly.  
  
"You destroyed my life! You killed my wife, and you took away my son!" he snarled, his voice cracking with anger and grief, "How is it fair that you are allowed to go on living, when she isn't? And what gives you the right to steal him from me, as well?"  
  
"I didn't steal your son from you."  
  
"He's at the Sith Academy, isn't he?" Carth snapped, "I suppose he just landed there by accident, did he?"  
  
"You cannot blame me personally." I snapped, "When I was Sith Lord, I was in charge of a vast army. Malak had control of a third of it, and even then, we both delegated management jobs. Something as relatively insignificant as one boy could easily slip under my personal radar, believe it or not!"  
  
"I... I just don't understand why Dustil would join the Sith." he said, running his fingers irritably through his hair, "But I... I have to find out. There's simply no choice." he shook his head, staring distantly out the window again, "All this time I've thought he was... he must be a man by now..."  
  
"Carth..." I tentatively reached out to touch his arm, and he flinched away from me as if I was diseased, "I meant what I said. I know why you took offence at it, but it's the truth. If he is being trained as a Sith, he will likely be incredibly hostile to you. You are a Republic war hero, after all."  
  
He glared at thin air, "I don't need advice from you, Revan." he hissed.  
  
I sighed, but then the ship jolted suddenly, and I was thrown into Carth's lap. He shoved me off him immediately.  
  
"What happened? What's going on?" Bastila demanded, bolting into the cockpit from the common area.  
  
"Sith Interdictor ship." Carth answered her, "They must have been waiting for us on the hyperspace route. We're caught in their tractor beam."  
  
"Do you recognize the ship?" Bastila asked, seating herself in the co-pilot's seat, much good it would do her.  
  
"It's the Leviathan. Saul Karath's vessel. My old mentor." Carth cut the engines, which I considered a wise move - a small ship like this can't fight an Interdictor ship's tractor beam.  
  
The three of us made our way, relatively dejectedly, into the common room, where the rest of the crew had assembled.  
  
"Sith Interdictor ships take hostages using stun fields." I said flatly, "There's no way anyone on the ship can avoid it."  
  
"Stun fields?" Mission asked, "Those only work on organics, don't they?"  
  
"Commentary: That is most likely because of meatbag inferiority."  
  
I grinned, "HK, T3..."  
  
x x x  
  
I woke groggily, to hear a voice taunting, "Carth, it has been far too long since we last spoke. I see the recent months have not been kind in your case. I barely recognized you."  
  
I opened my eyes, and focused a venomous glare on the offending person who had dared speak so loudly when I was trying to be unconscious. I realised we had been stripped to our undergarments, and were held in torture cells. I found this most unfair, because while Bastila and I were wearing skimpy bras and knickers, Carth's underwear could pass for summer clothing.  
  
"But I recognized you, Saul." Carth growled, "I see your face every night even as I promise myself I will kill you for what you did to my home world."  
  
"Did you learn nothing in your time under me?" Saul asked, seemingly exasperated, "As a soldier you should understand that casualties were unavoidable. This was an act of war."  
  
"It was a cowardly act of betrayal!" Carth yelled, "Your fleet bombed a civilian target into oblivion without warning or provocation. And the blood of those innocent people is on your hands!"  
  
"In war even the innocent must die. The Sith would not accept me until I proved I had truly turned my back on the Republic by bombing the planet." Saul said, trying to rationalise it to himself as much as to Carth.  
  
"Saul." I said pointedly, drawing attention to the fact I was awake, "Malak gave the order to bomb Telos. But if you'd disobeyed him, and done as I had ordered him to do in the first place, I would have commended your initiative, instead of kicking both your asses across the Leviathan for the following week."  
  
"You think I am a fool, Revan?" Saul snapped, "Malak would have killed me if I had disobeyed his orders."  
  
"Better if you had been killed than the thousands who died on Telos!" Carth snapped, "My wife died in that attack, Saul. And for that, I swear I'll kill you." he growled dangerously.  
  
"You used to be a man of action, not of empty words." Saul taunted, "Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me your tired threats. I've heard them all before. You are an insignificant part of these events, anyway. Lord Malak is far more interested in your companions, here. He has great plans for them."  
  
"We will never serve Malak or the dark side!" Bastila declared bravely, "The Sith will be destroyed, Admiral Karath... as will you if you don't turn away from this path."  
  
"Your words are brave, Bastila, but the lure of the dark side is hard to resist - or so I've been told. I wonder if your companion is as devoted to the light as you are?" Saul asked, smirking at me.  
  
"I'd put a fair amount of devotion into kicking your ass, again, Saul." I said brightly, "But light side? Nah, that's not my style, anymore."  
  
Saul's eyes narrowed in anger, but his voice remained calm as he said, "The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all. But he may want to question you given the trouble you've caused him... and the history between you."  
  
"Oh, if you killed me, he'd not be happy. He wouldn't want you depriving him of the pleasure, I assure you." I said sweetly.  
  
"The Dark Lord will no doubt torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure." Saul said, smirking, "Eventually you will tell him everything. The Sith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another sector. It may be some time before he arrives, so I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then. Activate the torture fields."  
  
The pain seared through me, but I was getting the psychic waves of pain from Carth and Bastila, too... and my darkness turned other people's pain into my own pleasure. I focused as hard as I could on Carth's agony, and my own pain seemed to fade. I smirked at Saul, and raised an eyebrow, while the other two screamed in pain.  
  
That really unsettled Saul, "Enough! I don't want them to pass out before I question them." he snapped, his voice wavering with mild fear, "Malak will appreciate any information I can give him when he arrives."  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Saul! We won't answer any of your questions." Carth snapped.  
  
"I'm sure you won't." Saul said, too smugly, "However, we both know your friend's loyalties have proven in the past to be somewhat... flexible."  
  
I tilted my head to one side, smirking, "You really think I'm going to tell you anything?"  
  
Saul glared at me, "I doubt torturing you will gain me your true cooperation. Your will is too strong to be broken that way. However, even the strongest of heroes has trouble watching those they care about suffering."  
  
"I'm no hero." I said coldly.  
  
"The interrogation will begin now." Saul snapped, "Each time you refuse to answer or give me a false answer, Carth will suffer."  
  
"My pain is meaningless! Tell him nothing!" Carth shouted.  
  
"Go ahead, torture him." I said coldly, "Do you see me caring?" I hadn't actually said I didn't care... I couldn't say it... I don't lie.  
  
"You expect me to fall for such a transparent ploy." Saul jeered, "You travel half way across the galaxy with someone and you expect me to believe you feel nothing for each other?"  
  
"Well I think he feels seething hatred for me, if that's what you mean." I said blithely.  
  
Saul shook his head, "I tire of these games - now I want answers! On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?"  
  
I looked into Saul's eyes, and saw that he already knew the answer... "Dantooine."  
  
"No! Don't say anymore!" Carth snapped.  
  
"An excellent beginning." Saul said smugly, "I am glad you are being reasonable. This first question was a test. Obviously Malak knew the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!"  
  
"My former Masters?" I snorted, "You should be telling this to Bastila. The Jedi Masters can go take a flying leap at Kashyyyk's moons, for all I care!"  
  
Saul snorted, but didn't retort to me. I was successfully scaring him, even though I was locked in this torture cell, "Now... tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and our Sith armada?"  
  
Again, I looked into his eyes... he knew this one, too, "Are you just looking for an excuse to torture us, Saul?"  
  
"What?" he asked, startled.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I am interrogating you, not the other way around. You will answer questions, not ask them."  
  
I smirked, "We were trying to locate for the Star Forge... again."  
  
"Why? Why... why are telling him this?" Carth demanded.  
  
"You should be grateful, Carth. She is sparing you agony beyond comprehension." Saul taunted.  
  
"Words that betray the Republic bring me more pain than any torture ever could!" Carth growled, glaring at me. I met his gaze steadily.  
  
"Tell me, how did you find out about the Star Forge?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you, Saul? It's on the Sith records where Malak and I found out about the bloody thing!"  
  
Saul glared at me, "I meant how did the Jedi come to be aware of it... I doubt you willingly told them."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, and looked into his eyes again... again, he knew the answer, though I was uncertain how he knew it, "Bastila shared my memory of finding it." I said coldly.  
  
"No!" Carth yelled, "How could you betray the Republic like this?"  
  
Saul smirked, "I find your willingness to cooperate pleasing, though it seems your answers are quite upsetting to Carth. Not to worry, we are almost finished here. The information you have given me has been most useful, but I fear our session is over. Lord Malak will want to continue with this line of questioning himself."  
  
"Go screw a Gizka, Saul." I said coldly. I had contemplated using the Force to back up that suggestion, but decided that would be too cruel to the Gizka in question.  
  
"I will leave you here in your cell with a small taste of the horrors you will suffer when Lord Malak arrives." Saul said smugly. With a signal from him, the torture fields were reactivated.  
  
x x x  
  
In spite of my best efforts to resist the torture, I had eventually passed out... when I woke, Bastila's voice greeted me, "Don't try to move too quickly, you might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards continue to torture you even after you passed out."  
  
"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far." Carth said flatly, "Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster."  
  
"The dark side has perverted him, Carth." Bastila replied, "Once you start down the tainted path it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost."  
  
I frowned, and looked at the floor, "Thanks." I muttered coldly.  
  
"What?" Bastila stared at me, then, "I didn't mean you were... oh, I... I meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant." I said coldly, "I'm just an essential tool to completing this mission. I'm a bloody hopeless case that's probably going to be locked away at the soonest convenience of the Jedi Council!"  
  
"I didn't mean that!" Bastila said, horrified.  
  
"You implied it. You implied that anyone who turns to the dark side is 'forever lost'." I hissed, glaring at her.  
  
"I am sorry, Revan." she said quietly, "I didn't mean to imply it." she frowned, as if trying to think why she had said it, "I suppose I'm taking the news of Dantooine's destruction quite hard. First Taris, now the Academy... is there no end to the killing?"  
  
"Death is a part of life, Bastila." I said calmly, "It happens to everyone eventually, and while I know you need to grieve, this really isn't the time."  
  
"That's heartless, Revan." Carth growled.  
  
I looked at him, with a piercing stare, "When everything's blowing up around you, and your only way out requires you to think, to focus, grief only slows you down."  
  
He winced. I had hit an accurate memory, and a very raw nerve with that one. But I was right.  
  
I turned back to Bastila, "You can grieve when we're safe. Meditating might connect you to the Force, enough to allow you to sense if they survived or not. Don't let emotion cloud your judgement, Bastila. We need to focus, here."  
  
She nodded, but Carth decided to note, "None of this will matter if we don't get out of this prison before Saul gets back!"  
  
"Saul mentioned that Lord Malak was on his way." Bastila said, frowning, "I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival... and to report the results of our interrogation. I only wish you had been able to resist the Admiral's questioning. I hope the information you revealed does not bring the entire galaxy under the dominion of the Sith."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not totally heartless! I wasn't about to just let Carth be tortured!" I snapped at her. "There was no value in keeping silent, when Saul already knew the answers to the questions he was asking!"  
  
"I've known Admiral Karath a long time and I think you're right." Carth said, looking at me with curiosity, "The interrogation was a sham. Saul was toying with us. He didn't care what we told him. I think it was just an excuse to torture us before Malak arrived."  
  
As he said those words, a wave of malice hit me, through the Force. A cruel passionate anger that I knew was meant for me. "Did you feel that?" Bastila asked, stunned by the darkness that had washed over both of us, "A disturbance in the Force. The Admiral has sent his message, the Dark Lord knows we are here now. Malak is coming." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, then we better hope the droids bust us out of here before he arrives." Carth noted.  
  
I smirked, and closed my eyes, reaching out with my Force senses. While T3 did not exist within the Force, HK gave off an echo that told me its location. From that, I could project, and hear them.  
  
"Query: Are you quite sure this is the correct direction?"  
  
"Beep beep."  
  
"Statement: But I killed that meatbag five minutes ago!" Squishing sound, most likely HK stepping on a corpse.  
  
"Beep boop."  
  
"Theory: You are doing this on purpose."  
  
"Beep."  
  
Blaster fire, screams, and I sensed death.  
  
"Beep beep boop boop."  
  
"Statement: If you did not possess security skills required to release the master, I would blast you too."  
  
"Whoop beep."  
  
"Suggestion: Put an arc-wrench in it."  
  
"Beep boop boop, whistle, beep beep bop." the sound of gears grinding... if my guess was right, they were right outside the holding area we were in.  
  
I opened my eyes, and smirked as the doors opened and the torture cells released us.  
  
"You may be droids, but when this is all over I'm going to see the Republic gives you both medals for your part in this!" Carth said gratefully.  
  
"Report: This tin can slowed me down, master." HK informed me, "If it were not for its inaccurate directions, I would have freed you sooner. I could easily have blasted the door, rather than rely on this junk-pile's navigation sequences."  
  
I sniggered, "HK, remember who does the repairs on the ship."  
  
HK's eyes flashed, but it didn't retort. "Whoop whistle, beep." T3 put in smugly.  
  
"Go let the others out, T3." I said pointedly, trying to diffuse the impending droid-feud.  
  
"Beep." the little droid rolled off, and returned a minute later with the rest of our crew not far behind it.  
  
"If I remember the layout of this ship our equipment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors." Carth noted, "After we grab our stuff we need to get to the main bridge controls. The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!"  
  
"We better get moving." Bastila said, "I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord."  
  
"Hey!" I snapped, "I resent that implication! I was a Sith Lord, too, remember?"  
  
Bastila sighed, "Malak has grown much more powerful, since your downfall, Revan." she said pointedly, "We cannot afford to risk your safety, at this juncture. You are the only one who can locate the Star Forge for us."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, let's get our equipment and blast our way to those bridge controls, then!"  
  
"Surprise and secrecy will serve us best." Bastila said coldly, "A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while the others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk."  
  
"Count me in, then." Carth said quickly, "I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I'm gonna find him on the Leviathan's bridge!"  
  
"I'm going with you." I said flatly.  
  
"That's a good idea." Bastila said, nodding, "The others can get to the Ebon Hawk on their own, but Carth and I might need your help. The three of us will get our equipment and make our way to the bridge. The rest of you head down to the docking hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. You'll have to find a way to deal with guards."  
  
"Don't you worry about that." Canderous said, smirking, "I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them!"  
  
"We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors open." Bastila told them, "Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force serve you well." I added. The reproachful look Bastila gave me was priceless, but no one else seemed too bothered, and Jolee actually sniggered.  
  
Canderous led the rest of the crew away, towards the docking bays. I made my way through the north doors to find something decent to wear.  
  
I was smirking as I looted the lockers to find my clothes, "What is so amusing, Revan?" Carth asked.  
  
"The leaders addressing their troops in their underwear." I said brightly.  
  
"You use the plural, leaders, rather than assuming you were the leader." Bastila noted.  
  
"This mission is a joint operation." I said, looking at her, "If anything, you're in charge, not me, Bastila. I have the power, but you have control of me." I noticed Carth was studiously avoiding looking at me, now. "Something wrong, Carth?"  
  
"No, nothing." he said quickly. Where I was looting the locker that held our clothing, Carth began raiding the weapons cabinet.  
  
I threw his orange jacket at his head. "Don't lie to me, Carth. I can tell, you know."  
  
He turned around, holding the jacket in front of him, as if suddenly self-conscious, "Just give me back my clothes, will you?"  
  
I grinned, and threw the pile of clothes at him.  
  
"We don't have time for this frivolous behaviour!" Bastila snapped. I glanced at her, then did a double take - she was fully clothed in her tan Jedi robes, and was clipping her lightsaber on her belt as I stared, "What?" she asked.  
  
"That was quick." I said flatly.  
  
She glared at me, and I shrugged, pulling on my own clothes, which consisted of the dark Jedi robes I had looted on Kashyyyk, and the black cloak I had stolen from Bandon's corpse. It didn't have a hood, which I would have preferred, but it still hung well on me.  
  
When I was fully dressed, with my lightsabers on my belt, I returned my attention to Bastila and Carth, "Let's go."  
  
x x x  
  
We made our way to the bridge, relatively easily. The few Sith that got in our way also got in the way of my lightsabers and Carth's blasters. When we reached the bridge, we were met by Saul, two dark Jedi, two grenadiers, and two Sith soldiers with blasters.  
  
"Very resourceful." Saul said to Carth, clearly impressed that we had managed to escape, "I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me."  
  
"The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul." Carth snapped.  
  
"Don't be a fool." Saul snapped, "I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."  
  
"He speaks the truth, Carth." Bastila warned, "I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching."  
  
"Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful." Saul said. I snorted at the very idea.  
  
"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth snarled.  
  
"You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do." Saul said. He didn't exactly sound heartbroken at the idea of killing his protégé.  
  
I sensed the guards behind us raising their blasters, and I held out a hand towards each of them, throwing lethal doses of Force lightening at them both. Two grenades flew at us, and Bastila caught them in mid-air with the Force, sending them back to their point of origin.  
  
Four down, three to go. Bastila took on one of the dark Jedi, I charged at the other one. Carth and Saul both stepped forward, while we fought the dark Jedi. I killed my opponent first, but Bastila wasn't struggling, so I left her to it, and watched Carth and the admiral.  
  
I wouldn't interrupt this any more than I would have interrupted Canderous' duel with Jagi. It was a matter of honour and betrayal, and I had no business interfering. Both men raised their blasters simultaneously, but Carth fired first, hitting Saul in the chest. I tilted my head to one side, fascinated - he would die within a few minutes, from that wound... unless some miracle made someone heal him.  
  
Saul's left hand went to his wound, but his right hand held his blaster firmly aimed at Carth... and he fired. But the act of dropping to his knees as he fired really messed up his aim, and the shot just grazed Carth's arm.  
  
Bastila dispatched her opponent, as well, and also turned to watch the duel.  
  
Carth walked slowly over to Saul, and kicked the blaster out of Saul's hand. Then he aimed his own blaster at Saul's forehead. "Take your time, Carth." I said quietly, "Make him suffer before he dies."  
  
"No!" Bastila snapped, "Carth, not like this! Do not give in to the hate."  
  
Carth glared at Bastila, "Don't you understand what this man has done to my life? Do you know the pain he's brought me?"  
  
"Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth. Do not become what you despise." she said calmly.  
  
"Saul is dying, Bastila." I snapped, "And every second of pain before it will satisfy a fraction of Carth's vengeance." I looked at Carth, "But she is right that it won't be enough."  
  
Carth stared at me, uncertainty clear in his eyes, but then he turned to Bastila, "I have to do this." he said flatly.  
  
She frowned and looked away, not wanting to witness her friend commit cold-blooded murder.  
  
Carth hit Saul across the face with the butt of his blaster, and then kicked the admiral in the gut, for good measure. I could sense the morbid satisfaction from him, with each blow. But then he frowned at the admiral, realising his victim was truly helpless... his conscience wouldn't let him kill the defenceless man. He shook his head and growled, "Damn you." then turned and stalked away from Saul.  
  
Saul was on his hands and knees... clearly beaten... but still, he had the determination to reach for his blaster. The sound of the weapon charging reached Carth's ears, and he spun around a second before the admiral could shoot, his own blaster in his hand again. Saul dropped dead with a smoking hole in his forehead.  
  
I smirked darkly, "Can't kill an unarmed man, Carth?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I might yet make an exception for you, Revan." he growled warningly.  
  
I laughed, "I doubt it. You're too honourable."  
  
"By what definition?" Carth asked warily.  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "Much that you'll hate to hear this... Mandalorian."  
  
Carth's jaw dropped and he glared at me, and a wave of indignation hit me in the face. He seemed speechless, in the horrified way.  
  
I smirked, "Your personal code of honour is far from Mandalore's code, Carth, don't worry about that... but the elements regarding honour in battle do match up. You could not kill an unarmed opponent - that is something that would defile your honour. That is why I made the comparison."  
  
He frowned, "I thought you believed in Mandalorian honour? Why did you kill Bandon, then?"  
  
"He deserved a dishonourable death. And while I would consider that Saul did as well, it was your choice to make. Now we don't have time to argue. Malak's on his way."  
  
Bastila bolted for the nearest computer terminal, and typed in the commands to open the docking gates, "There. We can go, now."  
  
x x x  
  
We made it easily enough to the docking level, and slaughtered our way through the Sith guards there. We had almost made it to our ship when another wave of malice hit me like a slap in the face, "He's here." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila stared through the door in front of us, "Is there another way around?"  
  
"No." Carth said.  
  
"What about if we sealed the doors and got the Hawk to fly around to this landing bay?" she asked hopefully. We were standing in the middle of a docking bay that was filled with dead Sith.  
  
"There's no room for the Hawk to land on top of all those fighter ships." I said flatly.  
  
Bastila looked worried, "We can't afford to face Malak, though." she said, almost panicking, "We can't risk it!"  
  
"We don't have a choice, Jedi." I said flatly, "We need to get to the ship... and he's headed this way, anyway."  
  
"I hate to admit it... but Revan's right." Carth said, frowning, "We still need a plan, though."  
  
"I keep him busy, you two run for the ship." I said, shrugging innocently, "When you're safely on the ship, I'll stun him. You be ready to fly when I run after you."  
  
"That seems awfully cowardly to me." Carth muttered.  
  
"When you're facing a superior enemy, cowardice is the best tactic." I said brightly, "And while I don't admit that he's superior to me, he certainly is more dangerous than either of you. Now let's go."  
  
I stepped through the door to find Malak there, waiting for us. As soon as Carth and Bastila stepped through the door, it closed behind us.  
  
"Darth Malak!" Bastila hissed angrily.  
  
"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila." Malak said, amused, "I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now." he turned his attention to me, "Besides, I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now I can hardly believe my eyes... tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"  
  
I smirked, "Well, I suppose a kiss is too much to ask for."  
  
Carth choked when he heard that. I don't think he'd worked out, yet, that Malak was the 'mysterious lover' I had told him so much about.  
  
Malak, on the other hand, just glared at me, "Your sense of humour is not appreciated." he growled.  
  
I smirked darkly, "Yeah, you never did like my idea of a joke, did you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, "I heard a rumour the Jedi had erased your memories, Revan."  
  
"They tried to block them. Not erase them. But either way, they failed." I said cheerfully, "And you... you tried to kill me, you hairless Wookiee!"  
  
He laughed, "You call that an insult?"  
  
"Oh, go jump in a Saarlac pit, you rancour's ass." I snarled.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and you get the feeling he'd be smirking if he could, "I'm going to enjoy this." he said coldly, igniting his lightsaber.  
  
'Bastila, grab Carth and go. Now!' I projected it through our bond, and she responded with an affirmation that had it not been purely telepathic would have been a curt nod.  
  
I drew my own red lightsaber, and took a defensive stance against Malak. He lunged at me, and a heated duel ensued. I didn't keep track of time, I was too focused on the fight. He was physically stronger than me, and his skill had improved since we last duelled. It took all my concentration to keep up with him and make a few offensive moves, myself.  
  
Eventually, however, it wasn't enough. He disarmed me, and pinned me to the wall, "Vengeance is sweet, Revan. But it seems the Force is on my side today." he held his lightsaber near my face, and his eyes glittered darkly, "I've always wanted to repay this favour, Revan." he moved the blade closer to my cheek, and I tried to shy away from it. I knew he was implying what I did to his jaw. I was genuinely terrified at the idea. I didn't really fear death - I'd come close enough to it, often enough, that I had learned not to fear it - but I did fear the idea of living like that.  
  
"Malak, please... don't." I whispered.  
  
"You're begging me?" he asked, clearly amused at the concept. He thought for a moment, then you'd swear he'd be grinning evilly if he could, "Give me a good reason not to."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, before I smirk crept onto my face, "You know the things I can do with my mouth. Wouldn't you rather imprison and tame me, instead of mutilating me?"  
  
He seemed to actually consider that possibility, for a moment, "No. It would be too much trouble to control you."  
  
"If you're threatening this, I'd be obedient!" I said quickly, desperation tingeing my words.  
  
A flash of gold, behind him, and he grunted in pain, releasing his grip on me and turning to face the threat behind him.  
  
Bastila caught her lightsaber, and held it aggressively, "This isn't over, Malak!"  
  
"Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty." Malak growled, "But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"  
  
Bastila charged Malak, with a flurry of lightsaber blows that backed him through the blast doors, "I'll hold Malak off. You two get out of here! Find the Star Forge!" she called back as she attacked.  
  
"No, Bastila, he's too strong!" Carth shouted, from the other direction.  
  
I tried to run after Bastila, but with a wave of Malak's hand, the doors slammed in my face.  
  
"Bastila! No!" I yelled, hitting the door with my fists.  
  
"The door's sealed, we can't get past! Come on, we have to get to the Ebon Hawk!" Carth said, running up to me, and trying to grab my arm to drag me away.  
  
I shoved him away, and took a step back. "I'm not leaving her behind, Carth." I held both hands in front of me, palms facing the door, but fingers curled so the knuckled touched, and I reached with the Force to the blast doors... I pulled as hard as I could, through the Force, channelling all my strength and focus into it, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
Carth watched, somehow aware of just how much raw power I was putting into my effort to open the door... he seemed awed, stunned, and a bit afraid.  
  
But eventually, I lost my temper, and with it my focus. I threw wave after wave of kinetic energy, spawned from my anger, at the doors. But still, they held fast.  
  
"Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain! Come on!" Carth said, trying to grab my arm again.  
  
"But she's my bond-mate!" I cried, "I can't leave her!"  
  
"We have to!" Carth snapped, "Bastila doesn't stand a chance against Malak, but we can't help her. Not here. We have to get off this ship and find the Star Forge. That's the key to beating the Dark Lord!"  
  
I stared at the door, trying to burn through the metal with the Force... but suddenly searing pain ripped through my mind. It was Bastila... he was torturing her... it was agony. The proximity caused a feedback through our bond. It was unbearable... I shrieked in pain, and dropped to my knees. I vaguely felt arms around me, picking me up gently... a light rocking as I was carried. The pain eased ever so slightly, but it was still searing my every thought.  
  
I felt cool metal underneath me, and as I was released from the grip of whoever was carrying me, I curled up in a ball on the cool surface. I barely felt the stab of an injection, through the haze of pain and terror clouding my mind... then everything went blissfully blank.  
  
x x x 


	8. Intoxication

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: I've had ideas for Korriban for ages. Especially Dustil - I had so many plot-bunnies (or should they be called plot-Gizka?) that I had to kill off several of them. But, hey, I did include as many as I could. This is a long chapter.  
  
snackfiend101: Glad you got that fixed. It doesn't make sense to me for Malak to be such a walkover - even in my first game through (7/9 scoundrel/consular) I wiped the floor with him on the Leviathan - but he was nearly unbeatable at the final duel. He should be unbeatable on the Leviathan.  
  
Firera: Dustil was fun to write... that's all I'm saying about him. And the slap hurt her pride more than anything else.  
  
Data: Malak was too easy in the game... I was just making up for that in this fanfic. Revan was more powerful, Force-wise... but physically, in a hand-to-hand duel, he beat her back. And that was supposed to have been a hard duel, I'm just not great at writing detailed fight-scenes - I said "eventually" he disarmed her... meaning it took him some time and effort to win the fight.  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: lol - that was the reaction I was going for with that line. Malak was just torturing Bastila - it was only that bad because there was a feedback through the Force-bond - like having a microphone too close to the speaker, makes a horrendous sound... the feedback through the bond turns a teensy dose of Force-lightening into the Cruciatus curse (sorry, HarryPotterism - I'm not doing a crossover, just a comparison). A gizka? You think that's a threat? I have a pet terentatek that'd like your gizka as a snack.  
  
RollingSkull: Heh, glad you like it. Herculean effort? Kira's persistence, check. Miracles? One this chapter, one in chapter ten, check and mate (nice pun, huh?). That's a point... I hadn't realised that... Revan making a big deal out of those DS comments was all her doing, not mine... she really is falling to the LS! Oh, and how do you think the final battle will play out, eh?  
  
rockerbabe: Yes, that's where that line came from. Never fear, Lashowe will suffer... mwahahahahahaa... read on.  
  
Brynn: Glad you like it.  
  
NathanPostmark: And here it is.  
  
HK-48: Malak is physically stronger than her, by far... when he said he surpassed his master after he betrayed her, he wasn't kidding.  
  
arrow maker: Hmmm... what are you on? Glitterstim? It's an appropriate question to ask you, considering this chapter's topic, and the fact I've seen Ewoks who make more sense. Yub yub.  
  
talar: Wow... I love your review! I thank you for your compliments. I agree with you, and the "intersentient" (cool word, BTW) interactions are why I read/write KotOR fanfics, too. I tried to ignore T3 in my other fic (and in the game, for that matter)... so I had to give it some part to play... and a personality of sorts doesn't hurt either, right? Carth hitting Kira was one of these things that people would think OOC until they see it in context, and then it makes sense... I can't see him not hitting her, in that situation. I figure the concept of losing a jaw should scare anyone, right? It's one of the reasons I sympathise with Malak - I know what it's like to eat through a PEG-tube, damnit - it ain't fun! There had to be a reason for Malak to hate her... a broken heart and a missing jaw work well enough for my plot-gizka. You're right about Saul - very creative of you - I bow to your superior methods of torture. I've not seen Firefly, though I've heard it's good.  
  
gammoreanprincess: Glad you like it. I hope she continues to surprise you.  
  
thesamonthemoon: I'm gonna wait and see how KotOR II plays out, before I decide what to do with this fic after the ending. Same with the other fic. But I have plot bunnies for both that account for the fact KotOR II is five years later. Glad you liked last chapter. Lol - Revan's idea of begging (and it wasn't for her life, it was to not be mutilated) was supposed to conjure that type of mental pictures... so my work there is done.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 8 - Intoxication  
  
I woke on my bunk on the Ebon Hawk, a sheet neatly tucked around me, my cloak had been removed, and I was wearing only my Sith robes. My head hurt, something awful... and the slight sting from the injection in my arm was irritating, too. I groaned, and tried to bury my face in the pillow, in the hope of hiding from the rest of the galaxy, and the pain I was feeling.  
  
"Hey, you're awake." Mission's voice came to my ears in spite of the pillow I had tried to wrap around my head.  
  
"Unfortunately." I grumbled.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked, "You looked like you were in real pain. Jolee gave you a sedative."  
  
"I'm still in pain." I mumbled into the pillow, "Malak's torturing Bastila... I'm feeling it through the Force-bond."  
  
"Ouch. That sounds bad." Mission said, "You want me to get you a pain-number?"  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
"Ok, wait here."  
  
Mission scampered off, leaving me alone to my pain... it had lessened to a level where I could just about think... it felt so far away, now... but it still hurt like hell.  
  
Mission returned, "This will only hurt for a second." she said gently, before sticking another injection in my arm. She sat back, and set the needle over, watching me, "Feel any better?"  
  
The pain faded, like a fog lifting. I felt so much better so quickly, it was difficult to believe I had ever been in pain. I sent this sensation back through the Force bond to Bastila, and I heard a faint thanks from her for the relief. "Much better." I said quietly, "What was that you gave me?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, will you?" she asked, "It's Icestim."  
  
I stared at her, "Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"Highly illegal, highly addictive pain-numbers." she confirmed, "Totally freezes the pain, hence the name. Someone could dismember you, now, and you'd not feel any pain."  
  
"I'll not take any more, then..." I said, frowning, "But I am still grateful. The pain was unbearable. Where did you find Icestim, though?"  
  
Mission grinned, "This used to be a smuggling ship, before we nicked it, remember? Davik had a few hidden compartments around, with the likes of Icestim, Adrenastims, and Glitterstim in them."  
  
"Adrenastims aren't illegal." I noted.  
  
"Yeah, but some twisted people mix them with Glitterstim to get a better high." Mission noted.  
  
"How did you know this?" I asked warily.  
  
"My brother spent a month as a dealer, on Taris." she said, shrugging, "It didn't pan out, but he did spend half that time explaining to me exactly why I should never take stims."  
  
I nodded, "Generally, they do cause dependency and addictions. I wouldn't take them unless it was necessary. Even some adrenastims can be addictive. That sort of dependency is a weakness - deprive an addict and they become such an easy target."  
  
"Interesting reasoning." Mission said, thoughtfully, "I like it better, too. Griff just told me all the horror stories about people who overdose, and stuff like that."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks, though. I suppose I did need the pain-number. But I'll only use it if I can't find some other way to deal with the pain."  
  
Mission grinned, "Cool."  
  
"Now, where are we?" I asked.  
  
"We're on the Ebon Hawk... on our way to Korriban." she said brightly, "We should be there within an hour."  
  
"We were a day away from Korriban, last time I checked." I noted, "And the Leviathan was heading in the opposite direction."  
  
"You were out for twenty-eight hours." Mission said quietly.  
  
I nodded... that made some sense. "And I'm starving."  
  
Mission grinned, "Well, unless Zaalbar's been particularly hungry in the last two hours, we've got plenty food." she stood up and offered me a hand, "Come on."  
  
x x x  
  
After I had eaten (and been compared to a Wookiee, by Mission, for my appetite), we braced for the landing on Korriban, then the crew assembled in the common room.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Mission asked.  
  
"I don't care what the plan is." Carth said flatly, "I'm going to find-"  
  
"No, you're not." I snapped. He glared at me. "Actually, I don't think I'm going to even let you leave the ship, Carth."  
  
Now he looked stunned, "What?! Why?! You can't keep me here!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I can." I said, my voice even, the sort of ominous calm that Jedi are known for - it usually scares the crap out of people when an evil overlord uses that tone, "I have the full honour-bound loyalty of Canderous and Zaalbar, not to mention the fact I own HK-47. The two Jedi on the ship will also undoubtedly agree with my logic. There is no way you are leaving this ship without my permission."  
  
"What logic might that be?" Jolee asked innocently.  
  
"That if he is let out, he will make a beeline for the Sith academy in the futile hope of finding his son. The Sith will kill him. I don't want him dead." I tilted my head to one side, "Not like that, anyway."  
  
"That logic works for me." Jolee said nonchalantly. Juhani nodded in agreement, and I smirked darkly at Carth.  
  
"This is my mission, now that Bastila is a hostage." I said coldly, "And you will do as I say, if you want to be a part of this mission."  
  
Carth glared at me, "To hell with your mission, Revan!" he snapped, "If I can save my son, that means more to me than even the Republic!"  
  
I blinked. I hadn't expected that one, "Too bad. I'm not letting you off this ship, Carth." I said calmly.  
  
He tried to shove past me, to get off the ship, but I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back on the floor, without even using the Force, "Don't make me tie you up and sedate you, Carth."  
  
He tried to pick himself up, "Let go of me, Revan!" he yelled.  
  
"Canderous, HK - see to it that he stays on the ship, while I'm out." I said coolly, giving HK a warning look, "And I want no permanent physical harm to come to him. Knock him unconscious if you really must, but do not under any circumstances mutilate or kill him."  
  
"You got it, Boss Lady." Canderous said brightly.  
  
"Statement: As you command, master."  
  
I smirked, and let go of Carth's wrist. He then came face-to-face with the wrong end of HK's blaster, as the droid quickly adjusted the setting to 'stun'. He quickly scrambled away from the droid, and picked himself up, backing away from the exit, slowly.  
  
"Now, rules regarding visits to Dreshdae city." I said calmly, "Jolee, I trust you not to get yourself in trouble." the old man smiled too innocently, and I knew he was trying to make me doubt that statement... but I also knew the old coot was not stupid, "Mission, if you will insist on exploring, take the old coot with you. I do not want my best stealth-tech getting herself killed, and while Zaalbar is a good friend to back you up when you're in trouble, you'll need a Force-adept bodyguard on this rock. Zaalbar, same rule applies - you may be strong, but a well trained Sith could still best you, using the Force. I don't want to risk your safety."  
  
Mission and Zaalbar both nodded, acknowledging that these rules were for their own safety.  
  
"Canderous, while you may come and go as you please, I'd prefer you to keep an eye on HK. I don't trust it." I said calmly.  
  
Canderous nodded, but HK whined, "Objection: Master, I am wholly loyal to you! I would never disobey a direct order!"  
  
"Still... I want Canderous to be able to remind you that I ordered you not to kill Carth. You do have a selective memory for that sort of thing. Don't think I don't remember Cassandra."  
  
HK sulked, but did not retort.  
  
"Who's Cassandra?" Carth asked warily.  
  
"Three years ago, when I was in control of the Sith fleet." I said calmly, "We captured a Jedi Knight, named Cassandra Tempus. She was a valuable source of information, but she was also resistant to my attempts to turn her to the dark side. I left her alone, for ten minutes, during which time I ordered HK to 'guard the prisoner'. I returned to a dead prisoner, and HK was holding a smoking blaster-rifle."  
  
Carth paled significantly, "And you're telling the droid to guard me?"  
  
"Commentary: The master never specified a lack of death, when she ordered me to guard that prisoner. I have, however, been ordered not to terminate your pathetic meatbag existence, so I shall do as I am ordered. Meatbag." HK answered.  
  
"You damned well better, unless you like the prospect of being melted for scrap, HK." I warned.  
  
"Statement: You are a cruel master, master. Query: Have I mentioned how much I like that aspect of your personality?"  
  
"Yes, HK, you have. Now do what you're ordered, or else." I growled.  
  
"Statement: As you wish, master."  
  
I sighed, and turned to Juhani, "Juhani. If you don't mind, I would like you to accompany me to the academy."  
  
Juhani looked stunned, "Why me?" she asked warily.  
  
"You're a young Jedi, of Cathar blood, which lends you to anger and impulsiveness. While I know this assumption is false, the Sith should believe you are a defecting Jedi, which would gain you entrance, with me." I said calmly, "I would appreciate the assistance, once I am inside the academy."  
  
"Why do you not choose Jolee?" Juhani asked, "He is surely more experienced."  
  
"He's also an old man who's set in his ways. The Sith would not believe that he could turn away from the light so easily." I looked at her carefully, "I know where your loyalties lie, Juhani, but I also know that you have enough anger in you that you could play the part of a disillusioned Jedi very well."  
  
She looked at me, just as carefully, "Very well. I will accompany you, Revan."  
  
I nodded, smiling, "All right, then. Let's go."  
  
x x x  
  
We passed the Czerka reps, with a Force persuasion that we owed them no money. But before we could get more than a few steps into Dreshdae, we ran into a Sith student tormenting three 'hopefuls'. I stopped to listen, out of morbid curiosity.  
  
"No, that is the wrong answer. Again!" the young Sith man yelled, "You pathetic hopefuls can't possibly all be this stupid, can you?"  
  
"P-please, Master Shaardan! Give us a chance! We'll do anything to get into the academy!" one of the hopefuls, a female Twi'lek who was wearing far too little clothing, begged.  
  
"Hmph. I'm no master... yet... but I like the sound of that." Shaardan said calmly, "Alright, one more question, though the lot of you are trying my patience. Alright. Let's say you become a Sith and I am your commanding officer. I give you an order to spare the life of an enemy. Do you do it?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Shaardan! Anything you command us!" the Twi'lek woman said immediately.  
  
"We would never oppose you!" the human male hopeful added.  
  
"No, no, no." Shaardan snapped, sighing, "Do you honestly believe that the Sith are in need of such snivelling cowards? Mercy is a weakness. If your leader shows weakness, it is your duty to kill him and show true authority... true power. That is why the Sith are strong." well, at least this boy knew what he was talking about. Although, if I were one of those hopefuls, I would have asked him why he wanted the prisoner spared - if it was for interrogation or to attempt to manipulate the prisoner into an ally, Shaardan's answer would be incorrect.  
  
"Th-thank you, Shaardan. We, uh... we understand now!" the hopeful man said.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Shaardan growled, "And you probably never will. You wouldn't survive five seconds in the academy... the other students would tear you apart! Bah! I can't be bothered with fools! Perhaps... I should... hmmm." he looked around as if seeking inspiration for how to deal with the hopefuls, "You! Jedi!" he called, his eyes resting on me, "You're looking to get into the academy, are you not? Of course you are... why else would you be here? Let me pose a question to you. These hopefuls will never survive in the academy. A lesson must be taught, here, but I am at a loss as to what form it should take."  
  
I tilted my head to one side, staring the young man down. He was so self-assured in his power and darkness... but while he had a great deal of darkness, his power was nothing compared to mine... motes of dust, an insignificant creature not worthy of my time.  
  
"I'm thinking to spare them the effort of being killed and do it myself." Shaardan said smugly, oblivious to my animosity, "Perhaps I shall turn their skin inside out? Or Force Lightning? It is a most impressive display."  
  
"You called me a Jedi." I said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" he asked.  
  
"You insulted me, boy." I hissed.  
  
He snorted, "I'm not afraid of you, woman." he retorted.  
  
"You have much to learn, child." I said coldly, curling my fingers, using Force grip on him. My eyes lit up and I smirked maliciously, as he let out a shrill feminine shriek that made it clear exactly what part of his anatomy I had used Force grip on... it sure wasn't his throat.  
  
The male hopeful whimpered in fear, and made himself elsewhere.  
  
I released Shaardan, "Now, do you fear me?" I asked coldly.  
  
He stared at me in horror, for a minute, trying to recover from the pain, before squeaking and running away. The two hopeful females stared at me, stunned. I turned to face them, and they scurried off to be somewhere that I wasn't.  
  
"That was... an interesting way to deal with that Sith boy." Juhani said, in a measured tone that belied the distaste I sensed from her.  
  
"I struck fear into his heart, and he certainly won't forget me in a hurry." I said calmly, smirking at the Cathar, "That is my goal, here. I need to get myself noticed by the Sith in order to gain entrance."  
  
"Very well." Juhani frowned, "Though I do wish such cruelty was not necessary."  
  
"When on Korriban, do as the Sith do." I said brightly. She scowled at me, and I smirked, "Come on. And I suggest you conceal your lightsaber, for now." I added, concealing my own lightsaber as well. I didn't want to be mistaken for a Jedi by any more of these bratty children - it was bad enough that I would have to pose as one for whoever was in charge of the academy now.  
  
I led her through the streets of Dreshdae, past a small weapons merchant, but we soon ran into more Sith students.  
  
"Look here, my dear friends... we have a group of newcomers to our little colony." the blonde woman, who seemed to be the ringleader of the group, said, "I don't believe I've seen any of them before, have you?"  
  
"Looks pretty fresh to me, Lashowe." one of the men said.  
  
"That's what I thought." the woman - Lashowe - said, "Well, stranger... I don't know whether you're aware of this or not, but here on Korriban the Sith do as they please. And we are Sith. Quite literally, whether you live or die depends upon our whim. What do you think of that, hmm?"  
  
"You can try to kill me. You'd fail, but you can try." I said calmly, smirking at her.  
  
"Those are very brave words for such an insignificant person. Do you not realize how many Sith are here in Dreshdae?" Lashowe asked, clearly rising to the challenge.  
  
I smirked darkly, "Watch who you call insignificant, little girl." I hissed, "Did you SEE Shaardan running by here at full-pelt, by any chance?"  
  
She frowned, "Yes... why?"  
  
I smirked, "Because I'm the one who scared the living hell out of him enough to make him run like an iriaz on adrenaspeed."  
  
Lashowe seemed a bit shaken at the idea, but quickly regained her composure, "I don't believe you. It would take more than the likes of you to scare Shaardan off."  
  
I glared at her, "Watch it, girl. You might be heading for more trouble that you're worth."  
  
One of the male students laughed, "I think someone just stood up to you, Lashowe."  
  
"Shut up, fool!" Lashowe snapped, "Unless you want to be next!"  
  
"Yeah? Anytime!" he retorted.  
  
"Stop it, this is boring." one of the other students said, "Let's just go back to the academy."  
  
"Fine, we'll go." Lashowe said, sounding exasperated, "As for you... I'll find you later. Trust me on that."  
  
I smirked, "I look forward to it." I said coldly, a threat clear in my tone. I would love to put that little brat in her place.  
  
x x x  
  
We made our way through Dreshdae, to the academy entrance. There were several people standing outside, who reminded me of Tanis... not in the slimy way, but in the dying-of-thirst kind of way.  
  
"What are these people doing here?" Juhani whispered to me.  
  
"I'm not certain." I replied quietly, "But it looks stupid." I walked over to the young Sith man who looked like he was trying not to laugh at the three 'hopefuls'. "Hello." I said, innocently, "I'm looking for someone who can admit me to the academy. Know where I could find one?"  
  
"Funny you should mention that." he said, smirking in a way that I really didn't trust, "I'm just conducting a test to see if these people are worthy of the academy. You have to stand over there for ten days."  
  
I laughed, "You think I'm stupid, boy?" I said, clearly amused at his stupidity for trying such a trick on me, "It would take more than endurance to get into the Sith academy." I looked at the three people standing there, and the one dead body on the ground next to them, "Poor fools." I said flatly, "How gullible do they have to be to fall for that?"  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed as he looked at me more carefully, "You'd be surprised how many people are so stupid."  
  
"No. I wouldn't." I said flatly, "Now, seriously. Who's in charge, at this academy?"  
  
"The master's name is Uthar. But it's his apprentice, Yuthura, who chooses who gets in." he said.  
  
Uthar... that creepy man who was Jorak's apprentice before Malak tried to kill me. Great. Uthar never did like me. "Where can I find Yuthura?"  
  
The boy laughed, "Well you might catch her at the cantina, in the evenings. But don't get your hopes up, she's not an easy mark."  
  
"Thank you for your help. Have fun tormenting these people." I said brightly.  
  
"Oh, I will." he said, smirking cruelly.  
  
I turned, and led Juhani away, "Are you just going to let him torture those people?"  
  
"On Korriban, there's one rule." I said flatly, "Survival of the fittest. And if their brains are unfit to tell that they're being tricked, they deserve it."  
  
"That is a very cruel way to look at it." she noted.  
  
"But it's the way this place works." I said, shrugging, "And it's worth your time remembering that. As long as we're here, we must always be on alert for tricks and attacks. This planet is a training ground for the most vicious of the Sith, and they like to practice on whatever they perceive as an easy target."  
  
She frowned, but decided not to argue.  
  
We returned to Dreshdae city, and made our way to the cantina. I ordered a glass of Mandalorian firewater, but Juhani refused to even touch anything alcoholic, so she did order some sort of soft-drink.  
  
We sat and watched the cantina. Several Sith students did come and go, usually scaring off spacers and hopefuls when they made the effort to put in an appearance. I found it interesting to watch. I only took tiny sips of my drink, which meant it lasted for hours.  
  
When it was starting to get dark outside, a small group of Sith came in, closely followed by a violet Twi'lek woman who clearly was not with the other three, though she wore the same uniform. She made her way to the corner, where the bartender immediately brought her a drink, which she must order regularly for him to do such a thing.  
  
The three other Sith students looked to be in their late teens, two human boys with dark hair, and a gold Twi'lek girl. The girl seemed to be a friend of one of the boys, who seemed familiar to me... but the other boy was nervous. I focused on the conversation, through the Force, "Oh, come on, Ma'el, give him a chance." the familiar boy said, sounding exasperated, "Let him buy you a drink, talk to him. Please?"  
  
"Why should I?" the Twi'lek asked coldly, "I only put out for powerful men. This boy is not worth my time."  
  
The familiar boy scowled, "He likes you. He has a crush on you. You could probably make him do ANYTHING, with that sort of hold over him."  
  
She glared, "That would be of interest if he weren't such a pitiful wimp." she snapped.  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like you haven't already slept with half the academy." the boy retorted.  
  
"Five men. That is not half the academy!" she snarled.  
  
"And what's the fatality rate?" the boy asked, smirking.  
  
"Eighty percent." she said sulkily. That means four out of five. "But that is not my fault! And it's better than your fatality rate!"  
  
"I am not the school slut!" he snapped, "I've only dated one person. And I cannot believe you would bring that up!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned and stormed off. "Go play with your blasters, or something." she shot back, over her shoulder, as she left the cantina.  
  
The boy blinked, "I will never understand that girl." he muttered, moving to sit next to the other boy, "She said no. Don't take it personally, though, she turned down Gary, too."  
  
"Gary?" the other boy asked, "That guy a year behind you two? The one every woman in the academy - besides the two Twi'lek, apparently - drools over?"  
  
"Yep. She brushed him off because he wasn't powerful... and yet she flirted with Master Uthar."  
  
"That's just wrong on so many levels."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." the familiar boy said.  
  
They continued to talk, as I focused on his aura, trying to analyse him. His aura was clearly familiar to me, but I didn't recognise his face. Suddenly, it hit me - Tatooine. This boy was the younger of the three Sith we had fought on Tatooine - the one who ran away. He was just a student? I wouldn't have thought it from the first time I saw him, on Tatooine - he seemed quite powerful, in his own right. I wonder why he would have been outside the academy on such a high-level mission. I made a mental note to find out, before shifting my attention to the purple Twi'lek.  
  
She was watching the other two Sith in the room carefully... but as soon as my gaze turned on her, she looked at me. Her aura was intense, she was powerful and very dark... but there was still compassion visible in her, though deeply buried. Her aura oozed power, which led me to believe she wasn't merely a student.  
  
I was just about to stand up to go over to speak to her, when a drunk man stumbled into Juhani, "What the hell is your kind doing here?" he grunted, "Bad enough I have to deal with all these other idiots, but now there's a stinkin' Cathar on this world too?"  
  
"I have as much right to be here as you do, SIR!" Juhani growled.  
  
"Go breathe on someone else. I've met Wookiees with better breath than yours, you noxious, obnoxious moron." I hissed.  
  
"Ooooo! Big woman, the Jedi, shooting her mouth off from behind a lightsaber, or whatever you're carrying." the drunk taunted, "Hiding behind your pet Cathar... And a woman at that!"  
  
"Jedi?" I asked dangerously, "There's no need for that sort of insult around here!" I snarled, standing up to face the drunk directly - he was an inch taller than me, "And I assure you I hide behind neither my FREIND-" I emphasised the word, to show she was no pet, "-or my lightsaber."  
  
The drunk seemed more interested in Juhani than me, however... which only served to make me more angry - I do not like being ignored. "We should have exterminated all you Cathar when we had the chance."  
  
"Wha... What do you know about my world?" Juhani asked, stunned.  
  
I contemplated a repeat performance of Shaardan's torture... but I also wanted to know what this psycho was talking about, before I hurt him too badly. "I know enough that... Hey, wait a minute... you look familiar somehow..."  
  
"What? You..." Juhani asked... distant and painful recognition flashed through her aura... but she couldn't place him beyond the fact he was familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" I growled at the drunk man.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Jedi trash." he said dismissively.  
  
I grabbed him by the collar, and pinned him to the bar, "Take that back, worm!" I snarled, "I am no Jedi, and if you ever call me that again, I'll rip your throat out with your own ribs!".  
  
He cringed, "All right, all right, you're not a Jedi. I get it." he said, squirming out of my grip. I let him go. He turned to face Juhani, again, picking up on his previous train of thought, "Hm... now where could I have... No, he's dead and she likely is too. I..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Juhani demanded.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." the drunk man said, shrugging, "Still, I think a specimen like you would be a nice addition to my collection." he turned to me, "So what would it take, young lady, for you to sell your pet here to me?" I felt a wave of anger bristle from the Twi'lek who I realised was watching this whole exchange.  
  
"She's not for sale." I said coldly.  
  
"Now don't be so selfish. We both know Cathar aren't real people anyway." he said, "The females make amusing pets, but males should be put down like the animals they are. I remember one time on Taris..."  
  
"What?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Juhani snarled, standing up so sharply that her chair clattered to the ground, emanating a palpable wave of anger, much stronger than that which the Twi'lek woman had done.  
  
"Calm down, Juhani." I said gently, "Remember what I told you about your anger."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO ON TARIS, YOU SCUM?!" she yelled, heedless of my warning.  
  
"Put one of you down like the animals you are." the man sneered, "So easy... then I saw one of the females on the auction block, but those darn Jedi..."  
  
"It was you!" Juhani said, horrified, her anger mounting, and I was sure she would lose her temper soon.  
  
"What? Me? Oh ho! Now I recognize where I've seen that face before." the drunk jeered smugly, "You were the little Cathar I was going to purchase. But those Jedi came and stole my pet away from me!"  
  
"Be grateful you survived the encounter." I hissed, "If I had been there, you wouldn't have."  
  
Juhani smirked darkly at that, acknowledging the deeper meaning in my words. If that pack of Padawans I had taken with me to Taris had actually bothered to tell me they were raiding a slave-market, this man most likely wouldn't have survived it.  
  
"When I was fighting with the Mandalorians against the Cathar, I developed an appreciation for these creatures. They make excellent servants if properly trained." he explained, "Surely you must feel the same way I do about the lesser, non-human species. The Sith at least let their feelings show on the outside."  
  
"You... My homeworld..." Juhani whispered, her emotional pain almost tangible.  
  
"Come now, will you let your pet go?" the man asked, "I'm sure we can come up with a price we both think is fair."  
  
"You couldn't afford the price it would cost for me to let you lick the dirt from her boots." I hissed.  
  
"And I will see you dead for what you have done to my people!" Juhani snarled.  
  
"Uh... hold on a second! Don't be hasty!" he said, backing away a few steps.  
  
"He's not worth the effort, Juhani." I said dismissively.  
  
"But... he helped destroy my homeworld." she growled.  
  
"And I told you about anger-management." I said coldly, "Go back to the ship and take it out on that punch-bag Canderous found."  
  
She sighed, "Very well... you are right. He is not worth my effort." she glared at him.  
  
"Get lost before I change my mind, fool." I hissed, returning to my drink.  
  
"I will have you yet!" he hissed in Juhani's ear, before he left the cantina.  
  
She shivered, "My Cathar blood seethes at the thought of that man still running free." she growled quietly, "I cannot stand still while I think about it, but... but I will not give in to my anger either." I noticed she deliberately chose her wording - she thought the words 'dark side', but said 'anger', because of where we were. "He will pay for his crimes, though. He will most likely be following us... me. If we could find him first, then he may not be able to set in motion whatever he has in store for us."  
  
I nodded, silently agreeing with her. We both sat down again, and I felt her anger simmer down to a slightly less volatile level.  
  
I then looked up and saw the Twi'lek woman watching us carefully. I smiled at her, and nodded. She stood up and walked over to us, "Hello, there. I don't believe I have seen you around here, before." she said, sitting next to me.  
  
"We're new here." I said, shrugging, "Just landed this morning."  
  
"And what brings you to Dreshdae?" she asked, "I saw that display, with the slaver. It was quite impressive."  
  
"We want to enter the Sith Academy." I smiled innocently, "You wouldn't know how we could get in, would you?"  
  
She smiled at me, "Well, as I said, you managed to impress me. I am Yuthura Ban, second only to Master Uthar of the Sith academy here in Dreshdae. I am the one who decides which few of the many hopefuls who travel here to train actually become a Sith."  
  
"Ah, I found the right person." I said brightly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Indeed you have. I sense... that you are very strong in the Force. But I also sense that your skills are well honed - why would you need admittance to the Sith academy? With your skill, you could likely get directly into the Sith fleet easily."  
  
"Does it matter why?" I asked, "If you put me through the academy, you would get the credit for my skill when I graduate."  
  
"Hmmm... that is true." Yuthura said, considering the thought, "Very well, I will take you to the academy and we shall see if you are ready to join the ranks of the Sith." she glanced at Juhani, who was eyeing her warily, "I have only one other question. What of this... companion of yours?"  
  
"I also wish to join the academy." Juhani lied smoothly, "I am a defecting Jedi." the dishonesty was nearly undetectable, she blocked that element of her thoughts so effectively.  
  
"Ah, a valuable commodity, indeed. Very well, you may both come to the academy together." Yuthura said calmly, "Are you ready to go there now?"  
  
"Yes, we are." I answered.  
  
x x x  
  
Uthar Wynn looked worse than the last time I remember him. His tattoos concealed most of the disfiguring blotches on his skin, but not all. His head was shaven, now, which contrasted sharply with the wiry black hair he had had as Jorak's apprentice. His presence had always been austere, but something about his 'better than everyone else' attitude grated on me, and while he knew how to show deference, I had only seen him do it once.  
  
"Greetings, prospective students." Uthar said, as we entered the central hall, and the semi-circle of accepted hopefuls was completed, "It appears we have a late entry. Who do you bring before me, Yuthura? A young human and a Cathar, both bristling with the Force?"  
  
"Both of whom have had some training, it seems, Master Uthar. Very promising, I think." Yuthura answered.  
  
"That I'll judge for myself, thank you." Uthar said coldly, "Tell me, human... what do you know of the ways of the Sith? What preconceptions has your mind been polluted with?"  
  
"The Sith use their passion to fuel the Force, they rule through power, and they dominate the weak." I said proudly.  
  
Uthar regarded me with curiosity, "That is true." he said, interest in his tone, "Though you say it as if it is only part of what you know."  
  
I smirked, "I could talk all day about the merits of the Sith. But we don't have the time." I said brightly.  
  
He turned to Juhani, and asked, "And you? What are your preconceptions?"  
  
"The Sith do what they want and pay no heed to duty or discipline." she said defiantly.  
  
"Untrue." Uthar said calmly, "The Force demands discipline from all who use it, and the Sith demand duty. The truth goes far beyond such a superficial evaluation. The Jedi equate the light with goodness and strength and the dark with weakness and evil. That is their tradition and it is truly no surprise that they cling to it for comfort. We, however, do not treat the Force as a burden. We treat it as a gift, a thing to be celebrated. We use it to acquire power over others... and why should we not? Because the Jedi say we should not?"  
  
"But... power without consideration of morality is a weakness." Juhani said, frowning.  
  
Uthar laughed, "You are brave to argue, young one. I have met few students who would speak so openly to me. Ask yourself first what this 'morality' is? How is it created? Who does it benefit? Where do your notions of 'good' and 'evil' come from? You may come to the realization that morality is but an obstacle to overcome... or not. The discovery is yours to make, should you be ready."  
  
Juhani frowned, but didn't retort again.  
  
"We are as the Force is meant to be." Uthar said, "The Jedi would hide that from you... they would tell you the dark side is too quick, too easy, all so that they need never challenge the passions that lie within them. Joining with us means realizing your true potential. It means not stifling yourself solely for the sake of hide-bound shamans and their antiquated notion of order. Be what you were meant to be." wow, he must have a good speech-writer. "What say you, Lashowe? Are you ready to learn the secrets of the dark side? Dare you?"  
  
"I dare, Master Uthar! I am ready!" the blonde brat replied eagerly.  
  
"Brash and fiery, as expected." Uthar said calmly, "Turn that passion to your advantage, child. What of you, Mekel? Are you ready?"  
  
"I am, Master. More than ready." the young man who had been tormenting the three hopefuls outside the doors to the academy replied.  
  
"I sense much anger within you, young one." Uthar said, "That is good. That will provide you power. And Shaardan... what of you?"  
  
"I am always ready!" Shaardan said. Though I noticed he was diligently avoiding looking at me.  
  
"I see. You had best gather your wits for the trial ahead, boy, or you will not last." Uthar warned, "And you, young Cathar? Does this interest you? Are you ready to learn more of what I speak?"  
  
"I... am unsure." Juhani said warily. She was being honest... this is the wrong time for honesty!  
  
"An honest answer." Uthar said coldly, "You will make little progress, however, if you do not come to learn that any opportunity, even an unsure one, must be snatched."  
  
"I would not have come here if I were unwilling to 'snatch' the opportunity... master." she said, just as coldly.  
  
"Very good. Your anger should help you, here." Uthar told her, then he turned to me, "And what of you, young human?"  
  
"I am ready." I said, smirking.  
  
"Are you?" Uthar asked, "I can see into your heart, young human, and I see the darkness that is there. I believe you will go far. Now, then. All of you six recruits have shown a degree of facility with the Force... you all have the potential to become true Sith. Only one of you, however, will succeed. The one who succeeds will be admitted to the academy as a full Sith. All others must wait until next year and try again... if you survive." he smirked darkly as he said this, "My pupil, Yuthura, shall be your teacher and master while you attempt to prove yourselves. Heed her words."  
  
"As Master Uthar said, none of you are true Sith YET." Yuthura said. Oh, if only she knew who she was talking to. "For that to occur, one of you must do enough of worth... gain enough prestige... to be selected. What is an act of worth? You must learn that for yourselves. Remember that you are competitors, here... fight for your destiny, or go home."  
  
"If you wish to gain a lead over your competitors, the first of you to learn the Code of the Sith and tell me of it will be rewarded." Uthar told us, "The rest is for you to discover. Welcome to the dark side, my children... your one chance at true greatness lies here."  
  
The group dispersed, but I waited, "What do you want, young one?" Uthar asked me, "You have not had time to do anything of worth, yet."  
  
I smirked, "I already know the Sith code."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Very well, tell me."  
  
"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." I quoted smoothly.  
  
Uthar seemed surprised that I already knew this, "Yes, good. You do, indeed, know the Code of the Sith. Speaking the words and knowing the words are, however, two different things." he said, "Tell me then, true or false: victory by any means is desirable."  
  
"False." I said instantly, "Unless victory proves your superiority, it is an illusion, it is temporary. For example, stabbing someone in the back, and letting them get away, even if that is not your intention, is not a desirable victory. They could return to fight you face to face."  
  
Uthar now sounded suspicious, "True or false: there is nothing worse than love."  
  
"False. Mercy is far worse than love." I answered, "In fact, in the right conditions, love can create passion, which fuels the Force. In some situations, it can be beneficial. Mercy is, on the other hand, of no use to a Sith."  
  
Uthar's jaw dropped ever so slightly, as he stared at me. I smiled innocently at him. "Well done. I will test you no more... you know the Code. Very impressive."  
  
I smiled and nodded my thanks, then I led Juhani out of the central room, to explore the rest of the academy.  
  
x x x  
  
"I have only ever seen the central hall, and the resident master's personal study, when I visited this place." I told Juhani.  
  
She nodded, "So you wish to investigate the building more thoroughly, while we are here?"  
  
"That's about right, yes." I said, smiling.  
  
She frowned, and kept close to me, as we wandered the halls. I found several training rooms, and a library, but it was getting late, so we made our way to the residential area. The students' quarters were incredibly spartan. They didn't even have doors. It wasn't too difficult to find the two 'rooms' we were assigned to. Each consisted of a small alcove in the corridor, with an uncomfortable single bed, and a footlocker. The lockers were secured with a very complex password, so it was possible to keep some things a secret, here.  
  
Juhani's 'room' was first, and mine was just down the corridor from her. "Well, I suppose this is the best we shall get here." Juhani muttered, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Aside from the fact we're technically allowed to go back to our ship if we want, I don't think this is so bad." I sighed, "I've seen worse conditions to live in."  
  
"As have I." Juhani replied, "I have endured worse."  
  
I frowned, and nodded. She is most likely referring to the slave-market on Taris. "Well, I hope you sleep well." I said calmly, "We've got a long day ahead of us."  
  
I made my way to my own room, and rooted through the locker. Some clean Sith robes, a vibroblade, and a datapad titled 'How to be a Sith'. I added my shoulder bag to the locker, and reset the password to 47-green-red-34-K - it was a compilation of familiar numbers that I wouldn't forget in a hurry, even though it was complicated.  
  
I did sleep well that night, though the dreams of torture, screaming in agony, the scent of burnt flesh, and the taste of blood, filled my mind. I still somehow managed to wake relatively refreshed... in that I wasn't as tired as I had been before I went to sleep... but those dreams worried me. In spite of the Icestim I had taken, she was still suffering, and the thought upset me.  
  
As soon as I was awake, I tried to channel some comforting thoughts to her. I would save her. Don't give up. But her mind was closed off. In trying to seal herself off from the pain, she had also blocked me out. I would likely only feel her pain in dreams, because of it, but she would not feel any comfort I could try to give her, either.  
  
I got up, and took my own things out of the locker, ignoring the three items that had been there before, and made my way down the corridor.  
  
Juhani was waiting for me, there. After exchanged greetings, we made our way down the corridor, towards the main hall. We were blocked by Yuthura, however, "Ah, there you are... my favourite prospect for the year." Yuthura said to me.  
  
"Go on ahead, Juhani. I'll catch up with you in a minute." I said. Juhani frowned, and nodded. She edged past Yuthura, who showed no interest in stopping her, and disappeared around the corner. "Your favourite?" I asked too-innocently.  
  
"Absolutely." Yuthura said, smiling, "By my estimation, you are far more likely to achieve the prestige necessary to join the Sith than any of the others. As a matter of fact, I am so certain of that that I'm willing to offer you an opportunity of the once-in-a-lifetime variety. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"Of course." I answered immediately. Never give up an opportunity to hear information, even if you later choose not to use it, at least you will know it.  
  
"Good. I do so adore someone who's willing to take a chance." Yuthura said, smirking, "As I said, you're no doubt going to be the one whom Uthar chooses to become a Sith. With my help, of course. Once that occurs, he will take you into the Valley of the Dark Lords to the tomb of Naga Sadow to administer the final test. There you and I will be alone with him. The perfect time to, shall we say, arrange for a change in the academy's leadership?"  
  
"Hmmm... sounds like a reasonable arrangement to me. But what makes you think you can trust me?"  
  
She shrugged, "I suppose you could betray me." she said calmly, "Even the hint of betrayal from his pupil and Uthar would move to eliminate me. But this is a very good opportunity for you... you can start off your Sith career as the right hand of the head of the academy: me. Uthar will not offer you that."  
  
"All right, then." I smirked, "I'll think about it."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "You do that." she said flatly, before turning to leave.  
  
I set off in the opposite direction from Yuthura, in search of the dining hall. I hadn't found it the previous night, and I was quite hungry now.  
  
I turned a corner, to see two students fighting in the corridor. Unlike a traditional duel, the elder student (who looked to be in his mid-twenties) seemed to have taken the younger boy (who was the same one I had encountered on Tatooine) by surprise, and pinned him down without using any weapons. "Come on, just tell me where it is." the older student said.  
  
"No way. Get your own toys." the younger student snapped.  
  
"Want me to break this arm?" the older student asked, twisting the younger boy's arm behind his back, "Then you'd not be able to use it."  
  
"It's contraband. How do I know you won't just tell Uthar about it?" the younger student hissed, through the pain.  
  
"That's your problem, not mine." I heard a cracking sound as he twisted the younger student's arm a bit too far.  
  
The younger student lost his temper, then... I felt a palpable wave of anger hit me, even from this distance... and it sent the older student flying into a nearby wall. The young boy picked himself up, to his feet, holding his left hand out defensively, while his injured right arm was held to his chest.  
  
"You sneaky rotten brat!" the older student yelled, picking himself up.  
  
The younger boy smirked, "Yes, I am. But I'm a dangerous brat to piss off."  
  
The older student laughed, "I can beat you, any day, kid."  
  
"Try me."  
  
The older student drew his lightsaber. The younger boy smirked, and with a wave of his left hand he sent the weapon clattering down the corridor. The older student glared at him, and threw a bolt of lightening at the boy.  
  
I sensed the boy tap into the Force, to dodge the lightening at inhuman speed. Then he used Force grip on the older student's ankle, pulling it towards him, so the older student fell on his back. The boy, still using the Force to accelerate his movement, had his foot on the older student's throat within a second. "Give up?" he asked, smirking.  
  
The older student couldn't speak, because the younger boy was putting too much pressure on his throat. He made a grunting noise, and tried to nod.  
  
The younger student smirked, "Good. Now, if you tell anyone about my contraband weapons, I'll use them to rearrange your face." he released the other student, who quickly scrambled to his feet. The younger boy kicked him in the stomach as he tried to stand up, knocking him back onto the floor again. The boy laughed cruelly at him, and stormed off, almost running into me. "You take a wrong turn somewhere?" he asked me coldly.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, brat." I hissed, "While I'm impressed at your fighting skills, I'm not the pushover that guy was."  
  
He looked me up and down warily, and I sensed recognition as he looked at me, "Mmhm. Then again, it'd be difficult to be more of a pushover than him."  
  
"I imagine so." I said, smirking, "I recognise you." I said flatly.  
  
He paled slightly, "I don't see why. I'm sure you've never seen my face before."  
  
I smirked darkly, "Oh, the number of people I could use that line on myself, it's not even funny." I chuckled at that thought, "You were on Tatooine, wearing a half-mask, but your aura and your eyes are unmistakable."  
  
"My aura? You're an empath?" he asked, edging away from me warily.  
  
"Every Force-adept has some degree of empathy... just so few Sith bother to hone the skill." I said, smirking, "Don't worry. I've no reason you hunt you down - you didn't hurt her."  
  
He bit his lip nervously, "Yeah... well, you killed my teacher and his apprentice. That's a big deal, you know."  
  
"I'm sure." I said flatly, "Why were you harassing her?"  
  
"Her face was on the list." he said, "My teacher had this list of people who were supposed to be travelling with Bastila Shan."  
  
"I see." I said coldly, "Well, the Twi'lek girl is a member of my crew. She's on my ship right now if you feel like apologising to her." the clear sarcasm in the suggestion made it obvious how little I cared if he apologised or not, "And I can assure you, with absolute certainty, that Bastila Shan is nowhere near my ship."  
  
"Maybe we got the wrong Twi'lek. Shit happens." the boy said, shrugging.  
  
"Shit happens. Cute." I said, smirking, "What is your name, anyway, kid?"  
  
"Don't call me kid." he growled.  
  
"You'd get along great with that Twi'lek, if you hadn't tried to kill her." I said flatly.  
  
"I didn't try to kill her. I tried to take her hostage." he retorted.  
  
"Well if you don't want to be called 'kid', what should I call you?" I persisted.  
  
"The name's Dustil. That satisfy your curiosity enough?" he asked coldly.  
  
Carth's gonna hate this... when I tell him I almost killed his son on Tatooine... oh, well, I'll just avoid telling him. "I was actually hoping to forge alliances within the academy." I said, "You seem like a strong individual."  
  
"I am." Dustil said, smirking, "I'm top of my class."  
  
"Perhaps you could help me?"  
  
He eyed me critically, "Why should I? What's in it for me?"  
  
"If you have any degree of Force sense, you can tell how powerful I am. Would I not be a valuable ally?"  
  
"Yes... yes, you would." he said warily, "All right, I'll help you."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you. You could start by telling me which way the dining hall is."  
  
x x x  
  
"I heard you mention contraband weaponry." I said, as we walked, "What's that about?"  
  
"We're not supposed to use blasters, here." Dustil explained, "Apparently they're too clumsy, and not fitting a Sith." he smirked, "Doesn't mean a good shot won't kill you, though. I don't like sleeping with a bladed weapon under my pillow, hence I acquired a blaster."  
  
"I saw it, on Tatooine." I noted flatly.  
  
"Yeah. And you also saw how good my aim is."  
  
"That stealth belt cost twenty credits." I noted.  
  
"Too bad." he said blithely - clearly, he had no intention of reimbursing us for the damage - as we walked into the central hall.  
  
Juhani was waiting for me, there, "Who is this boy?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not a kid." he growled.  
  
"He's the one who got away on Tatooine." I told Juhani. She nodded, eyeing the boy warily, "I told him he'd get on great with Mission if he hadn't tried to kidnap her."  
  
"His complaints of not being a 'kid' do sound a great deal like hers, indeed." Juhani noted, smiling.  
  
"Dustil, this is Juhani." I said, "I trust you recognise her?"  
  
"Yeah." he said, eyeing Juhani with at least as much suspicion as he had shown for me.  
  
"Juhani, this is Dustil." I continued.  
  
Juhani nodded curtly to Dustil, "Manners dictate that I should say it is a pleasure to meet you... but we have already met, and it was not a pleasure."  
  
Dustil laughed, "Hey, I was just following orders. Would have got me a few more steps up the food chain if we'd found who we were looking for."  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
He smirked darkly, "I know I'm stronger than my teacher. If you hadn't done it for me, I'd have killed them and taken the credit for catching Bastila. That would get me noticed by the higher ranking Sith, and I'd be out of this dump."  
  
"Good plan, Dustil." I said, nodding, "But you missed one detail. Bastila's not an easy girl to catch. Revan tried it. Malak tried it. Bandon tried it. Hell, even Calo Nord tried it. Look where most of them are."  
  
"Yeah." he said, shrugging, "I know that now. One thing I don't know, though, is your name."  
  
"Call me Kira."  
  
"You say that like it's not your name?" he said, his tone making it a question.  
  
"You're only the second person to notice that." I said brightly.  
  
"And you're not going to give me any other name for you, are you?" he asked flatly.  
  
"No, I'm not." I said flatly.  
  
"You do know Kira means 'dark lady', right?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" I asked - I hadn't known it.  
  
"I knew someone with that name, before I joined the Sith." he said, frowning. Clearly he didn't like to think about his life before the Sith. "She used to brag about its meaning."  
  
"I see." I said flatly, "I understand why." I smirked, "Now, weren't you leading the way to the dining hall?"  
  
"Yes... I was. It's this way." he turned and walked off in the opposite direction from the residential area. As we walked, he explained, "Some of the new students have a problem with where the dining hall is, though. It's just past the interrogation rooms and the training complex. The smell can be off-putting, unless you're used to it."  
  
"That is disgusting." Juhani said coldly.  
  
"It could be worse... it could be next to the latrines." I noted.  
  
Dustil sniggered, "No, that's the meditation room. It makes it difficult to focus, sometimes, I can tell you." he said brightly.  
  
I laughed at that, even though I could tell he was telling the truth.  
  
We then arrived at the dining hall. It was a large room hewn into the stone itself, like the rest of the academy. The tables were laid out evenly, and each could sit six people, except the large table at the head of the room, which appeared to be the staff table.  
  
Dustil led us to a table near the back of the room, at which three other students were already sitting, and he proceeded to steal a sandwich from the red-haired girl he sat next to, "Kira, Juhani, this is Velsa and Ronan." he said, pointing to the red-haired girl and the black-haired boy. "And that's Kel." he added, as an afterthought, nodding to the brown-haired boy at the far corner of the table. I recognised Kel as the nervous boy Dustil had been talking to in the cantina, before.  
  
"Hi." Velsa said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"These're some of the new hopefuls, right?" Ronan asked, "You do know Yuthura's rigged this year's admittance, don't you?"  
  
"I know." I said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, so it's you?" Ronan asked, "Tough break." he added to Juhani, with no sympathy in it at all. Juhani glared at him.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"I hear things." Ronan said, smirking smugly.  
  
"Right." I said coldly.  
  
"Kira's asked for some help getting into the academy." Dustil explained, "Take a good look at her, guys."  
  
All three of the students looked at me carefully, "She's powerful." Velsa said flatly.  
  
"And she's hot, too." Ronan said, smirking at me. I gave him a pointed glare, and he looked away still smirking.  
  
"Yuthura can try to rig the system all she wants, doesn't mean I don't want to work out my own evil plots for myself." I said calmly, "Those four have been here longer than we have - what can you tell me about them?" I asked, referring to the four other hopefuls.  
  
"The three you have to worry about are Lashowe, Shaardan and Mekel. The other guy, I don't even know his name, isn't a threat." Dustil said, smirking, "Wouldn't even be a threat to a blind and deaf womp-rat."  
  
I sniggered, "Ok, what about those three?"  
  
"You're not worried about your friend?" Velsa asked, looking at Juhani.  
  
"No. If I get in first, she can get in next time around." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Whatever." Velsa shrugged and sat back, watching us. She snatched back her stolen sandwich from Dustil and smacked him over the head with it, before dropping it on the table in front of him.  
  
"Hey!" Dustil snapped, while the other two boys sniggered at him. He frowned, then looked around, "Shaardan's a lazy pig, I'd watch my back around him if I were you."  
  
"I've learned to watch my back the hard way." I said coldly, "That shouldn't be too much trouble. Go on."  
  
"Lashowe's aura reminds me of Ma'el." Ronan said, smirking, "I'd not be surprised if she tries to get in by flirting with Uthar."  
  
"There's a mental picture we didn't need." Dustil said coldly.  
  
"Mekel's secretive, though." Velsa said, pointedly ignoring Ronan's comment, "I don't think any of us have any idea what his plans are."  
  
"Best way into the academy is to get something valuable from the ruins." Dustil said flatly, "That's how most people get in. But it's also how most hopefuls get killed."  
  
"Hmmm." I looked at the other four hopefuls carefully - if Ronan was right about Lashowe, she was the biggest threat, and one Yuthura wouldn't be able to sabotage so easily.  
  
I watched as Yuthura walked over to Mekel and spoke quietly to him. He grinned and nodded to her. She smirked smugly as she walked away again. I noticed her eyes land on me, and her smirk broadened.  
  
"What was that?" Ronan asked, "Is she working several students at once, or something?"  
  
"No..." Velsa said, smirking, "She just lied to him. Not sure what, but it was a lie."  
  
"You kids are perceptive." I noted.  
  
"We're the best in the school. Aside from the masters themselves, of course." Velsa said, smirking, "You don't get this far without being perceptive."  
  
"The number of schemes and plots running around this school... Ronan hears them all, Velsa can smell a lie a mile away, and I'm the best smooth-talker there is. The three of us make a good team." Dustil explained.  
  
"I'll bet." I said, smirking, "But doesn't that require trust?"  
  
"It would help." Velsa said, smirking, "I don't need it because I can smell a lie... but the two boys here have developed a habit of double-checking everything the other one says."  
  
"He tried to convince me Yuthura had a crush on me." Ronan protested.  
  
"You tried to trick me into entering a deathmatch, last year." Dustil snapped right back.  
  
"Not to mention the time you left me alone in a room full of kinrath." Ronan noted.  
  
"And the time you dyed my uniform pink." Dustil said - both boys were smirking, now.  
  
"And the time you told Uthar I set the training room on fire."  
  
"That fire was an accident!" Dustil laughed, "I had to blame someone."  
  
"You could have blamed Kai!"  
  
"Oh, get over it." Dustil laughed, "See, we're the best of friends, really."  
  
"I had a friend like that once... it goes a step too far when they actually do try to murder you." I said flatly.  
  
"Mmhm. I'll remember that." Ronan said flatly.  
  
"I have an idea about Lashowe." I said, "I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes."  
  
x x x  
  
I made my way back to the Hawk. Carth was in the process of pitching a fit, but I walked past him, as if he wasn't there, and found Jolee in the medbay.  
  
"You wanted something?" Jolee asked innocently.  
  
"Yes." I said, smirking, "A laxative."  
  
"You got problems with that?" Jolee asked, smirking.  
  
"No. I want to give someone else problems."  
  
"All right, then. I won't ask." Jolee chuckled to himself as he started fixing up a concoction of herbs.  
  
"So if you liked Kashyyyk so much, why did you want to leave?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Are we back to THAT again?" he asked. I'd talked the man in circles the whole way from Tatooine to Manaan, and had heard several of his stories... but I still hadn't got him to tell me why he'd come with me. "Hmmm... what's the best way for me to approach this? Ah, perhaps it's time for a little story..."  
  
"Oh no, not another one!" I whined.  
  
"You just keep quiet there, you! I've had to put up with all your busy-body questions, haven't I? Well, now you'll listen to a story, dammit!" Jolee snapped amicably, "Now where was I? Oh yes, the story... you almost made me forget about it. Nice try, but I'm not that old just yet. Heh heh. Now, then. A young man sees a terribly venomous snake in his small village. Nervous, he watches the snake carefully until it leaves. The young man follows the snake into the forest. He clears the branches out of its path and helps it over obstacles. He even works to keep it fed."  
  
"Is there a point you're going to get to some time this century?" I asked.  
  
"Shush!" Jolee snapped. I glared, but let him continue, "Many nights pass and still the young man continues to follow the snake. He even follows it into the sands of the great desert. In the desert, the snake eventually grows hungry. It turns and bites the young man, its poison quickly working its way into his system. Finally curious, the snake looks at the boy as he lays dying and asks, 'Why were you foolish enough to follow me all the way out into the desert?' The boy looks back and replies, 'Did I follow you? I thought I was leading you away from everyone else...' And then he died."  
  
I stared at the old man, "You think I'm a snake?" I asked, grinning evilly.  
  
"Well, now, that's what I wanted to see for myself." Jolee said calmly, "I've told you before that you have a destiny before you. This does not mean, however, that your future is already written. They are not the same thing. You have the choice of which direction you take your destiny in. More than engine-sucking Andor, certainly... but even he had a choice."  
  
"What choice do you think I'm going to make?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"So far you've chosen to take a darker path. You know the consequences of that... we'll see if you decide to stay your course." he said, shrugging, "I'm not here to judge you or tell you which path to take. I'm here ready to offer you my help... should you ask for it."  
  
"I just did. Is that concoction ready yet?" I asked, smirking. He handed me the small jar of powder, "Are you afraid of me?" I asked quietly.  
  
He smirked, "The real question is whether or not I'm as frightened as I should be, isn't it?"  
  
"The answer to that is undoubtedly no." I said flatly, "Thanks for the help, old man."  
  
"Heh, off with you, kid." he said, smiling. I glared half-heartedly at him, and turned and left.  
  
Carth was still trying to fight his way past Canderous, when I passed them on my way off the ship.  
  
"Hey, Carth." I said brightly.  
  
"You evil little-" he snarled at me.  
  
"Manners, Carth." I chided, "Believe it or not, I just saw Dustil."  
  
He froze, "You what?" he asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the academy." I said flatly, "Why, where did you think he was? Alderaan?"  
  
"I have to see him!" he said desperately.  
  
"Patience, Carth. I'm on my way back to talk to him, now." I smirked darkly, "Did you know he's top in his class?" the horrified look on his face made me smirk even more as I left the ship. Revenge is sweet.  
  
x x x  
  
I sat back down at the table, with Juhani and the four students, and stole an untouched glass of some drink or other. I added the powder to it, and handed it to Ronan.  
  
"I'm not blind." he noted flatly.  
  
"I'm not asking you to drink it. Give it to Lashowe." I said, smirking.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Why me?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You were the one who pointed out how dangerous she was." I explained, "And she'd not trust another hopeful, while she might accept a drink from a student who she thinks has nothing to gain by hurting her."  
  
"What have I to gain from it, though?" he asked.  
  
"As I told Dustil, I would make a powerful ally. You certainly don't want me as an enemy, do you?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Do as she says, Ronan. Or I'll tell Ma'el about those pictures you took." Dustil said brightly.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"You know he would." Velsa said, sniggering.  
  
"Just tell me what you put in this." Ronan said to me.  
  
"It's not fatal. That's all you need to know." I said flatly.  
  
Ronan shrugged, and picked up the glass. I watched as the boy walked over to Lashowe's table, and offered her the drink. She accepted it, and took a sip. He smiled started and talking to her.  
  
"He'll not be back as long as she's there." Velsa said calmly, "He knows how to work a mark, and he'll probably try to squeeze all the information out of her that he can."  
  
I shrugged, and returned my attention to the other three students left, "You seem awfully quiet, Kel." I noted.  
  
"He's shy." Velsa said flatly.  
  
"No I'm not." Kel snapped.  
  
"Whatever." Velsa said, smirking.  
  
"So what are your plans for the other three?" Dustil asked, glancing at the three other hopefuls in turn.  
  
"Avoid them, and get there first." I said flatly, "You mentioned something about ruins before, Dustil?"  
  
"The old Sith tombs." he said, nodding, "Marka Ragnos' and Ajunta Pall's tombs are nearest, and more people try those. Not that many get far. Naga Sadow's tomb is sealed off for the final test. And you'd have to be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to go into Tulak Hord's tomb - no one comes out alive, at all. While a few people wimp out and get away from the other two before they get too far in, Tulak Hord's tomb must be booby-trapped well."  
  
"Sounds fun." I said brightly, "I'll try all three."  
  
"I'm putting my money on Shaardan, now." Ronan said flatly, "You do realise that, right?"  
  
"Why is that?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Lashowe's been poisoned by something. Mekel's been lied to. And you're going to try Tulak Hord's tomb." Ronan answered, "Good luck to you, but I doubt it'll do you any good."  
  
x x x  
  
Dustil led the way down to the valley of the dark lords. Juhani and I planned to do a systematic sweep of the tombs, starting with whichever was considered easiest.  
  
"Marka Ragnos' tomb is this one." Dustil explained, "Looting it was relatively easy, until last week. Some prototype droid escaped, and holed up in there. No one's come out alive since."  
  
"Must be some droid." I said flatly.  
  
"I heard it's specifically designed to assassinate Jedi." Dustil told me, "So yeah, that's a seriously dangerous droid."  
  
"I imagine so." I said flatly, "I don't expect you to risk your safety, Dustil. Juhani and I should be able to handle it."  
  
He frowned, "I could probably be of use if I felt like it." he noted, "But you're right, I'm not going to try to help you."  
  
I led Juhani into the tomb, where we were immediately confronted by several guard-droids. My Force-lightening and both our lightsabers made short work of them.  
  
I found a datapad stating that the droid was hypersensitive to sound. So when we came up against it, I threw a sonic grenade at it - that stunned it long enough for us to eliminate the guard-droids it had made, and slice the assassin-droid into neat little pieces.  
  
We returned to the entrance of the tomb, seemingly unruffled.  
  
"Ten minutes?!" Dustil said, stunned, "Wow. That's impressive."  
  
"How long had you planned to give us before you went and told Uthar we were dead?" I asked flatly.  
  
"An hour." he said, smirking slightly.  
  
I shrugged and we crossed the valley to Ajunta Pall's tomb, "This one's got a higher mortality rate." Dustil explained, "Last person to come out alive was a gibbering wreck. But if someone could get Ajunta Pall's mythical sword, they'd get a lot of prestige for it."  
  
"Sounds fun." I said flatly.  
  
Juhani and I entered the tomb, and found our way past the defences easily enough. However, when I tried to steal the swords from the tomb, I got one hell of a shock. I sensed a presence literally appear out of nowhere, behind me. I jumped and turned to face it. What I saw would have scared a normal person... but I'm not so easily frightened.  
  
A ghost... a spectre of what looked like an ancient Sith.  
  
"Too long... too long in the cold and the dark. I am disturbed again? A human..." the spirit asked, "A... Jedi? Here? Why have you come to this dark place, Jedi? Why... disturb my sleepless rest?"  
  
I wasn't about to test a Sith ghost's temper by snapping for being called a Jedi... I would let it go, this once. I could barely sense its aura, but the emotions were strong... regret, pain, sadness. "Who are you?" I asked warily.  
  
"I... had a name, once." the apparition said - its tone wavering balefully... it almost made even my cruel heart pity it. "Ajunta Pall. Yes, that was my name. I was one of many. We were servants of the dark side... Sith Lords, we called ourselves. So proud."  
  
"Servants?" I asked sceptically, "But a Sith Lord serves no one!"  
  
"So proud..." he said distantly, "In the end we were not so proud. We hid... hid from those we had betrayed. We fell... and I knew it would be so..."  
  
I frowned, "What happened? How did you fall?" I asked. Something about this ghost made me feel... fear... a sense of foreboding. I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"We... hid from the Jedi, but it was not they who destroyed us." he said dejectedly, "Is it not... obvious what we did?" I frowned, but didn't answer, so he continued, "We destroyed each other. We desired the secrets of each other, to increase our power... we battled until finally our fortress rained down on top of us. And so here our old secret is buried and none of us hold it any more... is that not right? Our power fled. Oh, what became of us? Do... do the Sith still thrive? Did they ever return?"  
  
"Yes, we returned." I said quietly.  
  
"And they still squabble amongst themselves for power." Juhani said coldly.  
  
"So much... so much time has passed. And yet we have learned nothing... nothing..." Ajunta Pall said sadly.  
  
I didn't know what to make of this spirit - this sort of regret was a weakness, wasn't it? Why would an ancient Sith Lord feel regret? "Is it true you wielded a powerful sword?" I asked, trying to push my confusion aside.  
  
"My sword... I filled it with my pride. And it is... buried with me, now. A corpse as I am a corpse." he said morosely, "I am dead, as my faith... is dead. And I shall remain here... surrounded by blackness in death as in life..."  
  
Again, I felt a sense of foreboding from him. It was so ominous it scared me, "We need that sword." I said pointedly.  
  
"Of course you do. You... seek my power. Will it destroy you... as it did me?" he asked. The morbid misery in his tone only added to the effect I was already feeling. This ghost was unsettling me greatly. "I wish my sword to be... taken away from here. I do not wish it to rot away as I have. I command this of you."  
  
I glared at him, "Hey, nobody commands me!" I snapped.  
  
But Juhani nudged me sharply, and spoke quickly to the ghost, "But we would still be happy to take your sword away from this place."  
  
"If... if you are wise, you will not keep it. In the end, it is what destroyed me..." he said wretchedly, "There are... three blades within my sarcophagus. Only one is truly my sword, but it has been so long... I do not remember which. Find the sword that is mine and... place it on the statue. If it is truly mine, then it is yours."  
  
I frowned, and walked over to the sarcophagus, and looked at the three blades within. A silver lined sword, a vibrosword, and a notched steel sword. "How do I know which is which?" I asked.  
  
"I do remember one thing of my sword..." Ajunta Pall said, "listen to me carefully... 'I am that which grips the heart in fright, hearkens night and silences the light.' It was... written of my sword long... long ago."  
  
"Silences light." I said quietly, reaching out to the blades, through the Force. The silver sword reflected light, the vibrosword was just an ordinary vibrosword... but the steel sword sang with darkness, and when I tried to focus what little light I had in me to it, I received no response.  
  
I picked up the steel sword, as if in a trance, and placed it in the statue's hand. The statue gripped it, as if it belonged there, and a faint rumbling ran through the tomb, "Yes... that is the one. That is the blade that destroyed me. Take it... take it and the other blades, even... take them and go. My darkness awaits me..."  
  
I frowned at the wraith, warily, "Why do you remain in this place?" I asked.  
  
"Remain? Do I... remain? I... have regretted for so long... all that I have done." he replied sadly.  
  
I shook my head, "Why? What do you regret?" I asked. This ghost confused me.  
  
Ajunta Pall looked at me. Really looked at me, for the first time, with eerie white eyes that seemed to bore into me, and sent a chill up my spine, "I... see your dark heart, human." he said, with an ominous tone that I didn't like, "Dark as mine was, proud as mine was. You... you will find the old place... and you will regret it. So much power... it is blinding. I...I remember so little..."  
  
Juhani was watching me carefully, I noticed, and she chose this moment to speak, "There's no need for you to remain here, is there?" she asked the ghost.  
  
"No... need? What choice have I?" he asked.  
  
"You can return to the light side and end your torment." she told him. I snorted quietly, but neither of them seemed to take notice of my opinion.  
  
"Return?" the spirit asked, surprised anyone would even suggest such a thing, "But... I betrayed my old masters. They would never let me return to the light side. It is too late... too late..."  
  
Juhani shook her head, determinedly, "It is never too late." she said adamantly, "I don't believe the light side would turn you away. You have suffered long enough."  
  
"If I... if I could return." the ghost said, hope tingeing his previously miserable tone, "Oh, my Master... it has been... so long... and I regret so much..."  
  
My jaw dropped as the apparition disappeared, and the misery and pain in the atmosphere lifted. "What the bloody hell?!" I asked.  
  
Juhani smiled at me, "Do you not think I did the right thing?"  
  
I stared at her. Clearly, the ghost had wanted what she told it... but... "You just turned one of the ancient Sith Lords away from the dark side... right in front of me!"  
  
"I did." she said, nodding.  
  
"That... I don't even know where to start with how wrong I think that is!" I said, still a bit confused, myself, "I mean..." I sighed, "I don't know what to think, right now. Let's just go."  
  
Juhani smirked smugly, as I snatched Ajunta Pall's sword, and the two other blades, and then led the way out of the tomb.  
  
She ceased to smirk, however, when we were apprehended by Shaardan, near the exit, "I saw you come in here and I rather figured you'd make it all the way to the sarcophagus. Good to see I wasn't wrong."  
  
I glared at the boy, "What do you want, Shaardan?" I asked coldly, "Did you enjoy our last meeting so much?"  
  
He winced, but seemed to keep his composure relatively well... any sane male would be half a mile away, by now, and still running. "Isn't it obvious? I've been hoping that someone would do the dirty work in retrieving the sword of Ajunta Pall for some time. It's been quite a wait."  
  
I sensed another presence, masked quiet well through the Force, but not well enough for me to miss it, enter the tomb, unseen.  
  
"Now that you have it, I just thought I'd relieve you of it. It must be quite a burden, after all." Shaardan continued.  
  
"No thanks." I said brightly, "I can handle it just fine by myself."  
  
"Oh, but I insist. I'm not about to let a chance to impress Master Uthar pass me by." Shaardan said smugly, "I may like you well enough, but being a Sith is all about taking chances when the moment is right. So make it easier on both of us... hand over the sword."  
  
I reached out with the Force to repeat the trick I used on him before, but he blocked my attempt. His smug look turned into a smug grin. I glared at him. "You can have this sword when you pry it from my cold dead hands." I said, holding up the steel blade, in a duelling stance.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this." Shaardan said, drawing his lightsaber, and lunging at me. I blocked him with Ajunta Pall's sword, and the duel which followed would have been quick and resulted in Shaardan's death, if he hadn't surprised me by using Force lightening on the blade. The steel sword conducted the lightening, causing me to drop my weapon.  
  
Shaardan raised his blade to take a swing at me - which, for the record, I could easily have dodged - when the blade of a red lightsaber appeared from his chest.  
  
The blade disappeared, and Shaardan dropped, dead, to the ground. Dustil was standing behind him, smirking, "Now you owe me." he said flatly.  
  
"Whatever, kid. You're not getting the sword, though." I snatched Ajunta Pall's blade from the ground, quickly.  
  
Dustil sniggered, "Don't want it." he said flatly, "That'll really impress Uthar, though. You're a shoe-in."  
  
"Thanks, kid." I said, smirking as he glared at the word 'kid'.  
  
"Let's get out of this dump. It doesn't even feel as creepy as Marka Ragnos' tomb, but I still don't like it." Dustil muttered.  
  
"You've been in Marka Ragnos' tomb?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, there were some hidden compartments in the main corridor... before that droid got in there I... my friend and I raided them, when we were trying to earn prestige." he said... I noticed the slight hesitation, and the sudden mental wall he constructed, when he mentioned his friend. Most people wouldn't have noticed, though - he hid his feelings almost as well as Bastila.  
  
Uthar was most impressed with the sword, and the news of the droid's demise. It was early evening, though, and attempting to raid Tulak Hord's tomb after dark was likely stupider than trying to raid it at high noon. So I decided to leave the scavenger mission for the evening.  
  
x x x  
  
"A few of us are going up to the Drunk Side cantina for a party, this evening. You're both invited." Dustil said. He and Kel had met Juhani and I, on our way back to the residential area, after our meeting with Uthar.  
  
"What sort of party?" I asked.  
  
"The academy just got news that Darth Bandon got himself killed." Dustil explained, "The senior classes are celebrating, because it means one of our top students will replace him."  
  
I blinked, "What, you mean Malak's coming here?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah." Dustil said, "In a couple of weeks."  
  
I blinked a few more times, "Great reason for a party." I said sarcastically, "Sure, let's get drunk."  
  
The boys led us up to the cantina, where several older Sith were already holding court.  
  
"Nice dates, boys." an older human male sneered at them, "Getting a bit desperate, to be picking up hopefuls, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, well considering how much your date charges by the hour, Kai, I think we could have done worse." Dustil snapped right back.  
  
Everyone started sniggering, but I glared at Dustil, "Date? You think I'm here as your date? Kid."  
  
He blinked innocently, "What, a guy asks you to a party, and you think it's not a date?"  
  
I sighed, "You're too young for me."  
  
"I didn't think you looked that old." he said, smirking.  
  
"Thanks." I said flatly, making my way to the bar. I ordered a Mandalorian firewater, and sat there watching the other Sith getting drunk.  
  
Dustil sat next to me, and ordered a Coruscant cooler - a weak mix of fruit-drink and wine - it's barely alcoholic. "Why did you join the Sith?" he asked me, as the bartender gave us our drinks.  
  
I blinked - I had expected to be the one interrogating him, but he beat me to it, "Well... it's a long story..."  
  
"I've got time." he said, smirking.  
  
I shrugged, "I thought the Republic was doing a crappy job looking after things, and thought it'd be much better if I were the supreme ruler of the galaxy. The Sith seemed the quickest way to achieve that."  
  
He sniggered, "Very blunt. Are you trying to make a joke?"  
  
"No, that's the short version of the story." I said, then I smirked at him and added jokingly, "If I told you the long version, I'd have kill you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that, "Cute." he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"So why did you join the Sith?" I asked.  
  
"Similar reason... sort of. The Republic sucks." he said, shrugging.  
  
"Suck is a relative term. What did they do?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me pointedly - I got the distinct impression he noticed the double-entendre in what I had said, even though I only noticed it after I'd said it. Then he looked at his drink intently for a minute before asking, "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"You probably shouldn't." I said flatly.  
  
He smirked darkly, "For the very fact you've admitted it, I'll tell you..." he said. He looked at me again, "The Republic swore to protect my homeworld. They were supposed to defend us. But when it came down to it, they abandoned us, and let us be attacked. I was lucky to survive."  
  
I frowned, "Your homeworld?"  
  
"Yeah..." he looked at his drink again, not wanting to look me in the eyes as he said, "Telos."  
  
"I remember that..." I said quietly, "The Sith bombed that world. Why join the Sith, if they destroyed your home?"  
  
"They only attacked Telos because it was left unguarded." he said defensively.  
  
"So how did you come to be in the Sith academy?" I asked, "You've told me why, but not how."  
  
"My friend..." he said quietly, "I met her shortly after I was captured by the Sith." he frowned, "I thought I was going to be tortured, or something, but... they treated me really well. They tried to convince me to join them... I refused at first, but she convinced me it would be a good idea." I sensed the pain, again, when he mentioned her.  
  
"Where is she, now?" I asked. I knew how dangerous a subject this was to bring up - his pain was... it was like when I had wheedled the story of Carth's home and family from him, when we were on Taris.  
  
"Dead." he said flatly.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Decease. Passed away. No longer living. Dead. D... E... A... D... Dead. Which part of that don't you understand?" he asked, his words becoming more harsh and cold as he spoke.  
  
"I... I mean, how did she die?" I asked - I was incredibly wary of hurting him, now - the anger in his tone made it clear he had cared about her, and still hadn't gotten over her death yet.  
  
"She was killed on a mission into the valley." he said distantly, sadness clear in his tone.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly, "I shouldn't have brought it up... I'm terminally nosey."  
  
He smirked half-heartedly, "You sure are. It will undoubtedly be what gets you killed in the end."  
  
After a few minutes, he spoke again, clearly intent on a new topic of conversation to wash away the pain, "So you never did tell me how those tombs went."  
  
"The droid was a pushover. One sonic grenade and it was scrap." I said blithely, "Ajunta Pall was another matter."  
  
"His tomb? What did you find in it?" Dustil asked.  
  
"Him." I said bluntly, "Well... his ghost."  
  
He stared at me, stunned, "A ghost? Of an ancient Sith Lord?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, frowning, "He really creeped me out."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well... I... I mean, regret is a weakness... but he said he regretted all he had done... regretted being a Sith Lord..." I downed the last of my drink in one go, before I continued, "And he said... he said I would regret it too..." I shivered.  
  
"He's just weak." Dustil said, shrugging, "How many people would be strong willed after an eternity in a tomb?"  
  
I sniggered weakly, "I suppose that's true... but why did he haunt that place?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"What if he's right." I frowned, "He called himself a 'servant' of the dark side."  
  
"Kath crap." Dustil said, "The whole point of being a Sith Lord if to serve no one."  
  
"The dark side's not a person, you berk." I snapped, "It's way more powerful than that."  
  
"But we use it, not the other way around."  
  
I frowned, "The best way to use someone is to make them think they're in control." I said.  
  
"Oh, now you're being paranoid."  
  
"Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you." I noted.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at me, childishly.  
  
"Oh, that's mature. And you say you're not a kid."  
  
He glared at me, "I could prove I'm not a kid." he said, his glare quickly turning into a smirk.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How?"  
  
Before Dustil could answer that, Juhani approached us, from the far side of the room, "Would you like this?" she asked me. I gave a cursory glance at the drink she offered, before accepting it without any misgivings. Juhani was a Jedi - she wouldn't try to poison me.  
  
"Where did you get it?" I asked.  
  
"The barman said it was compliments of someone named Xor." she said, shrugging.  
  
I eyed the drink warily, now, "Right."  
  
"But I do not drink alcohol." she noted.  
  
"And this came straight from the barman?" I asked, "No one's touched it since?"  
  
"That is correct." she answered.  
  
"Can't let good alcohol go to waste, then, can we?" I asked, "Thanks."  
  
She left us alone, again, and Dustil quickly put his hand over my glass, and asked, "You're just going to trust her?"  
  
"She's too naive to spike my drink." I said blithely, pushing his hand away, "She's one of these people who believes alliances mean you don't stab your ally in the back."  
  
"She won't last a week here." he noted.  
  
"I know." I said, sipping the drink, "Wow. Whoever this Xor guy is, he's got money. This is Tarisian ale." I took another mouthful of the drink.  
  
"There's no one in the academy by that name." Dustil noted.  
  
I blinked, "What?"  
  
x x x  
  
Bound to a stone table... manacles and chains. The pain was intense. Darkness surrounded me. Fear... anger... hatred... the room was charged with the dark side.  
  
He approached me, again. I braced myself for the pain. Force lightening. Pure agony. I screamed.  
  
"You are strong, child. But I will break you."  
  
"I'll never fall to the dark side!" I hissed venomously.  
  
More pain. Force lightening. Burning agony, but I couldn't even move. So I screamed again.  
  
"You think torture will turn me, Malak? You are a fool." I growled, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Torture?" he asked, amused, "No, dear Bastila. You misunderstand. This is but a taste of the dark side to whet your appetite. When you finally swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly."  
  
"Never!" I snapped.  
  
"Such resolve in your words, but I see the truth in your heart." he said... the picture of calm. I wanted to punch him in the face, break his nose, just for being so bloody calm when I was suffering so much. Was he totally heartless?! "The dark side calls to you, Bastila. You hunger to taste it. Become my apprentice, and all its power can be yours!"  
  
I turned adamantly away from him. Much that the concept of using that Force lightening on him appealed... no, I wouldn't even think it.  
  
He waved his hand in front of my face... similar to the Jedi mind trick... except...  
  
Suddenly, my mind exploded with fear. Terror. Panic. I had to be elsewhere. I couldn't stand this. It hurt to think... it was driving me mad. I started shaking. Struggling to escape, but it was futile. I couldn't get away... but I had to. I couldn't even lift my hands to clutch my head at the mental pain. Make it stop... please, Force, make it stop! If I weren't tied down I'd be climbing the walls. I was in tears... crying... screaming... begging. Let me out of here! Please, let me go, make it stop! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop this!  
  
x x x  
  
I woke up on a soft bed. Something felt distantly wrong... besides the fact that my head hurt, that is. Something important was broken... but I couldn't place it. I should really try to get up and figure out what the hell happened. I groaned incoherently, and tried to open my eyes.  
  
"Hey, you're awake." a voice said, nearby. I blinked blearily, and looked up to see Dustil sitting on the edge of the bed. His Sith uniform was replaced by civilian clothes, and he had a look of genuine concern on his face.  
  
"What... what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up... my muscles wouldn't cooperate.  
  
"Your drink was spiked with hypnostim." he said calmly.  
  
My eyes widened, "What?!" I all but yelled.  
  
"It's a daterape drug."  
  
"I know what the bloody hell it is!" I snapped. This time I succeeded in sitting up, "What did you do to me, you little brat?!"  
  
He backed away from me a little, "Hey, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right." I sneered, sarcastically, "I'll believe that when Korriban freezes over!"  
  
"Well you'd better get your snow-shoes, girl, because I didn't spike your drink. And I didn't take advantage of you, either." he said... the flicker of disgust that I saw in his aura indicated the very idea of taking advantage of someone in that state offended him. But the disgust also seemed to be partially aimed at himself.  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "I don't believe you."  
  
"Look..." he sighed, "As soon as I realised you were drugged, I... it was just a kiss! Nothing serious, I swear, ok?"  
  
"What, exactly, happened?" I asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember?" he asked warily.  
  
"Juhani gave me Tarisian ale." I said, frowning, "Compliments of someone named Xor... but she doesn't drink alcohol, so she palmed it off on me."  
  
"I said there wasn't anyone in the academy by the name Xor." Dustil said calmly.  
  
"I asked 'what?'... then... next thing I remember, I woke up here." I said warily.  
  
He nodded, giving me a slightly apologetic look, "I repeated what I'd said, but you shrugged it off and continued to drink the Tarisian ale, anyway. You asked me what I had been saying before Juhani interrupted us." his lip twitched slightly, "I said I could prove I wasn't a kid."  
  
"I remember that, before Juhani gave me the drink." I muttered.  
  
"You finished your drink and said you liked the sound of that." he continued. I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue with him. "I asked you to dance. There were several other people dancing already, so we didn't look too stupid. You're a very good dancer, by the way."  
  
"I could have told you that." I said flatly.  
  
"Yeah... really modest too." he muttered. "Anyway... after a couple of dances, the party started dying. To be more precise, as soon as Yuthura showed up at the cantina and commenced brooding in the corner, the rest of the Sith decided to be elsewhere. So we left the cantina. I... um..." he frowned, clearly looking for the right words, "I'm not actually sure if you kissed me, or if I kissed you-"  
  
"More likely you kissed me." I said coldly, "Because that drug leaves people open to suggestion, it doesn't make them behave out of character without any suggestion given."  
  
"Right. You're saying you would never have kissed me without the drug, then?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said coldly.  
  
He looked at the floor, then, "The next part has got to be the second most embarrassing moment of my life." he muttered.  
  
"What's the first?" I asked immediately.  
  
"Like I'd tell you." he replied coldly.  
  
"All right, just tell me what bloody happened next, will you?" I hissed.  
  
"Um..." he was still looking at the floor.  
  
"I found you." I looked up to see Carth standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at me.  
  
I stared at him, "Oh, that's just brilliant." I said sarcastically, "How did you get off the Hawk?"  
  
"Canderous mysteriously fell asleep on guard duty, while HK-47 was recharging. The droid happened to find itself deactivated, while its sensors reset, too." he said, a hint of smugness in his tone.  
  
"Wow." I said, "You're sneakier than I thought. I was certain a Mandalorian warrior and an assassin droid could keep you pinned down."  
  
"Yeah. You underestimated me." he said coldly.  
  
"So... you haven't told me what happened next." I said warily.  
  
"He grabbed you by the hair and started calling you a list of insulting names that would make a Hutt blush." Dustil said, smirking.  
  
"Then we both realised something was wrong." Carth noted.  
  
"No Sith would just let someone drag her across a street by the hair." Dustil explained.  
  
"Especially not you." Carth added. "I let go of you at the exact same moment that Dustil threatened me with grievous bodily harm if I didn't let you go."  
  
Dustil smirked, "That was the least of my threats, old man." he noted.  
  
"Yeah... well." Carth scowled, and looked away from his son.  
  
"Anyway... when I really looked at you, carefully, I saw a sort of pallor in your aura - that's a symptom of will-weakening drugs. I told him this, and he immediately started interrogating you on how you could have been drugged."  
  
"Lucky I did, too." Carth butted in, "Turned out the drink Juhani gave you was spiked. The man who gave it to her tried to kidnap her, and I just found her in time to stop him slitting her throat... if she'd taken that drink, he would have got her without a fight."  
  
I shivered at that thought. "Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine now." Carth answered.  
  
"Now, when I said I didn't take advantage of you..." Dustil said, smirking, "I meant physically... because you were in no state to resist questioning."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"So I asked you your real name."  
  
"Something I would have happily told you, anyway, Dustil." Carth noted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Have you two had time to talk?" I asked.  
  
"No." Carth said, "He's been avoiding me like the plague - said he's only cooperating with me to make sure you're ok."  
  
"Give him a chance, Dustil." I said calmly.  
  
"What?!" No way!" Dustil snapped.  
  
"Yes way. Do you want to piss me off?" I asked warningly.  
  
"Um... no." he muttered.  
  
"Then do what I tell you."  
  
He cringed, and glanced at his father warily, "All right... one chance, old man."  
  
Carth smiled, "Thank you, Revan."  
  
"Make it good, Carth... when he says one chance, he means it - don't mess it up, because it's the only chance you'll get." I warned him.  
  
x x x  
  
Carth, Dustil and I were sitting around the table in the common room. I had eaten breakfast, and was trying to look like I wasn't enjoying the show. The two men were still debating the topic of whether or not the Sith were evil. Dustil was winning the debate.  
  
"Boys!" I interrupted, holding up my hands to silence both of them, "This is not the issue here. The issue is that Dustil thinks you abandoned him, Carth. Whether or not the Sith are evil could be debated ad infinitum. Believe me, the argument has been going on for millennia. Get back to the point, already!"  
  
Carth glared at me, but Dustil smirked. He was smug because he had been winning the argument. "Fine." Carth muttered.  
  
"Let's be calm and rational about this, shall we? Since you two can't seem to talk without arguing... I'll mediate." I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table, "Dustil, you start." Carth opened his mouth to interrupt, but I quickly said, "Carth, stay quite and let the boy speak. Dustil, tell him your opinions on what happened. No offensive language, please."  
  
Dustil stared at me for a minute, but sighed, and spoke in a carefully measured tone that made it quite clear he was trying not to be snappish, purely because I had told him to be civil, "All right... that'll make this a lot shorter, if I edit out all the 'offensive language." he noted, "The Republic abandoned us. Left us unguarded. Why?" he asked bluntly, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"If he had stayed, don't you think he'd have gotten himself killed?" I asked. Dustil blinked. "Would you have preferred that?"  
  
"Maybe." he muttered, "Depends why he left."  
  
"What do you mean, why?" Carth asked.  
  
"Why did you go away?" Dustil demanded, "Why did you leave Mother and I alone on Telos?"  
  
"I... I thought you would be safe there." Carth said. It seemed this obvious question never occurred to Carth - he must have expected Dustil to understand this. "I left to fight, to protect you. To help stop, first the Mandalorians, now the Sith, from taking over the galaxy. Because either of those conquers would treat any subjugated world with disregard and cruelty. I trusted the Republic's oath to protect its citizens."  
  
"But the Republic abandoned Telos. Their defence around our system left, right before the Sith attacked." Dustil said coldly, "Looks like your precious Republic isn't big on keeping its promises."  
  
"At least they try to protect the innocent!" Carth snapped back.  
  
"Politics is also not the issue, here!" I snapped, "Get back to the point!"  
  
Dustil glared, "The point is he ran off to win wars and glory, and left us alone to get killed!"  
  
"That is not what happened!"  
  
"Boys!" I snapped, "Lower the volume a bit. My head still hurts."  
  
"That drug only stays in the human system for two hours." Dustil noted.  
  
I tilted my head to one side, "Phht. No use to anyone. Two hours, pah."  
  
Dustil snorted with laughter, while Carth spluttered. "What I was trying to say." Dustil said pointedly, "Was that it wore off five hours ago. You shouldn't even have a hangover, by this point."  
  
"I didn't get drunk. A firewater and a Tarisian ale. That's nothing." I muttered, frowning. "But something... something's wrong..." I focused through the Force, trying to find what was wrong... I reached out through the bond, and saw... the wall of ice Bastila had constructed had turned black. I could sense darkness from her in waves. "Oh bloody hell!"  
  
"What?" both Onasi men asked at the same moment.  
  
"Bastila... he turned her." I growled, "Where is Xor?"  
  
"Huh?" Carth asked, "What has Xor to do with this?"  
  
"I want to punish him for hurting my bond-mate." I hissed darkly.  
  
"Bad enough he tries to hurt Juhani, and supremely embarrasses both you and me." Dustil noted, "But... wait a second... bond-mate?"  
  
"Bond-sister, to be more precise." I noted.  
  
"Right." he nodded, "See, that makes a huge difference."  
  
I glared at the boy, "Where is Xor?"  
  
"Um, we ditched him with Czerka. Attempted kidnapping on their territory will have him tied up with paperwork for the next few years, before they even decide what to do with him." Dustil said.  
  
I left the ship, immediately. Dustil followed close behind me, and Carth wasn't far behind him.  
  
We got to Czerka, and I saw the slaver standing in a holding cell. I was still wearing my Sith robes, and the Czerka rep had the good sense to cringe in the presence of a Sith, especially a highly irate one.  
  
I stormed over to Xor, "You vicious little Hutt-slug." I hissed, "You make me look like a sweet innocent little school girl!"  
  
Dustil sniggered, "That's got to be some serious evil." he noted.  
  
"No kidding." Carth agreed.  
  
"I ought to rip you to pieces and put you back together inside-out, without killing you, you core-rat." I hissed at Xor.  
  
He grinned, "Can't touch me in here, girly." he jeered.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"He's dead." Carth muttered.  
  
Xor just looked smug. I held up my hand, and reached to him through the Force... I wrapped the Force around his heart, and squeezed. Who need's Ajunta Pall's sword to grip someone's heart in fright? I thought, smirking darkly. He gasped in pain, and started screaming. I slowly tightened my grip - I wanted to make this last a long time.  
  
"That looks painful." Dustil muttered.  
  
"You, you vile little bantha turd." I hissed, "You tried to kidnap my friend... you tried to kill her when she fought back... you ended up embarrassing me, when she palmed her drink off on me, be grateful nothing serious happened, or your heart would not be the only part of your body I would rip out."  
  
Carth and Dustil both winced at that comment, I noticed.  
  
"But however inadvertently, your little stunt could well have broken the will of the woman I am Force-bonded to... if she is irreversibly harmed, I will hunt down your ghost in the Force, and torture you for eternity. This I swear. May you suffer in the deepest catacombs of Korriban for all eternity. May your soul find the torment it deserves." that sort of curse holds weight in the Force... when given by a powerful Force-adept, it can hold strong for centuries.  
  
I tightened my grip, suddenly, eliciting literally blood-curdling screams from Xor, and I pulled my hand back, towards me, sharply, still gripping his heart through the Force. The result was that I literally ripped his heart out of his chest. I levitated it up to show it to him... he was literally crying with horror and pain, as he stared at his own, still-beating heart, before I dropped it on the floor in front of him.  
  
"May you be with the Force." I said coldly.  
  
And he died.  
  
x x x  
  
"That was so cool." Dustil was saying, as we walked back to the ship.  
  
"No it was not!" Carth snapped, "It was cruel... and disgusting as well."  
  
"I didn't get any blood on my hands... therefore it wasn't disgusting." I said brightly.  
  
Dustil sniggered, "She's got a point, dad."  
  
"So are you two going to talk? Or do I have to make threats to get you to behave?" I asked. I didn't miss the little detail that Dustil called Carth 'dad' automatically, without thinking. He still cared, he just needed to admit it to himself.  
  
"We'll talk." Dustil said, smirking, "No way I'm going to invoke your wrath, My Lord."  
  
"Don't call her that!" Carth snapped.  
  
"What?" Dustil asked defensively, "I'm a Sith. She's a Sith Lord. Do the math, old man."  
  
I smirked, "Don't call me that in front of your father, Dustil." I said, highly amused.  
  
"Whatever you say." Dustil said, smirking.  
  
"I really don't like this." Carth muttered, "The Sith are-"  
  
"Evil, you've already said." I interrupted, "And it's not true."  
  
Carth was glaring daggers at me. Dustil was seriously amused by the fact his father was so uncomfortable with this situation. He was actually trying not to laugh. I found the entire situation quite amusing, as well.  
  
"Just talk civilly, already. We don't have all week." I said pointedly, "Dustil told me Malak's going to be putting in a personal appearance at the academy, soon, and I would like to catch him at the Star Forge before he leaves for Korriban."  
  
Carth's eyes widened, "Malak's coming here?"  
  
"Yes." Dustil said brightly, "Not that that would have been a good thing for me, anyway... only reason he picked Bandon, a year ago, was because I had a personal problem with the idea of being Malak's apprentice."  
  
Carth stopped in his tracks, and turned to stare at Dustil, "You what?!" he demanded.  
  
"You heard me right, old man... you're not going deaf yet." Dustil said, sniggering.  
  
"Boys!" I snapped, "Can we have this discussion somewhere private? On Korriban, the walls have ears." I said, grabbing both their arms and dragging them back to the Ebon Hawk.  
  
Once there, we settled back into the common room, as if we had never been interrupted by my homicidal outburst.  
  
"Why wouldn't he pick you?" I asked, as soon as we were seated.  
  
"Because he coordinated the attack on Telos... I may resent the fact we were left open to attack, but it doesn't stop me wanting to eviscerate the man who actually ordered the attack." Dustil said, shrugging.  
  
"Eviscerate?" Carth asked, "Not just kill?"  
  
"No." Dustil said, smirking darkly, "Not kill at all... you'd be surprised what you can live through."  
  
Carth shivered, and looked away from Dustil.  
  
"The man has to live without a jaw." I said brightly, "Have some compassion... you'd have to kill him after a few years of torture, surely."  
  
Both men blinked, "Compassion?" they both asked, at the same time... with the same incredulity, albeit for different reasons.  
  
I also blinked, "Did I say that?"  
  
"Yes." Carth said, stunned, "What the-?"  
  
"I..." I stared at him, stunned, "I don't think I meant to use that word."  
  
"The fact remains you used it." Dustil said, "And compassion is a weakness."  
  
"No... no it's not!" Carth snapped, "It's the difference between being a civilised sentient, and being a monster!"  
  
"Monster is such a harsh word." I said blithely, "I prefer the term 'tyrant'."  
  
"That's not funny, Revan." Carth growled.  
  
I sighed, "Look, you two." I looked to Dustil, "Your father loves you - he was prepared to go charging into the academy to 'rescue' you - you know how suicidal that is, but he would have done it anyway, because he cares about you." I then turned to Carth, "Quit dissing the Sith, around him. They've taken relatively good care of him since he left Telos." I turned back to Dustil, "Contrary to the impression it gave, Carth didn't run off to war because he didn't want to be around you - he was trying to protect you." I turned to Carth, "In spite of what I've just said, he's not going to believe it right away. You need to prove that you actually do care about him." I turned back to Dustil, again, "Give him a chance. Talk to him - civilly." I turned back to Carth, "And I will repeat, quit with the 'Sith are evil' chant around him."  
  
Both men stared at me for about a minute, before Dustil spoke, "All right. I'll give him a chance."  
  
Carth nodded, smiling, "Thanks, Dustil."  
  
I sighed with relief, "Good. Now remember - leave the topic of how evil the Sith are out of the conversation." I said, before standing up and making my way towards the swoop hold, "Have fun, boys."  
  
x x x  
  
Canderous was in the swoop hold, as usual. He seemed to find the act of modifying and cleaning weaponry calming. I sat on the edge of the workbench, as he cleaned a set of vibroblades, on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Canderous. How're you doing?" I asked.  
  
He grunted an indistinguishable response, and didn't look up at me.  
  
"Carth said you 'mysteriously fell asleep'. What did he do?"  
  
"Sedatives in my caffa." he grumbled.  
  
"Ah... crude, but effective." I said, shrugging, "Would give one hell of a headache, though... caffeine and sedatives are opposing forces."  
  
"That's an understatement." he grumbled, "But my implant dealt with most of it."  
  
"I see. Good." I nodded. I tilted my head to one side... something in his aura seemed different. It was still dark, and still strong for a Force-blind, but... something was different... I couldn't place what, though. "You said you needed time to think, after what happened with Jagi... what are your thoughts now?" I asked.  
  
He frowned at the vibroblade in his hand, for a minute, "I'm not happy with the way my life has turned. I'm not the Mandalore I once was. I don't even think I'm the merc I was when I joined you." he sighed slightly, "I think... I think I need something more than killing and fighting in my life. I need a purpose or something like that."  
  
"Honour in the battle... is that not enough purpose?" I asked.  
  
"The way the Mandalorians - we - fought... it holds no appeal for me. To rape and ravage worlds for the thrill of battle... It gets old. Very old." he said, sadly. Now I recognised it... what was different in his aura... regret. I seem to be seeing a lot of that, recently. "Honour in battle. Cheating death. Comrades in arms. The code of the Mandalore. I think I'm something different now. Maybe more, maybe less."  
  
"Cheating death still has some merits, though." I said, smirking darkly, "But I suppose there has to be reason to fight. Battle for battle's sake can lose its appeal."  
  
"I don't think there is really any place left in the galaxy for the Mandalorian clans like they were." he said, "I don't know if I can go on forever fighting as I have. Even warriors get insightful in their old age..."  
  
"Old age?" I asked incredulously, "I wouldn't call you old, yet. You have met Jolee, right?"  
  
He sniggered, "Perhaps I'm not old... but I am older than I was." he said calmly, "The time of the clans is past. I don't think the galaxy wants them anymore. Maybe in the future, but not now."  
  
"What will you do now?" I asked.  
  
"Once my time with you is done, once you have moved on to greater things, I'll find my own way once again." he said calmly, "Maybe the Mandalorian clans will be reborn again. Maybe even under the Republic... or the Sith."  
  
I smirked, "You are always welcome at my side." I said calmly, "But it is your choice."  
  
He nodded. I frowned... I had been bothered by the events in Ajunta Pall's tomb, but didn't want to admit a weakness to anyone who wasn't loyal to me. Canderous, Zaalbar and HK-47 are the only ones truly loyal to me, and of those three, Canderous was the only one who I believed would understand.  
  
"Am I losing my edge?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Why would you ask such a thing?" Canderous asked, looking up at me.  
  
"When I was raiding the Sith tombs, yesterday, I fought one of the students." I said, frowning at the floor, "A boy, barely out of his teens. And he managed to disarm me."  
  
Canderous also frowned, "How?"  
  
"He used Force lightening on my sword."  
  
"Why weren't you using your lightsabers?" he asked.  
  
I had to think about that. It had felt so perfect, at the time, that I fight the boy with the weapon he was trying to steal from me. And the sword had seemed to want me to use it, as well. "I... I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"You should never duel with a weapon you've never used before... unless it's the only weapon you have." he said, not raising his voice, but the tone was clearly emphatic.  
  
I frowned, "I know that."  
  
"Then why did you use that sword? And for that matter, where is it now?"  
  
"I gave it to Uthar, to gain prestige." I said, still frowning... I wasn't entirely sure why I had used it... so I spoke as I thought, "It felt like the sword called to me... and it seemed so fitting to fight the boy with the weapon he was trying to steal from me. Not to mention how it felt when I swung the blade in battle... it was like... like the sword was screaming my name in ecstasy."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that, "Interesting analogy." he muttered.  
  
"I think... I think I was blinded by the power in the sword." I said, frowning, "I know I should have just used my lightsabers. It would have been the... the sane thing to do. But... that sword practically sang to me."  
  
"While the thrill of battle can be a good thing..." Canderous said pointedly, standing up, and putting the two shining vibroblades away, "Giving in to irrational concepts, such as bloodlust, is usually a folly that an enemy can exploit. Perhaps you are better off without that sword."  
  
I frowned, "Perhaps..."  
  
"If you want my opinion..." he offered, standing in front of me, as I sat on the edge of the workbench. He clearly waited for me to answer that, before continuing... so I nodded. "You know the lack of control, you felt when you woke up from the drug that slaver tried to give Juhani?"  
  
"Yes." I said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Does that not compare, on some level, to what happens every time you surrender to what the Jedi call the dark side?" he asked, "I don't know much about Jedi and Sith lore... but if the dark side is anything like what the Jedi Princess leads everyone to believe, it sounds like it tries to rape your mind. I saw your 'Force rage'... and you told me of this sword's siren song. It seems to me that if this dark side exists at all, it's using you... turning you into a mindless killing machine... and after what Carth told me about the rakghoul incident, I don't think that's something you really want."  
  
I stared at him, a chill ran down my spine at the wording he had used. "It most certainly isn't." I said quietly.  
  
"A true ruler must serve no master but his own ambition." Canderous said calmly, "And I'm fairly sure you don't want to serve the whim of some quasi-sentient psychic intoxicant that seems more insidious and vicious than the most addictive stim-cocktails you can buy on the black market."  
  
I shivered at the parallel he drew, "I suppose you have a valid point, Canderous."  
  
"Of course I do." he said, smirking darkly.  
  
I smiled at him - a smile of gratitude - he had helped make clear the path I needed to take, without my having to discuss Ajunta Pall's words, themselves. I stood up quickly, and kisses his cheek lightly, "Thank you."  
  
He blinked, surprised that I had kissed him, "You're welcome." he said, staring at me.  
  
I left the swoop hanger, and began searching the ship for Juhani. I found her sitting in the computer room.  
  
"Hey, Juhani. How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"I am well. I was actually more concerned for your well-being." she answered.  
  
"I'm fine, now." I said, smiling, "I was thinking, if you're feeling like it, that we should go back to the academy for lunch, and to see if we can loot Tulak Hord's tomb this afternoon."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." she said, rising to her feet.  
  
We walked out through the common room, where we found Carth and Dustil debating the topic of cheating at Pazaak, of all things.  
  
"What the-?" I asked, staring at the two men.  
  
"Well, we talked, like you said." Dustil said brightly.  
  
"And you said 'how evil the Sith are' was the one subject we couldn't talk about." Carth added.  
  
"Then Mission tried to get me to play a round of Pazaak with her." Dustil continued.  
  
"And I warned him off it." Carth said.  
  
"And we got to discussing the fact that she cheats... which he doesn't seem to think is such a bad thing." Dustil grinned, "Naturally, I chose to argue, even though I wouldn't be above cheating, myself."  
  
"And I know damned well that he was deliberately dropping hints that some of my comments on cheating were very close to his opinions on the Sith." Carth muttered.  
  
Dustil smirked, "Well, now we don't need to argue over that, anymore, do we?"  
  
"Not really... but I still don't have to like it." Carth answered.  
  
"Well, you two seem to be getting along well enough, finally." I said brightly, "Dustil, we're going back to the academy... do you want to come with us?"  
  
"I'll catch up to you later." he said, waving us off... he seemed to understand the subtle difference between my simple query and a veiled order, "I don't have classes today... ask Kel, if you need a tour-guide."  
  
I glared at his impudent smirk, "I'll do that." I said flatly, "Have fun..." I paused in the doorway, "Oh, and Carth... Mission doesn't cheat at Pazaak... she's a card-shark, but her winning streaks are due to honest skill and a killer deck, not cheating. Jolee, on the other hand..." I smirked, and left the room.  
  
I just heard Carth grumbling, "I lost fifty credits to that old man... I never realised he cheated."  
  
And Dustil replying, "Force-persuasion can be used to make people not notice you're cheating, you know."  
  
x x x  
  
"Where's Dustil?" Velsa demanded, as we sat at their table, for lunch.  
  
"He's on my ship. Last I saw, he was discussing cheating at Pazaak with one of my crewmen." I said flatly.  
  
Velsa blinked, "I didn't think Dustil was that sociable... he must be up to something."  
  
"I could tell you exactly what, too... but I won't." I said, smirking.  
  
She gave me an odd look, "You're telling the truth... interesting."  
  
"I don't lie." I said, looking at her carefully, to see her reaction.  
  
She stared, stunned, "Either that's true, or you can hide a lie from me. No one can hide a lie from me, so I guess you don't lie. Why is that?"  
  
"Economy with the truth is so much more effective. And the truth can be so much more painful." I said, smirking.  
  
"I see." Velsa said, "Fascinating." she then returned her attention to her food.  
  
"Where's Shaardan?" Ronan asked.  
  
"Dead." I said brightly.  
  
"Damn, I lost twenty credits. How'd he die?" he asked.  
  
"Dustil killed him... though I would have done it if he hadn't." I answered.  
  
Ronan gawped at me, "Dustil killed him? Right, that's it. He is so not getting my credits if he's the one who killed Shaardan."  
  
I sniggered, "You made a bet with Dustil?"  
  
"Yeah... if you win, we each give him twenty credits. If Shaardan won, I woulda got twenty from each of those two."  
  
"My money was on both of you getting killed." Velsa said, shrugging.  
  
"You are so going to lose, Velsa." Ronan jeered. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
x x x  
  
After lunch, we encountered Kel on our way to the valley, and he agreed to go with us, as long as we didn't actually expect him to go into the tombs with us.  
  
"So why did Velsa say you're shy?" I asked him, as we walked.  
  
"Cause she likes to annoy me." he muttered.  
  
"You do seem quiet, though." I noted.  
  
"Um... yeah." he muttered.  
  
"Nervous, too." I noted.  
  
"Do stop pestering the boy." Juhani chided, "If he does not wish to talk to you, that is his choice."  
  
"I'll pester whoever I choose to pester, Juhani." I said calmly.  
  
Kel stopped, as we reached the valley, and scanned the people working there, "Over there - he can tell you more about the valley than anyone else here." he said, pointing to a man who was working nearby on the excavation.  
  
"Thanks, Kel." I said, smiling. The boy really did seem shy, if you ask me... the way he looked away and started to fidget nervously.  
  
"I shall speak to him." Juhani said... her tone sounded distant.  
  
"Ok, catch up to us at the tomb, will you?" I asked. She nodded, and made her way over to the man Kel had pointed to. When she was out of earshot, I turned to Kel, "Is something wrong?"  
  
He seemed startled by the question, "I... oh, uh, nothing." I could sense a weak attempt to block out his mind... but he couldn't hide the fact he was worried about something.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Y-yes. My master always says I am too trusting, too willing to show weakness." he said, "You're a Sith, so I really shouldn't... you know..."  
  
"You realise that just by saying that, you've shown me that weakness - the fact that you're too trusting?" I said, smirking.  
  
He cringed, and remained silent... clearly he had no intention of talking any more.  
  
"You called me a Sith... but the way you said it... are you saying you're not a Sith?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me, fearfully, "Well I... I... I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Well, how did you mean it, then?" I asked.  
  
"I... I shouldn't trust you. I can't trust you, can I?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... you can trust me." I said quietly. I was surprised to hear those words from my own mouth. I don't lie, and I hadn't told anyone they could trust me in a long time. But it was true... strangely enough.  
  
"I just... don't feel I belong here." he blurted out, "I thought maybe I did at first, but now I... I don't know. I have so many doubts."  
  
"Why do you have doubts?" I asked.  
  
"Some of the things I see here... it just seems so... wrong. So cruel. I... I just don't think I have that sort of thing in me." he said quietly.  
  
"Better doubt than regret... get out while you can." I said quietly.  
  
He looked up at me, sharply, "What do you mean 'regret'?"  
  
I looked away, "I'm not the type to share my weaknesses, Kel. But trust me, if you think you shouldn't be here, then leave."  
  
"But where would I go, then? What would I do?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here." I said, shrugging, "And for the love of the Force don't tell anyone else you're leaving - Sith Masters don't take kindly to deserters. You'd wind up dead."  
  
"Have you considered going to the Jedi?" Juhani's voice asked, from nearby.  
  
"I... don't know. I never really thought about it." Kel answered her, warily... but the hope sparking in his aura told me he liked the idea.  
  
"What were you, spying on us, or something?" I demanded, half-glaring at Juhani.  
  
She shrugged innocently, "I simply heard that the boy wished to leave the Sith. I am suggesting a safe place for him to go."  
  
"A safe place would be away from either side... somewhere neutral. Hell, I'd even go so far as to suggest he run and hide on Manaan! But I'd not tell anyone to go to the Jedi."  
  
"It is his choice. I am simply giving him another option." Juhani said calmly.  
  
"Maybe I should seek the Jedi out, give it a try." Kel said, "Thank you... thank you so much!" he said gratefully, turning and running off.  
  
"Great. There goes our tour guide." I grumbled, "I was at least going to convince him to wait until we were leaving, before making himself elsewhere."  
  
"That is not my problem." Juhani said lightly, "We really do not need his guidance, anyway. I have information on Tulak Hord's tomb. Apparently, it is infested with tuk'ata."  
  
"Tuk'ata have Force-resistant hides. Sounds fun." I said sarcastically.  
  
x x x  
  
We entered Tulak Hord's tomb, cautiously. The tuk'ata may have been vicious, but our lightsabers proved better. However, as we unlocked the door to the inner tomb, I sensed something. "Juhani, can you sense anyone in here?" I asked.  
  
"No. I cannot detect any sentient presence." she answered.  
  
"I'm sure there's something..." I frowned, and focused hard... there was definitely someone there. They were masking their presence well, but they were there. Strong, dark, and... incredibly twisted.  
  
I scanned through the open door, carefully... not only was there a sentient presence, but there was also some form of trap - I wasn't sure what, but it was something. I frowned... the intentions of the sentient presence were hostile, yes... but it wanted to hurt, not kill.  
  
"Juhani... do you trust me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Surprisingly, I do." she said, warily.  
  
"If I asked you to walk into a trap, which I'm fairly certain isn't fatal, so that I could remain unaffected in order to deal with the person who set the trap... would you do it?"  
  
"Given those circumstances... yes." she answered.  
  
"Walk through that door, then." I said, taking a few steps back from the door.  
  
Her eyes widened, "You think there is a trap there?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes." I said, "And I'll watch your back. I promise."  
  
She smiled, "Very well... I suppose it is only fair, after last night's... incident."  
  
She stepped through the door, and gas mines erupted around her, emitting noxious green fumes, which knocked her unconscious immediately. I, meanwhile, stepped to one side, so I was out of view of the room, concealing my presence in the Force, and reaching out to sense the malicious presence.  
  
Manic laughter rang through the tomb, "Another idiotic student has stumbled into my little web, eh?" the twisted and clearly insane voice jeered. I recognised it instantly as Jorak Uln - the previous master of the Sith academy. "Well... the contact nerve toxin in the air should knock you out quickly enough. Ha ha! Welcome!"  
  
I cast Force shields around myself, when he said the words 'contact nerve toxin'. That stuff would get me, even if I held my breath... and there was a faint chance it could spread through to this room. Better safe than sorry. Unfortunately, the act of casting Force shields alerted Jorak to the fact I was there and conscious.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
  
"Come and get me!" I called back.  
  
"Nice try, kiddo!" he jeered, "Not going to trick me, no no no!"  
  
"Then we wait." I said coldly.  
  
I focused on the gas in the room, and Juhani's life force... she was unconscious, but strong... and the gas began to dissipate after a few minutes. As soon as the gas was gone, I heard quick footsteps crossing the room. I stepped out from where I had been hiding, to see a withered little man, with a misshapen face and wild eyes facing me, Juhani on the ground between us. Reviving her would be near impossible until I dealt with Jorak.  
  
"Tricksy little student, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"You read auras. Are you so sure I'm a student, Jorak?" I asked.  
  
Jorak tilted his head to one side, "You do look familiar, kiddo. But you're still just a brat. I think you need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"You're the one who needs a lesson, Jorak." I hissed, "Manners, for a start... and personal hygiene wouldn't hurt, either."  
  
He sneered at me, and drew a crimson lightsaber. I drew my own red lightsaber, and carefully stepped over Juhani, circling Jorak until we each had our back to a wall, instead of a door.  
  
He took a swing at me, and I blocked him. The fight lasted for a good few minutes - for an old coot, he fought well. But he fought as if in a Force rage, no consideration for defence, even though I could sense that his mind was not clouded by the Force. It was his own anger, not the dark side's influence, which made his defence sloppy.  
  
Eventually, however, his vicious offensive pushed me back against the wall, our blades crossed, inches from my face, "Here's a riddle for you." Jorak said, his malicious grin revealed discoloured teeth and vile breath, "You're about to die. Do you pass on your knowledge to your apprentice to make her stronger... or do you use your last breath to strike at your enemies?"  
  
"Well... aside from the fact she's unconscious on the floor..." I said, too calmly, "And she's not my apprentice, anyway... I'm not so easy to kill. A true Sith never dies." I smirked, "And since this isn't my 'last breath'..." I used the Force to push him away, and resumed the lightsaber duel. It continued for another few minutes before I succeeded in getting past his pathetic defence, and ran my blade through his stomach. That shocked him enough that I was able to pull the blade up through his heart. "But I would like to know what you would do with your dying breath, Jorak?"  
  
He cackled maniacally, and spat in my face, before I felt him join the Force. I deactivated my blade, and he dropped, dead, to the ground.  
  
I wiped my face with my sleeve, in disgust. "Vile little Hutt-spawn." I muttered, taking the time to loot his body for some proof to show Uthar that I had killed his old master. A couple of stone tablets from his knapsack looked like the sort of proof I wanted.  
  
Then, as the Force shields he had used to attempt to conceal himself dissipated, I sensed something else, barely alive, in the next room. I stepped through the door, to see the body of a young man on the floor, in a crumpled heap. He was still conscious, though clearly in pain. It looked like he had been tortured... by the burns on his body, I would guess it was Force lightening. He looked up at me - I recognised him as Mekel - but his laboured breathing made it impossible for him to voice the snide remark I could tell he wanted to make.  
  
I frowned, and knelt next to him, "Hey... it's ok." I whispered. I'm not sure what compelled me to help him, but I gave him a kolto injection, to help him heal his burns, and then I helped him to sit against the wall of the tomb. "What happened?"  
  
He took a minute to catch his breath, before he said shakily, "Master Yuthura said this tomb had some relics in it that would get me a lot of prestige. I got past the tuk'ata ok, but then... I think it was some sort of gas, or something..."  
  
"Contact nerve toxin." I said calmly.  
  
"Then I woke up in here." his voice was still shaky, but he seemed to be recovering, "Jorak Uln... he was Master Uthar's old Sith Master... no one told me he got away from Uthar alive... he was the last person I expected to find here."  
  
"I'll bet you a hundred credits you're wrong." I joked.  
  
"Who else would you think the last person I'd expect to see, then?" he asked, with a clearly challenging tone.  
  
"Darth Revan." I said, smirking.  
  
"Ok... you win. Good thing I didn't accept the bet." he grumbled, "Better thing that Revan's not here."  
  
I barely avoided smirking at that. The boy would probably die of horror if he found out who he was talking to.  
  
"Anyway, Jorak got it into his head that I wasn't 'up to scratch'... that I didn't 'have the pluck of an old fashioned Sith'..." the high-pitched tone he used to impersonate Jorak in those two quotes almost made me laugh, "Rotten kinrath-brained creep." he muttered. That actually did make me laugh. He looked at me, "So now you tell me what happened."  
  
"I killed Jorak." I said flatly.  
  
His eyes widened, "Wow... impressive... I guess, after all his ranting about it, he wasn't a 'true Sith' after all. I... I can't believe I'm alive, actually. You saved me."  
  
"Yeah..." I smirked, "Well, don't let it go to your head."  
  
He sighed, still unable to really move, "You... you could have just left me to die, here." he said, rubbing his arm where I had stuck him with the kolto needle.  
  
I frowned, "I think... killing someone who is totally defenceless is a disgusting, dishonourable thing to do. And Force lightening is a horrible way to go."  
  
He smiled weakly... but he winced when that action pulled on the burn-mark on his neck, "Yeah, well... I see what you mean. I've never... I mean, I've never been on that side of the fence before. It makes you think. I'd be dead if you weren't... I mean, if you were a proper Sith. But you're not, are you?"  
  
"I suppose I'm not... not by the more popular definition, anyway." I said distantly.  
  
He smirked, "Don't worry... I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You'd bloody better not." I sighed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better... but I don't think I can stand." he said, trying to pick himself up... but it didn't work.  
  
Something in the back of my mind sparked... for the first time in years, I could sense light in my own aura. I recognised it, and cursed Zhar a dozen times over for being right... compassion. I should have beaten it down, but instead, I reached for it, and tapped into it... my hand moved, almost of its own accord, to Mekel's chest... and I felt the Force flow from me, healing his burns.  
  
He stared at me, stunned, as his injuries mended themselves. When I took my hand away from him, it took him almost a minute to speak, "Th-thank you." he whispered.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone I did that." I warned.  
  
He smirked, "I won't." he stood up, and I quickly stood as well. While I had healed the worst of his wounds, he was still relatively weak, I could tell. He even needed to lean on the wall to support himself, "Thanks again." he said, "I'll head back to the academy. I need some rest."  
  
"You do that." I watched him leave, carefully stepping on Jorak, and skirting around Juhani.  
  
Then I looted the sarcophagus, before moving to kneel next to Juhani. She was still unconscious, but stable. Mekel might have died if I'd left him unaided any longer, but Juhani seemed to be peacefully asleep.  
  
I rolled her over onto her back, and injected her with a broad-range antidote, which should counteract the nerve toxin. She moaned softly, and her hand moved to her head, "What happened?"  
  
"You're safe, Juhani." I said, "Well, relatively speaking. We're still in the tomb, but I killed the person who set the trap for us."  
  
"Ah... good." she sat up, and smiled weakly at me, "Thank you."  
  
"I should be thanking you, for trusting me." I said, helping her to her feet.  
  
She shrugged, "I do not believe you would try to kill me. Certainly not so trivially."  
  
I smirked, "I don't know why... but I hope your trust in me isn't misplaced."  
  
x x x  
  
Uthar was most pleased to hear that his old master was dead... but he said I had not impressed him enough, yet. After dinner that evening, while Juhani was investigating the library for more ways to gain prestige, I had planned to talk to teachers for information.  
  
But things didn't go as planned. Dustil met me in the corridor outside the dining hall, "Hey, I... I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked.  
  
He led me into one of the training rooms. He picked out two training swords - light-weight, wooden, and relatively blunt - it would take a great deal of physical force to do any serious damage with those flimsy weapons. "I'm top in my class... I think I told you that already. And I know you're stronger than me... I just wanted to know what it's like to fight a real opponent." he handed me one of the wooden swords, "In a training duel, of course. I wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge you to a real fight."  
  
I examined the wooden sword carefully, "Sounds like an interesting little exercise." I said, testing the balance of the weapon carefully, "What are the rules of this training duel?"  
  
"Contact with the false blade must be treated like a lightsaber wound. So, for example, if I touched your arm, you wouldn't be allowed to use it for the rest of the duel. If you touched my neck, that would count as a kill."  
  
"Makes sense." I said. I gave the sword an experimental flourish, before assuming a duelling stance.  
  
"No offensive Force-powers... they're too dangerous for a training duel." he added, as he also assumed a duelling stance.  
  
"Bring it on." I said, beckoning him to make the first move.  
  
He turned out to be a very good fighter. His defence was damned near impenetrable, and he managed to come close to touching me with the training blade a couple of times. After a few minutes, "You realise..." he asked, between swings of his sword, "That I've actually never had a duel that lasted this long?"  
  
"And I imagine you've won them all." I replied calmly.  
  
"Hell yes." he said, smirking as he spun to kick at my waist. I blocked him with my left forearm, and swung my blade at his neck... he leaned back to avoid it, and fell on his backside. He quickly scrambled to his feet, holding his sword defensively.  
  
I spun round and feinted to aim for his waist, but brought my sword up at the last second to make contact with his right arm, just below his shoulder. We both froze for a second. That was the first contact of the duel.  
  
He bowed his head for a moment, and I sensed mild resentment as he dropped the sword and pulled his right arm behind his back. I aimed my sword as if to stab him in the chest, but he dodged it, and rolled, still keeping his right arm behind his back. He picked up his own sword with his left hand, and held it defensively, even though he was on his knees.  
  
I smirked, "You are determined, aren't you?"  
  
"You can tell?" he asked innocently. He stood slowly, and we circled each other. With his sword in his left hand, the balance of the duel should be in my favour... but I wasn't about to let my guard down for a second.  
  
He suddenly moved with incredible speed, lunging at me with a flurry of attacks. I dodged some, and blocked the rest, and then I realised that he was using Force speed. No offensive Force powers, that was the rule... but he didn't say anything about passive Force powers.  
  
I also wrapped the Force around myself, using it to accelerate my movements to match his. To any onlookers, our duel would be impossible to follow... to me, it was taking every ounce of concentration. After an indeterminable length of time, he managed to get past my defences... his wooden sword made contact with my right knee.  
  
Again, we paused... I was surprised that he had landed a hit. His right arm was still behind his back... and he smirked at me, challenging me to continue the duel without my lower leg. I shifted my weight onto my left leg, using the Force to help maintain my balance, and I lifted my right foot off the floor, raising my blade defensively.  
  
Again, we duelled for some time... he really was a spectacular fighter... it took a great deal of effort and concentration to keep him from making another hit. After several minutes of silent duelling, during which he circled me a couple of times and the only reason I stayed standing was because I was using the Force to keep my balance, I managed to disarm him by making contact with his left wrist.  
  
He dropped the sword, and backed away from me. Then he closed his eyes. I thought he was going to surrender, but he used the Force to levitate the training sword, and sent it flying at me. I ducked, and caught the hilt of his sword. I could feel it resisting my grip on it, as he tried to direct it to attack me. But he was so focused on his own sword that I could safely throw my own at him with the Force... and it touched him lightly on the chest.  
  
The sword in my left hand stopped resisting me, and he opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the sword that was hovering with its tip touching his chest lightly. "Looks like you win." he said, smirking. He picked the training sword out of the air, and walked over to me, holding his hand out, silently asking me to hand him the other sword. I did so without hesitation. "Not that I thought I could win... I was surprised to even touch you once, to be honest." he put the two swords back where he got them.  
  
I smirked, putting my right foot back to the ground, "You are an excellent fighter."  
  
"Thanks." he said, smiling as he turned to face me.  
  
"It's as if the Force fights with you... literally." I said quietly, "Like the way the Jedi fight. It's very impressive."  
  
"Don't tell anyone, will you?" he asked, smirking, "I've actually never fought anyone long enough for them to figure it out."  
  
I smirked, "Why do you fight like that?" I asked, walking over to him.  
  
"It seems easier... ever tried using the dark side to fuel a fight, and keeping up a decent defence?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not easy, is it?" he asked.  
  
"Really not."  
  
"You fight the same way." he said, his tone indicated his surprise, "I mean... you use the Force in the same way... because whatever way you wield that sword is different from anything I've seen before."  
  
"My fighting style is unique... but clearing your mind and concentrating makes it easier to fight than using a Force rage." I said calmly.  
  
He nodded, "And the funny thing is no one here seems to realise it."  
  
"Anger is a powerful tool to use... but you can't let it rule you, like so many Sith do." I said calmly.  
  
He nodded, "Makes sense."  
  
"A wise man once told me..." I was barely keeping a straight face, even though I genuinely meant the compliment I just made to the man who told me it, "That a true ruler must serve no master but his own ambition. That includes your own anger."  
  
"Makes sense." Dustil said, "But-"  
  
"You don't have to serve anyone, Dustil." I interrupted, "You are a powerful young man, and you're the master of your own destiny. Do what you want, not what anyone else tells you to."  
  
"Does that include you?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked.  
  
"Do what you tell me, but plot my own evil schemes in the background?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You're learning." I said brightly, "Now, where can I get more prestige? I've raided all three tombs."  
  
"Try the interrogation room. There's usually something there of value." he said, calmly, "Have fun."  
  
"I will."  
  
x x x  
  
"It's Korriban's fault!" I said definitively, as I met Juhani outside the central hall where I had arranged to meet her. I had just returned from the fresher after my training-duel with Dustil... who, incidentally, had been talking to her when I walked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked warily.  
  
"My hair!" I said sharply.  
  
They both gave me an unimpressed look.  
  
I sighed, "You know I came to this planet before, right?" I asked.  
  
Juhani nodded, "It's not an easy thing to forget."  
  
"Well that's when I started looking like a mutilated rakghoul, before... and now it's started again." I hissed, "My hair looks like I've not seen a shower in a year... but I just showered!"  
  
Dustil sniggered, as I tied my hair back determinedly, "Why do you think so many Sith shave their heads, huh?" he asked, amused. "But you really don't look like a mutilated rakghoul. Not that I've seen a rakghoul, but I have seen pictures."  
  
I smirked darkly, "This is the first sign of dark side disfiguration." I said calmly, "And my hair is ruined!" I shrieked.  
  
Dustil laughed, "You have to make sacrifices to gain power."  
  
"True, but when I first decided I wanted to be an evil overlord, no one told me my hair would suffer for it! And the amount of make-up it takes to look normal, when your skin is ash-white and veiny... it's not even funny!" I sighed.  
  
Dustil seemed to think it was hilarious, however - he was still sniggering at me.  
  
"Wait till you start having to wear a mask all the time, just so people don't faint with disgust when they see your face." I said flatly. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, in my hand, and started at it sadly, "It's almost enough to turn someone to the light. Almost." I muttered.  
  
"It would take an ancient Sith Lord's ghost showing remorse to actually turn you to the light." Juhani said lightly. I shot her a half-hearted glare for that.  
  
"It's late. We'll check out the interrogation room in the morning." I said coldly.  
  
We returned to the accommodation block of the academy, and I gratefully collapsed on my bed, in spite of the lack of privacy and security. I was too tired to care.  
  
x x x  
  
Again, I was bound down... but this wasn't another shared 'dream' with Bastila. I was bound by chains, wrapped around my legs, torso, arms, even my neck. It was even darker here... the oppressive atmosphere of simmering rage and darkness was sickening.  
  
And it didn't take Malak's mind-tricks to drive fear into my mind this time. This place was evil. I had to get out of here. I felt nauseous. And I was terrified. I tried to escape, but it wouldn't work. I was shaking, and I couldn't think clearly.  
  
Then somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard the words... 'there is no emotion... there is peace'. Another presence... a kind, light heart... gentle... even though it was surrounded by darkness... 'there is no ignorance... there is knowledge'. Comforting me... calming me... 'there is no chaos... there is harmony'. I couldn't see the presence... and I couldn't even hear him... he was in my mind... 'there is no death... there is the Force'. I could practically sense the smirk, now that I was calm... now that I could think... 'now, which one did I leave out?' he asked.  
  
"Through passion, I gain strength." I said quietly. He deliberately left out the line that denied the Sith code, even though he had quoted most of the Jedi code... so I omitted the first line of the Sith code, in order not to contradict the Jedi code. I felt a sense of calm flow through my body. I could focus the Force, I could sense my inner light, shining vivid emerald green, even within the darkness of my aura. I reached for this light, instinctively, even as I said... "Through strength I gain power." the light was comfortingly familiar... compassion. And my passionate need for freedom, gave me the power to go on, "Through power, I gain victory." I could do this... I could survive... I could escape... "Through victory, my chains are broken." and they were... I was free. The darkness around me, the fear, the simmering panic that the Jedi code had relegated to the back of my mind, dissipated completely. I was free.  
  
x x x  
  
I sat up, now wide awake... "The Force shall free me." I whispered, the last line of the Sith code.  
  
It was morning... I could sense the sun rising, casting cold light over the barren surface of Korriban, even though I was underground. I got up, and straightened the Sith robes I was wearing. They were relatively clean, but I would change as soon as I got back to the Hawk.  
  
Juhani was already awake, when I passed her 'room' on my way out of the residential area. She joined me, and we had a quick breakfast. Lashowe was recovered, this morning. Mekel was cowering in a corner, and the other hopeful had vanished.  
  
"Find out how that brat's doing for prestige." I told Juhani, "Tell her I spiked her drink, and you would have stopped me if you'd known what I was up to. Try to make her think you could be her ally. And then tell her Tulak Hord's tomb is no longer dangerous... Mekel can confirm this for you. Don't tell her there's nothing of value left there... that should keep her busy all day."  
  
Juhani smirked, "You are incredibly cunning." it sounded like she meant it as a compliment, "I shall do that for you."  
  
"And I'll meet you at the Ebon Hawk, later." I said, standing up to leave the room.  
  
The interrogation room was almost like a dungeon... not that that was much different from the rest of the Sith academy, except that there were instruments of torture decorating the walls... well maintained and frequently used instruments of torture, at that.  
  
"Don't bother me. I'm trying to think how I'm going to question this prisoner. I need to know where that cache is!" the guard snapped at me. I considered making a wall-ornament from his spine, but decided against it for the time being... he may be able to help me. He turned to face me, clearly exasperated, "Ahhh, maybe you can do better than I. This Mandalorian is proving more resistant than I expected."  
  
"What are you trying to do?" I asked, stepping further into the room. It reeked of death... and for the first time in years, that scent didn't appeal to me.  
  
"I'm trying to get him to tell us where his weapon cache is hidden." the guard explained, "So far all the serum combinations I'm using are proving ineffective. If I bring his drug threshold too high, he'll go into shock and be useless. Too low and he just refuses to talk. It's been maddening."  
  
"You want me to try it?" I asked... the tattoo on the Mandalorian's arm was the Toreador clan - their proudest clan... they weren't the fiercest warriors, but they had willpower of durasteel. It had taken a great deal of effort to restrain the few of this clan that we had captured.  
  
"Certainly. Just don't kill him or send him into shock. He's supposed to be questioned, not executed." the guard said, stepping aside and allowing me access to the console that controlled the drugs the Mandalorian was to be injected with, "If you manage to get the location of his cache out of him, I'll be sure to pass on the good word to Master Uthar." he added. I shot him a brief look that clearly told him I'd believe that when Hoth melted.  
  
"How do I drug him?" I asked, examining the console.  
  
"The real trick is that the only way to gauge your progress is to watch the prisoner closely for his reaction. Our scanners can't pick up his vitals." the guard explained.  
  
I shrugged, "Go away." I said, with Force in my words... it didn't work as well as it should have, though, because he only went so far as to loiter in the doorway. I glared at the guard, then looked at the Mandalorian prisoner carefully. A member of Toreador clan would not be easy to manipulate... no wonder the guard was having trouble. "What's your name, prisoner?" I asked... an innocent enough question, and even Mandalorian war prisoners will declare their name and rank for their captors.  
  
[I will answer nothing, Sith!] he hissed in his own language.  
  
"You're Toreador clan." I said calmly, "Not many of you survived the wars... what is your name?"  
  
[Go to hell!] he snarled.  
  
[I am asking a simple question. Your name. What great secret is that?] I demanded, switching to the language he spoke.  
  
He blinked, and looked at me, with an evaluating stare, [My name is Darcalan.] he said quietly.  
  
I smiled, [Rank?]  
  
[Leitenant Commander in Mandalore's fleet. Freelance mercenary captain, now.] he said... he was still watching me warily, but it was better than total refusal to cooperate.  
  
[And what were you doing when the Sith caught you? I wasn't informed.]  
  
[Go ask them. I'm not telling you.] he snapped.  
  
[Smuggling?] I asked... his aura flashed affirmative, though he showed no sign on his face. [Yes, smuggling.] I said, smirking, [Now, why don't you tell me where this weapons cache is?]  
  
[Never! A Mandalorian will never fall before such as you!] he snarled.  
  
I smirked, a truly twisted smirk, [You have no idea who you are talking to, Darcalan.] I shrugged, and glanced at the guard. I could sense he had no idea what I was saying... that can't have helped when his prisoner only spoke Mandalorian. [Do you know any way I could free you?] I asked the prisoner, making it sound like part of the interrogation... in this language, the guard was clueless.  
  
The prisoner blinked, [You... you are trying to trick me! I do not believe you!]  
  
I rolled my eyes, [Trust me... I'll help you if I can. I have no interest in harming you.]  
  
[If... if you speak the truth... then use the console to put me... in a catatonic state...] he said... clearly his earlier torture was catching up on him, [Your people will... remove me, throw me away. I can survive for long periods... in this state. I can escape, then...]  
  
I nodded, "Very well. Have it your way." I said, in Basic. I examined the console, and set it to put the Mandalorian into a comatose state.  
  
As the drugs worked their way into his system, he whispered in an obscure dialect of Mandalorian, [Th-thank... y-you... It is in... it is in my ship. The cache... it is in a trap door... hidden on my ship. Use it... I no longer... need. I give it to you... in exchange for my life... human...] and then he passed out. I could sense his life was stable, but incredibly weak... like hibernation.  
  
Clearly, the guard's Force-senses were not so finely honed as mine, "What?! What have you done?!" he yelled, "I told you not to put the prisoner into shock, didn't I?! Now how are we supposed to find out where the weapon cache is?! Uthar will be furious!! Bah! Now I may as well take this fool and dump him somewhere. He's useless to us! I cannot believe you are so incompetent!"  
  
I smirked, as I watched the guard remove the Mandalorian from the cell. Then, I slipped out of the room, without bothering to argue with the guard's rant. I went straight to Uthar.  
  
"Greetings, young one." he said calmly, rising from his meditation in the central hall, "You have done very well for yourself so far. Continue and your promise shall be fulfilled."  
  
"I know the location of the Mandalorian prisoner's weapon cache." I said immediately.  
  
"You do? That is most interesting. Where might that be?" he asked.  
  
"It is hidden within a trap door on his ship."  
  
"Hmm. How ironic that I recently had his vessel scrapped for parts, then." Uthar said. He almost sounded amused at this. "I had assumed it had been thoroughly scanned... apparently not. Still... you have done well in bringing me information that others could not unearth on their own. I am impressed. You have impressed me enough, by my estimation, to become a Sith in full. Congratulations, young one... you have bested the others quite completely."  
  
"Not that they were any challenge." I muttered. Uthar gave me an odd look for that comment.  
  
"You have but one final test which you must take, and this requires us to travel to the tomb of Naga Sadow in the Valley of the Dark Lords." he explained, "I would advise you to be rested and equipped before we leave. Return to your quarters now and seek me out at sunset. When you return, make sure that you have all that you will need... for you will face your test alone. Go, and may the Force serve you well."  
  
x x x  
  
"Lashowe is now engaged in the wild Gizka chase you asked me to send her on." Juhani said, as I stepped onto the Ebon Hawk.  
  
"Excellent." I replied, "Thanks."  
  
"So what is your plan, now?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Nothing you'd be interested in, until sunset... and I'm not allowed help with that." Juhani gave me an odd look, but I simply left her alone.  
  
I sought out Canderous... and found him, unsurprisingly enough, in the swoop hold, modifying weapons.  
  
"Hey, Canderous. I was wondering something." I said casually.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What's your opinion of Toreador clan?" I asked.  
  
"Fair warriors. Stubborn. Loyal to a fault - when they pledge an allegiance, they keep it, no matter what. Useful, if they're on your side. I wouldn't like to face one in battle, even though they are inferior fighters - their willpower more than makes up for it."  
  
"So you don't have any problem with them?" I asked pointedly.  
  
"Not really, no. Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because there was one in the Sith interrogation chamber." I said. Canderous immediately looked up from his work, to stare at me intently, "I helped him escape... sort of."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By rigging their truth-serum injection machine to put him into a comatose state... he told me he could survive like that, and would eventually recover." Canderous nodded, showing he thought this was a logical way to arrange an escape. "But I don't trust the wild animals of Korriban to leave his unconscious body alone."  
  
"So you want me to find him?" Canderous asked.  
  
"And ensure that he survives." I said, nodding.  
  
"Shouldn't be too much trouble. If he has a decent regeneration implant, he should recover within thirty-six hours. What do you want me to do when he wakes up?"  
  
"Tell him I sent you... don't give my name, just tell him the woman who freed him wanted to ensure he survived to fight again. To be eaten by scavenger-animals would be incredibly dishonourable." I smirked, "And I think I surprised him when I spoke to him in Mandalorian."  
  
Canderous sniggered, "Might surprise him more to hear that you care about his honour."  
  
"That's highly likely... will you do this for me?" I asked.  
  
"What's your motivation behind it?" he asked.  
  
"Aside from doing a good deed and saving the defenceless prisoner from the evil Sith?" I asked, barely keeping a straight face.  
  
Canderous, on the other hand, didn't try to restrain his laughter. "Seriously. Why did you free him?"  
  
"All right, you want the truth?" I asked.  
  
"I'd prefer it, yes."  
  
"Toreador clan are naturally charismatic and proud. They may not be the best fighters, but they do make excellent commanders." I said calmly. Canderous nodded. "He would make a valuable ally. Simple as that."  
  
"I suppose that is motive enough." he shrugged, "Can I take HK-47 with me? That droid makes an excellent tracker."  
  
"No. It does make a good tracker, but it kills what it tracks." I said coldly, "I want him alive. He's useless to me dead."  
  
"All right. I'll get on it." he turned and left.  
  
x x x 


	9. Through Victory

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: And as I said before, one-chapter-per-planet went out the airlock with Taris. Korriban was getting ridiculously long, so I put the end of that chapter at the start of this one... since this one shouldn't be too long. Oh, and the rules to be a successful evil overlord can be found at   
  
Lord Valentai: Glad you like it. I figured Xor deserved what he got, if not worse.  
  
NathanPostmark: Glad you like it.  
  
gamorreanprincess: Heh heh - I figured the hair bit would be a funny interlude.  
  
arrow maker: Ah... sugar. Ok. Glitterstim is better... but sugar is good, too.  
  
Niliav: I ran it through a spelling/grammar checking... so any errors are probably either irrelevant or deliberate. Thanks, though.  
  
Prisoner 24601: Thanks. Yes, but then Kira is evil and petty, so that works. And Ajunta Pall was practically asking for me to use him like that.  
  
Rascarin: Thanks. Don't worry, I will.  
  
Firera: I told ya Dustil was fun to write... wait till you see this chapter. Xor deserved it. As for sparks, well... it depends.  
  
rockerbabe: Wow... long review... I LOVE YOU! Please tell me what, exactly, anyone without a jaw would do with pie. Glad you like, so far. What bad thought might Uthar's hair conjure? Heh heh - yes, that line of Dustil's was fun. And of course, Bandon dies, therefore the Sith who have a chance of replacing him throw a party. Yes... Ronan Bane is the name I mentioned in passing, for one of Dustil's friends in my other KotOR fic - his name was nicked (er, I mean borrowed, yeah) from Harry Potter... I thought the fact he's got black hair was another clue... but you're the first to spot it. Yeah - Xor got what was coming to him, huh? Uthar was more the traitorous apprentice than Yuthura - Uthar was like an adopted son to Jorak, whereas Yuthura had no reason to be loyal to Uthar - who do you think Revan would side with? When she kissed Canderous, it was purely platonic - if she'd meant something by it, she'd have kissed him on the lips. Oh gods, no - rakghouls singing tellitubby songs - you are pure evil! Revan's choices on the Star Forge (regarding Malak) depend on whether she chooses LS or DS... I'll say this, though: someone dies, either way, it's just a matter of who.  
  
RollingSkull: Um... evil is a relative term. You think the Sith Academy reminds you of Hogwarts, eh? "Welcome to Sitherin! The house of the ambitious, the sneaky and the manipulative. Yes, we practice dark arts. No, we're not evil!" heh heh heh, sorry for that outburst. Hmmm... delightful ending you've pulled out of your butt - er, I mean head. But I've written out both LS and DS endings... you're way off the mark.  
  
Brynn: Lessons? From me? Wow, I'm honoured. I would bow, but the little star thingies people use for actions aren't showing up properly on - just assume I bowed, ok?  
  
darth poop: No goody2shoes... don't worry. She'll never return to the light, even if I go with the LS ending.  
  
thesamonthemoon: Yeah... I'd have done worse to Xor, but I'm trying to keep the story PG13. As for the drink - she actually trusts Juhani, that's why she fell for it - it was Juhani's mistake, not Revan's.  
  
arrow maker: Arg... can't... resist... awwwwwwwwww!! Ok, I was gonna upload this on Wednesday, but the Puss-in-Boots eyes! You've found my weakness, damn you!  
  
snackfiend101: Glad you like it. Ajunta Pall's regret effected me, when I was plotting to fall, the first time I played - I'd just realised I was Revan, and thought "cool, let's go DS!"... then I went and raided tombs on Korriban, and met him... it can scare a character off the DS path quite effectively, if they're just starting to fall.  
  
talar: Have I mentioned, I love your reviews? Yeah, I was hoping someone would comment on that - I figured it'd be a fun plot-gizka to have Dustil and Carth both attracted to Revan (though Carth wouldn't admit he's attracted to her). About Xor, that's why I chose to do the drug thing - it's more in-character for him to try a stunt like that (well, that and it led to an evil scene with Dustil/Revan - imagine waking up, like she did, and not knowing what happened - scary - especially considering what could have happened if Carth hadn't shown up when he did). I hate to say it, but the Mandalorian prisoner won't reappear - Canderous will talk to him, and Revan may contact him after the fic ends... depends on the ending, really. Actually, it's a combination of Ajunta Pall's regret, Revan's slowly falling for Carth, and Canderous' comments about the dark side being like a drug (which he wouldn't have worded the right way if he hadn't known she'd been drugged recently, so that was important too), that made Revan start falling back towards the light. I always figured Canderous was smarter, and more insightful, than a lot of people give him credit for. Dustil was not trying to defend Kira's honour when he threatened Carth... he was just pissed off at Carth for showing up at such an embarrassing moment - you saw how he reacted to Carth showing up in the academy, in the game - well I'm sure he'd react much more viciously in this scenario. And of course Carth would "bitch her out" - she told him she was attracted to him, then a short time later he finds her kissing his son - how would you react? And yes, she would have brought Dustil round to the ship eventually... but not before she would have talked to him about Telos, in detail, asking pointed questions that would make the boy consider the possibility that his father wasn't as bad as the Sith had led him to believe - that is what she had started to do before she got the drugged drink, actually. Nice quote from Firefly - I must see it.  
  
HK-48: Don't worry, I won't. Not in this fic, anyway... there's a parody fic I've been thinking about for a while, and... well, maybe.  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: It was a very complex and "lucky" (there is no luck, there is only the Force) series of "coincidences" (plot-devices) that were required to get her thinking the dark side might not be all she believed it was - I explained it in some more detail to talar, in these review responses (I also explained the Mandalorian prisoner there, too). Finally, someone mentions the kiss! I thought that would be fun, I'm very pleased you thought so, too.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 9 - Through Victory...  
  
I wandered aimlessly around the ship. I had half the day to kill, and no suitable weapons for such an exercise. I was bored, and needed something to take my mind off the final task.  
  
Then, "Revan." Carth's voice, behind me, as I made my way through the common room of the Ebon Hawk... I had sensed him, but I hadn't thought he'd noticed me.  
  
I stopped, and turned to face him, "Yes?" I asked warily.  
  
"I... I wanted to apologise." he said. He was sitting with his back to me... but I could sense that his attention was on me, all the same. A Jedi, he most certainly wasn't, but he was still aware... some faint degree of Force sense, but nothing so fancy as what the Jedi would actually call 'Force sense'... more like heightened awareness of his surroundings. Everyone has some connection to the Force, some more than others... his was an awareness and instinctive skill above that of normal humans - it's probably the reason he survived so long as a solider - but it wasn't anywhere near the level, even, of basic telekinesis. I doubted he even knew that's what it was.  
  
"For what?" I asked warily.  
  
"For hitting you." he said quietly, "I wasn't thinking clearly."  
  
"You were angry... mad at me. I understand."  
  
He turned to face me, now, "Do you? Do you really have any idea?"  
  
"I understand that anger can make a person act rashly." I said calmly, "If you're apologising, now, you clearly think your actions were inappropriate... I've done things I regret, too... so in that sense, I understand."  
  
"You're starting to sound like a Jedi." he said, smirking.  
  
"Hey! There's not need for insults!" I snapped.  
  
He laughed, "Sorry." he said, sniggering slightly, "I didn't mean it as an insult... compared to your usual attitude, sounding like a Jedi is a good thing."  
  
"Yet you don't trust the Jedi." I said flatly.  
  
"I trust you even less, Revan." he said, giving me a wary look.  
  
I smirked, "Have I ever lied to you, Carth?"  
  
He blinked, then tried to think of an example. I could practically read the mental process on his face, as he would think he'd found something, but it turned out to be truth rather than a lie. "I don't think you actually have lied to me." he said, surprised at this conclusion.  
  
"Have the Jedi ever lied?" I asked. He gave me a surprised look at that question, "Let's see, they told you Darth Revan was dead... do I look dead?"  
  
"Well, your hair-"  
  
"Don't... mention... the hair!" I snapped.  
  
He smirked, "I get your point."  
  
"Honesty is more important than motivation and compassion. You can lie with the best of intentions, and it's still a lie." I said, now smirking, "Besides, I've saved your life three times... how many times have the Jedi given a damn?"  
  
"All right, I get the point!" he said, half amused, half sulking.  
  
I stared at him, for a moment... he's so cute when he pouts like that... I just wanted to kiss him...  
  
"You were right, you know." he said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my little trance.  
  
"When you said it would be suicide to go running into the Sith academy. You were right. Thank you." he looked up at me with a dark smirk, "That's four, now."  
  
"Four what?"  
  
"Times you've saved my life." he answered, his dark eyes locked with mine, "Why do you keep doing it?"  
  
"Because I care." I said, "I hadn't realised I was attracted to you, the first time I saved you... but I do care about you."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, quizzically, "I hadn't thought you were capable of caring about anyone, Revan?"  
  
I sighed, "The last person I cared about, before the Jedi caught me, was severely mutilated by my own hands. Since then, though... the Force bond I have with Bastila forced me to acknowledge the fact I was still capable of love... I love her like a sister." I sighed, "And that little blue brat, Mission... I can't help but feel protective maternal instincts for her. And you..." I frowned, I didn't know where to go from there.  
  
"You really care about me..." he said quietly... I could sense he knew what I'd been trying not to think, but wasn't about to admit it any more than I was. "Define 'severely mutilated', though." he asked, warily.  
  
I gave him a pointed look, "You've seen Malak's face, haven't you?"  
  
"Malak?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" I asked, smirking, "When I told you about my 'mysterious lover'... I was talking about Malak."  
  
His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he managed to speak... and even then, he simply repeated, "Malak?" in a higher pitch, and with mild horror in his tone.  
  
I laughed, "Don't bother getting jealous... when he tried to kill me, he succeeded in killing my love for him."  
  
"I wasn't jealous!" he snapped, "I'm just stunned that you would see anything in him."  
  
"Well..." I smirked darkly, "He used to have a very talented mouth."  
  
"Please, stop talking!" he spluttered.  
  
I pouted, and stopped talking.  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again, "When you were on Taris... you mistook me for him." his tone was cold, as he said that.  
  
"Your aura." I said quietly, "You have a good heart, surrounded by anger and darkness. I wasn't thinking clearly enough to discern the subtler elements of your aura, otherwise I would have seen the difference."  
  
He glared at me coldly, "I'm nothing like Malak."  
  
"You look nothing like him... but his aura used to feel a lot like yours does now." I said calmly, "Some elements are different, but in that delirious state, I was lucky to sense your presence at all."  
  
"What happened? If... if you loved him, why did you hurt him?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It wasn't... it wasn't deliberate." I was about to say it wasn't my fault, but the number of things I could have done differently, that would have prevented it, were incalculable. I decided I had to tell someone... I would prefer to tell my bond-sister, but she was both unavailable and unwilling, at the moment... so I would tell Carth. And I would start at the beginning, "He saw the same danger the Jedi Council had seen, but he had no qualms following me into the Mandalorian wars. After I found the first Star Map on Tatooine, however, he started trying to talk me out of it. Still, he followed me, when I refused to listen to his protests... he would have followed me into the jaws of death itself." I smirked darkly, at Carth, "Loyal to a fault... sound familiar?"  
  
"Vaguely." he muttered. He couldn't summon the will to glare at me... he felt sympathy for me, in spite of what I had done.  
  
"By the end of the Mandalorian wars, I had learned to lock away my compassion." I continued quietly, "Lives had to be sacrificed to win the war, and I had made difficult decisions. With those walls of ice sealing away my compassion, it was easy for the darkness of the first Star Map to entice me. Without thought for those I loved, what was there to keep me from falling? The Jedi Code? Ha! After all the emotion, ignorance, passion, chaos and death I had seen during the war, the code had much less meaning to me."  
  
I glanced at Carth, as if seeking his opinion. He was watching me intently, "I tend to agree." he said calmly, "The Jedi mostly hide from reality. Hide behind idealisms they can never succeed in spreading beyond their enclaves."  
  
"Fools who think the dark side won't touch them, if they sever themselves from their emotions." I said coldly, "But perhaps if I had not locked away my own emotions so thoroughly, I would have paid attention to the protests of the man I loved. We had been in love since our teens, we both knew it, and neither of us ever admitted it to each other... not as long as we were Jedi, anyway."  
  
"What made you turn to the dark side? It can't have just been the maps." Carth asked.  
  
"When we found the last map, on Dantooine, Malak all but begged me not to go into the ruins." I said, "I know he could sense what was happening to me... and he knew if he followed me he would be damned as well. But when I ignored him, and found the map, he was at my side, regardless. That was the point of no return. When we found the Star Forge, it called to us. The maps had attuned us to the dark side insidiously, gradually, so that the lure of the power the Star Forge offered was practically irresistible. There is no way to describe how... how perfect it felt. I described the power of wielding a Sith weapon to Canderous... the wording I used was that it felt like the sword was screaming my name in ecstasy... but that was an understatement... and it was still nothing compared to the Star Forge."  
  
Carth was now giving me a curious look.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He smirked, "But the dark side never had you screaming in ecstasy?" he asked, with a bemused tone.  
  
"I don't scream." I said flatly.  
  
"Hmmm. Malak clearly wasn't that great, then." he muttered.  
  
I glared at him. "You want to try to prove that statement, Carth?" I challenged.  
  
"Um... well... I didn't mean-"  
  
"Forget it." I said, dismissively... I was highly amused by his babbling, but I hadn't finished my story, yet. "We had originally planned to use the Star Forge as a defence for the Republic... but when we set foot on it, it called to us... it begged me to use it, to let it taste blood again, after so many millennia asleep."  
  
"It... the Star Forge is a sentient entity?" he asked, stunned.  
  
I nodded, "Yes... it spoke to me... the power it offered... I don't think I can make you understand." I looked at him, walked slowly around the seat he was in. He kept his eyes on me. "You can't conceive of the idea... giving up your morals for power... I don't know how to explain it to you."  
  
"You're probably right... I wouldn't understand." he said quietly, "But try me, anyway."  
  
"I could do literally anything... with the Star Forge, I could rule the galaxy! I almost did!" I said, leaning back against the wall of the ship, "That sort of power... once you taste it, you have to have more... it's..." I suddenly sobered, and looked at him with a cold look, "It's like a drug. And you can never get enough." I looked at the floor, sullenly... I was beginning to realise just how bad it had been... all the things I'd done... I didn't exactly feel guilty for any of them, besides what I did to Malak... but it still hurt to think about it.  
  
"Could you really do anything?"  
  
"Almost." I whispered.  
  
"Could you resurrect the dead?" he asked quietly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew if the answer to that were yes, he would understand - he would likely give up anything to bring her back, even his soul. But there is no way to bring the dead back to life, not even with the power of the Star Forge... it is a tool of destruction... it takes life, it doesn't give life.  
  
"No. And I couldn't heal the damage I've done, either." I said, still staring at the floor.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you did to Malak."  
  
"There was a battle on the planet Riladae... mostly Jedi versus dark Jedi, though there were a few regular soldiers present on both sides. Bastila had to have been there, too, because there was no way that small group of Jedi should have been able to obliterate my dark Jedi so easily." I shrugged slightly, "Malak and I had to step into the fight. Riladae was a strategic planet, and we needed to win that battle."  
  
Carth nodded, "After you took that world, you had control of several hyperspace routes... not to mention the smugglers who used to run through there."  
  
"Indeed." I said, smirking darkly, "But to fight the Jedi, when they were using Battle Meditation against us, was incredibly difficult. Battle Meditation plants fear and doubt in the minds of the enemies of the person using it... it makes them hesitate, and even lose the will to fight... it takes incredible willpower to resist that sort of influence."  
  
"You almost make it sound like a terrible thing." he noted.  
  
"When you're on the wrong side of it... it is." I said coldly, "I had the willpower to resist its worst effects... but the Jedi I was fighting were practically unstoppable, with its benefits. So I used a Sith skill named Force Rage. It allows a dark Jedi to wrap the dark side of the Force around them like a shield... but unlike the light side shielding powers, this one has a price... it blocks out all rational thought, allowing only thoughts of the kill."  
  
"Turns you into a mindless killing machine? Like a rakghoul?" he asked.  
  
I glared at him, "Not exactly. But I don't feel like arguing semantics. Either way, I used that power, because it gave me total protection from their attacks, for long enough to defeat them. Fighting with no regard to defence, because all you can think of is the kill... it gives a huge boost to offensive power. But it is impossible to tell the difference between friend and foe in that state."  
  
"Let me guess... Malak got in your way?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Yes." I said, staring unseeing at the floor, "He was lucky I didn't take his head off... I could have killed him. After that, he resented me... wouldn't trust me. I don't blame him for it. When I realised he would let me hurt him like that, some sadistic part of me took advantage of it... I hurt him every time he shared my bed... and yet he still came back for more." my voice was shaking... I was having trouble keeping myself from crying... I had hurt the man I had loved so badly, I didn't deserve him. Why was I even telling Carth this?  
  
"You make it sound like you were trying to drive him away." Carth said quietly... he sounded both afraid of me and concerned for me at the same time.  
  
"I was!" I snapped, "He was a fool! Why did he let me anywhere near him after what I did?!"  
  
Carth stood up and walked over to me... he seemed incredibly wary of me, "Perhaps he still loved you?"  
  
I snorted, and stalked across the room, away from Carth, "Yeah, right... and he fired on my ship out of love." I snarled sarcastically.  
  
"Calm down, Revan." he said, following me.  
  
I turned on him, "Don't tell me to calm down! I have every right to pitch a fit!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because..." I frowned, and looked away from him, "Because he was right all along. I'm the one who screwed up, but he had to pay for it."  
  
"You're admitting you screwed up?" he asked warily, taking another step towards me.  
  
"Yes." I whispered, "I realise now... the dark side was using me... and I had already figured out your rakghoul comparison, by the way." I sighed, "Why the hell do you think an evil overlord would react like this to the memory of hurting her apprentice? Hmm?"  
  
"You still love him?"  
  
"No. Not anymore. But it still hurts." I sighed, and leaned against the wall, exhausted by the emotions that I had felt at that outburst. "I hurt him, and he still followed me... he hurt me, and I turn against him like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis, "Fickle, aren't I?" I asked, wearing a satirical mockery of a smile.  
  
"He betrayed you... I'm actually amazed he would follow you after you had betrayed him like that. Even if it was an accident."  
  
I looked into his eyes, "At least I've learned from my mistakes." I said quietly, "I'll never use Force Rage again. And I'm beginning to realise the dark side isn't all I thought it was. The power is... intoxicating... but so is Hypnostim."  
  
"Nice analogy." he muttered.  
  
"And rakghouls... don't forget that analogy." I added, smirking darkly.  
  
He smiled, "Does that mean you're going to turn back to the light?" he asked, half amused at the thought.  
  
I pulled a face, "Hell no! But I'm not going to let myself be controlled again. Ever."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." he said warily.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Carth." I took a step towards him, so I was standing right in front of him, "I won't hurt you..." I tilted my head to the side, still looking up into his eyes, "Like I said... I learn from my mistakes..." I leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He didn't try to stop me, nor did he back away... but he didn't return the kiss, either.  
  
I took a step back, breaking the kiss. I smirked at Carth's slightly stunned look. Then I turned and walked out of the room.  
  
x x x  
  
At sunset, I approached Uthar, in the central hall. Juhani had protested my going alone, but Dustil had explained in gory detail what might happen if she tried to mess with my final test, so she had backed down. Uthar had been meditating, when he sensed my presence behind him, and stood to face me. "So, then. I take it you are ready to travel to the tomb of Naga Sadow? Your final test should not be delayed."  
  
I nodded, "What exactly is this final test?" I asked warily. I had asked Dustil, but he had been vague, and hinted that the test had changed since Uthar took over from Jorak, which happened after he had joined.  
  
"I will tell you the details when we are there, young one." Uthar said calmly, "You will, however, fight for your life... that is why I suggest you be in sufficient health."  
  
"Sounds fun." I said, without much sarcasm, "I'm ready to go."  
  
Uthar nodded, "Then we go now."  
  
He led me towards the exit of the academy, where Yuthura was waiting for us. Uthar did not break his stride for her, as she silently joined us, walking by my side. The three of us made our way to the far end of the valley. At this time of the evening, what little sunlight hit the surface left long shadows, and stained the ground a blood red colour. It was a beautifully sinister view, which truly showed the darkness of Korriban in all its glory.  
  
I watched as Uthar took out a key, from a chain around his neck, and inserted it in the sealed stone door of Naga Sadow's tomb. The door slid open with a grinding sound, revealing the shadowy interior of the tomb. Uthar stepped through the door, and used the Force to ignite the torches the full length of the corridor. He then beckoned for us to follow him.  
  
I entered the tomb warily... it was much less gloomy than I remembered it, but it was still ominous. "We are now ready for your final test, young Sith. You have earned the right to see if you shall become one of us."  
  
"Indeed you have." Yuthura said, a bit too smugly.  
  
"I dislike your tone, Yuthura. What are you up to, now?" Uthar asked.  
  
"Nothing of course, my master." Yuthura said quickly, "I was merely agreeing with you. Should we not get on with the test?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course." Uthar said, shaking his head as if to dispel any concern about Yuthura's smugness, "We are in the sacred tomb of Naga Sadow, young one, the one discovered by Darth Malak and Darth Revan years ago."  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't know that?" I asked impatiently.  
  
He glared at me, but it was only from slight irritation at my interruption, rather than any real warning, "You are to follow in their footsteps and reach the ancient Star Map that lies deep within. There you will find a lightsaber, amongst other things. The lightsaber is for you: your initiation present. Return to us once you have it, for you the test does not end there. Be very cautious, here. This tomb is like the others in this valley, and many of its old defences remain active."  
  
"Find the Star Map. Return with the lightsaber. I understand." I said blithely, "See you later."  
  
I turned and walked away before either of them could add to my instructions. I was a bit sick of being told what to do... first the Jedi, now these self-important Sithlings... it was getting on my nerves. I stalked into the tomb, alert for any threats. What I found, however, was much more annoying.  
  
"Who put that there?" I demanded, staring at the pool of acid across the central chamber of the tomb. Not that there was anyone to hear my demand... but I still voiced it. I stalked back and forth for a minute, on the small ledge... the acid seemed not to corrode the rock around it... it also seemed to have been deliberately planted there.  
  
During my pacing, I stepped on something squishy... a severed arm, holding a datapad. I picked up both the datapad and the severed arm, and dipped the fingers of the arm into the acid, to see how dangerous it was. With a vicious hiss, the whole hand dissolved, leaving me holding nothing but an arm... I dropped the rest of the limb into the acid, and proceeded to read the datapad.  
  
'It seems I need to get across the pool of acid in the central chamber if I am to complete my test, here, but that is not going to be easy. The runes name one obelisk the 'Pillar of Fire'... while the other is the 'Pillar of Ice'. I can only assume that one of the pillars leads to a way to remove the acid pool. Fire or ice... wouldn't fire create toxic fumes? I'm not sure. Maybe freezing the pool would be safer. Well... I'll worry about that once I bypass the terentatek beasts. If I can. I suppose it's now or never.'  
  
"Terentateks? Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said, sighing... no way I was going to throw myself to that sort of beast willingly. Hmmm... since I've been relearning my Jedi skills... maybe I should try one of them.  
  
I settled in a lotus position on the small area of safe ground, and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind, and focused on my inner light. Let myself lift off the ground. Basic levitation is one of the first skills a Jedi learns, but it requires a calm and focus that no one consumed by their emotions can achieve.  
  
I felt the ground fall away beneath me, as the Force lifted me into the air. I opened my eyes, careful to maintain the focus I needed for this. I was a safe height above the acid, now. I slowly uncurled my legs, and floated carefully over to the ledge on the far side of the pool of acid. I landed neatly on my feet, and spared a glance for the acid behind me, before continuing through the door to the inner tomb.  
  
The engraved lightsaber was held by a statue, beyond the Star Map. I helped myself to the weapon, before turning to the map and recording the coordinates. I then returned to the central chamber, to find Uthar and Yuthura waiting on the far side of the acid pool.  
  
"How did you get over there?" Uthar demanded, "You were supposed to obtain the special grenades, to cross the acid!"  
  
"Yeah, like I was going to walk head-first into a roomful of terentateks if I didn't have to." I said snidely.  
  
"Get back over here, now!" Uthar demanded.  
  
"Give me a minute." I said. I wasn't about to show my light side to these two. They would see it as a weakness. So, instead, I took several steps back, "And get out of my way!" I added, before taking a running leap over the acid. Using the Force to enhance the distance I could jump, I just made it onto the ledge... although, I sure as hell wasn't going to just stand there where either of those two power-hungry Sithlings could just shove me back into the acid... I continued to run, until I reached the junction where two narrower corridors went off left and right.  
  
Uthar and Yuthura caught up with me, "That is the most devious underhand cheat I have ever seen!" Uthar snapped.  
  
"I got the lightsaber, didn't I?" I asked, innocently, "What matter the means, if the result is what you desire?"  
  
He glared at me, "I suppose that is so. Very well." he said, reigning in his anger, and regaining his composure, "You return to us with the lightsaber in hand, as I knew you would. The Force has served you well. You took a great risk in acquiring the artefact. You used your mind and your power... no peaceful meditation, no pacifism."  
  
I smirked darkly, at that. If only he knew, the fool.  
  
"The last part of your test will now commence." he continued, oblivious to my thoughts, "Here you will learn the lesson of competition. All life must compete in order to flourish. Such is the natural way of the universe. To stand still is to know death... one must always be moving forward. So is it the same amongst the Sith. Compete or die. Mercy is irrelevant."  
  
He moved to stand a fair distance from Yuthura and I, making it look like innocent pacing. But his stride was purposeful, and I knew now that he was up to something.  
  
"So it behooves you in this final test to strike down one you are familiar with, for no other reason than to prove you are superior and without mercy. Normally this would be against another student. You, however, get a special treat. You will fight Yuthura, here... my own apprentice."  
  
"What?!" Yuthura demanded, "So this is what you had planned all along. You wish me killed."  
  
"Indeed." Uthar said calmly, "You have become too ambitious, Yuthura. It is time for you to die and someone more... talented... to take your place."  
  
"No, it is time for YOU to die, master. My pupil stands with me." Yuthura said, her earlier smugness becoming even more obvious.  
  
"She's right, Uthar." I said, smirking.  
  
"Do you hear that, my master?" Yuthura asked, smirking, "That is the sound of a new leader rising to replace you."  
  
Uthar was outraged, "So the time has come, has it? You both wish to stand against a Sith Master and perish, do you?" he drew his lightsaber, "THEN SO BE-" he never finished that sentence... I used the Force to choke him, and sent him flying headfirst into the nearest sharp corner of a wall. His head cracked open, killing him instantly.  
  
Yuthura stared at Uthar's corpse, stunned that he had been so easily killed.  
  
"Rule number six for being a successful evil overlord... 'I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them'." I said calmly.  
  
Yuthura tried not to show her amusement at that statement, as she edged away from me fearfully, "Uthar is finished, and a new order is brought to the academy. Excellent. Unfortunately for you, I don't intend to share power. It's time for you to die."  
  
"Oh, please." I said, exasperated, "You saw how easily I killed Uthar. Do you really think you have a chance?"  
  
She smirked darkly, and I was immediately on guard. That sort of smirk usually means the person wearing the smirk is up to something. She threw a grenade at me, which sent fragments of shrapnel flying up around me. While I was still reeling from that, she lunged at me with her lightsaber.  
  
I barely blocked her, and pushed her back with the Force. I was bleeding from several minor yet painful cuts, as I retaliated, pushing her back with a vicious flurry of lightsaber blows that she only just managed to block. I used the Force to trip her, a few feet away from the acid pool, and she landed on her back with her head inches from the acid.  
  
She immediately wrapped her headtails around her shoulders, to protect them from the acid, but her lightsaber had gone flying and sank into the acid pool with a hissing sound, "Stop! I... I yield!" she cried, "You are... too strong for me. Gather your hatred and strike me down... if that is your will."  
  
I hesitated for a moment... it would be so easy to kill her... and she had attacked me, too, I have reason to strike her down. But... "Just get the hell out of here." I said, taking a step back that allowed her to stand.  
  
She slowly sat up, watching me warily, "As I thought. You are no Sith. A real Sith would have no hesitation in striking me down."  
  
I glared at her, "I'm showing you mercy. Don't push it." I growled.  
  
"You confuse me..." she said distantly, as she slowly stood, careful not to make any sudden movements that I could interpret as hostile, "I didn't think anyone with so much darkness in them could show compassion."  
  
I smirked, "I'm just full of surprises."  
  
"I... was right the first time, back at the cantina, wasn't I?" she asked, "There is something strange about you... more so than I even suspected."  
  
"Indeed there is. I'm Darth Revan."  
  
Her eyes widened, "I see. I should have known... right from the beginning. But you are no longer the Dark Lord you once were, are you?"  
  
"I have... learned much, since I was the Sith Lord." I said, carefully choosing my words, "Be grateful for it... if I hadn't, I would have killed you."  
  
"So what happens now? Will you show me mercy? Will you... just let me leave?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, go... before I change my mind."  
  
"Very well. I... won't stop you, or mention what you've done here." she turned and bolted out of the tomb as fast as she could run, with her headtails still wrapped around her shoulders, like a kath hound with its tail between its legs.  
  
x x x  
  
As I made my way through the academy to leave, I overheard several students whispering excitedly. Apparently, news spread like wildfire that Uthar had been killed in Naga Sadow's tomb, and Yuthura had claimed his title as master of the academy. The assumption was quickly made that Yuthura had been the one to murder Uthar, and I had no intention of correcting the mistake.  
  
I found Juhani and Dustil in the central hall. "Hey... you're leaving, now, right?" Dustil asked, "Juhani said what you were here for was in Naga Sadow's tomb."  
  
"That's right. I got what I came for, now we're leaving." I said, leading Juhani out of the academy.  
  
I hadn't expected Dustil to follow us, but he did, "I want to go with you." he said, keeping pace with us, half a step behind me.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Well... I've learned all I want to at the academy... I mean, once you learn how to fight with a lightsaber, and use Force powers, what else can that place teach? It's not like learning to be a Jedi, which I've heard takes a lifetime of training." he said, pulling a face at the idea.  
  
"So you wish to leave the academy. Why do you wish to come with me?" I asked, still not slowing my pace for him.  
  
"Because, you're going to beat the crap out of Malak, aren't you? I want to be on the winning side." he answered immediately.  
  
"What about your father?" I asked.  
  
"He's still got that anti-Sith thing in his head... but he's putting up with the fact I'm a Sith, for now... because I make a damned good devil's advocate."  
  
"So you don't think he'd object to you putting your neck on the line in order to make allies with the soon-to-be-Sith-Lord?"  
  
"Oh, he'll hate it." Dustil said, smirking, "But he won't have much choice... if he tries to stop me, I have the ultimate blackmail. You were right when you said he loved me."  
  
I stopped and turned on the boy, "You would use that against him?" I asked, disgusted at the idea.  
  
"Yeah... love is a weakness... I learned that the hard way." he said bluntly.  
  
"Love is not a weakness!" I snarled, viciously enough to make him wince and back up a few steps in fear, "Love is a source of passion... it can fuel the Force more powerfully than the deepest hatred! Love can make a man move mountains, even without the Force at their side! Don't ever call it a weakness, you little brat!"  
  
He backed away another step, "All right, all right. Sorry." he muttered.  
  
"You can come with us if you can convince your father... without threats." I said, smirking.  
  
He sulked, "Fine... that works, I suppose."  
  
"Good." I turned and continued walking back to the Ebon Hawk.  
  
"What happened to you?" Carth asked, as I stepped onto the ship. I hadn't bothered to heal my wounds from the grenade Yuthura had thrown at me. Juhani had realised the wounds were minor, and Dustil just hadn't cared... but they did look worse than they felt.  
  
"It's nothing serious." I said, but even as I said it, I could feel a trickle of blood run down from a small cut on my cheek... it must have looked pretty bad, "Just a frag grenade. Nothing a bit of kolto won't fix. We should get ready to take off. These are the coordinates we need."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" he persisted, even as he took the datapad I offered.  
  
"Yes. I duelled the new academy Master in this state, and won. I'm fine. They're just a few minor cuts. I'll be fine as soon as I get to the medbay."  
  
"All right." he said, still sounding clearly concerned. I was about to head for the medbay, when Dustil stepped onto the ship, "Dustil? What are you doing here?"  
  
I decided this show was worth seeing, so I leaned against the doorway to watch. Dustil smirked, "I'm going with you."  
  
"The hell you are!" Carth snapped, "It's too dangerous, I don't want to risk you getting hurt!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dustil asked, "I can take care of myself, father. Can you use a lightsaber, and the Force?"  
  
"No... but-"  
  
"Then I'm better able to keep myself from getting killed than you are!" Dustil retorted before Carth could finish speaking, "And I'd think you'd be pleased that I wanted to leave the Sith academy?"  
  
"I am... but-"  
  
"No buts. I'm going with you!" Dustil snapped, "You need all the powerful Force-adepts you can get for this mission."  
  
"That's true, I suppose... I just don't want to see you get hurt." Carth pleaded.  
  
Dustil's expression softened slightly, "Don't worry... I won't." he smiled faintly, "The real reason I want to go with you is to make sure you don't get yourself killed." I could sense he wasn't lying when he said that. I smiled at that - the boy actually admitted that he cared, now. "You're going up against dark Jedi... and you really can't kill them with a blaster, cause they'll just reflect it back at you." he added, as if justifying his concern, when it shouldn't need to be justified.  
  
Carth smiled, "I appreciate your concern, but I can look after myself... it wouldn't be the first time I'd fought dark Jedi in this war, son."  
  
"Yeah... and it wouldn't be the first time I'd duelled with a lightsaber, either. So quit treating me like a helpless kid!" Dustil said, now smirking... the argument was now amusing him.  
  
"All right. You win. But just don't get killed, ok?" Carth asked.  
  
"Ok. It's a deal." Dustil answered.  
  
x x x  
  
"You know how you said you could read people's auras?" Mission asked me, as we sat in the common room. We were on our way to the Star Forge system, and I had already been to the medbay and taken a kolto shot to heal my wounds. Dustil was across the room from Mission and I, apparently immersed in reading a datapad of some sort - he was wearing his civilian clothing, instead of his Sith academy uniform.  
  
"Yeah." I said, glancing at her, "Why?"  
  
"Well... what does Sithkid's aura look like?" she asked.  
  
I looked at Dustil carefully... his aura was red, a sign of the dark side... but there were wisps of blue and violet through it, as well as a barely visible white... innocence. Interesting. "He's strong in the dark side... but he has light in his aura. He's a fighter... but he also has cunning and wisdom. And... I'd guess at one out of three, of the types of innocence I mentioned before... and you have to kill to get into the Sith academy."  
  
"That's... not what I expected." she muttered, "I thought you were gonna say he's like all dark, and whatever."  
  
"Nobody is pure evil." I said calmly, "Hell, even Chuundar had some gold in his dark aura."  
  
"What do the colours mean?" she asked, jumping at that little detail I had mentioned.  
  
"Red is darkness... that's why Sith use red lightsabers." I said calmly, "Blue is a fighter... courage, strength and determination. Gold is skill, intelligence and knowledge. Green is compassion, empathy and kindness. Violet is cunning, charisma and wisdom. White is innocence. The shades of the colours can reveal more detail... and while red can mean darkness, it can also depict passion of another sort, again depending on the shade."  
  
"And you can, like, just look and someone and see these colours?" she asked, awed.  
  
"No. I don't see them with my eyes. I see them with the Force." I answered. "It's not actually colours, as you would imagine them... it's just a way of explaining and representing what we sense - there aren't words for it in Basic, though there are in Rakatan, and the ancient Sith languages."  
  
"What about black? You never mentioned it." she asked.  
  
"Black is void, soulless. Only one living species I have seen has a black aura. Rakghouls. To lose colour in your aura, as the Rakghouls do, is to lose who and what you are. Even if your colours change, you're still you. For example, when you killed that Czerka guard on Kashyyyk, your aura turned a darker shade of blue... the white faded slightly, because it was your first kill... but it doesn't change who you are."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." she said quietly, "What about your aura?"  
  
"It takes a great deal of effort to sense my own aura... but I can categorically say that there is no white in it. Dark red with hints of violet... and recently, I have sensed wisps of green in it... the most dangerous colour for a Sith, as it shows compassion."  
  
"The Dark Lord admits to having compassion, empathy and kindness, eh?" she asked, amused.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." I said conspiratorially, "I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh, it'll be that, all right." she said, grinning.  
  
"Go talk to Dustil. Tell him you forgive him for shooting your stealth belt, and get him to play Pazaak with you for the price of it." I said, grinning.  
  
"I already tried... Carth warned him off." she muttered sulkily, "Can you believe the nerve of that man? He said I cheat!"  
  
"Appeal to a man's greatest weakness... his ego. Ask him if he's afraid he'll lose to a girl. If that doesn't work, dare him." I said brightly.  
  
"When people say you're evil, they mean it." she said, grinning, "Thanks for the advice." she crossed the common room to talk to Dustil, and I made my way to the cockpit.  
  
x x x  
  
I sat in the co-pilot's seat, and stared out into hyperspace. After a few minutes of silence, however, I got bored. "Hey, Carth..."  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Someone to talk to?" I suggested, "Mission's busy swindling your son out of credits for a new stealth belt... Zaalbar's doing serious damage to our food supply. Jolee and Juhani are getting some rest before we get to the Star Forge. And Canderous is... well, I'm not sure exactly what he's up to, but-" I shrugged, "Besides, I'd kind of prefer to talk to you, anyway."  
  
He shook his head, bemused, "You really know how to make someone feel wanted. You didn't try talking to HK-47 first, as well?"  
  
I shot him a mock-glare, "No. As a matter of fact, I convinced Mission to play Pazaak with Dustil so she'd stop talking to me long enough for me to come up here."  
  
"You sneaky conniving-"  
  
"Thank you." I interrupted brightly.  
  
He sighed, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I don't want you to hate me." I said quietly, "Is there any way I can make that happen?"  
  
"I don't really think so." he said quietly, "Short of you saving the Republic from Malak, I'm not going to trust you as far as I could throw Zaalbar."  
  
I sighed, "I will kill Malak. But I can't guarantee anything else."  
  
"Then you best wait for the flying Wookiees." he said coldly.  
  
I glared at him, "Since when did you develop such a sick sense of humour?"  
  
"Since Taris. I think you're a bad influence on me." he muttered.  
  
"I think you're a good influence on me." I added, in a faint whisper. He looked up at me sharply, and I shrugged slightly.  
  
Footsteps sounded outside the cockpit, then a brief scuffle, and voices, "Just hand over the money! You lost fair and square!" Dustil was saying, in an amused tone. Then we heard more sounds, including what sounded like Mission sniggering, before one set of footsteps retreated rapidly down the corridor again.  
  
Carth and I looked at each other, and by some sort of silent agreement, we both stood up at the same time and went to the door. Dustil was sitting on the floor, holding his right knee, and glaring down the corridor. "What happened out here?" Carth asked.  
  
"The Twi'lek's a sore loser." Dustil muttered, picking himself up, and testing his knee to see that it still worked.  
  
"You beat her?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah... and she accused me of cheating." Dustil answered.  
  
"Were you cheating?" Carth asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point!" Dustil whined.  
  
Carth sniggered and shook his head, returning to the pilot's seat, "Hey, we're dropping out of hyperspace in ten seconds... hold on, everyone."  
  
I bolted for the co-pilot's seat, and Dustil grabbed the back of Carth's seat for support, as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.  
  
We flew round the planet, and as the star came into view over the horizon... "The Star Forge... it's huge. I've never seen anything like it before." Carth whispered, awed.  
  
Dustil leaned forward slightly, to get a better view, "It's spectacular." he said quietly.  
  
"Careful, Carth... Malak might have reset the disruptor shields from that planet. Stay outside its orbital path until we can be sure." I warned, trying to ignore the demonic beauty of the Star Forge. Even at this distance, I could hear its siren song.  
  
Carth made a couple of minor course-corrections to allow for my instructions, then he said, "I'm transmitting these co-ordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet."  
  
Dustil was still staring at the Star Forge, as if entranced. I snapped my fingers in front of the boy's face, and he snapped out of it, "What?" he asked me.  
  
"What does it say to you?" I asked quietly. Carth looked up from the message he was typing, with a curious look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dustil asked me, defensively.  
  
"The Star Forge? What is it offering you?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Everything..." he said quietly.  
  
"Don't listen." I said, with warning in my tone, "It offers power, but sometimes what you get for free costs entirely too much."  
  
"Huh?" Dustil asked.  
  
"Would you be willing to sacrifice everything you have? And what do you truly want, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"There are only two things I would give up everything for... but they're both already dead." he said bitterly.  
  
"Two?" Carth asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes... two." Dustil said, biting his lips together, to show he had no intention of elaborating.  
  
Carth blinked, confused... but I had a fair guess... his mother, who died on Telos... and the girl who had led him to the Sith academy, who he had been in love with, and who died in the Valley of the Dark Lords.  
  
"So is it worth losing what you have left for what the Star Forge offers?" I asked rationally.  
  
"No... no it's not." Dustil said, shaking his head as if trying to make the temptation go away.  
  
"It won't stop calling to you, as long as we're here... be thankful only Force-adepts can hear it... I should go talk to Juhani and Jolee." I turned and left the cockpit.  
  
x x x  
  
I made my way quickly to the female sleeping quarters, where Juhani had woken, and seemed incredibly alert, "Can you feel it?" I asked quietly, sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered, "It feels divine."  
  
"Demonic is more like it." I said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised at my comment.  
  
"The Star Forge... it promises power, but-" I sighed, "I did what it asked the first time I was here... and it didn't go so well. Trust me, you don't want this."  
  
She frowned, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"What does it say to you?" I asked, my calm exterior beginning to fray from the Star Forge's influence and Juhani's refusal to do what I ask. 'Just kill her, that'll stop her listening to it' the thought flickered through my mind... and I wasn't sure if it was Bastila or the Star Forge. I shook my head - I wouldn't do that.  
  
"It tells me to give in to my anger... to let it control me, and I can have everything I ever wanted." she said, some of the anger she mentioned tingeing her voice, most likely at my persistent questioning.  
  
"And what do you want?" I asked quietly.  
  
She blinked a few times, and I could practically sense her thoughts clearing as she considered what she wanted, "My life's ambition was to become a Jedi." she said quietly.  
  
"And you cannot do that if you give in to anger." I said, smiling slightly.  
  
"You... are correct." she whispered, "It is a paradox... I do not understand how I can be tempted to give up all I worked for when the temptation is offering to give me 'everything I want'."  
  
"If I'd stopped to think, the last time I was here, I would have realised I already had everything I wanted." I said quietly, "In spite of the losses in the wars, the one thing I wanted stood by me the whole time. If I hadn't let the Star Forge rule me, I wouldn't have lost him."  
  
"Thank you." Juhani said, "For helping me avoid making the same mistake. Once again, your simple words have helped me greatly, Revan."  
  
"You'll need to stay on your guard." I noted, "Because-"  
  
Suddenly the ship shook, and Carth's voice came over the internal commlink, "We've got company... a small vanguard of Sith fighters, coming in hard! Someone get on those gun turrets! Take those fighters out before they report our position to the main fleet!"  
  
I shrugged to Juhani, and bolted out of the sleeping quarters. I practically ran into Dustil, as I reached the gun turrets... apparently he had the same idea as I had. Lucky this ship had two gun turrets, otherwise we might have wasted valuable time arguing over who got to shoot at the enemy ships. It took us less than two minutes to wipe out the enemy fighters... unfortunately, they had pursued us into the planet's orbital path. The ship shuddered, and I fell down the ladder from the gun turrets, landing unceremoniously on my backside.  
  
Dustil, on the other hand, was more graceful, as he landed on his feet next to me, "That's really elegant, Revan." he said, grinning.  
  
I picked myself up, "Watch it, kid." I snapped, smirking, "Do you think it's a good idea to insult a Sith Lord?"  
  
"Not really... but that was funny." he said, sniggering.  
  
I shot him a half-hearted glare, "Now's not the time to argue." as I said it, the ship lurched again, sending Dustil flying into the nearest wall, while I only just kept my footing. "I'll bet you a hundred credits your father just flew into the disruptor field." I said flatly.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I know you'd win that bet, so I'm not taking it." Dustil grumbled, leaning against the wall he had been thrown into, "What now?"  
  
"Brace yourself for a crash landing." I said, making my way precariously towards the cockpit.  
  
I made it to the co-pilot's seat, and fastened my seat-belt, before turning to Carth.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" I asked lightly.  
  
"You were right about the disruptor field. All my instruments are jammed... we've got massive overloads on all systems!" he replied, clearly stressed by it.  
  
"Try and land on the planet." I ordered, "If you can, try to aim for the largest island on the northern hemisphere."  
  
He nodded curtly, and obeyed my order without question.  
  
x x x  
  
"Whew! Talk about your rough landings, Carth!" Mission whined as we entered the common room after the crash. "What's the matter? You're flying like you've been on an all night Tarisian ale drinking binge!"  
  
"That disruptor field fried our stabilizers - we're lucky we made it down in one piece!" Carth retorted, clearly offended that Mission would even imply that he would fly under the influence of alcohol, "But if we can't find the salvage to make repairs I won't even be able to get the Ebon Hawk airborne again!"  
  
"You know, during our rather rapid descent I noticed the hulls of many crashed ships scattered across the landscape. Maybe the parts you need can be found among their wreckage." Jolee said calmly.  
  
"The old man's right: this planet's a technological graveyard." Canderous put in, "I saw dozens of downed ships out there. That disruptor field must have wiped them all out."  
  
"We need to eliminate the disruptor field, otherwise new stabilizers won't do us much good." I butted in.  
  
"How do we do that?" Dustil asked.  
  
"The temple on this island is the source of the disruptor field... that's why I told you to land here, Carth." I said calmly, "But if Malak's got the forcefield up on the entrance to the temple, we'd need the locals' help. I suggest we split into three groups. HK and Juhani, guard the ship - any hostile locals come near it, blast them... Mission, T3, Zaalbar, you go looking for parts - T3's sensors should make that job a lot easier. Jolee, Canderous, Carth, you're with me."  
  
"What about me?" Dustil demanded.  
  
"Might be safer for Mission and Zaalbar to have a Force-adept with them." I said calmly, "A few harmless sparks of Force lightening should scare off the more hostile locals, as long as you avoid the rancors."  
  
"Rancors?" Carth asked, horrified.  
  
"They're smaller than the one on Taris. Mission shouldn't have a problem." I said blithely. Mission giggled, while Carth glared. "Juhani, since you can't use lightening, whipping the sand on the beach into a storm should scare the locals just as much - they have a superstition about people who can 'manipulate the elements'."  
  
Juhani nodded curtly, "Very well."  
  
"Let's go, people." I said, beckoning Carth, Canderous and Jolee to follow me as I made my way off the ship.  
  
Because of our lack of warning for this mission, Canderous was actually not wearing armour - instead, he was wearing tan leather trousers, a belt with two gun-holsters (which he quickly improvised to clip vibroswords to), and a sleeveless top that left his tattoos in plain sight. He shouldered that repeating blaster of his, and that was all the effort he took to prepare for our mission.  
  
Carth always wore his blasters on his hips - I've never seen him without them, except in Manaan's jail - but he didn't waste time on armour, either.  
  
Jolee's ancient-looking Jedi robes were probably a permanent fixture on the old man, as was his green lightsaber clipped to his belt.  
  
I had changed out of my Sith robes, as soon as I had got some time alone on the Hawk, after Yuthura had effectively shredded them with that frag grenade. Instead, I wore the civilian clothes I had worn on Taris, which were the only undamaged clothes on the ship that would fit me.  
  
I led the three men onto the beach, and looked around, "Don't worry about Mission's remarks, Carth." I said quietly.  
  
"Which remarks would that be?" Carth asked coldly.  
  
"On your landing." I said, pointing out to sea, "See that red piece of ship's hull?"  
  
"Yes." he said warily.  
  
I then pointed up to another piece of twisted red metal on the rocks a fair way away, "And that one?" he nodded, and I pointed to a third piece of red hull in the opposite direction, "And that one?"  
  
"Yes... what's your point?" he asked.  
  
"That was the ship Malak and I came to this planet on... he was piloting it." I gave Carth a darkly amused look, "And Jedi are supposed to be better pilots than Force-blinds. Shows how good you are, doesn't it?"  
  
"That's good to hear." he said, glancing at the pieces of red metal out at sea, with unease... this planet gave off an aura of darkness that must be making his skin crawl. The desolation of the crashed ships only added to it.  
  
T3-M4 beeped cheerfully, as it scooted past us. Mission chased after it, "Hey, wait up!" Dustil shouted, following her.  
  
"Blame the droid!" she retorted. Carth watched with amusement, as the two teenagers vanished around a rock-formation, closely followed by the Wookiee. The amusement left his face, however, when the sound of a lightsaber activating could be heard.  
  
I bolted around the corner in time to see Dustil decapitating a local savage that had been wielding a primitive sword. Mission was pointing her blaster at the other savage... but she didn't have time to fire before Dustil threw Force lightening at its feet. The alien took one second to cast a terrified glance at him, before turning and running away.  
  
A fraction of a second later, Carth, Canderous and Jolee caught up with us.  
  
"Ok, what were those?" Dustil demanded, deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it back onto his belt.  
  
"Rakata." I said quietly, "Most of them are xenophobic homicidal maniacs... but the elder tribe are just xenophobic maniacs."  
  
Dustil nodded as if this made sense, "So Rakata and rancors? No problem." he said, smirking.  
  
"What happened?" Carth asked.  
  
"A couple of rabid Rakata attacked us. I killed one and scared off the other." Dustil said, shrugging.  
  
"Let's just get on with this, shall we?" I asked, "Go find parts for the ship."  
  
Dustil nodded, and kicked T3, "And you, don't go rolling off, or I'll roll you right off a cliff." he growled.  
  
"Beep boop!" the droid replied.  
  
"And watch your language, or I'll reprogram you with Force lightening." he added sharply.  
  
"Wistle, beep." T3 chirped contritely.  
  
"That's better." Dustil muttered. Mission giggled at them. The droid rolled off more sedately along the beach. Dustil, Mission and Zaalbar followed it.  
  
I led the three men inland. The temple was in the centre of the island, and it was where we had to go to eliminate the disruptor field.  
  
"Jolee..." I asked, as we walked.  
  
The old man accelerated his pace until he was walking alongside me, "Got something on your mind, do you?" he asked blandly.  
  
"Yes... I need to ask you something without you telling me an hour-long story in response." I said coldly.  
  
"Good luck." Jolee said, smiling innocently.  
  
"The Star Forge." I said flatly, "Can you feel its presence?"  
  
"Yes." he said bluntly, "Strong, isn't it?"  
  
"Understatement." I said flatly.  
  
Jolee smirked, "Reminds me of the time-"  
  
"No stories!" I snarled, "Now is no time to test my patience, old man!"  
  
He snickered, "All right, all right. Let me guess. You want to ask if I'm going to go evil because I listened to the voices in my head? Relax, kid, I'm not that gullible."  
  
"I didn't think you were... but I had to be sure." I said, still wary.  
  
Jolee waved off my concern dismissively, "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Just you pay attention to where we're walking."  
  
I did as he suggested just in time to spot two Rancors in the distance, and change direction to avoid them.  
  
x x x  
  
The temple turned out to be sealed... so I went to the elder Rakata tribe, as I had before. They didn't trust me, but I've gotten used to mistrust, hanging around with Onasi so long. I eventually convinced them to help me... although I had to kill one of their enemies to do so. They agreed to unseal the temple, for me... but I was only allowed to enter alone.  
  
I watched as they began their ritual, to open the entrance to the temple. It was taking at least as long as it had last time, and I was getting bored. So bored, in fact, that I was actually entertaining the Star Forge's visions of mass-murder and conquest, in my mind's eye, just to pass the time.  
  
[Wait... someone is coming!] my Rakatan guide said in his own language, breaking the ritual suddenly.  
  
I turned to see Juhani and Jolee jogging towards me, "Wait... you can't go in there alone!" Jolee said, not even slightly out of breath, as he stopped near us.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
"We have had a... a premonition." Juhani explained, panting ever-so-slightly, "The Force has given us a vision. There is great danger within the Temple. We cannot let you face it alone."  
  
"You might be walking into a trap... maybe Malak himself is waiting inside." Jolee added, "Even if he isn't, that temple will be crawling with Dark Jedi. You'll need all the help you can get."  
  
"He's not there." I said flatly, "I would have sensed him. Have some faith, you two. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Your destiny - maybe the fate of the entire galaxy - could be forever changed inside that Temple." Jolee said, determinedly, "I'm not about to let you face that alone. Not after my premonition. There's a reason I had that vision."  
  
My eyes narrowed, "Listen, Jedi." I hissed, "I'm going into the temple alone, now sod off!"  
  
Jolee opened and closed his mouth a few times, then glared petulantly, "Oh, did I ever tell you about the time I visited Sleheyron? The Hutts may not be the most congenial species, but they-"  
  
"Okay!" I yelled, "If it'll shut you the hell up about your constant stories, I'll let you come with me!"  
  
Jolee grinned smugly, while Juhani grimaced. "Knew you'd see things my way, kid." he said brightly, "Now you just tell that guide of yours to do whatever he has to do to get us all inside the Temple."  
  
I turned to the guide, [Continue the ritual.] I said brusquely.  
  
[No! You must enter the Temple alone! I will not lower the shields!] he replied, with determination.  
  
"I don't know what he said, but it sounds like your guide's being stubborn. We don't have time for this." Jolee grouched.  
  
"Look who's talking, old man." I hissed.  
  
"Lower that shield or I'll dissect you with your own misshapen eye-stalks." a voice hissed from behind the guide.  
  
The guide jumped, and turned to see Dustil standing there. The boy's stealth skills are improving, although I might have noticed him sneaking up on the guide if I'd been paying attention. [No... do not hurt me! I... I will do as you command. I will begin the ritual.] he whimpered, terrified. While they could not speak it, I had forced knowledge of Galactic Basic into the Rakatan's minds, the first time I came to this world.  
  
"Not exactly the way I would have handled it, but given the circumstances it'll do." Jolee grumbled, as the guide resumed the ritual chanting.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dustil?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Figured if the two Jedi were tagging along, you might want someone on your side, Revan." he said brightly.  
  
"Sure thing, kid." I said, smirking, "Nice threat, by the way. But won't your father worry about you going into a dangerous situation like this?"  
  
"Probably." Dustil said, shrugging, "But he didn't see me leave the ship, and I won't get hurt, so what's the big deal?"  
  
"Right." I said flatly.  
  
Several hours later, the shield fell, and we entered the temple. It took us some time to massacre our way through the temple, and unseal the door to the summit.  
  
As we approached the door we had unsealed, I couldn't help but notice how edgy Jolee and Juhani were, "Something wrong, Jedis?" I asked.  
  
"We are worried about our vision." Juhani said quietly, "It was on the temple summit that the threat presented itself."  
  
"Do you know what the 'threat' is?" Dustil asked.  
  
"We aren't sure." Jolee said blithely, "But really, a threat is a threat. We figured you'd be better off with backup."  
  
"What type of threat might it be?" I asked warily.  
  
Juhani shrugged innocently, while Jolee examined a stone tile with decorative carvings in it, as if he could read it, "Oh, the threatening kind, of course." Jolee answered.  
  
"You know more than you're telling me." I hissed.  
  
"Do we?" Jolee asked innocently. I glared at the old man's impudent smirk. I barely resisted the urge to use my lightsaber to permanently wipe the smirk off his face.  
  
Then I felt something. A flicker through the Force-bond. Bastila. I looked up to the ceiling above me. 'Come to me, Revan... I'm waiting.'  
  
"Oh, so that's your threat, old man." I said quietly.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I can sense her..." I said, bolting up the path to the temple summit.  
  
Bastila was indeed waiting for me, as I stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
"Revan - I knew you'd come for me." she said, smirking darkly, "Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the Temple again, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore."  
  
"Quickly, Bastila - come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives!" Juhani urged, as she also stepped out into the sunlight. Dustil and Jolee stood a few steps behind us, in the shadows of the temple.  
  
"Escape?" Bastila scoffed, "You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith; I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."  
  
I took a few steps closer to her, warily, "No... you're now a pawn of Malak and the dark side." I said coldly.  
  
"You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity." she sneered, "Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council have been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Didn't take long for Malak to break your will, did it?" I hissed.  
  
"I resisted at first." she said coldly, "I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind. But after a week of endless tortures I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right! The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child - like an inferior. They were jealous of my power... of what I could become! They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every order. But all the while they were exploiting my Battle Meditation for their own use!"  
  
I yawned, "And I thought Jolee was verbose."  
  
"I resent that!" the old man snapped, "At least my ranting is harmless!"  
  
Bastila glared at us, "With the power of the Star Forge Malak will destroy the Republic and conquer the galaxy. And I will be the apprentice at his side - after I prove my worth by killing you!" She ignited her lightsaber, and lunged at me.  
  
I dodged, and backed away from her. She followed, and I led her slowly away from my three companions. She swung her blade again, and I dodged it again.  
  
"I could kill you if I lay a blade on you." she hissed.  
  
"Then lay a blade on me." I challenged. Only two had ever done so before.  
  
She swung again, and I leapt over her, landing behind her with my back to her. She spun to strike at me again, and I ducked, rolling to the side, and turning to face her. Her blade came at my neck, and I ducked, sidestepping away from her.  
  
The dance continued for some time, before she spoke, "I had not thought you this much of a coward, Revan."  
  
"Would a coward get into a fight where they cannot retaliate?" I asked coldly, dodging another swing of her blade.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised, she hesitated in her assault to hear my answer.  
  
"I'm yours, Bastila." I said quietly, "The Force-bond. While you by no means control me, I cannot harm you."  
  
She smirked cruelly, "That is most unfortunate for you, Revan. I shall kill you here." Again, she lunged at me, and again I dodged. One of us would tire, eventually... it was simply a matter of which one. She swung her blade at me again, and yet again I evaded her. This was getting tedious.  
  
"You cannot kill me, Bastila." I said, as I dodged another attack, "You know this."  
  
She glared, and hesitated for a moment, "The Council tried to exploit our bond. They hoped your memories would lead me to the Star Forge. But in our shared visions of the Star Maps I also tasted the power of the taint within you!"  
  
"And now look at us." I said quietly. In spite of being on opposing sides of a duel, we were thinking almost as one, "You serve the darkness you were intended to destroy, and the bond is a debilitating handicap to me as I try to stop you." I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'save', though it was what we both thought.  
  
"Then don't fight me." she suggested, "Together we can defeat Malak and take back what is yours!"  
  
I folded my arms and stared at her, with bemusement, "Yes, and I'd keep around an apprentice who I couldn't strike out against." I said sarcastically.  
  
"But you possess the strength to destroy Malak and reclaim the mantle of Dark Lord." she said, almost pleading, "You will, once again, make a worthy Sith Master."  
  
"The dark side leads to death and destruction." Jolee said pointedly, "I've seen the horrors the Sith have unleashed on the galaxy. Turn away from this path."  
  
"Shut up, old man." Bastila snapped, "Your time is over! The age of the Jedi and the Republic is no more! This is the age of Darth Revan and the Sith!"  
  
"Don't do this, kid." Jolee said, his hand going for his lightsaber, "I don't want to, but I'll fight you if I have to. Even if it costs me my life."  
  
"Brave of you." I hissed, "Any sane person would bow before me, rather than go for their weapons."  
  
"I'm a Jedi... I'll never bow down to the Sith." he declaired, "If you go through with this I have no choice but to do battle against you."  
  
"I shall stand by Jolee, if this is your path, Revan." Juhani said quietly.  
  
I noticed Dustil quite pointedly step to one side, edging away from the two Jedi. A clear statement that he wasn't going to get involved in that fight.  
  
"Kill them!" Bastila goaded, "Rend their flesh! Show them the fate of all who dare stand against us! Embrace the power of the dark side!"  
  
x x x  
  
Which ending? You decide. Vote for dark or light at the end of your reviews. Oh, and I like long reviews - if your reviews are long enough, I might count your vote twice. Mwahahahahahaa! 


	10. My Chains Are Broken

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Mwahahahahahaa... hope you liked the cliffhanger... heh heh, so that's how I get you all to review - wow, I mean look at all of these reviews - thank you all! Ok, so this chapter was the one that was SUPPOSED to contain the romance-stuff... but Carth still doesn't trust Revan. I don't blame the man, I mean she did try to take over the galaxy, but it's annoying me! Oh well, I guess we'll see how it goes - this is the problem with characters who write themselves. One thing I disliked about the game's script was the fact you can't love Bastila platonically, like a sister - especially for the female Revan, the lack of this option annoyed me.  
  
Elflady: Both... heh heh, ok, I'll take votes for both. Thanks, glad you like him - I like to make the brats into not-so-bad-guys (if you've ever read Harry Potter, my Draco fics are a prime example of this). As for the Star Forge, it seemed logical that a creature like that would call out to them - glad you liked it.  
  
F-15 Eaglestrike: Well, I hated how the game all but ignored the bond with female-Revan... so that's why I made such a big point out of it. Your vote for "both" is acknowledged.  
  
NathanPostmark: Glad you like it.  
  
arrow maker: First vote for light. Cool. She's not going to end up like Damien, though.  
  
Dark Lord Daishi: First dark side vote.  
  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: Lol - ok, I've updated. Happy? I had already made up my mind, before the vote, I just wanted to see what everyone else wanted. Remember, the Star Forge's influence is hard to fight - even with compassion, she would have a hard time disobeying. About the elders: my thoughts exactly, which is why I skipped them. Dustil is a loyal Sith... not like Canderous, because the Sith definition of "loyalty" includes stabbing your boss in the back as soon as you think you can without getting yourself killed. Your LS vote is acknowledged. I can actually read auras, I'm slightly psychic, y'see (seriously - I'm not kidding!) - there are no colours... and the whole thing about drawing/photographing auras is bullshit - it's a sense thing... Revan's descriptions put words that we could follow to a sense that I can't explain - the colours were made up by me, to match their lightsabers, though - glad you understood a word of it. Yes, please do show that to the OO - there's also a reference in the dialog with the One: "You used your power to rip the Rakata language from my mind, even as you drove Basic into our skulls so we could help you in your quest to find something called the 'Star Forge'." if that helps? Nice story. Jolee, your turn... Jolee: All right, little girl... you asked for this one... when I was a young lad, with a full head of hair- {five hours later} and that's just the beginning- VMorticia: Ok, Jolee, you can stop now. Heh heh, I'll count the longer reviews as one vote, anyway - I was just trying to get longer reviews, is all :p  
  
ether-fanfic: Your vote for both is noted. And I'm glad you like the character interactions - I find both Onasi men a real challenge to write.  
  
RollingSkull: Sorry - I'll try to post before you leave (which ain't easy, since I dunno when you're leaving). Heh, that little "exchange" had me in stitches, with laughter... I also don't understand how Kira kept from laughing maniacally... must be all that Jedi training as a kid - poor girl. "Katty"? Lovely nickname, thanks a lot :p You vote for both? Ok.  
  
Niliav: Your vote for both has been noted.  
  
jp33: Both - so noted.  
  
Serran: Thank you for your compliments {bows}. Well, since she actually remembers her past, it seemed logical that Carth (who is trying to deny that he's starting to fall for her) would ask about it - in the game, that forgiveness scene they have seemed kinda fake and corny, to me... so I replaced it with my version. I actually like Malak - I've even started a Revan/Malak fic, to prequel this one (though whether I ever finish it is debatable - I learned the hard way not to upload anything I'm not determined to finish - one of my HP fics died after I'd uploaded chapter 4, and I was so ashamed). I had fun cheating against the terentatek, in my other KotOR fic... I was trying to change the focus for this fic. Uthar was like a son to Jorak... and Revan never liked him, anyway... so he was the mutinous apprentice in Revan's mind, here... in spite of Yuthura's plotting. LS vote noted.  
  
Data: LS vote noted.  
  
Ninja Hero: DS vote noted.  
  
Firera: I'm good at evil cliffhangers, aren't I? Sparks at the end, I promise. Mission is good at immature vengeance...first Canderous, then Dustil. [Success] Revan'll go to the lightside {shakes her head} nah, I'm sticking to the vote... you'll be recorded as voting for both :p  
  
Lord Valentai: You're right, actually {shifty look} lucky for the voters, it's swinging the way I planned in the first placre mwahahahahahahahahaa! Either way, glad you're enjoying it.  
  
khaos974: Revan will never be light again - the vote is for the LS or DS choice at the temple (ie. kill the Jedi, or not)... both endings are different from the game endings... and both are dark, to different levels.  
  
Xan: Your vote for both is noted. You're right, she sure as hell ain't no Jedi, you know! lol, sorry... I think I'm hyper.  
  
rockerbabe: I ended it there, because that's where the two endings diverge - big surprise, isn't it? Oi - Uthar's hair did NOT look like that {shudder}. Yeah - I love Force Jump in JA - it's so cool, that's why I used it in this fic. I like Dustil, too - glad you like him. Um... she didn't lie to the Elders... it's called Economy With The Truth, and Revan and I are the Masters of it. I make a good devil's advocate, don't I? Revan's statements about Malak contradict each other because she herself is confused on this subject - part of her still loves him, but she adamantly refuses to admit it. The Puss-in-Boots eyes only worked once... after I updated, I observed my own "sweet innocent" kitten terrorising the house, and became immune. Your LS vote is acknowledged. Now, seeing Kinky-Stinky, Tipsy, Blah-Blah, and Poo (my interpretation of the Smellitubbies) being mauled by Rakghouls... hmmm... who wants tickets? Fifty credits apiece! Come on, people, you know it's a bargain! Watch them run, scream, die, soil themselves in terror, then ultimitely lose the souls (which I think they sold some time ago, anyway) to that cruelest of dieases... mwahahahahaaa!!  
  
bert: LS vote noted. Glad you like the story.  
  
boo: Thanks. LS vote noted (and I like your reason, too).  
  
Darth Jenrai: I sincerely doubt Malak's as blind/stupid as a lot of people believe - tactless, yes, but also smart, just not good at using the knowledge he has to best effect. As for the hair... Revan is just plain vain. Your vote for both is noted.  
  
Mats Forsen: Thanks. DS vote noted.  
  
Ceridan: Thanks {bows}. Your vote will be recorded as both. I used all my good material for Saul in the other fic - besides, she could sense he knew the answers. No one really knows what happened to Malak's jaw, and while I avoided a definitive explaination in the other fic (though I did make many conflicting insinuations), it was a key plot point in this version. Slytherin - yeah, I did base the Sith Academy a lot on my Slytherin-fics.  
  
mr smizen: DS vote noted.  
  
niva: I know I may be insulting people... but I get the feeling a lot of these anonymous reviews (not neccessarily yours, but in general) could be one person voting many times... but I won't make such unfair assumptions, just because you're all DS people... DS vote noted.  
  
steve: Too right! But there are two choices to make - two seperate paths. One is the "wrong" choice, but both have ambiguous results.  
  
Shogun 144: Both endings are creative. I'll count that as a vote for both.  
  
darth poop: Out of that list you mentioned, the one I'm most proud of is Canderous - I like the idea of him being deep and philosophical (and his opinions on feminism are my own) - glad you liked it. HK got its time in the sun, on Tatooine - I didn't have time to include it much, in this fic - sorry. I thought his interaction with T3 was funny, though. Neutral Revan? As you command, Darth Poop :p  
  
Brynn: A "grey" ending - that's not too difficult. See, the vote was just whether to side with Bastila (DS) or the two Jedi (LS) - both endings are actually quite "grey". I'll put your vote down in "both".  
  
Noop-Ni: Although, that's not Malak's fault... Revan actually doesn't scream... but that's besides the point. Your LS vote is noted.  
  
gamorreanprincess: Yes, I do consider that a compliment - thank you. Revan/Carth were SUPPOSED to have fallen for each other by the time they left Korriban, but NOOOO, Carth had to continue to be a suspicious berk. As for his reaction to Malak, I'm amazed Carth's jaw didn't fall off, it was hanging open in shock so much - I loved writing that scene. Well, if you don't want me to do anything "evil" to Dustil, you'd be advised not to read the DS ending... poor boy. Your LS vote is noted.  
  
snackfiend101: Thank you. Good to know I've still got it (it being the knack for evil cliffhangers). LS vote noted.  
  
HK-48: Nice suggestion. But I've already written both endings. As for a story with a whole bunch of party-members... I started a fanfic showing Revan and Malak's fall to the DS that prequels this fic - there'd be a whole group of people going to fight with them, it'll be fun - it's still in the early stages, though. LS vote noted.  
  
Delight: DS vote noted. Nice reasoning, btw.  
  
schmrdlbrgrsweetheart: Yes, I've written another story called "Revan's Secod Chance" - it's on my author-page here. Your vote for both endings is noted. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 10 - My Chains Are Broken  
  
"Kill them!" Bastila goaded, "Rend their flesh! Show them the fate of all who dare stand against us! Embrace the power of the dark side!"  
  
I stared at the two Jedi, for a moment... the old man was incredibly annoying, but I did value his skills, and his sense of humour was priceless when it was aimed at someone besides me. Juhani was another story... but I still didn't want to hurt her... I may not be overly attached to her, but I liked her well enough. "Sorry, Sister." I said to Bastila, "I'm not going to kill my friends."  
  
Bastila's eyes narrowed, as she glared at me, "You are a pathetic fool, Revan! Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire, but now I will be at Lord Malak's side instead!"  
  
She once again lunged at me, her lightsaber passed dangerously close to my chest as I backed away from her. I continued to evade her, backing away into the shadows of the temple, and she continued her assault. Eventually, she backed me into the wall, and swung her blade at my neck.  
  
I ducked, and rolled away from her, but when I turned to face her, I saw that her lightsaber had been blocked by another blade, about an inch from where my neck would have been if I hadn't moved. "You could carry on like that for days, most likely." Dustil said, stepping back and holding his lightsaber defensively, "But I was getting bored watching it." he shrugged, and took a few steps back, his demeanour beckoned Bastila to follow, and they circled each other for a moment, before she attacked him.  
  
The duel was fierce. Both of them were skilled fighters, and neither seemed to be able to gain the upper hand. "Dustil, if you kill her, I will have to torture you." I warned coldly.  
  
Dustil laughed, and threw Force lightening at Bastila... it must not have been that strong, because all it did was throw her off-balance long enough for him to land a solid kick to her stomach. She fell on her backside, hard. He backed off, giving her the chance to run away, but instead, she stood up, eyeing him carefully.  
  
"You are strong, boy." she said, smirking, "If Revan won't help me, perhaps you will... how would you like to be my apprentice? Help me slay Malak. Think of the power you could have."  
  
Dustil raised an amused eyebrow, "Yeah. Like I'll bow to someone whose butt I just kicked." he said, smirking.  
  
Bastila growled, and attacked again. Within moments, she had Dustil pinned face-down on the ground, with her foot between his shoulderblades, "You were saying?" she asked with a false innocent tone... the blade of her lightsaber hovered dangerously close to the back of his neck.  
  
"Your offer suddenly seems a lot more tempting." he said weakly.  
  
Bastila smirked, "Together, we could rule the galaxy."  
  
"I like the sound of that." he said quietly. His aura and tone showed sincerity in his words.  
  
"Dustil, don't." I said coldly.  
  
"Um... I'm not in a position to argue with her, right now." he noted pointedly.  
  
The dillema was excruciating. I couldn't harm Bastila, but... I also couldn't let anything hurt Carth, and if Dustil were harmed - or worse, betrayed his father - that would hurt Carth deeply. I scowled at them. I physically could not harm her, but that didn't mean I couldn't fight.  
  
I send a wave of the Force at her, knocking her back, and her lightsaber went flying harmlessly across the floor, away from Dustil. Bastila landed, once again, on her backside.  
  
Dustil picked himself up, and looked at Bastila warily, as she also stood, glaring at me. Then she turned her attention back to him, "What do you say, boy?"  
  
"Don't do it, Dustil." I said coldly.  
  
He smirked, "I'm with Revan." he said, backing away from her. Bastila glared at me, yet again.  
  
"It's not to late for you, Bastila." Jolee noted, "The dark side is evil but it isn't all powerful. You can still fight against it. Don't let it consume you."  
  
"You are beneath my contempt, old man!" she hissed, "You hid like a coward for decades on Kashyyyk! You know nothing about the true potential of the Force! You will all be crushed along with the Republic and all the other fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Star Forge and the Sith fleet!" she turned tail and ran to her ship, nearby.  
  
"Talk about bitchy." Dustil grumbled, as we watched the ship depart rapidly. He was rubbing his shoulder where the heel of her boot had been a moment ago.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm Force-bonded to her." I muttered, walking over to the computer terminal, and deactivating the disruptor field and the shields blocking the temple entrance.  
  
"I pity you." Dustil said flatly.  
  
x x x  
  
"You're back!" Carth said, the second we appeared on the beach, as he ran over to us, stopping right in front of Dustil, "What were you thinking running off like that? You could have got yourself killed!"  
  
"Calm down, father." Dustil said, sounding exasperated already, "As you can clearly see, I'm still alive. So why don't you interrogate Revan instead... please?"  
  
Carth scowled at him, but he just smiled innocently... which infuriated Carth, no end. Then Carth turned on me, "Where's Bastila? Is she alive? What happened inside that Temple?"  
  
"Malak broke Bastila's will, and turned her to the dark side." I said coldly, "She ran off to the Star Forge."  
  
"The dark side? Bastila? No! How could that happen?" Carth asked.  
  
"She was always in danger of being seduced by the dark side, Carth." Jolee said calmly, "Bastila was strong, but she was always impatient and headstrong. Malak preyed upon her weaknesses."  
  
"I will get her back." I said with determination.  
  
"No doubt." Jolee said, smiling faintly, "I must say that it's good to have you with us, my dear. For a minute there I thought you might decide... well, never mind what I thought."  
  
"Decide? Decide what?" Carth demanded.  
  
"Bastila tried to tempt her to the dark side, to reclaim Revan's heritage. She failed." Juhani answered.  
  
Carth blinked a few times, surprised by this turn of events. He seemed speechless. I smirked evilly, and decided I may as well add to his confusion, "And the poor girl really was determined to recruit someone. Anyone, really. She must really have it in for Malak, if she's so desperate to get help to kill him. Juhani and Jolee were both determinedly goody-goody Jedi... but when Dustil tried to defend me, well..."  
  
"Hey, I just managed to stop him bugging me about running off after you, and you go and say that!" Dustil whined.  
  
"What happened, Dustil?" Carth asked sharply.  
  
"Well..." he gave me a pleading look, and I relented.  
  
"I couldn't fight Bastila." I said flatly, "The Force-bond is like an enforced life-debt - she as good as owns me. So when she tried to kill me, the best I could do was evade her attacks. I was doing fine until your son got bored."  
  
"Hey!" Dustil interrupted.  
  
"That was your exact wording, kid." I said, smirking at his scowl. "He 'got bored' and stepped into the fight. He defended me."  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Carth yelled.  
  
"I was evading Bastila's attacks successfully enough. But Dustil was at least able to fight her, where I couldn't even raise my lightsaber against her." I said quietly, "He fought well, too. But she seemed to have a theory that if she can't kill an enemy, she should try to recruit them - when he proved that he could fight well enough, she started trying to talk him into joining her, since I had refused."  
  
Carth stared at Dustil, who just shrugged, "I'm sure you can guess which choice I made. Can we get back to you interrogating Revan, already?"  
  
"Hey!" I snapped, "I am not just some decoy for you to get out of being told off by your father for trying to get yourself killed!"  
  
"I wasn't trying!" he snapped right back, "If I wanted to try to kill myself, there are much less painful ways than a lightsaber duel!"  
  
I glared at the boy, "You may not have been trying to get yourself killed, kid..." I said coldly, "But you sure seemed tempted by Bastila's offer."  
  
He shrugged, "You don't argue with someone who's holding a lightsaber to your throat." he said flatly.  
  
"Want to bet?" I asked, smirking, "I've done it before."  
  
"Yeah, but that's you. You're... unique." he said defensively.  
  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait a minute." Carth interrupted, "Bastila tried to turn Dustil to the dark side?"  
  
"Not exactly." Dustil said, "You can't turn someone dark if they're not light in the first place."  
  
I glared at the boy, "She tried to convince him to join her as her apprentice." I said pointedly, "I told him not to do it."  
  
Carth's jaw dropped, and he stared at me. I don't think he knew what to say, at that point.  
  
"We don't have time to talk about it now, though." I said, "The Rupublic fleet is going to get here soon... and with Bastila on Malak's side, they'll be massacred. I want my bond-mate back and Malak in pain. You want to save the Republic. Let's go do that." I pushed past Carth, and onto the ship.  
  
The rest of the crew followed me on board. Carth and I went straight for the cockpit, and prepared for take-off.  
  
After about a minute, he finally broke the silence, "Thank you, Revan."  
  
"For what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"For stopping Dustil from turning to the dark side."  
  
"I think he saw it more as following the strongest side of the equation. Bastila tried to recruit him, and I made him choose between her and me. I'm stronger, so he sided with me." I said flatly, "It's how the Sith have taught him to judge situations, and I used that against Bastila."  
  
"You still stopped him from making a huge mistake." Carth said quietly.  
  
"I did, yes." I said quietly.  
  
"So... thank you."  
  
I smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
After another minute, during which he got the ship out of the planet's atmosphere, he spoke again, "I can't hate you." he said quietly. I looked at him, carefully - the emotion in those words, I wasn't sure what he meant, but it fascinated me. "I tried, but... hell, you've changed since I met you. I'm not sure how, but..."  
  
"I realised I was being tricked. You heard my reasoning with Dustil, when we saw the Star Forge." I said quietly, "I don't like being played for a fool."  
  
"I imagine." he sighed, "Why can't I hate you, Revan?" he asked quietly, "I should want you dead for all you've done to me... to the Republic... but I don't."  
  
I frowned, and looked at the control panels in front of me, blankly. It was too much to hope that he was falling for me, as I had fallen for him.  
  
A beeping from the communications console saved me from that line of thought, "The Republic Fleet must have got the message I sent as we were crashing onto that planet." Carth said, pressing a couple of buttons on the commlink, "I'm picking up a transmission from them now."  
  
The holoprojector flared to life behind us. The woman on the holoimage looked to be in her late fifties, by my guess, and the type to age gracefully rather than pretending she's still twenty-something. Her hair was cut in military style, and her posture was that of a career soldier, "This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the Ebon Hawk, do you read us?"  
  
Carth turned and stood up so his image could be sent in return. "Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi. We are receiving your transmission."  
  
"Carth, I'm glad to see you're still alive." the Admiral said, "We've begun our assault on the Star Forge, but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope!"  
  
"The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith, Admiral. We don't have time for me to fully explain it, but that space station is far older than you can imagine." Carth said.  
  
"Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat." the Admiral said, with uncertainty, "I don't know if we have the firepower to go up against this alien technology."  
  
"No!" I snapped, stepping up beside Carth, "Admiral, with all due respect... the Star Forge is the source of Malak's seemingly infinite fleet. This is your only chance to eliminate it!"  
  
Admiral Dodonna frowned at me, "And you are...?" she asked warily.  
  
I smirked, "I've been roped into this side of the war by the Jedi Masters, if you must know."  
  
"Ah... Master Zhar's 'project'..." she said coldly, "Forgive me if I do not take your word for it, then."  
  
Carth sighed, "Will you take my word for it, Admiral?" he asked, "The Star Forge is a factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships, snub fighters and assault droids that have powered the Sith war effort. You have to destroy the Star Forge now or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements."  
  
"Then I guess we have no choice." the Admiral said, with a sigh, "But it isn't going to be easy." I could see great determination emerging to replace her worried scowl. The woman was a fighter. "I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge. The Sith fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy."  
  
"Battle Meditation." I said flatly, "Bastila has become Malak's apprentice. She's using her power against you."  
  
Dodonna glanced to her left, then nodded and stepped to one side to allow the diminutive form of Jedi Master Vandar to step into view, "This is Master Vandar. A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet under his command." she noted.  
  
"If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith then Malak's fleet is invincible." Vandar said, "Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation."  
  
"No one is invincible... even with Battle Meditation on their side." I said flatly, "You know this. Remember Riladae?"  
  
"And how do you suggest we defeat Malak's fleet, then?" Vandar asked coldly, "I seem to recall the battle for Riladae was lost only due to the Sith use of the dark side."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Everyone has a weakness. And I'm hers. If I fight against the troops she is backing, she will suffer the debilitating loss of will that she would try to inflict on her enemies, through our Force-bond. That would stop her from being able to focus her meditation."  
  
Vandar shook his head, "That is a long shot. Our plan has a greater chance of success. And as Master Vrook alluded, this would give you a chance for vengeance."  
  
"You're going to send us onto the Star Forge to confront her, in the fond hope that I'll get myself killed fighting Malak when you eventually blast the Star Forge into space-dust." I said coldly.  
  
"That was not the intent behind our plan." Vandar said. He sounded almost hurt that I would think him capable of such maliciousness, "I will send a squadron of Jedi Knights to the Star Forge to find Bastila. Their small ships will be able to fly through the Sith blockade and dock on the space station. If they can find Bastila, they may be able to distract her attention from the battle overhead."  
  
"I hate to ask you this after all you've done, Carth, but the Jedi may need all the help they can get..." the Admiral said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry, Admiral." Carth said, smiling faintly, "The Ebon Hawk and her crew are going to see this through to the end!"  
  
"And may the Force be with you." Vandar added. I tried to ignore that Jedi platitude, but some part of me took deep offence at it, while another part of my mind was grateful to hear it. Such a little detail, yet it caused such conflict in me. It must be the Star Forge's fault.  
  
x x x  
  
We made it through a gap in the Star Forge's defences, though most of the Jedi craft accompanying us were shot down in the attempt.  
  
As soon as the Hawk landed, Carth and I made our way to the common room, where the rest of the crew were waiting.  
  
"I want two volunteers to accompany me." I said calmly.  
  
"Only two?" Mission asked blankly.  
  
"I need backup, someone who can shoot at things, and someone with a lightsaber. I'm thinking HK and Juhani." I said flatly, "I can protect two, if we come up against something they can't handle, but any more than that... I don't want to lose any of you."  
  
"I would rather not enter the belly of the beast." Juhani said, "I do not know if I could resist it, if I did."  
  
"I could go, instead of her." Dustil offered.  
  
"No way!" Carth snapped, "I'm not letting you put yourself in danger like that!"  
  
"We're already in danger, and every second we waste makes that danger more likely to be fatal!" Dustil growled.  
  
"He's right, Carth." I said, "And Dustil, you can come with me, if you want to."  
  
"If he's going, so am I!" Carth demanded.  
  
"Good... my plan still works out, with you instead of HK." I said, smirking, "Just don't shoot at anything with a lightsaber. That's as good as shooting yourself, given the likelihood of them reflecting it."  
  
"I'm not stupid. I knew that already." Carth growled.  
  
"Let's go. No time to waste." I said, "The rest of you, guard the ship."  
  
I led the two men off the ship, and into the Star Forge. There was a small group of Jedi fighting dark Jedi, on the docking level. "Dustil... which side would you fight, here?" I asked, watching the six people fighting each other.  
  
"I would side with the Sith." he said quietly.  
  
I shook my head, "The enemy of my enemy is my ally. Malak is our enemy. We side with the Jedi." I said calmly. I then threw Force lightening at two of the Sith, killing them instantly.  
  
Dustil shrugged, "Whatever you say, My Lord." he said, and he then used the Force to choke the third Sith to death.  
  
The three Jedi approached us - two of them seemed a bit exhausted from their fighting, but the third seemed fairly unharmed, "Thank you for your assistance." he said, warily, "We don't want the Sith to cut off our escape route. We'll stay here and hold this docking bay. You get in there and find Bastila!"  
  
I nodded curtly, "Come on, boys..."  
  
Dustil and Carth followed me into the Star Forge itself. As we walked along the eerie walkways, Dustil just had to look over the edge... he let out a low whistle, "That's a long way down." he noted, running his hand along the rail designed to keep people from falling.  
  
"Yes... fun to throw people you don't like down, too." I added, "There's a reactor a mile or so down there, it's concealed by shadows. Makes some pretty fireworks if anything organic hits it."  
  
"That's delightful, Revan." Carth said coldly.  
  
'The Jedi are formidable opponents.' the voice in my mind was strong... barely familiar. It wasn't the Star Forge talking, though. I continued to walk cautiously along the walkway.  
  
"This is too quiet." Carth muttered.  
  
"Don't say that. It's tempting the Force." Dustil retorted.  
  
'You underestimate the power of the Star Forge's droid army. Dispatch the droids.' the same voice in my mind.  
  
"Droids..." I said quietly.  
  
Metalic sounds from beyond the doors we were approaching.  
  
"Star Forge assault droids!" I said, more clearly.  
  
Carth raised his blasters at the doors, and Dustil stepped forward to my side, lightsaber in hand. The doors burst open, and a pair of red assault-droids charged us... Carth's blaster-fire bounced off them.  
  
"Dustil, you're a genius." I muttered, putting my arm out in front of the boy, and pushing him back as I backed away from the droids.  
  
"Huh? What? How?" he asked, surprised.  
  
When the droids rounded the corner of the walkway, I threw a strong wave of the Force at them. They both flew back, over the railing, and down the near-bottomless shaft.  
  
I grinned, as I rushed to the rail, to look down, "Let's see if droids make the same fireworks." Dustil was at my side in seconds. Carth joined us a few moments later. Almost a minute passed, before huge bolts of electricity flashed in the shaft, charging the walls, and making a spectacular display.  
  
"Wow!" Dustil said, awed, "Cool!"  
  
"That's better than organic meatbags..." I noted, "Who says men are better than machines?" I laughed.  
  
"For things to kill, I have to agree with you..." Carth noted, "But..." he looked at me, clearly trying not to smile. He certainly didn't want to finish that statement in front of Dustil. I still knew what he was implying.  
  
I grinned at him, "I might hold you to that, Carth."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, but didn't stammer or try to back-pedal. "Let's just find Bastila and get the hell out of here."  
  
"Right." I turned and went through the door the droids had entered through.  
  
There were many more droids, but Force lightening is a very useful skill to learn. The droids either fell to their doom, or fried... or both, if they hit the reactor when they fell. Eventually, we ran into some more Jedi fighting some more dark Jedi. The Jedi were losing badly.  
  
In fact, as we watched, the last of the three Jedi met a quick end on the lightsaber of one of the three Sith... who then sensed us, and turned to face us, "Ah... more victims for us to slaughter." she jeered.  
  
"You have no clue who you're talking to, do you?" I asked, amused.  
  
"May I kill her?" Dustil asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure... have fun." I said brightly. Carth grit his teeth, as Dustil and I charged the three Sith. All three died within a minute.  
  
"This is too easy." Dustil said brightly.  
  
"Now look who's tempting the Force." I retorted. His lip curled in a slightly more mature alternative to sticking his tongue out at me.  
  
I put my lightsabers away, and continued to lead the two men along the walkway.  
  
'The droids failed.' the same voice in my mind, again. I stopped walking, and tried to focus in on it, 'Send out all available troops. The apprentices, as well. ... Of course not! But they will slow Revan down.'  
  
I frowned, "Somehow, I get the feeling we should hurry up..." I said, frowning.  
  
"Says she who is standing stock-still." Carth noted.  
  
I glared at him, "I stopped to... to listen to what the Force was telling me." I said coldly, "Now let's move it!"  
  
I started jogging briskly along the walkways. '... will make an interesting test subject.' Through the adjoining doors... and right into a group of Sith apprentices and soldiers.  
  
"Carth, shoot anything without a lightsaber." I ordered, "Dustil, let's show these losers how a real Sith fights."  
  
Dustil grinned darkly, as he ignited his lightsaber. The soldiers fell quite quickly, to well-aimed head-shots from Carth, while they tried to focus on us. One of the Sith apprentices had the bright idea to try to throw his lightsaber at Carth... Carth ducked and shot the Sith in the forehead while he was unable to deflect the shot.  
  
Dustil and I quickly dispatched the other two apprentices. "I get the feeling there'll be more where those came from." Carth said, catching up with us.  
  
"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Where did they all come from?" Dustil asked... quite a naive question, I thought, "I mean, the academy doesn't churn out that many Force-adept Sith... three or four a year, tops."  
  
"The academy isn't the only source of manpower the Sith have." I said flatly.  
  
Dustil shrugged, and we continued to walk deeper into the Star Forge. We fought several more groups of Sith apprentices and soldiers, but they weren't exactly difficult to kill. Half the time, a decent Force wave sent them flying over the edge of the walkway... the rest of the time, decapitation or blaster bolts were just as fatal.  
  
Eventually, we reached one of the Forge-rooms. A small room designed to create armour for troops. After we killed the three dark Jedi guarding it, I tried to enter my access codes into the computer. "Damn it!" I snapped, hitting the console with the heel of my hand, "Are either of you any good at slicing computers?"  
  
"Don't look at me." Carth said, shrugging.  
  
"I've gotten into some encrypted files at the academy... I might be able to slice it." Dustil said, stepping forward.  
  
"Please try." I said, gesturing to the console.  
  
He took out a handful of computer spikes, and set to work on it. "Why do you want to slice this computer, Revan?" Carth asked.  
  
"This particular Forge station creates customised robes and armour, tailored to best shield the wearer's weaknesses and enhance their strengths." I said calmly.  
  
"But the Star Forge is a tool of the dark side." he said pointedly.  
  
"It is... but to customise its creations to its users means that if the user is a servant of the light, it will create an item to serve that strength." I answered.  
  
Carth frowned, but a moment later, Dustil announced, "I'm in." as the computer beeped.  
  
I stepped over to the console, and read the computer-code there, "Dustil, put your hand on the scanner."  
  
He frowned, but did so. I typed in the codes to create customised robes. The items appeared, materialised out of thin air, in the receptacle next to the terminal, and Dustil removed his hand from the scanner.  
  
The robes were sleek, black, with silver thread woven through it, making the black material seem a moderate shade of grey from a distance. They were lightweight robes, the same cut as those the Jedi knights and Sith apprentices wore, but with a cloak, similar to the one I had stolen from Bandon, although the same silver thread wove through it as well. The robes had a fine blue trim around them, as if blue thread was used to sew the silver-black material together. I read the computer's description of the robes it had created, while Dustil stared at them intently. 'Subject is trained in the use of darker skills, but has an affinity to both sides. Enhances the power of anger and passion, allowing for the subject's innate dark skills to be better used. Also strengthens basic light elements: bravery and willpower, which should allow the subject to use Force defences to great effect.'  
  
"Those robes are yours, Dustil." I said quietly, choosing not to explain the description to him. He took them, and glanced around. "You can probably change behind the computer console." He nodded and disappeared behind the console, "Carth, your turn."  
  
"Uh uh. No way." he said coldly.  
  
I glared at him, "It won't hurt you!" I snapped, "And I said it before, if you're not already a part of the dark side, it won't create anything that can turn you!"  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a coward, dad!" Dustil's voice snapped from behind the computer console.  
  
Carth's right eye twitched slightly, but he walked over to the console and placed his hand on the scanner. I typed in the code for customised armour.  
  
The armour that appeared was a deep blue colour, with contrasting glints of red when the light hit it just right. It was a medium-weight armour, which appeared to be designed to allow freedom of movement, yet afforded fair protection from attack as well. I read the description. 'Subject shows great skill with the use of ranged weaponry, therefore this combat method has been taken into account. Enhances light side attributes - in spite of weakness in the Force, this should allow for an increased degree of instinctive ability to dodge and aim. Protection rating: ten. Mobility optimal.'  
  
Dustil reappeared from behind the computer console, wearing his new robes. He grinned brightly, "These are cool!"  
  
"Yeah... they look it." I replied, "Carth, get changed." I ordered.  
  
He glared at me, "What were you reading?"  
  
"See for yourself." I said, stepping aside. Carth read the information on the armour, and then gave me a surprised look, "Is this information accurate?"  
  
"What the Jedi call the 'taint' of the dark side is not present in that armour, Carth." I said calmly.  
  
He nodded, taking my word for it, even though he would not accept the Star Forge's word. He took the armour, and vanished behind the computer console.  
  
I placed my hand on the scanner, and typed in the codes for customised robes. The robes that appeared were voluminous, and a very dark shade of emerald green. The last time I had created customised robes here, they had been jet-black. I read the description for them. 'Subject displays confusion. Light side abilities are present, but suppressed. Supposition, if the subject were given the appropriate stimuli, full potential could be achieved. Full potential would involve both dark logic and passion, coupled with light compassion and passion. This robe shall enhance the user's empathy, allowing compassion to be brought to the fore. Also enhances resistance to offensive Force powers, and allows the subject to regenerate without exhausting use of light skills.'  
  
I smiled slightly, and typed in a new code, with my hand still on the scanner. Customised mask. The mask that appeared, resting neatly on top of the robes, was made of a dark metal, not quite black. My old mask had been jet-black with red designs on it, making a mockery of a face in colours of blood. This mask bore no markings, however. I read its description, 'Provides for what the subject feels is an essential need to block external mental influences. Also enhances awareness through Force sight, without draining energy.' I smirked. Just what I wanted.  
  
Carth reappeared - that armour looked pretty good on him. "What's that?" he asked, nodding to the robes and mask.  
  
"Mine." I said flatly, collecting them, "And if you boys would show me the common decency of not trying to peek while I change..." I made my way over to the computer console, and vanished behind it.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Dustil said, with a too-innocent tone. Even though I could see neither of them, I sensed Carth glare at Dustil for his tone.  
  
It only took me a minute to change, and I stepped out from behind the console, wearing my new robes, with my hood down and my mask in my hand. "What do you think?" I asked, twirling on the spot, so the robes flew out around me.  
  
"That... that looks both beautiful and creepy at the same time." Carth said bluntly.  
  
I grinned at him, "Thanks."  
  
"And your hair's looking a lot better." Dustil noted, still with the too-innocent tone.  
  
"Well no one shall see it, either way." I said coldly, pulling up the hood.  
  
"Aww... shame." Dustil teased. Both Carth and I glared at him.  
  
I led the two of them out of the room, we killed a few more Sith apprentices and soldiers, and had fun eliminating the blaster-turrets that were firing on us... of course, reflecting the blaster-bolts with our lightsabers made that a much easier job, really.  
  
'Master, why have you summoned me? Without my Battle Meditation there is a chance the Republic capital ships could break through and attack the Star Forge itself!' I heard it as if Bastila was standing right next to me... I continued to walk, albeit a little slower, as I listened carefully through the Force.  
  
'This will not take long, Bastila.' the same voice I had heard as I had made my way through the Star Forge... I now understood... it was Malak, 'You will be able to resume your Battle Meditation soon enough. I only wanted you to know that Revan is here on the Star Forge.'  
  
'Revan? But...'  
  
'The Force is bringing us towards a confrontation with my old master. The Star Forge has drawn our enemies together so they may all die in a single, glorious day!' Ha... you wish. 'You must kill Revan to prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice, Bastila. You must finish what began in the Rakatan Temple.'  
  
'Y-yes, Lord Malak.' fear... confusion... her resolve wavering ever-so-slightly.  
  
'I sense your fear, Bastila. But it is unfounded. The power of the Star Forge will feed the dark side within you, it will give you the strength you need to defeat my old master. Stay here in the command centre while you use your Battle Meditation against the Republic fleet. Revan will find you here in due time. It is inevitable.'  
  
'Of course, Master. I will not fail you again.' the conflict was viciously beaten back into the little locked box in her mind that she kept all her emotions in.  
  
I frowned, and accelerated my pace again. The two men kept up with me.  
  
We slaughtered our way through several more dark Jedi and Sith soldiers. When we had a break in the onslaught, I asked, "Can you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what?" Carth asked.  
  
"It... it feels like Battle Meditation... from the wrong side." I said quietly, "She doesn't want us to reach her."  
  
"I can feel it." Dustil said quietly, "It's like something in the back of my mind telling me this is a hopeless cause, and we should just give up while we have the chance."  
  
Carth looked at Dustil sharply, "If that's what you two are talking about... I can feel it too. But we've fought through impossible odds before... if it would take a miracle to win this battle, then we'll find it."  
  
I smirked, "You're strong-willed, Carth... that sort of immutable hope is rare."  
  
Carth smiled weakly, "Thanks, I think."  
  
Dustil frowned, and stopped walking, "I'm not so lucky." he muttered, "I really want to go back to the ship."  
  
I turned to face him, "You can't do that." I said my voice wavering ever-so-slightly. The Battle Meditation was making me apprehensive and frightened. "I won't let you go alone, you could get killed. Even though you are powerful, if you come up against overwhelming numbers of opponents, especially under the influence of Battle Meditation, you will lose. And we're not turning back to escort you to safety."  
  
He bowed his head, "I'm..." he scowled, "I hate to admit this... it's weakness... but... I'm afraid."  
  
I stepped closer to him, and put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't be. Push your fears and misgivings to the back of your mind. She wants you to be afraid... don't let her win."  
  
"I... I can't." he whispered. I sighed - the boy was an excellent fighter and he had Force skills that could nearly rival my own if he were properly trained, but he appeared to be incredibly susceptible to mind-tricks... I could probably Force-persuade him to bark like a kath hound and chase an imaginary tail, if I felt inclined to do so.  
  
"Dustil... focus... calm." I said carefully. "Battle Meditation is more brutal to Sith than Jedi, because the Sith techniques for blocking mental influence only give the Battle Meditation more of a foothold. Battle Meditation plays on your own fears - it doesn't implant external thoughts."  
  
He frowned, "I don't understand."  
  
"Clear your mind. Block out all emotion. Let nothing but cold clear logic effect your judgement." I said, "Like the Jedi do." I added quietly.  
  
I watched as he tried to follow these instructions... it looked like he had trouble doing so.  
  
I sighed, "We don't have time for you to learn Jedi tricks." I said, exasperated, "It takes years to prefect." I waved my hand in front of Dustil's face, "Clear your mind. Block her out." I said with strong Force in my words.  
  
His eyes sharpened, as the unwanted mental influences left him - the exact opposite to the effect Force persuasion usually has. "Thank you." he said quietly.  
  
"Now let's keep going. The longer we wait, the more Sith are going to put themselves in our way." I said, turning sharply, and leading the way towards where I could sense Bastila was waiting for us.  
  
x x x  
  
Eventually, we reached a set of doors through which I could sense Bastila's presence.  
  
"How are you going to fight her?" Dustil asked, staring at the closed door, as if he could see her through it, "You couldn't even raise your lightsaber against her."  
  
"I think I can handle it." I said quietly.  
  
"I'll help if..." it seemed he'd been about to say 'if you need it'... but changed his wording suddenly, "If I can."  
  
I nodded, "Thanks."  
  
I opened the door and stepped through. The door slammed shut before Dustil or Carth could follow me.  
  
Bastila was kneeling in the centre of the room, meditating. She glowed with a visible blue aura that even a Force-blind would have seen. So this is what Battle Meditation actually looks like. I approached her warily, and she looked up at me, breaking her meditation, the visible aura around her fading.  
  
"Revan - I knew you'd come for me." she said calmly.  
  
"I'll never give you up, Bastila." I answered, "You're my bond-mate. Wherever you run I'll hunt you down, I'll always find you."  
  
She sighed, "I have no doubt of that. I knew when I fled the temple, that you would follow me here. Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at its strongest. And you cannot defeat me!"  
  
She drew her lightsaber, and lunged at me. I evaded her first attack, and backed away. I managed to keep my eyes on her, as I raised my new mask to my face, and fastened it there. She lunged at me again, but I drew my lightsaber, and blocked her.  
  
"How?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"This mask... it allows me to block the part of our bond that forces me into submission." I said, smirking even though she couldn't see it. I knew she could sense it.  
  
She frowned, and redoubled her efforts. I blocked her every attack. I had never really faced Bastila in battle before. I only knew her fighting style from fighting alongside her. Still, her fighting style had changed slightly - she took a more offensive position, trying to beat me back. I held my ground, but it was exhausting to do so.  
  
Eventually, I landed a blow on her left arm. She yelped, and backed away from the fight. I was panting slightly - she may not be as good with a lightsaber as I was, but she certainly could put up a good fight.  
  
"You are growing weary, I can sense it!" she crowed, "Your strength falters, the light side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will all be over!"  
  
"I'm not using the light... or can't you tell?" I taunted.  
  
She frowned at me, "Where you gain your power is irrelevant." she snorted, "The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before! I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, though it may not have been clearly visible to her, "You're being controlled by the dark side, Bastila. Can't you see it's using you?"  
  
"Jedi propaganda. The dark side is only a tool, and Malak will train me in its use." she said proudly, "Eventually I will surpass my Master and challenge him. If I am worthy he will die by my hand."  
  
"And what then?" I asked, "You will take a new apprentice, who will one day kill you? An unending cycle of death and betrayal. Is that truly something you wish to be a part of?"  
  
"This is the way of the Sith, it is how we assure our leaders are always the strongest and most worthy!"  
  
"It need not be that way. You can have power, even use your inner darkness, without so much blood on your hands. Without needing to watch your back lest your closest allies conceal a knife for it!"  
  
"Ha!" she barked, a cruel parody of a laugh, but it clearly got across the point that she didn't believe me, "You are trying to trick me! Your lies will not sway me!"  
  
"I NEVER LIE! I snarled, "And I will not allow you to remain under the thrall of the Star Forge! I will MAKE you see that I am right!"  
  
"In your dreams!" she snarled, lunging at me with her lightsaber... I noticed her arm had healed itself, likely the Star Forge's doing.  
  
"If needs be, yes." I said coldly, blocking her, and resuming the duel. She fought with reckless abandon, backing me towards the sealed door... I had to use the Force to accelerate my movements, to keep up with her onslaught. Eventually, inevitably, I disarmed her and brought her to her knees.  
  
"No, this is not possible!" she cried, "You have rejected the dark side! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"  
  
"I am still a Sith Master, Bastila. You are merely an apprentice." I said quietly, "Malak was a fool to send you to face me. A fool and a coward."  
  
"Yes, I see you speak the truth." she whispered, "I am no match for you. Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."  
  
"No. I couldn't kill you, even with this mask to block out our bond." I said flatly, deactivating my lightsaber, "I still love you, Sister."  
  
She looked up at me, stunned by this admission, "You... love me?" she laughed weakly, "You said it once before, but I never paid much heed to its true meaning. I had similar feelings for you - love may be a strong word for it, but... I did care for you." she sighed, "Malak knew how I felt. Any part of the light that was within me would be extinguished when I killed you. But what good is love? It cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in. I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! How can I atone for that?"  
  
"Love conquers all." I said quietly.  
  
She shot me a glare, "Try telling Malak that." she suggested coldly, throwing the remark from the vision I had confided in her right back in my face.  
  
"I will." I snapped, angrily.  
  
"But you cannot trust me." she said quietly, "How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"  
  
I clipped my lightsaber to my belt, and slowly reached up to remove my mask, letting it fall with a metallic clatter to the floor at my feet. "I can trust you, Bastila..." I smiled faintly, "And you won't hurt me."  
  
She slowly picked herself up to her feet, "You play a dangerous game, Revan. Are you certain you wish to take this risk?" she asked, "I could end your life and gain Malak's favour with a single stroke of my lightsaber."  
  
"You could... but you won't." I said quietly, holding my hands out to the sides in a gesture of surrender.  
  
She eyes me critically for a moment, before she spoke, "You are brave... and some would say foolish." she said coldly, "But you are also right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you."  
  
I smiled, as she put her lightsaber back onto her belt, "Stay here, sister." I said quietly, "Use your Battle Meditation to help beat the crap out of Malak's minions." I smirked, "I'll go beat the crap out of Malak."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, that would be for the best." she said, nodding, "You don't need me to defeat Malak, anyway... but you have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favour we won't have much time to escape the Star Forge before it is destroyed. Good luck... and may the Force be with you."  
  
I turned and left, as she resumed her Battle Meditation. I could feel the Force urging me onwards, to face Malak... I knew Bastila was on our side, now, even if I hadn't already trusted her.  
  
x x x  
  
I stepped out onto the observation deck, where I knew Malak would be waiting for me. I saw him standing in the centre of the deck, watching the space-battle outside. The view was quite spectacular, even though I was familiar with space-battles in general... the Star Forge fighters and capital ships dominated the scene, dwarfing the smaller Republic fleet. Yet, some Republic fighters were breaking through the defences of the Sith fleet, in spite of the odds against them.  
  
Malak seemed not to entirely comprehend how the Sith fleet could be losing space to the Republic as they were. But when he sensed me, realisation hit him - he suddenly understood what I must have done. He turned to face me, even as I continued to watch the fight outside.  
  
"Well done, Revan." he said calmly. I didn't take my eyes off the battle, "I was certain the defences of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see you are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."  
  
"Nothing's impossible, Malak." I smiled faintly, still not turning to face him, "Surely you know that?"  
  
He nodded, and spared a glance for the battle I was watching, "What do you find so fascinating out there? I never understood it."  
  
"I see every life in that battle... it's like reading a story of emotion, pain, fear... death." I said calmly.  
  
The faint glitter in his eyes made me feel he would have smiled if he could... albeit a distant, sad smile.  
  
"If we fight, you won't win, Malak." I said quietly.  
  
He snorted, "Once you were stronger than me, Revan. But as your apprentice I surpassed you. The Master must always be stronger than the apprentice... that was why I betrayed you."  
  
I finally deigned to look at him, "You don't seriously think that, do you?" I laughed, "You betrayed me from afar, because you were afraid to face me, Malak!"  
  
"No!" he snarled, "I was prepared to face you, Revan. But fate presented me with a better option. I saw my opportunity and seized it. The trap set by the Jedi only hastened my decision. If they had not attacked I would have challenged you for mastery of the Sith soon enough."  
  
"And if it weren't for the Jedi, when would you have stabbed me in the back, Malak? As I slept?!" I demanded.  
  
I had hit a nerve with that one, "I had planned on challenging you to a duel. I had planned it for weeks before the Jedi attack. But if you want me to stab you in the back that badly, I happily could!"  
  
My eyes narrowed, as I watched him, "Try it." I hissed, "Just try it."  
  
He drew his lightsaber and attacked me. I drew my own lightsaber, and the duel began. I had thought I was ready for this fight, but... he had grown much more powerful in the last year. I had got a taste of that power when I duelled him on the Leviathan, but nowhere near the full effect. I thought I had made up for my weakness then, but... I was barely blocking his attacks.  
  
He backed me across the room, towards the edge of the platform. It wasn't the same generator at the bottom of that shaft, but it could have the same pyrotechnic effect. I used the Force to push him back, and leapt up onto a higher walkway above the main platform. I wasn't sure I could defeat him, now... he had beaten me on the Leviathan, and I didn't want to die today. So I hid, instead. He tried to chase me, up to the platform, but I evaded him, running down to hide underneath the upper walkway he now stood on.  
  
"Are you afraid to face me, Revan?" he asked, his voice echoing around the room. I had been exhausted merely by that brief clash of our lightsabers, but now I was recovering my energy through the regeneration the customised robes afforded me. I didn't know how to fight him, though. "Where are you hiding?"  
  
He was standing directly above me, now. I sent a psychic wave of fear at him, which froze him long enough for me to push my lightsaber up through the walkway he stood on, almost cutting his foot in half lengthways, before he could move.  
  
He yelled in pain, and limped down the walkway to where I stood. I waited, ready to fight... but he didn't attack me. "It takes more than brute force to win a war, Malak." I said, warily, "Knowing when to retreat and how to fight dirty, that is also essential."  
  
"And you certainly know how to run away and stab a person in the back, Revan." he growled.  
  
"That was your foot." I protested.  
  
He chuckled, "You continue to amaze me, Revan. If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly invincible. But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory, all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan - blind and stupid! The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us!"  
  
My eyes lost focus slightly, as I stared at him, "If I'd seen it as a sentient entity, I wouldn't have trusted it." I said quietly - I was looking through the Force at the Star Forge... he was right, it was alive, "And in some way it knew that... you, on the other hand, are even more of a fool to serve the beast's bidding."  
  
He snorted, "Look around you, Revan." he crowed, indicating glass tubes which contained bodies... barely living bodies, "See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!"  
  
I stared in horror as he drained the Force from the nearest of the Jedi to heal his wounded foot. It wasn't like draining life-energy - that's not necessarily fatal, and it allows the victim to join the Force if is it. This was... this was sucking out their souls. It was disgusting. I looked away, unable to bear looking at him.  
  
Malak misinterpreted my revulsion, assuming I was concerned for my own survival, "You cannot beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi!" he taunted, "And once you are beaten I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy!"  
  
I stared at him, now terrified at that thought, "You vile demented monster! You... you Rakghoul!" I snarled, throwing him away from me with the Force, so he went crashing into the nearest wall. I ran across the room to the nearest undead Jedi, and twisted the machinery with the Force, with the will of my mind and desire to release this helpless victim. The glass broke, and I felt the Jedi join the Force.  
  
I then felt electricity searing through my body. Force lightening. Blinding agony. I fell to my knees, and looked up over my shoulder to see Malak looming over me. "How can you do that to them?" I asked quietly.  
  
He blinked, surprised, not seeing the problem I saw in it. "What do you mean?"  
  
I turned so I was sitting, leaning back slightly with my hands on the floor behind me to support me... standing could be interpreted as an attempt to resume the fight, and I didn't want to do that yet. "How can you destroy them like that? Murder and torture I understand, but to deny someone the right to join the Force... that is something I cannot comprehend doing."  
  
"You never truly understood the essence of the dark side, Revan." he said, bemused, "Those who cannot defend themselves deserve whatever they get."  
  
"No one deserves that." I hissed.  
  
"Why did you call me a...?" he wasn't sure exactly what I had called him, I could tell.  
  
"A Rakghoul." I said coldly, "Rakghouls are disgusting creatures found only in the lowest levels of Taris... no doubt some survived your pointless bombardment... unfortunately they are resilient beasts. They spread a venom that turns sentients into Rakghouls... and Rakghouls have no soul, no essence in the Force... to do that to someone, you are on that level."  
  
He snorted, "I still have a soul."  
  
"You should act like it, then." I snarled.  
  
He shook his head, and took a step towards me. I quickly picked myself up to my feet, and backed away from him. "What's the matter, Revan? Scared?"  
  
I sneered at him, and threw him back with the Force, before running to the nearest undead Jedi prisoner, and breaking the machine holding him, as well. I felt him join the Force, and turned to see Malak racing to stop me. I threw him back again, and repeated this exercise until all the Jedi prisoners were free and dead.  
  
Malak finally caught up with me, as I felt the last Jedi prisoner join the Force... and I got another dose of Force lightening for my trouble. I screamed in pain, but managed to stay standing. I turned to face Malak, glaring viciously, "That bloody hurt!" I yelled.  
  
"It was supposed to." he said coldly.  
  
The Star Forge shook with the first attack of the Republic fleet... and I felt wild screams of rage and pain, through the Force, from the station itself. Malak ignited his lightsaber again, and I drew my own lightsabers as well. This was it. I couldn't afford to stall or play games anymore.  
  
'Revan...' Bastila's voice cut clear as crystal through my mind, 'The Republic fleet is bombarding the Star Forge. We're running out of time.'  
  
'I can't fight him alone. Help me!' I replied to her.  
  
And almost immediately I felt the Force flow around me, light and dark, love and hate, all flowing through the single-minded desire to end this quickly and in my favour. I attacked first, moving with unnatural speed, my two lightsabers a mere blur as I swung at him. He managed to dodge and block me very well, but with Battle Meditation on my side I could sense his confidence fading. As I beat him back, he tried to throw me away from him with the Force, but it failed. My green lightsaber got past his defence, and ran through his stomach.  
  
I immediately deactivated my lightsabers and clipped them hastily to my belt, as he dropped his own weapon and fell to his knees. I sensed his injury through the Force, and said quietly, "This wound is mortal... you will be dead within minutes."  
  
"Im... impossible." he coughed, "I... I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."  
  
"So am I, Malak." I said quietly, kneeling in front of him, "You are much stronger than you were when you were my apprentice... but I am still the Master."  
  
"Yes... I cannot deny it any longer." he answered, his breathing becoming more laboured, "You are the one who deserves... who deserves to be the Dark Lord." he stopped talking to cough, again... I wondered how coughing up blood would effect his implants, because that's the type of cough it sounded like.  
  
"Malak... the Star Forge is dying." I said quietly, "Can you hear it?" the screams in my mind made it difficult to think, right now.  
  
"Yes... what... what have you done?" he asked.  
  
"It was using us, Malak." I said quietly, "The Star Forge is a sentient entity, how could you possibly trust it?"  
  
"It... it offered me everything." he answered weakly.  
  
"And what is it you truly want?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, barely able to breathe it seemed, before he said, "You."  
  
I blinked a few times, "Then why did you try to kill me?"  
  
He looked away from me, "It wanted me to... I couldn't take over the galaxy if I served you."  
  
"You gullible trusting moron." I laughed weakly, "Malak... it's not too late. I could heal you, and the Jedi wouldn't refuse to help us."  
  
He shook his head, which seemed to trigger another coughing fit. "The Jedi cannot help me now. Nor would I want them to."  
  
"And what do you want?" I asked warily, "I could still heal you." I reached out through the Force, to try to heal his wound, but he blocked me with what little strength he had left in the Force.  
  
"I am dying, Revan." he said, barely a whisper. I took his hand, wishing I could undo the damage I had done... this mortal wound, his jaw, his soul... all of it. "It is my time. And so it ends as I somehow always knew it must: in darkness."  
  
I felt him join the Force, and I caught him as his body fell towards me. His eyes remained open, unfocused... the golden gleam of the dark side faded, leaving the ice blue of his natural eye colour. I lowered his body to the floor gently, even though I knew he was dead. I closed his eyes, and stood up sharply.  
  
The Star Forge shook again.  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes, and turned and ran for the elevator to the docking level. 'Bastila, I'm on my way back to the Hawk, now.' I called through our bond.  
  
'I'm sorry, Revan.' she replied, 'I feel your pain... we'll be waiting for you.'  
  
x x x 


	11. The Force Shall Free Me

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Last chapter. This is basically wrapping up the loose ends, and my great dislike for the light side ending. It should be a short chapter. Where I used the last line of the Jedi Code as the chapter titles of the last two chapters of my first KotOR fic, I used the last line of the Sith Code as the chapter titles of the last three chapters here. It seemed fitting.  
arrow maker: That's the effect I was going for with that scene.  
gamorreanprincess: Yes, that line was meant to be funny, in a morbid kinda way.  
rockerbabe: Glad you liked it - the Malak scene had me near tears, when I wrote it, so I'm glad to see that it's not just me being a sappy fool. Malak refused to let her heal him, because he didn't think he could be redeemed, and he was afraid to try - in a sense, he took the coward's way out, by dying... but honestly, in that situation, I can't blame him. Bastila tempting Dustil was literally the only way to get Carth to see Revan had been redeemed, in a sense - she saved his son from making a horrible mistake - he cannot ignore that. Bastila because Malak's apprentice in the hopes of one day surpassing him, and having the intense pleasure of killing him herself. I'd love a fanart of those robes, and I said before that I'd love one of the memory-scene about Malak's jaw - I'd love anyone who could produce such a thing for me. Basty didn't use stasis, though on that note, Malak did on the Leviathan, in the game. I've started writing a prequel to this fic, showing Revan and Malak's romance, and fall to the DS - it may take a while, though. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin - only difference is the fanfic character has hair the same length as mine, instead of the shorter hair her model has - she looks a lot like me, except I have fair hair.  
Delight: Glad you like it. I don't think Jedi and Sith can co-exist... but read on to see the best compromise they could come up with.  
HK-48: Glad you like it. I have some Harry Potter fanfics, and the Revan's Second Chance story - those are all I've got on this site.  
Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl: In my mind, if the Star Forge hungers and feeds like a living thing, and is an entity of the dark side, it should be able to call to people... and a fear of death is natural, in even this most perversely evil creature. Everyone has a weakness - the game gave me the impression that Dustil was very strong as a Sith, and I figured a vulnerability to psychic suggestion would suit him - after all, he'd have to be gullible to join the Sith in the first place. Ok, Jolee, leave the poor girl alone.  
Elflady: Yeah - that would be a cool mod... though I don't use them I'd still love screenshots if anyone ever made such a thing. The alternate ending isn't finished yet, but as soon as (and if - I'm a bit unsure of it, y'see) it is, I'll upload it.  
Darth Jenrai: You're the third person to comment on that "heart-wrenching" line, you know. Though making you all feel sorry for Malak was kind of the idea. You're right - they did have a connection, even then, and the shredded remnants of this connection were amplified by the Star Forge - it wanted to drive the two (ex)lovers to kill each other.  
ether-fanfic: Thank you. Wow, I've taken a character most people call a brat, and made my readers love him - cool!  
Ceridan: I don't quite understand how Malak could cough without a throat... but meh. Glad you're liking the story.  
Niliav: Customising robes like that would have been incredibly complicated to engineer, I'm sure... but in a fanfic, you can do anything! Mwahahahahaa! And as I said last chapter, not being able to love Bastila platonically really annoyed me in the game.  
Firera: Does it matter? You got the LS ending anyway! I'm considering having Malak encounter a rakghoul, in my next fanfic... just out of maliciousness on my part.  
Brynn: If you call this chapter an epilogue, then yes. If not, then no. I do have a prelude for both this and the other fic, in the works, though.  
Prisoner 24601: Well, Carth was actually convinced when Revan stopped Dustil from siding with Bastila - taking him to the Star Forge was just for fun, really. Carth is a stubborn man, and he surprises me sometimes - when he told Revan to hell with the mission, so long as he could save his son, when they landed on Korriban, that shocked me... but that happens when a character writes themselves.  
RollingSkull: I'm not LS-hating... I just hate the LS-ending here, because it's too corny - I mean, can you really believe the Republic would welcome Revan back with open arms, just because he/she blew up one measly Star Forge? I'm actually a relatively LS person, considering I'm a Sith/Slytherin with some vengeance-demon heritage. "Dangit woman, be evil or be good. You use the Force, so you cannot pick both." ahem, I beg to differ - look at Jolee... now go a few shades darker in the Force-alignment thingy... and there you find me - still not pure evil, but not goody-goody, either. As for the one-liners - only most of them? Which ones were too unsubtle?  
gak: Heh - most of those quotes are examples of the two Onasi men writing themselves - I can't control either of them, but I do like what they come up with - you know you're character has a real personality when you, the author, can't control them anymore. I picture Dustil as eighteen, though only just turned eighteen like a few weeks before he met Revan - when Telos was bombed, he was thirteen, nearly fourteen. And I was proud of the "that was your foot" line - glad someone liked it.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 11 - The Force Shall Free Me  
  
I ran out of the elevator, as the Star Forge lurched and creaked ominously. "Let's get the hell off this thing!" I shouted to Bastila and Dustil, who were waiting at the Hawk for me. The screams in my mind had turned from pain to terror... the Star Forge's death cry was one of fear... fear of death... it seemed ironic, since the Star Forge was designed to bring death.  
  
We bolted onto the ship, and I heard Carth's voice over the internal commlink as the embarkation ramp sealed off behind me, "Nice timing. Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
The Hawk took off, and flew out of the hangar. It reminded me of the flight from Taris, through the blaster fire and falling debris... except the screams of death in my mind weren't all human, and they really hurt. Bastila didn't seem to be faring so well, either... and Dustil had slid down the wall, with his hands to his head as if in agony.  
  
'Make sure the boy's all right, Bastila... I'm going to-' the ship shook from an explosion very nearby, '-see how Carth's doing.' She nodded, and knelt shakily next to Dustil, while I began to make my way precariously to the cockpit.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Carth greeted, as I collapsed into the co-pilot's seat, "I knew you'd make it."  
  
Another explosion behind the Hawk, sent us spiralling away from the Star Forge. Luckily for us, the artificial gravity meant we didn't get thrown around too much... we just got space-sick looking out the window.  
  
The ship spun out of the blast radius of the Star Forge exploding and falling into the star, just in time... a few seconds later, and we'd have been fried with the rest of the unfortunate fools on that station.  
  
"Carth you made it!" Admiral Dodonna's voice called, over the commlink.  
  
"We couldn't let you start the victory party without us, Admiral!" Carth replied brightly, into the comm.  
  
"I'm sending an honour guard to escort you in." the Admiral said, "You'll be getting a hero's welcome when we all get home!"  
  
Carth responded in the affirmative, before deactivating the comm.  
  
"No... no way." I said, shaking my head, "Carth, I won't go to the Republic ships."  
  
He looked at me, surprised, "Why not?" he asked, "You just helped them destroy the Star Forge."  
  
"They won't see it like that. I'm the one who awoke the Star Forge in the first place!" I was feeling the beginnings of panic in the back of my mind... I had to get away from them... I couldn't let them capture me again.  
  
"Revan, calm down." he said gently, "They won't hurt you."  
  
"That's what you think." I muttered, turning to stare out at the ships approaching to escort us in... it felt ominous... like being escorted to the gallows, instead of the hero's welcome we had been promised.  
  
x x x  
  
I watched nervously, as the Ebon Hawk's embarkation ramp descended ever so slowly to the ground of the Rakatan world. The rest of the Ebon Hawk's non-droid crew accompanied me, as I stepped off the ship.  
  
The first thing we saw was a group of half a dozen Jedi Knights waiting for us, led by Master Vandar. Vandar approached us, almost immediately, "It is good to see Bastila has returned to us." he said calmly.  
  
"Not so fast, short-ass." I snapped. The Jedi Knights all glared at me for that, but Vandar seemed not to care that I had insulted him, "Bastila's not yours. She's mine."  
  
Bastila frowned, her head bowed, "She's right, Master Vandar. I rejected Malak's offers for her, not for the Jedi. I... I have failed you, Master."  
  
"You have not failed." Vandar said calmly, "You made the right choice. You rejected the lure of the Star Forge. You helped the fleet destroy the Star Forge. You are far from a failure."  
  
"Th-thank you, Master Vandar... it is more than I deserve." Bastila answered quietly.  
  
"She may make her own choices." I said, giving Vandar a cold look, "If she wishes to return to the Jedi Order, that is her choice to make. You cannot order her to return to you."  
  
"You plan to stop a Jedi Master, do you?" one of the Knights, a young woman, snapped.  
  
I smirked darkly, "Your attitude reminds me of myself, when I was a Jedi." I told her.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed a few times, then she simply resorted to glaring petulantly.  
  
I turned back to Vandar, "So what now?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"You shall follow us to the temple here. Admiral Dodonna wishes to meet with you, and the plateaux is the best location nearby." Vandar said calmly.  
  
"Why not meet on your ship?" I asked.  
  
"This is... neutral ground. Where you should not feel threatened, given your... obvious alignment in the Force." Vandar answered.  
  
I nodded slowly, "Very well. Lead the way." 'Short-ass' I added mentally. Bastila sniggered slightly.  
  
Vandar led us to the plateaux outside the temple. The view was spectacular, and the weather was perfect. I noticed a small platoon of Republic soldiers, flanking Admiral Dodonna herself, as we stepped onto the plateaux. Every one of those soldiers was armed.  
  
I also noticed a holovid recorder, nearby. I got the feeling this was the victory celebration and award ceremony, though I was glad to see the holorecorder was switched off for now.  
  
Admiral Dodonna nodded to us, as we approached, and Carth saluted. "At ease, Commander." the Admiral said, waving a hand to dismiss that formality. She walked over to us, so her soldiers would be out of earshot of our conversation.  
  
"Vandar said you wished to meet with me?" I asked. I noticed irritation flare in the auras of the Jedi Knights nearby, that I had not used the word 'Master' when referring to Vandar. Such a trivial formality, it seemed to affect them so badly that I had ignored it.  
  
"That is true." the Admiral said, nodding, "I wanted to see for myself. Master Vandar said the memory alterations were ineffective?"  
  
"That's true." I said coldly, "Do tell me whose bright idea that was, please."  
  
"It was Master Vrook's suggestion." Vandar said calmly, "Masters Zhar and Lovegood had hoped you would be redeemable without such drastic measures."  
  
"But I resisted their attempts to access my memories." I frowned, "I tried to fight back, and so they tried to destroy who I was and replace me with a more compliant personality."  
  
"Master Lovegood was only trying to discover why you fell to the dark side, so they could attempt to talk you back from it." Vandar said gently.  
  
I sighed, "Let's not argue, right now." I said, exasperated, "I'm still tired, from my last duel."  
  
"Very well." Vandar said, nodding and stepping back to allow Admiral Dodonna to speak to me.  
  
"Kindly step over here, please." the Admiral said, to all of us.  
  
Carth immediately did as he was told. Bastila, Juhani and Jolee also did what the Admiral had asked them. Mission and Zaalbar looked to me, and I nodded slightly... they then joined the others.  
  
Dustil and Canderous refused to move, however. "Canderous... go." I said, pointing to the rest of the crew. He obeyed my order.  
  
I glanced at Dustil, then nodded and led the boy over to where the Admiral had told us to stand... it was in direct line of the holorecorder.  
  
The holorecorder was activated, and I did my best to glower at it. The rest of my crew followed suit, looking either bored out of their mind, incredibly uncomfortable, or like they're plotting to kill the cameraman... or some combination of all three.  
  
"You have defeated Malak, destroyed the Star Forge and broken the spirit of the Sith!" Dodonna announced, specifically for the holorecorder and the gathered soldiers to hear, "For this I am proud to present you each with the Cross of Glory. The highest honour the Republic can bestow."  
  
I heard Canderous mutter, under his breath, in Mandalorian, [Could be worse... the medals could be lurid pink.]  
  
Dustil sniggered at that, and I saw Jolee's lip twitch as he attempted not to smirk.  
  
"From Couruscant to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rims you will be known as the saviours of the Republic!" Dodonna continued, oblivious to what Canderous said. She made her way down the line of my crew, giving each one a medal.  
  
Carth stood tall, as he received his medal... but under the pride he projected for everyone to see, there was some degree of boredom and a sense of falseness... that he felt this medal didn't mean as much as it should.  
  
Mission grinned brightly, and thanked Dodonna with genuine glee as she took her medal. I was surprised she didn't squeal 'this is soooooo cool!' for all to hear.  
  
Zaalbar nodded his thanks curtly, as he was given his medal. He seemed to understand this honour was meaningful to humans, though he did not genuinely feel the meaning of it, as most humans did not feel the meaning of Wookiee honour.  
  
Bastila accepted her medal with humility, and mumbled faintly that she did not deserve it.  
  
Juhani smiled graciously as her medal was given to her, but I sensed a distance as if she would prefer to be thanked by a Jedi Master rather than a Republic officer.  
  
Jolee muttered about worthless bits of metal that didn't go with his Jedi robes at all, as he took his medal.  
  
Canderous watched Dodonna with silent contempt, but he accepted the medal all the same. He seemed to be grateful for the honour, even if it was not the kind he usually fought for.  
  
Dustil smiled slightly, as Dodonna handed him his medal... and the eerie glitter in his eyes that accompanied that smile instilled some degree of fear in the Admiral, even though she didn't show it. Her aura looked like she thought she'd just seen the face of evil itself. Which, considering the fact that the boy must have aced 'Evil Smiling 101' at the Sith academy, is a very good analogy.  
  
She then came to me. But I held up my hand, and shook my head, "No. I don't want a medal." I said.  
  
She blinked, confused, but when I gave her a stern look that said I wasn't kidding, she shrugged and stepped out of the range of the holorecorder.  
  
Vandar stepped forward to take her place, "On behalf of the Jedi Council, defenders of the galaxy and sworn protectors of the Republic... I too would like to honour you for your actions."  
  
"Oh, that's it. I'm out of here." I said, turning to leave. Dustil glanced at his father, before following me out of the range of the holorecorder. Though neither of us went any further away than that.  
  
Vandar blinked at my sudden departure from the proceedings, then continued to speak, almost seamlessly, "Together, you have eliminated a great force of darkness, and saved us all from Darth Malak's conquering army. Wherever you go, you will be recognised as the saviours of the galaxy, the heroes of our age."  
  
'Yadda yadda yadda.' Jolee grouched mentally, projecting it for every Force-sensitive in the vicinity to hear.  
  
Vandar ignored Jolee, and concluded his speech by saying, "But you must be ever vigilant." in an overly ominous tone. And then the holorecorder was deactivated, to the relief of the entire Ebon Hawk crew.  
  
"Well, if that wasn't the biggest waste of time." Jolee said out loud, "Couldn't you have spent it, oh, I dunno, trying to wipe out galactic slavery, or something?" he asked Vandar.  
  
"Pfft." I replied snarkily, "That makes a lot of people way too much money. It's just not cost effective for them to try to eliminate it. Same with the spice trade."  
  
Admiral Dodonna approached me, now, "Revan." she said coldly. That name seemed to startle several of her little squad of soldiers. I'll bet they weren't told who I was. "You are hereby placed under arrest, for treachery against the Galactic Republic."  
  
I looked to Vandar, who nodded slightly, indicating the Jedi would back the Republic in this scenario. I then glared at the Admiral, "No."  
  
The Admiral rightly looked nervous... but she stood her ground, "I would advise that you not resist arrest. You may be treated leniently if you come quietly."  
  
"Define 'lenient' for me, please." I said coldly, folding my arms in a defensive posture.  
  
"The senators are pushing for the death sentence. I may be able to sway their decision." she said bluntly.  
  
"Then I'll have to decline your oh-so-generous offer." I said, glaring at her... daring her to just try to arrest me.  
  
Dodonna's eyes darkened, and she took a step back. With a wave of her hand, the group of Republic soldiers raised their weapons. Vandar also gave a slight gesture to the Jedi Knights, who drew their lightsabers, "If you will not surrender, we will take you by force, Revan." Vandar said calmly, "We had hoped to avoid such a confrontation."  
  
I shook my head, "No. You will not take me prisoner." I said coldly. I didn't even raise my lightsaber.  
  
"Then we have no other choice." Dodonna said.  
  
But before she could give the order for her troops to fire, Carth stepped in front of me, standing between the Republic soldiers and me, "Admiral, please don't do this."  
  
"Carth." she said coldly, "This is insubordination."  
  
Carth glanced at me, and I shook my head, "I can handle this. I don't want to get you in trouble with your commanding officers, Carth."  
  
He frowned, but stepped aside, "Please, Admiral... there must be some other way to deal with this situation." he pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carth." she said quietly, before signalling her soldiers to fire on me.  
  
I used the Force to accelerate my mind and body, allowing me to see and dodge the blaster bolts, as if they were in slow-motion. When the soldiers stopped firing, I smirked at Dodonna, "Is that the best you can do? I killed Mandalore and Malak, and you think a few blasters can take me down?!"  
  
"You only need to make one mistake, Revan." Dodonna said coldly, ordering them to fire again. And again I dodged them all easily. Except the last one... that one, I just held up my right hand, and used the Force to make it dissolve into thin air, half an inch from my hand.  
  
"This is too easy." I said smugly. The group of Jedi Knights approached me, lightsabers raised. I smirked, "Ah, now this might be more fun... watch you don't accidentally kill each other with those toys, now, children." I jeered.  
  
They attacked me, with immense skill and speed... but I still evaded every blade that passed near me... with half a dozen of them attacking me from all sides, that is no mean feat. But eventually, they got too close, and I simply threw them all back with a wave of the Force. Another round of blaster fire flew over the heads of the Jedi who I had knocked to the ground... again, I dodged it.  
  
"Admiral!" Carth snapped. I noticed he was now right in front of Dodonna. The Admiral ordered the soldiers to cease firing with a wave of her hand, then turned her full attention to Carth, "With all due respect, Admiral." he said coldly, "Revan has changed. If she were the Sith Lord she had been when she was Malak's master, do you honestly think she would merely dodge blaster bolts and lightsabers, when she had two perfectly functional lightsabers of her own on her belt?"  
  
The Admiral gave Carth an evaluating look, then turned to give me an even more calculating glare, "Carth has a point." she said flatly, "Lower your weapons." she ordered.  
  
Vandar nodded and the Jedi Knights backed down. I smiled, "Thank you, Carth." I said quietly.  
  
"Don't mention it." he muttered.  
  
"Now." I took one step towards Dodonna... not enough to look like an act of hostility, just enough to talk without shouting, "Perhaps we can talk civilly."  
  
"What do you want, Revan?" she asked coldly.  
  
"My freedom." I answered immediately. It wasn't the only thing I wanted, but it was the most relevant to the situation.  
  
"We cannot allow a mass-murdering traitor such as yourself to run free." she replied sternly.  
  
"It's non-negotiable." I said flatly, "I will not allow you to take me into custody. Though I do not wish any blood to be spilled here today."  
  
The Admiral glared at me, but it was Vandar who spoke next, "What do you suggest, Revan?" he asked.  
  
"Allow me to leave peacefully." I said calmly, "Allow me to leave Republic space and never return."  
  
I noticed Dustil whisper something to Canderous, who nodded and left the party. I doubted anyone else saw the Mandalorian leave, however.  
  
"That is asking a lot." Vandar said coldly.  
  
Dustil now spoke to Juhani, Jolee and Bastila... Juhani shook her head immediately. Bastila glanced at me, and I heard her thinking, 'Perhaps it would be safer if I remain...' then she shook her head as well.  
  
Jolee waved the boy off and muttered something I'd bet any credits sounded like 'Go on, shoo, kid'.  
  
"I swear on the grave of Ajunta Pall that I shall never bother the Republic again." I said. And since it was Ajunta Pall's own words that made me realise I was being used... that oath means a great deal to me.  
  
Dustil was now talking to Mission and Zaalbar. Zaalbar nodded immediately, and Mission had the look of excitement about her that she usually gets when there's something fun to explore. She also nodded, and they ran off after Canderous.  
  
"Very well." Vandar said calmly, "May I ask something, before you go." I nodded, and he continued, "Are you still a Sith?"  
  
"Yes." I said, smirking, "I have reclaimed my title as Sith Lord. But I shall keep my business out of Republic space in future."  
  
"And who is this boy?" Vandar asked. Dustil had moved to stand beside me again, looking a little too smug. He was up to something. "While I am familiar with most of your crew, this boy is new."  
  
"He is..." I glanced at Dustil, then smiled and said, "He's my new apprentice, Dustil Onasi."  
  
Dodonna's eyes widened, and she stared at Dustil in surprise. Though I noticed that Carth actually didn't look like he was going to try to throttle me for claiming Dustil as my apprentice... that must be a good sign.  
  
"The Sith are not, by default, evil, Master Vandar." I said, pointedly using the title, though it was clear I did not mean it, "Just because we value power and passion, it does not deny us self-control and compassion." I smirked, "We - by which I mean real Sith, not some of the wannabe brats in Malak's ranks - are still civilised beings. And on that note... Jolee would tell you a lovely story about how the Jedi should teach controlling their passions while in love, instead of denying the right to love. Well I consider the Sith should teach learning to control and use their passions rather than letting their passions rule them. It's the same difference. For the Jedi it would be the difference between cold emotionless drones and true defenders of the light. And for the Sith, it would be the difference between being petty thugs with lightsabers, and true masters of the dark. If I stay out of your playground, will you stay out of mine, Jedi?"  
  
Vandar actually smiled, "You make a valid point, Revan. Very well, we shall not stop you from leaving, if you so wish."  
  
I smiled and nodded. Dodonna frowned, but didn't try to argue, so I took that as permission to leave unchallenged.  
  
I looked to Carth, who was watching me carefully... he seemed to be doing some serious thinking. After a moment, he turned to the Admiral, "Admiral Dodonna?"  
  
"Yes, Carth?" she asked.  
  
Carth rooted in his inside breast pocket, and pulled out a battered looking datapad, which he handed to the Admiral without a word.  
  
She read it carefully, a frown growing the further she read, "Carth... this is four years old."  
  
"So change the date. It's still valid." he said determinedly.  
  
"If... if this is what you want. I can't argue." she said, pocketing the datapad, "It will be a shame to lose you, Carth."  
  
He shrugged slightly, then saluted her, before turning and walking over to Dustil and me, "Weren't you saying you were leaving?" he asked me nonchalantly.  
  
"I was watching what you were up to." I replied, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me away from the Jedi and the Republic soldiers.  
  
Dustil followed, walking beside his father. He was watching, with some degree of jealousy, the way Carth had wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Dodonna said that datapad you gave her was four years old." he noted, "What was it?"  
  
"My resignation." Carth answered. I looked up at him sharply, though I didn't break my stride. "It's dated the week after Telos was bombed... I'd written it two months before that date. I was going to come home to stay with you and your mother... but..."  
  
"But after you thought you lost them both... you had to fight for your vengeance." I said quietly. He nodded.  
  
Dustil looked at the ground as we walked, "If I'd known that..." he said quietly. I could sense that he was now re-evaluating a lot of his preconceptions about his father. It was interesting to watch as his aura turned a slightly lighter shade of red, and the wisps of blue spread closer to his heart, letting the innocence in his soul shine a little brighter.  
  
Carth shook his head, "It all worked out in the end, right son?"  
  
"Yeah... could have been easier if you'd just told me that, though." Dustil muttered, smiling at Carth... his expression darkened when he looked at me, however. "You love her, don't you?" he asked quietly.  
  
That startled Carth, and he stopped walking. Dustil and I also stopped. He stared at Dustil for a minute, before he finally asked, "What?"  
  
"You love Revan... it's obvious." Dustil said... I could sense a faint resentment in him, though whether it was for his mother's sake, or for his own jealousy, I couldn't tell.  
  
Carth looked at me, and his expression was one of surprise... as if he was mentally kicking himself for not figuring it out himself. I smiled at him, and he couldn't help but grin back at me, "Yes... I love her. I'm not sure why, but I do."  
  
"I love you, too, Carth." I said. We continued to walk towards the Ebon Hawk, and I leaned against him, smiling to myself.  
  
"So where do you plan to go?" Carth asked, after a couple of minutes of walking in silence.  
  
"Anywhere outside Republic space." I answered, "Preferably somewhere remote... not Korriban, because that's too obvious."  
  
He nodded, "What do you plan to do, when we leave Republic space?"  
  
"You mean besides the obvious?" I asked... to make sure he knew exactly what was 'obvious', I grabbed his ass, while smiling innocently.  
  
He managed not to jump, but did look quite startled, as he looked at me, "Yes... besides that." he said, smirking slightly.  
  
"Well, I was going to find somewhere secluded, with a dark aura, but life around it... Korriban is just plain depressing - I want somewhere like Dantooine, but dark instead of light." I explained, "I told Vandar that Dustil is my apprentice, and I plan to teach the boy to be a true Sith, not some petty criminal with a lightsaber."  
  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Carth said quietly, "But I'm willing to give you a chance..."  
  
"Just one chance?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Just one." he was smiling as he said it, which indicated he didn't expect me to do anything to hurt him... he's just being his usual paranoid self.  
  
x x x  
  
We stepped onto the Ebon Hawk, to find Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous and the droids waiting for us. Carth made his way towards the cockpit, and I soon felt the ship leave the ground. "What are you lot doing here?" I asked the three meatbags.  
  
"Dustil said you were gonna run off and leave Republic space, and asked did we want to go along for the ride." Mission said chirpily, "And who else am I supposed to hang out with? Griff?" she laughed derisively at that idea, "You and Big Z are more like family to me than he is, you know."  
  
I nodded, and looked at Zaalbar for his reason, [I pledged my life-debt to you, Revan. I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy if you wish me to.]  
  
I smiled faintly, "Thanks." I looked to Canderous, "And what about you?"  
  
"You're Revan and I'll follow you anywhere." he declared, "It doesn't matter who you're fighting against, I'll be at your side. Mandalorians don't have any great love for the Republic anyway. Light side, dark side - it doesn't make any difference to me, Revan. I'll stick by your side no matter what comes."  
  
I nodded to him. I knew the droids were mine, it went without saying, "You planned this, Dustil?"  
  
"I figured you might want a quick getaway, if Dodonna decided to be a bitch." he answered, shrugging.  
  
"Very thoughtful of you, Dustil." I said, smirking, "Where are Bastila, Juhani and Jolee?" I asked.  
  
"They're staying with the Jedi." Dustil answered promptly.  
  
"Ah... very well." I leaned on the back of one of the chairs, and closed my eyes, reaching out through the Force-bond, 'Bastila?'  
  
'Safe journey, Revan.' she answered, 'And may the Force serve you well.'  
  
I smiled, and whispered, sending the thought through the bond as I spoke, "May the Force be with you, Bastila."  
  
The jump to hyperspace happened almost as soon as I'd said it. Seconds later, Carth returned to the common room, "Hey, beautiful." He placed both hands on my waist, and pulled me against him. I gladly let him do so.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the most handsome pilot in the galaxy." I said, smiling.  
  
He smiled, and brushed my hair behind my ear. In spite of Mission and Dustil's synchronised whine of "Sheesh, get a room!" Carth leaned towards me, and I tilted my head back to allow him to kiss me.  
  
It felt so right... in that moment, the whole universe, for all its many flaws, aligned in pure perfection, as our lips met. The perfect happy ending.  
  
x x x 


	12. Alternate Ending: Darkness, Take Me

Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain.  
  
Author's Notes: Mwahahahahahaa... ok people, here's the alternate, Dark Side ending. Carthoholics, proceed beyond this point at your own risk - don't say you weren't warned... mwahahahahahaaaaa!! The format of this chapter is different from the rest of the fanfic, because I switch POV... often... to show elements of the story that Revan isn't present to witness. Enjoy.  
Niliav: Hey, it ain't over yet! There's still this chapter to be read!  
Alice the Raven: Glad you like it.  
Delight: Yes, you get the DS ending... and Dustil is persistent in his theft of the spotlight, here, too.  
Lord Valentai: Well, I've added the DS ending... and I know what you mean... the LS ending was a bit anti-climactic, and it felt forced. So did this chapter, but it was the best I could come up with, considering that Kira is a lot more serious than Damien.  
Firera: You will see more of my fem!Revan... hopefully... I've been working on a fic showing how she and Malak fell to the DS... but it may or may not be uploaded, depending on whether or not I'm capable of finishing it.  
Rascarin: Thanks.  
rockerbabe: Yes. It just doesn't seem believable that the Republic would welcome back a traitorous mass-murderer, just because she betrayed the bad-guys... doesn't make sense to me. You're right, I liked Damien's ending better... but it's not easy to come up with two (or three, if you count this one) different endings of the same standard, like that. Yes, the Sithlord of Spandex is priceless... I'm humbled and honoured that you count my short-ass remark in a similar category. My prequel is a tough thing to write, and it's started off pretty slow... but I've got to the bit where Star Maps start to feature, so it should get easier to write from there on. I wonder if this chapter makes a better ending? I doubt it.  
NathanPostmark: Thank you.  
Prisoner 24601: Yeah... the LS ending kinda went and died on me, halfway through. You're not the first to say so. In my mind, it's forced because the LS ending in the game is a cop-out, and to go with it the way I did was a bad idea. And LS Kira's idea of a Sith is clearly different from Carth's preconceptions... he's willing to give her a chance, because he's fallen in love with her... he's also following her to keep an eye on her. My view on Sith is what I believe the ancient Sith were... but the fallen Jedi that embraced their beliefs screwed things up, as far as I can tell... I've never read the Golden Age comics, but from what I've heard, it actually gives me the impression that the Jedi declared war on the Sith and tried to wipe them out without provocation (or at least with very little provocation)... I could be wrong, but I get the feeling the Jedi were self-righteous fools who were afraid of anything they don't understand, and the modern Sith are morons who claim to follow a belief system they don't understand... this degree of ignorance (something both Jedi and Sith revile, btw) is the reason they are always at each other's throats.  
Elflady: Thank you {bows (stupid doesn't do the star-thingies anymore, so these squirly brackets'll do)}. Oh, this DS ending is great... not sure if it's a great success, or a great failure, but it is great!  
Ceridan: Last two chapters, she made the LS choice at the temple... hence it was the LS ending. This chapter is the DS ending. Those Knights weren't stupid... they thought there were enough of them to subdue her... they just made a miscalculation, is all.  
Dark Lord Daishi: Thanks {bows}. Here be DS ending.  
Trunxluvr82190: Technically, the ending last chapter was as LS as I could make Kira go. This chapter, though, I'm taking her to DS Mastery.  
  
x x x  
  
Chapter 10 - Darkness, Take Me  
  
"Kill them!" Bastila goaded, "Rend their flesh! Show them the fate of all who dare stand against us! Embrace the power of the dark side!"  
  
The malice sang to me through our Force bond. I could feel her bloodlust... I turned to face the two Jedi, with a feral smirk, "Sounds like fun to me, Bastila." I said quietly, drawing my two lightsabers. Both Jedi went for their own lightsabers, too, "Death to the Jedi!" I snarled.  
  
I heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting behind me... Bastila.  
  
"Down, girl." I said coldly.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, indignantly.  
  
"You heard me - these two are mine - now back off." I snapped.  
  
Bastila retracted her blade like a feral cat retracting its claws, with a petulant look on her face, as she folded her arms and glared at thin air somewhere between me and the two Jedi.  
  
Jolee and Juhani had both assumed defensive stances, in the hope that I would change my mind. They both knew they couldn't beat me by themselves, even if Bastila didn't join in the fight.  
  
I sized them both up - having fought alongside both of them before, I knew their fighting styles. Juhani would always attack fast, usually aiming for the torso. Jolee preferred to use Force powers such as throwing his lightsaber, Stun, or Force Whirlwind, to keep his opponent at bay as long as possible, then wait to parry his opponent's first attack before aiming low to take out their legs.  
  
True to form, Juhani couldn't wait, and attacked first. "I will be your doom!" she yelled, her favourite battle cry, as she lunged for me.  
  
I dodged her first attack, and cut her down with one swing of my lightsaber. I watched her carefully - the wound wasn't fatal, but it was debilitating enough to exclude her from the fight. I focused on Jolee. He would be harder to beat.  
  
He threw his lightsaber at me, with the Force. I parried it, and threw Force lightening at him. It hurt him, but he stayed standing. He caught his lightsaber, and held it defensively. I lunged at him, but he dodged my first attack. I turned in time to block him from mirroring what I had done to Juhani. I threw him away from me with the Force, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand as I did so.  
  
"Kneel." I growled, using the Force to pull him to his knees. He resisted as best he could, but his willpower was no match for mine. "You're not worth the effort." I growled, throwing a wave of the Force at him that sent him flying across the ground... beaten, unable to move, but still alive. I turned to Bastila, "Let's leave these losers to rot." I growled.  
  
I stalked over to the control panel, and deactivated the disruptor field and the shields guarding the temple. Then I turned to leave.  
  
"They're still alive." Dustil noted, kicking Juhani's lightsaber away from her as she tried to reach for it.  
  
"They're too weak to bother killing." I glared at both of the Jedi, "Survive long enough to get in my way, however, and I will kill you."  
  
'Talk about PMS.' I could literally hear Jolee thinking.  
  
I laughed, 'A week of bloodshed, and not much of it mine.' I replied, amused - it was something I had overheard my underlings saying about me once when I had been Sith Lord, naturally their blood was added to their statement, but that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate the joke. I then led Bastila and Dustil out of the temple, leaving to two Jedi to die slowly - it's a shame I couldn't stay to watch, and mock, and laugh... but I had an empire to reclaim.  
  
x x x  
  
"You're back!" Carth said, the second we appeared on the beach, as he ran over to us, stopping right in front of Dustil, "What were you thinking running off like that? You could have got yourself killed!"  
  
"Calm down, father." Dustil said, sounding exasperated already, "As you can clearly see, I'm still alive. So why don't you interrogate Revan instead... please?"  
  
Carth scowled at him, but he just smiled innocently... which infuriated Carth, no end. Then Carth spotted Bastila, "Bastila - you're alive! I was worried about you. For a minute there I was sure we'd never see you again once Malak got his... wait a minute. Where are Juhani and Jolee Bindo? Are they okay? What happened inside that temple?"  
  
"I am taking back what's mine, that's what's happening." I said, "First Bastila, and as soon as I get my claws into Malak, the Star Forge will be mine again, as well."  
  
Carth stared at me, horrified. "What... what are you talking about?" he asked. He knew damned well, he was just trying to deny it. I could tell he'd been expecting this. In spite of seeing some humanity in me, he knew I would do this.  
  
"The Jedi Council has failed, Carth - Darth Revan has been reborn!" Bastila crowed proudly, "Together we will destroy Malak and seize control of his fleet, then use it to crush the Republic!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of the Force, shut up!" I snapped, "You're more pompous and verbose than the Jedi Council!"  
  
Dustil sniggered, "Good thing I'll never meet them, then, isn't it... I'd be bored to death."  
  
"So that's how you kill a Sith, huh?" Mission asked coldly. Dustil shot her a glare, and she shut up.  
  
"Now..." I said brightly, "As I was saying. Juhani and Jolee would not join me. I couldn't be bothered killing them myself." I shrugged, "Only a Force-sensitive can enter the temple, and without medical attention, those two won't last long there. It would have been a waste of effort."  
  
"Now you will swear loyalty to Darth Revan, or face your own death!" Bastila butted in.  
  
I glared at the girl, "I have a very effective way of silencing apprentices, Bastila." I warned. She squeaked, and bowed her head without daring retort. I returned my attention to the rest of the crew, "But she's right. Join me or die."  
  
"No - we serve the Republic!" Carth said, fear evident in his tone, "You're no better than Malak! We'll never swear allegiance to one who serves the dark side!"  
  
"I serve NO ONE, Carth." I growled, "But suit yourself. If you won't join me, then..." I ignited my lightsaber and took a step towards him. But after a fraction of a second's hesitation, Dustil stepped in my way. "Get out of my way, Dustil." I growled.  
  
I could sense fear from him in waves, but he stood his ground, "Please, My Lord." he said, his voice shaking with fear, "Let me try to change his mind."  
  
I tilted my head to one side, staring the boy down, "Mercy is a weakness. He has made his choice."  
  
"Please, Lord Revan. I beg you. He may be useful to us, if I can convince him." Dustil pleaded.  
  
I shrugged, and deactivated my lightsaber, "All right, then. But if he refuses, you have to kill him yourself."  
  
Both men stared at me for a second, then Dustil nervously nodded, "Th-thank you, My Lord."  
  
I watched as he turned to face Carth, and started talking in a hushed whisper that I couldn't hear. I shook my head, and turned to Canderous, "I can assume you will follow me?" I asked him idly.  
  
"Of course." he answered proudly, "It doesn't matter who you're fighting against, I'll be at your side. Mandalorians don't have any great love for the Republic anyway. Light side, dark side - it doesn't make any difference to me, Revan. I'll stick by your side no matter what comes."  
  
I nodded, still watching Carth and Dustil out of the corner of my eye. They were arguing quite viciously, but their voices were still lowered so I couldn't hear them. Then Carth sighed dejectedly, and proceeded to glare at me, "All right. I'll join you." he muttered sulkily.  
  
I grinned evilly, "Well done, Dustil." I said. The boy nodded his thanks for that praise, and I turned to Mission, "What about you, kid?" I asked.  
  
"C-Carth? Why'd you agree to join her?" Mission asked, stunned.  
  
"I can't abandon Dustil again." he said quietly, "Not even for the Republic." Translation: Dustil used the unsubtle art of guilt to change Carth's mind.  
  
Mission scowled, then turned to face me, her face set in determination, "I saw what the Sith did to Taris - anyone who serves the dark side is evil! Big Z and I are so not gonna join you, Sith!"  
  
[No, Mission.] Zaalbar interrupted balefully, [I am bound by the oath of my life debt. I... I must stand with Revan.]  
  
"Zaalbar - Revan's a Sith!" Mission whined, "Just like Malak! It's not a betrayal if you break your life debt now!"  
  
[If I go back on my vow I am betraying myself, my people and my ancestors. I cannot do that.] Zaalbar replied, [Please, Mission - join us.]  
  
Mission frowned, and shook her head. Her headtails wavered, speaking of resentment - saying that she felt betrayed that Zaalbar would suggest such a thing, "No, Zaalbar. I don't care! I won't help the Sith against the Republic! Not for anything! Not even for you!"  
  
"Run away, little girl." I said, grinning viciously, "That is, if you can."  
  
Once again, I ignited my lightsaber, and took a step towards Mission. This time, there was no one to defend her, as Zaalbar could not make a move against me, and Dustil had grabbed Carth to stop him from protecting Mission.  
  
The Twi'lek girl stared at my lightsaber, her eyes wide, but I sensed no fear. She then looked up at me, and her lip twitched before she disappeared into thin air. I sensed her aura flicker with determination, as she bolted away from me, but I couldn't get a clear aim to throw my lightsaber, and she skittered round the corner. I glared at her aura, as she ran up the path behind the rock-formation, towards the temple. Part of me was glad she got away... but I quickly buried that thought under a pile of rancor dung.  
  
I turned back to the rest of the crew, "Come on. We've got a Star Forge to reclaim."  
  
x x x  
  
Mission:  
  
I kept running. I wasn't about to give Revan the chance to catch up to me. When I got to the temple, I stopped, and looked around. I had nowhere else to go. The natives wouldn't like me. The Republic was miles away, overhead. Revan said this temple only let Force-sensitives in. I frowned at the temple entrance, and deactivated my stealth field.  
  
"Can't hurt to try, right?" I asked myself.  
  
I tentatively reached my hand out to the entranceway, and stepped forward. It felt like pushing my hand into some sort of really thick slime... except without the mess involved. I pushed harder, and after a while my whole arm was inside the temple. I waved my hand, on the other side of the 'barrier' - no resistance there. I held my breath, and pushed the rest of the way into the temple.  
  
"Weird with a capital 'we'." I muttered, looking at where the invisible 'barrier' was. Then I shrugged and reactivated my stealth belt, before setting off at a trot, into the temple.  
  
I soon figured out that Revan had pretty-much totalled the place. There were Sith bodies and busted droids all over. It took me long enough to find the stairs up to the roof. Jolee and Juhani were both on the ground. Jolee was propped on one elbow, next to Juhani. Looked like he might be trying to heal her, or something.  
  
He looked up at me, surprised, "And how did you get in here, eh?" he asked.  
  
I deactivated my stealth, and trotted over to them, "Dunno. Guess I'm lucky." I said, kneeling next to him.  
  
"Lucky, my foot." Jolee muttered.  
  
I shrugged and took out my personal stash of medpacks, "Where should I stick this?" I asked, waving a kolto needle in front of him.  
  
Jolee chuckled, "Give it to me, kid. If I recover enough, I can heal her."  
  
"Right you are, old geezer." I stuck the needle sharply into his upper arm, and injected him with the kolto.  
  
"Delightful bedside manner you have, child." Jolee noted.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
He recovered quickly, and healed Juhani. It took about half an hour, all in all. "Thanks, kid." Jolee said, smiling, "Couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"You're welcome." I said, grinning, "What's so lucky about your foot, though?" I asked him.  
  
"I was being sarcastic." he grouched, "Basically, 'there is no luck, there is only the Force'."  
  
"You're saying that me being lucky is Force-stuff?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Basically, yes." he said, nodding.  
  
"Cool." I cheered.  
  
"Don't get too excited, kid." he interrupted, "You're no Jedi. You just have better instincts. Some might call it a scoundrel's luck. But like I said. No luck, only the Force."  
  
"Still cool." I noted.  
  
He smiled enigmatically.  
  
"How do we plan to leave this planet?" Juhani asked.  
  
I looked around. My eyes landed on the small ship across the roof from us, "I bet I could slice into that thing."  
  
"Have at it, kid." Jolee said.  
  
x x x  
  
Carth:  
  
Revan insisted on dragging me along onto the Star Forge. She didn't trust me not to escape from Canderous and HK-47 again, I think. Dustil and Bastila also tagged along, and since I was unarmed, they killed all the soldiers that attacked us, leaving me relatively defenceless... unless you counted the fact that Dustil managed to keep himself neatly between me and anyone with an idea to kill me.  
  
Eventually, Revan stopped Bastila, after a particularly gruesome battle with three dark Jedi. "Bastila, the Star Forge is under attack. You need to stay here and use your Battle Meditation to keep us from falling into the sun. I'll deal with Malak."  
  
Bastila nodded obediently, "Yes, Master."  
  
"Dustil, you stay here and protect her. And keep an eye on Carth, while you're at it." she added.  
  
Dustil nodded, just as obediently as Bastila had done, "Yes, My Lord."  
  
Revan turned and left the room without any further debate. Bastila knelt in the centre of the room, and I saw a faint blue glow appear around her. Dustil watched her for a moment, then walked over to look out of the window.  
  
"What is so fascinating to watch, out there, Dustil?" I asked.  
  
"Death." he said quietly. He leaned against the plasteel window, his eyes closed, as if sensing something I couldn't perceive. The idea that anyone would want to sense death disgusted me, but I continued to watch him, regardless. As I watched, I could see his eyes darting under his eyelids, and his breathing getting faster. When he opened his eyes again, I could see a glitter of unnatural golden yellow in them. He looked at me, then, with a dark smile.  
  
"Why would anyone want to sense death?" I asked apprehensively.  
  
"There's a theory... that at the moment of death, the sense of release is greater than any other ecstasy." he said, smirking, "And the empathic echo of that is the sense of pleasure a Sith can feel when someone dies." he looked out the window again.  
  
"Gaining pleasure from someone else's pain. That's sick." I said coldly.  
  
"Oh, there's a lot of pain out there..." he said, smirking, "It's not the same thing. I'm tuning out the pain. It's only the death I'm feeling."  
  
I shook my head and looked at Bastila. She was likely the cause of most of those deaths, I thought.  
  
I heard Dustil gasp, and turned sharply to look at him. He was still leaning against the window, with his mouth slightly open. My lip curled in disgust - he really was getting off on sensing death through the Force. That is sick.  
  
I walked quietly over to Bastila, and looked down at her. She didn't seem to notice me. It seemed odd that I could sneak up on a Jedi, but I guess all her attention was on the battle outside the station.  
  
I reached into my pocket, and found a gas grenade. Sleeping gas. I had grabbed the first few grenades I could, when I'd been locked in the cargo hold while Revan had sweet-talked the Republic Admiral. I hadn't had a chance to look at what I'd stolen, until now. This would work perfectly.  
  
I set the grenade down, and quickly walked away from Bastila. The grenade went off, and Bastila fell over, unconscious. I frowned, as I watched her sleeping. Mission accomplished. I looked up, wondering how long it would take for the Star Forge to be destroyed... I wondered if it would be enough. Or was it too little, too late?  
  
"What did you do?!" Dustil demanded, suddenly.  
  
I looked at him, startled. He was glaring at me. "It's just sleeping gas." I said quietly. I felt almost detached from the situation.  
  
"You..." Dustil looked from me to Bastila, and back, "You betrayed us!" he yelled, stalking towards me, his hand moving towards his lightsaber.  
  
I winced at that, "No. No, I didn't!" I said, backing away from him.  
  
"Without Bastila, this station's going to fall into the star, and kill us all!" Dustil yelled, drawing his red lightsaber. He backed me into a wall, and held his lightsaber near my throat, "You betrayed me." he said quietly. Dangerously.  
  
"Dustil, please. Don't do this." I begged. I could see the indecision in his expression. He grit his teeth, as if trying to convince himself to go through with it.  
  
But then the Star Forge shook from the first volley of the Republic attack. It threw both of us off balance, and I felt searing pain in the side of my neck as we both fell to the ground. I heard the hiss of Dustil's lightsaber deactivating, as he sat up to kneel next to me, "No!" he sounded horrified, "I didn't mean it!" he cried. I felt his hand pressing on my neck... trying to stop the bleeding, I thought distantly. "Don't die. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't die, dad!"  
  
I blinked several times, and focused on his face. I could see tears in his eyes. "Looks like I'll find out if that theory's true or not." I said weakly. I could breathe, but I still felt like I was drowning.  
  
He shook his head, "No... please don't die. I... I don't know how to heal you." I felt tears fall onto my face. His tears. "I'm so sorry, dad. I didn't mean to do it."  
  
"I... I forgive you." I said quietly, "I should... I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry I... I wasn't there for you, Dustil."  
  
He swallowed a lump in his throat, and tried to blink back the tears, "I forgive you, too, dad." he said sadly. The world seemed to be going out of focus. Fading. I could feel him holding my hand, now. "Tell mom I love her." I barely even heard him say that, it sounded so distant.  
  
"I will." I whispered... I think I did, anyway.  
  
The theory was true.  
  
x x x  
  
Malak:  
  
Of course, she made it. She was damned near unstoppable. I waited for her, on the observation deck. It didn't take her long to find me. I turned to face her - I would have smiled if I could, "Well done, Revan." I said calmly, "I was certain the defences of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see you are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."  
  
She was watching the battle, out the window. She always loved to watch epic battles like that. I never understood why. All I saw was glittering light reflecting off ships. I never saw deeper than that. "Nothing's impossible, Malak." she said distantly, still not deigning to look at me, "Surely you know that?"  
  
I nodded, and looked at the window she was staring out through, "What do you find so fascinating out there? I never understood it."  
  
"I see every life in that battle... it's like reading a story of emotion, pain, fear... death." she answered. In spite of the calm tone in her voice, the gleam in her eyes told of the pleasure she gleaned from sensing death.  
  
Not for the first time, I wished I could still smile. I was slightly amused at her perversion, and I wished there could be some other way to end this.  
  
"If we fight, you won't win, Malak." she noted, in such a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
I laughed, a sharp humourless laugh, ""Once you were stronger than me, Revan. But as your apprentice I surpassed you. The Master must always be stronger than the apprentice... that was why I betrayed you."  
  
She turned to face me, her gaze piercing, penetrating. "You don't seriously think that, do you?" she asked, laughing, "You betrayed me from afar, because you were afraid to face me, Malak!"  
  
"No!" I snapped, "I was prepared to face you, Revan. But fate presented me with a better option. I saw my opportunity and seized it. The trap set by the Jedi only hastened my decision. If they had not attacked I would have challenged you for mastery of the Sith soon enough."  
  
She glared at me. Why did that expression always make me want to either run and hide, or apologise profusely? Well I won't give in to that subtle manipulation, anymore. "And if it weren't for the Jedi, when would you have stabbed me in the back, Malak? As I slept?!"  
  
I winced slightly at the mere suggestion. I would never have done that to her - I couldn't have. "I had planned on challenging you to a duel." I growled, "I had planned it for weeks before the Jedi attack. But if you want me to stab you in the back that badly, I happily could!"  
  
Her glare became threatening, "Try it. Just try it."  
  
I drew my lightsaber, and lunged at her. She drew her own lightsaber, and blocked me. She was strong. The battle was intense. But she wasn't too powerful... she wasn't as strong as I had thought she had become. I gradually beat her back, towards the edge of the platform. A fall from there would be fatal.  
  
She threw a wave of the Force at me, throwing me off balance, and giving her the chance to duck away from me, and leap up onto a higher ledge. Was she running away from me?  
  
I ran up the ramp to try to follow her, but she bolted down the opposite ramp, and out of sight. Yes, she was trying to run away from me. Interesting.  
  
"Are you afraid to face me, Revan?" I asked, amused. I stalked slowly across the upper platform, trying to see where she had disappeared to, "Where are you hiding?" I couldn't believe she was so cowardly as to try to run and hide, like this.  
  
The station shook, causing Revan to stumble out from where she had been hiding. I didn't give her time to recover before I leapt down and attacked her again. She defended herself, blocking my lightsaber with her own. Our eyes locked between our crossed blades, "The Star Forge is dying." she said quietly, "We don't have time to fight like this. We need to escape now, or we both die."  
  
I knew she was telling the truth. Part of me still doubted she was capable of lying. "You're right." I pushed her away from me, using the Force, and deactivated my lightsaber. If she were trying to trick me, I would have time to defend myself, because I had pushed her away.  
  
She smiled, and also deactivated her lightsaber. "Let's get out of here, Malak."  
  
"Why is the little traitor not using her Battle Meditation to keep the fleet at bay?" I asked, "Whoever she serves, it would be in her best interests."  
  
"I was wondering that, myself." she said, frowning. Her eyes lost focus, and her frown deepened, "She's not answering me. Something's wrong." she turned and bolted out of the observation chamber. I followed close behind her.  
  
x x x  
  
Dustil:  
  
I couldn't sense his death on the Force. I didn't want to, really. I didn't really want to believe he was dead... even though I knew I couldn't stop it. How stupid could I have been? Why the hell did I do that? If I get my hands on whoever fired that shot that shook the station, I will... do to them what Revan did to Xor. Yes, that sounds appropriate.  
  
I sensed a wave of anger through the Force... the difference between it and the battle outside was that there was fear and concern in it too. I'd bet my life that Revan just realised Bastila wasn't doing her job.  
  
I debated for a few seconds, before deciding to leave his body here. It wouldn't help to take him back to the Republic - he would only slow me down. Instead, I crossed the room quickly, and picked up the much lighter body of the unconscious Battle Meditation brat.  
  
Revan was on her way here, I could tell. I was going to make myself scarce.  
  
I carried Bastila back down to the docking level, where one of three Jedi was still waiting. I had been surprised that Revan had let them live, when we had entered the Star Forge, but tricking the enemy into helping you is always worthwhile.  
  
The Jedi greeted me, looking quite exhausted, "Thank the Force you're back!" he said, "I couldn't have held the Sith off much longer... and it feels like this station is going down, too!"  
  
"That's about right. Take her and get the hell out of here." I said bluntly, handing Bastila over to him.  
  
"What about your companions?"  
  
"I can't believe you didn't notice she's a Sith. Darth Revan, to be precise." I growled, "Get the girl off the station before Revan finds you... I can assure you, you will suffer a slow and painful death, if she catches you."  
  
The Jedi shivered, and carried Bastila towards one of the three Jedi strike ships.  
  
"And make sure Bastila stays unconscious!" I snapped. The Jedi gave me a confused look, "Go!" I shouted, bolting for the nearest other Jedi ship.  
  
The Jedi vessels were capable of carrying two passengers, as well as the pilot. Small vessels designed to be able to slip past enemy defences, in order for Jedi Knights to board an enemy ship. Jedi were all but useless in the sky, but once they get a lightsaber in their hands, they're deadly.  
  
I watched the Jedi take off, with Bastila on his ship.  
  
"Dustil Onasi!" Revan snarled, "Get back here, you traitorous little son of a rancor!"  
  
I looked round to see her. She stood not too far away... though I doubted lightening would reach quite that distance. Malak stood near her, I noticed. That surprised me... but I guess cooperation is essential, sometimes. Dad made me see that when I first met him on Korriban - we had to work together to find out what had happened to Revan - it had ended up saving Juhani's life.  
  
Revan and Malak would likely have died fighting each other, when the Star Forge crashed, if they hadn't formed whatever shaky truce they had now. "Which one would you rather have, Revan?" I asked coldly, "The rancor... or the terentatek?" I glanced at Malak as I mentioned the dark beast. I made the comparison clear.  
  
Then I sealed the Jedi ship I had stolen, and took off before she could even have time to splutter indignantly.  
  
I headed away from the Star Forge, towards the planet. I wasn't sure what I would do now. I had chosen to give Bastila back to the Jedi, because it was what father would have wanted. I had betrayed Revan, because... if I couldn't stand what I had done to him, there was no way I could be a true Sith. I had no problem killing for personal gain... as long as I didn't know the victim. A true Sith wouldn't have cared, wouldn't even have hesitated. It was an accident, I hadn't even meant to do it, and I still felt like staying on the Star Forge, to burn with him. But I deserved worse. A quick death is too good for me.  
  
I landed on the Rakatan world, near the temple. I would wait here for the Republic to go away. For Revan to move on to more strategically viable worlds. Then I would head for the unexplored territory, beyond Republic, Sith or even Hutt space. Somewhere where I couldn't do any more damage.  
  
Less than a minute after I landed, I got a distress signal on the Jedi ship's commsystem. "Hey, is anyone out there? Hello? Little help here? C'mon, there's gotta be someone out there! Please?"  
  
That sounded like the little blue girl. The Twi'lek Revan almost killed, on this planet. I traced the signal. It came from the Temple summit. "Hey, Little Blue." I replied, into the commlink, "What are you doing in the Temple?"  
  
"Being lucky." she replied, "What're you up to, Sithkid?"  
  
"Pretty much nothing at the moment." I answered.  
  
"Could ya give us a lift?" she asked hopefully, "This stupid Sithy ship of Bastila's is encrypted - I was lucky enough to get the comm working."  
  
"Lucky seems to be your middle name, Little Blue." I noted, amused, "And you can use the word again to describe the fact that I feel inclined to help you. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
x x x  
  
HK-47:  
  
The Master returned to the ship hurriedly, her jawless apprentice close behind her. This inept lackey had attacked the Master, one year five months three days ago, and the Master came to this location with the intention of retaliation. This revolting organic was a threat. "Halt, meatbag." I ordered him, placing myself between him and the entrance to the ship.  
  
"HK, let him enter." the Master snapped.  
  
I stepped aside, and the jawless plebeian boarded the ship. I kept my sensor arrays on him, as the ship took off under the guidance of the Mandalorian meatbag. I did not approve of the Mandalorian, but he had not attempted to harm my Master, so I would allow him to live as long as the Master wished me to. The Jawless One, however, was another matter.  
  
"Malak, get on those blasters. If I'm running away, I'm damned well doing it in style!" the Master ordered, making her own way towards the cockpit.  
  
I stalked after the Jawless One, as he made his way to the blaster turrets. He fired on the lead enemy ship, as our vessel fled the Star Forge. We then jumped to hyperspace, and the Jawless One returned to the main room of the ship. I followed him, observing him carefully.  
  
The Master returned to the main room, "Right. We need to regroup." she said, slouching sulkily in one of the chairs available.  
  
The Jawless One watched her carefully, for twenty seconds, before speaking, "Just because I realised we would both die if we continued to fight does not mean I am conceding defeat, Revan. You are not my Master anymore."  
  
She looked up, and stared calmly at him. Even my sensors could read the air of smugness she exuded. "You're in my territory now, Malak. Look around you, I've got HK, a Mandalorian warrior, and a Wookiee, all on my side here."  
  
"Commentary: I would greatly appreciate you to attempt a coup, meatbag. It would be my intense pleasure to blast you into your component molecules."  
  
"I think I'll pass on that offer, thanks." the Jawless One retorted.  
  
"We need to regroup." Revan repeated, "Malak, I suggest we work together, if we want to defeat the Republic. If you try to fight me, I will devastate what remains of your army, but if you work with me, I can focus my destructive energies on our mutual enemy. I do not want to depose you as Master of the Sith... I was actually going to suggest an equal partnership, purely for the sake of not squabbling over who is in command."  
  
The Master's logic was flawless, as usual. For a meatbag, she does think with incredible droid-like dispassion - it is one of the things I truly admire about the Master... besides the fact she created me, of course.  
  
After three minutes and twenty-six seconds, the Jawless One replied, "You're right, Revan. Very well, a truce for now."  
  
x x x  
  
Jolee:  
  
The ship that landed was one of the Jedi's little toys. All sleek lines, but no good unless you want to fly ridiculously fast. The boy flying it, however, was no Jedi.  
  
"Thought we'd seen the last of you." I muttered, as he opened the hatch of the ship, "And where do you get off stealing a Jedi ship, eh?"  
  
"You really want me to answer that question, old man?" he asked, amused. I sniggered and shrugged innocently.  
  
"Thanks for coming to help us, Sithkid." Mission cheered. Heh, I like the name she picked for him. Better than the one I'd been thinking of... then again, I really don't think calling Carth's son 'kinrath-brain' would have gone down so well.  
  
"No problem. It's not like I had anything better to do." the boy replied, smirking.  
  
"This ship is only designed to carry three people." Juhani noted.  
  
The Sithkid shrugged, "Someone sit on someone else's lap." he suggested innocently.  
  
The two girls looked at each other, then at me, then back to the Sithkid, "You're kidding, right?" Mission asked.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked, "Unless you want me to ditch one of you here, don't be so prissy."  
  
I shrugged and climbed into the ship. I sure wasn't going to be sitting on anybody else's lap. Let the girls work that one out between themselves. Might be interesting.  
  
"Dibs on the other seat!" Mission declared, bounding into the ship over-eagerly, and landing next to me with a grin on her face.  
  
Juhani scowled, "You have the smaller build, Mission. You should be the one to sit on someone else's lap." she protested.  
  
"You could sit on Jolee's knee. I'm sure he'd not mind." Mission said, winking.  
  
I'm sure Juhani paled under that fine fur. "I would much rather not."  
  
"Something the matter, Jedi?" the boy asked her snidely.  
  
"I simply do not wish to share a seat with him." Juhani replied coldly. I could sense a faint hint of a memory she was trying to avoid... her dark past might come back to bite her, metaphorically, if she were pushed into the wrong situation. Dark past... figures... we've all got one of those, haven't we?  
  
"Mission, why don't you be courteous for a change, eh?" I suggested, "Let Juhani have the seat."  
  
"Yeah, Little Blue. You could sit on my lap if you wanted." the boy suggested, grinning.  
  
"Ew, no way, Sithkid!" she retorted coldly.  
  
He chuckled, and smirked at her, "I'm not making two trips, here... either you all get a lift now, or I leave one of you behind. Be thankful I showed up at all, Little Blue."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and he just grinned in response... he's not strong enough to project thoughts, but I could tell what he was thinking, and I didn't think it at all appropriate, considering the girl was only fourteen. Kids these days, bah.  
  
Juhani gave Mission a calculating look, then said innocently, "If you do not wish to sit on either man's lap, and neither do I, then we shall have to share a seat, Mission. Would you rather sit on my lap, or I sit on yours?"  
  
Mission squeaked, "Nobody's sitting on me!" she said, a bit too high-pitched.  
  
"Then that is settled." Juhani said sweetly, "Kindly move."  
  
Mission glared petulantly, then stood up to let Juhani have the seat. When Juhani was seated, Mission sat between the two of us, squashing herself in where there shouldn't have been room. "Obstinate brat." Dustil noted brightly.  
  
"Hey, that's my line, Sithkid." I said, mildly amused.  
  
He sniggered, and sealed the ship, guiding it up towards the Republic flagship.  
  
x x x  
  
Admiral Dodonna:  
  
"Admiral, we're receiving a signal from one of the Jedi ships, but it's using an old Republic frequency." ensign Rin informed me.  
  
"What do you mean by 'old'?" I asked him.  
  
"I mean it's two years out of date - it was decrypted by the Sith years ago." he replied.  
  
I frowned. It was possible the Sith could have commandeered one of the Jedi ships. It wasn't possible for the Jedi to transmit a spurious code - they didn't do that. It was also likely that one of the Ebon Hawk crew got to the Jedi ship, but I had no idea why they would use an out-of-date code - Carth knew the most up-to-date codes.  
  
"The code's changed, Admiral." the ensign said, scowling, "It's cycling, now - an outdated Jedi encryption... an Outer Rim sector code from six years ago... a modern Jedi sequence."  
  
"Put them through on speakers." I ordered.  
  
"Look, I told you that wouldn't work!" a female voice snapped over the comm, "Give me that!"  
  
"No!" a male voice retorted, "Paws off, Little Blue!"  
  
"But using an expired code is as good as painting a neon sign on the ship that says 'I am a Sith, shoot at me'!" the female whined.  
  
"Ahem." another female voice said pointedly, "The commlink is active."  
  
Silence for a second.  
  
"Um... ok, I don't know how to address a fleet ship." the male noted sheepishly.  
  
"Allow me." a clearly older male voice said calmly, "Hello there, Admiral... Master Vandar. Care to let us land?"  
  
"Identify yourselves." I said coldly. How did they know Master Vandar was standing right next to me?  
  
"This is Jolee Bindo, has-been-Jedi." the older man said brightly, "With me are three more misfits from the Ebon Hawk."  
  
"I'm not a misfit!" the other male snapped.  
  
"You're a defecting Sith giving two Jedi and a street-urchin a lift to the Republic flagship. What else would you call yourself, kid?" the older man asked.  
  
"Well, 'kid' works." the younger man noted.  
  
"Do you have no sense of civilised behaviour?" the woman not referred to as Little Blue asked.  
  
"None whatsoever." the older man said smugly.  
  
"That's Jolee for ya, Ju." Little Blue replied.  
  
"The point is, can we dock?" the younger man asked, "Please?"  
  
"Very well. Proceed to the main docking bay." Master Vandar said calmly, "We will meet you there."  
  
"Thanks, Jedi." the younger man said, before cutting the commlink.  
  
"How did they know you were here?" I asked Master Vandar.  
  
"Jolee Bindo is a trained Jedi." he said calmly, "And the younger man is strong in the Force. I believe from her voice, that one of the women on that ship is Juhani - another trained Jedi. The three Force-sensitives would be able to detect my presence... especially Jolee, whom was once a close friend of mine. Incidentally, judging from the conversation, I would assume that the younger girl is Mission Vao - one of the previous crew of the Ebon Hawk, before our young lady's second fall."  
  
"You're perceptive." I muttered.  
  
x x x  
  
Juhani:  
  
We disembarked from the Jedi vessel Carth Onasi's son had... acquired. Considering the boy was recently a Sith Apprentice, I do not particularly wish to know how he acquired the vessel, however. The boy made a move to reseal the ship and depart alone, but a wave of Master Vandar's hand put an end to that idea. I bowed low to Master Vandar, "Greetings, Master Vandar." I intoned, "We are uncertain what has transpired regarding... recent events, however we wish to assist in any way possible."  
  
"Recent events include Revan and Malak reuniting and making a truce to save their collective skins." Dustil answered me, "Now, Jedi." he was addressing Master Vandar, "Can you please allow me to leave?"  
  
"I am afraid not, young man." Master Vandar said calmly, "Please, join your companions."  
  
He climbed out of the ship without intending to. Master Vandar appeared to have used some form of Force Persuasion on the boy, however I did not notice it until I witnessed its effect on the boy.  
  
"If you know what happened on the Star Forge..." the woman wearing the uniform of a Republic Admiral said pointedly, "We do wish to know details."  
  
"Tough luck, Admiral." the boy replied petulantly, "I've no intention of telling ANYONE the details. I already told you the important part."  
  
"Where's Zaalbar?" Mission Vao piped up.  
  
"Probably on the Hawk with Revan." Dustil answered, "He swore a lifedebt to her, that's gotta mean something, even if she is an evil bitch again."  
  
"And where is Carth Onasi?" the Admiral asked.  
  
The boy flinched, as if the Admiral's words had slapped him in the face, "He's dead."  
  
"How? What happened to him?" the Admiral persisted.  
  
The boy glared at her, with enough venom that she almost choked. He did see what he had done, in time to stop it turning into a true dark attack, but she still felt it. "As a matter of fact, his death was partially caused by the first volley of blaster fire to hit the Star Forge." he growled. That made the Admiral wince noticeably.  
  
"Hey, calm down, kid." Jolee Bindo said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. I could sense the Force in his words, which made the boy back away from his anger, somewhat, "But you're not telling us everything, are you?"  
  
He flinched away from Jolee, "That's right. Can you bloody well drop it? Please?"  
  
"Sorry, Dustil." Jolee chided, "Can't do that."  
  
His use of the boy's first name was deliberate, I could sense... and it had the expected effect. The Admiral seemed to recognise the name. "Dustil? Dustil Onasi? Carth's son?" she asked. The boy nodded. "I had thought you were dead. Your father searched everywhere he could think of for you."  
  
"Well he didn't look on Korriban." Dustil retorted coldly.  
  
"Korriban?" the Admiral asked, stunned.  
  
"He's been training as a Sith, for the last three years." Mission supplied. The Admiral just stared, dumbstruck.  
  
"Now, kid. Care to tell us what happened to your father, eh?" I considered Jolee Bindo's approach incredibly harsh, until I sensed a wave of guilt from the boy. I can only assume Jolee detected the emotion sooner than I. It seems the boy at least believes he had some influence in his father's death.  
  
He stared determinedly at the floor, avoiding the questioning stares of every other person within the room.  
  
"Tell us what happened, please." Master Vandar's almost cruel use of Force Persuasion made my stomach turn. I understood his reasons for it, but I was certain Dustil Onasi would be greatly upset by it.  
  
"I joined Darth Revan, when she reclaimed her title as Sith Lord. She promised to make me her apprentice." the boy explained, his tone mechanical, but he was glaring at Master Vandar with deepest loathing. "I convinced my father not to try to fight Revan - Revan told me if I couldn't convince him to follow her, I would have to kill him myself."  
  
I sensed a wave of self-loathing and disgust as he said it. Jolee Bindo and I shared a look that told of our mutual understanding of what we sensed. The boy's self-disgust was for his father's death... he considered himself the cause of death.  
  
"He conceded... he joined us." the boy continued, "Revan insisted he come with us onto the Star Forge, and when she left us so she could confront Malak, and Bastila could use her Battle Meditation, she ordered me to keep an eye on my father." he sighed, dropping his glare to the floor, "My father managed to incapacitate Bastila, while I wasn't paying attention. I shouted at him, and threatened him. I held my lightsaber to his throat. But I couldn't bring myself to deal the fatal blow. Some Sith, huh? Can't kill someone I care about... love and mercy are weaknesses I wouldn't have displayed if I were a real Sith. That's why I abandoned Revan."  
  
"You haven't told us how Carth died." the Admiral prompted.  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to be evasive. You Jedi think it's not torture to Force me to tell you this?!" he snarled at Master Vandar.  
  
"If you do not fight it, it will be relatively less painful." Master Vandar said calmly.  
  
"You know what?" Dustil ground out through gritted teeth, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort of resisting Master Vandar's Force Persuasion, "That's exactly what Sith interrogators say before electrocuting and dismembering their prisoners... only difference is you're torturing my mind instead of my body."  
  
"Just answer the Admiral's question." Master Vandar said, still the picture of calm. It struck me that the boy had a point. But we did need to know what happened, and this was the most expedient method of acquiring the information.  
  
"As I hesitated... my conscience getting the better of my Sith training, by a long shot... the Star Forge shook from the first attack on it. My hand slipped. My lightsaber severed a major blood-vessel in his neck, too quickly to cauterise the wound, and I cannot use the Force to heal. He died in my arms as I tried in vain to fix the damage I had done."  
  
The Admiral stared at Dustil, her mouth agape with shock and horror. Jolee Bindo sighed dramatically, "Well, isn't that just delightful? Glad you pried that from him, now, aren't you, Vandar?" his tone dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Master Vandar frowned for a moment, considering his options. But the Admiral seemed to gather her wits before Master Vandar had come to a decision, "You killed him?"  
  
"It was an accident. If the Star Forge hadn't shaken at that exact moment, I would never have done it." the boy said coldly, wrapping his arms around himself, defensively. I sensed deep, heartfelt pain from him... regret, and guilt. He was truly repentant for his mistake.  
  
'You know what? You Jedi preach forgiveness so often... how about acting on it? I did.'  
  
I jumped and looked at Jolee Bindo, who had raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at me. 'You did hear him, didn't you, Juhani?' Jolee projected his thoughts to me. I nodded slowly... though I wasn't entirely certain whom I had heard. The mind behind the thought was familiar, if incredibly distant, barely real. 'Was there actually anyone on the Ebon Hawk without some flicker of Force in them?'  
  
T3-M4?  
  
'Funny. Really funny.'  
  
What about the Mandalorian, Canderous Ordo?  
  
'Yeah, there's one.'  
  
I could understand from his wording that he implied it was Carth Onasi's spirit we had heard. It certainly was possible. In incredibly rare occurrences, those not strong in the Force have been known to communicate as a form of Force-spirit, to communicate something they feel is important to them. The only recorded cases of such communications were heard only by relatively strong Jedi who had been close to the deceased... in a sense, I was surprised that Jolee Bindo and I were close enough comrades to Carth for us to hear him.  
  
'You'd be surprised how close you get to someone who you've fought alongside for the last few months, Juhani.' Jolee put in helpfully. I was not capable of projecting my thoughts, but Jolee Bindo was capable of reading minds well enough that I did not need to project to him.  
  
And it appeared that Carth Onasi wished us to forgive Dustil.  
  
"I hate to do this, Dustil." the Admiral said sadly, "But I have to place you under arrest for the murder of Carth Onasi."  
  
Dustil gave her a fearful look, "What? No!" he backed away, towards us.  
  
Jolee Bindo placed a hand on Dustil's shoulder, which the boy quickly shook off, "Hey, kid. I'm on your side this time. We heard the ghost, too." Jolee said quietly, to the boy. That stopped Dustil from trying to fight us.  
  
I stepped forward, "Perhaps, Admiral, it would be best if the Jedi dealt with this situation. After all, the boy is strong in the Force."  
  
"She's right, Admiral." Jolee added. He looked pointedly at Master Vandar, and I could tell they were communicating, though I could not hear their thoughts.  
  
"Yes, indeed. The Jedi will deal with this situation, with your permission, of course, Admiral." Master Vandar said calmly.  
  
Dustil's eyes narrowed, "No offence, short-stop, but if the Jedi want to take me, I'd damned well better not be going with you. I don't trust you as far as... well I could probably throw you pretty far-"  
  
"Don't bet on it, kid. I tried that once." Jolee Bindo muttered. I bit my lip to avoid laughing at that comment. I found the mental picture of Jolee Bindo trying to hurl Master Vandar across the Dantooine fields most amusing.  
  
"-but I still don't trust you." Dustil finished, still glaring at Master Vandar.  
  
"Very well." Master Vandar conceded, "You may be supervised by Juhani and Jolee." Dustil nodded slowly, to show that ha agreed to these terms.  
  
The Admiral also conceded, "Very well." she said coldly, giving Dustil a scowl. I could sense revulsion from her... she found what Dustil had done, accident or no, to be unforgivable. "The Jedi can have him. So long as they keep a very, very close eye on him."  
  
x x x  
  
Revan:  
  
"Advisement: The Master does not wish to be disturbed. Threat: Try to disrupt the Master's sleep-patterns, meatbag, and I will disrupt you on a molecular level." HK-47 said, indicating the disruptor rifle in its hands.  
  
I was, however, standing in the doorway behind the droid. I put my index finger to my lips, indicating to the recipient of the threat that he should not tell the droid I was there.  
  
"I'm not disrupting anyone's sleep patterns, you useless pile of ex-sandcrawler scrap." Malak growled.  
  
"Observation: You are attempting to intrude on the Master's private quarters, during time the Master designated to rest. That constitutes disrupting the Master's sleep patterns."  
  
"Ahem. HK. I'm wide awake and standing right behind you." I said flatly.  
  
The droid's head jerked to the side, so it could see me in its peripheral vision, "Apology: I did not see you there, Master."  
  
"Of course you didn't." I said, smirking. It hadn't seen me, but it had detected me, and chosen to feign naiveté in order to gain an opportunity to threaten Malak. "What did you want, Malak?" I asked him.  
  
"If we're going to work together..." I could sense his thoughts, even though he didn't say it. I had thought our bond was broken when he tried to kill me. Shows a Sith definition of betrayal, if neither of us truly, in our hearts, considered what he had done to be betrayal, doesn't it?  
  
I laughed lightly, "You still have some feelings for me, don't you? I thought you hated me now?"  
  
He glanced warily at the droid, "Can we talk without that Czerka-reject listening to us?"  
  
I smirked, "HK, go wait in the swoop hold. Only return if you detect signs of physical injury from me." I knew the droid had some senses within the Force... it could literally smell blood, for one thing. I knew it would be able to tell if I were injured.  
  
"Affirmative: As you command, Master." the droid nodded its head, and left us alone.  
  
I looked at Malak carefully. "I have changed, Malak... and trying to kill me isn't something I can forgive easily."  
  
"Bastila told me she's now your bond-mate..." he noted. I sensed jealousy from him.  
  
"Sister." I corrected, smiling faintly. A flicker of hope in his aura. "You didn't think she was my type, did you?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"I wouldn't put anything past you." he muttered.  
  
I laughed, "Then you wouldn't be surprised if I did this...?" I took a step closer to him, placed my hands on his shoulders, stood up on the tips of my toes, and only just managed to reach to kiss his cheekbone, just above the metal jaw-plate. I then took a step back again, looking at him carefully.  
  
"I said, I wouldn't put anything past you... doesn't mean that didn't surprise me." he said, slightly stunned.  
  
For the first time in years, I looked into his eyes. Into his soul. I wanted to know why he had betrayed me... why he had tried to kill me. What I saw there surprised me. He still loved me, in spite of everything that had happened. In that moment of understanding, we both realised that this relationship could only end with death... and a true Sith never dies. We were destined to either be together, or kill each other... and I wasn't about to test the second half of that theory today.  
  
He stepped towards me, placed his hands on my waist, and pushed me gently backwards into my room. I let him, and closed the door behind us, using the Force. HK had the codes if Malak tried anything he shouldn't, and it would keep the others out (especially that perverted T3 unit).  
  
"You said we could rule the galaxy together? Both of us Masters." he said quietly.  
  
"Yes. You've proved you are capable of ruling the Sith fleet. You lack self-control when your temper is riled, but beyond that you are a great Sith Lord." I said, smiling, "I always needed you, Malak. I could never have been Sith Lord without you... but you need me, too."  
  
He nodded, "You're right. I didn't see that when I betrayed you. All I saw was that a Sith Apprentice must one day rise to replace his Master... you taught me that. I only did it because it was what I knew you expected."  
  
"Well I don't see why we cannot rule together." I said, smiling... because I had re-established our connection, I could see through his mind, as well as my own... I could see that my own eyes had lit up cruelly... it was a disconcerting sensation, to see though two perspectives at once, but it wasn't the first time I had done so with him. "We will conquer the galaxy together... the Jedi will rue the day they dared try to mess with Darth Revan... and the Republic will tremble at our feet before it falls into ruins!"  
  
I always was one for motivational speeches, and I could sense my words drawing him to me. I pushed him down onto my bed, and he willingly let me. I felt a faint sense of deja vu. This reminded me so strongly of the last time we had... I think the term 'made love' isn't quite right, but it'll do... I could sense that in this moment, he would let me do anything, literally anything, to him. Just like old times.  
  
He may continue to think we were equals... but if I can maintain that illusion, and ensure that this time he remains in love with me, I can keep him as good as a slave. A slave to his own emotions. True, I did still feel for him, but I have learned how not to allow my heart to rule me, just as I have learned not to allow the dark side to rule me. I will use them both, instead, to destroy the Republic and the Jedi... and then the galaxy will be MINE!  
  
x x x  
  
The End. 


End file.
